S&B
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Sex & Business: Bella es muy curiosa pero inexperta y aunque ama a sus padres no comparte sus creencias. Huye de casa yendo a vivir con su alocado primo. Siente que para los veinte tantos que tiene no ha vivido nada. Mientras se esconde de su ex, empieza a trabajar para los Cullen. En cierta forma envidia la libertad de Edward y entonces busca que él la enseñe a soltarse...
1. Capítulo 1 Trabajos

**¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a esta nueva aventura! Estás apunto de empezar a leer mi nuevo proyecto. Esta historia es mucho mas divertida y "fresca" de lo que normalmente escribo. O por lo menos voy a tratar de mantenerla así. Esta por supuesto es la primera entrega, tengo muchas ideas y planeo actualizarla sobre la marcha. Lo único que les puedo decir, es que todas las ideas las tengo desde hace tiempo, así que por bloqueos no me preocupo mucho, solo por el tiempo que pueda dedicarle a cada capítulo. La idea ha estado calando en mi cabeza hace ya un tiempo, pero no quería empezarla hasta terminar la que ya tenía en proceso.**

 **Como siempre Gracias por leerme. Si eres de las nuevas, que alegría haber llamado tu atención. Si eres de las asiduas, adoro que todavía este entre tus favoritos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Trabajos**

Odiaba estos pasillos. No tenían nada para ser odiados. La pintura siempre parecía nueva, los muebles estaban limpios y el personal era un amor, el problema de Edward no era concretamente con los pasillos, era con las noticas que estos podían llevarle.

—Edward —levantó de inmediato la cabeza. Una amable enfermera le sonreía desde su altura, Edward respiró profundo esperando las noticas. —Puedes respirar Eddy —le dijo en todo jovial— él está bien —Edward le hizo caso y una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora le llenó los pulmones, Carlisle estaba bien, eso era lo único que importaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dio? —su voz sonó rasposa y tuvo que aclararse la garganta, la amable enfermera le indicó a una de sus colegas que le trajera un poco de agua. Una de ellas, una rubia demasiado remilgona con la presencia del guapo hombre, corrió como si de una emergencia se tratara para traerle un vasito de cartón lleno de líquido trasparente.

Edward lo vació de un trago y la rubia de voz chillona replicó— ¿Quiere más señor Cullen? —Parpadeó como una muñeca y añadió— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo diferente? Cualquier cosa estoy a la orden —su tono trataba de ser seductor, Edward tenía demasiada experiencia en el arte de seducir y embaucar, cosa que hacía que detectara cuando una mujer era coqueta con él a kilómetros de distancia. Sacudió la cabeza sin siquiera verla, así quizás la chica veía que era un patán y finalmente lo dejaría en paz.

—Jessica, ve a verificar al paciente del cuarto 72, luego actualiza las historias del piso, recuerda que el Doctor Newton te pidió que lo asistieras en la operación del día de hoy.

Jessica rodó los ojos— eso puede hacerlo _el enfermero_. —Ángela se cruzó de brazos

—Como recuerdas, el doctor Newton es nuevo y pidió amablemente que tú lo asistas, si no eres capaz de hacerlo avísame y juntas buscamos tu reubicación. —Esas eran las palabras mágicas, Jessica se dio media vuelta furiosa, haciendo volar su cola de caballo y despotricando mientras se alejaba a zancadas de allí.

—Lo siento por eso —la voz de la jefa de enfermeras fue mas dulce, Edward respiró profundo.

—No te preocupes, realmente fue bienvenida la distracción, pero por favor Ángela, dime cómo está.

Ángela se sentó a su lado, había estado tan nervioso que ni siquiera se había puesto de pie con la compañía de Ángela, sacudió la cabeza, su madre le hubiera dado un lepe por maleducado— Él está bien. Ahora está durmiendo, sus valores se descompensaron un poco y tuvo un pequeño colapso, al parecer encontraron chocolates y frituras bajo su almohada.

Edward alzó la cabeza sorprendido y furioso, pagaba una pequeña fortuna para que lo tuvieran cuidado, ¿Cómo demonios iba a tener frituras y chocolate escondidos?

Sacudió la cabeza— ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

Ángela asintió— por supuesto. Está dormido, pero puedes pasar, se quedará aquí hasta que estabilicemos los niveles en su sangre. Colesterol, triglicéridos y el azúcar. Los tiene muy elevados. Necesitará dieta estricta y cuidados de 24 horas por un tiempo.

Edward asintió— los tendrá, lo prometo —Ángela le sonrió.

—Te creo, ahora deja esa cara y ve a ver a tu padre, si te ve así pensará que estuvo a punto de morir y ese no fue el caso Edward.

Le decía esas palabras para confortarlo. Edward era un hombre valiente y seguro, menos en lo que a su padre se refería, cuando Carlisle Cullen colapsaba o se enfermaba, Edward se convertía en un pequeño de cinco años.

Entró a la habitación y sonrió al verlo despierto, caminó hasta él con las manos en los bolsillos. — Me asustaste, viejo —el anciano próximo a cumplir 80 años vio a su único hijo y sonrió.

—Aun me falta chico, esto no fue nada que una cerveza y un cigarrillo no pueda curar. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, había tenido innumerables peleas con él y sus viejos hábitos, pero hoy los dejaría pasar.

—No puedes tener eso y lo sabes —dijo con voz baja, el anciano asintió mientras buscaba enderezarse. Detuvo a Edward cuando intentó ayudarlo.

—No estoy inválido, deja que yo puedo sentarme solo —era un hombre sumamente entero para tener tantos años. Como él mismo decía parecía un roble, Edward nunca parecía tener que preocuparse por su salud, siempre estaba bien, pero cuando algo se salía de control (como lo fue el hecho de comer frituras y chocolate) el viejo cuerpo de su padre colapsaba y eso lo aterraba.

—Solo intento ayudar pa. —A pesar de todo, verlo intentar valerse por si mismo era una delicia, significaba que estaba mejorando. Que estaba sanando.

Carlisle batió su mano descartando la ayuda y logró su cometido solo, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama observándolo detenidamente— ¿Cómo te sientes? —El viejo se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos. Estaba agotado y Edward se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Con los mismos achaques de todos los días —dijo restándole importancia— odio este sito sin embargo —Edward asintió, su anciana madre había muerto allí un par de años antes.

—Pero había que traerte. Estabas comiendo cosas que no eran sanas —Carlisle bufó con ojos cerrados.

—Buenas es lo que son ¿has probado los nuevos doritos sabor a pizza? Son exquisitos —. Edward respiró profundo.

—No quiero pelear contigo pa, hoy no por favor, sabes que eso te hace daño, no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar —su padre abrió un ojo y suspiró resignado.

—Está bien chico, tendré más cuidado —Edward se inclinó hacia él depositándole un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero viejo —la mano arrugada y avejentada de Carlisle subió hasta su mejilla y lo palmeó un par de veces, esa era su manera de decirle que también lo quería. Cuando se sentó de nuevo a los pies de la cama vio como los ojos arrugados de su padre se empañaban un poco, para después aclarar su garganta y cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me debo quedar aquí?

—Ángela me dijo que un par de días, tienen que estabilizar los valores en tu sangre.

— ¡Patrañas! —Edward rió, Carlisle Cullen era demasiado elegante como para maldecir o decir malas palabras, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus excentricidades de lenguaje.

—Vendrás conmigo a casa cuando salgas de aquí, te quedarás con nosotros un par de días.

—No —Carlisle fue rudo y directo, Edward alzó las cejas.

—Necesitas cuidados especiales.

—En el asilo hay enfermeras —dijo con ojos entrecerrados— ellas pueden cuidarme.

—Ellas seguramente fueron las que te dieron los chocolates ¿con cuanto las sobornaste? —Carlisle se cruzó de brazos pareciendo un pequeño en vez de un viejo, Edward quiso reír pero la verdad era que había estado demasiado preocupado hacía unos minutos.

Carlisle en cambio sabía que ésta iba a ser una pelea perdida con su hijo, era cierto que había sobornado a una tonta y joven enfermera, pero no la iba a dejar en evidencia, su hijo era capaz de hacerla reubicar en el asilo de ancianos y no quería que lo hiciera.

—Si me voy contigo ¿Quién va a cuidarme? Nunca estás en casa.

Edward suspiró —siempre estoy en casa.

— ¡Durmiendo!

—Trabajo de noche papá, obviamente duermo durante el día, pero puedo reajustar mi agenda por unos días, puedo quedarme y cuidar de ti, además siempre está Jacob para ayudarte si yo no puedo.

La mención de su compañero de piso alivió un poco al anciano, siempre le había encantado el mejor amigo de su hijo, aunque una de las cosas que mas le gustaban era que Jacob le daba una cerveza de vez en cuando.

—No quiero que faltes a tu trabajo por mí.

— ¿Qué me dices si contrato una hermosa enfermera para que esté pendiente de ti, mientras yo duermo o trabajo?

Los ojos del anciano se agrandaron—¿Qué tan hermosa? —Edward soltó una risotada.

—La más hermosa que halla.

Carlisle estiró una mano hacia él. — Trato hecho —se apretaron las manos.

—Tengo que irme ahora —dijo Edward colocándose de pie— tú trata de dormir un poco, tengo un encuentro a las nueve que no pude cancelar. —Observó su costoso reloj de pulsera—deben estar esperándome ya —Carlisle asintió.

—Ve, ve, yo necesito dormir de todos modos —besó de nuevo su frente mientras Carlisle cerraba sus ojos.

—Te quiero, pa —susurró de nuevo.

— ¿Edward? —se detuvo antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

— ¿Sí?

—Asegúrate de que sea realmente hermosa.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento trancó la puerta del cuarto y se marchó.

.

— ¿Cómo está? —Pocas cosas preocupaban a Jacob, una de ellas o quizás la única era el papá de Edward.

—Está bien Jake, sus valores se descompensaron un poco, estará internado aquí un rato sin embargo.

El moreno soltó una risa —debe estar acosando a todas las enfermeras.

Edward rió mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto, el mercedes dio un ligero pitido indicando que la alarma se había desactivado— Ángela está de guardia y eso lo frena un poco. Cuando le den de alta lo llevaré a casa por un tiempo, la única forma de convencerlo fue prometerle que contrataría una hermosa enfermera.

Jacob soltó una risa— el viejo Carlisle y sus manías, menos mal Esme no está por aquí, sino le daría unos buenos golpes. —Edward resopló.

—Cierto —entró al auto y metió el dispositivo de encendido— se va a tener que quedar en casa unos días, ¿no tienes problemas con eso, cierto?

— ¿Estás bromeando? Adoro estar con tu viejo, veremos el futbol y comeremos basura.

—Estará a dieta, Jake. —El moreno rió por lo alto.

—Oh Dios, va a estar de mal humor entonces.

— ¿Por qué crees que quiere una enfermera caliente?

—Bueno, entonces será beneficioso para los dos, mi entrenador me dijo que debía cuidarme bien el tobillo, ella pudiera darme baños de esponja.

Edward sacudió la cabeza —creo que tú y papá se llevaran mas que bien entonces.

— ¡Demonios que si! —Rió el lesionado jugador desde casa— ¿Vienes? Porque tengo un hambre de tigre, sería bueno que trajeras comida.

—Pues lamento informarte que te tocará comer a domicilio otra vez, tengo un encuentro a las nueve y voy en camino.

El tono en Jacob fue totalmente dudoso, — ¿Un encuentro? ¿Así las llamas ahora?

Edward colocó la luz de cruce y salió rumbo a la autopista— no seas idiota Jake.

—Solo preguntaba, Ed, ya sabes. —Un pitido en el celular le indicó que tenía una llamada en espera.

—Me está llamando. Te dejo, no me esperes despierto.

—Maldito prostituto. —Y sin más le trancó la llamada, atendiendo de inmediato a su otro interlocutor.

— Estoy en camino—dijo con voz ronca— llegaré en cinco minutos.

—Tendrás tú llave en recepción. —Fue la respuesta para luego trancar la comunicación.

La preocupación por su padre duro lo mismo que duró el viaje en auto, Carlisle estaba bien cuidado, el seguro médico cubriría sus gastos clínicos, pero las enfermeras privadas eran costosas y sabía que para que cualquier mujer que se viera como Carlisle quería, debía pagarle lo suficientemente bien para que soportara al viejo verde de su padre.

Así que esta noche no podía tomársela libre, esta noche tenía que trabajar… aunque tampoco era que le importara o que se sintiera mal por ello, como el mismo Jacob le había dicho, era un maldito prostituto. Había una cosa que Edward adoraba y eso era el sexo.

Llegó al hotel que ésta clienta acostumbraba a reservar, estacionó él mismo su auto porque no soportaba los Valet. Entró con un ligero trote al lobby mientras abrochaba el único botón de su chaqueta, a pesar de que la noche ya había caído seguía usando sus gafas oscuras. Sin esperar su turno para ser atendido, pidió la llave reservada para él y haciendo girar la tarjeta en sus dedos entró al ascensor. Una pareja se subió junto con él y la chica se le quedó viendo descaradamente, Edward bajó un poco sus lentes haciendo contacto visual justo cuando le hacía un guiño.

El novio de la chica estaba demasiado distraído en su celular como para fijarse en su osadía, puso los ojos en blanco al ver que no le prestaba atención a su mujer, él jamás ignoraba a una mujer, fuera como fuera, para él eran seres perfectos y únicos, a todas valía la pena observarlas.

La pareja llegó a su piso, no le sorprendió que él fuera algunos pisos mas arriba. Él hombre salió primero, ignorando por completo su cita, observándolo detrás de sus gafas y diciéndole mentalmente que era un imbécil, aprovechó su distracción y dio un paso adelante, acercándose a la chica hasta apretar tentadoramente su firme trasero, la chica dio un saltito y se giró tan solo para ver como le volvía a guiñar y reajustaba sus gafas nuevamente justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. La expresión de asombro de la chica y la no admitida pero existente lujuria que le despertó ese contacto se quedaron con él hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo, llevándolo diez pisos mas arriba.

No tocó la puerta. Por algo le habían dejado la llave en recepción, esto le gustaba de esta cliente, no fingía que era una cita, iba directo al grano y no estaba con cursilerías antes de lo que evidentemente sucedería.

La habitación estaba oscura. No le extrañaba, su clienta era bastante mayor que él y por alguna razón que a él le parecía tonta a ella le daba vergüenza mostrarse con luces encendidas y sin ropa, él no compartía esa opinión, a pesar de que solo la había visto a la cara y con luz cuando estaba vestida, era bastante hermosa y en la oscuridad, sus manos tocaban un cuerpo tocado por los años, pero firme y que sin duda había sido absolutamente delicioso en sus años de juventud.

Había algo mítico con las mujeres mayores que Edward adoraba, la vergüenza de hacer algo socialmente incorrecto mezclado con la experiencia y la lujuria encerrada por tantos años de abstención. Prendía el libido de Edward a niveles insospechados.

Abrió los primeros botones de su camisa y se sacó la chaqueta y los lentes, dejándolos en el armario de la entrada. Una cubeta de hielo con una botella de champaña lo esperaba. Se sirvió una copa vaciándola de varios tragos, el alcohol hizo que la tensión del día desapareciera.

Lanzó sus zapatos fuera de sus pies al igual que sus calcetines, tomó los condones de su bolsillo colocándolos en la mesita de noche. Siempre llevaba él sus condones, era una de sus políticas inquebrantables, esa y la de no mostrarse amoroso.

Entonces la vio de espaldas a él de frente a la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, las luces nocturnas alumbraban tenuemente la habitación colándose dentro. Vio la silueta de ella vaciando su copa, al igual que lo había hecho él. Se acercó a su espalda y delicadamente quitó la copa vacía de sus manos, ella llevaba una bata de seda oscura.

Una vez sus manos libres, las pasó delicadamente por sus brazos encima de la sedosa tela, la mujer tenía el cabello por los hombros e inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda dándole un acceso directo a su cuello.

Edward olisqueó el cuello de su clienta mientras seguía acariciando sutilmente sus brazos, la escuchó respirar profundo y justo entonces su boca entró en contacto con su piel, con labios abiertos y lengua caliente, besó la curva expuesta tan solo para él.

Un gemido llegó a sus oídos y su pecho se hinchó de testosterona, amaba a las mujeres y sus sonidos.

Su clienta levantó las manos llevándolas directo a su cabello, lo mantenía de ese largo porque no era un secreto que sus mujeres adoraban halarlo de ahí cuando ejercía a toda plenitud sus "bondades" en el sexo.

Concentrándose en su trabajo y evidentemente en su placer, llevó sus manos al escote del albornos, acariciando sutilmente la experimentada piel, una mano curiosa se adentró apretando ligeramente uno de sus pechos, ella volvió a gemir, esta vez mas fuerte, mientras él con la otra mano desanudó la bata, deslizándola con una ligera caricia hacia el suelo. Ella estaba desnuda, lista para jugar.

La tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar, viéndose frente a frente, Edward acarició su quijada lentamente, ella respiraba acelerada pero su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, Edward le guiñó un ojo y se arrodilló lentamente frente a ella, que de inmediato llevó las manos a su cabello, mientras la olisqueaba, sonrió contra su piel… En verdad las mujeres adoraban halarle el cabello.

Con la primera probada, el grito de ella retumbó en sus oídos, su miembro se tensó dolorosamente y de inmediato le envió una orden mental de aguantarse, le habían pagado por una larga noche y se aseguraría que valiera jodidamente la pena.

.

.

—Mamá, por favor —Bella cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza del sofá— no, no he hablado con el reverendo… ¡Porque no he vuelto desde la boda! —se detuvo de inmediato y respiró profundo. — Lo siento, no debí gritarte —la tetera pitó y se puso de pie para hacerse un poco de té. — Sí mamá, rezaré esta noche y pediré perdón por mis pecados.

Cuando escuchó la respuesta de su madre, abrió desesperada los ojos— ¡NO! —Esta vez no pidió perdón por gritar— ¡No voy a volver con Mike! ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Lo dejé plantado en la iglesia precisamente porque no me quería casar con él!

Cerró sus ojos apretándolos con su mano libre. — Mira mami —dijo con voz baja— sé que no hice las cosas de la mejor manera. Sé que puedo irme al infierno por esto, no me cansaré de repetírtelo cada vez que hablemos, pero no podía casarme con Mike. Simplemente no podía, ¿puedes por favor ponerte de mi lado esta vez? — Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

—Por supuesto que no, que descaro el mío —respondió— ¿Papá como está? —El cambio de tema tampoco fue alentador— dile que no tiene que pedir disculpas en mi nombre… ¡Porque soy adulta y responsable de mis acciones!

Tomó una bolsita de té deshidratado y la metió en el agua caliente, tomó edulcorante y luego de pensarlo bien, lo cambió por azúcar de verdad.

—Mike sabía que tenía dudas, él sabía que no quería casarme aun…—rodó los ojos.

Había pasado una semana y aun su madre la llamaba a diario con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y se arrastrara a casa pidiendo perdón. — Mamá, nadie resuelve problemas de novios después de casados. —Suspiró agotada—. Tengo que colgar mami, voy a prepararle la cena a los chicos. —Al decir las palabras se arrepintió de inmediato— no, no estoy viviendo con varios hombres… ¡mamá por favor! ¡Vivo con Emmett! Tu sobrino, ¿recuerdas? —La puerta se abrió dejando entrar precisamente a Emmett, la saludó y ella repitió la seña señalando el teléfono en su oreja y articulando la palabra "Casa"— no, no me volveré promiscua —continuó la conversación y escuchó una carcajada reprimida detrás, rodó los ojos— lo prometo… ¡no! No dejé a Mike para unirme al camino de Satanás, ¡Solo no quería casarme con él!

Colgó el teléfono y bufó en voz alta llena de frustración. — ¡Hugggg!

— ¿Renné o Charlie? —Preguntó su amigo y primo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Renné. Llevaba mas de dos horas hablando con ella, hace esto todos los días, estoy agotada de tanto decir que no.

Emmett soltó una risotada— estás como virgen aferrada a su anillo de castidad, diciendo no a diestra y siniestra —Bella rodó los ojos.

—No seas idiota —Emmett soltó una risa.

—Ahora enserio, ¿Qué te dijo Renné, cómo está tío Charlie?

Bella resopló— rezando por la purificación de mi alma podrida —Emmett apretó sus labios— mamá estaba intentando convencerme otra vez de que buscara a Mike y le dijera que me había poseído un espíritu maligno y que me dejara solventar "mi error" —dibujó las comillas en el aire— ¡no cometí ningún error! Hubiera sido un terrible error si me casaba con él.

Emmett acarició su espalda con ternura— sabes que estoy de tu lado en ésta, desde que el rubio de pacotilla puso el anillo en tu dedo te dije que corrieras, pero nunca me escuchaste y aunque esté feliz de que no terminaras emparejada con los Newton, tienes que admitir que fue de muy mal gusto dejarlo plantado en el altar de la única iglesia de nuestro pueblo natal.

Bella cerró los ojos ofuscada.

—No tienes porque recordármelo con detalles, idiota —él volvió a reír— Me llené de pánico, cuando el pastor habló, te juro que sentí como si esposaran mis manos, sentí que no podía respirar.

Emmett acarició un poco mas su espalda— te entiendo —dijo— yo pasé por algo parecido. Cuando me divorcié de Rose, sentí que finalmente me volvía el alma al cuerpo. —Bella rodó los ojos y se dedicó a revolver su taza de té.

—Tu retorcida relación con Rosalie Hale, no tiene nada que ver con mi fallido matrimonio, el tuyo falló por situaciones completamente diferentes. —Emmett subió sus cejas repetidamente en una mueca pícara.

—Un hombre debe probar, cuando empieces a usar a esa chica de ahí abajo, entenderás de que estoy hablando.

Bella rodó los ojos— eres un cerdo, Emmett —él soltó una carcajada.

—Entre más sucio más rico chica.

Emmett Swan. Hijo del fallecido hermano de Charlie Swan, era lo más promiscuo que Bella pensó que conocería jamás, cuando cumplió los dieciséis salió del closet, diciéndole a su mejor amiga y prima de quince sus deseos por los chicos de su mismo sexo. A pesar de que no le avergonzaba ser así, no le había dicho nada a su madre, esperando un momento mejor o más oportuno.

Pero no todo salió como él esperaba. Cuando se enamoró por primera vez, fue del mariscal de campo y compañero de futbol de la escuela, no podía ocultarlo, no podía fingir que no sentía nada por el impresionante Sam Uley, pero Sam era gay de closet y aunque mientras estaban a solas era un amor, cuando estaban en público o en el campo era un maldito desgraciado. Se la pasaba de arriba abajo con su flamante novia, Leah Clearwater, restregándole en la cara que era feliz con ella.

Por lo que, para pagarle con la misma moneda, empezó a salir con la porrista más hermosa del plantel, nada menos que Rosalie Hale, el culo que tooooda la escuela se quería tirar. Toda menos él.

Su vida no pudo complicarse más cuando Rose salió embarazada siendo ambos adolescentes; cuando su mamá y su tío Charlie (quien se había dedicado a velar por él desde pequeño) se enteraron, le dijeron, o más bien lo persuadieron a que debía casarse con la chica y darle un futuro y una familia al pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino.

Por mas que quiso negarse, sintió que le debía eso a la rubia, en verdad la quería, era realmente hermosa y ciertamente no le parecía "asqueroso" tener sexo con ella y ya que Sam no le daba ya ni la hora, se dijo a sí mismo "¡al carajo!" y se casó con la rubia, yéndose luego, de Forks a Seattle para progresar "en familia"

Pero… ¿de qué valió todo esto?

Valió tres años aburridos de matrimonio, dos años insoportables de terapia de pareja, cuernos por ambas partes y finalmente la cruda y real confesión de la condición sexual de Emmett.

"Soy bisexual" le había dicho a la rubia y con eso el matrimonio se había dado por terminado.

¿Un poco delicada la rubia, no? Emmett pudo haber dicho Homosexual, pero gracias a ella era Bi, ¿no debía sentirse orgullosa por eso?

La separación fue una enorme catarsis para ambos, Rose y Emmett habían podido llegar a ser amigos por el bien de su hija. Emmett retomó la universidad y habían logrado finalmente aquella armonía de la que hablaban.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde eso, Emmett ahora estaba terminando sus pasantías en enfermería, Rose había abierto una pastelería y también había aprendido a lidiar con la excéntrica vida de su ex esposo.

La hija producto de esa unión. Renesme. Estaba próxima a cumplir ocho años, llamada Nessie por su familia, aceptaba sin problemas a sus padres separados, quienes compartían su custodia y la amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

Por supuesto, toda esa conmoción había sido terrible para sus parientes habitantes de Forks, sin embargo como vivía en Seattle todos se hicieron la vista gorda. Algo así como que, si no vivía a dos kilómetros a la redonda de ellos, él se volvía mágicamente hetero.

¿Tontos, cierto?

.

Emmett había únicamente regresado a Forks para la boda de su prima, todos lo veían como si fuera un bicho raro, haciendo que le provocaba quitarse la ropa en medio de la iglesia y amenizar la boda con un jodido striptease.

Pero fue el centro de la atención tan solo hasta la mitad de la ceremonia, cuando en pleno ataque de pánico su prima se había negado a contestar la pregunta del reverendo y había salido corriendo con la enorme cola de su vestido persiguiéndola.

Quiso reírse y lo hizo, rió de la cara de idiota de Mike Newton y de las caras de tragedia de sus tíos, que como fanáticos religiosos que eran, sentían que el infierno mismo se había mostrado en la pequeña iglesia ese día.

Sin embargo se compuso a sí mismo y salió corriendo de la iglesia para ir por su auto, en el camino se encontró a Sam Uley con Leah, ella llevaba en brazos a su pequeño hijo Seth, Sam abrió sus ojos de mas y dio un paso hacia él, Emmett le sacó el dedo del medio y corrió a buscar a su prima, que lo esperaba (vestida de novia) en la avenida.

—Tú sí que sabes dar un show, primita —la acusó cuando se apretujó con el pesado vestido en el asiento trasero del auto.

—Cállate y arranca.

—Tranquila Rachel, ya estoy arrancando, ¿casa de mis tíos o Seattle, conmigo?

—Seattle, ¿me das asilo en tu casa por un tiempo?

—Todo el que quieras Rachel.

— ¿Rachel?

—Sip, Rachel. La de Friends, —Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Enserio? ¿Rachel Green? ¿La serie Friends?

—Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

— ¡Huiste de tu boda como Rach! Solo falta que entres al central perk con tu enorme y odioso vestido, buscando a Mónica.

Bella rodó los ojos y recostó la cabeza del espaldar. — Solo conduce Emm, necesito salir de aquí, sin que nadie me vea.

—Lo lograremos, no te preocupes, tío Charlie debe estar recogiendo agua bendita para rociarte cuando te vea hasta que te enciendas en llamas y tía Renné debe estar flagelándose en este mismo instante.

—No es gracioso Emm.

—Lo es, dado que lo más probable es que sea cierto.

Estaban camino a Seattle, Emmett cantaba alocadamente sintiéndose feliz de que su prima se hubiera finalmente decidido a dejar al "huevo sin sal" de Newton.

—Tendré que hablar con él de todas formas —murmuró Bella viendo distraída por la ventana— el camión de la mudanza llevó mis cosas al departamento que compró en Seattle hace un par de días, todo lo que tengo está ahí.

—Podemos ir ahora, no creo que venga a buscarte, llevamos ventaja.

—No sé. No quiero entrar a su departamento si él no está, no me parece correcto.

— ¿Por qué? No sería primera vez que ibas ¿no? —Bella se mordió el labio.

— ¿¡Lo era!?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió a la defensiva.

— ¿Entonces qué importa que vayas al apartamento a sacar tus cosas mientras él no está?

Bella respiró profundo— fui solo una vez ¿ok? Apenas llegué al pasillo, no entré al departamento.

A pesar de querer gritar, Emmett preguntó en voz baja— ¿Por qué?

—Porque aun no estábamos casados y no era correcto. —Emmett parpadeó asombrado.

— ¿Nunca has estado a solas con Mike? —las mejillas de Bella estaban a punto de estallar.

—No.

— ¡Aun eres Virgen! —No lo preguntó, no hacía falta en realidad, Bella bajó la cabeza posando la mirada en sus dedos, el brillante que Mike le había dado en su compromiso se burlaba en su dedo anular.

—Hija de fanáticos religiosos ¿recuerdas? El sexo es algo tabú.

—Tabú mis cojones, siempre supe que lo eras, pero cuando te juntaste con Newton pensé que ya había zarpado ese barco, tu curiosidad siempre fue mucha, no hay nada del sexo que no sepas o me preguntes.

Bella respiró profundo— Mike no pensaba así —dijo entre dientes, Emmett subió muchos sus cejas.

—Pues, menos mal lo dejaste.

—No fue por eso Emm, si mi problema era que no me había acostado con él, ¿no te parece tonto dejarlo justo el día en que precisamente eso iba a suceder?

— ¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste? —Bella suspiró, esa era la pregunta que temía que le preguntaran.

—No lo sé aun, solo sé que debía alejarme. —Su voz fue taciturna, Emmett estiró una de sus manos hacía atrás y apretó cariñosamente su hombro.

—Oye, estoy aquí, todo estará bien, te instalarás en mi casa, te compraré algo de ropa, yo me pondré en contacto con Newton y buscaré tus cosas, juntos deduciremos que vamos a hacer con tu vida…—Bella asintió— todo esto después de algunos chupitos de tequila ¿okay? —Bella rió.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Emmett subió el volumen gritando a todo pulmón la canción que sonaba en la radio, haciendo reír a Isabella.

Cuando redujo la velocidad, Bella vio que entraban a un estacionamiento, frunció los labios al ver el local al que iban— debería comprarme algo de ropa antes. —Dijo mordiéndose el labio, Emmett rió.

—Tranquila —apagó el auto y se giró completamente para verla aun sentada detrás de su camioneta— encajarás de inmediato, con las Drag Queen que vienen aquí, más bien estarás sencilla, confía en mi —Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Te refutaría, pero en verdad necesito un trago —Emmett le guiñó un ojo— la cola del vestido se puede quitar, ¿me ayudas?

— ¡Diablos, si! —salió del auto moviendo las caderas eróticamente mientras abría su puerta.

—Saca tu sexy trasero de ahí, ¡que esta noche perdemos la razón!

Los chupitos se cumplieron. De hecho montones de ellos, habían ido a un local Gay al que Emmett frecuentaba, Bella se sintió aliviada de saber que nadie intentaría algo con ella, y rió como loca cuando en efecto todos la elogiaron por su vestido, así que se dedicó a beber y a bailar su abandono de iglesia, ignorando las millones de llamadas que insistentemente aparecían en su celular.

De eso había pasado una semana apenas. Mike se había mudado a Seattle como habían planeado, justo antes del matrimonio. Acababa de graduarse de medicina y haría su residencia en esa ciudad, en el mismo hospital donde Emmett trabajaba como enfermero. Al principio a Bella le había parecido genial la idea, sabiendo que viviría en la misma ciudad que su primo y que a pesar de la complicada agenda que tendría Mike, no estaría sola, dado que vería a Nessie y a Rose mas seguido.

Justo ahora no le parecía una buena idea en lo absoluto, aun no se había enfrentado a Mike. A pesar de que él la llamó y ella le lanzó el teléfono a Emmett y este se encargó de todo. Desde hablar con él, hasta buscar sus cosas en el departamento y trasladarlas al suyo, ella se decía todos los días que lo llamaría y le pediría ir a tomar un café, entonces se disculparía y le diría que no tenía nada que ver con él, que se había alejado por motivos propios.

La disculpa sonaba tan patética en su cabeza que se negaba a hablar con él hasta encontrar una mejor que dar.

.

—Tengo algo que contarte —Bella levantó la mirada de su taza de té humeante.

—Si no tiene que ver con mis padres, dispara, de lo contrario cierra la boca. —Emmett rodó los ojos y se sirvió otra taza para él.

—Es sobre el hospital, están buscando personal en el área geriátrica, pensé que podía gustarte la idea, —Bella casi se atragantó.

— ¡Claro! sabes que estoy buscando trabajo, cualquier cosa sirve.

Emmett soltó una risotada— solo tú podrías emocionarte por cuidar a los viejitos desahuciados —Bella le lanzó una mirada de odio y él levantó las manos en rendición— no me malinterpretes, cuidar ancianos no es fácil y eres la única persona que en verdad disfruta haciéndolo.

—No tienes idea de la cantidad de historias maravillosas que puedes oír de ellos, están llenos de sabiduría —Emmett sacudió la cabeza y probó de nuevo su bebida.

—Como tú digas Rach, ahora, esa no es la noticia completa. —Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no consiga el puesto?

—Claro que no tonta, encajarías de inmediato y la jefa de la unidad te amaría, el problema es tu ex.

Bella cerró los ojos, había olvidado momentáneamente que tanto Emmett con Mike trabajaban en el mismo hospital.

— ¿Mike?

— ¿Tienes otro ex? —No la dejó continuar— sí, Michael Newton estará en el mismo espacio que tú.

—Pero él no trabaja en el área geriátrica, ¿no se supone que esté en emergencias o algo así?

—Síp, eso es toralmente cierto, pero existe la posibilidad de que te lo consigas en algún pasillo o en la cafetería, el hospital tiene más de mil metros cuadrados, pero seamos realistas, no has salido de este departamento por el miedo de encontrártelo en la calle. Y Rach. Él y yo vivimos en lados opuestos de la ciudad—rodó los ojos dándole énfasis a su declaración— imaginé que ponerte bajo el mismo techo que él estaría fuera de contexto.

Bella suspiró— no he salido de aquí por temor a encontrármelo, eso es mentira —Emmett alzó mucho sus cejas— ¡No es así! — Las cejas de Emmett se dispararon mas arriba, Bella rodó los ojos— ¡Bien! —Concordó— no es exactamente así, pero si. No quiero encontrarme con él, eso es cierto, pero no salgo de aquí por eso, sería tonto pensar así —se encogió apenada de hombros.

— ¿Entonces porque cada vez que salgo y entro te encuentro aquí? El apartamento nunca ha estado mas limpio como en esta semana, ¿Por qué no sales?

Bella se encogió de hombros— no lo sé Emm, no tengo idea, supongo que tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué mi Rach? —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—De la vida, creo. Por dios Emm, es primera vez que vivo sola —Emmett abrió la boca y ella extendió una mano deteniéndolo— ya sé, mis padres no ayudaban y nunca tampoco me rebelé, pero Dios, pasé de una jaula a la maldita jungla, ¡tengo miedo hasta de perderme!

Emmett sacudió su cabeza y rió— Baby, tienes veintitrés años, no puedes temerle a la jodida ciudad.

—Veintitrés recién cumplidos —contestó sacando la lengua, Emmett rió de nuevo.

—Mañana saldremos juntos, te explicaré el sistema de autobuses y te compro un jodido mapa, eso debe ayudarte.

Bella extendió una enorme sonrisa en su cara— te adoro, primo.

—Seh, seh, ahora ¿me preparas algo de comer? Muero de hambre y tengo una cita en dos horas, eso quiere decir que tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme.

—Claro —se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera— ¿Un emparedado estará bien?

—Perfecto —terminó su té—mientras más ligero mejor, no quiero estar demasiado lleno antes de tener sexo.

— ¡Emmett! —la chica cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó como si nada— ¿No sabías que es mejor no comer nada fuerte antes de tirar? —Bella sacudió la cabeza— pues hazme caso, lo menos que quieres es tener gases cuando te meten…

— ¡Demasiada información! —Emmett soltó una carcajada, lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

—Solo te aconsejo pequeña, el día que finalmente lo hagas te hará bien todo esto que sé.

—Seh, seh, soy tu única alumna, ¿no?

—La única y la mejor, pero recuerda, cuando finalmente desflores a esa chica de ahí abajo, —la señaló en la entrepierna, Bella le dio un manotón alejándole la mano— me contarás todos y cada uno de los detalles, me lo debes.

—Anda a bañarte, Emmett, apestas —soltó otra risa y pasó detrás de ella, dándole una ligera nalgada, Bella dio un salto pero no le reclamó, solo sacudió la cabeza mientras le preparaba algo de comer. En el fondo le fascinaba la vida de su primo, estaba tentada a preguntarle si su cita era con una mujer o un hombre, pero se abstuvo, quizás Emmett le daría mas detalles y por ahora estaba bien sin ellos.

.

.

Edward salió de su habitación con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, acababa de bañarse para salir a trabajar, tenía una cita a las 9 en la aguja de Seattle y estaba justo de tiempo, pero los gritos en la sala hicieron salir sin chance de siquiera ponerse ropa.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Habían pasado cerca de diez días desde que Carlisle se había trasladado al ático de Edward, a pesar de todas las comodidades que tenía el viejo estaba realmente cascarrabias. Jacob estaba con el pie en alto en el sofá mientras una bolsa de hielo abrazaba su lesionado tobillo, sus manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Edward lo vio pidiendo explicaciones, Jacob, lo único que hizo fue señalar hacia la cocina con su barbilla.

La escena era bastante cómica, Carlisle estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas electrónica rodeando el mesón del centro, delante de él la mujer que había contratado como enfermera, huía con un paquete de galletas de chocolate en las manos.

—Que me lleve…—susurró entrando, — ¡Papá! ¡Tania! —ambos se detuvieron, y voltearon a verlo, la mujer se atragantó al verlo en toalla con el cabello mojado y cara furiosa, Carlisle más bien se cruzó de brazos furioso y maldiciendo haber sido encontrado.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —fue lo único que dijo el patriarca, Edward alzó las cejas incrédulo.

—Tengo una reunión a las 9, pero hubiera sido imposible dormir con semejantes gritos, vuelvo a preguntarles, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Tania se atragantó, Edward ladeó la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

—Ehh, su…—la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza— su papá quería galletas —sacudió torpemente la cajita que llevaba en la mano— me… me indicaron que no podía comer azúcar y carbo… carbo… —se quedó atragantada cuando la toalla bajó un poco mostrando una jodida y sensual "V" en las caderas de Edward. De no haberse encontrado tan molesto, le habría gustado el tartamudeo de la chica, adoraba ponerlas gagas.

En cambio se giró hasta su padre levantando una ceja y anclando sus manos a sus caderas, — ¿Galletas? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Una jodida galleta no va a hacerme daño. —Se enfurruño el viejo cruzándose más de brazos y evitándole la mirada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta Tania arrancándole la caja de las manos, la mujer no separó la vista del camino de vello debajo de su ombligo, Edward la ignoró. — ¡No puedes comer galletas! —Regañó a su padre— debes hacerle caso a Tania, ella es enfermera, ella sabe lo que hace.

—Ella no sabe nada —dijo con desdén— está más pendiente de que se te caiga esa condenada toalla que de mí, estoy seguro que si me como una jodida torta de chocolate ahora, ella ni se inmutaría. —Edward apretó los labios para no reírse, la enfermera se puso tan roja como su cabello.

—Papá —empezó con voz dulce— ¿En qué habíamos quedado? ¿Me vas a hacer botar toda la comida que pueda dañarte de casa?

— ¡Demonios, No! —esta vez gritó Jacob desde la sala, Edward cerró los ojos, ambos parecían unos jodidos niños.

— ¡Tú cállate! —gritó Edward hacia la sala, respiró profundo y sacudió su cabello con su mano, algunas gotas de agua volaron por los aires. — Tengo que prepararme para salir. No puedes comer galletas, si tienes hambre en la nevera está el yogurt que Ángela dijo que podías comer. — Carlisle hizo sonido de arcadas, el cual Edward ignoró, se giró hacia Tania.

—Estuvo bien que no le dieras esto de comer, te lo agradezco, —inclinó la cabeza—permiso, voy tarde. —Salió de la cocina para ir a cambiarse, Jacob seguía sonriendo desde el sofá, Edward le sacó el dedo del medio mientras seguía su camino, Jacob soltó una carcajada socarrona, que aun continuó después que aventara la puerta de su habitación.

.

—Lo están esperando Mr. Cullen —le indicó el maestre del lugar, Edward asintió mientras era escoltado a su mesa, no conocía esta cliente, la dama de hacía dos noches le dijo que lo necesitaba para una sobrina que estaba pasando por una terrible pérdida, Edward había sido un tanto renuente a aceptar, las mujeres despechadas no era algo que le gustara, se ponían demasiado sentimentales a la hora del sexo y él no abrazaba a nadie después de acostarse, no las trataba mal, pero tampoco hacía eso de los arrumacos. Así le ofrecieran pagarle por ellos.

Pero la Sra. Carmen Delani, había sido bastante convincente y fastidiosa al respecto y adicionándole unos buenos y grandes billetes verdes, Edward había accedido a reunirse con la chica en cuestión, ya había aceptado para cuando le dijeron que se reunieran para cenar primero, eso no lo hacía, mostrarse en público con sus clientas no era algo aceptable, pero de nuevo el dinero y la promesa de sexo joven lo convencieron, últimamente había estado con viejas, tener una chiquilla sin mucho kilometraje podía ser divertido.

Siguió al maestre y se alivió al ver que la chica había elegido una mesa apartada y de luz tenue, no tendrían mucha audiencia después de todo.

—Buenas noches —inclinó su cabeza hacia la chica sentada sola, ésta levantó la cabeza rápidamente y al verlo (como todas) se deslumbró un poco, Edward sonrió torcido y agachándose lo necesario tomó la mano que la chica no había podido mover aun y le depositó un beso como un caballero.

—En… encantada —le guiñó un ojo provocándole una risita tonta y desabrochándose el botón de su chaqueta se sentó a su lado.

—El placer es mío —sin voltearse a ver al maestre le indicó— Chivas Regal 18, en las rocas. —El hombre asintió— ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó a la joven, se sintió fascinado con la lozanía de su piel, ella negó rápidamente y Edward hizo entonces una seña despidiendo al maestre.

—Lamento llegar tarde, —dijo, no era cierto, pero era una buena línea para romper el hielo.

—No… no llegaste tarde —aun pudo escuchar un temblor en su voz.

—Estás nerviosa —dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella asintió rápidamente.

—Nunca… nunca he hecho esto —Edward sonrió se hizo un poco a un lado cuando un mesero diferente le entregó su trago. Le indicó que esperara y tomó la copa de la chica, con un leve olfateo se dio cuenta de que era una bebida afrutada sin nada de alcohol— tráeme otro trago igual —le indicó al mesonero que de inmediato buscó la orden.

—No quiero beber esta noche —Edward le colocó su trago sin tocar al frente.

—Solo una probada, estás nerviosa y temblando, esto te hará entrar en calor y relajarte un poco, créeme. —La chica, con una mano temblorosa y con un poco de duda, lo tomó y cuando el líquido ambarino tocó su lengua vació el vaso de varios tragos, Edward soltó una risa mientras la chica se colocaba una mano en el pecho y pasaba la lengua por su encía hormigueante.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó divertido, la chica no habló pero asintió, Edward agradeció al mesonero que venía con su trago y lo tomó inclinándolo hacia ella para brindar.

—Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerte… —esperó, ella reaccionó y tomando su vaso vacío pero con hielo chocó ligeramente con el de él.

—Alice Brandon, gracias por el trago. —Edward asintió y lo vació igual que lo había hecho ella, pidió otra ronda y empezó a trabajar.

—Entonces, Alice, ¿Qué deseas para esta noche? Soy todo tuyo, solo dime lo que quieras.

A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda— Podemos… humm —su voz era bastante baja, Edward ocultó lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa divertida y se inclinó lo suficiente para escucharla.

— ¿Podemos? —Dejó la pregunta para que ella la continuara, Alice retorció la servilleta de tela en sus manos— ¿pedir algo primero? —Edward rió esta vez.

—Por supuesto, por eso estamos aquí, ya te dije Alice, haré justo todo lo que quieras —la chica volvió a atragantarse.

—Lo… ¿lo que yo quiera? —Edward asintió despacio para que no se perdiera ningún movimiento.

—Lo que sea.

.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Edward se sorprendió al encontrar a Jacob en el sofá de la sala, vio en su rolex que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, dejó sus llaves en la mesita, había dejado su chaqueta en el auto así que solo caminó hasta él y se dejó caer a su lado.

— ¿Así de mal? —Preguntó Jake, Edward solo rodó sus ojos, — ¿Quieres un trago? —negó en respuesta.

—He tomado demasiados esta noche —suspiró cerrando sus ojos. — Pero no tengo ánimos de hablar de eso ahora, cuéntame, ¿Cómo está el viejo?

Jake soltó una risotada, —bien, después que despidió a Tania, se quedó más tranquilo. —Edward abrió los ojos y se sentó más derecho.

— ¿Después de que hiciera qué? —Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que escuchaste, después de que te fuiste él exigió que le diera las galletas, ella se sintió valiente por tus palabras y se plantó frente a él, debo agregar que fue una jodida y divertida escena que ver, pero tu viejo ejerció su poder y la echó, no fue nada sutil y dudo que regrese.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruñó Edward, —¿Por qué demonios sigue haciendo esto?

Jake suspiró, —sabes cómo es tu viejo.

—Demonios, Jake, ya despidió a cinco, no pensé que fuera así en lo absoluto, Tania apenas estaba terminando su primer día, ¡y fue la que duró más!

Jake rió, —Diablos hombre, de verdad que tu viejo es un caso.

—Pero ya no mas, lo voy a amenazar con contratar a un hombre si sigue así, tengo suficiente con que lidiar sin su continua despedidera de enfermeras.

— ¿Un hombre? Ya quisiera ver cuando se lo digas, además Ed… ¿Tienes suficiente con que lidiar? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Tú lidias con puras tipas! Tu gran problemas es cogértelas y darle orgasmos, ¡eso no es demasiado con que lidiar! —Edward rodó los ojos.

—No me jodas tú. Jake, esto es un trabajo y aunque no lo creas, algunas clientas son más complicadas de complacer que otras. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Maldito suertudo. —Edward se colocó de pie.

—No pienso discutir contigo mi trabajo y tampoco que lo entiendas, me voy a dormir, estoy reventado y aparentemente mañana debo conseguirle enfermera nueva al viejo.

—Seh, seh, piérdete, yo me quedo un rato mas, están dando un maratón de The Wlaking Dead.

Edward caminó hacia los cuartos pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, — ¿Cuándo tienes consulta con el médico? —Jacob se removió un poco incómodo.

—En dos días.

— ¿Es por eso que aun estás despierto? —Jake ladeó su cabeza y sonrió de una manera que parecía macabra.

—Casi no puedo apoyarme aun en él Ed, las noticias no van a ser buenas.

—No pienses así, hombre, quizás solo necesitas mas reposo. —Jake repitió la misma mueca de antes.

—Seh, o quizás ya estoy acabado.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Ujum. —se dedicó a ver la televisión de nuevo y Edward sin saber que mas agregar a la desgracia de su mejor amigo, se fue directo a la ducha, sintiéndose terrible por no saber cómo ayudarlo.

.

.

— ¿Isabella? —la chica pegó un salto y salió corriendo, perdiéndose al cruzar el pasillo y entrar en un armario de artículos de limpieza.

Se apoyó contra la puerta llena de terror, cerró los ojos y rogó porque no la siguiera.

— ¿Isabella? —tapó su boca con ambas manos para que no la escuchara respirar, tendría que irse en algún momento, esta no era su ala del hospital y no entendía que demonios hacía aquí. Pensó que esperar diez minutos sería suficiente, pero cuando pasaron, prefirió que pasaran diez mas y así sucesivamente.

Toc, toc, toc.

Bella pegó un salto y se cubrió de nuevo la boca— me dijeron que llevas ahí una hora encerrada, ¿estás bien? —El alivio le recorrió cuando escuchó la voz de su primo, se incorporó y abrió tan solo una rendija de la puerta.

— ¿Estás solo? —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Si Rachel, estoy solo, ¿sales o entro? —Respiró profundo.

—Salgo, —arrugó sus ojos con lo brillante de los pasillos, Emmett se apartó lo necesario y negó despacio.

—Sé que yo mismo te dije que trabajaras aquí pero si vas a correr así cada vez que veas a Mike, —sacudió la cabeza, —esa no es vida Rach.

Bella mordió su labio inferior, — ¿Cómo supiste que huía de él? —él soltó una risa.

—Él fue el que me dijo donde encontrarte, le costó conseguir donde estaba, por eso me demoré, lo siento.

Bella casi se atragantó— ¿Él te dijo donde encontrarme? —Emmett la instó a caminar por el pasillo.

—El chico no es malo, Rach y creo que seriamente está preocupado por ti.

—Debería odiarme Emm, lo dejé plantado frente a ambas familias.

—No sabrás si te odia o no hasta que hables con él. —Ella tan solo negó rápidamente, Emmett rió pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos, acompáñame.

— ¿A dónde?

—A casa de un paciente, estuvo internado antes de que entraras y al parecer a despedido a todas sus enfermeras, necesita una inyección y voy a ponérsela.

— ¿Haces trabajos a domicilio?

—Solo esta vez y solo porque Ángela me lo pidió, al parecer el hijo del paciente es muy amigo de ella —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No les molestará que yo vaya contigo?

—Nah, no lo creo, después vamos a buscar a Nessie y vamos a comer—alzó sus cejas en una invitación.

—Me tienes con solo mencionar a Nessie.

—Lo sé.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que estaban a punto de cambiar radicalmente sus vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco el comentario?

Les cuento que cree un grupo en Facebook llamado "Los fics de Mar" por si se quieren unir.

Mar!


	2. Capítulo 2 Crush

**¡Hola de nuevo! Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en actualizar todos los domingos.**

 **Nos vemos si quieren en los comentarios.**

 **Como siempre; la historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Meyer.**

 **Crush.**

Bella sonrió al escuchar el zumbido de la silla de ruedas eléctrica entrando a la cocina, las galletas que estaba horneando empezaron a llenar el ambiente con su aroma. — Huele bien —dijo la voz de Carlisle tras ella.

—Claro que lo hace. Te dije que hago unas galletas magistrales, Carlisle —el anciano sonrió, tenía sus dientes sorprendentemente blancos, Bella le hizo un guiño— ¿Quieres?

—Por supuesto —respondió mientras rodaba los ojos— es obvio que quiero, pero asegúrate de que mi muchacho no te vea dándomelas, se vuelve loco cuando como galletas.

Bella había oído muchas cosas de Edward. Entre Carlisle y Jacob le habían llenado la cabeza con miles de cuidados que debía tenerle al hombre que le pagaba, ella sacudía la cabeza con despreocupe, Edward no le parecía malo, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba buenísimo. Flaco pero musculoso, hermoso y con confianza, una combinación letal e imposible de no mirar. Por lo menos Bella tenía ahora un rostro nuevo para sus fantasías nocturnas. Imaginar a Edward devorándola y poseyéndola estaba dándole unos auto orgasmos increíbles, por lo que, dijeran lo que le dijeran no le parecía el ogro que todos querían dibujarle.

—No, no lo hará. Mis galletas son mágicas y no te dirá nada si las comes. —Ciertamente lo eran, ya que la receta era especial para la dieta de Carlisle.

Ya tenía una semana como "enfermera" de Carlisle, las comillas eran porque en realidad no era una. Alguna vez pensó en estudiar enfermería como su primo, pero la verdad era que no había empezado a estudiar nada, a pesar de que tenía más que la edad suficiente para hacerlo, la universidad no estaba en sus planes inmediatos y quizás nunca lo estuvieran.

—Como se nota que no lo conoces ni un poco —Bella sacudió un poco su cabeza riendo, Carlisle le ponía demasiado cuidado a las reacciones de su hijo, cosa que no hacía cuando estaban frente a frente.

—Ya veremos. —Encendió la luz interna del horno y se asomó a verlas— aun les falta un poco, ¿vamos a la sala? Creo que hoy hay juego.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios— juegan Seahawks —. Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ellos no perdieron el Super Bowl este año? —Carlisle se volvió a verla con ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera cometido un error gravísimo — ¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro asustada de sus palabras sin saber el por qué.

—No te preocupes Bella —una voz diferente le contestó, estaba tan pendiente del rostro de Carlisle que no prestó atención a Jacob entrando por la puerta de la cocina y dio un saltito de la impresión— Carlisle cree que tengo corazón blando, puedo escuchar que mi equipo perdió, no soy tan susceptible.

Entró en la cocina con sus muletas, Bella se apartó porque ocupaba mucho espacio, lo observó mientras fue a la nevera a sacar una cerveza— ¿Eres… muy… fanático? —preguntó con dudas, la verdad no tenía mucha idea del futbol, en su pueblo en casa no veía los juegos, estaba siempre en la escuela dominical o ayudando en la iglesia.

—Oh Dios —dijo Carlisle cubriéndose la cara con su mano, Bella no entendió por qué se veía entre preocupado y asombrado. Jacob en cambio tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Bella… ¿No sabes nada de futbol? —Se sintió un poco intimidada mientras con pena negó despacio.

Carlisle no podía salir de su asombro en cambio Jacob soltó una carcajada, Bella sonrió con labios temblorosos.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —Sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas. Jacob rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No muñeca, no dijiste nada malo, el viejo siempre se preocupa por mostrar su fanatismo. La verdad es que yo solía jugar con los Seahawks.

— ¿Jugar? ¿Cómo… en el equipo? —Esta vez Carlisle rodó sus ojos.

—Es el mariscal —Bella mordió su labio y Jacob rió mas ligero.

—Solía ser —corrigió el moreno, Carlisle intentó refutar pero el jugador continuó hablando. — No tienes idea de qué significa eso, ¿no? —La chica negó con la cabeza, Jacob maniobrando con sus muletas se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Quieres ver el juego y te muestro?

— ¡Oye! —Esta vez intervino Carlisle —ella es mi hermosa enfermera caliente, no la invites a nada.

Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza, se inclinó un poco acercándose a Carlisle, dejando su trasero en pompa y a la vista de Jacob que observaba divertido como interactuaba con el viejo.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos el juego los tres? —guiñó un ojo. El viejo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Puedes con Jake y conmigo? —Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que puedo con los dos, es más, podemos invitar a tu hijo y a Emmett, tu enfermero.

— ¡Diablos chica! —Carlisle dio un aplauso con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, — ¿No te es suficiente dos? ¿Puedes con cuatro sementales a la vez? —Jacob reía a carcajadas, Carlisle estaba extasiado con la actitud de la chica, Bella en respuesta le dio otro guiño y encogió un hombro coqueta.

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando? —Edward entró a la cocina, Bella dio un ligero salto de la impresión, ella estaba jugando con Carlisle y con Jacob. En el tiempo que tenía yendo allá se habían hecho amigos y ambos eran fanáticos de las insinuaciones y el doble sentido, ella se divertía jugando con ellos, pero nunca hablaba en serio.

—Lo siento —dijo sintiendo su cara roja mientras se alejaba de Jacob y se paraba derecha.

Carlisle y Jake seguían riendo— nada hijo, solo hablábamos.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Planeando un trío? —Bella abrió sus ojos de más sintiéndose increíblemente apenada, les dio la espalda y abrió el horno para ver las galletas, pensando si podía meterse en él y desaparecer.

— ¿Trío? —Preguntó con duda Carlisle— nadie habló de tríos —Edward abrió la boca, pero su padre no lo dejó continuar— hablamos de cuatro hombres y ella, ¿Cómo se llamaría eso Jake? ¿Quíntuple?

Bella pidió que el calor del horno la matara de inmediato.

—Creo que se llamaría quinteto, Car —Contestó el jugador lesionado con voz jocosa, Bella cerró los ojos y se inclinó más hacia el calor del horno.

Alguien la tomó por las caderas y la hizo enderezar— sal de ahí, ellos están jugando y vas a terminar como la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel —habían sido las manos de Edward. Bella se dio vuelta lentamente, el aire frío abrazó sus mejillas acaloradas y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, se vieron a los ojos por un momento demasiado largo, alguien se aclaró la garganta tras ellos pero Edward no rompió la vista de ella.

—Si vas a seguirles la corriente, no puedes caer en tus mismos juegos. O vas al mismo ritmo o vas a terminar con la presión sanguínea alta—. Bella no podía determinar si se estaba burlando de ella o hablaba en serio, por lo que manejo un simple y torpe asentimiento de cabeza.

—Siempre vienes a estropearnos el ambiente —Carlisle chasqueó los dientes tras él y fue así que Edward la dejo salir de sus manos— la tenía casi lista. Eres un bloquea penes —Bella ahogó su asombro.

—Pues lamento haberte arruinado la noche con tu enfermera caliente. Pero querían meterme en el asunto. De haberlo sabido no hubiera hecho planes para la noche. —Edward rió pareciéndole muy cómicas sus palabras, Jacob lo secundó pero cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Isabella, se arrepintió de inmediato. La chica parecía apenada, pero estaba aterrorizada también. Edward pareció entonces genuinamente apenado.

—Por Dios, no… —ella empezó a balbucear mientras se alejaba de los tres hombres— yo jamás —negó atragantándose con su propia vergüenza— nunca… no, yo estaba jugando, nunca…. ¡Dios, no yo voy a acostarme con ustedes! —Sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió hasta la puerta, ahora los tres hombres la veían con ojos y bocas muy abiertas— Sr. Cullen… Edward, yo… su padre… Jake… solo juga… no… no…

—Bella por amor a Dios, respira un poco —él único que habló fue Edward, se acercó con las manos levantadas para no asustarla— todos sabemos que esas jamás han sido tus intenciones. Estaba jugando…

— ¿Ju… Jugando? ¿Qué clase de juegos son esos?

—De la misma clase de cuando dijiste que podías tomarnos a los cuatro. —Edward suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Para ser un anciano pensaba demasiado con su otra cabeza.

— ¡Pero no hablaba enserio! —Gritó la chica al anciano. — Ahora él cree…—señaló a Edward que la interrumpió de inmediato.

—Yo tampoco hablaba en serio —a pesar de la voz alterada de la chica, Edward mantuvo un tono calmado.

—Ok, ok —esta vez fue Jacob quien habló— vamos a dejar las cosas así, es mejor que ambos dejen de explicarse porque sinceramente lo están poniendo peor. Era una broma, eso es todo. Se salió un poco de las manos pero si todos prometemos no hacerlas más, creo que estaremos bien. ¿Qué me dicen? —A falta de respuesta se encogió de hombros— el juego va a empezar así que me largo al sofá. Viejo, te espero allá. Bella, sigues invitada, muñeca —le hizo un guiño y afianzando sus muletas de nuevo bajo sus brazos salió a la sala.

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, Edward suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, — ¿Quieres que te lleve al cuarto, papá? —Carlisle negó antes inclusive de que terminara de hablar.

—No. Voy a ver el juego con Jake, le dije que lo haría —Edward asintió y fue a empujar su silla, Carlisle levantó la mano para detenerlo— no soy un inválido, chico, puedo ir yo solo —y sin volver a ver a Bella salió de la cocina siguiendo el camino del jugador.

—Dios lo siento tanto —Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Edward a pesar de lo consternado que se sintió por la chica, no pudo evitar reír.

—Vamos. No fue tan malo. Mi papá y Jake tienden a ser un poco… subidos de tonos con sus comentarios.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella observándolo entre sus dedos, él metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se esforzó mucho en no sonreír como un tonto que era justo lo que quería hacer— siempre son así, diciéndome estas cosas tontas. Nunca contesto de regreso, solo me rio y sacudo la cabeza, pero hoy me pareció divertido contestar y entonces usted…

—Edward.

— ¿Ah?

—Es Edward, no usted…—ella sacudió la mano restándole importancia, Edward suspiró.

—Creo que mejor me voy —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mi padre te despidió?

—No —contesto ella con asombro. — ¿Estoy despedida? —Edward suspiró. Su mejor amigo y padre podían comunicarse sin problemas con ella pero él no tenía la misma suerte.

—No, no lo estás, deja este incidente de lado y haz tu trabajo, no le des importancia a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y prometo no tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden.

Bella asintió mordiendo ligeramente su labio— de verdad lo siento.

—Yo también. No debí entrar diciendo eso, mi intención era unirme a la broma, no apenarte. —Bella se mantuvo en silencio— tres hombres solos tienden a hacer abrumadores, parece que solo pensamos en sexo y me pareció divertido meterme en la conversación, parecías muy cómoda hasta que interrumpí y lo eché todo a perder.

—No —dijo ella de inmediato— solo que no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de bromas. Eres tan serio.

Edward rió torciendo la cabeza, pasó sus dedos por las comisuras de sus labios— no soy serio Bella, jamás lo he sido —la chica frunció el ceño. Era enigmático, siempre tenía una media sonrisa que hacía parecer que sabía algo que los demás no. Era fascinante solo verlo a los ojos. Todas las veces encontraba algo nuevo.

—Edward, ¿En que trabajas? —La pregunta salió antes de poder pensarla, no era nada del otro mundo preguntar eso, pero sus orejas se encendieron de inmediato porque nunca había sido así de directa con su jefe.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pasó la mano por su cabello y esa sonrisa socarrona regresó a sus labios, cuando abrió la boca para contestarle su celular sonó, alzó un dedo indicándole que esperara y contestó de inmediato la llamada.

—Sí… 15 minutos. Ok —fue la conversación más extraña y corta que Bella había escuchado alguna vez, no hubo un saludo o una sonrisa.

—Te cuento en otra oportunidad. —Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto del mesón, — Hasta mañana Isabella, cuídate de esos dos y no te dejes intimidar —le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina a la puerta, ella, aunque no era su trabajo, lo acompañó, sosteniendo su chaqueta abierta para que se la colocara, Edward sonrió mientras se agachaba e introducía sus brazos en las mangas.

—Adiós padre. Jake. —Ambos levantaron solo una de sus manos mientras observaban con atención la pantalla. Antes de cerrar la puerta la volvió a observar dedicándole un guiño mientras iba a trabajar por la noche.

Bella fue a la cocina y sacó las galletas del horno, colocó algunas en un plato y las llevó a la sala. Para ella era mejor comerlas recién hechas, las colocó en la mesa del centro y se dejó caer sentada en el brazo del sofá al lado de Jake, observó a los jugadores correr pero no le prestó atención a ninguna de las jugadas, su mente estaba distraída.

— ¿Estás bien? —El contacto en su pierna la despabiló un poco, le sonrió a Jake mientras asentía.

—Increíble.

—Escucha —susurró el jugador solo para ella— no quieres subirte a ese autobús con él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Edward. —Ella podía negarlo. Podía decir que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero nunca fue mentirosa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, él es una persona increíble. Pero como pareja es una mierda.

—Yo no lo quiero de pareja. —Su respuesta fue rápida y se sorprendió solo un poco de en verdad pensar así. Edward le fascinaba, pero no lo veía como material de novio. Jake alzó sus cejas sin creer lo que escuchaba, Bella le devolvió la mirada hasta que él rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eres una persona extraña, Bella. Y lo digo de la mejor manera. Pareces dulce e inocente pero no sé. No termino de creerlo. Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí?

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? —Batió sus ojos haciéndolo reír.

—Claro. Me agradas. Pero…

— ¿Pero? —Inclinó la cabeza para hablarle más bajo.

—También me preocupo por Edward.

— ¿Crees que pueda lastimar a Edward? —Su tono era más que incrédulo. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. —Bella frunció el ceño sin entender de que hablaba Jacob.

—Jake... ¿de qué hablas, exactamente? —Sintió que se había perdido algo en la conversación.

— ¿Ustedes dos van a seguir cuchicheando o van a ver el bendito partido? —Hicieron silencio de inmediato al escuchar a Carlisle.

Ambos se enfrascaron en ver el juego. La conversación anterior quedó olvidada cuando Jake le explico las yardas y las jugadas, y rió cuando la única de la que se acordaba era el touch down y no sabía muy bien cada cuando hacían uno.

Por lo que esperaba la reacción de ambos hombres para saber si debía molestarse o aplaudir. A pesar de todo pasó un muy agradable momento, los Seahawks ganaron finalmente y ambos hombres estaban desbordantes de alegría.

Cuando las entrevistas a los jugadores y al entrenador comenzaron, Carlisle se declaró fuera, Bella lo acompañó a su cuarto y lo ayudó a arreglarse para dormir, podía caminar distancias muy cortas y hacía casi todo por sí mismo pero aun estaba un poco débil y se cansaba rápido, por lo que Bella siempre estaba ahí solo por si acaso.

Después de que Carlisle había despedido a varias de las enfermeras. Edward cumplió su amenaza y gracias a la ayuda de Ángela llevó a un hombre a casa. Emmett había ido para colocar sus inyecciones diarias, Edward esperaba que su padre por fin entrara en cintura y dejara de despedir enfermeras. Pero el enfermero Emmett había ido con su hermosa y joven prima, de la cual Carlisle quedó profundamente flechado.

Luego de ofrecerle todas sus riquezas y ganarse carcajadas de parte de ambos primos, terminaron llegando a un acuerdo de que Bella cuidaría de Carlisle luego de su turno en el hospital, de 3 de la tarde hasta la media noche con traslado en taxi pagado, y Emmett iría muy temprano en las mañanas para ponerle sus inyecciones diarias y de tomarle la tensión antes de presentarse en el hospital a sus turnos diarios.

Carlisle estaba casi 24 horas cubierto, Edward y Jacob podían encargarse de él las horas en las que no tendría supervisión médica. Bella acomodó las almohadas de Carlisle y sonriendo cuando el viejo cerró sus ojos, salió de la habitación.

—Cayó rendido. —Jacob le sonrió pero siguió prestándole atención a la televisión. — Jake.

—Dime, muñeca.

Suspiró, — ¿En qué trabaja, Edward?

Rió y esta vez le prestó atención, — ¿No te lo ha dicho?

—Si lo hubiera hecho no te preguntaría.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas, muñeca? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Deja de contestarme con más preguntas. Evadiendo la respuesta solo me da más curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? —Bella puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—En verdad te odio en este momento. —Jake soltó una carcajada.

—Solo estoy jodiendo contigo, muñeca. Si quieres saber que hace Ed tienes que preguntarle tu misma.

— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decírmelo? Carlisle me dijo que solías jugar.

—Y con ese "solías" me has partido el corazón en dos, muñeca.

Bella se sintió un poco mal por él. — ¿Vas a volver a jugar alguna vez?

—Ok —se enderezó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento. — Prefiero que sigamos hablando de Edward —Bella resopló.

—No te vas a escapar tan fácil. Escúpelo.

Jacob tomó una respiración muy profunda y vio con tristeza su tobillo. — La verdad es que no lo sé. Tuve una lesión muy fuerte a principios de año. Jugando en el super bowl. —Alzó sus cejas— me lesioné faltando poco para terminar el partido. Y gracias a eso perdimos. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —Jacob negó.

—No muñeca. De eso no me gusta hablar. Pero búscalo en You tube. Los videos existen.

— ¿Vas a volver a jugar?

Jacob lo pensó por un momento, — no lo sé. No puedo caminar. —Se encogió de hombros sin poder completar la idea.

— ¿Has recibido tratamiento de algún tipo?

—Todos —soltó una risa. —Y sigue doliendo como un demonio. —Bella alzó sus cejas sin saber cómo continuar.

—Lo siento —Jacob suspiró.

—Seh… todos lo hacemos. —El silencio se tornó incómodo y Bella se sintió mal y entrometida cuando el musculoso y enorme jugador se colocó aparatosamente de pie. — Es tarde. No me gusta dejarte sola pero de verdad tengo sueño.

—No te preocupes —dijo con voz pequeña— son las nueve, pronto le toca a Carlisle su medicina para el corazón, luego de dársela me iré a casa —se encogió de hombros y cerró la boca. Estaba balbuceando. Jacob le dio una sonrisa triste y asintió mientras se calaba las muletas bajo los hombros. Quiso ayudarlo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo por lo que se quedó sentadita viendo como se marchaba.

—Si Edward llega tarde puedes llamar un taxi. En la puerta está el sobre con el dinero del servicio. —Ella ya sabía eso. Nunca había visto a Edward llegar a casa, pero le asintió a Jacob.

—Gracias. —Caminaba despacio hacia su habitación.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo de espaldas a ella.

Cuando quedó sola se regañó a sí misma. — Genial Isabella. Simplemente genial.

Su celular sonó y un mensaje de su primo se mostró en la pantalla.

 _¿Dormida? Ya salí del hospital y voy a tomarme unas copas con Paul. ¿Quieres venir?_

Paul era el sabor de esta semana. Como Emmett mismo se lo había dicho cuando le preguntó por él. Bella rió mientras le contestaba a su desvergonzado primo.

 _Aun trabajando. Salgo a las 12. Pero tómate una por mí._

 _Lo tienes chica. Puedo tomarme hasta dos en tu nombre. ¿Te espero despierto?_

 _No es necesario. Solo por favor si vas a llevar a Paul a casa. Quédate en tu cuarto ¿sí?_

 _¿Aun no lo superas?_

Un par de noches atrás había encontrado a Emmett teniendo sexo con un chico en la sala. Pegó un grito y salió de inmediato al pasillo cerrando la puerta, pero no pudo borrar de su mente el trasero desnudo del chico desconocido. Que pasó a ser Paul que su primo amablemente se lo presentó luego de que se vistieran.

 _Solo digo que me hubiera gustado conocer primero su rostro que su trasero._

 _Tranquila. Podemos cambiar de posición si lo deseas. Has visto mi trasero desnudo antes._

Soltó una carcajada y colocó una mano contra su boca esperando no haber despertado a nadie. Siguió sonriendo mientras tipiaba. Su primo definitivamente estaba loco.

 _No quiero ver ningún trasero cuando llegue a casa. ¿He sido clara?_

 _Como el agua chica. Aburrida como una ostra mi Rach. Pero clara._

 _Aburrida no. Decente._

 _Decente es la traducción elegante de aburrida._

 _Disfruta tus tragos Emmett._ —Escribió. Si seguía buscándole la lengua se textearían hasta la media noche.

 _Seguro lo haré. Bom bom. Y tranquila, hoy no habrá sexo salvaje en la sala. (Solo en mi cuarto)_

Volvió a reír, pero no tan fuerte. No contestó y sabía que Emmett no lo esperaba. Tan solo rogaba que para cuando llegara a casa, Paul ya se hubiera ido o en efecto estuvieran encerrados en su cuarto.

.

—Bella.

—Bella.

—Bella.

— ¿Ah? —Se incorporó de inmediato. Parpadeó salvajemente. El televisor de la sala mostraba como un Zombie era prácticamente picado en dos. Se enderezó parpadeando y fijándose en su alrededor.

— ¿Edward? —Él se estaba enderezando. La había despertado. Bella tomó rápidamente el celular de la mesa del centro. Normalmente ponía una alarma a quince para las doce por si esto pasaba. Quedarse dormida.

—Si soy yo —se sentó a su lado y le extendió una botella de agua— llegué temprano, no te preocupes —le dijo cuando observó que buscaba la hora en el celular, Bella vio que eran apenas pasadas las once. Alzó sus cejas, no tenía idea de que tenía tanto sueño.

—Lo lamento —dijo y le dio un trago a la botella.

—No soy un tirano, Bella. Este horario es difícil. No espero que estés despierta hasta media noche. Carlisle duerme como una piedra. Pero si algo le pasa me gusta saber que hay alguien que camina sobre sus dos pies que pueda ayudarlo.

Bella recordó la conversación con Jacob y se encogió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Lo vio con asombro enderezándose.

—Nada. —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Bella olisqueó el aire y un ligero olor a cigarrillo le llegó.

— ¿Fumas? —sus orejas se encendieron. Volvía a hacer preguntas personales.

—No —contestó frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué preguntas? —Se sintió entrometida.

—Hueles a cigarrillo —no quería ofenderlo ni hacerle ver que lo estaba oliendo, pero él simplemente rió pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Estaba en un Bar, puede que me haya quedado el olor de allí.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando.

—Lo estaba.

— ¿En un Bar?

—Mi trabajo es versátil.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿En qué trabajas?

Edward está vez rió. — ¿Eres algo entrometida, verdad? —Y las orejas volvieron a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. No me molesta —se encogió de hombros— me divierte.

Alzó las cejas— pues me alegra divertirte —agregó en tono irónico.

Edward soltó una risa viendo hacia el suelo de la sala. — Soy compañía. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ah? —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso. Soy compañía. Ofrezco compañía. A mujeres. Que me pagan por… acompañarlas.

— ¿A beber en un Bar? —No entendía pero Edward soltó una enorme carcajada al escucharla.

—Necesitas un poco mas de malicia en esa mente tuya, muñeca. —Se asustó cuando le dijo así. Solo Jacob lo hacía y francamente ni siquiera lo había notado. Pero ahora no podía pasarlo por alto.

— ¿Bella? —Se había quedado en silencio.

— ¿Ujum?

—No me gusta llamarme a mí mismo así, pero para que lo entiendas voy a usar esa palabra.

Bella salió de su trance y rodó los ojos.

—No soy una idiota.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres. Pero aquí va. Soy un gigoló. —Bella alzó las cejas y su boca se abrió por completo robándole una sonrisa a Edward.

—No me gusta llamarme así porque no me "vendo" por sexo. Me gusta el sexo. Desde lo que probé no pude dejar de hacerlo. Descubrí que hay mujeres que les gusta igual que yo y están dispuestas a pagarme por la discreción de nuestras reuniones. —Se encogió de hombros— el termino sería "Dama de compañía" que yo sepa, no existe una versión masculina. "Caballero de compañía" simplemente suena estúpido.

—Y gigoló suena, ¿vulgar?

—Exacto —le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Wow.

—Debo decir que esperé cualquier reacción a esta tan…

— ¿Tan, qué?

—Tan tranquila.

—Solo estoy en shock.

—Es comprensible.

— ¿Te pagan por tener sexo? —Preguntó bajito y Edward rió.

—Créeme. Es más profundo que eso, pero… si. Me pagan por tener sexo.

—Wow… solo… digo… wow.

Edward rió de nuevo. — Debo suponer por tu reacción que estás ciertamente asombrada y no asqueada.

—No… asqueada no… ¿sorprendida? Puedes apostarlo. —Pasó la mano por su cabello. Abrió los ojos de más y se giró cómicamente a verlo. — ¿Vienes de ver a una clienta?

Edward rió encantado. — Sip. ¿A dónde crees que voy todas las noches?

—No lo sé.

—Voy a verme con clientas. —Aclaró.

— ¿Tienes sexo, todas las noches? —Edward no podía dejar de reír.

—No todas las noches, pero en su mayoría sí.

—Wow.

—Has dicho mucho eso.

—Pero es que…—Lo vio a los ojos, él le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Wow? —Bella rió perdiendo la tensión de los hombros.

—No puedes culparme por estar asombrada. Sé que la gente tiene sexo. Se eso, pero…—Soltó una risa—vivo con el promiscuo de mi primo, trabajo para un gigoló y aun soy virgen ¿Qué tan irónico es eso?

Edward alzó sus cejas, — así que sí eres virgen. —No preguntó.

Bella asintió, —todavía.

—Por ahora. —La corrigió, — ¿Te avergüenzas de eso?

—No —contestó de inmediato. — ¿Te avergüenzas de ser caballero de compañía?

—No. —Contestó con una risa. Su celular dio un pitido encendiendo la pantalla. Edward lo ojeó y se colocó de pie.

—Tu taxi está aquí —Bella lo vio asombrada, ella aun no había pedido ninguno.

—Lo pedí cuando llegue a casa y te vi acostada en el sofá. Yo me encargo de la pastilla de papá de media noche. Ve a casa y ¿nos vemos mañana? —Le sorprendió el tono de pregunta.

— ¿Aun tengo el trabajo, no?

—Hasta que lo quieras o hasta que papá te despida.

Sonrió, —entonces nos vemos mañana. —Asintió y esperó a que tomara sus cosas, la acompañó a la puerta y cuando tomó el sobre con el dinero del conductor, él le dijo: —Lo pague por tarjeta de crédito. —Bella asintió torpemente y le extendió el sobre, Edward negó rechazándolo— te lo digo para que no te cobren doble. Llévatelo y úsalo como quieras. —Señaló el sobre en sus manos. No iba a discutir por lo que asintió. Mañana traería algunas compras y así el dinero quedaría en manos de los Cullen.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

.

Se alegró de no encontrar a nadie teniendo sexo en su sala. Pero si le impresionó ver a su primo con una taza de té solo en el mesón de la cocina.

—Emmett —. Su primo le dedicó una sonrisa triste cuando la vio, Bella se sentó a su lado. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Suspiró.

—No, pero lo estaré.

— ¿Dónde está Paul? —Se volvió a encoger de hombros. Bella suspiró entendiendo la melancolía de su primo.

—Lo siento.

—Seh —dio un trago a su té.

Bella pasó un brazo por sus hombros. — Oye —lo sacudió un poco— eso significa que puedes cambiar de sabor, ¿no? —Amaba a su primo y odiaba verlo triste.

Emmett sonrió viendo su bebida caliente. —Seh.

Besó su sien, — te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes, no? —Esta vez Emmett se giró lo necesario y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero, mi Rachel. —Besó su cabello. — No te preocupes por mí. Lo que pasó es tonto y la verdad era que no estaba enamorado ni nada.

Se separó un poco, — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Le sorprendió saber que tenía una hija. —Bella frunció el ceño, Emmett le aclaró mejor la idea. —Le sorprendió… que me gustaran las mujeres también.

— ¿No lo sabía?

—Al parecer no, sabes cómo soy, jamás lo escondo pero tampoco tengo un cartel luminoso en la frente.

—A ver si entiendo, ¿te dejó porque eres Bi?

—Sip. —Se encogió de hombros— al parecer es homofóbico.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no sé cómo se le llama a los homosexuales que no toleran la diversidad.

—Idiotas, así es como los llaman. —Emmett rió.

—Chica, tú eras todo lo que necesitaba para levantarme el ánimo. —Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Quieres salir? Podemos ir al bar que me llevaste cuando me escapé de Forks.

— ¿A Beautiful Queen? —Bella asintió, Emmett le sonrió.

—Hoy no, prefiero quedarme hasta tarde viendo televisión. Pero voy a aceptar tu propuesta y el sábado vamos a ir. Nos emborracharemos y bailaremos toda la noche.

—Hasta que consigas un nuevo sabor. —Bella sonrió.

—Aunque lo consiga. Esa noche seré todo para ti —alzó sus cejas provocativamente y Bella rió agradecida de que volviera a ser el mismo.

—Está bien. —Caminó hasta el sofá— ¿Qué vamos a ver en la televisión entonces?

—The Walking Dead. —Bella lo vio con asombro.— ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los Zombies?

—No, no es eso. Solo que a Jacob le encanta ese programa también. Creo que he visto más sangre y tripas esta semana que lo que lo he hecho toda mi vida.

—Pues este Jacob tiene buen gusto. Ya me agrada.

— ¿Tú sabes de futbol? —Preguntó mientras buscaba algún capítulo en la tele.

—Claro. Ese Jacob amigo tuyo era una leyenda en los Seahawks. —Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Lo conocías?

—Claro —Emmett la vio como si estuviera loca. — ¿Tú no sabías quien era?

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué, solo me habías visto a mi jugar en la secundaria? —Bella asintió, Emmett sacudió la cabeza riendo.

—Pues ese chico buenote. Amigo de tu aun mas buenote jefe. Era una jodida leyenda en el futbol.

— ¿Y sabes que fue lo que le pasó? —Encontraron un capítulo pero ninguno le prestaba atención mientras hablaban.

—Creo que dijeron que fue fractura del tobillo. Pero debe haber sido algo peor, porque no ha vuelto y ese día que fuimos a casa de Carlisle lo vi con muletas.

—No puede apoyar para nada el pie. No camina sin ellas.

Emmett alzó sus cejas, — eso apesta.

—Seh… —Bella quería ayudarlo, solo tenía que averiguar cómo.

Después de ver demasiados muertos en la televisión ambos primos se quedaron dormidos entrelazados en el sofá.

El celular de Emmett sonaba estrepitosamente. Callándose solo para volver empezar a de nuevo.

—Emm… —Bella se movió del pecho de su primo donde dormía. —Emm —lo sacudió. —Tu teléfono. —Emmett se incorporó demasiado rápido, lanzándola al suelo.

— ¡Diablos, Emmett! —Bella se incorporó como pudo mientras Emmett gateaba hacia el mesón del comedor y tomaba su teléfono.

—No seas exagerada, no te golpeaste tan duro —Bella le sacó el dedo del medio. Escuchó su risa mientras aclaraba su garganta y atendía la llamada.

— ¿Sí? —Bella se sentó en el suelo recostándose del sofá, vio como Emmett pasaba repetidamente las manos por su rostro. — ¿Qué hora es? ¡Mierda! —Corrió a la habitación, Bella recostó la cabeza del espaldar. No podía ser tan tarde.

—Rachel —salió Emmett de la habitación. —Se me hizo tarde, debo correr al hospital. —Eso la espabiló un poco más.

— ¿Qué pasa con la inyección diaria de Carlisle?

—Necesito que me ayudes con eso.

—Yo no sé inyectar.

—Y aunque lo supieras no puedes hacerlo. —Bella rodó los ojos mientras lo veía meterse en sus pantalones.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

—La que me llamó fue Ángela —explicó mientras sacaba de la nevera el pote de leche y le daba un trago del envase. — Tengo que asistir a una operación esta mañana y le extrañó no verme. Llamó a Edward para ver si ya había salido de allá. Atendió fue Carlisle y por supuesto se dieron cuenta que estaba aun aquí.

—Sigo sin saber cómo te puedo ayudar.

—Alguien va a ir a casa de Edward a inyectar al viejo. Edward duerme y Jacob no está. Tiene que haber alguien que le abra la puerta.

Recordó que Jake tenía una consulta por su tobillo. Asintió— puedo hacer eso. —Emmett caminó hasta la puerta y suspiró acomodándose su bolso en el hombro. — ¿Hay algo más?

—Sí —tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta.

—Ángela mandó a Mike a la casa de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué?

—Mike Newton.

— ¡¿Mí, Mike Newton?! —Emmett rió terminando de salir.

—Hasta donde supe, ya no era tuyo.

—Emmett no puedes hacerme esto.

—Lo siento Rachel —ya iba bajando las escaleras— ¡Te debo una!

— ¡Emmett! —Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su primo se había marchado.

Entró sin poderlo creer a su apartamento. Si Jacob se había ido a su consulta sabía que alguien debía abrirle la puerta a quien sea que fuera a inyectarlo. Molestar a su jefe estaba fuera de contexto.

— ¡Diablos! —Desde que había escapado de la iglesia casi hace un mes atrás no había visto a Mike. Y desde que había huido (de nuevo) cuando lo vio en el hospital el rubio había sido lo suficientemente discreto de no encontrarse con ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a conversar ahora?

Le gustara o no debía hacerlo. Rodó los ojos y fue a cambiarse, le tocaba ponerse los zapatos de niña grande.


	3. Capítulo 3 Incómodo

**¡Hola! El capitulo lo tuve listo anoche y por eso no voy a esperar hasta el domingo para cargarlo. Pero para el próximo si me esperan hasta a mas tardar el domingo de arriba.**

 **¡Me encanta la recepción que ha tenido esta historia! Han sido geniales con sus comentarios y los nuevos seguidores que aparecen cada día. No olviden promocionarla con sus amig s jeje**

 **Los amo horrible.**

 **Como siempre la historia es mía pero los personajes de Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Incómodo.**

Bella aun no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No era justo.

Resopló. La verdad era que no era justo lo que ella le había hecho a Mike. El tener que verlo ahora no es que no fuera justo, solo que no iba a ser bonito y la hacía sentir incómoda. Recordando palabras de sus padres y todo aquello de asumir tus errores y poner la otra mejilla, decidió que iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para poder hablarle a Mike.

Lo que no terminaba de entender, era por qué lo habían enviado a él.

— ¡Es doctor, por Dios! Podían enviar a cualquier enfermera. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo del jardín al edificio y entraba por la puerta de vidrio al lobby. En la recepción, paradito y esperando se encontraba el rubio y francamente guapo doctor que había sido su novio y prometido.

—Mike. —Dijo en un susurro rogando que no hubiera oído su perorata.

—Isabella. —Esa era otra cosa que no le gustaba de él. Siempre la llamaba por su nombre completo, eso le recordaba cuando sus padres la regañaban.

Saludó con una sonrisa incómoda al vigilante de turno y le indicó que iban al ático de Edward. El hombre hizo firmar a Mike su entrada para luego dejarlos subir. Bella quiso morir cuando se dio cuenta que viajarían en el ascensor solos.

Marcó el código en el pequeño panel de números y empezó a contar en su cabeza.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

— ¿Cómo has estado?

 _Mierda._

—Bien.

 _Siete._

 _Ocho._

 _Nueve._

—Así que… ¿trabajas aquí?

—Aja.

 _Once._

 _Doce._

 _¿Por qué demonios Edward tiene que vivir en el último piso?_

—Isabella.

— ¿Hum?

Oyó la risa que no extrañaba. Aquella risa con la que sutilmente la regañaba cuando no entendía algo o cuando no contestaba como él consideraba que era correcto. Esa risa que la hacía sentir idiota o estúpida. Odiaba esa maldita risa

— ¿No te parece que deberíamos hablar? —Odiaba más el hecho de que en verdad se sentía apenada e incapaz de verlo a la cara.

 _Veinte._

 _Veintiuno._

—Me ofrecí a venir porque sabía que estarías aquí.

 _¡Ja! Sabía que no podía ser casualidad._

 _Veintitrés._

 _Espera._

 _¿Vino exclusivamente a verme?_

 _Veintisiete._

 _¿O era veinticinco? ¡Diablos!_

—Isabella.

— ¿Ah?

El rubio respiró profundo y tomó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Quiso reírse, era demasiado estirado y recto para tener la edad que tenía. Estaba segura que Edward y Jacob eran mayores y no eran tan estirados. El mismo Carlisle era un anciano que disfrutaba de la vida. Mike era medio amargado.

 _Treinta._

 _¿Medio amargado? Mejor sería amargado y medio._

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¿Hum?

—Estás sonriendo. ¿De qué te ríes? —Se encogió de hombros haciendo que Mike volviera a suspirar y sostenerse la nariz.

 _¡Ding!_

— ¡llegamos!

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de llegar a algún sitio.

El ascensor se abrió en la sala del ático de Edward y la chica se abrió paso como si se encontrara en su casa.

— ¡Carlisle! Te ves radiante esta mañana. —El viejo le sonrió mientras rodaba hacía ella, se asombró un poco cuando la chica se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Vio como el hombre que caminaba tras ella le veía descaradamente el trasero a su enfermera y le dedicó una mirada de muerte.

—Hola, muñeca —la saludó aun viendo de mala manera a su acompañante. — Un placer verte tan temprano ¿A quién trajiste contigo? —Movió su silla de ruedas lo necesario para colocarse entre Bella y el rubio.

—No traje a nadie conmigo. Él es Mike. Va a ponerte tu inyección. —El hombre se acercó extendiéndole la mano, Carlisle giró su silla dejándolo deliberadamente con la mano estirada. Bella apretó los labios ocultando la sonrisa.

— ¿Emmett no pudo enviar a nadie más? —No fue sutil en el desagrado de su voz.

—No —contestó el médico— Emmett no estaba presente y Ángela necesitaba la ayuda. Simplemente me ofrecí.

— ¿Qué, eres samaritano o algo así? —En serio Bella no podía ocultar la risa. En parte era por la actitud de Carlisle, pero sobre todo era por los nervios.

—Solo me gusta ayudar. Si está en mis manos ayudar al prójimo lo hago sin juzgar.

— ¿Qué clase de patrañas son esas?

— ¿Patrañas? No son ningunas patrañas. Me debo a mi iglesia y al señor. Todo lo que puedan tocar mis manos está motivado a hacer el bien y a sanar.

Carlisle se giró a ver a Bella y articuló con los labios. _¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_

Se vio obligada a respirar profundo. A pesar de que tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esas declaraciones de fe en público, no significaba que no estuviera familiarizada con ellas y por lo que jamás se burlaría.

—Mejor vamos a lo que venimos, ¿bueno? Mike, allí está un tocador para que puedas lavarte las manos, traeré la inyección de Carlisle y lo prepararé para que se la pongas.

El rubio asintió y fue a donde le señaló su ex. Bella de inmediato buscó en el botiquín las cosas necesarias.

—Espera muñeca. ¿Si quiera conoces a ese individuo? Está loco.

—Lo conozco. Y no está loco, relájate. En realidad es bastante bueno en lo que hace.

— ¿Lo es? —Bella lo pensó un segundo mientras sacaba algodón y un poco de alcohol.

—Era el mejor de su clase.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Son amigos?

—Estábamos prometidos. —Corrigió el mismo Mike saliendo del tocador. Bella sintió sus orejas enrojecerse mientras podía ver las mil y una preguntas formándose en la cabeza de Carlisle.

—Ven —le extendió la mano al anciano y lo ayudó a acostarse sobre su espalda. Con cuidado bajó sus pantalones lo necesario para que lo inyectaran.

—No te vayas a enamorar, muñeca.

Bella soltó la carcajada que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar, sacudió la cabeza y le dio una palmadita en el arrugado trasero.

—Por hoy tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. —Carlisle medio giró el rostro.

—Por favor que no lo esté. ¿Sabes hace cuanto no estoy con una mujer? —Bella volvió a reír. — Pero pensándolo bien, me conformo con imaginármelo cariño, porque puedes matarme si alguna vez te veo más piel de la que muestras.

Bella volvió a soltar una carcajada pensando cómo le contestaba, cuando escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de ella. Se volteó y sonrió al ver a un Edward sin camisa, con unos pantalones descaderados con el botón desabrochado. Bella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba despeinado y se le notaba a leguas que acababa de despertar.

—Buenos días, Edward. Lamento si te despertamos.

Abrió la boca en un enorme bostezo y descartó su comentario sacudiendo una mano. — Buenos días, Bella. Papá. —Frunció el ceño al ver a Mike. —Buenas.

Mike se había quedado con la jeringa en la mano viendo asqueado a Edward. Bella se espabiló un poco e hizo las presentaciones adecuadas, esta vez sí hubo estrechón de manos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Emmett? —Se despeinó mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

—Vamos a la cocina. Te preparo un poco de café mientras Mike inyecta a tu padre y te cuento.

Asintió y la siguió.

— ¡Isabella! —Extrañada se giró a verlo. — ¿Vas a dejarme solo aquí? —Levantó sus cejas señalando nada discreto hacia Edward que al verlo metió las manos en sus bolsillos acentuando el hecho de que tenía el botón abierto, Bella no podía verlo pero el médico sí.

—No es nada del otro mundo poner una inyección. Mi trabajo era abrirte la puerta. Nada más. —Frunció el ceño— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —No entendía la actitud de Mike.

—No, no la necesito.

—Entonces voy a hacer café —rodó los ojos, Edward la dejó pasar primero no sin antes subirle las cejas burlonamente al médico.

— ¿Y ese disfraz de donde salió? —Volvió a bostezar sentándose en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

—Es una historia larga. Lo conozco. No es mala gente. Trabaja en el mismo hospital que Emmett. Él tenía una operación hoy temprano y Mike se ofreció a venir en su lugar. Es médico residente. —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hace un médico residente viniendo a inyectar a mi padre? ¿No había enfermeras o asistentes disponibles? —Bella llenó la cafetera de agua y llenó el filtro con el café molido.

—Eso mismo me pregunté yo. —Dijo distraída al encender la cafetera. —Al parecer quería o quiere hablar conmigo.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Asintió.

— ¿Amigo? —Bella lo pensó mordiéndose el labio.

—No lo sé.

—Ya está listo. —Interrumpió el médico— Intenté ayudarlo a levantarse pero me dijo que no, e intentó golpearme. —Bella sonrió saliendo de la cocina.

—Yo lo ayudo. —Al verlo acostado apoyando su barbilla en sus manos unidas se rió, parecía un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un anciano.

—No me gusta —declaró Carlisle cuando Bella lo ayudó a enderezarse, se quedó sentado un segundo. — Pero tiene buena mano, casi no sentí el pinchazo.

—Te dije que no era malo.

—Es un idiota si te dejó escapar. Eso es lo que es. —Bella rió ayudándolo a sentarse en su silla de ruedas. Si tan solo Carlisle supiera que era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina con Edward. —Alzó las cejas pensando por primera vez que había dejado a los hombres solos. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar. Ambos eran muy diferentes. A ella le causaba risa todo lo que los Cullen hacían pero sabía que a Mike le parecería un horror. Esperó secretamente que Edward no le contara en que era lo que trabajaba.

—Déjalos hablar. Ojalá mi muchacho le atice un buen golpe por estúpido.

— ¿Y por qué Mike es estúpido?

—Por dejarte. Eres como mi Esme. Y una mujer como mi Esme es un puñetero regalo. Se cuida. No se deja.

Bella suspiró agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. — Ese es el cumplido más bonito que he escuchado.

A Carlisle se le aguaron los ojos al recordar a su difunta esposa. Aclaró su garganta y la alejó sacudiendo una de sus arrugadas manos — ¿Ves lo que te digo? Tienes que buscarte hombres que te digan cosas hermosas. Para que las sandeces que te dice este anciano no sean los mejores cumplidos. —Bella volvió a reír inclinándose de nuevo para besarle la mejilla.

—Ujum —aclararon una garganta a su espalda. Vio como Edward y Mike la veían.

—El médico ya se va— Edward parecía molesto.

—Si —Mike suspiró— ¿podemos hablar Isabella?

—Tengo que trabajar —el susto de enfrentarlo de nuevo se le coló en el estómago como un chorro de agua fría.

—Hoy no vas al hospital. —Eso la hizo fruncir más el ceño. ¿Por qué Mike sabía su horario?

—Si te dice que va a trabajar, es porque va a hacerlo o porque no quiere hablar contigo. No la hagas quedar en evidencia y capta la indirecta. —Bella sintió sus orejas calentarse. Edward ahora parecía muy molesto con Mike.

—Por favor trate de no inmiscuirse, Isabella y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver.

—Y si ella no quiere resolverlos ahora, no puedes obligarla.

El rubio se giró a ver a Edward. — Le estoy pidiendo amablemente que no se inmiscuya en los asuntos de mi novia y yo. —Eso hizo alterar a toda la sala. La misma Bella ahogó un suspiro.

—No soy tu novia. Ya no. —Su voz sonó baja pero firme.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Y si Emmett no puede venir otro día. Por favor abstente de ofrecerte. No eres bienvenido a MI casa.

—Ya me voy. Pero necesito hablar contigo. —Vio a Isabella de frente. La chica negó.

—Lo siento, pero no...

—Está bien. Odio levantarme temprano y voy a tomar ese odio en sacarte a patadas de mi departamento. Lárgate. —Edward se puso frente a Mike, su esculpido pecho se alzaba y hundía profundamente.

Carlisle se sentó más cómodo y acercó su silla a la mesita del centro, tomando el florero de metal en sus manos. Bella cerró los ojos y exhaló.

— ¡Está bien! —Dio un paso adelante. — Edward por favor cálmate. No pasa nada. Es cierto que no quiero hablar con Mike, pero no es por miedo. Bueno… no por el miedo que puedes imaginarte, solo… solo… no sé, solo no quiero… ¡Arghhh! —Sacudió la cabeza y observó a Edward— voy a acompañarlo abajo, ¿Sí?

—Ni. De. Coña.

—No le hables así a mi novia.

— ¡No soy tu novia! —Se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Bella aun en medio de los dos. — Ok, bueno… —Respiró— Mike por favor ve al ascensor y baja, espérame en la recepción que ya voy —Edward abrió la boca y Bella le tocó el pecho indicándole que guardara silencio.

A regañadientes el médico fue hacia el ascensor y hasta que Bella escuchó el _ding_ de la llegada y partida del mismo no respiró.

—Ok —se dio cuenta que aun tenía la mano en el pecho de Edward y la apartó bruscamente. — Voy a tomarme una taza de café y voy a bajar. —Intentó caminar hasta la cocina. Edward la tomó de la muñeca.

—No vas a bajar a hablar con ese idiota.

—Lo que dice mi hijo —estuvo de acuerdo el anciano. Bella suspiró.

—No entienden, él no es malo.

—Solo entiendo que vino aquí con ánimos de tenerte sola. Te acecha averiguando tus horarios y te llama novia. ¿Dime si eso no es de psicópatas?

—No. —Edward subió sus cejas cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. Bella suspiró. — Lo conozco. Es… un amigo. Ex… —Edward subió más sus cejas— Ex novio… estuvimos comprometidos.

—Caramba, esto se pone cada vez más interesante. —El zumbido de la silla de ruedas hizo a Bella rodar los ojos.

— ¡Está bien! Le debo una conversación ¿ok? Lo dejé plantado en la iglesia. Justo después de que dijera "acepto"

Carlisle soltó una carcajada y Edward fue lo suficientemente educado para cubrir su risa.

—Aclárame algo. ¿Escapaste después que él dijo acepto o después que tú lo dijiste?

Bella rodó los ojos, — Están siendo unos idiotas. Escapé después de que él lo dijo.

—Mierda.

—Si.

—Yo no querría hablarte después de eso.

— ¡Bueno, gracias! —Dijo irónica— no es que estuviera nerviosa o nada de verlo.

—Yo digo que es estúpido. —Convino Carlisle. — Tiene buena mano, pero es estúpido. ¿Insistir en hablar con quien te deja plantado en la iglesia? Eso es macabro.

—A veces preferiría que usaras groserías, Car. Me harías sentir mejor que tus palabras rebuscadas. —El viejo solo se rió.

—De igual manera no me gusta. —Convino Edward pasándose las manos por el cabello. — ¿Qué si planea una venganza o hacerte daño?

—Eso es simplemente ridículo. —Edward volvió alzar las cejas. — Mira. Solo voy a bajar. Hablar con él. En cierta forma se lo debo. No tengo idea que decirle.

—La verdad. —Convino el viejo— que te ibas a quedarte dormida en plena noche de bodas. —Edward cerró los ojos resoplando un poco. Bella no aguantó y rió.

—Gracias por, por lo menos bajarme los nervios.

—Un placer, muñeca. —Se despidió con sus dedos y rodó hasta la cocina.

—Sigue sin gustarme el tipo ese, pero no puedo decirte que hacer —Bella le asintió a Edward al escucharlo— ¿puedes subir después de que hables?

—Pensé que empezaba a trabajar a las tres.

—Sí, lo sé, pero Jacob no está. No sé a qué hora regrese y de verdad me estoy cayendo del sueño. Tengo una reunión hoy temprano y me gustaría descansar lo más que pueda.

Las orejas de Bella se enrojecieron imaginando el tipo de reunión que tendría. Edward no pasó por alto su reacción y agachó la mirada viéndola con una sonrisa torcida, Bella asintió sintiéndose un poco acalorada.

—Hoy no tengo que ir al hospital, planeaba ver las escuelas por internet para meterme en algunos cursos en línea.

—Te puedo prestar mi MacBook.

Bella rió, —por supuesto que tienes una de esas. —Edward simplemente encogió un hombro.

— ¿Te quedas entonces?

—Claro. Solo voy, habló con él y subo.

—Está bien. Voy a dormir entonces. Nos vemos luego. —Bella asintió y lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza y vociferándole a Carlisle diciendo que ya volvía, a lo que el viejo le indicó que la esperaría para desayunar. Bella hizo su viaje a planta baja pensando que les prepararía para comer.

También pensó en la reacción de Edward con Mike y no la entendió del todo. La defendió del médico pero ahora simplemente se había ido a dormir y la había dejado bajar sola.

—Eso es porque supo que Mike no es un psicópata. —Se dijo a sí misma en la cabina del ascensor. — La psicópata soy yo que lo dejé plantado… bueno, quizás él es simplemente loco… ¿Por qué insiste tanto en hablar conmigo?

Las puertas se abrieron y el rubio estaba exactamente ahí como si esperara para subir, Bella se asombró al verlo tan cerca y no reaccionó de inmediato cuando la tomó por el brazo y la haló hacia la puerta de afuera.

—Tardaste una eternidad. Ya iba a subir a buscarte.

—Mike —haló su agarre— suéltame —el chico la soltó cuando estaban afuera de las puertas de vidrio. Bella se estremeció un poco con la briza. Estaban en otoño. — ¿Y cómo ibas a subir a buscarme? El ático de Edward tiene código, no puedes simplemente subir. —El hombre la vio como si no entendiera de que estaba hablando y Bella imaginó que en verdad no entendía.

—Vamos —dijo el médico intentando tomarla de nuevo de la mano, esta vez no la tomó desprevenida y se alejó lo suficiente. El rubio la vio sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces?

—Alejándome de ti, eso es lo que hago.

—Isabella, vamos. Iremos a mi departamento. Bueno, hay una cafetería debajo, vamos para allá. Puedo pagarte un taxi y encontrarte ahí —rodó los ojos, enserio Mike no veía la posibilidad de que estuvieran los dos en el mismo espacio solos.

—No voy a ninguna parte. Si quieres hablar tiene que ser aquí. — Señaló el edificio tras ella— debo subir a trabajar.

—Hoy no trabajas —rodó los ojos, en verdad Mike se estaba pasando con lo de controlar sus horarios. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Emmett si él se los había dicho.

—No en el hospital, pero si aquí con ellos. Cuido de Carlisle. —Se odió mas a sí misma por darle explicaciones y detalles a Mike. Tenía que mejorar eso.

— ¿Allá arriba? ¿Estás loca? No puedes volver allí. Acabo de llamar a tu padre. Dijo que iba a venir para llevarte de regreso, le dije que podía manejarlo. Que yo te controlaría. Iremos este fin de semana a Forks. Podemos seguir la ceremonia. Nadie dirá nada.

Bella no lo interrumpió porque no sabía por cual tópico comenzar, abrió su boca más veces de lo normal intentando decidirse por dónde empezar. Su expresión fue cómica pues su frente se arrugó, su boca se fruncía y estiraba y sacudía un poco su cabeza. Mike intentó tomarla de nuevo por la muñeca y eso la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Estás loco! —se frunció el ceño a sí misma, eso no era lo más inteligente para decir. Mike volvió a acercársele. — ¡Déjame! —Y esta vez lo manoteó. Mike observó que estaban llamando de más la atención por lo que levantó sus manos en rendición.

—Solo quiero protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme de qué? —Se felicitó a sí misma por no gritar.

— ¿¡De qué?! ¿¡Estás bromeando?! —Mentalmente le sacó la lengua. Él había perdido porque sí había gritado. —del anciano sádico y del hijo medio desnudo que no hacía más que verte insinuantemente cada vez que te agachabas.

— ¿Edward me estaba viendo? —Parpadeó rápidamente y luego se mordió la lengua. Seguramente eso no era algo bueno para decirle a Mike.

—Es enserio Isabella. Yo sabía que esta ciudad sería mucho para ti. Tus padres y yo hablamos varias veces. Se suponía que estarías siempre en casa y nada de esto te… corrompería.

Bella seguía parpadeando como una muñeca de porcelana. Mike continuó su perorata. — Cuando me dejaste también hablé con ellos. Se… disculparon y acepté tus disculpas. Sé que estabas asustada. Sé que quieres… probar… Les prometí que estaría pendiente de ti. Pero ya me di cuenta del error que cometí. Estás trabajando para unos enfermos. Pueden corromperte. Tienes que regresar conmigo. Antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡Detente! Solo… detente. —Había gritado. Rodó los ojos, pero ¿Cómo demonios no iba hacerlo? — El demente y enfermo eres tú. Edward y Carlisle no han hecho nada más que darme trabajo y ofrecerme una amistad. No son esas cosas que dices, y ciertamente trabajo para ellos. Soy enfermera.

—No eres una enfermera graduada. Nunca estudiaste.

—No porque no quisiera. —Lo vio con odio. —Papá nunca me dejó hacerlo.

— ¿Para qué ibas a hacerlo? Yo proveería por los dos. Tú estarías en casa criando a nuestros hijos hasta que volviéramos a Forks.

— ¿Hijos? ¿Querías tener hijos? ¿Más de uno? —Levantó el dedo para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Claro, si te hubieras quedado conmigo estarías ya embarazada. —Bella no podía salir de su asombro.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso con lengua… y ¿planeabas dejarme embarazada la primera vez?

El rubio vio hacia los lados con rapidez. Bella por un momento se asustó pensando que había visto un ladrón o algo así. — ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas en la calle?

— ¿Qué? ¿Beso con lengua?

Mike caminó en círculos frente a ella, — tú papá me lo dijo y no quise creerlo. Él sabía que vivir con el enfermo de tu primo te terminaría corrompiendo. Ahora trabajas para exhibicionistas y hablas de… —volvió a ver a su alrededor y bajó la voz— sexo en la mitad de la calle.

Bella soltó una carcajada, la verdad no podía creer lo que escuchaba, — no es gracioso, Isabella. Deja de comportarte como no eres y ven conmigo —como si fuera bipolar, Bella dejó de reír y lo vio con rabia.

—Primero —alzó un dedo— Emmett no es un enfermo, es Bisexual, le gustan los hombres como las mujeres. Su ex esposa e hija lo aceptan, no entiendo como tú, que no eres nada de él no puedes entenderlo.

—Isabella. —Ella lo ignoró.

—Segundo —mostró dos dedos— Carlisle y Edward son excelentes personas. No exhibicionistas ni nada por el estilo. Edward estaba sin camisa. ¡Es su casa y se estaba despertando! Eso no lo hace sádico.

—Isabella.

— ¡Es Bella, con un demonio! —Mike aspiró aire como si lo hubiera golpeado, Bella se sorprendió un segundo.

—Estás difamando. —Rodó los ojos.

—Es solo una expresión, Mike.

—Tienes que volver a Forks. No puedes con Seattle. Te estamos perdiendo.

— ¡Ya! —Levantó las manos. — ¡Metete algo en la cabeza! No tengo diez años. No tienes que protegerme. Seattle no me está haciendo nada. Emmett es mi familia. Mi nombre es Bella. No me voy a ir. ¡Te dejé plantado porque no quería casarme! Ni ahora, ni nunca.

— Isabella, tu padre.

— ¡Tengo veintitrés! Lo que quiera Charlie ya no me importa. Él hizo su vida. Que me deje hacer la mía.

—No quisiste decir eso.

—Claro que quise.

Negó con la cabeza. —Esto es demasiado para ti. Estás perdiéndote.

—Quiero perderme, Mike. No quiero que mi vida sea tener niños y esperar sentada a que llegues a casa. Quiero vivir. Emborracharme. Salir de noche. Trabajar. Hacer que el dinero me alcance. Preocuparme por mis amigos. ¡Hacer amigos!

El rubio la vio como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. — Pero así no fue como nos criaron.

—No importa. Estoy rompiendo el molde. —Suspiró— mira. Lamento de verdad haberte dejado en medio de la iglesia. Lamento no haber hablado contigo antes. Pero se acabó Mike. —Lo vio a los ojos— no quiero, ni voy a casarme contigo. No ahora. Ni nunca. Quiero quedarme aquí. Trabajar e intentar estudiar. No quiero ser una esposa, quiero ser una mujer libre y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Pero tus padres y los míos.

—Entonces cásate con Charlie. Mike. Los tratos que hayan hecho ellos no tengo porque sufrirlos yo.

—Pero… he estado guardándome para ti. Jamás te he engañado.

—Yo tampoco lo he hecho, Mike. Y de verdad admiro tu fortaleza. Pero no quiero ser así.

Abrió sus ojos de más. — ¿Quieres tener una vida de pecado?

Contestarle _diablos, sí_ no parecía la mejor opción, por lo que suspiró muy profundamente.

—Vive tu vida, Mike. No esperes por mí porque no voy a estar para ti. Busca una chica. Enamórate. Vive.

— ¡Mi novia eres tú! Se supone que mi esposa fueras tú.

—Estamos caminando en círculos. —Dijo cansada— quieres algo que no puedo darte.

—Nuestras familias tenían un trato.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, no soy un pedazo de carne que se "arregla" para ser entregada a alguien. Eso es denigrante. Hablas más de Emmett y de Edward pero lo que tú haces es peor. —Por primera vez Mike se vio furioso— enserio —continuó Bella— ellos son leales a sí mismos, viven y disfrutan de su sexualidad sin problemas.

El rostro de Mike se tornó rojo violeta. Bella suspiró, — ¿Cómo haces para atender pacientes si no puedes hablar abiertamente de sexo?

—Estoy estudiando pediatría. —Se le veía molesto.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no estudiaste anatomía en la universidad? —Mike rodó los ojos.

—Es una ciencia, no pornografía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. — ¿No te das cuenta? somos diferentes. ¿Cómo quieres que un matrimonio con personas tan diferentes progresara?

—Era un compromiso. Te comprometes. No lo cuestionas ni lo analizas.

—De verdad me alegra no haberme casado contigo.

— ¿Por qué de repente quieres herirme? Me amabas.

—No creo que lo hiciera. Amar debe ser algo diferente. Debes amar a quien quieras. No a quien tus padres te indican amar.

—Isabella.

—Es Bella. Y por favor vete. No tenemos nada más de que hablar. No puedes obligarme. No voy a cambiar de opinión. No voy a casarme contigo. No quiero hablar más contigo.

Dio media vuelta y no se dio cuenta cuando Mike intentó alcanzarla. Solo escuchó un quejido y un golpe seco. Se giró asustada y se asombró de más cuando vio a Mike sobre su trasero. La punta de una muleta contra su pecho.

— ¿Jacob?

—Dime que conoces a este tipo, muñeca. Porque estaba a punto de agarrarte cuando claramente escuché que le dijiste que se alejara de ti.

Suspiró, — lo conozco. Es mi ex. —El moreno quitó la muleta de su pecho y se alejó hábilmente, poniéndose al lado de la chica.

— ¿Tienes problemas captando el mensaje? —Le preguntó al rubio mientras se colocaba de pie. Mike intentó acercarse y Jacob volvió a levantar una muleta. — La calle es por allá. Márchate y deja a mi chica en paz.

— ¿Tú chica? ¿Ahora eres su chica? —Bella rodó sus ojos. Ya estaba cansada.

—Sí, Mike, ahora soy su chica. Me acuesto con los tres. Aun no con Emmett porque es sangre y sonaría raro. —El rubio se puso rojo de la furia y habló entre dientes.

—Sé que estás bromeando. Pero no sé porque. No eres promiscua. No lo somos. Pronto entraras de nuevo en el carril. Estaré esperándote.

—Por favor no lo hagas. No desgastes tu virtud en mí. No vale la pena.

—Vales Isabella. Y mucho.

Bella se puso las manos en la cara, Jacob intervino. — Bien chico virgen. Márchate y déjanos en paz, tenemos que subir al ático.

— ¿Vives aquí? —Preguntó el médico sin poder ocultar el asombro.

—Claro, vivimos todos juntos, ¿Cómo crees que podemos tener nuestras gang bang en las noches, con esta muñeca? —Mike se atragantó. Ahogándose con su propia saliva.

—Vamos, Bella. —La giró dejando a un estupefacto y anonadado médico en la mitad de la acera.

Saludaron de nuevo al vigilante que parecía más que interesado en la conversación de afuera y subieron juntos en el ascensor. Bella lo puso al tanto de la historia como pudo. Jacob la vio con asombro.

—Estoy tratando de imaginarte vestida de novia y huyendo. —Sacudió la cabeza— pero no logró hacerlo. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Haz como hace Emmett. Él me llama Rachel —dijo y abrió la boca para explicarle la semejanza.

— ¿Rachel Green? —Rió sacudiendo la cabeza— Tienes razón. Ahora puedo visualizarte sin problemas. —Rió de nuevo— ¿el vestido era tan incómodo como el de Jennifer Aniston? —Bella rió.

—Pues sí. Lo era. Pero Emmett me llevó luego a un bar de Drag Queens y terminé siendo la más normal del sitio.

— ¿Qué lugar es ese?

—Se llama Beautiful Queen. Iremos este sábado. ¿Quieres venir? —Jacob bajó la mirada y la subió bruscamente cuando se fijó que llegaban a su destino. Mantuvo la puerta del ascensor abierta para ella.

—No, muñeca. Paso.

—Podemos arreglárnoslas con tus muletas. Si quieres podemos intentarlo.

—No es mi escena, lo siento. —Bella frunció el ceño, Jacob simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el médico? —El moreno suspiró.

—Prefiero hablar del bar gay. —Bella rió de nuevo.

— ¿Es por eso que no quieres ir? No es la gran cosa. Nadie se mete con nadie. No importa si no eres gay. Igual puedes entrar.

—Estoy seguro —aclaró su garganta— mejor vayamos a la cocina. Carlisle debe estar dando vueltas de aburrimiento y hambre.

— ¡Estoy a punto! —Bella rió y ambos fueron a la cocina. Carlisle preguntó al jugador de inmediato como le había ido pero Jacob desvió el tema al médico.

Carlisle rió cuando le contó que le puso la muleta en el pecho. — Se la debiste haber clavado en las pelotas.

Jacob soltó una carcajada. Bella mesclaba en un tazón una mezcla para hacer panquecas. Mientras vertía un poco en un sartén frunció el ceño recordando algo que había dicho Jacob abajo.

— ¿Qué significa eso que le dijiste a Mike?

— ¿De qué hablas, muñeca?

—No sé. ¿Algo de acerca de quedarme con ustedes tres? ¿Gag ba?

Jacob rió pasándose una mano por el pecho. — Gang bang, muñeca. —Carlisle se atragantó con el jugo que bebió. Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso —dijo sin entender la expresión de Carlisle— ¿Qué es un gang bang? —ambos hombres suspiraron sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella rodó los ojos.

— ¡Le dijiste al tontote que haríamos eso! —Jacob rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo quería molestarlo y que finalmente se alejara.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Bella. Los hombres rieron.

—No debería decirte eso, muñeca. Sé que tenemos confianza pero, diablos. No me hagas contarte eso.

—Sé que se trata de sexo. Solo tenía curiosidad.

—Como te dije antes, la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero solo por comentarte. Ese chico de allá abajo sabía de qué estaba hablando. Por eso se ahogó como un tonto. Eso quiere decir mucho.

— ¿De qué hablas?

El moreno se volvió a encoger de hombros. — solo digo que no es tan inocente como parece. O como dice o quiere hacerte ver.

—No entiendo.

—Búscalo en Internet, Rachel. Quizás eso te aclare las ideas.

.

Más tarde cuando buscaba algunos cursos gratuitos en línea y los más baratos de la universidad local. Buscó Gang Bang en Google. Y cometió el gran error de buscar en imágenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Iba a suponer que todas conocían el concepto de Gang Bang. Pero para las que no lo saben (es totalmente normal, en realidad ninguna debería saberlo jajajaja, pero llamémoslo "cultura general" jajaja) el concepto sería cuando hay una sola chica teniendo sexo con varios hombre a la vez.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Recuerden el grupo de Face "Los fics de Mar"**


	4. Capítulo 4 Ingenua

**Como siempre, la historia es mía y los personajes de Meyer.**

 **Las adoro, espero disfruten de leerlo como yo de escribirlo.**

 **Besos...**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Ingenua.**

Las orejas de Bella aun estaban rojas. No quería cerrar los ojos porque las imágenes volvían a su cabeza. Jamás había visto eso. Las imágenes mostraban a una chica. Por supuesto desnuda. Pasando el rato con cuatro hombres.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era como si "estaban hablando" la chica estaba siendo penetrada por delante, detrás y por la boca, mientras el cuarto hombre se tocaba a sí mismo como esperando a que un agujero se desocupara.

Se estremeció. ¿Cómo alguien querría hacer eso? ¿Era siquiera cómodo tener tantas cosas adentro? La chica en cuestión no parecía estar pasándola mal. ¿O solo aparentaba para la foto?

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos. —Literalmente pegó un grito asustando terriblemente a su visitante.

—Diablos, muñeca. No me des esos sustos. —Bella colocó una mano contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, Jake. No quise asustarte. —El moreno maniobró las muletas sentándose a su lado, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No importa. Estabas demasiado concentrada viendo a la nada y me pareció divertido molestarte.

Bella respiró más profundo y quitó la mano de su pecho. — Estaba distraída.

Jake rió, — de eso me di cuenta. ¿Aun piensas en el idiota de tu ex? —Bella frunció el ceño. — ¿El médico? —Jacob la vio divertido.

— ¡Ah, Claro! No, no pensaba en él. —El jugador frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces por que estabas tan distraída?

Respiró profundo mientras fruncía el ceño. Si hubiera estado prestando atención habría dicho que sí pensaba en Mike. No en la chica multi penetrada.

— ¿Muñeca? —Volvió a dar un saltito de susto.

—Solo estoy distraída. Mike dijo muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?

Era una terrible mentirosa. Mordió su labio y observó al moreno que le devolvió la mirada con una risa.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Bella, estás comportándote un poco loco. —Rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Claro que se comportaba así. No tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar de la chica multi penetrada. Sacudió la cabeza. De verdad debía dejar de decir _multi penetrada_.

— ¿Ves? Estás riéndote sola con tus pensamientos ahora. Pasas de la extrema seriedad a sonreírte.

—Lo siento —se mordió el labio. Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo hagas, eres jodidamente divertida.

—Pues me alegra entretenerte. —La expresión del moreno cayó un poco.

—Me hace falta, muñeca. Me hace mucha falta. —Bella se preocupó de inmediato por él olvidando el la imagen de la chica MP.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

— ¿De qué hablas exactamente, muñeca?

—De ti —lo señaló y el jugador alzó sus cejas subjetivamente, Bella rodó los ojos. — Deja de evadirme. Sabes de qué voy a hablarte, ¿verdad? —Tuvo la decencia de no distraerla sino que suspiró recostándose en el espaldar del sofá.

—Dispara, muñeca. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras ahora que Carlisle toma su siesta y Edward sigue durmiendo la mona de ayer.

Frunció el ceño. Ella había visto a Edward la noche anterior y evidentemente no estaba bebido. Sacudió la cabeza sin querer distraerse, por fin Jacob iba a hablar de lo que le pasaba.

—Dime que te dijo el médico.

— ¿Vas directo al grano, no?

—No empieces a evadirme con más preguntas.

Rió sacudiendo la cabeza— está bien, está bien. —Pareció pensar sus palabras un poco más. — Me dijo que no había mejoría. Que no puedo caminar aun. Me molesté y le dije que podía dejar que se lo cogiera un burro. —Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero Jacob no se detuvo por su comentario soez— pero luego se me ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar dar un par de pasos sin muletas y prácticamente me caí de culo. —Bella seguía viéndolo fijamente. Sus cejas cada vez más cerca del nacimiento del cabello. — Me duele peor que antes. —Cerró los ojos. —No le dije nada porque… que se joda… pero malditamente me duele y no sé que voy a hacer.

Esperó unos minutos para pensar bien cómo podía ayudarlo.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—A estas alturas no lo sé. ¿Puedo decirte algo? —La chica asintió de inmediato. — Estoy aterrado. Quiero jugar. Siempre he querido hacerlo. Lo extraño como loco. Pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacer? —Bella se acercó abrazándolo. Sorpresivamente el moreno la rodeó con sus brazos. Se quedó allí recostada de su pecho.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Jake. Voy a ayudarte. —Jacob besó su cabello.

—Prometo no decirte que te puede coger un burro. —Y eso rompió el drama. Llevándolos a ambos a una histeria de risas.

—Veo que las cosas han mejorado en mi ausencia. —Edward venía del pasillo de las habitaciones, repitiendo el atuendo de la mañana cuando había despachado a Mike. —Creí que te demorabas mas, Jake —se estiró haciendo que el botón sin amarrar de los pantalones forzara su distancia.

—Seh —Jacob se vio incómodo— el médico tuvo una emergencia y terminé regresándome a casa. —Bella se estremeció un poco al escuchar la mentira pero Jacob mantuvo su mano en la espalda de la chica, impidiéndole incorporarse. Edward terminó de estirarse y lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No viste al doctor? —El moreno le evitó la mirada distrayéndose con el control del televisor. Bella prefirió no apartarse del pecho del jugador. Evidentemente estaba mintiendo y ella era muy mala haciéndolo, por lo que se mantuvo escondida del escrutinio de Edward a medio vestir.

—No, no lo vi, hombre. Tenía una emergencia o una mierda así. La secretaria me dijo que me llamaría para ponerme una nueva cita.

—Pero tu caso es importante también. ¿No podías quedarte y esperarlo?

—Nah. Tampoco es para tanto.

—Jacob. —Aun no lo veía al rostro.

El jugador suspiró y mantuvo una mano en la espalda de la chica como manteniéndola ahí apoyada, — ¿Sí? —Edward alzó las cejas fijándose en la posición de ambos, Jacob se rió sin decir nada mas, el gigoló sacudió la cabeza y se marchó a la cocina. Jacob respiró profundo y se separó de inmediato de la chica que se enderezó también.

—Lo siento por eso —convino en voz baja. — No era mi intención dejarte recostada sobre mí tanto tiempo. —Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ambos sabían que era mejor para ocultar la mentira que había dicho.

— _Vas a tener que decirle en algún momento._ —El susurro de ella fue realmente exagerado. Como mas bien solo mover los labios sin siquiera respirar. Jacob no pudo evitar reír al verla.

—No tengo que decirle nada. Él tiene suficiente en su vida como para preocuparse por la mía. —Bella no pudo evitar la mirada irónica en su rostro.

— ¿Suficiente? Tener sexo todas las noches no debe ser tan estresante. —Jacob rió. Duro.

— ¿Así que este prostituto de mierda ya te dijo a que se dedica?

—Y al parecer mi profesión es de escarnio público. —Bella dio un grito fortísimo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Se acabó de dar cuenta de que ya no estaban susurrando y que evidentemente Edward era capaz de oírlos.

— ¿Profesión? —Jacob soltó una risa— profesión mi culo —Edward lo vio encima del borde de la tasa de café que sostenía. Dio un trago antes de cabecear hacia la chica. Jacob rió y palmeó la pierna de Bella sobresaltándola.

—Respira, muñeca. Como creo que te dije antes. Él no tiene problemas con lo que hace. Eso que llama "trabajo" hasta Carlisle lo sabe.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. — ¿Lo sabe? ¿Carlisle? ¿Y está bien con ello?

Jacob se encogió de hombros, — el viejo siempre fue liberal. Creo que si no estuviera en esa silla y tuviera los años que tiene, sería peor que Ed.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro. Debiste haberlo conocido mientras crecimos. La verdad no sé como mamá Esme lo soportó. —Bella recordó el sentimiento que Carlisle había demostrado cuando nombró a su difunta esposa.

—Quizás solo se enamoró. Cuando las personas se enamoran tienden a cambiar. —Hizo una pausa— o se acostumbran a las excentricidades del otro.

El moreno volvió a reír. — Pero este puto jamás cambiará. Debió haber nacido árabe. Así se hubiera podido casar con cuatro mujeres a la vez.

—No creo que eso le guste.

— ¿Y por qué es eso, muñeca?

—Por que existiría el compromiso. Así estuviera atado a cuatro diferentes esposas, él debería protegerlas, proveerlas y respetarlas por igual. Un hombre que se prostituye no cree en compromisos. Con una o varias.

Jacob levantó la mirada. Edward ya había terminado el café y tenía uno de sus pulgares colgando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Sí terminaron su análisis. —Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba ahí. — O de simplemente hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. —Escondió el rostro en sus palmas no sin antes ver la risa de Jacob. — Voy a entrenar un poco. Mantener felices a las mujeres que este cuerpo _prostituto_ atiende. Requiere de pesas y bastante cardio. —Las orejas de Isabella en verdad iban a explotar.

—Ah y ¿Bella? —Se estremeció pero levantó la mirada y se giró lo suficiente para verlo. — Si no me gusta la palabra _gigoló._ —la vio directamente a los ojos y la chica pensó que iba a morir de vergüenza— como el demonio no me agrada _prostituto._

—Lo siento. —Su voz se escuchó infantil. Edward levantó la mirada a la expresión socarrona de su mejor amigo. Le levantó el dedo medio y salió a su gimnasio en casa.

—Oh Dios, oh dios, oh dios. —Jacob rió aun más duro al verlo a él alejarse y a ella convulsionar de pena, otra carcajada salió cuando Bella le golpeó con más fuerza la pierna.

—Te odio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ahí?

Jacob no podía parar de reír. — Muñeca, tú sabías que estaba ahí. No fue como que estaba escondido.

Enterró el rostro otra vez en sus manos. — Me va a despedir.

El moreno se obligó a contralar la risa. — Créeme. Si hubiera querido hacerlo ya estarías afuera. Pero básicamente esto fue mi culpa. Quería molestarlo y fuiste el perfecto chivo expiatorio. Lo lamento. Hablaré con él y asumiré la culpa.

— ¿Chivo expiatorio? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta molestarlo. Hay muy pocas cosas que lo hacen. Cuando consigo alguna —se encogió de nuevo. Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Soy una _cosa_ que lo molesta? —Jacob entendió el sentido en el que dijo las palabras y empezó a negar, pero Bella frunció el ceño siendo golpeada por otra pregunta. — ¿Por qué te gusta molestarlo?

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo —porque somos hombres y eso es lo que hacemos. —Lo vio como por diez segundos seguidos intentando entenderlo, cuando desistió resopló levantándose del sofá, Jacob intentó agarrarla pero se escabulló. — ¡Muñeca! ¿Para dónde vas? No te marches, en verdad no va a despedirte. Lo siento, ¿está bien? No debí usarte. No volveré hacerlo.

Suspiró audiblemente, — voy a prepararle un poco de comida a Edward. Antes de que salga a trabajar. —Sonó extraño hasta para ella misma pero resoplando ligeramente dejó al jugador solo.

Edward acababa de terminar cuarenta y cinco minutos en la trotadora de su gimnasio cuando su mejor amigo entró a la sala.

— ¿Qué tal, Ed? —Se quitó los audífonos y se bajó de la trotadora contestándole a Jake con un asentimiento. Se secó el sudor con una toalla y tomó un sorbo de agua antes de hablar.

—Todo bien, ¿sucede algo? —El moreno negó y maniobrando las muletas se sentó en una de las máquinas. Edward tomó un par de mancuernas y empezó a levantarlas.

—Lamento lo de Bella. —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

—Ya sabes, la escena de antes. Quedó muy apenada y le dije que asumiría la culpa. —Edward resopló cambiando de mano la mancuerna.

—Sé que fue tu culpa. Te encanta manipular a la gente. —Rió y Jacob no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Es inclusive más fácil con ella. Es demasiado ingenua.

—No importa, Jake. Pero de verdad te agradecería que no la pongas en ese tipo de situaciones. Papá la adora y se lleva bien con todos nosotros. No me gustaría que se fuera.

—Ya le dije que no vas a despedirla. ¿No lo vas a hacer, verdad? Porque lo que hicimos allá afuera fue para burlarnos. Ella se deja llevar cuando estamos hablando y de verdad está realmente impresionada con lo que haces. Fue divertido estimular esa curiosidad. No le hagas esa maldad y la botes. No sería justo.

Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza— ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por alguien?

—Auch. —Se quejó el moreno aun riendo— tampoco soy de mal corazón.

—Sabes a que me refiero, Jake.

—No, no lo sé. Dímelo. —Edward se detuvo y lo observó con curiosidad.

—No digo nada que sea mentira. No eres de preocuparte por los demás.

—Me preocupo por Carlisle. Por ti.

—Pero somos como familia. Yo me preocupo por ustedes por igual, pero Bella…—se encogió de hombros— es nadie, quiero decir. No son amigos. ¿Lo son?

—Lo somos, en verdad me agrada mucho. Me hace reír. Eso me gusta.

— ¿Te gusta Bella?

—No así.

— ¿Así cómo? Los vi abrazados en el sofá. ¿Tienes algo con ella?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Edward sacudió la cabeza y reanudó sus ejercicios. — Enserio. —Continuó el moreno, Edward asintió distraído en sus movimientos. — Es enserio —repitió el jugador— no tengo ni quiero tener nada con Bella. Como ya dije, solo no quiero que la despidas.

—No voy a despedirla porque se enamoren, Jake. ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si hiciera eso?

— ¡No estoy enamorado de Isabella! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Edward dejó de levantar la pesa y lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien. Pero no tienes porque lucir enfadado. La chica ciertamente es hermosa. —Jacob parpadeó y bajó la mirada a su pie lesionado pasó varias veces sus dedos por el borde de sus labios.

—Sí, es bonita. —Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa respuesta lo dice todo. No piensas en ella como una mujer.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas?

—Jake. Bella está buenísima. Tiene todo el paquete. Tetas no muy grandes —levantó una de sus manos apretando un pecho invisible— cabello largo. Piel pálida. Ojos inocentes. Manos pequeñas y un trasero digno de retratos.

Jacob parpadeó asombrado. ¿Bella tenía todo eso? No se había dado cuenta.

—Pero es virgen. —Edward se encogió de hombros y continuó con el levantamiento de pesas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo es? Estuvo comprometida con ese chico. El médico.

Edward pasó por alto el hecho de que Jacob conociera al médico.

—La pregunta sería ¿Cómo tú no te diste cuenta? Es increíblemente inocente.

—Ha hablado de sexo abiertamente con nosotros.

—Eso no importa. A la hora de la verdad, le da miedo y se retira. Es virgen. Además, ella me lo confirmó.

— ¿Le preguntaste si lo era? —El moreno no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

—No fue que le pregunté. Solo salió en la conversación.

—Solo tú eres capaz de meter eso en una conversación.

Edward rió. — Tengo cualidades, hermano. No tienes idea.

—Seh —suspiró perdiéndose en sus pensamientos— la verdad no tengo idea.

Edward soltó la pesa y volvió a secarse el sudor y a tomar agua. —Voy a ver que me como antes de ducharme, la cliente de hoy me espera temprano.

—Bella te estaba preparando algo.

—No tenía que hacer eso. —El moreno solo se encogió de hombros sin verlo a la cara.

— ¿Estás bien, Jake? —Eso lo hizo parpadear y verlo de inmediato.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Te ves extraño. ¿Tiene que ver con el médico?

—No. —Respondió demasiado rápido y ambos se dieron cuenta de que la respuesta no era genuina. Jacob respiró profundo viéndose avergonzado. — Solo pensaba en lo que me dijiste de Bella. —Eso funcionó, distrajo a Edward que se rió señalándolo con un dedo.

—Te lo dije. Ustedes dos andan en algo. Solo por favor. Cuando terminen, hazlo luego de que papá regrese a su hogar. No quiero tener que buscar más enfermeras para el viejo.

—Claro —contestó en voz baja, observó cómo se marchaba del gimnasio—Eres un idiota, Jake. —suspiró al encontrarse solo.

Edward se marchó ese día temprano como había informado. Dejó a su papá, Bella y Jacob viendo televisión. Le frunció el ceño a Jake cuando vio que deliberadamente se sentaba lo más alejado de Bella. No entendió. Supuso que ahora sería más efusivo con la chica.

Sin embargo no comentó nada y se marchó a verse con la chica.

Alice Brandon había sido una completa complicación en su trabajo. La primera noche que se conocieron se había emborrachado con apenas cuatro tragos de whisky y terminó llevándola a su casa en vez de a la habitación de hotel que habían alquilado.

La chica lo contactó de nuevo mediante su tía, Carmen Denali y habían concretado otra cita. Solo que esa había sido igual de desastrosa que la primera, porque aunque esta vez sí llegaron al hotel la chica se acobardó en lo que Edward se aflojó la corbata. Como de igual manera recibía el pago, decidió que iba a sentarse con la chica y explicarle a que era a lo que se dedicaba. Porque tenía la sospecha de que Alice no lo sabía de un todo.

Esta vez se encontrarían en el hotel. No iba a cometer el mismo error de la primera vez e ir a un restaurante. Agradeció haber comido antes de salir para así no estar hambriento y no caer en la excusa de "pedir servicio al cuarto" ya le había indicado a Carmen lo que iba a necesitar en la habitación.

Su gran sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta fue encontrar a las dos mujeres en cuestión.

Alzó las cejas y desabotonó su chaqueta, — hasta donde sé no fui contratado para un trío.

Alice ahogó un quejido de asombro contra su palma y Carmen rodó los ojos vaciando una copa de champaña que tenía en las manos.

—Hola, Edward. Es un placer que pudieras acompañarnos.

—Carmen. Alice. —Les dedicó a ambas un asentimiento. — Es un placer verlas de nuevo. Aunque no sea por separado.

Carmen sacudió una de sus manos— no querido, no mal interpretes mi visita. No pienso quedarme. —Dejó la copa en la mesa y vio a su sobrina.

—Por favor avísame cuando puedan venir a buscarte. —La chica asintió y Edward vio que estaba un poco sonrojada, se sirvió una copa de champaña dándole un momento para tranquilizarse. Carmen caminó hasta la puerta.

—Un placer verte, Edward. Aunque sea por poco tiempo. —Él simplemente asintió he inclinó la copa hacia la mujer. El ligero clic los dejó finalmente solos, Edward vació la copa y no se sirvió otra. Mantendría una mente despejada esta noche.

—Es la primera vez que una cliente viene con chaperona. —No pudo evitar hacer el comentario, cuando se giró a verla, Alice tenía las manos contra el rostro, Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo y se quitó la chaqueta.

—Pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien? —Aflojó las mancuernas de su camisa dejó ambas cosas recostadas en la poltrona de la habitación. Alice que seguía con el rostro entre las manos escuchó como pateaba sus zapatos fuera de sus pies y de inmediato levantó la mirada parpadeando hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —Se sacó los calcetines y desabotonó su correa, Alice abrió los ojos de más. —Estoy desnudándome.

— ¿Ya?

Edward rió, — ¿Qué quieres esperar? Cobro por hora. Tú decides si te demoras o no.

— ¿No podemos hablar primero?

—No —contestó sin rodeos— las últimas dos veces, hablamos primero. La primera terminaste borracha y en la segunda te congelaste de miedo.

—No fue así.

—No quiero hablar, Alice. ¿Vas a acostarte conmigo, o no? El dinero no es malo. Pero yo estoy en este negocio por el sexo, no el dinero.

— ¿Siempre quieres acostarte con las clientas? Nunca te sientes… No sé ¿utilizado? —Soltó una carcajada.

—No estás entrevistándome, niña. Quítate la ropa y tengamos algo de acción o me marcho. Me dejaste dos noches con bolas azules. No me dejaras así una tercera. Es temprano y puedo encontrar a alguien más. Así sea gratis. —Se bajó los pantalones, dejándolo en una ropa interior ajustada de color negro. Alice tragó grueso al ver el bulto debajo.

—Puedo ver que te gusta lo que ves.

—Lo hago. Solo que. —Botó el aire de golpe. — Encontré a mi prometido engañándome. Esto es algo así como un diente por diente. Solo que le pedí a mi tía que me ayudara porque no quería perder tiempo empezando una relación. Solamente quiero…

—No me interesa, Alice. No me importa cuál es tu vida y por qué quieres hacer esto. Por mí puedes ser casada y con tres hijos. Pero si solicitas mis servicios estaré encantado de darte unos maravillosos orgasmos y una excelente noche —se había colocado frente a ella. Le estiró ambas manos y Alice las tomó levantándose. Aunque tenía sus tacones puestos llegaba a mitad del pecho de Edward.

—Mis condiciones son realmente sencillas. —Pasó delicadamente sus dedos por los brazos de la chica. Levantando los poros por su camino, —jamás obligaría a ninguna mujer a esto. —Alice abrió la boca cuando sus dedos llegaron a su cuello.

—Tra…—Tragó grueso mientras él le masajeaba un poco más el cuello.

— ¿Hum? —Presionó él a que continuara.

—Traes tus propios condones. —Eso lo hizo reír. Se acercó un poco y depositó un beso en su hombro haciéndola temblar. Adoraba esa reacción.

—Es cierto —contestó cerca de su oído. — Siempre traigo mis condones. Y hay una más.

— ¿U… una más? —Alice se obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Si —depositó otro beso— jamás, de los jamases me acuesto con una virgen. ¿Eres virgen, Alice? —Se separó la distancia completa de sus brazos, dejando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Alice abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de que su voz pudiera salir.

—Te… te dije que… estaba… comprometida. —Él ladeo la cabeza.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. No me interesa tu vida, Alice. Recuérdalo. Solo respóndeme. ¿Eres virgen? —La chica negó demasiado rápido y al fijarse en la ceja alzada de él tragó de nuevo recordando usar su voz.

—No, no lo soy.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto, o no?

Asintió rápidamente— quiero.

Las manos de Edward se trasladaron a su cuello encontrando la cremallera del vestido de coctel que cargaba la chica. Con una habilidad envidiable bajó despacio la cremallera. Lentamente deslizó el vestido por sus hombros dejándola solamente en panties, la chica tenía los ojos brillantes, Edward reconoció de inmediato la excitación en ellos.

— ¿Viste? —Dijo medio sonriendo. — Nuestros atuendos coinciden. —Eso sirvió para romper el hielo, la chica sonrió y él la tomó por el cuello.

—Solo quiero hacerle pagar a Jasper. Me engañó con mi mejor amiga. En mi cama. —Edward no le gustaba oír ese tipo de historias. No quería ataduras ni sentimientos con sus clientas. Pero Alice había sido tan renuente a terminar su trato que aceptó la historia. Se le acercó y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior robándole un quejido.

—Pues, hagamos a ese tal Jasper pagar con sangre. —Tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y volvieron a pegar sus labios. Cuando Alice se arqueó de inmediato hacia su tacto y él sonrió entre besos. Finalmente Eddy tendría un poco de acción.

.

Bella había esperado despierta. Esperaba conseguirse con Edward. No era por nada en especial pero quería saber cómo le había ido en su "reunión" aun se sentía muy curiosa y quería saber más detalles de la vida de su jefe.

Siempre le preguntaba a Emmett en lo que al sexo se refería. Su primo estaba más que dispuesto a darle detalles y demás, pero conocerlo de la fuente de un mismo gigoló, le parecía interesantísimo.

Pero llegaron las doce de la noche y Edward no había regresado aun a casa, le dio la pastilla recetada a Carlisle y lo ayudó a ir al baño a la media noche y él tampoco llegó. Llamó a un taxi y esperó a que la fueran a buscar y Edward tampoco llegó, salió del complejo de apartamentos y tampoco llegó.

Para cuando entró a su departamento, no tomó las previsiones pertinentes y entró sin problemas. Al ver a su primo acostado en el sofá con la cabeza recostada en el brazo de este y los ojos cerrados se quedó de piedra.

Un quejido salió de los labios de su primo y ella gritó del asombro, distrayendo por completo a Emmett. — Prima. ¿Qué carajos?

—Te… ¿Te estás masturbando? —Emmett levantó sus caderas y enderezó sus pantalones. Ella no podía ver nada gracias al espaldar del sofá.

—Estaba, primita. La forma correcta de decir eso es, "estaba" —cerró sus ojos apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en el sofá. —Tranquila, ya guardé a la anaconda. Puedes seguir. O hacer lo que te plazca.

Bella respiró profundo y escuchó más allá de las palabras de su primo. Emmett era siempre risueño. Había demasiada tristeza en su tono.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pensó por un momento recordando el nombre del último chico que le había presentado. — ¿Paul? —Emmett bufó aun con ojos cerrados.

—No fue tan buen polvo. Él no vale la pena ni mi sufrimiento o el hacerme una paja.

Bella se sentó en la poltrona frente a él. — ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Él seguía sin verla, — ¿Qué? —dijo y emitió un sonido parecido al de una risa. — Un chico no puede simplemente pajearse en la sala de su casa sin ser sometido a la inquisición.

—Pues no. Dime que te sucede. —Emmett suspiró de nuevo— y por el amor de Dios. Mírame. —No solo la miró sino que se sentó rápidamente señalándola con el dedo.

—No vuelvas hablarme de ese señor. —Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dios? —Emmett hizo un sonido de asco. — ¿Qué tiene que ver Dios en todo esto?

—Puaj. —Emmett se sacudió teatralmente de asco.

— ¡Emmett! Dime qué te pasa.

— ¡Que detesto a todo el mundo ahora mismo! —Eso la dejó asombrada, pero al parecer su primo no tenía intención de detenerse ahora. — Sí. Paul fue un idiota al dejarme porque soy Bi. Pero eso es estúpido. Paul es estúpido. Pero estoy acostumbrado a tratar con estúpidos. —La vio a los ojos y Bella se impresionó de verlos enrojecidos.

—Pero me odio a mi mismo cuando soy lo suficientemente estúpido para que me afecte lo que dice un estúpido mayor.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, primo. Me estás asustando.

—Sam me llamó hoy. —Bella abrió los ojos de más.

— ¿Sam? ¿Sam Uley?

— ¿Qué otro estúpido Sam puede joderme de esta manera? —Abrió sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza, — ya debería haberlo superado. ¡Diablos! Me odio ahora mismo. —Apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos obligándolos a no humedecerse.

— ¿Para qué te llamó? ¿Qué quería?

El enfermero levantó la mirada al techo. — Viene a una feria o no sé qué mierda que van a hacer aquí y ¡Su esposa! Le dijo que sería buena idea llamarme para encontrarnos en la ciudad. ¡Su! ¡Maldita! ¡Esposa!

— ¿Leah lo mandó a llamarte? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Para joderme la vida, no lo sé!

—Emmett, detente. Deja de gritar. Respira y dime ¿Por qué es tan problemático que se encuentren aquí en Seattle?

Enterró la cara entre sus palmas— porque me pidió si podía quedarse aquí mientras estaba en la ciudad y le dije que sí.

Bella parpadeó asombrada— Sam, Leah y su hijo van a quedarse aquí en casa. ¿Cuándo? No cabemos todos aquí.

—No, no toda la familia. Solo Sam. Sam. Maldito. Uley, va a venir a quedarse por cuatro días en mi departamento.

—Emmett.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Soy un estúpido.

— ¿Por qué eres un estúpido? —Emmett la vio con cejas alzadas.

—Quizás la estúpida seas tú. —Bella alzó sus cejas con mirada desafiante.

—Sam es el amor de mi vida, prima. —Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto. Él simplemente fue un amor de colegio. El idiota que no pudo salir del closet. Pensé que lo habías superado.

—Nadie supera a Sam. Y no fue un simple amor de colegio. Fue mi primer amor de toda la vida. Fue el primer todo. —Bella alzó sus cejas— nunca pude superarlo.

—Pero en esa época estabas con Rose. Nunca tuviste nada serio con Sam.

—Hay cosas que no le conté a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

—No tenía idea que te sentías así por él.

—Sí, bueno…

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que podía quedarse aquí?

—Porque soy un estúpido. Ya te había dicho eso. —Pasó las manos por su rostro— me bloqueé por completo. Cuando me pidió quedarse le dije que sí de inmediato. No pude negarme. No pude contenerme. Tener… tener esperanzas.

— ¿De volver con él? —Bella no podía superar su asombro.

— ¡No lo sé! Solo sé que habló y yo como una jodida marioneta hice lo que quiso.

—Pero lo viste el día de mi boda. Hablaste con él.

—No hablé con él —la interrumpió— le saqué el dedo y fui a buscarte. No hablamos.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. — ¿Y si te niegas? Si le dices que ya no puedes recibirlo.

—No puedo. Mis tíos hablaron con su familia. Todos están al tanto de que vendrá. No puedo echarme ahora para atrás.

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —Emmett rió sin humor.

—Que jamás me dejes solo con él aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

— ¿Crees que intente algo contigo?

—No, pero no confío en mi mismo con ese moreno cerca. —Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Es tan bueno así? —Emmett resopló una risa.

—El día que tires por primera vez, será un nuevo despertar. Dolerá como el infierno y te dirás a ti misma que no lo harás de nuevo. Pero créeme. Lo harás y te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor que puede haber. Y te estoy hablando del sexo "normal" porque cuando pruebes por detrás. —Cerró sus ojos en una mueca de éxtasis, Bella rodó los ojos.

—Deberías hacerte amigo de mi jefe.

— ¿El bueno buenote? —Bella asintió.

—Trabaja con sexo. Es un gigoló.

—No puedo creerte.

—Pues sí. Tiene una cartera de clientes y todo.

— ¿Juega para ambos equipos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Mi amor, tenemos que meterte un poco mas de malicia en ese cerebro tuyo. ¿Solo se acuesta con mujeres o también tiene clientes hombres? Pudiera comprarme un ticket en esa montaña rusa.

Volteó los ojos— no lo sé con exactitud. Pero creo que solo sale con mujeres.

—Es una pena. Está buenísimo. —Bella se mordió el labio. — Humm —continuó Emmett— como que Mr. Cullen es el protagonista de algunas fantasías por aquí.

—El que se estaba tocando a sí mismo eras tú. No me metas ahí.

—Sí, pero soy culpable de hacerlo en público. Pero ¿Qué haces tú primita cuándo trancas la puerta de tu cuarto, te quedas a oscuras y metes las manos bajo ese cubrecama esponjoso que tienes?

—No seas cochino, Emmett.

—No es cochino. Es rico. Oink Oink. —Bella rió levantándose.

—Me alegra de que por lo menos haya mejorado tu humor. —El chico sacudió la cabeza pasándose una mano por su cabello corto.

—Gracias por eso —Bella se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, él le acarició el brazo.

—Cuando quieras. Y prometo pegarme a ti como pegamento cuando venga el tonto Sam.

Emmett apretó su agarre un poco y asintió. — Gracias.

Bella se retiró a la cocina y tomó un poco de jugo. — ¿Sabías que Mike sabe lo que es un Gang Bang? —Eso funcionó para distraerlo por completo y para que se ahogara con su propia saliva. Bella rió mientras lo observaba levantarse y caminar hasta ella.

— ¿Qué Mike, qué? Empieza desde el principio, prima. ¿Cuándo viste a Mike?

Bella le hizo un resumen de la visita de su ex al apartamento de Edward. Y de cómo había reaccionado el médico con los Cullen y luego con Black.

—Me agrada ese Black. Te defendió mejor que el tonto de Cullen. Que dejó que bajaras a ver al idiota. Debió acompañarte.

—No tenía que hacer nada. —Bella sacudió la cabeza— pero ciertamente Jacob fue genial. Él fue el que mencionó lo del Gang Bang. Me dijo que por la reacción de Mike, él sabía de qué hablaba.

Emmett se recostó del mesón viéndola a los ojos. — Apartando todo eso, mi pregunta en este momento sería. ¿Sabes tú lo que es un Gang Bang? —Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Lo busqué en internet. Pulsé imágenes. —Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada.

— ¡Oh Dios! Dime por favor que había alguien contigo mientras buscabas. Eso haría por completo mí día.

—Eres un idiota. —Lo golpeó cuando siguió riendo— pero no. Estaba sola.

—Ahh es una lástima. Y cuéntame ¿Qué te pareció?

Bella mordió su labio. — ¿Es siquiera cómodo tener tantas cosas, adentro? —Emmett rió de nuevo y esta vez añadió unos aplausos.

Siguió riendo hasta que sus ojos se aguaron y casi se ahoga tomando aire. — No te burles.

—Prima. Pídeme algo que no sea tan imposible. —Cuando la vio se compuso a sí mismo. No podía seguir burlándose tan así de su familia.

—Bueno —tomó aire de nuevo— no sé si es cómodo o no tener tantas _cosas_ adentro. Tengo menos agujeros que ustedes y si te soy sincero jamás he tenido un trío. —Quería decir tantas cosas al oír esa oración pero se contuvo dejando a Emmett continuar.

—Pero. Dejando de lado tu búsqueda de información. Me sorprende ciertamente que Mike supiera de qué estaban hablando.

—Eso dijo Jacob. No sé si es verdad.

—Es lo más probable. Los chicos somos curiosos y la pornografía a veces se torna aburrida.

— ¿Ah?

—Es así, primis. La primera vez que ves un encuentro uno a uno puedes sentir que se te va a explotar el pene. Pero pierde el encanto después de un tiempo. Por lo que uno se vuelve curioso y en el mundo pornográfico hay mucha variedad. No me asombra que el médico se encontrara con alguna Gang Bang mientras golpeaba a su chico y que le haya gustado.

—Eres un enfermo, Emmett. De veras. —Emmet exhaló una risa.

—Solo te digo la verdad.

Bella sacudió su mano frente a él como borrando todo lo que había dicho, Emmett se volvió a apoyar en su codo.

—No creo que Mike supiera. El la iglesia no nos dejaban hacer ese tipo de cosas. Decían que era pecado. Teníamos una vida alejada por completo del sexo.

—Créeme, primis. Un muchacho no aguanta mucho antes de golpear a su chico por primera vez. Y una vez lo haga le agarra el gusto.

—Pero alguien podría enterarse. En verdad no creo…

—Existe la navegación privada, Bells. También el borrar el historial.

— ¿Qué?

—Internet, chica. Donde buscaste tus fotos calientes.

—Yo no busqué ninguna foto caliente.

—Claro que lo hiciste… ¿Borraste el historial, cierto?

— ¿Ah?

—Por favor no me digas que dejaste en google tu búsqueda de mujeres multi penetradas.

—Sabía que no era loca por llamarlas así. —Se distrajo la chica.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Emmett alzó las cejas y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No borré nada, solo cerré la laptop. Eso se borra de ahí. ¿Cierto? —La pregunta salió mucho más despacio. Puesto que Emmett estaba negando lentamente con su cabeza mientras la escuchaba. — ¿Quieres decir? —Él asintió.

—Quien sea que abra esa computadora, va a ver lo que buscaste. —Abrió sus ojos de más pensando ciertamente que era una estúpida.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Se acuerdan del juego de la frase favorita? Díganme cual les gustó.

Y no olviden unirse a mi grupo en Face "los Fics de Mar"

Marjo


	5. Capítulo 5 Testosterona

**Lo acabo literalmente de terminar. Así que si hay algún error déjenmelo saber y perdónenme.**

 **Como siempre la historia es mía, pero los personajes de Meyer.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**

 **Besos!**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Testosterona.**

Edward cerró su macbook luego de revisar su correo. (Había llegado muy tarde anoche y había olvidado cargar su celular cuando cayó rendido) se recostó del espaldar de la silla y cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Aun dormido? —Levantó la mirada para observar a Jacob entrando a la sala.

—Un poco. Oye. ¿Tú usaste mi computadora ayer? —Jacob se dejó caer en el sofá.

—No, Bella estaba buscando cursos online o algo así me dijo. ¿Tú se la prestaste, no?

Edward pasó la mano por su rostro y alzando sus cejas sacudió la cabeza. — Sí, yo se la presté. —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jacob también sonriendo.

—Nada. —Respiró profundo. — Solo que en verdad esa chica me sorprende. Pero cuéntame de ti, ¿Cómo están tus cosas?

—Todo bien, hombre. ¿Cómo iban a estar?

— ¿En serio? —Jacob frunció el ceño. — Porque no te ves _bien_.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas?

Lo señaló de arriba abajo como si lo que pensara fuera obvio. Jacob alzó más sus cejas y él terminó resoplando. — No creas que soy estúpido. Algo pasa con tu pie y no sé por qué razón no nos cuentas o pones al tanto. Podemos ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme cómo, Edward? Tienes las manos full con tu viejo y tu estilo de vida. Puedo preocuparme yo mismo de mi maldito pie.

— ¿Eres estúpido o te la das? Que mi papá esté aquí no quiere decir que no pueda darme cuenta de que algo no está bien contigo. Hace tiempo te lesionaste y no he visto ningún progreso. ¿Cuándo vuelves al médico? ¿El equipo te ha dicho algo? Eres el jodido mariscal y ni siquiera han venido a verte. Nada de esto tiene sentido, Jake.

El moreno se vio en una emboscada. No sabía cómo responderle a su mejor amigo. Una de las cosas que le gustaban mas de Edward, era que no le gustaba el futbol. Lo habían jugado en la secundaria. Lo había apoyado durante la universidad y fue a su primer juego con los Seahawks. Pero eso era todo. El mismo Edward le había dicho que era demasiada testosterona para él y que lo apoyaba desde casa y en cierta forma lo agradeció. Edward siempre representaba una distracción para el jugador. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que fallara y no quería la lástima luego de perder algún juego.

Pero Edward tenía razón. Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que había regresado a casa después de la lesión y todos los médicos habían dicho que con cooperación del moreno, iba a poder reincorporarse lentamente a su antigua vida. Y eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Puesto que ni siquiera entraba al gimnasio del apartamento aunque sea a levantar pesas.

Así que le gustara o no, debía empezar a trabajar en su maldito tobillo.

—Voy a empezar unas terapias. —Las palabras salieron sin pasar primero por su cerebro. No tenía idea de si podía hacer eso. El doctor le había comentado alguna vez de ello, pero no sabía si era así de fácil.

— ¿En serio? —Edward parecía tener un dialogo formado en su cabeza y sonó realmente sorprendido al escuchar que su amigo tenía un plan con su vida.

—Sí, hombre. En serio. —Jacob quería literalmente morirse en el sitio. No tenía idea de donde iba a sacar un terapeuta.

—Wow. —Dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacía él palmeándole el hombro y agarrándoselo. — Me alegra mucho, Jake. —Este lo vio a los ojos e incómodo sonrió— el futbol es lo tuyo. No puedes simplemente renunciar. Imagino que estás aterrado de que algo salga mal, pero tienes que arriesgarte. Los cambios siempre son buenos. Pero hay que luchar por lo que amamos, antes de renunciar. ¿Sí me entiendes?

Decir que se encontraba incómodo era más allá de lo obvio.

—Cla… —Aclaró su garganta— claro. Luchar antes de renunciar. ¿No? —Edward sonrió y apretó casi al nivel del dolor su hombro.

— ¡Exacto! —Palmeó su espalda y fue a la cocina. Jacob recostó su cabeza al espaldar y suspiró.

—Idiota —se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes.

El zumbido de la silla de ruedas de Carlisle no lo hizo levantar la mirada. El viejo le dio un manotón en el brazo y Jacob solo levantó el dedo ganándose otro golpe.

—Para ser un viejo decrepito, tienes fuerza.

—Decrepito mis polainas. Quisieras tú tener la mitad de mis fuerzas, jugador deprimido.

Jacob rió y volvió a sacarle el dedo. Solo que esta vez sí abrió los ojos. — ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

—Saber porqué estás mingoneando como una vieja amargada.

— ¿Mingo, qué? De verdad vas a tenerme que hacer un diccionario para poder entenderte.

—No eres estúpido de un todo. Puedes llegas a descubrir lo que digo. Bueno… tienes que pensar un poco… pero tengo fe en ti.

Jacob rió de nuevo incorporándose.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Lo hice. Quiero que la comida se asiente un poco antes de que llegue Emmett a inyectarme. Siento que soy un alfiletero. —El moreno sonrió.

—Si hubieras aceptado quedarte más tiempo en el hospital, abrías terminado este tratamiento más rápido. Intravenosa. Ya sabes.

—Y tú no deberías hacer comentarios tan tontos. En verdad esos golpes durante los juegos te dejaron lelo de la testa. Yo no me quedo en un hospital más de lo estrictamente necesario. Prefiero ser un alfiletero.

Jacob suspiró.

—Supongo que lo olvidé. Quizás los golpes si me afectaron en algo.

Pero Carlisle no pareció contentarse con la respuesta del jugador, porque puso la silla en marcha alejándose de él. Jacob intentó disculparse pero desistió cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

Escuchó como Edward saludaba al enfermero que todos los días venía a chequear a Carlisle. Le tocaba una inyección de vitaminas y hoy tendría un chequeo general y una prueba de esfuerzo.

—Me enteré que no les gustó mi reemplazo —Emmett estaba preparando la inyección mientras Carlisle esperaba acostado en el sofá. Edward se había retirado a atender una llamada telefónica.

—Es un idiota. —Dijo el viejo girando la cabeza para verlo preparar la jeringa— además de que tiene una fijación ciertamente extraña con Dios.

Emmett, que aun andaba "peleado" con Dios, rodó los ojos. — Seh —dio unos golpecitos a la medicina en la jeringa y le puso la inyección.

—Oye chico, con cuidado. Es mi nalga la que estás puyando. —Emmett soltó una risa.

—Lo siento, Car. Tendré más cuidado la próxima. —Carlisle bufó y con la ayuda del enfermero se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Cuántas de estas apestosas inyecciones que quedan todavía?

—Solo un par de ellas. Pronto podrás volver a tu casa. Estás bastante bien y no creo que falte nada para que te den de alta. De hecho, después de que hagamos tus ejercicios, me llevaré una muestra de sangre para chequear tus valores.

— ¿Vas a pincharme de nuevo? Voy a tener que cobrarte, contigo he visto demasiadas agujas…

Emmett rió sacudiendo la cabeza. — No tengo como pagarte, viejo. Así que tendrás que darme el espectáculo de gratis.

—Ahora veo de donde salió el humor de Isabella. —Ambos voltearon a ver al jugador que no se había movido de su asiento.

—Te hacía dormido —contestó Emmett un poco sorprendido al verlo conversar con ellos.

—No, solo descansaba los ojos.

—No le hagas caso, Emmett —el viejo se enderezó los pantalones. — Está demasiado amargado y quiere contagiar a todo el mundo con su mal humor. Mejor seguimos hablando de tu empeño en verme el trasero. — Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Te cuidado con lo que deseas, Carlisle. Que puede hacerse realidad.

—Que va muchacho. Bella si me destruiría, pero ¿contigo? Tú no puedes conmigo, muchacho. —Emmett está vez aplaudió escuchando al viejo.

—Voy a ir a prepararme para los ejercicios. —Emmett lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla y observó como el viejo iba a mas velocidad de lo normal por el pasillo del apartamento. Jacob volvió a su estado amargado, de recostar la cabeza del mueble y cerrar los ojos.

—Ejem. —Los abrió para observar al enfermero inclinado justo frente a él. Demasiado cerca.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —La voz del jugador se cortó un poco.

—Rachel está preocupada por ti. —Aun estaba realmente cerca. Apoyó las manos en el espaldar del asiento. Jacob intentó alejarse pero el tobillo le reclamó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Podrías quitarte? Estás demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaría.

— ¿Qué me gustaría, qué? ¿Sentirme acosado? —Emmett lo vio a los ojos por un segundo, Jacob le devolvió la mirada solo un momento para luego apartarla. Emmett frunció el ceño y empujándose sobre sus palmas se enderezó.

Lo vio a los ojos de nuevo, entrecerrándolos esta vez. Jacob alzó las cejas. — ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —El enfermero siguió con los ojos entrecerrados. Incrementando la exasperación del jugador.

— ¿Y bien? —Ya se le escuchaba molesto.

Emmett suspiró recomponiéndose, — Rachel está preocupada.

—Ya mencionaste eso.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer para que ella deje de preocuparse?

— ¿Perdón?

—Que yo cuido de esa niña. Es como mi hermana pequeña. Lo que a ella le moleste. Me molesta a mí. Así que dime que tienes pensado hacer para no alterarla.

—Estás loco. No sé de qué hablas. Y estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Siempre expresas tus pensamientos así? ¿Pausados?

—Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Puedes por favor hablar claro?

—Tu pie. Tu tobillo. Lo que sea que tienes lesionado. Altera a mi prima. ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer? ¿Tienes terapeuta?

— ¿Podrías callarte? —Jacob volteó a ver hacia donde había desaparecido Carlisle. Pero Emmett no se giró, solo lo observó con cejas alzadas.

El moreno se movió un poco incómodo en su silla. — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Emmett señaló su pie.

—Ve a verte con el médico. Si no te gusta el tuyo, ve a otro. Metete el orgullo por el culo y consigue una maldita radiografía. Un jodido fisiatra y una maldita terapia.

— ¿Crees que esto se va a solucionar con _terapia_? —Sacudió la cabeza viéndose ahora realmente irritado— eres un idiota, tuve doble factura. Eso no se _cura_ con tres malditos masajes.

—Si, supe lo de tu lesión. Pero ¿Te operaron, cierto? —El moreno ya estaba molesto, pero a regañadientes asintió.

—Entonces ya te pegaron el maldito hueso. Ahora tienes que trabajar el músculo. Y sentado sobre tu culo todo el día, comiendo y viendo televisión no te va a ayudar.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—Soy el primo de Rachel. Y deberías saber que nadie molesta a esa chica. No si yo puedo resolverlo.

El moreno rió irónico, — ¿Qué? ¿Vas a arrastrarme a terapias? ¿Eso vas a hacer?

—No me tientes, player. —Se dio la vuelta de manera teatral y se dirigió al gimnasio donde trabajaría con Carlisle. Jacob se quedó viéndolo mientras se alejaba sin poder quitar la mueca de su rostro. Justo antes de desaparecer de su vista Emmett se giró y encontró que aun lo veía. Sonriendo lo señaló con el dedo. —Has algo. —Quitó la sonrisa de inmediato entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Jacob se quedó perplejo aun viendo al pasillo ahora vacío — ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

.

— ¿Hoy tengo un dos por uno? —Dijo el enfermero al entrar al gimnasio y ver a padre e hijo en el lugar.

Edward se levantaba a sí mismo en una barra colocada en el techo. Carlisle estaba conversando con él. Ambos rieron al escuchar a Emmett.

—Según mi padre puede destruirte. ¿Estás seguro que quieres meterme a mí en tu ecuación? —Se levantó de nuevo en la barra marcando sus abdominales.

Emmett puso dramáticamente las manos sobre su pecho. —Oh Dios, por más tentador que suene. No creo que tenga como pagarte. —Le vio el pecho con ojos hambrientos y suspiró.

Edward riendo se bajó de la barra y se secó el sudor del rostro con una toalla mientras observaba como el enfermero y su padre chocaban puños.

— ¿Así que Bella te contó?

—Sí. Rachel llegó toda asombrada contándome que hacía su jefe para sobrevivir.

— ¿Rachel?

—Sí, le digo así desde que se escapó de la iglesia. —Cerró la boca al ver que ninguno de los dos entendía de qué hablaba. — ¿Rachel Green? ¿Friends? —La expresión de ellos no cambió. Emmett frunció el ceño. — Imaginé que sabían —señaló hacia la puerta— Jacob lo sabe. —Recordó que el jugador ni siquiera le extrañó cuando llamó a su prima así.

—Sí, bueno —Edward tomó un trago de agua— tu prima y mi mejor amigo son bastantes mas cercanos de lo que ambos quieren admitir. —Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada, que ninguno de los otros dos hombres siguieron.

—Lo siento —Emmett se compuso a sí mismo— solo me pareció gracioso. —Edward no podía quitar su expresión de no entender de que hablaba.

—Mejor vayamos a lo que vinimos. ¿Listo para tus ejercicios, Car?

El viejo se levantó sin ayuda de la silla. — Vamos entonces. —caminó a la colchoneta donde normalmente trabajaban.

Edward se quedó solo un momento mientras observaba como Emmett le hacía ejercicios a las piernas de su padre para que no perdieran la circulación. Igual hizo con sus brazos, dándole luego masajes para relajarle los músculos.

Cuando Edward se retiró, Carlisle estaba agotado, pero se le veía feliz. — ¿Dime si para un viejo de casi ochenta años, no me muevo bien?

—Te mueves muy bien. Pareces de sesenta. —Carlisle rió, respirando profundo.

— ¿Estamos listos?

—Quiero que hagas unos diez minutos en la caminadora, lo mas lento que puedas para enfriarte los músculos. No quiero que tengas calambres después.

Asintió y Emmett lo ayudó a subirse a la caminadora, y con el mismo impulso del viejo, que era bastante lento, caminó.

— ¿Cómo está tu vida, Emmett?

—No deberías hablar, Car. Vas a cansarte de más y necesito que te relajes. —Estaba anotando en una libreta la bitácora de su visita.

—Vamos, me aburro si no hablo o escucho algo interesante. Cuéntame algo interesante mientras camino.

—Mi ex viene a quedarse en mi casa en un par de días. —El viejo alzó las cejas.

—Por como suenas, no lo has superado aun.

—Nadie supera a Sam.

— ¿Sam, como Samuel o Sam, como Samantha?

—Sam como Sam, Car. Pero si lo que quieres saber es si es hombre o mujer, es un hombre. —Carlisle asintió.

—Solo chequeando.

—Deja de hablar y camina. Solo te quedan dos minutos.

El viejo asintió, pero abrió la boca, Emmett alzó sus cejas.

—No hables. Sí, viene mi ex. No, aun no lo he superado. No, no sé cómo voy a tratarlo. Quiero matarlo por haberme dejado pero a la vez quiero meterme en su cuarto por la noche. —Carlisle subió mucho sus cejas.

—Seh, estoy jodido. Pero ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de trauma emocional? —Le indicó que ya debía bajarse, y lo ayudó hasta su habitación y hasta la ducha. Esperó fuera mientras el anciano se daba un baño.

—Estás muy callado —convino el enfermero. Estaba recostado del lavamanos esperando a que el viejo terminara.

—Solo estoy pensando.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas pensar con mas calma? —Habló en doble sentido.

— ¿Sabes que es imposible que se me pare? Menos después de cómo me sacaste la médula con ejercicios.

Emmett soltó una risotada. — Podías manejar los ejercicios, así que deja de mingonear como una niña chiquita. Ahora enjabona ese cuerpo y termina si no voy a entrar a terminar por ti.

El agua dejó de correr— estoy listo chico, deja de amenazarme, solo pensaba.

Emmett pasó una toalla y lo ayudó a colocarse una bata. Sentándolo de nuevo en su silla lo empujó hasta la habitación.

Carlisle estaba agotado, apenas se había acostado y sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, Emmett acomodó sus almohadas y lo cubrió con una manta. Cuando iba a alejarse Carlisle lo tomó por el brazo.

—Tengo que buscar mi maletín para sacarte la sangre. —El viejo negó entre dormido y despierto. Apretó mas su agarre cuando lo sintió alejarse.

—Ningún —suspiró— ningún hombre puede manipularte. — Respiró profundo de nuevo, casi quedándose dormido— ponte los calzones de niña grande y enfrenta a tu ex. Mándalo a volar o vuela dentro de sus sábanas. Pero no dejes que te afecte. No dejes que él tenga la delantera —abrió sus ojos y levantando una mano le tocó el pecho— protégete aquí —tocó su corazón— no veas solo lo que quieras ver. Date cuenta de lo que pasa. A lo mejor viene porque te extraña y quiere volver contigo. A lo mejor ya te superó. A lo mejor viene a reventarte la vida.

— ¿Y si viene a lo último? —Carlisle le palmeó la mejilla.

—Sé más inteligente, huye y no lo aceptes en tu casa. O entiende que lo que suceda en tu habitación se quedará allí nada más. No esperes un diamante.

—Es difícil de aceptar, Car.

—Lo sé muchacho, pero cuando uno no espera nada, todo lo que recibe es un regalo.

—Trataré de hacerte caso. De que se queda en mi casa, se queda. Es una cuestión de familia y la iglesia.

— ¿Eres uno de esos fanáticos locos?

Rió, el viejo se había acomodado mejor y cerró sus ojos.

—Lo era. Ya no lo sé tanto.

—Jum…— Pero no recibió más respuesta del anciano, puesto que cayó rendido.

Cuando salió a la sala encontró solo al jugador, que al verlo rodó los ojos pero continuó viendo la televisión.

—Excelente ejercicio —dijo Emmett solo para molestarlo, el moreno lo ignoró y cambió los canales dejando un episodio de los Simpson.

—Me gusta ese episodio.

Se quedaron los dos hombres en la sala, en silencio exceptuando las escandalosas risas de Emmett las cuales eran realmente exageradas. Jacob hacía el mejor intento de soportarlo pero se le hacía imposible.

Cambió el canal varias veces y daba la casualidad que Emmett amaba cada una de las películas en las que se detuvo. Hasta elogió un documental de pingüinos que daban en National Geographic.

— ¿No deberías haberte ido, hacía, no sé. Una hora?

Emmett intentó ignorarlo hasta que no pudo y se giró a verlo — ¿me hablas a mí?

—Eres el único que está estorbando por aquí.

— ¿Estorbando? Estoy sentado viendo televisión.

—En una sala que no te pertenece. —Se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Carlisle duerme.

— ¿Y le cuidas los sueños, ahora?

—Si hiciera eso, no estaría aquí afuera con tu trasero amargado. Estaría allá dentro vigilando mientras duerme.

—Sí está durmiendo, ¿Por qué aun estás aquí?

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?

—Nunca nadie ha sido tan insoportable de entender.

— ¿Quieres entenderme, player?

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Pero eres un jugador. Player. ¿O ya no vas a jugar más? —Fue a ponerse de pie pero Emmett se movió mas rápido pateando sus muletas, alejándolas de su agarre.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota?

— ¿No y que no tenías nada? Levántate y anda. —Hizo una mueca por la frase. Era demasiado religiosa.

Jacob lo vio con odio y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá.

—Así que es cierto, ¿no puedes caminar?

No hubo respuesta, pero pudo ver cómo los músculos de la quijada del jugador se tensaron fuertemente.

Emmett se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa de mármol del centro, antes de que Jacob pudiera reaccionar tomó el tobillo del jugador en sus manos.

— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?!

—Quédate tranquilo y no te muevas.

— ¡Suéltame! —Intentó alejar el pie pero el dolor no lo dejó. Emmett lo vio con cejas alzadas.

—O tu lumbral del dolor es el de un ratón o en verdad está jodido tu pie.

—Recibí demasiados golpes durante la temporada como para saber que mi lumbral es bastante alto.

—Lo sé. Recibiste suficientes golpes.

— ¿Ahora eres fanático?

—No, ahora no. —Jacob cerró los ojos cuando hizo presión— lo he sido siempre. Soy fanático de los Seahawks desde chico.

Abrió los ojos, — ¿Así que, siempre supiste quién soy?

— ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

—Bella no tenía idea.

—Rachel nunca tiene idea de nada. Es demasiado ingenua para su propio bien.

No pudo evitar reír — es una buena chica, me agrada.

—Sí, es especial.

Emmett seguía trabajando en el tobillo de Jacob, lo tocaba con mucha delicadeza y apenas rozaba sus dedos por la piel maltratada e hinchada. A Jacob aun le parecía muy incómodo el contacto, pero descubrió que lo que hacía el enfermero no dolía. Eso era un cambio positivo, así que decidió mantenerse hablando para no sentirse tan incómodo— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Carlisle cayó rendido después de los ejercicios. Tengo que tomarle una muestra de sangre antes de irme. No quiero despertarlo con una aguja.

— ¿Y no puedes tomarla más tarde? ¿Quizás mañana cuando vengas de nuevo?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —No dijo mas nada y siguió trabajando gentilmente en el tobillo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vas a casa? ¿No tienes que trabajar en el hospital o algo así?

—Hoy tengo el día libre y la verdad no quiero estar en mi casa.

— ¿Por qué? —Emmett alzó la mirada y las cejas viéndolo a los ojos, Jacob se encogió de hombros— tú insististe demasiado en preguntarme cosas. Te estoy devolviendo el favor.

Lo vio por un segundo mas y suspirando soltó el tobillo del jugador y volvió a su puesto, Jacob se sintió aliviado tanto de no tener las manos de un extraño en su pie como del dolor. Aunque eso no lo dijo.

Pensó que la conversación se había acabado y se alegró de haber puesto incómodo al enfermero que parecía no reconocer ningún tipo de escarmiento.

—Mi ex viene de visita por unos días. Y supongo que aun no lo he superado.

Jacob giró el rostro viéndolo con asombro. No tenía idea de que Emmett se sintiera tan en confianza como para expresar sus problemas tan abiertamente. Cosa que él jamás hacía.

Emmett lo vio fijamente y alzó sus cejas. — ¿Qué?

—Nada —Jacob se recostó de nuevo— solo que me sorprende que seas tan abierto.

—Créeme, cuando te toca salir del closet no hay mucho por ocultar. Estuve escondiéndome de todos durante bastante tiempo. Ya no me importa lo que la gente piense. Solo ser feliz y genuino conmigo mismo.

— ¿Y es así de fácil?

—Al principio no, odias y sientes como todos te juzgan, pero después los mandas a todos a comer mierda y poco a poco te vas sintiendo mejor. Uno nace y muere solo. ¿Por qué preocuparse por lo que los demás piensen?

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Hacer con qué?

—Con tu ex.

—Jum —se encogió de hombros— ignorarlo. Tirármelo. Llorar. Gozármelo. No sé, la lista es interminable.

Jacob rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora soy gracioso, player?

—Solo me estoy imaginando como hacen Rachel y tú para vivir juntos.

Esta vez el enfermero se unió a las risas.

La siesta de Carlisle duró bastante, Emmett se ofreció a hacerles almuerzo, pero Jacob insistió en ordenar comida para llevar. Mientras se ponían de acuerdo entre pedir comida china, japonesa o thai. El ascensor que daba al ático sonó con su distintivo _ding_. Ambos hombres se giraron a ver a Bella entrar. La chica venía llena de bolsas de comida y dos cubetas llenas de pollo de KFC.

— ¡Dios! ¿Puedo decirte ahora que te amo? —Emmett se levantó del sofá quitándole uno de las cubetas y agarrando una pata de pollo dándole un enorme mordisco. Bella rió.

—No estaba segura de si te encontrabas aquí. De todas formas pensé en llevarte lo que sobrara si no estabas. —Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Jacob tomó sus muletas y fue a ayudar en la cocina. Tomando también una pieza de pollo mientras sacaba el té dulce de la nevera.

Le guiñó a Bella como saludo y ella le palmeó la espalda en respuesta. — ¿Y mis hombres, Cullen? —Preguntó sacando de la bolsa que llevaba en la muñeca cuatro ensaladas familiares. Mazorcas. Y seis pudines, fresa, vainilla y chocolate. Dos de cada uno.

—Tus hombres, Cullen duermen. —No le sorprendió de Edward pero sí de Carlisle.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi viejo?

—Le tocaban ejercicios, Rach. Quedó rendido.

— ¿Se duchó?

—Pues sí. Estaba tan agotado que hasta me dejó verlo en cueros. —Bella le lanzó un panecillo que Emmett atajó y le dio un mordisco.

— ¿Edward?

—Sigue durmiendo, aunque debería despertarse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Entrenó temprano?

—Caramba, Rach. Le llevas la agenda apretada al jefe.

—No seas idiota, Emmett. —El enfermero soltó una carcajada. —Voy a ir a avisarles que traje comida. —Jacob asintió guiñándole. Emmett le pasó un potecito con salsa y el jugador lo tomó agradeciendo con una sonrisa. Bella los vio encantada. Al parecer se habían hecho amigos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Carlisle y tocó su frente con delicadeza. El viejo abrió los ojos y le sonrió al verla.

—Esto sí es una buena forma de despertarse —Bella sonrió mas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se estiró un poco y respiró profundo. — Bien. Ese primo tuyo cree que tengo cincuenta en vez de ochenta. —Bella rió dándole un beso en la frente.

—Pues pareces de cincuenta. —Carlisle rió. Sabía que era mentira pero le gustó el cumplido.

—Y aun eso es demasiado para tenerte a ti. —Bella rió.

—Traje comida, vamos antes de que se enfríe o que esos glotones de afuera se coman todo.

— ¿Mis muchachos?

—Jacob y Emmett. Edward está aun dormido.

— ¿Emmett no se ha ido aun?

—Nop. Algo le debe haber faltado.

—Puyarme de nuevo. Eso fue lo que le faltó. ¡Hijo de puerca! —Bella soltó una carcajada. — No se le olvidó.

—Pues no. No lo olvidó.

— ¿Será que me va a dejar comer antes?

—No creo, debes estar en ayunas para algunos valores. Pero ve la comida como una recompensa. Vamos.

Lo ayudó a vestirse y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Cuando iban saliendo, Carlisle la haló de la mano sentándola en su regazo. Bella no pudo dejar de reír cuando él le dijo que le daría un aventón.

Carlisle pasó por la habitación de su hijo y tocando la puerta de manera no muy sutil le gritó que había pollo en la cocina, Bella continuó en el regazo de Carlisle hasta que llegaron ahí.

—Oye, a mí nunca me has dado un paseo.

—Pesas ciento cincuenta kilos, Jake. Ella pesa cincuenta.

—No peso tanto, viejo. A lo sumo llego a los ciento veinte.

—Igual es demasiado. —Emmett hizo el amago de sentarse arriba de Bella y ambos gritaron diciéndole que se bajara.

Cuando Edward llegó a la cocina, el humor no cambió como había pasado otras veces. Bella se levantó y arregló tres platos para ella, Edward y Carlisle. Mientras Emmett llevaba a Carlisle a la sala y tomaba la muestra de sangre. Edward le dijo a Bella que le pagaría por la comida y la chica asintió sacudiendo una mano.

—Entonces. —Dijo Emmett cuando regresó con el viejo— ¿De qué hablamos?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Emm?

—Vamos, estamos en una habitación las seis personas mas diferentes en el mundo que conozco. Todos nos agradamos. Deberíamos tener unos temas de conversación increíbles.

—Empieza tú, Emmett. —Dijo Edward mordiendo una pieza de pollo. — ¿Qué ha sido lo mas extraño que has visto en el hospital? —El enfermero casi escupe lo que masticaba.

—Diablos, lo más insólito que he visto fue un hombre con el control remoto del televisor metido en el culo.

Todos se rieron mientras Bella lo veía con una mezcla de asombro y asco.

— ¿Cómo llegó ahí en primer lugar? —Preguntó en shock.

—No sé, primis. Pero hicimos algunas apuestas en la sala de emergencias. Las mas votadas fueron, por aburrimiento. —Levantó un dedo— y por experimentar.

— ¡¿Con un control de televisor?! —Todos volvieron a reírse.

—Hubiera sido hilarante que cambiara los canales mientras caminaba— dijo Carlisle y esta vez hasta la misma Bella se ahogó con la risa. A todos les dolía el estómago y tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las costillas de algunos empezaron a reclamarles.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Bella limpiaba sus mejillas— nunca me he reído tanto. Creo que voy a vomitar. —Edward se acercó y le acarició la espalda mientras agarraba aire. — No creo que haya algo que supere esto. —Dijo mientras respiraba profundo de nuevo.

—Yo no me atrevería a decir eso. —Jacob se giró a ver a Edward, éste alzó sus cejas de manera interrogante— vamos, me vas a decir que ninguna cliente ha sido lo suficientemente loca como para hacer que salgas corriendo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza— sabes que no hablo de mis clientas.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Jacob se encogió de hombros— nadie aquí va a decir nada. Circulo de confianza, hombre.

Edward los vio a todos. Cada uno de ellos tenía miradas expectantes. Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, despeinó su cabello.

—Una vez una cliente me pidió que la golpeara.

—Aww, hombre. Eso no cuenta. El S&M se puso de moda —intervino Emmett. — Sí tienes un fetiche por el sado y pagas por tener sexo. Es lo más normal de pedir. —Edward lo vio a los ojos, pasó la punta de sus dedos por sus labios.

— ¿Normal? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué si te dijera que esa señora tenía edad para ser mi madre? —Todos abrieron los ojos de más— ¿Qué aparte, era cliente VIP del hotel temático que fuimos? ¿Y qué quería que yo fuera su sumiso después?

— ¿Tuviste sexo con ella? —Bella no pudo callar su boca. Edward suspiró.

—No, no lo tuve. Era… demasiado intensa para mí. Además estaba empezando en esto. Por lo que me eché para atrás.

— ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

—No lo sé. ¿Diez años, más o menos?

— ¿Hace diez años eres gigoló?

—Rachel, nena. No conviertas esto en un trabajo de investigación. —La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. — Aburrido. —Terminó Emmett.

—Hablando de trabajo de investigación —agregó Edward— ¿necesitarás mi computadora otra vez? —Bella abrió los ojos de más y negó ahogándose con su propia saliva. Emmett que entendió de que hablaba Edward soltó una enorme carcajada, dejando a Jacob y a Carlisle sin entender porqué se reía.

—Lo siento. Yo no sabía. Emmett me dijo que debí borrarlo. Solo. Me impresionó. Lo siento. No buscaré eso de nuevo. —Con las palabras recortadas de Bella, Jacob entendió de que hablaban.

—Muñeca. ¿Buscaste Gang Bang en la Macbook de Edward? —Emmett soltó otra carcajada que esta vez acompañó Carlisle.

— ¡No sabía lo que iba a salir! —Ahora todos los hombres reían a costillas de la chica— ¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! —Señaló acusatoriamente a Jacob.

—Pero no pensé que lo harías aquí, muñeca.

— ¡¿Dónde mas iba a hacerlo?! Tenía curiosidad y una computadora. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que saldría una chica multi penetrada?! —Toda la cocina se quedó en silencio los segundos necesarios para que las mejillas de Bella se tornaran más calientes y rojas y para que ahora todos sus acompañantes se destornillaran de la risa.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras escuchaba como se ahogaban en sus propias carcajadas.

—Los odio a todos en este momento —susurró pero nadie la escuchó. — Sí no fuera una bendita virgen no me pasaran estas cosas.

Edward se le acercó obligándola a incorporarse. — ¿Qué es lo que dices? No te escucho. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo que deseo que la tierra me trague. —Edward colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—No fue tan malo. Solo me sorprendió.

Ese intercambio le dio chance al resto de la cocina de calmarse y respirar profundo. Hasta que Carlisle habló:

—Que va. Prefiero la historia del control remoto en el trasero.

Y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

.

.

Horas después de que el pollo se acabara y Emmett se marchara con la sangre de Carlisle. Bella veía un juego de futbol americano en la pantalla de la sala. Escuchó que alguien aclaró su garganta y se giró para ver a Edward vestido de smoking arreglando sus mancuernas.

—Wow —él sonrió al escucharla.

—Me alegra que disfrutes lo que ves.

—En verdad te ves muy bien. ¿Quién es la afortunada de hoy?

—Es nueva. Primera vez que la voy a ver. Tiene un baile de caridad. Necesita un acompañante.

—Así que… ¿Hoy no hay sexo? —Edward rió y sacó unos paquetes de su bolsillo.

—Siempre puede haber sexo, Bella. —le mostró los tres paquetes de condones.

— ¿Tres? —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír por su mirada.

—En realidad —metió la mano en su otro bolsillo— llevo seis.

— ¿Puedes acabar seis veces? —Rió.

—Eres un encanto con tus preguntas. ¿Sabías? No, no puedo acabar seis veces. No desde que tenía quince años. Pero no había nada de calidad en esas corridas.

— ¿Entonces por qué llevas seis?

—Porque es mejor que sobre a que falte.

—No entiendo.

—Tendrías que ser mi clienta para averiguarlo.

— ¿Cuánto cobras? —Esta vez Edward se quedó sin palabras. La vio a los ojos como buscando alguna broma en su tono, la chica se sonrojó pero no retrocedió.

Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza —no te pago lo suficiente para que te permitas una noche conmigo.

—Puede no ser una noche completa. Después de todo soy virgen. Dicen que duele la primera vez. Sería solamente quitarme la virginidad y ya. Pudieras hacerme un precio especial.

Edward parpadeaba asombrado— en mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo hablando de lo que hago.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo dices como si ser virgen fuera algo que te _molestara_.

— _Me_ molesta.

— ¿Por qué?

Bella suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward respiró profundo.

—Mira. No soy el mejor ejemplo para dar charlas de moral. Pero las primeras veces deberían ser especiales. —Ella resopló, pero él continuó— no se trata de que rompas tu himen. Debería haber más confianza entre los dos participantes. Además, hay otras cosas que se deberían hacer antes de que ocurra la penetración por primera vez.

— ¿Co? ¿Cómo qué?

—Bella, por favor no me hagas hablar de eso. —La chica lo vio con ojos de cervatillo. — Ok —dijo algo exasperado. — ¿Alguna vez has visto un pene?

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa?

—Contéstala.

—Sí, claro que he visto uno —sus mejillas se iban a explotar.

— ¿Lo has tocado?

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¿Has tocado un pene?

La voz se le quedó atascada en le garganta. Edward decidió sacarla de su miseria.

— ¿Ves? No importa si tienes los mil dólares. No puedo simplemente quitarte la virginidad a la primera. Lo siento. —Agregó cuando le vio la expresión. — Además la verdad es que no me acuesto con vírgenes.

— ¿Ni aunque te paguen?

—Ni aunque me paguen, Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que las vírgenes necesitan una conexión con sus parejas. Esa conexión la hace la confianza y el sentimiento. Uno siempre mantiene en buena estima a su primer polvo.

—Y tú no puedes darte el gusto de tener sentimientos involucrados.

—Yo no, Bella. Tú. Tú no puedes tener sentimientos involucrados si estás conmigo. Vas a sufrir si los tienes. Recuerda que lo que yo hago es un negocio. Con mujeres que pueden manejarlo. Una virgen. Sin ánimos de ofenderte, necesita tener estos sentimientos involucrados. Como ya dijiste, sabes que va a doler. ¿No prefieres tener esa experiencia con alguien mejor?

—Simplemente quiero salir de esto.

—Bella, el acostarte con alguien por primera vez, no te va a hacer una experta en sexo. No va a quitarte mágicamente la timidez. No vas a conocer todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra. Así no funciona, muñeca.

—Solo que me siento estúpida cuando no sé de que hablan.

—Mira. El trato que te damos quizás no es justo. Mi papá, Jake y yo somos unos zorros viejos comparados con cualquiera. Conversar contigo como lo hicimos hoy es maldad. No es tu culpa que seas inexperta. Pero nosotros manejamos demasiada experiencia. E imagino que vivir con tu primo, no ayuda mucho.

—Yo sé sobre el sexo —él alzó sus cejas— bueno, el sexo normal. Solo no quiero ser tan inexperta.

—Entonces búscate un novio. Crea esa confianza, esa conexión y acuéstate con él.

—Ya tuve novio. No quiero un novio.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Se quedó pensativa un momento, Edward tomó las llaves y caminó a la puerta. — Cuando sepas la respuesta a esa pregunta volvemos a conversar. No me esperes, seguramente llegaré mas allá de las doce. Buenas noches Isabella.

—Odio que me llamen así. —Inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Buenas noches Bella.

—Buenas noches Edward. Suerte.

—Gracias —Le dedicó un guiño y trancó tras de él.

Las doce de la noche se hicieron y la rutina normal de Bella se cumplió. Ayudó a Carlisle con su medicina, lo acompañó al baño, llamó un taxi, fue a casa.

Esta vez entró con cuidado, pero no había nadie en la sala dando un espectáculo. No encendió las luces y caminó directo a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y diciéndose que mejor se duchaba en la mañana se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero la verdad es que no pudo dormir demasiado pensando en la palabras de Edward. Lo que decía tenía lógica y era hasta bonito, pero ella ya había tenido la experiencia del "novio" y la verdad era que no le había gustado para nada.

Simplemente quería la experiencia. Saber cómo se sentía. Edward era muy guapo… bueno en realidad estaba buenísimo, pero no lo veía como material de novio y si era franca consigo misma, no lo quería así. Solo quería vivir un poco mas. Y aparentemente. El sexo era algo que la tenía enfocada.

—Necesito perder mi virginidad. — Dijo a la oscuridad de su cuarto. Sonrió porque ya tenía una meta. Ahora debía fijarse un plan.

Arropándose mejor y con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió que estaba mejor porque ahora se encontraba enfocada. Iba a perder la virginidad con Edward. Ahora solo debía convencerlo.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó tarde pero llena de ánimos. Se dio una ducha y cuando salió del baño escuchó ruido en la sala. Sonrió enormemente. Emmett aun no se había marchado. Eso era lo mejor porque podría discutir con él acerca de su plan.

— ¡Emmett! —Caminó descalza y en toalla a la sala. — Necesito mil dólares para perder mi virginidad. —Iba apretando su toalla para que no se cayera. Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista para ver que hacía su primo que no le contestaba.

Pero en cambio a quien encontró fue a su primo, sí. Pero también a Charlie, Renné y Sam Uley se encontraban en la sala del apartamento de Emmett.

 _¿Será que alguna vez algo me saldrá bien?_ Pensó justo antes de que la toalla se le aflojara y callera al piso.


	6. Capítulo 6 Fidelidad

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Fidelidad:**

Bella estaba sentada en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados con la cara enterrada en sus palmas. A pesar de que sentía la ropa contra su piel aun se sentía desnuda. Y sobre todo aun sentía la mirada aterrada de sus padres.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y supo sin levantar la mirada que se trataba de su primo. La risa. Aunque disimulada estaba presente.

—Te odio —la risa se hizo más fuerte. Bella se alejó cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado. —En verdad. Te. Odio. —Solo hubo más carcajadas.

Emmett tuvo que obligarse a respirar. Estiró su cuello secando sus lágrimas.

—En serio. Por favor detenme. Siento que se me va a explotar algo sí sigo riendo.

Bella por fin separó la cara de sus palmas. — ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Bueno. —Respiró profundo calmándose de nuevo. —Mi tía ya no está gritando. Eso es un logro. Aunque creo que aun están rezando. —Se alejó dramáticamente de ella.

— ¿Qué? —Se vio a sí misma creyendo que tenía algo encima.

—Mejor me mantengo alejado. ¿Y sí te prendes en fuego? —Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Emmett se volvió a reír. Pero respiró profundo y se compadeció de su prima.

—La cosa no estuvo tan mal. Bueno. Para ellos eres un hereje del infierno. —Bella lo vio furiosa— está bien, está bien. De verte en cueros puedo dar fe que Sam no te vio. Estaba de espaldas a ti y cuando se giró a ver el porqué del alboroto ya te habías alejado. A lo mejor te vio el culo. Pero no es para tanto.

Bella volvió a enterrar el rostro en sus manos, — en cuanto a mis tíos. Obvio que te vieron. Pero el problema. Prima querida. Fue lo que dijiste. No lo que mostraste.

Levantó un lado de su labio. — ¿Mil dólares para perder la virginidad? —Emmett asintió cortamente.

—Justo eso.

—Dios.

— ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?

—Edward. —Cerró los ojos con vergüenza— eso es lo que cobra. Pensé que sería buena idea.

— ¿Estás loca? Si quieres perder la virginidad puedo ayudarte.

— ¡Emmett!

—No así tonta —se estremeció con asco. — Puedo presentarte a alguien. Un chico. Sales. Tienes o no una relación. Coges. Y listo. No le pagas a alguien por hacerte _el favor_. Además… ¡Mil jodidos dólares! ¿Qué pasa con Edward? ¿Tiene el maldito pene de oro?

— ¿Es demasiado, verdad?

—Jodidamente mucho por un polvo. La prostituta común te cobra unos 250 dólares por la noche. Si es muy buena 500.

—No voy a siquiera preguntarte como sabes cuándo vale una prostituta. Pero no sé. ¿Los hombres son más caros? —Emmett alzó las cejas.

—Entonces escogí la profesión errada. —Bella no pudo evitarlo y rió. — Enserio. Yo gano 100 dólares la hora. Él mil jodidos por una noche. Con polvo incluido.

Bella sacudió la cabeza— enfoquémonos ahora en mis padres allá afuera. ¿Sí? ¿Por qué están aquí en primer lugar?

Emmett respiró profundo. — Mike los llamó. —Bella abrió sus ojos demás, Emmett no la dejó continuar. —Tío Charlie y Tía Renné quedaron muy consternados al saber que trabajabas para… ¿un exhibicionista y un viejo sádico? Creo que esas fueron sus palabras.

—Dios voy a matar a Mike.

—Sí, bueno. Y al saber que Sam venía, pues decidieron venir a llevarte de regreso.

Volvió a enterrar el rostro en sus palmas.

—Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—No sé prima. Lo único bueno es que cuando digas lo que vayas a decir. Mi tía va gritar como en la iniciación de Nemo.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Buscando a Nemo? —Preguntó Emmett, ella asintió. — En la pecera. Cuando le hacen la inauguración a Tiburoncin. Bueno. —Bella negó despacio.

—Estás loco, Emm.

—Sí, bueno. Pero yo nunca pensé en pagarle a alguien para que me desvirgara.

El golpe en su brazo fue más fuerte pero aun así rió.

.

Finalmente Bella decidió salir a la sala. Emmett le había dicho que iba a pedir pizza pero que Renné había sido realmente insistente en que ella cocinaría.

Cuando salió, esperó conseguirlos a todos, pero solo encontró a su mamá.

—Hola —dijo medio sonriéndole. Renné dramáticamente se secó las manos en el trapo de cocina que colgaba de su hombro y fue a abrazarla. Bella se sintió en casa entre los brazos de su mamá. Amaba a Renné. Eso nunca estaba en duda.

—Isabella —la voz de su mamá se escuchaba preocupada. — Me alegra tanto verte. Gracias al santísimo que hemos llegado a tiempo.

—También me alegro de verte, mamá. —No sabía que mas contestarle.

—Emmett y Sam fueron por algunas cosas. Papá bajó un segundo, pero ya vienen. Podremos comer antes de marcharnos.

— ¿Marcharse? ¿Se van a marchar hoy? —Renné la tomó por las mejillas.

—Nos marchamos hoy cariño. Los tres. Basta de tonterías. Quisiste rebelarte y te lo concedimos. Ya es hora de que regreses a casa.

—Mamá. No voy a regresarme. —Pero Renné hizo como que no la hubiera escuchado y siguió revolviendo algo que olía muy bien en la estufa.

—Ya tenemos todo listo para ti. El reverendo accedió a que trabajaras para él. Serás secretaria de la parroquia. También puedes ayudar en el asilo los fines de semana. Vivirás con nosotros hasta que…

Bella se encontraba realmente aturdida y perdida por lo que estaba diciendo su mamá. ¿Estaba loca? Ella no iba a irse y menos para vivir esa vida tan aburrida e insípida que le pintaban.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su papá, primo y a Sam Uley, que al verla le dio un ligero beso en le mejilla que la espabiló un poco. Renné no podía de la contentura mientras empezaba a servir el estofado que realmente olía excelente.

Como siempre sucedía cuando estaban sus padres. Bella se manejó en automático, pasando los platos que su mamá le entregaba, cortando rebanadas de pan y sirviendo un poco de limonada para los hombres de la casa. (Sí, las únicas que trabajaron fueron ella y su mamá)

Charlie aclaró su garganta y todos se tomaron de las manos.

—Te agradecemos Señor, por estos alimentos que hoy nos has puesto frente a nosotros. Agradecemos la presencia de dos miembros de la familia que teníamos tiempo sin ver. Te pedimos por ellos, para que nos ayudes a guiarlos en el camino correcto que es el tuyo mi señor. También te damos las gracias por contar con amigos fieles que haciendo caso omiso a comentarios y actos impuros siguen tratándonos y considerándonos parte de sus vidas. —Emmett levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro furioso de su prima, respiró profundo e hizo una mueca con las cejas pidiéndole que se calmara.

—Amen —terminó Charlie y todos menos los primos respondieron, respirando profundo, Bella colocó la servilleta en su regazo, cuando fue a probar la comida, Renné estiró la mano impidiéndoselo, viéndola con asombro, observó como su mamá le indicaba que primero debía comer su padre. Había olvidado eso, normalmente ella y Emmett comían cuando les daba hambre, sin tanto protocolo.

Charlie, que se había apoderado del puesto principal de la mesa, les indicó que podían comer luego de él dar el primer bocado, Emmett en otra oportunidad hubiera estado echando chispas, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba muy nervioso por la presencia de Sam, justo a su lado.

—Me enteré hija —empezó Charlie luego del segundo bocado— que estás _trabajando_. —Bella no pasó por alto el tono de desprecio en la palabra.

—Sí. Estoy cuidando a un anciano. —A pesar del ambiente sonrió. Tanto por el recuerdo de Carlisle como por la comida. Estaba deliciosa.

—Pero ¿Tú estás calificada para hacer de enfermera? —La sonrisa se le borró.

—No soy enfermera. Soy prácticamente la niñera de Carlisle. Estoy pendiente que se tome la medicina, le cocino y le hago compañía mientras su hijo trabaja.

—O sea… eres ¿su domestica?

Bella volvió a respirar profundo, pero esta vez Emmett contestó, — no tío, no es su domestica. Bella no limpia nada en ese ático. Como te dijo, cuida y le hace compañía a un anciano, muy agradable por cierto. Yo me encargo de las inyecciones y terapias que el doctor le mandó. El resto lo hace Bella.

Charlie torció la cabeza, — solo tenía curiosidad. Mike nos dijo algo diferente.

—Mike no tenía porque contarte nada. —El tono altanero de Bella les llamó la atención a todos. Charlie la vio a los ojos y le habló despacio.

—Se preocupa por ti. Estaba ciertamente preocupado de la _manera_ en que esos hombres te trataron. Me dijo que no eran muy decentes. —Bella rodó los ojos. _Si tan solo sus papás supieran_. — Y si adicionamos tu comentario soez cuando salías en fachas de tu cuarto…—Renné dejó caer dramáticamente el tenedor colocándose la mano en el pecho. Bella cerró los ojos llena de vergüenza y Emmett creyó que empezaría a escuchar los cánticos de Renné de nuevo.

Bella respiró profundo— pido disculpas por tan terrible incidente. Estaba bromeando con mi primo. En mi defensa, no tenía idea de que estaban aquí. Nadie me avisó. Y con respecto a los Cullen, son decentes, papá. Bromistas. Pero decentes.

—Mike piensa diferente.

—Pues me importa muy poco lo que piense Mike. —Y la fachada de mantenerse ecuánime se cayó.

—Isabella.

— ¿Qué? Es cierto. Él puede pensar lo que quiera. Yo soy la que trabaja ahí y me gusta. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —continuó Charlie— no podemos confiar en tu criterio ¿no es así? —Emmett alzó mucho las cejas, Bella dejó de comer y los demás asistentes parecían no escuchar la diatriba entre padre e hija.

— ¿De qué hablas exactamente?

Charlie metió una porción generosa en su boca y Bella tuvo que esperar que masticara.

—Eso —la señaló aun masticando— que no podemos confiar mucho en tus decisiones. No tomas las correctas.

—Papá. Soy un adulto. Hago lo que quiero.

—Pero lo haces mal. Dejaste a Mike plantado, avergonzando a tu madre y a mí.

—Cariño —Renné intentó mediar— después.

—No mamá, no importa, hablemos del elefante en el salón. Mi papá no aprueba que haya dejado a Mike.

—No solo yo, Isabella. El resto de tu familia e invitados no estuvo de acuerdo. Mike era un partido excelente. Es inaceptable lo que hiciste.

—No lo quería. No me sentía a gusto siendo Bella Newton. —Tanto ella como Emmett dieron un respingo al escuchar el nombre.

—Por eso te indicamos que te casaras con él. No piensas con claridad. Eres demasiado inmadura, tus padres son sabios, ellos saben lo mejor para ti. Tu deber ese día no era pensar, solo actuar.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca tantas veces que pareció un muñeco de ventrílocuo, había tantas cosas erradas y locas en lo que acababa de decir su padre que no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

— ¿Sabios? ¿Enserio se consideran _sabios_? —Sacudió la cabeza, no debió empezar por ahí. —Decidir con quién iba a pasar el resto de mi vida sin tomar mi opinión en cuenta no es de sabios, es de dictadores.

—Somos tus padres, sabemos lo mejor para ti. Tienes que vivir bajo la tutela del señor, no esta vida de pecado.

— ¿Qué pecado? Por amor a Dios hablas como si fuera una prostituta.

Renné exclamó en voz alta y Charlie dio un golpe en la mesa, — ¡Isabela! No te permito que hables así.

— ¿Qué dije?

—Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos —Emmett se colocó de pie y le dio un no muy sutil golpe a Sam en la espalda. El moreno se levantó agradeciendo la comida y acompañó a Emmett afuera del apartamento. Antes de salir, Emmett se vio en la necesidad de girarse y hablarle a su prima.

—Siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa. Si quieres quedarte, las puertas están abiertas y si quieres marcharte, no te detendré. Eres adulta, prima. Pero tienes que empezar a comportarte como tal —le levantó las cejas indicándole sutilmente que debía empezar a defenderse. Bella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a su primo.

Una vez solos, Bella suspiró pasándose las manos por su cabello, — bien —empezó— papá, mamá. Yo los quiero mucho y en verdad me alegra verlos, pero quiero por favor que algo quede claro. No voy a regresarme a Forks, no voy a casarme con Mike, voy a seguir trabajando para los Cullen hasta que ellos lo necesiten, no tengo intenciones de volverme una prostituta, no quiero vivir en el pecado, simplemente quiero vivir. ¿Pueden entender que no pienso que el matrimonio sea la única forma de ser feliz?

—No es solo el matrimonio, hija —le sorprendió que Renné le hablara directamente estando su papá ahí. — Es nuestro deber como mujeres e hijas de Dios. Debemos unirnos a nuestro marido y apoyarlo, darle hijos para repoblar el planeta y expandir la voz del señor.

—Mamá, puedo hacer eso sin estar casada. —Renné empezó a abanicarse y esta vez Bella esperó que empezara a rezar en voz alta.

— ¿Vez? —Volteó a ver a su padre ahora— él —señaló a la puerta— ese primo tuyo te tiene toda corrompida, antes jamás te atreverías a contestarnos y decir esas cosas tan pecaminosas, Emmett te tiene la cabeza así, enferma. —Sacudió la cabeza— a veces doy gracias porque mi hermano esté muerto, no creo que sobreviviría al saber que su hijo es tan torcido.

—Emmett no es retorcido. Tenía años que no veía a Emmett cuando decidí dejar a Mike, él no tuvo nada que ver en mi decisión.

—Pero ahora no podemos enderezarte, no podemos regresarte al camino correcto y todo es por culpa de él.

—Papá, no soy tan manipulable. Aunque te parezca increíble, tengo cerebro y funciona, razono, pienso, analizo y tomo decisiones por mí misma.

El timbre del apartamento sonó y Bella sintió que iba a quedar bizca de la cantidad de veces que había torcido los ojos ese día. Charlie dejándola con la palabra en la boca, fue a la puerta y la abrió como si se tratara de su propia casa, Bella abrió la boca para decirle algo pero se quedó impávida cuando observó al mismísimo Mike Newton entrar.

— ¿No tienes ni una pisca de amor propio, cierto? —Ambos padres abrieron sus ojos asombrados.

— ¡Isabella! —La regañó Charlie. — Discúlpate de inmediato con Mike. —La chica rodó los ojos.

—Solo dije la verdad. —Charlie fue a decir algo pero Mike estiró una mano deteniéndolo.

—Está bien, Charlie. No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a este trato. Te dije que vendría por ti y por Renné. Por nadie más. —Bella rodó los ojos. El médico era demasiado melodramático.

—Ella no puede comportarse así. —Ahora hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente.

—Lo sé. Pero también sabemos que la ciudad la ha corrompido. No es ella la que nos habla. Son los demonios que se han apoderado de su alma.

Renné soltó un quejido y se persignó repetidas veces balbuceando lo que parecían ser rezos. Bella se dejó caer en el sofá enterrando el rostro entre sus palmas. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, además… ¿Por qué demonios se había ido Emmett?

—Es Emmett —Levantó la mirada para observar a su ex acusar como un crío a su primo. — ¡Por culpa de él Bella se ha alejado del camino! —Bella suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. — Es su culpa. —Sacudió la mano abarcándolo todo el apartamento— su estilo de vida enfermo y liberal ha ensuciado la mente de mi prometida.

— ¿Enfermo? El enfermo aquí eres tú, Mike. Pero enfermo de la mente. ¿Prometida? Te devolví el anillo, te dejé en la iglesia plantado. ¿Aun me llamas prometida?

—Mike te llama así porque a pesar de tu comportamiento, está dispuesto a perdonarte, solo por la amistad que existe entre ambas familias.

—Yo no quiero que me perdone. —Renné lloró desde la cocina, Bella suspiró. — Escucha, en verdad quise intentarlo contigo, Mike. En verdad quise que fuéramos amigos y pedirte perdón por haberte dejado plantado en la iglesia. Fue de muy mal gusto y siendo francos, si hubiera sido al revés jamás te hubiera vuelto a hablar. —Respiró profundo, todos le prestaban atención— pero si va a hacer así. Si vas a ponerte de acuerdo con mis padres para lanzarme una emboscada y si arbitrariamente vas a creer que soy estúpida y voy a cambiar de opinión o que estoy poseída por demonios entonces tienes problemas mentales serios. —Hubo un jadeo colectivo— por lo que te digo aquí enfrente de mis padres. —Se colocó de pie— no voy a volver contigo, no quiero ser tu esposa ni la de nadie, quiero vivir, divertirme, trabajar, beber, salir con chicos, enamorarme muchas veces, despecharme la misma cantidad de veces y quizás cuando esté cerca de los cuarenta es que pueda pensar en tener niños.

Renné empezó a llorar ahora incontrolablemente, Bella quiso ir hasta ella pero Charlie la detuvo, Bella lo vio a los ojos y la mirada de decepción en su padre le apretó el pecho, suspiró cerrando los ojos, sintió a Mike moverse cerca de ella pero no abrió los ojos, él era el culpable de toda aquella confrontación. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el culpable, pero era el mas fácil de señalar como tal, sintió una mano en su hombro y se alejó rápidamente y volteó a verlo.

—Vete y por una vez en tu vida déjame en paz. —Habló con un nudo en la garganta y con rabia, Mike alzó las cejas sintiendo por primera vez la rabia de la chica, alejó su mano que aun estaba extendida y asintió cortamente, finalmente quedándose en silencio.

Bella escuchó algunos balbuceos mezclados con llanto en la cocina, sin embargo no se levantó del sofá, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Mike se acercaba a sus padres y compartían más palabras y asentimientos. Mike contestó algo afirmativamente y Bella vio con horror como sostenía ahora a su mamá mientras Charlie se perdía en la habitación de invitados, saliendo apenas unos minutos más tarde con el equipaje.

No pudo evitarlo y se colocó de pie rápidamente. — Mamá, papá. Por favor. —Renné negó refugiándose aun mas en el pecho de su ex, Bella lo odió un poco más en ese momento, Charlie dejó caer las maletas en el suelo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

—Así no era como planeaba esta visita. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza contigo Mike. —El rubios suspiró negando como si él también estuviera avergonzado y Bella lo odió por completo. — Nos vamos —declaró— si aun te queda algo de la educación que intentamos inculcarte despídenos de Sam —Bella rodó los ojos de nuevo, se despedían de Sam, no de Emmett que era el dueño de la casa. — Que si quiere regresarse con nosotros esperaremos su llamada.

—Papá, por favor, lo que quiero no es tan terrible —Charlie levantó la mano deteniéndola.

—Hasta que no endereces tu camino, asumas tus errores y salgas del camino del pecado, no me llames padre. — Bella abrió los ojos de más, ¿Charlie hablaba en serio?

Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta mientras los veía caminar como si sintieran dolor hasta la puerta, — mamá —dijo con voz entrecortada, pero Renné negó alejándose de ella, tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado y Bella se sintió terrible.

—Lo siento —pero nadie la escuchó, puesto que los tres salieron del apartamento dejándola completamente sola.

—No puedo creerlo —se dejó caer en el sofá apoyando la cabeza del espaldar del mismo, cerró sus ojos y se obligó a si misma a no llorar, cosa que el nudo aun persistente en su garganta no le facilitaba.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, ya que se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tocó el rostro.

—Tranquila, solo soy yo —le sonrió a su primo y estiró los músculos mientras se sentaba a su lado. — Supongo que no te fue bien mientras salí. —Bella lanzó una risa sin humor.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, considerando que a pesar de que no hay platos sucios en el fregadero, aun queda estofado y no hay maletas en el cuarto de huéspedes mas allá que las del mismo Sam, imagino que mis tíos huyeron sin ti.

Bella suspiró apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en el espaldar, — soy oficialmente una hereje y por supuesto tú eres mi mayor patrocinante. —Emmett rió pasándole tiernamente un dedo por la mejilla.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

—Peor.

—Pero vele el lado positivo, no te llevaron a la fuerza de regreso, llegué a temer que no te encontraría aquí cuando regresara. —Bella se recostó de su hombro y Emmett besó su frente acariciándole el brazo con cariño.

—Querían eso, pero no dejé que lo hicieran, papá podrá decir lo que quiera, pero no puede mandarme, hago lo que quiera, así a él o a mamá no le guste.

Besó su frente— esa es mi chica —Bella sonrió girando el rostro para verlo mejor.

— ¿Y a ti como te fue? —Se encogió de hombros— ¿Sam? —Suspiró.

—Está duchándose —Bella alzó las cejas— fuimos a caminar por aquí cerca cuando salimos, no hablamos siquiera, para cuando regresamos y me di cuenta que mis tíos se habían ido pensé que se marcharía también, pero simplemente dijo que iba a tomar una ducha antes de llamar a Leah por Skipe. —Suspiró.

— ¿Así que no se marcha? —Emmett negó.

—Nope. Hay una convención de repuestos para el taller que tiene en Forks, se queda por el resto de la semana y el fin de semana —sacudió las manos— nos esperan seis días de pura alegría y disfrute. —Bella se recostó de nuevo en su hombro.

—Lo siento.

—Seh, seh, solo no te sorprendas si un día me meto entre tus sábanas para no caer en la tentación y ser rechazado como Jennifer Aniston fue rechazada y humillada públicamente por Brad Pitt. —Bella rió.

—En verdad tienes una obsesión rara con esa actriz —Emmett rió.

—Así parece, Rachel. —Se quedaron así por un rato mas, estaban tan en silencio que hasta llegaron a escuchar como el agua del baño corría. Emmett gimió cerrando los ojos.

—Necesito echar un polvo con urgencia. No voy a ser exigente pero por Dios tengo que estar seco si voy a empezar a imaginarlo en la ducha. — Bella negó.

—No puede ser tan malo así.

—No, no es malo, era buenísimo y mi memoria no falla, mi Rach. —Suspiró dramáticamente.

—Será mejor entonces que te distraigas, ¿hoy no tienes guardia?

—Sí, todos estos días la tengo, lo mas probable es que lleguemos a casa a la misma hora o que yo llegue al amanecer.

—Eso será una buena distracción. Él dormirá cuando tú trabajes y tú lo harás cuando no esté en casa.

—Ese es el plan. —Se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon el grifo cerrarse, Emmett cerró los ojos de nuevo y Bella palmeó su pierna.

— ¿Me llevas al trabajo? Eso podría distraerte.

—Demonios, sí. Vamos a llevarte. —Se levantó yendo directamente a la puerta. — Te espero abajo. —Bella lo observó con detenimiento, la verdad era que no conocía esta faceta de su primo, era algo impresionante e insólito ver como estaba emocionalmente destruido por un amor de la adolescencia. Había sido su primer amor, eso lo entendía, pero ¿estar tan mal? Negó suspirando, nunca se enamoraría, no podía depender y sufrir tanto por alguien que aparentemente no sentía lo mismo.

Caminó por el pasillo yendo a su habitación, encontrándose en el camino a un musculoso Sam Uley vistiendo únicamente una toalla en las caderas, Bella alzó las cejas sin pasar por alto los abdominales marcados del moreno.

—Isabella —dijo viéndose asombrado al encontrarla— lo siento —bajó la mirada a su cuerpo pero no hizo nada por cubrirse— no esperaba verte —alzó las cejas.

—Vivo aquí también, Sam.

El moreno se vio apenado, — claro, lo sé, lo siento, solo que pensé que te regresarías a casa con tus padres, Charlie me comentó que venían a buscarte. Por eso vinieron conmigo. ¿No te quedaste solo para despedirte de Emmett? —Bella frunció el ceño.

—No. La verdad no es que me quedé, sino que no me fui ni me iré con ellos, mi casa es aquí en Seattle no en Forks. —Sam alzó sus cejas.

— ¿Así que… seremos los tres? —Bella frunció el ceño mas, había algo en la actitud de Sam que no le gustó.

—Sí, seremos los tres. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —El chico alzó las cejas asombrado.

— ¡No! No, por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema.

—Ehhh —sacudió la cabeza— tengo que irme, voy a ir a trabajar, Emmett me espera para acompañarme —el moreno sonrió.

—Seguro, que tengas una buena jornada, Isabella.

—Bella, es solo Bella. —El hombre asintió.

—Bella.

—Adiós Sam. Nos estamos viendo. —Asintió como respuesta y caminó hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

.

.

—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de él. Es problemas, Emm. —Fueron sus primeras palabras cuando entró en la camioneta de su primo que tenía Lady Gaga a todo volumen.

—Lo sé —bajó el volumen de la radio— mantendré mi distancia, no te preocupes.

—Hablo en serio Emm. No habló de la distancia carnal, hablo de distancia emocional. —Frunció el ceño sin entenderla de un todo— si caes en la tentación y te acuestas con él, quiero que mantengas distancia emocional, por favor no esperes mas nada que un polvo.

A pesar de su estado de ánimo rió. — Mi prima… La virgen sabia. ¡Au! —Gritó al sentir el golpe en su brazo, pero por lo menos no dejó de sonreír.

.

Carlisle estaba en la sala para cuando llegó al ático, Jacob, como cosa rara veía la televisión y Edward no estaba a la vista.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Besó la cabellera canosa de Carlisle, que le palmeó cariñosamente el brazo.

—Estoy bien, muñeca. —Bella sonrió incorporándose y saludó a Jacob que estaba absorto en el juego de la pantalla y tan solo asintió a la chica.

—En verdad eres estúpido —le dijo Carlisle cuando Bella se retiró a la cocina, Jacob frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo.

— ¿Y ahora por qué estás insultándome?

—Ni siquiera vez a Bella. —Jacob alzó mas las cejas sin entenderlo— siempre se agacha para saludarme y deja su trasero en pompa, lo hizo justo frente a ti y estabas viendo la televisión.

Jacob rió volteando ligeramente a la cocina, fijándose que Bella no los escuchara. — Lo siento —dijo pero se encogió de hombros— estaba distraído. —Carlisle chasqueó los dientes.

—Distraído mis cojones. —Jacob volvió a reír.

—Estaré pendiente la próxima vez de verle el culo a Bella.

— ¿Quieres ver mi culo? —Cerró los ojos y maldijo por debajo a Carlisle cuando soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, muñeca —se disculpó con voz apenada— solo hablaba con Carlisle.

— ¿De mi culo? —Carlisle soltó otra carcajada y Jacob sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Al parecer si, Bella. Lo siento.

La chica se puso de espalda a ambos y giró su cabeza para poder mirarlos— ¿Tengo buen culo? —Esta vez tanto Carlisle como Jacob rieron, las salidas de Bella siempre los sorprendían.

—Yo diría que tienes un muy buen culo —Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Edward, de alguna manera u otra siempre cometía una imprudencia con él y no sabía luego como reaccionar.

Al ver como Carlisle y Jacob intentaban ocultar sus risas sin tener mucho éxito en realidad, decidió por simplemente seguir la corriente, aun con mejillas sonrojadas se encogió de hombros con Edward— pues gracias —todos la vieron con asombro y sonrisas en los labios, pero a pesar de la pena, Bella se ganó unos puntos de confianza por ese comentario.

Ese día pasó sin mucha interferencia. Bella les preparó una merienda, conversó con los tres, leyó la prensa para Carlisle, aprendió un poco mas de futbol con Jacob y por increíble que sonara, ayudó a Edward con su corbata cuando iba saliendo.

— ¿Decirte "que te diviertas" está mal? —Edward rió observándose en el espejo junto a la puerta el nudo que ella acababa de terminarle.

—No, de hecho es la mejor frase que puedas decirme antes de que salga a trabajar. —Bella le extendió la chaqueta ayudándolo a ponérsela.

—Entonces que te diviertas. —Edward le dio un guiño y se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también, no me esperes despierta. —La chica frunció el ceño por la extraña despedida pero asintió mientras lo veía irse. Se sentó en el sofá suspirando pensando en el loco día que había pasado, parecía que hubieran pasado días desde la ida de sus padres cuando apenas habían pasado horas.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó sonriéndole a un texto de su primo.

 _Primer descanso de mi guardia. No quiero dormir._

Bella sonrió tipiando de regreso.

 _Es temprano, no tienes porque dormir. ¿Estuvo muy fuerte el turno?_

 _No te escribo para hablar de mi trabajo, si quisiera ver más sangre, drama y enfermos pusiera Greys Anathomy en la televisión._

Rió de nuevo pensando en qué podían hablar y de inmediato tipió.

 _Edward acaba de irse a trabajar._

 _Hummm ¿Te contó cómo era la cliente de hoy?_

 _No, pero me dijo que no lo esperara despierta._

 _Hummm, sexo hasta el amanecer… me gusta._

 _¿La gente puede tener sexo hasta el amanecer? ¿Los hombres?_

 _Depende de cuánto te guste el polvo que estás echando. La edad interfiere también y como saber usar tus herramientas._

 _¿Herramientas?_

 _El pene, Bella, si sabes cómo usar bien el pene._

 _¿Tienes que ser tan ordinario?_

 _Soy directo. Así entiendes mejor._

 _No soy bruta._

 _No, pero eres neófita en el tema. Mi deber es educarte._

 _Así que estás diciendo, ¿Qué dependiendo del gusto, una erección puede durar toda la noche?_

 _¡Ja! Ya quisiéramos que eso pasara… no, una erección no dura toda la noche a no ser que estés enfermo… a lo que me refiero es que si estás lo suficientemente empepado con quien sea que estés tirando puedes hacer que el pene de un hombre se pare varias veces… con el respectivo descanso entre coger y tirar._

Bella alzó las cejas mientras leía. A veces pensaba que sabía mucho y a veces se sentía una completa ignorante.

 _¿Ves de lo que hablo? Necesito acostarme con alguien, empezar a practicar para saber esas cosas._

 _Si poder tirar más de una vez en la noche no te lo da el perder la virginidad._

 _Sí, pero si empezara a practicar supiera si puedo tirar más de una vez._

 _Que va, la primera vez es eso… una sola vez… quedas demasiado adolorida como para repetir como por una semana._

 _¡Una semana! Y ¿duele? ¿En serio?_

 _¡Claro! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué todo era como en esas novelas románticas que lees y ves? Perder la virginidad duele… mucho._

 _No tenía idea._

 _¿En serio? Es de suponer, te meten algo por un hueco que jamás le ha entrado nada. ¿Qué querías?_

Bella sacudió la cabeza, su primo y su manera tan directa de decir las cosas.

 _Pensé que simplemente molestaba. No que dolía._

 _Pues duele. Así que cuando decidas desflorar a tu chica de abajo hazlo con alguien que sea lo más delicado y paciente posible, para que la molestia no perdure mucho._

 _Si le pagara a Edward, estoy segura que sería amable._

 _¿Vas a seguir con eso?_

 _Si._

 _¿Por qué de repente quieres pagar para que te desvirguen?_

 _Eres un ordinario…_

 _¿Pero no es eso lo que quieres?_

 _Sí, pero…_

 _¿Pero qué?_

 _No sé… simplemente quiero deshacerme de eso._

 _¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a tu himen?_

Rodó los ojos.

 _Seh._

 _¿Y quieres pagar, por eso?_

 _No es que quiero "pagar" lo que no quiero es tener al novio meloso detrás de mí luego de que suceda._

 _Hablas como un tipo._

 _Sí, bueno…_

 _A ver si entendí… ¿Quieres perder la virginidad sin tener novio?_

 _¡Sí!_

 _¿Y a pesar de que puedes lograr eso simplemente conociendo a alguien, quieres pagarle a Edward para que lo haga?_

" _¿Conocer a alguien?" no he conocido a nadie en el tiempo que tengo en la ciudad. Además eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y siempre existe la posibilidad de que termine en una relación._

 _Si alguien te pide ser tu novia puedes decir que no, ¿sabías eso?_

 _¿Pedir que sea su novia? ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Además, entré en una relación con el tonto de Mike y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba caminando al altar._

 _Sí, bueno, eso no te lo puedo refutar._

 _¿Entonces? ¿Vas ayudarme?_

 _¿Cómo exactamente quieres que te ayude? ¿Prestándote dinero o concretando tu cita con Edward?_

 _Ninguna de las dos tonto. El dinero voy a ahorrarlo y yo misma hablaré con Edward cuando sea el momento._

 _¿Entonces para qué soy bueno?_

 _Servirme de trasporte es una buena ayuda._

 _¿Solamente eso?_

 _Bueno, creo que puedo morir de vergüenza si compro mis propios condones._

Pasaron unos sólidos diez minutos antes de que contestaran.

 _¿Estás ahí?_

 _Sí lo siento, estaba atendiendo una llamada. Tranquila te compraré los condones. Puedo darte de mi reserva si quieres._

Frunció el ceño, esperaba un comentario más elaborado de su primo.

 _¿Todo bien? ¿Con quién hablaste?_

 _Sam._

Leyendo pudo imaginar a su primo suspirar.

 _¿Para qué te llamó?_

 _Quería saber si iba a casa._

Esta vez fue ella quien suspiró. — _Ese hombre son malas noticias._

 _Sí, lo sé._

 _¿Vas a dormir con él?_

 _No lo sé. Pero si llegamos a pasar la noche juntos, no creo que durmamos ni siquiera un poco._

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba que contestar, pero otro mensaje de Emmett entró al móvil

 _Se me acabó el descanso, gracias por distraerme, nos vemos en casa._

 _Está bien, cuídate y mantén a la fiera dentro de tus pantalones._

 _¡Ja! Seguro… por cierto, dile a nuestro jugador estrella que le encontré cita con el fisiatra del hospital, te mando un texto con los datos de su cita._

Quería preguntarle a qué se refería pero Emmett no contestó luego de enviarle los datos de la cita médica de Jacob.

.

Como el mismo Edward le había dicho, no lo esperó despierta, de hecho, después de su ronda de media noche a Carlisle, se marchó a casa. Tomó los dólares que le dejaban para el taxi y después de meditarlo un segundo los metió en su bolsillo y no llamó a ningún taxi, empezaría a ahorrar por lo que tomaría el metro.

Entró al apartamento con cuidado y esperando no encontrar a nadie teniendo sexo en la sala. Todo estaba desolado, moría de frío por lo que puso a calentar un poco de agua mientras se cambiaba en su habitación, cuando salió, Emmett preparaba dos tazas de té.

—Hola mi Rach. —Saludó en voz baja, ella le dio un beso en la espalda como saludo.

— ¿Cómo terminó la guardia? —Emmett se encogió de hombros colocándole un poco mas de azúcar al té de ella.

—Supongo que bien, nadie murió y eso es bueno, pero Dios, creo que llevo demasiado tiempo de pie. —Bella probó su té.

—Hoy me vine en metro. —Emmett alzó las cejas probando también su bebida.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. — Estoy ahorrando. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—En verdad vas a hacer esto, ¿no? —Bella solo asintió. — Espero que no te estrelles, Rachel. —Justo en ese momento Sam decidió salir de su habitación, dormía solo en bóxers y Bella pudo jurar escuchar a su primo atragantarse con el té.

—Me pareció escuchar voces —Bella asintió.

—Sí, acabamos de llegar, ¿Necesitas algo? —Sonó grosera, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—No, en lo absoluto, solo que no podía dormir y como los escuché pensé en hacerles compañía. —Bella moría de sueño pero no iba a dejarlos solos.

— ¿Cómo está Leah y el pequeño Seth? —Sam se vio un poco incómodo.

—Están bien, el pequeño le costó un poco dormirse, normalmente yo soy el que lo hace.

— ¿Es primera vez que te alejas de él?

—Sí.

—Aww.

Emmett aclaró su garganta, —tengo sueño, voy a ducharme. —Besó a su prima en la frente y caminó al pasillo de los cuartos, dejándolos solos.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, pareciera que no me quiere aquí.

Bella alzó las cejas y enjuagó ambas tazas — nunca tenemos visitas y después del fiasco con mis padres sentimos que debemos caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo.

—Pero yo no tengo que ver con tus padres, las familias son amigas, se ofrecieron a ayudarme. Todos en el pueblo saben que Emmett y yo fuimos buenos amigos en la secundaria, hasta…

—Hasta que tú te emparejaste con Leah y él con Rosalie.

—Algo así. ¿Sabes si tiene relación con ella, Rosalie? —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—La normal para una pareja divorciada, Nessie viene cada quince días a pasar un tiempo con su papá, Rosalie la deja y cuando es necesario hablan y se ponen de acuerdo.

Sam suspiró sopesando las palabras de Bella. — Wao, no creo que yo pueda hacer eso.

— ¿Qué parte? ¿La de divorciarte o la de hablar con tu ex?

Sam alzó sus cejas, la verdad era que las palabras de Bella eran un poco groseras.

—Creo que cualquiera. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Emmett se dio cuenta de que no era feliz e hizo algo al respecto. Eso es de valientes. —Esta vez Sam sonrió.

—No creo que Emmett necesite que lo defiendas, Bella. Aprendió a defenderse mucho tiempo atrás.

—Lo sé, no solo somos primos, Emmett es mi mejor amigo. Sé todo sobre él.

— ¿Por eso me tratas mal? ¿Por qué sabes acerca de él y yo?

Bella cruzó sus brazos, Sam por fin ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, no valía la pena esconderse o hablar en códigos. Enderezando sus hombros le habló de frente al moreno.

— ¿Para qué viniste, Sam? —El chico respondió automáticamente.

—Hay una feria de exportadores de vehículos y repuestos, necesito inventario para el taller.

— ¿Y no podías quedarte en un hotel? —Sam esta vez se rió.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Emmett.

— ¿Acerca de qué exactamente?

—No creo que eso sea tu problema, Bella. Como dije quería hablar con él, nadie más.

—Podías llamarlo por teléfono. —Sam suspiró.

—No quiero hacerle daño, no tienes porque tratarme con tanta hostilidad.

— ¿Planeas divorciarte? ¿Salir del closet? —Ahora Sam se veía físicamente incómodo.

—No es de eso que quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Así que no planeas hacerlo?

—No soy gay, Isabella. —Ella alzó las cejas.

—Pero te acostaste con él, incontables veces. —A pesar de su color de piel se pudo ver como se le enrojecía.

—Esta conversación se está tornando incómoda, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, además, no es de tu incumbencia.

Bella se acercó dos pasos más. — Te diré algo. Quiero a ese hombre como si fuera más que mi hermano, su felicidad es mi felicidad, su tristeza es mi tristeza, quiero que sea feliz con quien quiera que él decida, pero lo que no toleraré jamás es que alguien venga precisamente a hacerle daño bajo su propio techo.

—Te dije que no quiero hacerle daño, solo quería hablar con él.

—Pues habla, pero solo has eso, no te pasees a medio vestir por el apartamento y desees que yo me hubiera ido con mi familia de regreso. Ve a tu feria, compra tus repuestos y lárgate de su vida.

—Él y yo somos amigos.

—Son ex pareja. Te dejó porque no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para amarlo frente a todos. Si no puedes hacer eso está bien, no voy a juzgarte, pero déjalo jodidamente en paz o te juro por Dios que le diré a todo el mundo que te gustan los chicos.

Sam se quedó en silencio sepulcral, Bella se alejó caminando a la habitación.

—Es de valientes hacer lo que Emmett hizo. Y es de nobles aceptarlo y no molestarlo. Intenta hacer eso, Emmett tiene una vida nueva aquí, nueva y buena, es feliz, no jodas eso solo por capricho o envidia.

Y se fue dejándolo solo a medio vestir en medio de la sala, cuando se metió bajo las sábanas un cuerpo grande se abrió paso a su habitación y se acostó tras ella. Emmett besó su cabello.

—Gracias —susurró, Bella palmeó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Siempre a tu orden y la verdad no sé que le viste, es odioso y mala gente, solo quiere joderte el cerebro para irse y dejarte hecho papilla. —Emmett rió contra su cabello.

—Te quiero, prima —Bella se dio la vuelta y se vieron a los ojos— y a pesar de que no termino de aceptar tu loca idea para perder la virginidad, entiendo porque no quieres enamorarte, es jodido cuando amas y no te aman de vuelta —Bella lo vio con tristeza a los ojos, él le sonrió pero no pareció una sonrisa verdadera.

—Voy a ayudarte.

Bella frunció el ceño, — ¿Ayudarme con qué?

—Con tu idea loca con Edward. —Bella abrió sus ojos de más. — Sí. No me pongas esa cara, entiendo por qué no quieres involucrarte emocionalmente en tu primera vez, es una locura, pero a veces el amor no funciona bien —suspiró— voy a prestarte el dinero, tengo algunos dólares guardados, —Bella abrió la boca sorprendida— te voy a dar los mil dólares para que le pagues a Edward por una noche de pasión.

—Emmett…

—No, no digas nada ahora… pero Rachel… voy a querer absolutamente tooooodos los detalles cuando suceda.

—


	7. Capítulo 7 Talk Dirty to me

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Talk Dirty to me:**

Bella estaba sentada en la cocina del ático de los Cullen, su pie se balanceaba en el aire mientras tomaba de su taza de té, estaba sola. Jacob había salido a la consulta con el fisiatra que Emmett le había conseguido, Carlisle tomaba una siesta y Edward asumía que estaba durmiendo o ejercitándose en el gimnasio del lugar.

Leía la prensa que había comprado antes de subir al ático, buscaba noticas buenas o interesantes que leerle a Carlisle después.

—Tengo una tablet donde puedes leer la prensa de todo el mundo, no tienes que comprarla.

Sonrió dejando la taza a un lado. — Me gusta leer la prensa, a Carlisle también, siempre dice que si le leo de la tablet, es mentira. —Edward sacudió la cabeza yendo a la nevera por una botella de agua, estaba con pantalones de algodón sin camisa, su pecho se encontraba sudoroso. Así que estaba ejercitándose y no durmiendo.

— ¿Carlisle toma una siesta? —Se sentó frente a ella, sorprendiéndola, pensaba que la dejaría sola.

—Sí —cerró el periódico— tiene poco mas de media hora durmiendo, tengo galletas horneándose para cuando despierte. —Edward alzó las cejas.

— Él no puede comer galletas.

—Estas sí, son de avena y no llevan azúcar, están estrictamente apegadas a su dieta. —Edward dio otro trago sintiéndose asombrado.

— ¿Y le van a gustar?

—Claro, no es primera vez que las hago. —Suspiró.

—Asegúrate de guardarme algunas para probarlas.

—Seguro.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más, Edward se las arregló para vaciar la botella de agua.

— ¿Hoy tienes una cita? —Sonrió pasándose los dedos por el borde de los labios.

—Habías demorado mucho en preguntar —Bella solo se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada, Edward suspiró— sí, tengo una cita esta noche. Pero es tarde así que voy a estar rondando por aquí hasta entrada la noche.

— ¿Cómo te contactan tus clientas? —No pudo evitar la sonrisa, había empezado la sesión de las 20 preguntas. Decidió que iba a seguirle la corriente.

—Tengo una "lista" de clientes asiduas, no son muchas y normalmente me avisan con antelación.

— ¿Así que sí repites clientes?

—Sí, no tengo problemas con hacerlo. Pero las mujeres normalmente no repiten conmigo.

Parpadeó asombrada— pero, acabas de decir…

—Que tengo una lista, es cierto, pero son pocas, esas clientes me recomiendan con amigas que puedan necesitar de mis servicios, siempre un cliente viene referido por alguna de ellas.

— ¿Cómo en la película Hitch? ¿La de Will Smith? —Edward rió.

—Sí. Exactamente, pero él daba tips para que los hombres pudieran conquistar a las mujeres que amaban, yo ofrezco solo sexo.

Bella se quedó en silencio.

—A ver si entiendo —Edward sonrió mientras giraba la botella vacía de agua en el mesón— ¿Solo sexo? —Asintió— ¿No tienen una cita antes? ¿Comer o algo así?

—Prefiero no comer antes del sexo, por lo menos nada pesado y ¿citas? No, no tengo citas, normalmente nos tomamos una copa antes de subir a la habitación, a menos que sea para acompañarla a un evento en especial, esas tarifas son más caras.

—Así que aunque salgas o compartas con ellas, ¿no son consideradas citas?

—Por supuesto que no, soy caballero y educado, pero el fin de mis salidas es terminar en la cama, nada más.

—Eres tan extraño. —Edward rió duro. — ¿Por qué tomar una copa antes? ¿No es mejor simplemente ir al cuarto?

—Algunas mujeres quieren verme antes de estar a solas conmigo. No las culpo, lo que compartimos es bastante íntimo, debo agradarles antes.

—Claro —Bella mordisqueó su labio. — Y una vez que llegan a la habitación ¿Cómo se ponen…. De humor?

Aun sonriendo contestó— te parezca raro o no, normalmente me brincan encima, las mujeres son bastante pasionales, solo que la sociedad se ha empeñado en decirles que eso es malo o que son unas putas si disfrutan de su sexualidad, pero cuando comprenden que yo no juzgo y que soy completamente discreto, se sueltan.

—Porqué te pagan.

Asintió— el dinero hace mas real la distancia, soy un servicio o un producto por el que pagaron. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo un par de zapatos? —Soltó otra risa.

—Podría decirse, si vas a una zapatería y pagas por un par, los usas sin remordimientos, pero si te los robas, cada vez que los uses vas a recordar que los robaste.

— ¿Así que dejas que te usen porque sabes que no van a volver a molestarte?

—Exacto, es la mejor relación, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos y si nos vemos, no nos conocemos. —Abrió sus ojos con asombro.

— ¿Te has encontrado con clientes fuera de…?

Asintió— un par de veces.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

Pasó los dedos por el borde de sus labios— todo depende de cómo ella se comporte, una vez una señora me saludó siendo realmente amable sin ser explícita otra una vez me ignoró por completo y hasta salió del local donde estaba, las demás simplemente me han ignorado.

— ¿Y no te molesta? —Frunció el ceño esperando a que se explicara mejor. — ¿Qué te hayan ignorado? No sé, que ellas hayan sentido que no fuiste tan memorable como para no ignorarte. —Edward no podía ocultar su risa.

—Créeme, fui memorable para cada una de ellas —Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

—Lo siento, no quise ser irrespetuosa.

—No lo fuiste, tranquila.

Aun se sentía apenada— es solo que… siento que es increíble lo que haces.

—Nadie se había sentido orgulloso por saber que soy un gigoló. —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que amas lo que haces, no importa lo que sea, eres feliz contigo mismo. Eso es lo que considero admirable.

—Pues gracias. —La chica le sonrió. — Tú puedes ser igual, ¿lo sabes, no?

— ¿Dedicarme a lo mismo que tú? —Preguntó con asombro. Esta vez soltó una enorme carcajada.

—No. A lo mismo que yo, no. Solo a lo que sea que quieras hacer, ser enfermera, hacer manualidades, montar un preescolar —se encogió de hombros— lo que sea que quieras.

Bella se quedó realmente pensativa, Edward se le quedó viendo con intriga. — Además —agregó, si deseas hacer lo que yo hago, tienes que empezar por tener sexo por primera vez.

Eso la hizo reaccionar, sonriendo contestó— hablé con mi primo. —Edward alzó las cejas.

— ¿Hablaste con Emmett acerca de perder la virginidad?

—Ajap. —Alzó mas las cejas, Bella rodó los ojos—. No te hagas el sorprendido, eres un prostituto confeso y orgulloso. Que hable con mi mejor amigo de experiencias sexuales no debería sorprenderte. —Alzó las manos rindiéndose.

—Tienes razón. ¿Y qué te dijo tu primo?

—Que va a doler. Mucho.

—Eso no es necesariamente cierto, va a dolerte porque te rompen algo por dentro, pero si tu compañero es lo suficientemente atento, puede hacerlo placentero para ti.

— ¿Quieres decir que una virgen es capaz de llegar al orgasmo?

— ¡Claro! —Respiró profundo— el orgasmo no debe ser simplemente por la penetración, hay otras cosas que hacer antes.

— ¿Antes?

—Antes de que te penetren —Bella dio un respingo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Juegos previos.

—He escuchado de eso, pero no sé exactamente a qué se refieren.

Suspiró, — los juegos previos son exactamente como suenan, algunos juegos antes del acto como tal. — Bella lo vio como si hubiera hablado en chino, Edward sacudió la cabeza — mira —comenzó— supongamos que voy a acostarme con una cliente por primera vez.

— ¿Una virgen?

—Te dije que no me acuesto con vírgenes. —Ella torció el gesto pero lo dejó hablar— lo mas seguro es que esté nerviosa, ustedes las mujeres necesitan estar excitadas para facilitarnos el trabajo a nosotros. —Volvió a fruncir el ceño y Edward sacudió la cabeza— ¿Vas hacerme decir todas las palabras, verdad? —No esperó a que contestara— está bien.

Tomó aire y a pesar de que pensaba que era una locura, le pareció divertido hablar así con ella, parecía muy ávida de información que él poseía, así que ¿Por qué no compartirla?

—Cuando una mujer se excita, su sexo se lubrica, esa lubricación le permite al pene deslizarse dentro de la vagina —Bella se acomodó mejor en la silla, sus mejillas continuaban rojas, Edward siguió— pero eso no aparece de la nada, para excitar a una mujer hay ciertas cosas, tanto físicas como sensoriales. Un buen vino, crear cierta expectativa, tomarte tu tiempo. Cuando por ejemplo ceno con una mujer antes, elogio su ropa, su cuerpo, toco "sin querer" su mano, brazo o costado, dejándola esperando por más. Luego, en la oscuridad, no me apresuro, los besos ayudan mucho, no solo en la boca, sino en el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, el vientre, los muslos. El sexo oral es bueno antes de tirar, ayudo con mi saliva y lo más probable es que la mujer llegue al orgasmo antes de siquiera quitarme los pantalones. Cuando una mujer se corre, la vagina se moja por completo, es una delicia deslizarse dentro de ella. Resbaladiza caliente y dispuesta.

Bella se había inclinado hacia adelante mientras lo escuchaba, no sabía con exactitud qué demonios le pasaba pero sabía que estaba más que excitada. Lo que no se fijó fue que había inclinado el banco donde estaba sentada haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, chocando con el mesón y cayendo dolorosamente en el suelo.

— ¡¿Diablos, Bella, estas bien?! —La chica asintió mientras Edward la levantaba sin aparente esfuerzo, como el banco estaba tirado en el suelo, Edward la colocó encima del mesón, se colocó entre sus piernas y la tomó por las mejillas, — ¿Te desmayaste o algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Bella intentó recomponerse pero no podía, Edward la observó fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió poniendo su cabeza de lado, — ¿Estás excitada, no es así? —La chica parpadeó sin poder decir nada, Edward sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y fue a la nevera por una botella de agua.

—Ten —se la extendió, Bella la tomó obedientemente— ¿Mejor? —La chica lo pensó un segundo y asintió lentamente. — Lo siento —se disculpó pero no parecía muy arrepentido que digamos— no se me es raro hablar de sexo, debí ser mas considerado contigo, teniendo en cuenta que eres virgen.

Bella consiguió su voz, pero no pudo elegir peor frase para decir— veo pornografía, no soy una mojigata. —En lo que las palabras se alejaron de su boca, sintió que podía morir de inmediato. Edward por otro lado rió un poco más fuerte.

—Muñeca —comenzó— la pornografía no tiene nada que ver con el asunto real. Todo es montado, nunca creas que la pornografía sea siquiera parecida al sexo de verdad.

— ¿No?

—No. Para empezar casi todos los orgasmos son fingidos, todo es "perfecto" para la cámara, no hay placer real. Y los hombres no tienen una jodida anaconda.

Bella se atragantó son su propia saliva— ¿A… anaconda?

—El pene, Bella —sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose tonta, Emmett a veces llamaba al suyo anaconda. Había hecho la acotación por eso, no porque no supiera de qué hablaba. Pero Edward siguió explicándose.

—Normalmente le hacen Photoshop a las imágenes, tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres. Consejo… nunca veas pornografía en HD, hará que odies el porno.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

Edward se le quedó viendo divertido— me gusta hablar contigo, Bella —la chica sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? Porque soy una tonta que no sé nada de lo que estás hablando.

—No, no por eso, es divertido poder hablar de esos temas sin tapujos, aunque eres inexperta no te da pena preguntar.

—Cuando eres tan torpe como yo, no puedes sufrir de pena, si lo haces terminarías encerrado por siempre. —Él volvió a reír.

—A eso me refiero, asumes lo que te sucede valientemente y si preguntas algo, no le temes a la respuesta.

—Créeme, después de todo lo que me dijiste, creo que empezaré a temerle a tus respuestas.

Volvió a torcer el rostro— ¿Sigues excitada? —Cerró los ojos muerta de pena.

—Por mas liberal que creas que soy, me niego a contestar esa pregunta. —Él soltó otra carcajada.

—Siempre puedes ir al baño a encargarte o a darte una ducha fría.

— ¿Tú no estás afectado? —Con una inclinación de cabeza le indicó que viera su pantalón, Bella parpadeó furiosamente al fijarse en el bulto bajo la tela negra. — ¡Oh!

Él pasó la mano por su mejilla, — Sí, "Oh" —Bella parpadeó en su dirección y Edward bajó su mano.

—Conseguí el dinero —escupió las palabras antes de pensarlas como normalmente le pasaba, Edward frunció el ceño separándose un poco de ella.

— ¿Qué dinero?

—Los mil dólares.

—Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tú… me dijiste que eso cobrabas… —Edward se alejó un par de pasos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo? ¿Mil dólares?

La chica asintió— quiero contratar tus servicios, me dijiste que cobrabas mil dólares, tengo los mil dólares.

—Bella…

—Sé que me dijiste que no te acuestas con vírgenes, pero quería pedirte que hicieras una excepción.

—Bella…

—Ya sé, sé a qué te refieres, pero lo que no sabes es lo que yo quiero…

—Bella…

—No quiero la conexión de la que hablas, eso debió haber existido quizás cuando tenía 16 años, pero ahora, la verdad es un poco embarazoso.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

—Lo sé y enserio no es que me moleste serlo, pero. Ya pasé por lo de la relación ¿está bien? Ya fui novia, me tomé de la mano, me llevaron serenata.

— ¿Serenata? —Rodó los ojos.

—Sí, no fue Mike, él no sabe cantar ni nada, fue otro chico de la escuela. Pero en fin, ya pasé por eso que llaman "romance" y no quiero eso.

—Todas las mujeres quieren romance.

—No es cierto, yo no lo quiero.

—Porque nunca lo has tenido.

—Tú tampoco lo has tenido y no lo quieres, porque te crees tan diferente a mí.

—Porque soy hombre.

Abrió su boca ofendida. — ¿En serio? ¿Acabas de admitir que solo los hombres pueden tener una vida sexual abierta sin ser juzgados? —Esta vez él abrió la boca pero ella no lo dejó continuar— ¿Con quién te acuestas todas las noches, Edward? —Él se mantuvo en silencio— ¡Con mujeres! Me has dicho que pueden ser casadas con hijos o comprometidas, que no te importa porque no "juzgas" ellas buscan lo que quieren y tú estás dispuesto a dárselo porque ese es tu trabajo. Sin conexiones.

—Lo que me estás pidiendo es diferente.

— ¿En qué sentido?

Se quedó pensativo, ella no lo dejó continuar, — Haces tus acuerdos con tus clientas por teléfono, yo lo estoy haciendo frente a frente, quizás esa sea la única diferencia.

—Eres virgen.

—Y me dijiste que tu aberración por las vírgenes no era por acostarte con ellas, era porque considerabas que necesitaban una conexión sentimental con su compañero.

—Y lo sigo manteniendo.

—Bueno, la virgen aquí soy yo y te estoy diciendo que no necesito esa conexión, la tuve con mis novios anteriores y no sirvió de nada, lo que dijo Carlisle era cierto, me hubiera quedado dormida en la noche de bodas con Mike.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Edward, Mike nunca me dio un beso con lengua. —Alzó las cejas con asombro— ¿dime entonces si siquiera iba a saber qué hacer? —No pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ella no lo pasó por alto— ¿Ves? ¿Cómo iba a saber qué hacer, o cómo iba a siquiera disfrutar?

— ¿Qué exactamente me estás diciendo?

—Que sabes que hacer, que puedes dedicarte y hacer que disfrute, que no debo preocuparme por agradarte o complacerte porque sería un negocio. Al pagarte por cogerme.

— ¡Dios! haces parecer que soy un despiadado.

— ¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? Eres todo lo contrario.

—Bella, no te entiendo.

—Solo va a existir la experiencia, no hay ningún compromiso de por medio, ambos cumpliremos nuestra palabra y ya, confío en ti para que me hagas disfrutar de mi primera vez y estoy segura que no tendré que hablarte luego o que si lo hago no va a haber ningún tipo de incomodidad.

—Porque vas a pagarme.

— ¡Exacto!

Edward respiró profundo y pasó las manos por su cabello, — no sé Bella, la verdad todo lo que dices tiene sentido, pero no creo que funcione así, sigo insistiendo que no es buena idea.

Ella suspiró y supo que no debería seguir insistiendo para no presionarlo más.

—Solo piénsalo, ¿está bien? —Se bajó del mesón y lo encaró— prometo no decir nada más hasta que tu digas algo al respecto. Tengo el dinero, así que por eso no hay problema, me quedaré en silencio hasta que me digas que hacer.

—Estás loca, Bella. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de que hablas. —Caminó hasta el horno sacando las galletas de avena y las colocó en las estufa, Edward observó como caminaba por la cocina como si nada de lo que conversaron hubiera existido. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Iré a darme una ducha.

—Ok —contestó risueña— Carlisle estará despierto en cualquier momento, tendré estas listas para él. —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, en verdad pensaba que conocía y podía manejar a las mujeres a la perfección, pero Bella lo había sacado de su zona de confort por completo.

No se había dado cuenta de las risas hasta que llegó por completo a la sala, se giró asombrado de ver a Jacob tirado en el sofá y por primera vez se sintió apenado.

—Llegaste —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, volteó a la cocina y giró de nuevo a él, Jacob seguía con una sonrisa en la boca. — ¿De qué te ríes?

Jacob vio momentáneamente a la cocina y luego a él— te jodieron hombre. —Edward le sacó el dedo del medio y escuchó la risa más dura de Jacob mientras caminaba por el pasillo a las habitaciones. No había necesidad de preguntarle si había escuchado algo.

.

.

Todos conversaban en la sala cuando volvió a salir horas después, lo que le había dicho Bella había sido completamente en serio, la chica no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario mientras compartía un rato con Carlisle antes de marcharse. Bella le había dicho como todos los días que se divirtiera antes de salir y hasta le dio en una servilleta tres galletas de avena para el camino.

El único que no hacía como si nada hubiera sucedido fue Jacob, que no paraba de reírse cada vez que lo veía y de sacudir la cabeza. Estuvo tentado a sacarle el dedo un par de veces pero se abstuvo porque generaría más preguntas de las que quería responder.

Terminó yéndose del ático y emprendiendo camino al hotel donde sería su próxima cita, esta cliente era nueva y tomarían una copa en el restaurante antes de subir a la habitación.

Llegó primero al bar, e indicó su nombre con el maestre, lo guiaron a una mesa alejada y privada y pidió un whisky de inmediato, aun su conversación con Bella seguía rondándole en la cabeza, no podía creer que la chica hablara en serio, no tenía sentido lo que le había dicho, las mujeres siempre eran sentimentales.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus clientes no lo eran, es más había estado con algunas que realmente lo había utilizado como un consolador, nunca le molestó, de hecho llegaron a ser las mejores pagas. Así que Bella tenía razón en eso, las mujeres podían coger sin ataduras, resopló obstinado asustando ligeramente al camarero que le llevaba el trago, se disculpó brevemente con él y dio una probada.

—Imaginé que eras tú. Hola. —Levantó la mirada asombrándose de encontrarse a Alice frente a él.

—Ehh, ho, hola —tartamudeo. La chica sonrió y señalándose el pecho indicó divertida.

—Alice, mi nombre es Alice. —Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Alice?

—Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú? —Edward sonrió y educadamente le indicó que se sentara, la chica demasiado sonriente le hizo caso.

—Estoy bien también, me sorprende encontrarte aquí. ¿Estás con alguien?

—Estoy con Jasper. —Esta vez frunció el ceño, no recordaba ese nombre.

—Mi ex prometido. —Asintió.

—El estúpido que te engañó con tu mejor amiga en tu cama. Recuerdo cuando lo mencionaste.

Ella rió— el mismo. —Edward pasó la mano por su cabello.

—Asumo que lo perdonaste. —La chica soltó una carcajada.

—Ni de cerca —hizo señas a una reunión que tomaba lugar en la terraza del restaurante, un rubio alto y para Edward despeinado los miraba con curiosidad y furia. — Es una cena de la compañía de mi padre, estaba agendada hacía meses, le prometí que vendría.

— ¿Con Jasper?

—Iba a venir sola, pero se apareció en mi casa y literalmente me rogó que lo dejara acompañarme, le dije que no significaba nada, solo que no quería estar sola.

— ¿De qué es la fiesta?

—Una firma de diseño de modas, mi padre es diseñador, voy a seguir sus pasos y me dijo que sería mejor que empezara a ir a este tipo de reuniones.

Edward dio otro trago a su bebida.

—Interesante, te hacía por una chica más…

— ¿Inmadura? —Rió.

—Eres bastante joven, era lo más lógico de pensar. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tiene lógica pensar eso, pero la verdad es que sé que quiero hacer con mi vida. Profesional por lo menos. —Edward sonrió.

—Ya lo averiguaras en la parte sentimental, solo ten paciencia, como tú misma lo dijiste, eres joven.

—Eso me dice mi tía Carmen. —La chica pensó por un segundo— ¿Puedo confesarte algo? —Edward abrió sus brazos dándole la bienvenida a lo que fuera que iba a decir. — después de… —volteó a los lados fijándose que no hubiera nadie que pudiera oírlos— que estuvimos juntos.

—Aja —contestó Edward divertido.

—Como que le agarré el gusto. —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como que quieres que repitamos?

—No, no me refiero a eso exactamente, me refiero al sexo sin ataduras, es más divertido así, el compromiso consume demasiado, prefiero divertirme sin preocuparme por sentimientos hasta que sea momento de enseriarme.

Alzó las cejas pensando en que se parecían mucho a las palabras de Bella.

— ¿Te parece buena idea?

— ¿A ti no? —Rió divertida— haces esto tu negocio de vida, yo planeo hacerlo gratis— rió de nuevo.

—Alice, nena. —Ambos se giraron para ver al rubio que los había observado antes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jasper? —la chica ignoró por completo la mano estirada del rubio.

—Nada, solo que vine a buscarte, debemos hacer las rondas que tu papá mencionó.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco— lo sé. Es temprano, todavía hay tiempo. —Edward no pudo evitar verlos con diversión en los ojos, Alice era una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido semanas antes.

— ¿No vas a presentarme? —Dijo el rubio mirando a Edward que alzó las cejas esperando a que Alice dijera lo que quisiera.

—No, no voy a hacerlo —más allá de sentirse ofendido Edward rió, sabía que estaba haciendo eso para hacer sufrir al rubio, cosa que estaba logrando muy bien. Alice le dio la espalda a Jasper y lo observó. — Fue bueno verte, pero debo marcharme. —Edward se puso de pie para educadamente despedirla, Alice se alzó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, Edward sin apartar la mirada de Jasper colocó sus manos en la espalda pequeña de la chica, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Pudo sentir la risa divertida de Alice y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

El rubio no pudo hacer ni decir nada mientras Alice se retiraba, cuando él la intentó tomar de la cintura la chica se retiró sin delicadeza de su agarre. Volteándose seductoramente le habló a Edward directamente.

—Me encantó verte, ¿crees que pudiéramos encontrarnos de nuevo? ¿Disponer de más tiempo? —Edward pasó las puntas de sus dedos por sus labios.

—Sabes cómo contactarme. —le guiñó mientras se alejaban, el rubio le dio una mirada llena de odio a la que solo Edward dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Eres Edward? —Se giró de inmediato viendo a una mujer morena, estaba definitivamente en sus cuarenta aunque parecía de treinta y pocos, haciendo una inclinación le indicó que se sentara.

—El mismo —la mujer se sentó frente a él.

—Soy Heidi, encantada de conocerte. —Compartieron un apretón de manos.

—El placer es todo mío, ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Vodka tonic, por favor. —Sonrió, normalmente las mujeres con las que bebía pedían cosas afrutadas o dulces, esta mujer sabía lo que quería, eso le gustaba. La hizo señas al camarero que de inmediato tomó su orden. — ¿Te apetece comer algo?

—No, solo quiero beber antes.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Tan solo tomaron un par de tragos antes de firmar la cuenta y alejarse hacia los ascensores, cuando iba saliendo algo le dijo que volteara, al hacerlo se fijó en Alice riendo y dedicándole dos pulgares arriba. Rió sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras agitaba una de sus manos en su dirección.

— ¿Tienes algo que indicarme antes de que empecemos?

Ya habían entrado a la habitación, Edward aflojaba su corbata y la mujer se estaba despojando de sus tacones.

—Nada en especial, solo no me golpees o me azotes. —Edward asintió.

—No estoy dentro de eso tampoco.

—Me alegra saberlo, traje condones.

—Yo traigo los míos, confío en mi látex —la chica se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hasta qué hora puedes? —ahora él quitaba su corbata y ella su abrigo.

—Hasta la hora que quieras, solo atiendo una cliente por noche, —Heidi asintió, Edward le indicó que se girara para bajar su cremallera, aprovechó de acariciarla un poco al deslizarle la tela por el cuerpo, aunque no pareciera, Edward sentía que estaba tensa, le dio un beso en el hombro que acababa de descubrir.

—No me beses en la boca. —No se sorprendió, no era primera vez que le pedían eso.

—Está bien —suspiró contra su piel morena besando ahora su nuca.

—Me parece… —empezaba a tartamudear, jodidamente amaba cuando tartamudeaban, se agachó besando su espalda hasta la curva de su columna— demasiado —se arrodilló besando la parte superior de sus muslos, tomando su pantie y bajándola por sus piernas — íntimo. —Terminó Heidi y gimió cuando sintió un ligero mordisco en su nalga.

Edward la tomó por ambas piernas separándoselas un poco.

— ¿Intimo? —dijo con voz rasposa, colocó una mano plana contra su espalda haciéndola recostarse en la cama, dejándola con el culo en pompa y él arrodillado detrás.

— ¿Y esto no te parece íntimo? —Heidi no pudo contestar porque Edward había separado sus nalgas y se las había arreglado para llegar a su femineidad desde atrás con su lengua.

La mujer gritó contra el cobertor, pero no entendió que dijo ni le importó ciertamente.

La anaconda en sus pantalones estaba que se explotaba, se había negado a pajearse después de su conversación con Bella, esa época de desahogarse con sus manos se había acabado apenas empezó, de hecho no podía recordar la última vez que se había pajeado, para eso se veía con sus clientes, para no tener que recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Pero aunque la ducha fría había funcionado a medias, Eddy estaba ávido de atención, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón para tener más espacio entre ellos pero no estaba ni un poco más cómodo, necesitaba descargarse de inmediato o temía que el pene se le fuera a explotar.

Alcanzando los condones de su bolsillo los lanzó junto a la almohada y se quitó los pantalones a patadas. — Espero que estés lista, porque siento que puedo explotarme en cualquier momento.

La mujer asintió entre respiraciones entrecortadas, Edward limpió su boca con el costado de su mano y rasgó con los dientes la envoltura del condón, rodándolo sobre sí mismo y se empaló desde atrás en su cliente.

La mujer gritó apretando las sábanas con sus manos, Edward gruñó impulsándose repetidas veces en el agujero caliente.

Pudo cogerla tres veces esa noche, aunque dejó de contar los orgasmos de ella luego del sexto. Él había quedado físicamente drenado por lo que sabía que ella no iba a poder caminar derecha al día siguiente.

— ¡Diablos! —Suspiró ella— me dijeron que eras bueno, pero… ¡Mierda! —Edward rió al verle el rostro sonrojado.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

— ¿Disfrutarlo? Fuiste jodidamente memorable. —hizo como si se calara un sombrero en señal de agradecimiento.

La mujer tomó su teléfono y tecleó varias veces, — ya te había pagado, pero demonios necesitas una propina por los últimos tres orgasmos, en serio, no voy a poder caminar mañana.

—Puedes tomar un ibuprofeno, te hará sentir mejor.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, con una distancia de más o menos un metro entre ellos. Edward cerró sus ojos, de verdad estaba agotado.

Sin embargo los abrió cuando sintió el colchón hundirse, Heidi se calaba su ropa sin siquiera verlo. Frunció el ceño, normalmente era él el primero en vestirse e irse.

—Gracias de nuevo —no le pidió ayuda para subirse la cremallera y no le pareció raro, las parejas se ayudaban a desvestirse no a vestirse de regreso.

—De nada. —Contestó viéndola calarse sus tacones, fue al espejo de la habitación a arreglarse el cabello.

—En serio, voy a recomendarte con mis amigas.

—Eso estaría bien —la mujer se hizo una cola en el cabello y le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, su celular sonó y lo atendió sin inmutarse por su presencia.

— ¿Cielo? ¿Llegaste? ¡Qué bien! No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé… ¿ahora? Justo ahora no puedo, estoy saliendo del gimnasio… porque estaba sola y quise quemar calorías… sí… necesito darme un baño, ¿nos vemos en tu departamento? —Edward la observó mientras metía sus cosas en su bolso y se lo guindaba de nuevo en el hombro, pensó que se había olvidado de él hasta que la morena levantó la mirada y agitó su mano libre para despedirse, repitió el gesto y no pudo evitar reír cuando le levantó el pulgar como lo había hecho Alice hacía un par de horas.

Recostó la cabeza de la almohada de la cama y suspiró, de verdad había quedado drenado, repitió la conversación de Heidi con su evidente pareja por el celular. Ciertamente la mujer no tenía ni el más mínimo remordimiento por haberse acostado con él segundos antes de que repicara su celular, ni siquiera se había apenado de atender la llamada con él presente.

No la juzgaba ni mucho menos, para él era mejor que fueran así, sin ataduras ni sentimientos hacia él.

No pudo evitar el pensar en Bella y la conversación que habían sostenido esa misma tarde. ¿La chica tendría razón y él la estaba mal interpretando? No le gustaba estar con vírgenes porque sentía que se podían pegar a él como el pegamento, todos mantenían esa conexión especial con su primera vez.

Pero Bella era un caso especial, la chica era adulta, no una adolescente que quisiera suicidarse por cualquier cosa, sabía lo que quería y no tenía vergüenza de decirlo.

Rió recordando la torpeza al parecer natural de la chica, también recordó sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras le explicaba cómo funcionaban los juegos previos. Cerró los ojos imaginándola sonrojada, apretada, caliente y receptiva.

Gruñó y literalmente se sorprendió cuando sintió el jalón entre sus piernas, volteó a su cuerpo desnudo y maldijo.

—Quédate abajo, cabrón. —pero otro jalón pareció burlarse de él. Cerró los ojos y maldijo de nuevo, de verdad era un adicto.

.

Bella llegó a casa cerca de la una de la mañana, ya no había necesidad de irse en metro pero se había quedado disimuladamente un poco más allá de las doce para ver cuando Edward llegara, había prometido no presionarlo pero por Dios, se le había hecho difícil ignorar la posible respuesta.

La noche había sido tranquila en el ático, Jacob estaba de un humor envidiable y lo adjudicó a que le había ido de maravilla con el fisiatra, tenía terapias que empezaría la semana siguiente, Bella pensó que de alguna u otra manera iba a estar nervioso, pero el jugador no hizo más que molestarla toda la noche, de hecho se había quedado con ella hasta última hora.

Se metió a dar una ducha y mientras enjabonaba su piel, sus manos resbalaron a su sexo, la conversación con Edward aun haciendo eco en su cabeza, había sido tan directo, tan específico y tan abierto al hablar, no tenía filtro y eso le encantaba.

Recordó como habló de coños resbaladizos y de penetraciones. Sus dedos se perdieron entre sus piernas abiertas mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sostenía de las llaves con su otra mano. Edward besándola allí abajo, Edward lamiéndola, Edward tocándola, Edward penetrándola.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Su cuerpo convulsionó y ni se molestó cuando el agua caliente se terminó dándole paso a la fría que terminó dejándole los labios azules.

Le tomó un par de minutos sobreponerse. Respiró profundo y cerró las llaves de agua. Se envolvió en una toalla y cepilló su cabello suspirando cada cierto tiempo el aire que sentía acumulado en su cuerpo, se había corrido, estaba segura de eso, pero sentía que algo faltaba.

Caminó soñolienta a su habitación y estuvo tentada a dormir desnuda o por lo menos en la toalla, pero se lanzó una franela sobre el cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama. Antes de caer dormida escuchó un golpeteo constante en el cuarto de al lado y unos cuantos gemidos. Sonrió enterrando su rostro agotado en la almohada, por lo menos su primo había conseguido algo de acción verdadera y no auto infligida como ella.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde, no sabía que estaba tan agotada hasta que perezosamente se estiró en la cama y su estómago le reclamó que le diera algo de alimento.

Salió arrastrándose a la cocina muerta de hambre. Emmett estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del mesón— espero que hayas hecho algo más que café. —Él solo gruñó una negativa, Bella se quejó.

—Muero de hambre —abrió la nevera y sacó huevos y tocino. — Sé un amor y pon a tostar un poco de pan, ¿sí? —Emmett no contestó mientras ella rompía los huevos y los batía, el tocino ya empezaba a chisporrotear en el sartén.

—Emmett, el pan.

—No tengo hambre. —Bella rió.

—Pues yo sí, así que mueve tu trasero y tuesta un poco de pan —esperaba una respuesta elaborada y hasta grosera de su primo, pero solo lo acompañó un silencio sepulcral. Se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido, que inmediatamente se convirtió cejas alzadas. — ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasó? — Tenía ojeras, ojos enrojecidos y podía jurar que lo que se veía en su cuello era un chupón.

Emmett suspiró, — un tren de sexo descontrolado fue lo que me pasó por encima. —Bella frunció el ceño de nuevo, dudosa si sonreía o no, normalmente Emmett estaba de excelente humor cuando tenía sexo la noche anterior.

— ¿No te gustó? —Preguntó aun dudosa. Emmett suspiró una risa amarga.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. —Bella revolvió los huevos en el sartén con una paleta de madera, el tocino estaba a punto de cocerse.

— ¿Dónde está la victima? ¿Se fue?

—Ojalá. —Bella todavía flotaba en una nube de sueño y no entendía por completo a que se refería su primo, cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y un muy risueño Sam entró de lo que parecía una carrera matutina.

—Buenos días, Isabella. Te ves radiante esta mañana. —No pudo evitar su cara de asombro al verle el rostro a Sam, parecía el gato que se comió al canario. Volteó a ver a su primo y parecía que el canario hubiera sido él. Entonces recordó los golpes y los gemidos de la habitación de Emmett en la noche. Entendió todo y se sintió estúpida y culpable, ella le había prometido cuidarlo.

Emmett cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros lleno de ¿vergüenza? Bella por otro lado estaba llena de ira.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —le lanzó la paleta de madera llena de huevos revueltos, Sam pudo esquivarla por pura casualidad, pero no pudo esquivar el sartén caliente lleno de huevos que le siguió tras una Bella despotricando.


	8. Capítulo 8 Entendidos

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Entendidos:**

Bella había llamado a los Cullen para indicar que iría mas tarde ese día, se encontraba en su turno en el hospital y quería hablar con su primo, pero este milagrosamente se le había escabullido durante todo el día.

Como su turno en el área de geriatría se había terminado, se despidió de Ángela y fue en búsqueda de Emmett, corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Mike, pero estaba tan furiosa con el mundo que llegó a pensar que sería una buena idea conseguírselo.

—Hola, disculpa —preguntó a la chica tras el escritorio de información en el lobby del hospital— estoy buscando a Emmett Swan, soy su prima, ¿Me podrías indicar donde se encuentra?

Se impresionó que en efecto le dijeran donde se encontraba pero le llamó la atención que Emmett estuviera cumpliendo horario en emergencia, no era un lugar que a él le gustara mucho.

Bajó los dos niveles que la llevaban a emergencia y buscó por los alrededores del caos de la zona, le pareció ver la espalda de su primo y lo siguió.

—No puedes ocultarte de mí todo el maldito día —retiró la cortina del cubículo quedando como siempre, apenada y petrificada. Nadie era familiar, había una señora mayor en la cama con una mascarilla de oxígeno, tenía dos chicas acompañándola, una a cada lado de la camilla y el hombre que confundió con su primo no era nadie mas que un visitante de la mujer mayor.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué —logró balbucear— espero… —parpadeó aun viendo la molestia entre los visitantes— espero se recupere pronto, lo… Dios, lo lamento —haciendo otra inclinación se retiró rodando la cortina de nuevo para encerrarlos, enterró el rostro entre sus manos. — ¡Estúpida! —Hubo una exclamación dentro del cubículo y apresuró el paso alejándose de allí.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a controlar, Bella? ¿Cuándo? —Se había escabullido a las escaleras, sentándose en los escalones para poder pasar por su vergüenza sola.

—En realidad espero que nunca lo hagas, es una de las mejores cosas que tienes.

Levantó la mirada furiosa, — esto pasó por tu culpa.

— ¿Y por qué por mi culpa?

— ¡Porque pensé que eras tú! Seguí un chico que se parecía a ti y terminé metiéndome en el cubículo de una moribunda.

Emmett se acercó a la ventanilla de la puerta de seguridad— ¿Alguien parecido a mí? Eso sería imposible, ¿Dónde?

Bella se quedó sentada en los escalones— segundo cubículo. —Escuchó a Emmett tarareando mientras veía por la ventanilla y quiso lanzarle un zapato por estúpido.

—Nah —dijo su primo después de un rato— no se parece a mí en nada, pero tiene una buena espalda. —Emmett rió al escucharla bufar. — Y no te preocupes por la señora que están atendiendo, no se encuentra moribunda, solo tuvo una deficiencia pulmonar, le están poniendo oxigeno y antibióticos, no te preocupes por haber acelerado su muerte.

Bella rodó los ojos, Emmett suspiró dándose la vuelta— ¿Tu turno no terminó ya?

—Sí, pero estaba buscándote.

—No puedes llegar tarde donde los Cullen.

—Ya llamé a Jacob, me dijo que no había problema.

— ¿No hablaste con Edward?

—No. Estaba durmiendo, Jake me dijo que les diría, además no pretendo quedarme demasiado tiempo aquí.

— ¿Y para qué te quedaste? —Bella lo vio como si fuera estúpido.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Rachel.

—Solo quiero saber cómo estás, ¿ok? —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Por el que deberías preguntar es por Sam.

—No me hables de ese idiota.

—Bella, tu heroico acto de lanzarle el sartén lleno de huevos lo dejó con una quemadura en el pecho, tienes suerte de que no haya sido nada grave. —Bella se levantó del suelo furiosa.

— ¿Suerte? ¿Tengo suerte? ¡Ese imbécil te engañó de nuevo! —Se giró lo suficiente para ver que nadie la escuchara— se metió en tu cama para joderte la cabeza. Solo estaba dándole lo que se merecía.

Emmett pasó la mano por su cabeza casi rapada— Rachel, tuve que traerlo a emergencia luego de limpiar los huevos revueltos que le lanzaste junto con un sartén hirviendo.

Intentó ocultar la risa, pero no fue muy eficiente haciéndolo—No fue para tanto.

— ¡Pudo haberte denunciado!

Levantó las manos exasperada— Ahora eres estúpido, Emmett. No lo herí de gravedad.

—Lo tomaste por sorpresa.

—Esa era la idea. Fue un idiota, le di lo que se merecía.

— ¿Merecía ser atacado en la puerta de mí departamento, dónde fue invitado a quedarse?

Por primera vez, Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, su rabia por Sam y preocupación por la psiquis de su primo no la estaba dejando ver todo el asunto, pero no podía llegar a entender que se estaba perdiendo.

—Ningún apartamento dónde fue invitado. Él fue con premeditación y alevosía a quedarse con nosotros, me preguntó directamente porqué no me iba con mis padres, su intención siempre fue tenerte para él, fue engañarte y manipularte para terminar en tu cama.

Emmett la vio a los ojos. — Te recuerdo que tengo experiencia, no tengo doce y no soy el virgen aquí, Rachel.

Bella hirvió de rabia por el cometario. — ¡Lo hizo apropósito! Esperó a que yo no estuviera para meterse en tus pantalones.

Por primera vez en su vida vio a Emmet furioso. — ¡No me violó, con un demonio! —Bella cerró la boca de la impresión— ¡Decidí decirle que sí! ¡Acepté que se metiera en mi cama! ¡Soy un jodido adulto, soy mayor de edad y decido con quien carajo tengo sexo o no! Y eso mi querida prima ¡No es de tu jodida incumbencia!

Volvió a caer sentada en los escalones, su pecho se apretó. Jamás había visto a Emmett tan molesto. Bueno, si lo había visto molesto, pero no con ella, jamás con ella.

Emmett pareció darse cuenta de su reacción porque suspiró ruidosamente, Bella no lo vio pero pudo imaginarlo estirando su espalda. — Mira, Rachel. —Ella giró el rostro a la pared para no verlo. — Lo siento por gritarte.

— ¿Solo por gritarme? ¿Qué tal por echarme en cara que no eres el virgen aquí? ¿En serio? Como si lo que Sam te está haciendo tiene que ver con ser o no experimentado en el sexo. Te está usando.

—Rachel.

—Él es tu punto débil, Emm.

—Quiero hacer esto, déjame hacerlo.

—Me pediste que no te dejara solo, me pediste que te ayudara a no caer de nuevo.

—Y te estoy pidiendo ahora que no lo hagas. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—No lo sabes.

—He tenido más relaciones que tú.

—Y ninguna te ha funcionado. —Eso lo molestó.

—Te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas alejada.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio vas a seguir con esto? Él está casado, Emmett.

—Va a dejarla. —Bella frunció el ceño— a Leah, va a dejarla, por eso quería hablar a solas conmigo, anoche cuando llegue a casa me estaba esperando con la cena, me contó sus planes.

— ¿Planes?

—Quiere estar conmigo. Quiere intentarlo de nuevo.

Bella lo vio con cejas encapotadas. — Me dijo en mi propia cara que no era homosexual.

—Necesita tiempo.

—Tiempo mis cojones, que no tengo.

—Rachel.

— ¡No me llames Rachel! ¿Está bien? Eres un idiota si le crees. Sam es problemas y tú lo sabes mejor que yo, tú sufriste su rechazo, terminando en los Brazos de Rosalie. Una época llamada por ti mismo como una de las peores de tu vida. Sam te dio la espalda cuando decidiste salir del closet, te humilló diciendo que era mentira lo que decías que pasó entre ustedes. ¡Me dijo en mi cara que no era homosexual! ¿Pero anoche se acostó contigo y te prometió el mundo? ¿Dime si eso no es estar jodido? Y si él está jodido va a terminar jodiendote.

—Necesito esto, ¿Está bien?

Bella frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula— ¿Necesitas sufrir?

Emmett pasó las manos por su cabello, se le podía ver a leguas lo frustrado que se sentía, Bella casi llegó a sentir pena por él y quiso dejarlo en paz, pero no podía, no entendía como a sabiendas de que eran malas noticias, Emmett era tan estúpido como para creerle a Sam.

—Dime —lo presionó— ¿Qué es eso que necesitas, qué estás dispuesto a olvidarte de todo lo que él te hizo y de todo lo que superaste para volver a caer como un tonto?

—No lo entiendes, Rac… Bella, no lo entiendes.

—Te estoy pidiendo que me lo expliques. Y no me digas que tiene que ver con las relaciones o con mi inexperiencia.

—Sam fue mi primer amor, ha sido el hombre por el que me GUSTARON los hombres, con él descubrí un mundo completamente nuevo, sé que se comportó mal conmigo —Bella alzó sus cejas exageradamente pero Emmett prefirió ignorarlo— pero nos amábamos.

—Emmett…

—Escúchame. Sí, él está con Leah, yo estuve con Rosalie. Sí, él tiene a Seth, yo tengo a Nessie. Yo decidí salir del closet y él no. Pero lo está intentando, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

—Puedes ayudarlo y darle una oportunidad sin tener nada con él. —Emmett suspiró exasperado.

—Nunca lo vas a entender. Tienes que enamorarte con todo lo que tienes para que siquiera puedas comprender que es lo que te estoy diciendo.

— ¿Amor? ¿Y qué me dices del amor propio? Sí, tienes razón en que lo detesto y no quiero escucharlo, te hizo daño y eres mi familia, mataría por ti si es necesario. Pero por Dios, Emmett. Si es cierto lo que dice, que se limpie primero, y no te hablo de una declaración pública. Tiene que decirle a la gente que le rodea que es gay, tiene que decirle a su _esposa_.

—La va a dejar.

— ¿Y le creíste? Entonces el idiota no es él. Eres tú —Emmett la vio por primera vez con rabia, Bella negó con la cabeza. — Solo me preocupo por ti.

—Creo que tienes demasiadas cosas de qué preocuparte en tu propia vida como para que te entrometas en la mía. ¿Ya le diste el dinero a Edward?

Lo hizo para indicarle que ninguno de los dos era perfecto, Bella rió sin humor negando ligeramente.

—Sí, quiero comprar una noche de pasión con un Gigoló. —Se encogió de hombros— pero lo único que corro el riesgo de perder es mi himen, pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué estás arriesgando, tu?

Se quedaron en silencio apenas unos segundos, Emmett caminó hasta la puerta. — Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Yo también —contestó Bella subiendo las escaleras para poder alejarse de él. No había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y eso la mataba, porque sabía muy en el fondo que Sam terminaría matándolo.

.

.

El día en casa de los Cullen fue extraño para Bella, todos estaban de buen humor y en realidad no les importó que hubiera llegado tarde, pero los diferentes no eran los Cullen, era ella. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y apenas contestaba cosas a la primera, más de una vez Carlisle o Jacob le tuvieron que repetir lo que decían.

—Muñeca.

Estaba sentada en la sala, Carlisle hablaba con su hijo en la habitación y se había quedado sola por un momento.

—Muñeca.

Esta vez volteó y al ver a Jacob sentado a su lado le sonrió. — Lo siento —limpió su mejilla pero estaba seca— me distraje.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó el jugador de manera irónica— Rachel, te hablé todo el tiempo mientras iba por agua.

Rodó los ojos— no me digas Rachel —Jacob alzó las cejas. — Lo siento —dijo de inmediato— es que así me llama Emmett y estoy molesta con él y no quiero escucharlo.

—Está bien —Dijo Jacob— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Negó.

—Ahora no.

—Está bien —Bella se giró para verlo mejor y disculparse de nuevo por ser tan grosera, pero se impresionó al verlo vestido. No era que se la pasaba desnudo por el ático, pero normalmente iba en chanclas, bóxers y franelillas. Verlo en pantalones, camisa y zapatos deportivos le llamó la atención.

— ¿Vas a salir? —Jacob asintió sintiéndose un poco apenado.

—Voy al fisiatra —Bella se enderezó, prestándole mas atención. — ¿Recuerdas que fui a su consulta hace unos días? ¿Qué me la encontró el primo de quien no quieres hablar? —Rodando los ojos asintió. — Bueno, me toca hacer unas terapias, hoy comienzo.

Eso le mejoró de inmediato el ánimo— ¿Hablas enserio? —El jugador asintió apenado— ¡Jake, eso es maravilloso! —Se lanzó a sus brazos, el moreno la recibió asombrado pero sonriente, le palmeó la espalda.

—Tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones, las radiografías se vieron un poco mal. Tengo demasiado tejido cicatrizado.

— ¿Eso que significa? —Se separó apenas un poco para verlo.

—Que las terapias van a ser largas y completamente dolorosas y puede que no consiga regresar al equipo.

—No puede ser tan horrible.

—Ese fue el peor escenario que me expuso el doctor —se encogió un poco— así que a eso me estoy aferrando.

—No seas tan pesimista. Puede que ese sea el peor escenario pero cualquier cosa que logres será mejor de estar todo el día aquí sin hacer nada y caminar en muletas. —Jacob sonrió.

—En eso tienes razón. —Bella sonrió enormemente.

—Claro que la tengo —se volvió a lanzar a los brazos del jugador— estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Ejem —se separaron manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios. Vieron como Edward se acercaba con Carlisle.

— ¡Chicos! —Dijo Bella emocionada, Carlisle rió con ella.

—No sé qué te dijo, muñeca, pero sea lo que sea se lo agradezco, por fin tienes una sonrisa en la boca. —Jacob se pasó la mano por el cabello poniéndose de pie con sus muletas.

—Dejaré que Bella aquí les cuente, yo debo marcharme si quiero llegar a tiempo —se despidió de todos aunque el abrazo de Bella duró un poco más. Edward se retiró a su habitación a cambiarse mientras Bella hablaba emocionada con Carlisle de las terapias de Jake.

—No sé porque ese tonto no lo hizo antes —Carlisle mordisqueó una de las galletas que aún le quedaban— su primer médico fue un tonto, pero podía buscar a otro, no entiendo porque se demoró tanto.

—Estaba asustado. —Suspiró— todavía lo está.

— ¿Asustado de qué, exactamente?

—De no volver al equipo.

— ¿E iba a volver quedándose aquí en casa viendo televisión?

Bella suspiró— supongo que no, pero si iba al médico y le decía que no podía volver lo hacía más definitivo. Si se quedaba aquí —se encogió de hombros, Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Quieres decir que sí se negaba a ir al médico correcto, existía la posibilidad de que se curara por "arte de magia" eso es simplemente estúpido.

—Ya te dije, estaba asustado.

—Asustado mis polainas. —Bella rió.

—Lo importante es, que asustado o no, decidió ir.

Mordisqueando otra galleta Carlisle le preguntó— ¿Y cómo fue que decidió ir? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Creo que fue Emmett. —Frunció el ceño cuando dijo el nombre de su primo en voz alta.

— ¿Mi enfermero, Emmett?

—El mismo. No sé cómo, pero Emmett me escribió hace días diciéndome los datos del médico que vería a Jacob, se los pasé a él y el resto ya lo sabemos —pensó por unos segundos— no sé cuando esos dos hablaron.

Carlisle se quedó un tanto pensativo también— se deben haber hecho buenos amigos, Jake no es de hablar de su pie herido con todo el mundo. —Bella frunció el ceño mientras asentía.

—Eso es cierto. Pero lo bueno es que finalmente se está tratando.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, muñeca. Odiaría verlo desperdiciar su talento. Sé que no conoces mucho de futbol, pero Jake… era el mejor.

—Volverá a serlo —Edward entró en la cocina, vestía un suéter gris con pantalones y zapatos negros, su cabello naturalmente despeinado resaltaba con lo oscuro del atuendo. Bella le sonrió— solo que esta vez nos aseguraremos de que regrese al campo. —Depositó un beso en el cabello de su padre que lo despidió con una mano y una expresión de asco que solo los hizo reír.

—Voy un momento al sanitario —retrocedió en su silla de ruedas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó su hijo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Aun puedo mear sin ayuda. Gracias.

Edward y Bella rieron a carcajadas cuando Carlisle hubo salido de la cocina. — No le gustan las demostraciones de cariño en público.

—Ya me di cuenta —contestó Bella aun sonriendo— pero solo si son tuyas o de Jake, a mí no me dice esas cosas. —Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

—Supongo que tiene problemas con demostraciones de cariño con mi género. —Rieron de nuevo.

—Creo que es arisco contigo solo para fastidiarte. Emmett ha sido claramente cariñoso con él y lo que ha hecho es reírse. —Edward agarró una de las galletas del bol y asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Es cierto, quizás solo lo hace para molestarme. —Mordió media galleta— son realmente buenas —dijo entre masticadas— no te lo dije la otra vez.

—Gracias —sonrió Bella. — Iba a preguntarte, pero no quise que pensaras que volvíamos a la inquisición. —Edward rió terminando la galleta.

— ¿De qué hablas, exactamente. Del show de las 20 preguntas? —Bella asintió. — Muñeca, no me importa en absoluto que me preguntes. —Abrió sus brazos como dándole la bienvenida— pregunta.

—Estás muy guapo hoy. —Edward rió.

—Esa no es una pregunta pero te lo agradezco. Mi cita de hoy es bastante tranquila.

— ¿Puedes hablarme de ella?

— ¿De mi cliente o de la cita?

—Ambas. —Rió suspirando.

—Bueno. Ésta cliente es nueva, se llama Teresa. La cita es tranquila porque voy a acompañarla a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿Una cita?

—Sí y no. La fiesta de cumpleaños es de su ex. Un ex que en sus propias palabras no ha superado. Quiere ponerlo celoso. —Bella asintió.

— ¿Así que tu trabajo es ser el novio perfecto?

—No, no seré su novio, seré el hombre que no puede esperar a que la fiesta termine para llevarla a la cama. Se supone que no sé del ex novio.

Bella rió— así que estarás toda la noche pendiente de tener algo de acción.

—Exacto.

— ¿Y la vas a tener? —Preguntó en voz baja, Edward le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí. La habitación de hotel está pagada.

—Wow. —Rió un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Volvemos a los _Wow_?

—Lo siento, es que de verdad me impresionas.

—Y tú me impresionas a mí.

Bella frunció el ceño extrañada— ¿Y en qué puedo yo impresionarte?

—Conseguiste los mil dólares. —Cerró la boca frunciéndola.

—Es cierto. ¿Ya decidiste si vas a aceptarlos?

—Creo que me habías prometido que no ibas a volver a sacar el tema.

—Hasta que tú lo trajeras a colación. —Edward asintió derrotado.

—Y eso hice, ¿no es cierto?

—Ujum… —Bella quiso aguantarse pero no lo logró. — ¿Ya decidiste?

—Ni siquiera lo he pensado aun, Bella. —Mintió.

—No es tan difícil, ¿no crees?

—Haces que cuestione mi moralidad. Cosa que jamás pensé que sucedería.

—Si te digo la verdad, creo que no estás cuestionando tu moralidad. Cuestionas la mía.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Rió— estás notablemente asombrado que una chica como yo te contrate. Dices y dices que amas tu trabajo y que aceptas que eres un adicto al sexo sin tapujos, pero en lo que quiero pagarte por tus servicios, metes a la moralidad en esto.

Suspiró poniéndose de pie. — No quiero discutir contigo, ¿está bien?

—No estamos discutiendo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Estamos debatiendo.

—Bueno. No quiero _debatir_ contigo ahora. Ya me dijiste lo que quieres y quedé en comunicarte lo que decidiría. —Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿No estás diciéndome que no entonces?

—No, pero aun no es un sí. —Sin importarle el tono Bella dio dos aplausos de contentura, Edward no pudo evitar reír. — Iré a despedirme de mi padre. Voy a hacer algunas compras antes de mí… reunión de esta noche. —Bella asintió viéndolo marcharse.

Lo esperó en la puerta como hacía todos los días para ayudarlo con su abrigo que esta noche consistía en un sobre todo negro como la noche y una bufanda color vino que lo hacía verse realmente guapo. Bella se lo dijo antes de que saliera y él sonriéndole le besó la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

No le preguntó a qué hora vendría porque imaginó, por su despedida que sería realmente tarde. Pensó en la mujer con la que se vería Edward hoy y lo que harían, llegó a pensar en algún momento en los celos. O quizás en la envidia que podía sentir por aquella Teresa. Pero no sintió la mas mínima pizca de ninguno, lo que sí sentía era curiosidad.

Jacob no llegó hasta cuando ya había oscurecido, se le vio terrible mientras caminaba en muletas. Carlisle y Bella estaban cenando cuando lo escucharon entrar, lo invitaron a acompañarlos pero el jugador les salió con una patada para luego indicar que quería darse un baño y acostarse a dormir.

—Se ve bastante mal —Carlisle le dio una probada a su estofado, Bella asintió aun viendo hacía donde se había ido.

—Me dijo que iba a doler, pero no imaginé que sería tanto.

—Pobre chico. —Bella suspiró— pasó por mucho en su vida como para que ahora terminé así. —Bella volteó a ver al viejo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Jacob nunca fue adinerado. Todo lo contrario. Mi muchacho y él se hicieron amigos en la secundaria, Jacob era bueno en el futbol y consiguió una beca en la misma escuela que Edward.

— ¿Edward jugaba futbol también? — Carlisle soltó una carcajada.

—Ni de cerca. Sin embargo estuvo como animador unos años —Bella se atragantó con su comida, quiso ahondar un poco más pero Carlisle siguió hablando de Jake.

—Ese chico siempre estuvo metido en mi casa, Esme y yo nos cansamos de alimentarlo y a veces hasta de vestirlo, pero era buen chico y un excelente amigo para Edward, siempre lo mantenía lo mejor que podía enfocado en los estudios, mi muchacho era… bastante distraído en esa época.

—La mamá de Jake murió cuando él era muy joven. Nunca supe los detalles, Edward lo sabe, pero nunca lo ha contado. Hace algunos años Jacob llegó a nuestra casa bastante tarde en la noche, dijo que había lanzado piedras a la ventana de Edward pero mi muchacho estaba en una fiesta y no se encontraba en casa, Jacob terminó tocando la puerta y yo le abrí. —Suspiró— Tenía el rostro completamente golpeado. Nunca había visto tantos golpes juntos y menos en un chico de quince años. Le pregunté qué había pasado y me dijo que había sido su papá.

Bella ahogó un gemido sintiéndose completamente dolida por su gran amigo, pero Carlisle continuó hablando como si ella no se encontrara allí— le dije que iría a verlo, hablar con él, le dije que presentáramos cargos, pero el chico no hacía más que llorar y negar. Nos rogó que no hiciéramos nada, que no dijéramos nada, le hice caso porque estaba tan alterado que tenía miedo de que le diera algo si salíamos de casa. Esme lo curó lo mejor que pudo y le dio algunas medicinas para el dolor y para que durmiera. Cuando Edward llegó a casa y se enteró le dije que fuéramos a ver a Billy Black, el padre de Jacob.

— ¿Fueron?

Carlisle parpadeó en su dirección y resopló— Claro —contestó— Edward casi muere cuando vio lo golpeado que estaba. Salimos de casa y le repetí todo el camino a Edward que no podía golpear a Bill, que solo diríamos que íbamos a presentar cargos, pero Edward no decía nada y sabía que no iba a poder controlarlo cuando llegáramos donde los Black.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviera viendo una película— ¿Lo golpeó? —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de un trance.

—No hubo necesidad —agarró la silla de ruedas para sentarse en ella y Bella se paró rápidamente para ayudarlo, el viejo parecía haber envejecido un poco más al contar la historia.

Pero Bella no podía ocultar su curiosidad y legítimo interés en saber que había pasado.

— ¿Por qué no hubo necesidad? —Carlisle suspiró y dejó que ella empujara la silla en vez de manejarla.

—Porque cuando llegamos, Billy estaba muerto. —Bella jadeó deteniendo la silla— un infarto —continuó Carlisle en voz baja— Jacob nunca dijo porque pelearon ese día, ni a mí, ni a Esme, ni siquiera a Edward. Pero te digo algo, muñeca. —La tomó de la mano y la llevó frente a él para poder observarla— desde el funeral de su padre Jacob nunca ha sido el mismo, se esfuerza demasiado en el futbol porque cree que es lo único que lo llena. Pero no lo hace, muñeca. No lo hace.

—Entonces quizás es bueno que no juegue. Quizás así consiga algo que lo llene. —Carlisle negó palmeando su mano.

—No, no lo hará. Ese chico se cerró por completo el día que su padre murió. Al único que dejó entrar es al futbol. Sin eso está perdido.

Bella vio a la dirección de los cuartos y quiso ir nada mas a abrazarlo, Carlisle volvió a palmearle la mano llamándole la atención.

—Llévame a mi cuarto, ¿sí? Estoy cansado y quiero dormir desde temprano. —Bella le sonrió y volviendo a tomar a la silla de ruedas lo llevó a sus aposentos.

.

Lo había ayudado a cambiarse y a acostarse, le dio un beso en la frente y cuando Carlisle intentó darle una nalgada rió sabiendo que tenía a su viejo de vuelta. Le dijo que la llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa y se fue a recoger a la sala. No había señal de Jacob por ningún lado y decidió que le llevaría un poco de comida.

Tocó ligeramente la puerta y entró, Jacob estaba atravesado a lo ancho de la cama, Bella sonrió mientras entraba— te traje algo de comida, el estofado quedó muy bueno, también te traje pan y algo de beber. —Jacob solo volteó la cabeza para verla.

—Muñeca, muero de hambre, pero no puedo moverme. —Bella colocó la bandeja en un escritorio de la habitación y se acercó a la cama.

—Déjame ayudarte entonces —lo tomó de la mano y con un gruñido-quejido Jacob tan solo se sentó. — ¿No te has duchado aun? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Te lo dije, no puedo moverme, no sé como llegué hasta aquí. —Bella acomodó almohadas en su espalda haciendo las veces de espaldar.

—Vamos a alimentarte un poco, luego te asearemos —Jacob sonrió mientras acercaba la bandeja a él.

— ¿Y que Edward o Carlisle me maten por poner en duda tu virtud? No gracias. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Ni Edward ni Carlisle tienen que ver con mi virtud o como la pierda.

— ¿Y ese ex novio tuyo?

Bella hizo un sonido de asco— ese menos que menos.

—Está bien entonces, acepto por ahora tu ayuda para comer —con un enorme esfuerzo se sentó mas derecho y sonrió cuando Bella le acercó un cubierto lleno de estofado.

—Hum… está bueno. —Dijo entre bocados, Bella sonrió.

—Receta secreta de los Swan —le guiñó un ojo, le dio otro poco y vio como se volvía a encoger de dolor. — ¿Tan malo fue? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Jacob suspiró— llevaba mucho tiempo que no hacía ejercicio, pensé que podía seguir el ritmo pero no fue así, el dolor de los músculos hoy es malo, mañana va a ser peor pero pasará. Pero el pie. —Suspiró.

— ¿Muy malo?

—Seh, muñeca, según la chica que me dio los masajes tengo mucho tejido cicatrizado y cada vez que me mueve el pie se siente como si me lo estuviera fracturando otra vez.

— ¿Y por qué tenías que hacer ejercicio mas las terapias hoy? —Jacob rió.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan malo, la terapia fue después de los ejercicios —rió sintiéndose tonto— quise _calentar_ antes. —Bella rió con él.

— ¿Qué tan tonto eres?

—Creo que muy tonto —ambos rieron esta vez, Jacob se sentó mas derecho sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, tomó los cubiertos de ella. — Creo que puedo hacerlo solo ahora —Bella asintió y se puso a recoger un poco.

—Por Dios, muñeca, no recojas mi desastre, no trabajas ni quiero que trabajes para mí. —Bella sonrió.

— ¿Qué hago mientras comes, entonces?

—Siéntate conmigo y háblame.

Pensó en la historia que Carlisle le había contado y quiso preguntarle qué había pasado con su padre, pero no se atrevió.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Jacob masticó un poco y dijo:

— ¿Por qué estás molesta con Emmett? —Rodó los ojos.

—Paso.

Jacob rió— está bien. Dime entonces, ¿Edward decidió aceptar tu dinero? —Bella ahogó un gemido viéndolo con asombro a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Él te dijo?

—Nah, muñeca, los escuché hablar el día que le dijiste que habías conseguido el dinero. Le dije que estaba jodido.

— ¿Eso por qué?

—Porque tienes buenos argumentos, no puede decirte que no a menos que en verdad no quiera.

— ¿Crees que no quiera? —Rió de nuevo.

—Es hombre y lo conozco hace demasiado tiempo. —Asintió cortamente— quiere. Te desea.

— ¿Desearme? No lo creo. Solo quiero un polvo, nada más. —Jacob la vio directamente a los ojos haciéndola sentir incómoda. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Hablas de verdad en serio? —Bella frunció el ceño.

—No creo que esa pregunta esté bien hecha.

—Igualmente, contéstala.

—Sí, hablo en serio.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

—Es difícil creerte. —Rodó los ojos.

—Para ser tres hombres que viven sin tomar en cuenta los prejuicios son ciertamente sexistas. ¿Un hombre puede tener sexo sin ataduras pero una mujer no? —Jacob la vio pero negó riendo.

—Tienes razón, no puedo negártelo. —Bella asintió con una mirada ganadora— solo esperemos a que Edward te dé una respuesta.

—Sigo teniendo mis expectativas en alto. —Jacob rió de nuevo.

—Gracias por venir, me levantaste el ánimo por completo.

—De nada. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ducharte? —Jacob alzó una ceja.

— ¿Puedes lidiar con verme desnudo?

—Puedo tomarlo como practica. — Ambos rieron divertidos.

—Puedes ayudarme a ir hasta la ducha, pero no tomaré tu virginidad visual, dejémosle eso a Edward. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—He visto un pene, por Dios. —Pero en vez de asombrarlos ambos soltaron enormes carcajadas.

.

Su humor había subido enormemente comparado a como había llegado al ático, ya había arreglado la cocina y lavado los trastes, con Jacob había visto un par de partidos y ya entendía mucho mejor el futbol, le dio la medicina a Carlisle y estaba esperando que fueran diez para las doce para llamar al taxi cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje de texto, con el ceño fruncido lo tomó desbloqueándolo. Era un número desconocido pero igualmente sus orejas se pusieron rojas de furia cuando lo leyó.

 _Es Emmett, me quedé sin batería y Sam me prestó su celular. Vamos a pasar el tiempo en el apartamento, pensé que querías saber._

No pudo evitarlo y contestó.

 _¿No puedes simplemente encerrarte en tu cuarto?_

 _No es como si vamos a tener sexo en la sala, solo te aviso para que no pongas tu cara de asco cuando nos encuentres._

 _Yo no pongo cara de asco, pongo cara de rabia al saberlo a él tan imbécil y a ti tan estúpido._

 _Solo trataba de ser amable contigo y advertirte, no para que me dieras consejos ni insultos que no me interesan._

Bufó tirando el teléfono en el sofá, su mal humor había regresado con saña.

Su reloj sonó indicándole que debía pedir su taxi, pero lo ignoró, no iría a casa ahora, no cuando sabía que iba a terminar haciéndole algo mas a Sam que quemarlo con un sartén caliente. Buscó en Netflix y encontró una película que trataba de un perro, un San Bernardo, eso seguro la distraería.

 _Cujo_ es una novela de Stephen King del año 81 que hicieron película en el 83, Bella pensó que al ser tan vieja y basada en una novela sería fácil de ver, lo que no sabía es que sería una de las películas más terrorífica que alguna vez vería.

Cerca del momento crucial, cuando el maligno San Bernardo iba a atacar a la madre con su pequeño en el auto y la mujer decide confrontarlo, la puerta del apartamento se abrió haciéndola pegar un grito terrorífico.

— ¡Diablos, Bella! —Edward corrió hacia ella, que ahora cubría su cara con un cojín. — ¿Estás bien? —La chica negó aun con la cabeza enterrada en el cojín pero señaló a la televisión, Edward tomó el control pausándola justo en el perro ensangrentado.

—Por Dios, ¿estás viendo Cujo, sola?

—No tenía idea —se separó del cojín para estremecerse al ver la imagen en la TV— ¿sabes de esta película?

—Es una de las favoritas de Carlisle. ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué hacías por el amor de Dios viendo Cujo?

— ¡Era de un San Bernardo! Se suponía que sería como "Beethoven" —Edward soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado, Bella sin mucho reparo se acurruco en su costado.

— ¿Por qué cuando viste que era de terror no la quitaste?

—La pedí por Netflix, lo menos que podía hacer era verla.

—No me importaba si no la veías, eso se paga mensual, ¿sabías? —Bella negó separándose de él, Edward se fijó que estaba temblando, haciéndole señas de que se levantaría un momento fue al pequeño bar y sirvió dos tragos, Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido pero aceptó el trago cuando se lo ofreció.

— ¿Mejor? —Bella tosió al pasar el licor, negando como loca, Edward rió.

— ¡Quema!

—En el segundo trago no quemará casi —negó acercándole el vaso.

—No gracias —Edward sonrió y se tomó los dos tragos.

— ¿Ahora me vas a contar que hacías viendo Cujo? —Bella negó aun estremeciéndose al ver la imagen del perro lleno de sangre en la pantalla. — Okey —dijo Edward— ¿Dime entonces que haces aquí a esta hora? —Bella buscó su celular y vio asombrada que eran más allá de las dos de la mañana.

—No me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, solo me preocupa. ¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿Pasó algo con papá?

— ¡No! —Bella negó— Carlisle y Jake están perfectos, solo no me fui porque no quería llegar a casa. —Edward frunció el ceño y Bella le explicó la historia con Sam y Emmett.

—No está en ti entrometerte en lo que ellos tengan, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no pueda decirle que es un tonto.

—Bella.

—Le va a hacer daño, Edward. Lo sé.

—Entonces está lista para cuando te necesite. Nadie aprende por lo que los demás les digan.

—Pero él ya estuvo ahí, ya pasó por eso.

—Bella —Edward se acomodó para verla a los ojos— no puedes influir en la vida de los demás, así nos funciona la amistad.

—Pero él es familia.

—Es igual. Jacob es como mi hermano y sé que estaba siendo negligente con su lesión, pero no lo obligué a ir al médico, solo se lo aconsejaba cada vez que podía, con mi padre fue igual, sabe que no puede comer frituras y ¿Cómo lo convencí de venir aquí? —Bella se encogió de hombros— contratándole una hermosa enfermera, despidió como a seis antes de ti.

—No soy tan hermosa —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo eres. —Bella levantó sus cejas— es cierto, eres muy hermosa. Pero siguiendo con lo que hablábamos, no puedes influir en las decisiones de tu primo. —Bella abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero Edward alzó las cejas callándola. — Tu misma me has dicho que tus padres te querían casada y embarazada de Mike, ¿no es cierto? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Emmett?

—Con Emmett nada directamente, pero contéstame algo. ¿Crees que tus padres hicieron eso solo para molestarte, o por qué piensan que efectivamente es lo mejor para ti?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Estoy segura que piensan que es lo mejor, pero están equivocados.

— ¿Vez? Eso es lo que sucede con Emmett, cree que estás equivocada. No puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así como tus padres no pueden cambiar la tuya.

Bella abrió la boca pero de inmediato la cerró viendo con furia a Edward.

—En este momento te detesto.

Edward rió— solo porque te dije la verdad. —Bella suspiró.

—De igual forma no quiero ir a casa, ellos están ahí y no quiero encontrármelos acurrucados en el sofá o escucharlos tirar desde la habitación. —Edward entendió porque se había quedado hasta tarde.

—Puedes quedarte, no tengo ningún problema, ¿quieres la habitación de huéspedes? —Bella negó.

—El sofá está bien, además, tengo que terminar de ver eso —señaló con la barbilla al televisor, Edward rió.

— ¿Por qué tan masoquista? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo —Edward le guiñó.

—A mí también.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

—Excelente. Voy a ir por unas mantas para ti. —Bella lo vio retirarse y suspiró, arreglándose en el sofá puso play en la película y casi se arrepiente de ello. En verdad estaba enferma por someterse a semejante tortura.

Edward regresó con algunas mantas y una almohada, Bella le agradeció con la cara medio escondida tras un cojín, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón descaderado, Bella lo siguió con la vista a la cocina y con asombro quitó el cojín de su boca.

—No hay manera en el mundo que seas tan bueno.

Edward se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, — ¿Ah?

—Tu espalda. —Señaló ella con su mano estirada— estás todo rasguñado, es imposible que seas tan bueno. —Edward literalmente soltó una carcajada.

—En algún momento sabrás que tan bueno soy y tú misma pondrás tus rasguños ahí. —Se paró olvidando por completo la película.

— ¿Edward? —La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza y no era por la película de terror. Lo encontró destapando una pequeña botella de agua, tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Edward frunció el ceño como si no supiera de qué hablaba. — ¿Hablábamos de mis rasguños, no?

—Edward, no juegues conmigo. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que puedo poner los míos ahí? ¿Ya? —Sintió que podía desmayarse de los nervios— ¿Ya decidiste?

Él dio un trago— decidí.

— ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y bien? —Vació la botella.

—Acepto. —Bella se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿A? ¿A? ¿Aceptas?

—Ujum —no podía ocultar la risa en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo? —Bella no sabía cómo seguir, había esperado este momento pero ahora no tenía idea de que hacer a continuación. Edward dejó la botella vacía en el mesón y caminó a ella deteniéndose peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Cómo, qué? —Habló en voz baja.

— ¿Cu? ¿Cuándo? —Edward alzó las cejas— ¿Ahora? —Alzó ahora ella las cejas.

—Ahora no, muñeca —le guiñó— acabo de regresar de un encuentro y aunque estoy seguro que podrías exprimirme un poco más, no me gusta tener más de un cliente al día. —Bella sintió que podía hacer combustión ahí mismo. Edward se dio cuenta de que no podía poner las palabras juntas y se compadeció de ella.

—Tú puedes elegir el cuándo. Solo avísame un par de días antes para limpiar mi agenda. ¿Te parece bien? —Bella asintió lentamente. Edward si se puede se acercó un poco más.

—Este va por la casa. —Susurró.

Bella finalmente encontró su voz. — ¿Ah? —Pero no pudo decir más porque Edward la tomó por las mejillas y pegó sus labios. Bella ahogó un asombro y se quedó con ojos abierto mientras Edward intentaba sacar alguna reacción de sus labios, se separó viéndola a los ojos.

—Se supone que uses tu lengua, muñeca.

— ¿Hum? —Edward rió.

—Creo que voy a tener que prepararte más de lo que pensé. ¿Recuerdas cuando vino tu ex? —Eso la sacó un poco del trance porque puso mala cara, Edward aun manteniendo su cercanía continuó. —Me dijiste que nunca se habían dado un beso con lengua. Estoy tratando de darte uno por la casa, pero tienes que cooperar.

—No… no sé qué hacer.

La tomó de nuevo por las mejillas— no hay manera que salga mal, solo sígueme la corriente. —Asintió y Edward volvió a pegar sus labios, solo que esta vez fue más despacio.

—Gira un poco el rostro —le pidió entre besos, Bella lo hizo, él jugo un poco con la comisura de sus labios y entonces cuando ella se derritió un poco contra sus labios pidió— usa tu lengua, explora, siénteme. —Bella hizo caso y apretó su agarre cuando el beso se tornó húmedo.

Edward no tuvo que darle más indicaciones porque Bella se derritió contra su cuerpo, alargando el beso hasta que le haló el cabello, Edward sonrió alejándose un poco, limpió con cariño la comisura de su labio.

— ¿Estás bien? —Bella tragó grueso y respiró muy profundo.

—Creo que necesito un poco de ese terrible whisky. —Edward rió y guiñándole fue por dos tragos más.

Bella se quedó sola con los labios hormigueantes, había pedido esto y muy en el fondo estaba asustada de que Edward aceptara, pero ahora, después de una probada. Simplemente no podía esperar.

-.-.-.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

¡Finalmente algo de acción! Estoy a la vez emocionada y asustada de escribir el primer encuentro de estos dos jejeje.

Besos.


	9. Capítulo 9 Terapias

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Terapias:**

Edward estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá, tenía una taza de café en su mano mientras observaba a Bella dormir en el sofá, escuchó a alguien venir a la sala y volteó sonriéndole a su mejor amigo, ya que el sonido de sus muletas era inconfundible.

Jacob le frunció el ceño al verlo. — ¿Bella pasó la noche aquí? —Edward asintió y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios le pidió que no hiciera ruido y lo convidó a la cocina. Le sirvió una taza de café mientras Jake se sentaba incómodamente en una de las sillas altas del mesón.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó extendiéndole la taza y sentándose al frente.

—No cambies el tema, viejo. ¿Por qué Bella pasó la noche aquí? —Edward volteó a la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche anterior.

—Peleó con el primo, no está muy de acuerdo con la pareja que eligió y se encontraba molesta. —Se encogió de hombros— le dije que podía quedarse.

— ¿Emmett tiene pareja? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No te contó? Ustedes son como confidentes.

Jacob rodó los ojos— no somos confidentes, somos tan amigos como lo es de Carlisle o tuya. Me dijo ayer que estaba molesta con Emmett, pero no quiso contarme porqué.

—Algún tipo de ex que Bella sabe que lo va a volver mierda pero Emmett no escucha consejo alguno.

—Eso es jodido. Esos dos se adoran.

—Lo siguen haciendo, por eso están tan molestos. —Edward volvió a voltear a la sala sonriendo sin darse cuenta, cuando volteó de regreso Jacob lo veía con cejas alzadas— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa? —Edward se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse más café, Jacob enderezó la espalda observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

—Cerca de las dos de la mañana.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Edward se encogió de hombros pero no pudo evitar voltear de nuevo a la sala.

—Viejo. ¿Tú y Bella? —Vio a su amigo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Yo y Bella, qué? —Jacob alzó las cejas, Edward repitió la mueca sin decir nada más.

—Hombre. ¿Aceptaste el trato? ¿Ustedes ya…?

— ¿En serio, Jacob? ¿En serio? —Sacudió la cabeza— ¿Crees que tendría sexo con la enfermera de mi papá, en la sala? ¿Con ustedes a literalmente dos pasos de distancia?

—No sé si lo tendrías en la sala. Pero no te la des de moralista porque es la _enfermera_ de tú padre. —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Y entonces?

—No tuve sexo con ella anoche, Jacob.

— ¿Aceptaste el trato?

— ¿A ti que te importa?

—Nada, solo quiero saber que tan jodido estás.

—No estoy jodido. Y pasa sanar tu morbosa curiosidad. Sí, acepté el trato.

Jacob alzó las cejas. — ¿Hablas enserio?

—Claro. Ya hablamos de todo y está dispuesta a aceptarlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás seguro? Creo que dijiste que no te acostabas con vírgenes.

—Eso es cierto, pero no lo hago por alguna aversión rara. Solo no lo hago con ellas por miedo a que se apeguen demasiado.

— ¿No crees que pase eso con ella?

— ¿La has oído hablar del tema? Nunca he hablado con una mujer tan abiertamente de lo que hago. Le cuento de todas mis clientes. Le doy detalles, Jake. Jamás le he visto siquiera una pizca de celos. Solo curiosidad. —Jacob lo vio a los ojos por un segundo y luego negó sonriendo.

—Me ha dicho algunas cosas también, la verdad no creo que se enamore o se enganche contigo. Es una chica rara.

— ¿Quién es rara? —Bella entró a la cocina con el cabello masivamente despeinado y vistiendo la franela del día anterior y sus panties. Ambos hombres rieron al ver que eran de piolín. Bella ni se inmutó y ni se preocupó en taparse, tomó la taza descartada de Jacob y le preguntó con una seña si podía usarla a lo que el jugador asintió. Se sirvió café y se sentó al lado del moreno.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es rara? —Ambos hombres rieron como si se hubieran sincronizado.

—Tú —Bella los vio con ojos fruncidos, pero decidió que aun no estaba despierta por lo que se encogió de hombros y decidió no replicar.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó Jacob aun viéndola divertido, la chica rodó los ojos.

—Soñé con ese maldito perro toda la noche. —Edward soltó una carcajada, Jacob frunció el ceño sin entender.

—Nuestra querida enfermera aquí pensó que era buena idea ver una película antes de dormir. Eligió a _Cujo_. —Esta vez Jacob rió, Bella los vio con rabia.

—Era un San Bernardo ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba poseído por el demonio?

Esta vez ambos rieron.

.

Bella aun sin cambiarse su atuendo les preparó desayuno a los chicos, todos le dijeron que no era necesario pero ella igualmente lo hizo para agradecer el hecho de que le sirvieran de hospedaje la noche anterior.

Cuando terminaron de comer y lavar los trastes, Carlisle y Jake se fueron al gimnasio del ático mientras Bella y Edward caminaron a la sala, ella empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando tocaron la puerta, Edward respondió y al ella escuchar la voz de su primo suspiró, sabía que tendría que verlo en algún momento, solo que no esperara que fuera tan pronto.

—Sí, está aquí. Pasó la noche. —Fue la respuesta de Edward y esta vez Bella rodó los ojos con rabia, era lo suficientemente mayorcita para pasar una noche fuera de casa.

—Hola, Rachel. —Bella volteó a verlo con cejas alzadas, Emmett se encogió de hombros— ha sido el mejor apodo que te he puesto en mi vida, no voy a dejar de llamarte así porque momentáneamente estés cabreada conmigo —. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos con Edward de testigo que se cruzo de brazos esperando ver cómo reaccionarían.

Bella aun mostraba su cara molesta, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo a Edward que disimuladamente le subió las cejas, respirando profundo recordó la conversación con él la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza— no voy a pedirte disculpas, eres adulto y si quieres que pisoteen tu corazón de nuevo, no soy nadie para impedirlo. —Emmett abrió la boca y Edward sacudió la cabeza, solo que Bella continuó— pero tienes razón en una cosa. Si crees o sabes que necesitas hacer esto y en verdad le crees, supongo que no tengo nada que decir. Eres mi primo y te amo. Voy a apoyarte aunque no esté de acuerdo.

Edward suspiró aliviado y Emmett intentó ocultar su sonrisa pero no pudo— mi Rachel, yo venía dispuesto a arrastrarme por el suelo para obtener tu habla y tu perdón y me sales con esta… como no quieres que uno se sentimentalice. —Limpió dramáticamente bajo su ojo. Bella rió.

—No creo que "sentimentalice" sea una palabra. —Emmett sacudió la mano descartando su comentario y fue a su encuentro abrazándola apretadamente.

—Gracias, Rachel. Siempre me ha importado que creas en mí. Es muy importante escucharte decirme eso. —Bella besó su mejilla asintiendo, amaba a su primo, solo esperaba que Sam lo amara más.

—No deberías agradecerme a mí. Edward fue bastante convincente anoche. —Emmett se separó subiendo exageradamente las cejas.

— ¿Formé parte de sus conversaciones pos coitales? Jum… no me mal interpretes, me siento honrado, pero pensé que por eso cobrara, para no soportar arrumacos después. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Para tu información, querido idiota. —Emmett hizo una pequeña reverencia— no hubo conversaciones pos coitales. Aun no nos hemos acostado, solo aceptó el trato.

— ¿Es así? —Emmett se puso ayudarla con la manta que estaba doblando.

—Pues sí. Solo debo cuadrar en mi calendario para que él libere la fecha. —Se encogió de hombros— supongo que será mejor antes de que me venga el período. —Emmett no pudo evitar la carcajada y Bella frunció el ceño antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Se giró lentamente y se encontró a Edward cruzado de brazos deleitado con la conversación de ambos. Como siempre le pasaba en estos casos, sintió su rostro calentarse.

—Mierda. —Apretó los ojos— de verdad lo siento. Olvidé que estabas ahí.

Edward alzó las manos y se separó de la pared. — Por favor, ni te preocupes por mí. Me asombra más que tu primo y tú tengan este tipo de conversaciones a que hables tan abiertamente de tu período menstrual. —Cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras escuchaba una carcajada de su primo, tomó con furia un cojín y se lo lanzó.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ahí, idiota?

— ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado? —Emmett seguía riendo esquivando el segundo cojín.

—Y como que lo volviste a olvidar —convino Edward robándole otra carcajada a Emmett y otro enrojecimiento a Bella. — Para no molestarlos mas, me retiro a mi habitación. No dormí lo suficiente anoche y me gustaría una siesta. Bella. ¿Te quedas de una vez o vuelves en la tarde?

—Me gustaría ducharme, puedo ir a casa y volver. Se giró a ver a Emmett. ¿Sam está allá? —Su primo rodó los ojos.

—Sí, lo está. —Bella suspiró, había prometido no entrometerse, pero como que le costaba un poco, Edward entendió su reticencia.

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Hay bastantes duchas en el ático. Me aseguraré de pagarte por todo el día. ¿No tienes turno en el hospital hoy? —Emmett contestó por ella.

—No, no lo tiene, yo también tengo el día libre. Teníamos planes. —Bella se giró con cara de asombro a su primo.

— ¿Los tenemos? —Emmett rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Es sábado. Quedamos en que iríamos a Beautiful Queen. —Bella alzó las cejas de nuevo.

—Eso fue cuando estabas despechado por Paul. —Edward se volvió a cruzar de brazos observándolos olvidarse de que él se encontraba ahí de nuevo.

—Y ahora estoy yendo con Sam. Eres de igual manera invitada.

— ¿Invitada? ¿Pasé de ser la que se le ocurrió la salida, a ser _invitada_? —Puso sus brazos como jarras. — Gracias por _tomarme en cuenta_.

—No seas necia, primita. Te estoy pidiendo que vengas con nosotros al local. Eso es todo.

— ¿Cómo tercera rueda? —Emmett torció los ojos de nuevo.

—Sam y yo no vamos en ese tono, solo vamos a salir. Te pido amablemente que nos acompañes.

— ¿No van en ese tono? ¿A un bar gay? —Emmett sacudió la mano para que dejara de argumentar.

— ¿Vienes o no?

—De tercera rueda ni lo sueñes.

—Pues quiero que vengas. No serás tercera rueda. —Al ver que Bella se sacudió para negar alzó las manos en desespero— ¡Invita a alguien! ¡Ve con una cita!

—Lamento informarte, primito, que no soy gay. ¿De dónde voy a sacar una lesbiana de a mentiritas?

—No tienes que aparentar ser gay, tonta.

—Yo puedo ir contigo. —Edward habló pero los primos seguían discutiendo. —Bella. —Ella se giró dándose cuenta de que había olvidado que estaba ahí, otra vez.

— ¿Ah? —Ya no tenía idea de cómo disculparse por ignorarlo tanto.

—Te dije —Edward suspiró— que puedo ir contigo. Serviré de acompañante.

—No tengo con que pagarte por salir hoy. —Edward rió.

—Es solo una salida de amigos, no hay nada que deba hacer por ti hoy excepto protegerte de los gays. —Emmett rió.

—Eddy Eddy, creo que el que va a necesitar protección esta noche —lo vio de arriba abajo— serás tú. —Edward hizo una inclinación de cabeza agradecido por el cumplido.

— ¿Entonces? —Observó a Bella.

—Bien —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—me quedaré aquí hasta que sea hora de marcharnos, no quiero abandonar a Carlisle y a Jake. Iré a casa a cambiarme y luego iré al club.

—Perfecto para mí. —Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa ganadora en los labios.

—Te veré allá entonces, si pudieran mandarme la dirección del local. —Pensó por un segundo— ¿Necesitas que te lleve? —Bella negó.

—Puedo llegar por mí misma, te escribiré cuando esté en camino — Edward asintió y entonces se marchó a su cuarto a dormir, Bella terminó de arreglar sus mantas de anoche, pero se detuvo cuando vio como la veía su primo.

— ¿Qué? —Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—De verdad que me impresionas prima —Bella la dio una mirada escéptica.

—Te lo dije. No quiero nada romántico con él —se encogió de hombros. Emmett suspiró.

—Y cada vez te creo un poco más.

.

Emmett entró al gimnasio donde encontró a los otros dos caballeros conversando.

—Menos conversación y más movimiento, anciano. —Carlisle resopló pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Me vas a destruir con ejercicios de nuevo?

—No seas nenita, y ponte de pie. Estoy de buenas hoy así que aprovéchame. —Dio una vuelta sobre su eje haciéndolos reír.

Jacob estaba ejercitándose también, sobre todo los brazos, Emmett no lo perdió de vista mientras ayudaba a Carlisle a hacer la rutina de mucho menos impacto.

—Es raro verte entrenando. —Jacob no volteó a verlo pero supo que hablaba con él.

—Necesito ponerme en forma de nuevo, la primera sesión de terapia me dejó agotado.

—Pero la terapia es en tu tobillo, levantar pesas y hacer abdominales no forma parte de la terapia.

Jacob levantó la cabeza— solo estoy mejorando mi capacidad cardiovascular.

—Eso mejora si corres, haces bicicleta o caminas, no si haces pesas o abdominales.

Jake rodó los ojos— necesito perder un par de kilos, ¿bueno? Levantar pesas o hacer abdominales no es mala idea. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Imagino que no. —Resoplando Jake tomó sus muletas y se fue cerca de una de las ventanas para hacer algunos abdominales que no requiriera apoyar el tobillo lesionado.

—Estaba de mejor humor. —Carlisle distrajo al enfermero del escrutinio al jugador— pero cada vez que recuerda su vida anterior, se pone melancólico.

—No es para menos, pero no hablemos de los presentes como si no estuvieran —se giró a ver al anciano— no es de buen gusto. Lo hago todo el tiempo con Bella, pero porque amo fastidiarla. Vamos. —Lo tomó del brazo— tomemos tus valores para el informe.

Cerca de una de las ventanas mientras descansaba entre set y set de ejercicios, Jacob sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. En verdad Emmett y Bella eran tal para cual.

Emmett se marchó cerca de una hora mas tarde, prometiendo que al día siguiente traería los resultados de los análisis de Carlisle y las noticias del médico. Cuando iba saliendo se sorprendió al ver a Jacob listo para marcharse.

— ¿Tienes terapias hoy? —Jacob asintió. — ¿Manejas? —Negó. —Vamos, te acercaré al hospital. — Se despidió de su prima recordándole su cita de la tarde y prometiéndole que la pasarían de lo mejor.

Bella lo abrazó cortamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla al jugador que se le veía un poco perplejo. Antes de dirigirse a su anciano favorito.

—Emmett me dijo algo. —Bella buscaba en los estantes que hacer de almuerzo.

— ¿Es así? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me comentó que hoy el médico indicaría si me daban de alta o no. —Bella volteó a verlo, aun con el estante abierto. — Él dice que ya estoy bien, que seguramente podré irme.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo. Pero eso significa que no vas a ser más mi enfermera.

Bella sonrió tiernamente— ¿vas a extrañarme, anciano?

—Todos los benditos días. —Bella dejó de buscar ingredientes y se acercó a la silla de ruedas, agachándose frente a él.

— ¿No quieres irte? —El anciano bufó.

—No soy un inútil. Me gusta vivir solo.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede? —Esta vez suspiró.

—Cada vez estoy más viejo. Más solo.

—Estoy segura de que si le dices a Edward, dejará que te quedes aquí.

—No puedo entrometerme en su vida así. Esos dos tienen sus vidas hechas, manejan bien su rutina. Yo solo estorbaría.

—Por Dios Car, eso es mentira, Edward le encanta que estés aquí y Jacob creo que lo salvaste de una depresión severa, se divierte demasiado contigo.

—Eso es porque estoy de "visita" vivir con ellos es otra cosa.

—No si yo vengo a cuidar de ti. Ellos no tendrían que molestarse. ¿Por qué no hablas con Edward? —Carlisle suspiró.

—Seh, puede que lo haga. —Bella lo vio de cejas alzadas, esa respuesta no le convenció en lo absoluto, lo vio con ojos entrecerrados pero Carlisle movió su silla hacia la nevera—. Tengo hambre, ¿Qué hacemos para almorzar? —Bella suspiró y decidió reanudar sus actividades, prometiéndose mantener un ojo en el asunto.

.

— ¿Cómo te trata Paul? —Jacob se removió un poco incómodo en la camioneta del enfermero.

—No me atiende él. Estoy con Emily.

—Hum. —Jacob giró a verlo.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con Emily?

—Nada. Nada en absoluto, solo que eres un chico grande. Emily… bueno, no lo es tanto. Pensé que te pondrían con Paul.

—Preferí que fuera una chica. —Emmett alzó las cejas.

—Los hombres son más fuertes.

—Las mujeres podrían sorprenderte.

—Lo hacen. Solo digo que quizás para tu caso, Paul hubiera sido mejor opción.

— ¿Eres algo de este Paul? Lo defiendes demasiado.

—No, no soy nada de él. Por lo menos no lo soy desde hace unos días. —Jacob alzó las cejas sorprendido— no es cuestión de intereses amorosos en los enfermeros, es hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

—Emily es la mejor. —Asintió.

—Está bien.

No sabía porque pero Emmett lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Agradeció cuando llegaron al hospital, Jacob rompiendo el record de agilidad, abrió la puerta y se bajó brincando en un solo pie. — Gracias por el aventón —no lo vio mientras sacaba las muletas del asiento trasero.

No sabe si le contestó porque no se quedó a esperar respuesta. Caminando más rápido de lo saludablemente recomendable, fue directo al gimnasio de terapias.

— ¿Ansioso de comenzar? —Le sonrió a la chica con raza india de cabello negro muy liso. Emily le sonrió de vuelta haciendo que la cicatriz que tenía en la cara le deformara un poco el rostro, pero de alguna manera se mantenía hermosa. Jacob cuando la conoció la admiró mucho, pensaba que llevar cicatrices internas era muy difícil, Emily la llevaba en el rostro y parecía orgullosa de ello, eso era solo de valientes.

—Mientras más rápido mejor. —Emily sonrió de nuevo.

—Empecemos entonces, ¿Entrenaste algo? —Jacob asintió. — Bien. Esperemos hoy podamos hacer lo que te indicó el médico. Eres un caso difícil Jake.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que estás a la altura del reto —la chica rió y le señaló el lugar donde guardaría sus pertenencias.

—Deja tus muletas ahí y salta de regreso. Veremos cómo va el tejido cicatrizado.

Reprimió una mueca, esa parte apestaba.

Cuando regresó a donde estaba su fisioterapeuta no le encontró sola, se reprimió de rodarle los ojos a su compañero de gimnasio. El tal Paul que era ideal para tratarlo según Emmett.

—Buenos días —lo saludó efusivamente el terapeuta. — ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana, Sr. Black? —Quiso ignorarlo. Paul era un fanático del futbol que lo único que quería era tomarle fotos y atenderlo para pasar a la historia como "el que trajo de vuelta a la leyenda"

—Estoy bien. Gracias. —No preguntó por él, quería ser grosero a propósito.

—Voy por las bandas calientes, estaré de regreso en un momento. —Jacob quiso halar a Emily de la mano y que no lo dejara, pero tampoco había tanta confianza como para hacerlo.

Saltó lo mas dignamente que pudo hasta la camilla donde le atendieron la ultima vez y se acostó esperando por Emily.

Sintió movimiento a su alrededor y respiró profundo.

—Si sale una foto mía con este atuendo voy a quebrarte ambas manos. —Amenazó al acosador, pero la respuesta fue una risa, Jacob se alzó dispuesto a golpear al idiota pero se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Específicamente en el gimnasio de terapias? Pensé que eras un enfermero o que se yo.

— ¿O qué se yo? ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¡Emmett! —Emily entró con las vendas calientes en sus manos. —Jacob, me encontré con Emmett de camino aquí, va a ayudarnos hoy.

— ¿Perdón? —Jacob se giró a ver a su terapeuta que le sonreía enormemente.

— ¿No es genial? Sabes que soy muy pequeña para poder ayudarte por completo, sé que pones de tu parte, pero créeme con Emmett será mucho mas fácil. Yo estaré justo al lado asegurándome que los ejercicios sean como deben ser. ¿No es genial? —Preguntó de nuevo. Jacob volteó a ver a Emmett que lo veía de brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas, sabía que no podía rechazarlo, no por Bella.

No contestó, no le daría esa satisfacción, suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la camilla.

—Salgamos de esto de una vez.

Emily había puesto las bandas calientes alrededor del tobillo lesionado del jugador, esa parte era agradable, luego venía la terapia con ondas eléctricas (que no eran tan dolorosas como sonaban) y luego los malditos ejercicios.

Emily se encargó de la mayoría de ellos, gracias al calor que le habían puesto el mover ligeramente el tobillo de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda no era tan terrible, pero Jacob sabía que esto apenas era un calentamiento.

—Emm —llamó la chica— ayúdame aquí. —Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y escuchó las indicaciones que le daba Emily a Emmett. La chica lo empujó para que se recostara y así lo hizo, cerrando los ojos para lo que venía.

Fue tan horrible como recordó, mantuvo sus respiraciones y ojos cerrados intentando no pensar en lo que le estaban haciendo.

—Detente cuando sientas un pequeño _crac_ —indicó Emily y Jacob se preparó para lo peor.

—No siento nada, solo resistencia. —Jake cerró los con mas fuerza los ojos.

—Sí, esa es la parte complicada. Es la resistencia lo que nos retrasa, si hubiéramos empezado con los ejercicios de inmediato no sería tan fuerte, pero prácticamente hay que quebrar toda esa resistencia para empezar a sanar.

—Eso va a doler —ambos enfermeros hablaban ignorando al paciente.

—Mucho —contestó Emily. — Voy a ir por algunos analgésicos, tú sigue intentando quebrar la resistencia.

Jacob no los veía pero asumió que Emmett asintió. Suspiró abriendo los ojos.

—Al parecer es de familia.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Emmett soltó su pie un segundo para tomar más vendas calientes.

—La cosa de hablar como si la persona de la que hablan no está presente. —Emmett sonrió colocándole las vendas calientes alrededor del tobillo.

—Esto no es igual, Bella es muy distraída y me encanta molestarla con eso. Emily y yo conversamos de tu caso, siéntete libre de dar cualquier opinión, siempre las tomaremos en cuenta.

—Eso que dijeron.

—Tejido cicatrizado —le indicó, Jacob rodó los ojos.

—Sí, eso. Que tan difícil será romperlo.

—Difícil no es, solo debo presionar lo suficiente. Pero va a doler como el demonio.

— ¿Cómo cuando te dislocas el brazo y lo vuelves a colocar?

— ¿Te ha pasado eso?

Suspiró— un par de veces mientras jugaba.

—Imagino que será algo parecido, lo único que el brazo molesta en todo momento hasta que lo colocas donde va, tu pie no te molesta ahora, simplemente no lo puedes mover libremente.

— ¿Y si se rompe esa… _barrera,_ podré moverme?

—No podrás _correr_ pero tu agilidad será mucho mejor y con el tiempo podrías sorprenderte de lo que lograrías.

—Hazlo —estaba de nuevo acostado, Emmett tenía su pie en alto moviéndolo hacia adelante y atrás.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Hazlo, rompe el tejido ese. Necesito salir de esto. Ver alguna mejoría o voy a morirme.

— ¿Por qué no empezaste las terapias de inmediato? —Continuó con los movimientos llevando cada vez más lejos al músculo.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirlo?

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—Nada. —presionó un poco más viendo como hacia una mueca de dolor, por lo que decidió distraerlo.

— ¿Sí te gusta jugar futbol?

Jacob soltó una risa— esa es una pregunta estúpida.

— ¿Es así? —El moreno no contestó— entonces si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué abandonarlo?

—No sabes nada.

—No, quizás no lo sé, pero pasar de ser la maldita estrella a no ser nadie. —Se encogió de hombros— pareciera como si en verdad quisieras desaparecer.

— ¿Podrías por favor callarte?

— ¿Por qué? Lo que digo no es mentira. En serio, eras el jodido mariscal de campo de los Seahawks la temporada pasada, los llevaste a la jodida final. Te lesionas y estás en los medios ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses? Luego las noticias eran cada vez más esporádicas y de repente desapareciste.

—No desaparecí.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Estoy seguro que a menos que seas un gran fanático de los Seahawks no hay manera de que sepan quién eres.

—No me interesa que sepan quién soy.

—Es a lo que me refiero. Jugabas porque te gustaba pero en lo que probaste la soledad te gustó más. Hasta la chica con la que salías. ¿La porrista? —Jacob frunció el ceño, tenía desde que se había lesionado que no sabía nada de Kate, pero en vez de pensar en su ex vio con el ceño fruncido al enfermero.

— ¿Eres un jodido psicópata o algo? ¿Cómo demonios sabes todas esas…?

 _¡Crac!_

— ¡Arggg! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Estás demente? —De la nada empezó a hiperventilar, Emmett aun mantenía la atención en su tobillo, Jacob intentó halarlo de su agarre y Emmett apretó.

—Acabo de romper el tejido, tenía que dolerte.

—Maldita sea, suéltame. —Jacob se recogió en la camilla lo mejor que pudo, se apoyó en sus codos manteniendo las respiraciones aceleradas, subió la mirada llena de odio a Emmett que tenía las manos alzadas en el aire.

— ¿Fue como arreglar un brazo dislocado? —la dijo dando sabiamente un paso atrás. — Simplemente te distraje para que no esperaras el golpe.

El rostro de Jacob tenía una capa fina de sudor y una mirada llena de puro y primitivo odio.

—Había que hacerlo —siguió defendiéndose Emmett— sabes que ibas a estar semanas con Emily para llegar aquí. Te hice un favor.

— ¿Y a ti que carajos te importa? —Emmett se tranquilizó un poco y se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Lo siento chicos, hubo una emergencia y me entretuve… —Emily se detuvo en seco al verlos— ¿está todo bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Entre Jacob y yo logramos romper la barrera de tejido —la chica sonrió.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Son muy buenas noticias, Jake, veraz lo fácil que será de ahora en adelante. —Cuando vio al moreno, agotado pero con la respiración más calmada, este simplemente le asintió.

—Yo me marcho. —Emily vio a Emmett.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? Podrías servirnos de mucha ayuda. —Sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que podrás arreglártelas. Además tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Emily se acercó abrazándolo con cariño— gracias por ayudarme hoy. —Emmett palmeó su espalda.

—Cuando quieras. —No se despidió de Jacob.

—Es un amor ese chico. —Jacob se recostó de nuevo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Emily soltó una risita— créeme, jamás vendría a ayudar a nadie en mi día libre. No soy de esas. Mis días libres son sagrados.

Se alzó sobre sus codos de nuevo— ¿Día libre? —La morena le asintió.

—Me lo encontré de camino aquí, le comenté que Paul estaba dándome malos ratos por mis terapias contigo. Lo lamento, pero no soy fanática del futbol. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza ignorando el comentario— pero Paul lo es y ha estado persiguiéndome desde nuestra primera sesión, Emmett me dijo que no le importaba venir a ayudarme, puesto que Paul no tolera estar cerca de él.

— ¿Por qué no tolera estar cerca de él? —No pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—Estuvieron saliendo por un rato, las cosas no resultaron bien. Emmett lo superó, pero Paul aun se siente incómodo a su alrededor. —Jake negó.

—Conozco el sentimiento.

—Jake. —éste la vio a los ojos. — Mira hasta donde llega. —Se fijó en el tobillo que iba mucho más lejos que antes, Jacob parpadeó asombrado. — Esto es grande Jacob. Pero no vamos a agotarte, te pondré mas vendas calientes y te voy a mandar unos ejercicios de estiramiento para la casa y para mañana domingo, también los calmantes que te traje, el lunes comenzamos con algunos más fuertes.

— ¿Vas a ponerme a apoyarlo? —Sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—Aun no —se desinfló— pero pronto — y así sin más le volvió la esperanza al cuerpo.

No quería admitirlo, pero eso fue gracias a Emmett.

.

El dolor había sido horrible, salvando las distancias había sido como el de un brazo dislocado, el pie no le dolía como tal, solo le molestaba, pero había sido tanto dolor que su sistema nervioso aun lo sentía.

Había tomado un taxi de regreso al ático y paseando con sus muletas hizo el camino escaleras arriba, no esperaba encontrarse con Bella pero le sonrió al verla y aceptó el enorme plato de pasta que la chica le había ofrecido. Le agradeció que no le diera del cuscús que le había preparado a Carlisle porque sentía que necesitaba comida de verdad.

Lo que no supo fue que Emmett había llamado a su prima al salir del hospital indicándole que le preparara una comida llena de carbohidratos al jugador, puesto que había gastado mucho en las terapias.

— ¿Te mandaron algo para el dolor?

—Si —Emmett sacó el potecito color naranja— me tomé un par en el taxi, voy a estar bien por un rato. ¿Ya tienes que marcharte?

—Aun no, en un par de horas, así que puedo hacerte compañía si quieres.

— ¿Carlisle?

—En su habitación.

— ¿Te importa si vamos a la mía? No tengo sueño pero estoy seguro que caeré dormido en cualquier momento, no te voy a poner en la tarea de cargarme o arreglarme.

—Como si pudiera hacer alguna de ellas.

Jacob se rió, poniéndose de pie le indicó que lo siguiera. — Ya habías estado aquí antes, pero bienvenida a mi morada.

Bella sonrió y se paseó por los estantes llenos de premiaciones, no estaban súper arregladas, solo puestas una al lado de la otra sin ningún orden específico.

—Tienes muchas.

—Unas cuantas.

— ¿Vas a poder jugar de nuevo? —Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Recordó la conversación con Emmett y suspiró.

—Si te digo la verdad no lo sé. —Bella se giró viéndolo mientras se quitaba la camisa, se acercó a su armario y le tendió unos pantalones de tela, Jacob los aceptó con una sonrisa. Esperó a que se cambiara y cuando se subió a la cama se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a su lado con piernas estiradas.

— ¿No quieres regresar?

Jacob suspiró— me hubieras preguntado eso unos meses atrás y te hubiera contestado que sí.

—Pero te estoy preguntando ahora. ¿Quieres regresar _ahora_?

—Me gusta la soledad. ¿Sabes? —Jamás iba admitirle eso a otra persona, especialmente a Emmett.

—Pero jugar futbol no es solitario.

—No, no lo es.

—Jake.

— ¿Qué? —Bella se acostó de lado en la cama observándolo fijamente, el moreno soltó una risa pero no se giró a verla. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Cuéntame.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—humm. ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar en primer lugar?

Jacob pasó la mano por su cabeza. — Supongo que me gustaba. Era bueno en ello.

— ¿Supones que te gustaba? ¿Cómo supones eso?

Soltó otra risa y volvió a suspirar. — A mi viejo le encantaba. Era un fanático casi enfermizo. Siempre hablaba de cuando pudiera jugar profesionalmente. —Bella sintió un frío en el pecho al escucharlo hablar de su papá.

—Entrar en el equipo fue realmente fácil. Tenía un don.

— ¿Pero te gusta?

Jake sonrió— me gusta, sí. Llevar el control de los chicos, correr con el balón, esquivar a los defensas del otro equipo… No hay adrenalina que se le compare a eso.

—Y eres bueno —Jake se giró a verla con una sonrisa.

—Y era bueno.

—Aun lo eres.

—Estoy fuera de forma.

— ¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo? Digo ¿jugar futbol de nuevo?

—Me gustaría. Le prometí a mi viejo que algún día iría al súper Bowl. Y que ganaría.

—Esa es una promesa difícil.

—Mi viejo era un hombre difícil.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, Bella seguía observándolo, ahora había cerrado los ojos.

— ¿Duermes?

—Aun no.

—Carlisle me dijo algo.

— ¿Qué te dijo el viejo?

— ¿Es verdad que Edward fue porrista? —Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, Rachel, eso es verdad. Así lo conocí.

—Pero pensé que no le gustaba el futbol.

—Y no lo hace.

—No entiendo.

Con otra risa suspiró— tendrás que preguntarle a él, muñeca —la voz se le escuchó adormilada y Bella se quedó lo mas tranquila que pudo para dejarlo descansar.

.

Se había quedado tan tranquila que lo siguiente que escuchó fue el zumbido de la silla de ruedas de Carlisle. Abrió los ojos un poco desorientada.

— ¿Tienes sueño muñeca? —Le sonrió a Carlisle, vio a su lado a un muy dormido Jake, descubriendo que había tomado una siesta con él sin querer— estuve buscándote por todas partes.

—Lo siento —habló en voz baja, le indicó que salieran para no molestar mas al jugador.

—Mi hijo salió —Bella asintió bostezando— dijo que te encontraría en ¿un club? —Había olvidado su salida al club con Emmett, observó su reloj con rapidez.

—Sí, se supone que nos encontremos allí.

—Eso me dijo, pero que iba a comprar algunas cosas y te veía ahí.

—Sí en es quedamos. Debería marcharme, tengo que cambiarme.

—Ve. —Le sonrió Carlisle. —Puedo manejarlo desde aquí.

Bella sonrió. Tomó su bolso y le dio un beso en la mejilla al viejo.

—Nos vemos el lunes anciano, cuídate y cuida a esos dos hombres por mí.

—El que necesita cuidado con esos dos, soy yo. —Bella rió y salió del ático. Para cuando llegó a casa no esperaba encontrar a nadie, se sorprendió al ver a Emmett en la cocina.

—Hola —saludó sobre la música a volumen alto que sonaba, Emmett la vio de reojo sonriendo y le indicó que esperara con un dedo, Bella sonrió cuando se fijó que hacía.

Emmett tomó las dos margaritas que estaba preparando y le extendió una a ella.

— ¡Creí que la celebración sería más tarde! —Dio una probada haciendo una mueca. Estaba fuerte.

— ¡Conmigo siempre hay celebración! —Dio una vuelta cuidando que no se le cayera la bebida. — ¿Lista para morir por diversión esta noche? —Bella no pudo evitar reír, le dio otra probada al trago.

—Estoy lista. Bueno debo cambiarme, pero estoy lista.

—Esa es mi chica. ¿Y ese bombón tuyo va a ir? —Rió de nuevo.

—No es mi bombón y sí hasta ahora iba, nos va a encontrar allá.

Bella se excusó para ir a arreglarse y lo dejó bailando y bebiendo solo. Para cuando salió de nuevo, la música había cambiado pero no bajado el volumen, vio con el ceño fruncido como Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados, bajó el volumen de la música.

— ¿Todo bien? —Emmett se sacudió un poco enderezándose.

—Claro. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Sam? —Emmett hurgó en su bolsillo y luego de buscar se lo pasó a ella. —Me escribió diciendo que nos encuentra allá.

—Está bien —dijo Bella leyendo el mensaje— ¿Nos vamos entonces? —Emmett la vio de arriba abajo.

— ¿Vas vestida así? —Bella vio su atuendo.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Vas demasiado sencilla para el lugar que vamos.

—No voy a ligar con nadie, solo a divertirme. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Nos vamos? —La chica asintió.

Bajando las escaleras para el tren Emmett no aguantó— ¿Y si no aparece?

— ¿Quién? ¿Sam o Edward?

Puso los ojos en blanco— Sam, tonta. —Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No le des más importancia de lo que se merece. Si no aparece igualmente nos divertiremos, además no tiene por qué desaparecer. Él dijo que lo intentaría verdad. —No podía creer que lo estaba defendiendo. Emmett asintió. — Entonces ten un poco de fe.

Odiaba justificar al idiota de Sam, pero la sonrisa de Emmett le calentó el corazón.

Cuando llegaron a Beautiful Queen ambos sonrieron al ver a Edward paradito en la entrada, le sonreía amablemente a un chico mientras le negaba. Emmett soltó una risa.

—En serio Rachel, vas a tener que proteger a ese chico allá dentro.

Bella rió también, pero estaba más que segura que Edward podía manejar todo. Solo que iba a disfrutar un montón viéndolo dentro del club.


	10. Capítulo 10 BQ

**Capítulo 10.**

 **BQ:**

Edward esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del aparentemente excéntrico lugar, era la primera vez que iba a ese sitio y la verdad era que hasta el momento lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

—Hola —se giró y observó como un chico guapo y bastante flaco se le acercaba, se quitó las gafas oscuras y le dio una media sonrisa.

—Hola —le contestó, se contuvo de mostrarle una sonrisa completa puesto que el chico se sonrojo un poco pero acomodando su postura observó descaradamente a Edward de arriba abajo, aclaró su garganta cuando el gigoló le subió una ceja.

— ¿Vas? —El chico sacudió la cabeza acomodando sus ideas— ¿Vas a entrar?

Edward asintió cortamente— en un rato.

— ¿Puedo… invitarte un trago cuando entres? —Edward le sonrió, pero negó despacio.

—Estaré ocupado esta noche, de todas formas gracias. —El chico ni siquiera se vio decepcionado, se veía más bien contento consigo mismo de haberle hablado, se despidió de Edward con un guiño y luego entró al local.

— ¿Son ideas mías o estabas coqueteando con ese chico? —Se giró sonriéndole a Bella y a su primo que se acercaban, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no estaba coqueteando con él.

— ¿No? —Emmett puso las manos como jarras, Edward se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

—Él coqueteaba conmigo y amablemente decliné su oferta.

Bella lo vio con una expresión incrédula. — Esta noche va a ser divertida.

Emmett la vio como si estuviera ofendido— ¿Divertida? —Tomó por los brazos a ambos y se dirigió a la entrada— ésta noche será _épica_.

Pocas cosas impresionaban a Edward, trabajar ofreciendo sexo a todo tipo de clientas te daba esa confianza y autosuficiencia con el mundo. Sin embargo el interior del club le llamó muchísimo la atención.

Normalmente se pensaría que un local nocturno sería oscuro y sombrío, pero por supuesto este no lo era. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un naranja brillante, las luces estaban encendidas puesto que nadie tenía que esconderse, eran libres para ser ellos mismos sin que nada ni nadie los juzgara. La barra era de un verde chillón con la superficie trasparente donde se podía ver sin problemas como los barman preparaban los tragos. Lo más impresionante era la pista de baile, estaba dos escalones por encima del piso y era completamente de acrílico trasparente, donde con efectos de luz se proyectaban diferentes imágenes. En ese momento era un acuario que parecía alarmantemente real.

Edward sonrió al ver una orca dando un giro en medio de la pista.

—Este sitio es genial —le comentó a los chicos. Emmett se zafó del agarre de ambos y se colocó delante de ellos dando una vuelta al ritmo de la música mientras levantaba los brazos.

—Después que vienes una vez a BQ, nunca serás al mismo. Este lugar cambia a la gente.

Edward rió— ¿BQ? —Frunció el ceño. Emmett lo vio con ojos abiertos como si estuviera ofendido.

— _¿Beautiful Queen?_ —Dijo el nombre del bar—BQ, my Darling.

Edward soltó una carcajada—guíame entonces a mi noche épica. —Emmett hizo una reverencia.

—Pues prepárate para perder tu virginidad gay.

Edward pidió un whisky. Por más que Emm y Bella le dijeron que intentara algo diferente, cuando Edward vio las bebidas afrutadas prefirió lo clásico.

Emmett mantenía el ceño fruncido. — Tranquilo —Edward le sonrió— puedes quitarme la virginidad gay con otra cosa que no sea un trago afrutado. —El enfermero rodó los ojos.

—Como si te atrevieras a bailar conmigo en público —Bella casi se ahoga con su bebida. Edward extendió su bebida.

—No me subestimes, enfermero. —Emmett abrió los ojos de más, realmente impresionado, luego soltó una carcajada.

—No me tientes, Bombón, no me tientes.

Bella los iba a presionar para que bailaran puesto que moría por grabarlos en su celular, pero Emmett fijó su mirada en la entrada y literalmente su rostro se iluminó, Bella no tuvo que voltear para saber que Sam había llegado.

Emmett los dejó solos y Bella continuó con su mala cara, Edward se inclinó acercándose a su oído. — Inténtalo mas fuerte, pareciera que odiaras estar aquí.

—No odio estar aquí.

Edward asintió— está bien. Déjame reorganizar mis ideas. Pareciera que odiaras que _él_ esté aquí.

Bella suspiró y Edward alzó las cejas— recuerdas que esta mañana dijiste que lo intentarías.

—Seh, seh —soltó el aire. — Dije eso.

Edward rió pero no la presionó mas, se levantó del banco de la barra donde estaban bebiendo y se colocó a su lado justo al tiempo necesario para que Emmett se acercara con su cita.

—Sam. Este es Edward, un amigo. —Edward asintió estrechándole la mano, en efecto Sam era un chico más alto que él y bastante más musculoso, hacían una pareja bastante interesante esos dos.

Bella lo estaba intentando de veras pero se veía que su interés era un poco forzado, Edward que aun se mantenía de pie a su lado, le acarició la espalda baja indicándole delicadamente que no se riera tan falso. El gesto no le pasó por alto a Sam que viendo descaradamente la caricia de Edward no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Están juntos? —Tanto Bella como Edward alzaron las cejas por el atrevimiento. Edward le dio una probada a su trago y observó a Bella indicándole que respondiera.

—Somos amigos —contestó la chica— bueno, es mi jefe, pero no por mucho tiempo mas. —Edward frunció el ceño pero no le dijo nada al respecto, Sam más bien se vio sorprendido.

—Para ser amigos se tienen mucha confianza.

— ¿Confianza? —Bella preguntó sin saber de qué hablaba, Edward que había visto la mueca del moreno se inclinó mas a Bella solo para molestarlo— no te entiendo. —Edward sonrió a la inocencia de Bella.

—Muñeca —le habló al oído haciendo que la chica se inclinara hacia él. — Sam le preocupa que sea tan cercano a ti sin que tengamos ningún tipo de relación —Bella alzó sus cejas incrédula.

— ¿En serio, Sam? —Emmett suspiró e intentó interrumpirlos, pero el moreno no dejó.

—Solo digo lo que veo, tus padres estaban bastante preocupados por ti, ya puedo ver el por qué.

— ¿Y cuál es ese por qué? ¿Estar en un bar con unos amigos te parece una actividad digna de merecer el infierno?

—No, estar con tus amigos no es pecar, lo es cuando te dejas tocar y tener ese tipo de confianza con un desconocido.

—Edward no es desconocido. De hecho nos hemos besado. ¿No es así Edward? —El gigoló asintió sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. —Sam abrió la boca con alarma.

—Estoy seguro que a tus padres les encantará escuchar esto —la chica no cayó en la trampa.

—Y yo estoy segura que a tu esposa le encantará saber que estas aquí como la cita de Emmett. —el moreno palideció por completo, Emmett cerró los ojos negando despacio, Edward apretó el agarre en su cintura pero ella lo ignoró.

A Sam le llegó lentamente el color al rostro llenándose de furia, pero en vez de decirle algo a la chica, se giró a Emmett. — Te dije que no era una buena idea venir. Y menos invitarla. —Emm suspiró.

—Vamos, Sam. No puedes negar que pasaste la línea.

— ¿Qué línea?

— ¿Qué te importa con quien esté Bella, Sam? ¿Qué más da que esté con Edward o sola?

—Se comportan como pareja y no lo son —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Tú y yo hemos tirado como conejos y estás casado con una _mujer._ —no gritó, pero no hizo falta, aunque hubiera quedado de lujo que soltara un micrófono.

—Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué ambos tenemos pene y ella solo tiene vagina? —Bella no podía salir de su asombro, siempre pensó que Emmett era sumiso frente a Sam, esto era algo que veía por primera vez — ¿Solo existen reglas para las parejas hetero? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

Sam respiró muy profundo— no voy a hablar contigo de esto y menos en este momento.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo en lo absoluto. Esta era una noche para divertirnos Sam. No tienes que echarlo a perder con tus comentarios religiosos.

—Seguir una religión no es mal.

—Seguirla no. Pero obligar a los demás a hacerlo cuando tú no la practicas. Eso, está mal.

Sam lo vio con furia pero Emmett no se dejó intimidar, el moreno sacudió la cabeza y dando media vuelta lo dejó solo en el bar.

Emmett tomó su trago y el de su huido novio fondo blanco, el silencio duró apenas unos segundos.

—Ok —dijo Edward— eso fue intenso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emmett— pero me molestó lo que dijo. Entiendo que tenga problemas con salir del closet, pero es demasiado hipócrita. —Bella no pudo contenerlo y lanzó un grito de pura alegría y se le lanzó a su primo por el cuello.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —Emmett la separó sacudiendo la cabeza, extendió una mano entre ellos y se pudo ver que estaba temblando.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya tras él —dijo mordiéndose el labio. Edward interrumpió.

—Nop, eso no es ni por asomo lo mejor. Vamos, necesitas otro trago —le hizo señas al barman para otra ronda. — Luego de otro trago, estoy listo para que bailemos, recuerda que me prometiste que perdería mi virginidad gay.

Los primos dibujaron una enorme sonrisa. — ¿En serio? —Preguntó Emmett con los hoyuelos visibles.

—Por supuesto, solo espero que seas gentil conmigo.

.

Los dos tragos que Edward había propuesto se convirtieron en mucho más, tanto así que Emmett no podía mantenerse de pie para media noche.

—Dios, tiene que dejar de beber —Dijo Bella observándolo con preocupación, Edward rió al ver a Emmett cantando bajito la canción que sonaba en el local y bailando aun sentado en la silla, estaba dándole una nalgada a alguien imaginario.

—Déjalo. Te ayudaré a llevarlo a casa. —Bella rió cuando su primo frunció tanto el ceño y el rostro como si estuviera encantado con el trasero de su amigo imaginario.

—Voy a ordenarle un poco de agua. —Edward levantó la mano al barman, pero Emmett que parecía distraído lo escuchó.

—NOOO, no quiero agua… quiero... quiero… quiero…

— ¿Qué quieres grandulón? —Bella se pasó a su lado. Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Voooodka. —Bella negó.

—No puedes tener más vodka, has tenido suficiente ya.

—Aburrrrrrrrrrrida. —Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada llamándole la atención al enfermero. Emmett levantó su dedo índice y lo llevó hasta el pecho del gigoló. — Tú —dijo aplicando presión en su toque, Edward mantuvo la sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Tú… —repitió el enfermero, se le acercó mucho entrecerrando los ojos, Edward no se apartó— te vez bien —se alejó abruptamente— no eres del todo guapo, pero… Diablos, tienes una buena combinación.

— ¿Gracias? —Emmett soltó una carcajada. Bella rodó los ojos.

—Voy al baño —se excusó— ¿estarán bien solos? —Edward le asintió dejándola marchar.

—Entonces —Edward continuó— ¿me decías que no era guapo?

—Nope —dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo escrudiñaba con la mirada. — Tu quijada es muy cuadrada… y tus cejas no me gustan —Edward rió de nuevo.

—Vas a dañarme la autoestima —Emmett enderezó su espalda alejándose un poco de él.

— ¿A ti? ¿Dañarte la autoestima? Por Dios… de eso te sobra. Eres un pecado en un palo.

—Pero acabas de decirme que era feo.

—Nahhh, dije que no eras guapo. Pero eres jodidamente atractivo. —Lo vio de arriba abajo— eres sexo ambulante.

—Pensé que era un pecado en un palo. —Emmett le enseñó dos dedos.

—Eres las dos cosas… —el barman puso el agua frente al enfermero y este la vio con el ceño fruncido. — Pero si no tienes cuidado, te van a joder.

Ahora quien fruncía el ceño era Edward. — ¿De qué hablas? —Emmett señaló hacia donde se fue Bella.

—Ella. Mi Rachel te va a joder.

—Creo que el que la va a joder voy a ser yo. —Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Juego de palabras? —Edward se encogió casualmente de hombros.

Emmett se quedó pensativo un momento— Rachel no es como yo.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Yo soy un romántico empedernido, amo el amor y necesito que me amen. Rachel no es así.

—Eso me parece bien, imagino que de los dos tú eres el que más sufre.

Emmett probó el agua e hizo una mueca de asco— supongo que sí, pero me gusta la sensación de amar. —Se encogió de hombros— es como una droga… de las buenas. Pero Bella… Bella quiere vivir, quiere experimentar todo. Cree que ha perdido el tiempo por como la trataban mis tíos. Ahora se está quedando conmigo, sí, pero estoy seguro que cuando esté parada sobre sus pies querrá marcharse, va a dejarlo todo para experimentar. Eso te incluye a ti.

Edward lo vio con el cejo fruncido— no estoy enamorado de Bella, Emmett. Yo no me enamoro. No te voy a negar que sea hermosa y que me encanta lo torpe e ingenua y a la vez lo intrépida que es, pero eso no significa que la ame. —Emmett lo vio como si en verdad fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¿Cómo haces? ¿Cómo le haces para no enamorarte? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no lo haces.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. Ahora me tienes intrigado. —Se apoyó en el espaldar de su silla— ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Alguna novia que te dejó? ¿Se murió? ¿Te puso los cuernos?

Edward se vio incómodo y Emmett se ahogó con su propia saliva. — Por Dios ¿La mujer de tu vida se murió? —Edward no aguantó y soltó una risa.

—Que sutil eres, Emm… no, no tengo una novia muerta ni tampoco me pusieron los cuernos si te interesa saber. Simplemente nunca me enamoré —se encogió de hombros. Emmett frunció los ojos con rabia.

—Maldito bastardo suertudo. —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Maldito. Suertudo. O bastardo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte por Bella. Lo de nosotros es un negocio. Ni ella se va a enamorar de mi ni yo de ella.

—Seh, seh. No estés demasiado seguro de eso.

Edward fue a argumentar más pero alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, se giró pensando que era Bella pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver al chico que había visto en la entrada. El que le ofreció el trago.

—Hola —saludó el chico, tenía los ojos un tanto brillantes gracias al alcohol.

—Hola de nuevo —respondió el gigoló, el chico le mostro una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo invitarte el trago ahora? —Edward bajó la mirada hasta su whisky a punto de terminar, sonriendo empezó a negar, pero Emmett intervino.

—Si le invitas un trago a él, tienes que invitarme uno a mí. Además, Lamento arruinar la diversión. —Habló como un susurro pero su tono seguía alto. — _él no es gay._

Edward volvió a reír, pero al ver la expresión del chico borró la sonrisa de sus labios. — Lo siento, pero me temo que él tiene razón, vinimos a divertirnos, no a buscar pareja.

El chico lo vio con clara decepción en la mirada— es una lástima que no seas de nuestro equipo, nos habríamos divertido mucho. —Edward asintió.

—Estoy seguro que sí. —Viendo que Edward no tenía ningún problema en tratar con ellos, el chico se sintió valiente.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Emmett abrió la boca atacado, Edward le indicó que no interviniera.

—Gracias de nuevo, pero prometí que mi primer baile sería con él. Lo siento. —Emmett alzó sus cejas en señal de victoria.

—Dios, no tengo suerte contigo hoy. —Edward rió de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te invito yo un trago? Así quedamos en paz. —El chico asintió emocionado y Emmett aplaudió.

— ¿Puedo beber yo también? —Edward suspiró pidiéndolo otra ronda al barman.

Para cuando Bella regresó del baño (estaba sorprendida de que hubiera fila) sus dos acompañantes hablaban alegremente.

—Creí que no beberías más. —Regañó a su primo.

—Vamos, Rachel. No seas aburrida. Además Tony nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos. —Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Si quiera quiero saber quién es Tony? —Edward descartó el comentario con la mano.

—Solo un admirador. Nos tomamos un trago y se fue. —Bella alzó las cejas.

—No puedo dejarlos solos ni un segundo.

— ¿Bailas? —Bella dio un paso al costado sorprendida de quien le habló, una chica, vestida por completo de negro, con el cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas bajas la veía con ojos llenos de expectación.

Los dos hombres vieron con diversión el intercambio entre las féminas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te estaba preguntando si querías bailar. —Bella puso la mano contra su pecho.

—No soy gay. —la chica soltó una risotada.

—Me lo imaginé pero de igual forma me provoca bailar contigo. ¿Quieres? —se volteó a ver a los chicos que esperaban con media sonrisa en los labios a que se negara, Bella sintió sus mejillas coloradas pero se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿vamos? —Le extendió la mano y tanto la chica rubia como Edward quedaron completamente sorprendidos de la reacción de Bella, solo Emmett se carcajeaba durísimo.

—Te lo dije, hombre. Esa chica es de armas tomar. —Edward no le prestó atención porque no podía dejar de ver a Bella riendo y bailando al ritmo de la música con una completa desconocida. — Y va a arruinarte.

Edward sacudió la mano haciéndolo callar viendo ahora como la rubia se bajaba provocativamente frente a Bella que levantaba los brazos y no paraba de reír y sacudir el trasero.

Bella lo vio observándola y descaradamente le hizo un guiño, Edward sonrió torcido y pasó los dedos por sus labios, quizás Bella iba a arruinarlo o él la arruinaría a ella, pero estaba seguro de que iba a disfrutar el paseo.

—Necesito otro trago —Emmett hipó— ¿Puedo tener otro trago? —Edward asintió sin poder apartar la vista de las dos mujeres bailando.

.

Dieron la noche por terminada cuando Edward tuvo que acompañar a Emmett al baño y sostenerlo mientras orinaba porque el chico indicaba que si se agarraba el pene se caería de cabeza. Bella no dejó de reír con el cuento y accedió a buscar un taxi para los tres mientras Edward se encargaba de sacar a Emmett del baño y del local.

El conductor amablemente esperó a que metieran el trasero borracho de Emmett y sus acompañantes se acomodaran a ambos lados, Bella, aun riéndose de su primo, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a subirlo al apartamento? Volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de ver que Emmett cayó dormido sobre el hombro de Edward.

Bella suspiró— voy a tener que llamar a Sam para que me ayude a subirlo a casa. —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estará allí?

—Supongo.

—No creo que sea amable con ninguno de los dos.

—Tampoco lo creo, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

—Vamos todos al ático, me ayudaras a subirlo y todos nos podemos acomodar. —Se encogió de hombros— hay espacio. —Bella se recostó del asiento.

—Justo ahora puedo acceder a dormir en un banco del parque. Muero de sueño.

Edward rió y le indicó la dirección al conductor.

—Es bueno saber que eres fácil de convencer —Bella se recostó en el hombro de Emmett y le levantó el dedo medio robándole una carcajada a Edward.

.

Se despejó lo suficiente cuando Edward la agitó por el hombro sin mucha delicadeza. Cuando le reclamó, Edward descartó el comentario diciéndole que la necesitaba despierta para mover a Emmett que estaba totalmente ido.

La chica se puso en marcha, manteniendo las puertas abiertas a medida que iban avanzando a paso de tortuga, Emmett metido precariamente bajo el hombro del gigoló.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al ascensor Edward recostó con un sonoro esfuerzo al enfermero de una de las paredes. Emmett murmuró algo incoherente y se deslizó hasta que su trasero estuvo en el piso.

—Me duele la espalda. Este condenado pesa mucho. —Bella rió pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Te ayudaré a meterlo —Edward alzó las cejas y ella se cruzó de brazos— puedo ayudarte.

—Me gusta tu sentido del servicio, pero este cabrón pesa más de cien kilos.

—108 en realidad —Edward rió— ¿Pero cómo vamos hacer? No podemos simplemente dejarlo dormir en el ascensor.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando el ático a la vista, Edward suspiró al ver la luz del televisor de la sala encendida.

— ¡Jake! —gritó sin ningún reparo y Bella le dio un manotón en el brazo. — ¿Qué?

—No grites así, Carlisle podría despertarse —Edward rodó los ojos, la habitación de su padre estaba en lo más alejado del ático, no iba a despertase por sus gritos, Bella puso los brazos como jarras. — Además Jake no puede ayudarnos, ¡Usa muletas!

— ¿Qué sucede? —Bella se giró asustada como si el que hubiera aparecido Jake fuera una sorpresa.

—Hombre —dijo Edward dando un paso hasta él— necesito tu ayuda moviendo a esta mole.

—No puedes ayudar, Jake. No puedes poner peso en tu tobillo.

—Mi tobillo está mejor, muñeca. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

—Yo voy a ayudar, tú no puedes. —Se plantó frente a Jacob, Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido, en cambio Jacob suspiró sonriendo.

—No puedes ayudar tú porque pesas ¿Qué? ¿Cincuenta kilos? —Edward puso la mano en su barbilla.

—Nah, debe pesar cuarenta y cinco.

—Peso cuarenta y ocho idiotas. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi peso? Hay que meter a Emmett —se fijó en su primo que ahora tenía la cabeza doblada sobre su hombro en un ángulo que parecía doloroso.

Jacob al verlo suspiró. — Muñeca, ve por la silla de ruedas de Carlisle. —Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras asentía.

—Al viejo no le va a gustar que usemos su auto. —Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene porque enterarse. ¿Crees que puedas levantarlo de ahí? Puedo ayudarte una vez esté sobre sus pies pero levantarlo es otra cosa.

Edward se encogió de hombros y con su pie le dio en la pierna estirada. — Emm —le volvió a dar con el pie. — Despierta Emm. Tienes que ayudarnos a pararte.

El enfermero medio movió la cabeza balbuceando algo inteligible. Edward volvió a darle con el pie, esta vez más duro.

—Hombre, no lo patees.

Edward iba a justificarse pero Emmett balbuceó. — ¿Sam?

—No Emmett, no es Sam. —El enfermero frunció el ceño con disgusto.

— ¿Dónde está Bella y la silla? —Preguntó Jacob medio girando el cuerpo con las muletas para buscarla.

— ¿Jake? —Volteó a ver al enfermero tirado en el suelo que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué tal, Emmett? Parece que tuviste un buen rato.

—Meh —se quejó. — Staba zolo —se encogió de hombros y Edward aprovechó que estaba despierto para pasarle un brazo por su cuello y ayudar a levantarlo.

—Pensé que estabas con Bella, Edward y… ¿Sam? —Emmett hizo un sonido de arcadas.

—Nooooo —alargó la palabra— no lo nommmmbres.

—Pero acabas de nombrarlo tú. —Edward le hacía señas de que siguiera hablando puesto que Emmett estaba distraído y le era más fácil moverlo. Bella apareció con la silla pero al parecer no la necesitaban puesto que su primo estaba caminando.

—Ez un idioto —se rió Emmett de su propia palabra— meeee dejó…

— ¿Terminó contigo? —Emmett rió mientras lo dejaban caer en el sofá.

—Nooo hemos empezao aun… —Edward lo dejó sentado en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de agua. Bella lo siguió dejándolos solos.

— ¿No han empezado aun? Creí que eran novios. —Emmett se enderezó torpemente.

—Zolo aquí —se tocó la cabeza.

— ¿Son novios solo en tu cabeza?

—Algo azí. —Jacob suspiró y tomó el control del televisor, estaba viendo la repetición del partido de la tarde, no jugaban los Seahawks, pero igual le gustaba verlo.

—Vasssss a jujar de nuevo —Jacob rió por lo mal que hablaba el enfermero.

—Estás más allá de lo inconsciente. —Sacudió la cabeza dándole la espalda mientras tomaba su celular de la mesita y lo metía en su bolsillo. — Cuando te reclame, porque en efecto no voy a volver, me dirás que no te acuerdas de nada de esto. —Acomodó sus muletas bajo el brazo y se dio la vuelta sonriendo para enfrentarlo. Pero casi se hace en los pantalones cuando vio que el enfermero estaba de pie, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, frente a él.

—Vas a volver a jujar —Emmett hacía un esfuerzo para hablar bien, pero estaba fallando. — No me voy a olvidar de esto —Jacob estaba estático viéndolo con un brillo en los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca y Bella y Edward estaban en la cocina, tenía que dar un paso atrás pero estaba atrapado entre el musculoso enfermero y la mesita del centro. Sin contar con las malditas muletas.

Levantó la mirada llena de pánico a Emmett que aun no se movía frente a él y estaba demasiado cerca. — Tampoco me voy a olvidar de esto —dijo el enfermero tomándolo rápidamente por las mejillas y aplastando sus labios contra los del jugador.

.

.

Edward le extendió una botella de agua a Bella que la tomó dándole un generoso trago. — Tengo hambre —declaró luego de beber— Edward rió y abrió la nevera sacando todo y más de lo necesario para preparar emparedados, Bella aplaudió y tomó el pan de sándwiches y empezó a sacar rebanadas.

— ¿Sabes? —preguntó untando mayonesa a una de los panes. — Bebiste bastante hoy y no te encuentras mareado. ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? —Edward no dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Preferías lidiar con dos borrachos en vez de uno? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—No lo digo por eso… solo… tienes mucho aguante. Porque te vi beber. Bastante. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca le he prestado atención a eso. Solo bebo cuando quiero y lo dejo de hacer cuando me empiezo a sentir mareado. Hoy no me sentí mareado.

—Quizás Emmett se bebía tus copas a escondidas.

Con una sonrisa torcida asintió— quizá.

— ¿Mostaza? —Preguntó Bella y él negó.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Vas a despedirme?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Que bueno, porque Carlisle no quiere irse al ancianato y cómo van a darle de alta pronto pensé que te desharías de mi.

Edward dejó de preparar el emparedado. — ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? —Estaban bebidos, pero no tanto como Emmett.

—Eso —dijo Bella sentándose en el taburete alto del mesón— a Car le van a dar de alta pronto, sus valores están bien, cree que lo vas a enviar al ancianato, me dijo que no quería ir.

— ¿Enviar al ancianato? Fue él el que siempre quiso vivir allí, le supliqué que se quedara conmigo. No quiso. —Bella hizo como si lo meditara un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ahora quiere quedarse.

—Siempre puede quedarse en mi casa.

—Bueno… asegúrate de decírselo.

—Seh… también le voy a decir que se asegure de pedírmelo él, no mandar a la enfermera caliente de salvo conducto a abogar por él.

—No soy un salvo conducto.

— ¿Pero si eres caliente?

—Si me lo estás preguntando entonces no lo soy.

—Eres caliente. Es una de las razones por la que te contraté. —Bella alzó las cejas con asombro.

— ¿No fueron mis espectaculares habilidades curriculares?

— ¿Qué curriculum? Si llegaste con Emmett que empezó a venderte como si te trataras de un multi orgasmo. Cosa buena tras otra.

Bella soltó una carcajada. — Es verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia. Pero aun así me contrataste.

Edward asintió— porque eres caliente.

Bella rió y suspiró. — ¿Vas a dejar que Carlisle se quede? —él torció el gesto.

—Por supuesto, pero como te dije, es él el que siempre quiere irse a su casa, le gusta la compañía de los demás ancianos. — Se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿Por quedarte sin trabajo? —Bella frunció el gesto mientras negaba.

—Me preocupa él, no el trabajo. La paga es buena, no puedo negarlo. Pero no soy de apegarme, ni a los sitios ni a las personas, claro que los extrañaría, me he acostumbrado a ustedes.

—Y nosotros a ti.

—Hacemos un buen equipo ¿cierto? —Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Cierto. —Suspiró— sin embargo.

— ¿Qué?

—Pienso que estás esperando a que tu relación laboral con nosotros termine.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro como si los estuvieran espiando. Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, le colocó pavo ahumado a las rebanadas de pan para ponerles luego un poco de alfalfa.

—Porque así ya no tendrías excusas para poder ofrecerte mis servicios. —Bella soltó una carcajada, en otro momento sus mejillas se hubieran encendido, pero se encontraba bastante desinhibida, el alcohol que consumió (por su puesto no tanto como su primo) la tenía medio flotando.

—Ya me ofreciste tus servicios y acepté recibirlos.

Edward negó riendo, y le pasó otras dos rebanadas para que les pusiera mayonesa.

—Yo no te ofrecí nada. Te dije a que me dedicaba y decidiste comprarme.

—Eso es cierto. Pero no puedes negar que me costó convencerte.

—Y ahora que me convenciste, no has concretado la fecha.

—Tampoco es así de fácil. —Le devolvió las rebanadas untadas de mayonesa y Edward cerró los emparedados, y los picó por el medio dándole una porción a ella y mordiendo otra.

— ¿Estás en tu período? —Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, jamás se iba a deshacer de ese comentario, suspiró de nuevo negando.

—No voy a hablar de mi período contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Te avergüenza?

—Eso es como si te avergonzaras de que te saliera barba. Simplemente estúpido.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Conozco los ciclos de las mujeres, en lo que hago debo asegurarme que no haya peligros de embarazos no deseados, al principio de mi carrera me obsesioné con la manera que funciona el cuerpo de la mujer.

Bella mordió y él también, se quedaron en silencio mientras masticaban, — no sé como sentirme al respecto con eso —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que sentirte de ninguna manera, simplemente estaba compartiendo información contigo. Somos amigos —se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Bella pensó en la amistad con Emmett y como ellos hablaban de cualquier tema sin ningún tipo de tapujos y entendió a que se refería Edward, suspiró asintiendo.

—Somos amigos.

Edward le guiñó.

—Entonces —terminó el emparedado y tomó otra mitad. — ¿Vamos a consumar o no? —Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que quería hablarte.

Bebió un largo trago de agua. — Dispara.

—Me preocupan varias cosas, pero creo que mis problemas están en mi cabeza que en cualquier parte, nunca he estado desnuda frente a un hombre, eso me pone nerviosa.

Edward asintió entendiéndola. — Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte sentir cómoda o tan excitada que no te importe. —Bella suspiró.

—Me gusta cómo se oye eso —él sonrió asintiendo y tomando una nota mental— pero en realidad, me da un poco de miedo el dolor. —Edward asintió de nuevo.

—Eso es comprensible. Dios fue un poco injusto cuando repartió los placeres sexuales. Nosotros no sufrimos ningún dolor cuando tiramos, bueno, el dolor de la excitación que es lo bueno del sexo en realidad, pero no sangramos por ello.

—Seh… no soy muy fanática de ello.

—Nuevamente prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en que no te duela, todo está en la preparación.

Bella tragó grueso. — ¿Crees?

— ¿Qué?

—Que podamos hacer todo… ya sabes, todo _el acto_ el mismo día.

Edward soltó una carcajada— primero. No lo llames _el acto_ —ella rodó los ojos y él volvió a reír— segundo, todo depende de cómo nos vaya, si eres muy perceptiva y quieres que vayamos hasta lo último, vamos, pero si quieres parar en cualquier momento, solo dilo.

— ¿Y vas a detenerte? —Edward alzó sus cejas.

—No, Bella, voy a obligarte… Claro que voy a detenerme, no soy un patán, jamás obligaría a nadie a tener sexo conmigo.

—No lo decía de esa manera. Si pensara que fueras un violador no estaríamos teniendo este tipo de conversación y hubiera renunciado hacía rato. —Suspiró.

— ¿A qué te refieres entonces?

— ¿No te molestaras si te digo de repente, que quiero parar?

—Claro que no… —ella alzó las cejas— _frustrado_ seguro, pero jamás molesto. Es tu cuerpo Bella. Tienes todo el derecho de decidir si quieres que lo toque o no.

—Quiero.

— ¿Ahora? —No importó el alcohol, sus mejillas se colorearon y asintió despacio. Edward no preguntó de nuevo y se acercó a ella, tomándola por las mejillas pegó sus labios, Bella jadeó pero siguió el ritmo de inmediato, aun era un poco torpe besándolo, pero le alegraba saber que con la práctica podía volverse una experta. Una experta así como lo era Edward.

Y hablando del diablo… Edward la tomó por la cintura apretando su agarre, Bella se preparó para que la alzara al mostrador pero eso no pasó, con un gritito ahogado Edward le dio la vuelta pegándole la espalda en su pecho, Bella giró el rostro para facilitar que los labios continuaran pegados, Edward siguió el beso pero empezó a mover las manos hasta su ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos en la piel pálida de la chica.

Antes de que Bella registrara lo que estaba haciendo, el botón de su pantalón fue abierto y la cremallera bajó, abrió la boca para preguntarle que hacía pero en vez de palabras otro quejido se adueñó cuando la mano de Edward se coló en sus panties.

—Abre las piernas —susurró en voz ronca pegado a su oreja, Bella hizo caso de inmediato. — Pon el culo en pompa. Siénteme. —Hizo caso y gimió cuando lo sintió contra la tela.

—No tienes nada que temer —Edward arrastró los dedos por su húmeda línea, Bella apretó el agarre en el mostrador (que no recordaba haber sostenido en primer lugar) — cuando estemos juntos, voy a tenerte tan excitada que no te va a preocupar nada. Voy a cuidar de ti. Siempre cuido de mis clientes.

Bella asintió sin saber porque lo hacía, abrió la boca pero la cerró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él la pellizcó entre sus labios inferiores.

— ¿Quieres llegar? ¿Quieres ver fuegos artificiales con los ojos cerrados? —Bella asintió fijándose que en efecto tenía los ojos cerrados. Edward hundió mas la mano metiendo apenas uno de sus dedos en el pequeño agujero que al sentir la intromisión lo succionó como una jodida aspiradora.

—Mierda, muñeca. Vas a ser jodidamente memorable —bombeó un par de veces más y la sostuvo por la cintura cuando se dejó caer al frente pegando la frente del mesón, Bella jadeaba lánguida mientras él cariñosamente le pasaba la mano de arriba abajo por la espina dorsal.

Bella quería reaccionar, de hecho estaba cerca de hacerlo, pero un ruido en la sala puso a Edward alerta, ella parpadeó cuando lo sintió moverla y alzarla esta vez al mesón que le había servido de ancla veinte segundos antes.

— ¿Qué? —Pero se escuchó otro sonido, parecía metálico, Edward colocó un dedo contra sus labios indicándole que se callara, Bella se sonrojó cuando lo vio sacar la lengua y lamer el mismo dedo. Era el que había metido en ella.

Edward le guiñó cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e indicándole que lo esperara salió a la sala a averiguar qué pasaba. Bella suspiró y alargó su mano a la botella de agua, vio el medio emparedado que no había tocado y se sintió rara al sentir que su estómago volvía a gruñir. Después de un orgasmo no debería estar hambrienta. ¿O sí?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó el sándwich tendría que preguntarle a Edward si eso era normal. Rió este entrenamiento con Edward iba a ser mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó, aun no habían tenido sexo y no podía pensar en las razones por la que se había demorado tanto en disfrutarlo.

—No era nada —se estremeció al escucharlo— Emmett está roncando en el sofá, debe haber tirado sin querer una campana de adorno que vi en el suelo. Jacob no está por ningún lado, debe haber ido a dormir también.

Bella asintió masticando aun, Edward le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos a dormir? —Abrió sus ojos encandilados.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Las habitaciones y el sofá están tomados, dudo que a alguno de los hombres que las utilizan les importe que te cueles dentro de sus sábanas, pero te ofrezco humildemente mi morada, la cama es bastante grande para que no nos toquemos —se encogió de nuevo— tenemos que descansar. Pero si nos da por practicar o por prepararte, es buena idea la privacidad.

No lo pensó, Bella asintió rápidamente robándole a Edward otra carcajada. La bajó del mesón y le abrochó los pantalones, Bella le sonrió y sin tomarla de la mano le indicó que siguiera a su habitación, Bella caminó adelante y observó en la sala como Emmett dormía demasiado derecho en el sofá y roncaba sonoramente. Frunció el ceño, su primo dormía como una estrella de mar, cosa que era terrible cuando dormían juntos. Y definitivamente no roncaba.

Pero no puso más en el pensamiento cuando sintió como la nalgueaban. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar del susto, cuando se giró Edward estaba ocultando una enorme risa, le alzó las cejas y le pidió que continuara, cuando fue a reclamar, él volvió a nalguearla.

Entre risas escondidas se perdieron en el pasillo y entraron al cuarto, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Emmett se incorporó en el sofá, el licor aun molestándole los sentidos pero no tanto como antes gracias a la adrenalina consumida hacía unos minutos.

Suspiró pasándose las manos por el cabello corto, las bajó cubriéndose el rostro con ellas. Sus dedos se detuvieron en sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír, sacudió la cabeza viendo al pasillo por donde Jacob había huido. Sacudió la cabeza, de verdad estaba loco.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo. — Estoy loco, pero maldita sea, valió la pena. — Cerró los ojos nuevamente, no tenía idea si iba a poder dormir con la sangre corriéndole tan rápido en las venas, pero, sí se dormía, esperaba soñar con aquel beso que no sabía si alguna vez repetiría.

.-.-.-.

¿Se infartaron?

Jeje ¡las quiero! Nos vemos en los comentarios.


	11. Capítulo 11 Despechos

**Hola Chicas!**

 **Muero de la migraña así que si se consiguen algún error horrible, compréndanme.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Despechos:**

Bella Se estiró ruidosamente, la cama era mas grande de lo que la suya era, abrió los ojos rápidamente y recogió sus brazos despacio, giró el rostro y suspiró de alivio al ver que Edward aun seguía dormido.

Habían dicho que practicarían anoche, pero la verdad después de darse un baño y acostarse quiso dormir. Edward no dijo nada al respecto y se acostó a su lado, no la tocó y ella no sintió la necesidad de poner una pared de almohadas entre los dos. Sonrió ¿pared de almohadas? Con lo que habían hecho en la cocina no pensaba necesitar la existencia de ninguna barrera.

Suspiró silenciosamente y lo observó, Edward estaba girado hacia ella, estaba tranquilo, daba una sensación más fresca, le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Quiso tocarlo pero le dio pena despertarlo, normalmente Edward trabajaba hasta tarde y dormía entrada la mañana, pero solo para tomarse un café y volverse a acostar hasta que fuera hora de entrenar o para salir a sus citas de todas las noches.

Frunció el ceño. Edward tenía citas todas las noches, ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿No tenía cita alguna? Había sido sábado, era raro que no tuviera algún cliente.

El gigoló se estiró y empezó a moverse camino a despertar, Bella se llenó de pánico y cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida, quería espiarlo por ojos entreabiertos pero no se atrevió porque estaba segura que iba a ser tan poco disimulada que él iba a descubrirla.

Se quedó lo mas quieta posible, hasta ralentizó lo mas que pudo la respiración. ¿Las personas dormidas hacen eso, no? No escuchaba nada de donde estaba acostado Edward, tampoco sentía nada, ni un hundimiento de colchón, ni pasos al baño, ni algún otro estiramiento de su parte… Nada.

¿Se había quedado dormido de nuevo? O ¿no se había despertado en lo absoluto?

La espalda empezaba a molestarla ¿Estaba tan tiesa? Intentó moverse lo más disimulado posible, ¿Las personas dormidas se mueven, verdad?

Lo hizo y no hubo ningún movimiento a su lado, definitivamente Edward no se despertó, solo se estiró en sueños. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y soltó un grito muy agudo que no le dio tiempo de cubrir con sus manos.

La sonrisa de Edward era de pura burla. Ella entrecerró los ojos al ver que estaba completamente despierto.

—Pensé que dormías —Lo acusó.

Torció la cabeza— lo hacía, justo abrí los ojos para verte ponerte tiesa y falsamente dormida. Eres terrible pretendiendo ¿lo sabías? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—No quería molestarte.

—No lo hacías.

Suspiró— estaba observándote. —Edward asintió pero no dijo nada más. — te vez prácticamente igual a cuando estás despierto. —Soltó una risa.

—Se supone que me vea ¿distinto? —Volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Normalmente las personas se ven diferentes cuando están dormidos —al sentir que no se explicaba bien, continuó— ya sabes, menos preocupadas, mas… pacíficas. —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuántas novelas románticas has leído? —Bella le golpeó el brazo haciéndolo reír. — Enserio —dijo él— ¿me veo diferente? —Bella suspiró un poco obstinada, la conversación en su cabeza se escuchaba interesante, pero en voz alta era muy tonta.

—No, no te ves diferente, te vez como… tú —en verdad quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¿podía en este momento fingir que era sonámbula? ¿Edward le creería?

— ¿Qué estás pensando en esa cabeza loca tuya? —Desistió de la idea de fingir demencia y parecer dormida. Se quedó en silencio viéndolo a los ojos, apenas se encogió de hombros, Edward soltó una risa y se apiadó de ella— supongo que me veo pacífico durmiendo porque no tengo problemas o más bien demasiados problemas por los que preocuparme. Me ves igual a cuando estoy despierto porque básicamente —abrió los brazos mostrando un poco mas de su pecho desnudo— lo que ves es lo que hay.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? —Edward suspiró.

—No muchas cosas me preocupan y las que lo hacen, sé que son inevitables, así que trato de no pensar en ellas.

— ¿Cómo cual? —Estaba exagerando con las preguntas, lo sabía, pero mientras él no le dijera entrometida iba a seguir indagando.

—A ver —Edward suspiró— existen las preocupaciones diarias, como por ejemplo si Jacob va a volver a jugar o no. —Eso la sorprendió, no porque no pensara que Edward no se preocuparía por el jugador sino porque nunca lo vio realmente interesado en el bienestar de Jake. Le dijo lo que pensaba y él sonrió.

—Es así ahora, al principio lo presioné absolutamente todos los días para que lo viera el médico e hiciera lo que le indicaban, pero él seguía diciéndome que lo tenía bajo control, un día me molesté y lo encaré, debía mejorar, pero me colocó en mi sitio y me dijo que no me entrometiera —Bella alzó sus cejas en asombro— después hablamos con mas calma y me explicó que tenía miedo de no sanar por completo, que iría poco a poco y que se estresaba mas si estaba preguntándole a diario. —Se encogió de hombros— hice lo que quería, lo dejé por un tiempo. Creo que Jake estaba cansado del futbol y la lesión a pesar de ser algo terrible lo ayudó a alejarse del foco de las noticias.

—Pero si era tan bueno, ¿no deberían seguir hablando de él en los tabloides? —Edward suspiró moviendo su cabeza.

—Sí y no, evidentemente no lo han olvidado, pero ya sabes… a rey muerto, rey puesto. De vez en cuando llaman para preguntarle si va a volver, pero nada más.

—La farándula es una mierda. —Soltó una risa cómica.

—Sí, lo es. —Frunció el ceño recordando— hasta la misma Kate dejó de venir, cuando Jake estaba jugando se la pasaba aquí metida. Era molesto. Pero después de que se retiró, ella se fue, creo que sale con otro jugador. —Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida de escuchar que Jacob salía con alguien, era lo más normal y se sintió tonta de no haberlo pensado antes. Jacob era muy guapo, era evidente que tendría miles de mujeres rodeándolo.

—Pues esa Kate era una perra.

—En eso no puedo discutírtelo, Jake tiene un gusto terrible en mujeres. Todas están buenísimas, pero Dios, son unas perras agrias. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Por un momento se preguntó cuantas mujeres había tenido el jugador, a pesar de que no había pensado que Jake tuviera una relación tampoco lo veía como un mujeriego, por lo menos no como Edward lo hacía ver.

—Pero dejemos de hablar de Jake.

—Okey —accedió— ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa aparte de Jake? —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

—De nuestro trato. —Bella sintió sus mejillas rosas.

— ¿Qué pasa con nuestro trato?

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a acostar? —Suspiró por lo directo.

— ¿Qué te parece en dos semanas? —Edward dibujó una sonrisa enorme y socarrona.

— ¿Todos tus asuntos _femeninos_ estarán resueltos dentro de dos semanas? —Rodó los ojos ignorando el tono de burla, se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a avergonzarse por ello.

—Sí. —Se limitó a responder, Edward asintió.

—Limpiaré mi agenda para dentro de dos semanas entonces. —Bella abrió los ojos recordando algo.

— ¿Cómo fue que ayer no tuviste una cita? Pensé que tenías una todos los días. —Edward sonrió torcido y se encogió como pudo de hombros.

—Tenía una, pero la cancelé. —Bella abrió sus ojos de más.

— ¿Por qué?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros— porque me pareció más divertido ir con ustedes y tenía razón, además ¿Cómo ibas a tratar con el culo borracho de Emmett si no hubiera ido? —Bella no mencionó el hecho, de que si no hubiera ido ella no hubiera peleado con Sam y este probablemente no se hubiera marchado del local. Pero eso hubiera significado escucharlos tener sexo una vez llegaran a casa, así que no dijo nada porque fue toda una suerte que Edward cancelara su cita.

— ¿Y no se molestó? ¿Tú cita? —Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Es cliente asidua, no preguntó mucho, solo me dijo que estaba bien y si podía cambiar para hoy, le dije que sí.

— ¿Así que hoy tienes cita? —Asintió lentamente.

— ¿Por qué, Quieres practicar?

—No sé que debería practicar. —Edward se giró apoyando la cabeza del codo.

— ¿Te gustó lo de anoche? —Bella asintió despacio.

—En verdad eres estrecha, podríamos ir trabajando en eso, estirarte para que cuando te penetre no te moleste tanto. —Bella dio un escalofrío que Edward no pasó por alto, mordió sus labios para tratar de ocultar su risa pero Bella lo ignoró.

— ¿Con… con qué? —No podía terminar la pregunta, por suerte Edward entendió y levantó la mano libre.

—Mis dedos, anoche no pareció molestarte. —Ella tragó grueso.

— ¿Todos? —Era malditamente adorable, hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no burlarse de ella.

—Todos a la vez no, uno a la vez.

— ¿Se… se sentirá bien?

— ¿Se sintió bien anoche? —Bella solo pudo asentir.

—Entonces se sentirá mejor… mucho mejor.

Bella no podía tragar, estaba acalorada— ¿Puedes? ¿Hoy? ¿A… a… ahora?

Edward respiró profundo, Bella no sabía si podía oler su excitación ¿eso olía siquiera? No preguntó en voz alta porque la mano libre de Edward se estiró a la sábana, estaba durmiendo en una franelilla y panties, la vio a los ojos mientras bajaba la mano al pedazo de piel entre las dos telas.

Bella pensó que iría hacia abajo pero la sorprendió cuando la mano fue hacia arriba, Edward pasó por los bordes de uno de sus pechos, ella emitió un sonido ronco.

—Los pechos son unas de las mejores áreas erógenas en las mujeres, son sensibles y tienen millones de terminaciones nerviosas, sobre todo el área del pezón —se movió arrodillándose en la cama y poniéndose encima de ella, Bella se acostó derecha viéndolo desde abajo.

—Vamos a quitarte esto —ella levantó las manos y se quedó con los pechos desnudos frente a él.

—Nunca he estado desnuda… —se quedó callada y cerró los ojos, ya le había dicho eso, Edward le puso las manos planas en el estómago.

—Lo sé, también te prometí que te haría sentir cómoda, si no quieres hacer esto, solo debes decirlo.

Respiró profundo haciendo que sus pechos se inflaran, Edward los vio con deseo — Quiero. —Dijo en voz baja, Edward no esperó segundas indicaciones y movió sus manos a la piel sensible que rodeaba su aureola.

—Como iba diciendo —Edward continuó— los senos son muy sensibles —acarició en círculos con sus dedos— la piel es muy delicada, cualquier caricia los estimula —Bella respiró profundo aun con ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba tan rojo que el color empezaba a bajarle por el cuello.

—Pero nada es comparado cuando tocas esta pequeña protuberancia —Edward pasó los dedos delicadamente por cada pezón, Bella ahogó un gemido y Edward sonrió, apenas si los estaba tocando. — La piel se arruga en defensa y tus pequeñas puntas no tienen otra opción que ponerse erectas —Bella asintió sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía— hace mas fácil poder hacer esto.

Bella gritó ruidosamente al momento exacto en el que Edward le pellizcó los pezones con fuerza, bajó la cabeza y lamió cada uno, luego sopló sobre la piel húmeda haciéndola literalmente retorcerse.

— ¿Te gusta? —Bella asintió de nuevo, Edward volvió a lamerla y a soplar sobre la humedad, Bella se dio cuenta que ya no la tocaba con los dedos, ahora bajaban por su estómago, relamió sus labios, le costaba coordinar algo en su cabeza.

— ¿Sientes si estás mojada? —frunció el ceño y se obligó a abrir los ojos, Edward la veía con simpatía.

—Mo… —tuvo que pasar la lengua por sus labios y tragar, tenía la boca muy seca— ¿mojada?

—Allá abajo, muñeca. ¿Tienes a esa chica de rizos castaños húmeda? —Bella parpadeó y se permitió respirar profundo, entendiendo a qué se refería intentó sentir algo en particular puesto que sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez, retorció las piernas y chocó con él, duro y caliente contra sus piernas, sus mejillas se colorearon mas intensas y Edward rió.

— ¿Estás mojada, muñeca? —Asintió despacio, a pesar de sentirlo a él contra su muslo, había sentido también la humedad entre sus piernas, ella se tocaba a sí misma, pero normalmente era en la ducha así que esto era prácticamente nuevo.

— ¿Sí? —Volvió la mirada a Edward, iba a contestar pero él continuó— echemos un vistazo —Iba a preguntar a que se refería pero él ya había metido su mano bajo la tela de sus panties de algodón y hurgó en su humedad.

— ¡Mierda! —arqueó la espalda, Edward sonrió y aprovechó de lamerle los pechos de nuevo.

—Apenas te estoy tocando, eres muy sensible. —Bella asintió pero tuvo que morder su labio cuando Edward jugó con su manojo de nervios. — Vas a correrte montones de veces la primera vez que estemos juntos.

No sabía a qué se refería, ¿el sexo no era una vez y ya? No tenía fuerza para preguntar, apenas las tenía para retorcerse.

— ¿Lista? —Respiró entrecortado, ¿lista para qué? Edward metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y tuvo que apretar su agarre en las sábanas.

— ¡Mierda santa! —Edward rió y lo sacó despacio.

—Pareces una maldita aspiradora —Bella hiperventilaba, sintió un poco mas de presión pero rápidamente fue apartada. — Nos quedaremos en un solo dedo hoy.

—No —se sorprendió a sí misma por poder hablar— puedo… —abrió los ojos— puedo —Edward esperó con paciencia mientras seguía intentando hablar— puedo soportarlo.

—Te vez jodidamente sensual justo ahora —quería discutir, se sentía sudorosa y acalorada, también estaba segura de que tenía el pelo despeinado y mal aliento, eso no podía ser ni siquiera remotamente sensual.

Otro grito y arqueó de nuevo la espalda, maldita sea la estaba estirando, dolía… pero era un dolor lejano, uno que lo tapaba la madre excitación que sentía.

—Mierda —esta vez lo dijo él, no preguntó a que se refería porque una parte de su vientre bajo empezó a contractarse, empezó a pulsar y el placer subió casi a un nivel insoportable, escuchó sonidos húmedos que a pesar de que estando sobria seguramente le hubieran parecido asquerosos, ahora eran increíblemente eróticos.

— ¡Mi…!—No terminó, se retorció y sintió su cuerpo pulsar y ahora si pudo ubicar los dedos de Edward y sus envistes, también se percató que eran mas despacio. Respiró agitadamente, suspiró, se sintió sudorosa y pensó por un momento si había sido demasiado escandalosa.

—Ed…— Pero él seguía acariciándola, buscó la fuerza en sus brazos para apartarlo, pero él se dio cuenta y se aplastó sobre ella sosteniéndole ambas manos con una sola por encima de su cabeza, no le apretaba, lo vio a los ojos concentrándose como podía, puesto que seguía tocándola con la otra mano.

—Puedo hacerte llegar otra vez —era imposible, ella lo había intentado en pocas oportunidades y nunca llegaba hasta que dejó de hacerlo porque quedaba mas cansada y perdía la sensación lujuriosa de haber llegado, iba a decirle eso pero Edward hizo un movimiento con sus dedos que no había hecho antes, la otra mano la soltó y jugó con su protuberancia, eso no lo había hecho en sus sesiones de ducha. Mierda ¿sería posible? ¿Edward sería capaz?

Lo fue.

Su espalda se volvió a arquear y sus piernas temblaron mientras su centro palpitaba y se humedecía aun mas, maldita sea, se había corrido como nunca lo había hecho.

—Te dije que podía hacerte correr de nuevo —no contestó pero pudo apartarlo de ella puesto que seguía con las manos en su centro y ella se encontraba demasiado sensible, Edward apartó las manos sin resistirse y esta vez sí lo sintió deslizarse fuera de la cama, Bella se quedó acostada respirando pesadamente, parpadeó varias veces hasta que enfocó su entorno, se puso de medio lado, su entrepierna estaba tierno, pegó los muslos y volvió a estremecerse aun sintiendo las secuelas de su orgasmo.

Rió.

Sus _dos_ orgasmos.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Abrió los ojos y esta vez no sintió pena de que la capturaran siendo tonta.

Se encogió de hombros— tuve dos —mostró dos dedos, Edward se sentó a su lado aun sonriendo.

—Tuviste dos —concordó— buenos, ¿cierto?

—Muuuuuy buenos. —soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Todos deben estar despiertos. —Bella recordó a su primo.

—Emmett debe estar resacoso y mal humorado, menos mal hoy no trabajamos. —Edward asintió y siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Vas a pararte? —Bella lo pensó un segundo y negó despacio.

—Necesito un momento antes de salir, si quieres ve adelantándote —Edward asintió y le extendió algo, Bella frunció el ceño y lo tomó fijándose con un poco de vergüenza que se trataba de una toallita húmeda.

—Hay más de estas en el baño, puedes usar lo que quieras. —Asintió despacio, no quería levantarse porque de verdad sentía que era un desastre entre sus piernas, Edward lo sabía y había sido discreto al respecto, le encantó eso de él, también le gustó que no la limpiara él, eso se sentía demasiado personal.

Sin decir nada mas Edward se levantó y caminó a la puerta del cuarto.

—Hey —se giró antes de salir, Bella lo vio a los ojos— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Vio descaradamente a su entrepierna que la ocultaba estratégicamente sus pantalones holgados de chándal, Edward rió y se apoyó del marco de la puerta.

—Estaré bien, esto me servirá para esta noche —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No te va a molestar? No sé, ¿no podrías deshacerte de ella? —Edward alzó las cejas cómicamente.

—No es tan sencillo, ni siquiera alcance una erección completa.

— ¿No? —Sonó demasiado asombrada, ella lo había sentido, Edward rió.

—Muñeca, soy duro de matar, te darás cuenta cuando nos toque, me voy a tomar toda la maldita noche. —Ella ahogó un gemido y él solo se rió, salió del cuarto dejándola sola para alistarse.

.

Seguía sonriendo mientras caminaba a la sala, una garganta aclarándose lo hizo enfocarse.

—Emmett durmió en el sofá y asumo que Bella pasó la noche en tu cuarto. ¿Desfloraste a la chica? Eres un completo patán si lo hiciste.

Edward rodó los ojos— no desfloré a nadie y lo que haga detrás de la puerta de mi habitación es mi jodido asunto. —Carlisle se cruzó de brazo viéndolo con autoridad, Edward suspiró.

—No me acosté con ella, solo durmió en mi cama, el sofá estaba ocupado. —Era ridículo que se justificara después de tantos años.

—No me gusta que juegues con esa chica, no me importa lo que haces para vivir, si no hubiera conocido a tu madre hasta te hubiera envidiado. Dios sabe lo mal que me porté hasta que la conocí y no quise a nadie más. Pero tú no eres así, jamás te he visto enamorado y no quiero que le eches la vida a perder a esa chica.

Edward alzó las cejas, su papá había dicho demasiadas cosas que generaban demasiadas preguntas, pero se preocupaba por Bella, quería decirle que no iba a hacerle daño, jamás lo haría.

—No le hagas pasar un mal rato al hombre, Car —Emmett salió de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano, se movía demasiado familiar en su sala, el enfermero se tomó un trago e hizo una mueca de dolor, Edward supo que la resaca debía estar atacándolo. Iba a hacer un comentario soez pero Emmett siguió hablando. — Además si alguno de esos dos va a salir destrozado con lo que sea que están haciendo es tu hijo, deberías reprender a Bella, está empeñada a aprender y si no es Edward conseguirá otro maestro.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Bella? ¿Bella quiere que mi hijo…?

—Y estoy pagando por ello ¿tienes algún problema, Car? —Bella salió vestida como iba anoche a la sala, Edward se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho desnudo y le subió la ceja a su papá que activó el motor de su silla de ruedas y se fue despotricando hasta la cocina, los tres pudieron escuchar un _"¿Cuándo en mis tiempos?"_ y tuvieron que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—Eres la primera persona en este mundo que impresiona a Carlisle Cullen y por eso, solo por eso voy a servirte un café —se rió e hizo una reverencia mientras él iba a la cocina.

Se quedó sola con su primo— ¿Debo felicitarte por, por fin perder tu tarjeta V? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Aun no he perdido nada.

—Dios, se demoran demasiado.

—Estás ansioso de que sea tan puto como tú —Emmett soltó una carcajada sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—Para que seas como yo te falta muuuuucho por recorrer, así ese semental te ponga como te ponga, va a ser difícil alcanzarme.

Bella negó rodando los ojos— eres tan puto —Emmett se encogió de hombros, no podía pelear contra eso.

Edward salió con dos tazas y le extendió una a Bella, que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto —habló Emmett— gracias por anoche, no recuerdo demasiado pero sé que me ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí. —Inclinó la cabeza— gracias. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Fuiste fácil hasta que te diste por muerto en el ascensor, Jacob ayudó allí así que no estuvo tan mal.

Emmett asintió tratando de no enrojecerse cuando el nombre del jugador salió, disimuló dándole una probada a su bebida.

—Tendré que darle las gracias también —no dijo si lo recordaba o no, no quería sonar sospechoso y Bella gracias a Dios aun estaba distraída para fijarse en su actitud.

El sonido metálico característico de las muletas de Jacob se hicieron presentes y los tres giraron a verlo, Bella y Edward con las miradas de siempre y Emmett entre expectante y escondido tras su taza de café que estaba a punto de acabarse. Debía rendir los tres tragos que le quedaban para no parecer sospechoso de beber de una taza vacía.

—Hey Jacob, buenos días —Edward fue el primero en saludar, eran pasadas las diez pero saludó como si estuviera amaneciendo.

El jugador apenas asintió en respuesta, — buenos días, Rachel —Bella le sonrió y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, Emmett lo observó fijamente pero el moreno no le prestaba atención alguna, hubiera sido mejor si intentara ignorarlo, pero no era así, para Jacob él simplemente no estaba ahí.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente, ¿en serio iba a ignorarlo de esa manera? ¿Era tan inmaduro? No podía creerlo.

— ¿Vas a salir? —El comentario de Edward lo hizo parpadear y enfocarse en el gigoló.

—Sí —contestó el jugador aun viéndose serio. — Voy a las terapias —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Es domingo, hoy no trabaja Emily, si vas a mentir por lo menos di algo que tenga sentido. —Esta vez se giró a verlo y Emmett hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera en lo absoluto, su mirada estaba llena de odio. No esperaba eso ¿miedo? Por supuesto ¿dudas? Claro, pero ¿odio? No estaba preparado para eso.

—Voy a practicar los ejercicios que Emily me mandó, además no creo que lo que haga tenga que ver algo contigo, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Decir que eso no escoció era mentira, Emmett se colocó de pie y caminó a la cocina— voy por mas café.

Bella y Edward se habían quedado en silencio, asombrados por el intercambio de los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Edward fue el que habló primero y Bella agradeció que lo sacara a colación.

El moreno se encogió de hombros— ese primo tuyo es demasiado entrometido, alguien debe ponerlo en su sitio. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros— voy saliendo. —Esta vez Bella intervino.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a tomar café? —Jacob negó.

—Me detendré en alguna cafetería, nos vemos chicos. —Y con las mismas salió del ático.

—Eso fue raro.

— ¿Lo fue, verdad? —Edward le asintió a la chica y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Después hablaré con Jake, pero ahora necesito más café antes de ir a entrenar, ¿vamos?

— ¿Entrenas los domingos?

—Entreno todos los días, muñeca. —Bella rodó los ojos y lideró el camino a la cocina, se sentía bien que pudieran ser tan tranquilos sin preocuparse por lo que habían hecho hacía unos minutos.

.

Cuando Jacob bajó buscó al Uber que había llamado, le habían avisado que se encontraba ya esperándolo. No quería salir mientras estuvieran los primos en el ático pero el maldito auto se marcharía a los cinco minutos de llamar indicando que había llegado.

Así que debía ponerse los pantalones (tanto real como figuradamente) y enfrentar la posibilidad de verlo esa mañana. En algún lugar de su cerebro esperaba que, o se hubiera ya marchado o estuviera aun dormido, pero por supuesto ninguna de las dos ocurrió (no tenía tanta suerte) mas bien todo lo contrario, no solo el enfermero se encontraba ahí sino que hizo una maldita escena.

Juró que iba a golpear a Emmett si luego Edward le preguntaba algo acerca del comportamiento que tuvieron en la mañana, debió quedarse callado, pero simplemente no pudo ¿Cómo se atrevió el idiota ese llamarlo mentiroso? Dijo que iba a entrenar, no que iba a entrenar con Emily así que no había dicho mentiras.

— ¿Hacia dónde? —Parpadeó al conductor del auto, había estado tan metido en su cabeza que ni recordaba como carajo había metido las muletas en el auto y se había acomodado en él. Le dio la dirección y rogó porque no le tocara un conductor parlanchín, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para seguirle la conversación a cualquiera.

Cerró los ojos y casi sintió la caricia de Emmett en sus mejillas y el maldito sabor en sus labios ¿Cómo se atrevió? Se había cepillado tantas veces la boca en la noche y en la mañana que pensaba que se había desgastado el esmalte, el sabor a menta era aun persistente en su boca, por eso rechazó el café, al combinación hubiera sido asquerosa.

Se estremeció. Asqueroso había sido el beso…

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo, no podía creer que eso le hubiera pasado. ¿De dónde Emmett iba a sacar esas conclusiones? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió joderlo de esa manera? Se estremeció por la expresión que utilizó. Maldito Emmett Swan.

—Señor, ya llegamos —parpadeó de nuevo, ¿ya? Agradeció y se bajó del auto, había pagado por el servicio desde su teléfono así que no se preocupó por darle dinero al chico. Tomó sus muletas y sintió como el auto arrancaba casi dejando los cauchos marcados en el pavimento. Se encogió de hombros, al parecer al conductor no le agradó que no le diera algo de efectivo.

—Jacob Black, ¿Eres tú, muchacho? —A pesar de su humor sonrió y se giró a la puerta del gimnasio donde entrenaba recién mudado a la ciudad.

—El mismo. —El hombre mayor lo vio de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus muletas y en su pie sin apoyar, se cruzó de brazos y negó despacio.

—Me preguntaba cuando demonios ibas a venir. —Sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Aun tengo una membrecía en tu gimnasio? —El viejo rió.

— ¿Membrecía? Sabes que aquí viene quien lo necesita, cuando lo necesita. Todo el mundo es bienvenido. —Jacob respiró profundo y se sintió en familia.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta, Quill. —el viejo Quill sonrió.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta muchacho. —Ya no era un muchacho, pero se sintió bien que lo llamaran así.

En tiempos que pensaba que iba a morir de culpa o de soledad, el gimnasio de Quill le había ofrecido un escape sano. Estaban los Cullen y jamás iba a renegar de la gran ayuda que había recibido de su mejor amigo y de sus padres, pero habían cosas que ni con el mismo Edward había podido compartir, cosas que lo pusieron al borde de una enorme depresión, una depresión que en vez de llevarlo al suicidio lo llevó a un camino de perdición, un camino en el que Quill lo encontró y lo ayudó a salir con trabajo duro y constancia.

Esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo ahora, porque por cómo se sentía había despertado demonios que creía haber dormido hacía demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Listo para dejar esas cosas? —Señaló las muletas, Jacob sonrió.

—Mas que listo, necesito regresar, así sea en la banca, pero necesito regresar a jugar.

El viejo Quill asintió.

—Entonces manos a la obra, chico. —Sonrió y avanzó, fue buena idea ir allá.

.

Emmett por otro lado estaba de un humor de perros, la huída de Jacob lo había empeorado. Apresurar a su prima para salir del ático de los Cullen tampoco ayudó, estuvo a punto de dejarla plantada y marcharse, pero Bella finalmente movió el trasero y se despidió de Edward y Carlisle.

—Te demoras jodidamente mucho.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estás de un humor de perros. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaban al metro.

—Solo quiero llegar a casa.

Bella suspiró— debí suponer que se trataba de Sam. —Emmett volteó a verla con ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

Ahora la extrañada era ella— ¿No estás así por Sam? Como se fue tan molesto contigo. —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Sam siempre se molesta, eso no es nada nuevo. —Bella no podía ocultar mas su asombro, se apartó para dejar pasar a una señora con su hijo y Emmett se volteó para ver porque se demoraba.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó al verle el rostro.

— ¿No estás preocupado por Sam? —Emmett se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino, Bella tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo. Pasaron los torniquetes luego bajaron las escaleras, Bella se alivió al ver que su primo la esperaba para abordar y que le ofreció pasar adelante.

—No —dijo Emmett cuando ambos se agarraron de uno de los tubos— no estoy preocupado por Sam —se encogió de hombros y no la vio a la cara, por alguna razón se sentía apenado.

Bella no tocó mas el tema y caminaron sin problemas cuando les tocó su estación emprendiendo el camino a casa, — necesito dormir —convino la chica— aun estoy agotada —Emmett asintió sin comentar mucho mas y ella pensó que quería lo mismo y que a eso se debía su mal humor.

Cuando entraron al departamento Sam estaba en la sala, esperándolos sentado al sofá, Bella se tragó el sonido exasperado que rasgaba su garganta cuando vio que habían una maleta junto a él, vio brevemente a su primo que le dio un asentimiento de cabeza indicándole que podía dejarlo a solas con él.

—Sam. —Dijo a modo de saludo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

—Isabella. —Rodó los ojos al oír su nombre completo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto— Ejem —se detuvo al ver que Sam intentaba hablarle— si deseas enviarle algo a tus padres puedo hacerlo por ti. —Bella negó despacio.

—No, no voy a enviarles nada, gracias.

— ¿Ni siquiera una disculpa? —Esta vez se giró a verlo.

—No necesito que le envíes nada a mis padres Sam. Gracias por ofrecerte sin embargo. Pero puedes enviarle saludos a tu esposa e hijo de mi parte, decirle que para la próxima vez que vengas, puedes traerlos para que disfruten de este apartamento tanto como tú lo hiciste. —La media vuelta que dio fue un tanto teatral. Cuando Sam se giró furioso a ver a Emmett, este medio ocultaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Te parece chistosa? —Emmett respiró profundo.

—Es jodidamente hilarante.

— ¿No te parece grosera? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo dijo verdades.

—El comentario de mi esp… de Leah y Seth estuvo de más.

Emmett rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza— tu esposa, Sam. Llámala por su nombre. —Sam sacudió una mano restándole importancia. Emmett se sentía cansado como para continuar con esto. — ¿Qué quieres, Sam? Evidentemente te marchas —señaló el equipaje— pero me estabas esperando, así que dime ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería verte antes de marcharme, hablar contigo —el tono bajó considerablemente, Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Habla —dijo viéndolo al rostro, el moreno se pasó la mano por el cabello y antes de sentarse a su lado giró el rostro a ver hacia el pasillo por donde se había marchado Bella.

—Escucha —comenzó hablando realmente bajito— quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche, no me comporté bien, fui grosero.

Emmett pasó ambas manos por su rostro y luego entrelazó los dedos apoyando la barbilla en ellos, con ambos dedos índices señaló al pasillo. — Fuiste grosero con ella, conmigo no, si a ver vamos el grosero fui yo, pero si esperas una disculpa puedes besarme el trasero —inclinó la cabeza un poco— otra vez. —Sam se revolvió incómodo, Emmett rodó los ojos— por Dios, Sam Sam, ¿tienes pena? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

El moreno volvió a mirar al pasillo— sabes que no me gusta hablar de nuestra intimidad.

—Bella está en el cuarto, con la puerta cerrada y seguramente dormida. Además que nos oyó el otro día. —Sam se encogió de pura vergüenza y Emmett negó exasperado.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Sam? Porque seguimos hablando, sigues quejándote de mi entorno y seguimos tirando como conejos, jodidamente no te entiendo.

— ¿Puedes bajar la voz? —Se colocó de pie.

—Vete, Sam, de verdad, solo vete. — Caminó hacia los cuartos sintiendo el corazón arrugado.

—No es fácil —dijo el moreno a sus espaldas, Emmett se detuvo viéndolo por encima de su hombro, no dijo nada pero le dio a entender que lo escuchaba— tengo demasiada presión encima, no puedo simplemente dejar todo por ti. Lo siento.

— ¿En verdad lo sientes? —Se giró sin acercarse— ¿y crees que no entiendo? ¡Hice jodidamente lo mismo hace años!

— ¡No soy tu, con un demonio! No puedo alejarme de todo así sin mas, no puedo dejar a mi familia, tengo un niño por Dios…

—Tengo a Nessie, imbécil o ¿olvidaste a mi hija?

Sam negó enterrando la cabeza en las palmas y se levantó de golpe— ¡No puedo! Jamás podré, no voy a decir nunca lo que quieres que diga, no soy así.

—Eres homosexual, Sam. Odias acostarte con mujeres, siempre que me entierro en ti me lo dices, siempre que te entierras en mí lo confirmas —el moreno perdió el color del rostro— no solo te haces daño tu al negarlo, le haces daño a Leah, a Seth, a tus padres. Si lo dices a tiempo va a ser difícil, pero empezaran a sanar, mientras mas esperes será peor, créeme.

— ¡Deja de hablar! —Se dio ligeros golpes en la sienes con los puños cerrados— deja de hablar, nunca voy a hacer eso, ¡Nunca! Prefiero morir antes que decirle algo a ellos. —Emmett suspiró y su corazón se llenó de tristeza, tristeza por él mismo y por Sam, lo amaba o pensó haberlo amado, pero ahora solo le producía una enorme y profunda lástima.

—Sam —el moreno levantó la mirada llena de terror y miedo, Emmett suspiró— vete a casa, Sam. Trata de vivir con lo que tienes, nunca serás feliz, pero trata de serlo.

El moreno se vio realmente derrotado, en su mente, Emmett se asombró porque todos (incluido él mismo) pensaba que la visita de Sam iba a destruirlo emocionalmente, pero la verdad había resultado todo lo contrario, sin proponérselo él había destruido emocionalmente a Sam.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando tomó su maleta, Emmett negó despacio.

—Yo lo siento mas por ti. —Fue como si Sam hubiera recibido un golpe. Asintió con la cabeza gacha y se marchó sin dejar ninguna huella detrás.

.

Bella estaba acostada de lado en su cama, no había escuchado toda la conversación, pero escuchó algunos de los gritos que se lanzaron, le pareció escuchar una puerta y se debatía entre salir a buscar a su primo o quedarse al marguen.

No tuvo que deliberar mucho porque pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un cuerpo enorme pero amoroso se acostó detrás de ella abrazándola, se giró despacio y enfrentó a su primo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Se encogió de hombros parcialmente.

—Siempre supe que no habría otra salida, pero imagino que mi corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de que me quisiera —sus ojos se aguaron y Bella se le acercó mucho abrazándolo.

—Lo siento. —Susurró.

—Yo también, Rachel —estaba tranquilo, pero Bella sabía que tenía el corazón roto.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Emmett le sonrió.

—Nada, mi Rach, estaré bien, solo debo sacarme esta resaca de encima y volver a mi rutina.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Emmett suspiró.

—Voy a entrenar. —Bella alzó las cejas.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Qué tiene?

—No tenías ¿resaca? —Soltó una risa.

—Todavía la tengo, pero tengo demasiada frustración encima como para quedarme quieto, voy a golpear un poco el saco, saltar la cuerda, sabes que el viejo Quill abre todos los días.

Bella rodó los ojos, — estás loco. Anda sácate la resaca entrenando, yo voy a sacar la mía durmiendo. —Emmett le besó el cabello antes de pararse, Bella lo tomó por el brazo.

—Te amo, ¿sabes eso? Pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar de tu lado. Siempre. —Emmett le dio una sonrisa triste y se agachó besando su frente.

—Yo también te amo, mi Rachel.

.

Emmett entró al gimnasio con seguridad, habían pasado apenas un par de semanas desde que había ido la última vez, de hecho había ido con Paul antes de que se pusiera estúpido al saber la presencia de Nessie.

—Hola Emmett —saludó el viejo Quill, el enfermero sonrió, iba vestido con pantalones deportivos y una sudadera de capucha gris claro.

—Hola Quill, ¿puedo entrenar, hoy?

—Puedes chico, el gimnasio es tuyo, apenas vinieron un par de personas hoy, así que puedes elegir hacer lo que quieras.

—Saltaré la cuerda un rato, necesito luego que sostengas el saco por mi —el viejo asintió.

—Lo tienes, chico. Solo avísame, estaré allá atrás con un hijo pródigo, no puede caminar así que nos enfocamos en sus brazos mientras.

Emmett asintió. — Si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

—Siempre. —Emmett había recomendado el gimnasio de 24 horas a varios pacientes del hospital, para fortalecer músculos, recibir clases de defensa personal o sacar cuerpo, el viejo Quill lo tenía en muy alta estima y siempre se ayudaban entre sí.

Por eso, luego de saltar la cuerda unas cincuenta veces, y que Quill le pidiera que le echara un vistazo a su nuevo/viejo cliente, que estaba levantando pesas mientras él atendía unas llamadas, lo hizo sin chistar. Cuando llegó al área de las pesas y lo vio no pudo evitarlo, una enorme carcajada salió de sus labios.

Jacob estaba acostado con una pesa a medio camino de alzarla, lo vio con real furia.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —Preguntó con esfuerzo audible, Emmett volvió a reír y vio al cielo.

—Te gustan los juegos sádicos, ¿no es así? —Jacob quiso enderezarse pero perdió el control de la pesa, Emmett corrió sosteniéndola justo antes de que se estrellara contra su pecho.

—No importa lo que hagas jugador, siempre cuidaré tu flanco. —Le hizo un guiño y Jacob gruñó de furia solo robándole otra risa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora me persigues? —Emmett colocó la pesa en su soporte y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Perseguirte? Este gimnasio queda a cinco minutos de mi departamento, debería preguntar, qué demonios haces tú tan lejos de tu casa.

Jacob suspiró, su rostro y pecho llenos de sudor— conozco a Quill desde hace años. Era amigo de… la familia.

—El viejo es buena gente, yo vengo aquí hace apenas dos años, ha ayudado a algunos pacientes del hospital —recordó como contrató a alguien que diera defensa personal cuando le contó de un caso de violación, el viejo le había dado las clases a la chica gratis— es buena gente.

—Sí, lo es —parpadeó enfocándolo, aun seguía acostado y visiblemente agotado.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres seguir entrenando, prometo no dejar caer la pesa en tu pecho —se distrajo un segundo en el pecho cubierto por una franelilla del jugador, estaba empapado de sudor, Jacob se revolvió incómodo haciéndolo enfocarse en su rostro otra vez.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Emmett suspiró.

—Estaba borracho, Jacob, los borrachos hacemos cosas estúpidas, lo siento —Jacob cerró los ojos y suspiró, Emmett esperó pacientemente pero esperó tanto que creyó que no le iba a contestar, cuando se resignó y estuvo a punto de irse, Jacob abrió los ojos y la boca.

—Es incómodo, no sé cómo comportarme después de…

—Vamos, Jake, solo fue un beso, nada del otro mundo, estoy seguro que puedes sobrevivir con eso, trátame como siempre lo has hecho y yo haré lo mismo.

— ¿No vas a sacarlo nunca a acotación?

—Si no quieres, jamás lo haré.

—No quiero, nadie puede enterarse. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? ¿Rachel? —Adoraba que la llamara así también.

—A Nadie —Jacob le creyó, se relajó de nuevo en la colchoneta y levantó la pesa.

—Entonces puedes ayudarme, somos amigos y los amigos hacen esto, ¿no?

—Claro —convino Emmett con un dejo de tristeza, solo que no podía ubicar si era por la ida de Sam o por el "solo amigos" de Jacob.

Mientras mantenía las manos debajo de la pesa para evitar algún accidente no pudo evitar recordar el beso. Quizás estaba borracho, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Jacob lo había besado de vuelta.


	12. Capítulo 12 Normal

**¡Hola! Como a veces les advierto antes de un capítulo, quiero contarles algo. Esta historia aunque por supuesto es de Ed y Bells siempre me caracterizo por hablar de otras parejas. En esta historia decidí cambiar un poco las parejas "convencionales" por su puesto si vieron la portada nueva saben a que me refiero, así que no me juzguen muy duro y tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo, estoy emocionada por escribir de estos dos pero eso no significa que descuide a nuestra pareja favorita, ¿ok?**

 **Los quiero y nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **Normal:**

La semana después de la salida a Beautiful Queen pasó sin muchos altibajos, Bella se mantuvo trabajando entre el hospital y el ático de Edward, estudiando y a veces practicando para cuando finalmente se cumpliera el plazo para consumar el trato.

Rodó los ojos mientras limpiaba algunos trastos en la cocina de su departamento antes de hacer algo de desayuno, había sido una tonta al decir que necesitaba dos semanas para consumar, debió haber dicho que esa noche era la ideal, pero se había negado. ¿Por qué? Sabía por qué… por estúpida.

Se encogió un poco cuando una ligera punzada en su vientre le dijo que había aplazado su cita con Edward no por estúpida sino por mujer, rodó los ojos de nuevo, había tenido razón en pedir esas dos semanas de plazo, aunque le doliera estaba segura que iba a querer repetir, por lo que era mejor deshacerse de sus asuntos femeninos.

—Solo que él se acuesta todos los días con alguien diferente y yo debo esperar, necesitada y cachonda. —Resopló otra vez, de unos días para acá le había dado por hablar sola, solo esperaba que su diarrea mental no le diera por salir cuando estaba acompañada.

—Es bueno saber que estás cachonda, primita. —Resopló, por supuesto que alguien tenía que oírla, no se molestó de un todo porque su primo estaba mas que acostumbrado a sus excentricidades locas.

—Sí, bueno —dijo y empezó a secar los trastes. Emmett se puso a su lado y tomó otra toalla.

— ¿Vas a donde él hoy? —Se limitó a asentir, Carlisle y él habían llegado un acuerdo en que el viejo se quedaría en casa hasta que quisiera marcharse, Bella estaba segura de que eso no ocurriría pronto, por lo que tenía trabajo para rato.

—No es como si te importa o me preguntaras, pero hoy no tengo guardia. —Bella asintió y le pasó otro traste. —Voy a quedarme aquí en casa. — frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Nada de salidas, algún club o algún trago o sexo ocasional? —Emmett le golpeó amistosamente con su cadera sonriendo.

—Nop, hoy me porto bien —Bella finalmente se giró a verlo, si ella había estado en estado "frustración" estos últimos días Emmett había estado en estado "prostitución" esos mismos días, tanto así que Bella ya había dejado de sorprenderse al encontrar chicos en su cocina tomándose su café en las mañanas. (Claro, Emmett le había comprado más café para compensar)

— ¿Decidiste finalmente superar a Sam? —Emmett rió y fue tan ligera que Bella decidió no molestarlo mas con sus conquistas diarias con tal de escucharlo reír así.

—Nadie supera a Sam, Rachel. —Frunció el ceño y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarlo.

—Siempre dices eso y no logro entenderlo, por Dios Emmett, tienes un amante diferente casi todos los días, ¿Cómo puede ser él tan bueno? —Negó tomando otra plato húmedo— no lo entiendo.

Emmett volvió a sonreír y Bella respiró al ver que no lo había hundido de nuevo en el despecho.

—Fue mi primera relación, Rach. Nadie supera la primera vez.

— ¿Él fue tu primera vez?

—No. Antes de él estuve con algunas chicas, pero Sam… —suspiró— Sam me enseñó a que me podían gustar los chicos, ¿sabes esas mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla? —No esperó respuesta— esas las sentí con Sam, fue mi primer beso con un chico, fue el primer chico que vi desnudo, al primero que toqué, al primero que probé —suspiró de nuevo— puede que no lo ame, pero eso que viví con él jamás se supera.

Bella lo observaba con detenimiento, Emmett sacudió la cabeza y se mantuvo atento a la tarea de secar.

—Eso es lo que quiero, ¿sabes? —Apenas la miró mientras tomaba ahora una taza— las mariposas, llegar a casa con alguien esperándote, amar a alguien mas que a ti mismo. —Suspiró y soltó una risa aligerando el ambiente— lo que quiere todo el mundo, ¿no? —Volvió a golpearla con su cadera.

Bella resopló alejándose del mostrador. — No. —Dijo cortante, ganándose un ceño fruncido de su primo. — No —repitió de nuevo— ni en un millón de años.

—Bella —Emmett sacudió la cabeza riéndose— todos queremos el amor en nuestras vidas.

—No —volvió a decir Bella— yo no quiero eso. ¿Depender tanto de alguien? ¿No poder vivir lo que tú quieres por pensar en el bienestar del otro? Estás loco, ¿Quién puede querer eso?

—Prima, no me veas así, créeme que te entiendo, eres joven y quieres experimentar, no tengo nada en contra de eso —hizo una mueca jocosa— pero es vacío prima, ¿crees que todos esos hombre que he traído alguna vez a casa merecen la pena? De la mayoría no recuerdo los nombres, eso no es bueno. No te reclamo que quieras experimentar porque para mí ha sido difícil alejarme de ello, pero tuve el amor bonito una vez y quiero tenerlo de nuevo, es increíble, Rachel.

—No —dijo la chica sin molestarse— no te critico que lo quieras en tu vida, me parece bien si tú lo quieres, pero he visto el otro lado Emm. Te vi despechado por Sam mas veces de las que recuerdas ahora, ¿en el colegio? Te destruiste y ¿tu divorcio con Rose? No me digas que no fue un golpe para tu corazón también. No me gusta eso, primo, no me parece bien el entregarse a un tercero en cuerpo y alma para que hagan lo que quieran contigo. Enamorarse hace eso, y no quiero eso en mi vida.

—Rachel.

—No me veas como una enferma, no es solo lo que te ha pasado a ti, mira a mis padres. ¿Crees que ellos son felices? Mi mamá me trata de manera diferente cuando papá no está cerca y eso no debería ser y no solo en lo que se refiera a mí, sé que ella no está de acuerdo con muchas cosas que él hace pero no le dice nada, no quiero eso, dejar de ser yo por el bienestar de un tercero que no tiene la más mínima consideración de hacer lo mismo por mí.

Emmett suspiró. — Se llama enamorarse, Rachel y no lo controlas, simplemente sucede.

—Pues yo seré la primera en controlarlo. Segunda en realidad. —Emmett frunció el ceño. — Edward —aclaró ella— él es el mejor ejemplo, no se ha enamorado, no tiene planes de hacerlo y le repugna la idea tanto como a mí.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Emmett alzó las cejas— ¿Prostituirte como Edward? ¿Tener clientes todas las noches?

Bella no lo vio a los ojos pero se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Bella —el tono de su voz era bajo pero autoritario.

—No te atrevas a sermonearme —se adelantó.

—No te atrevas a convertirte en una prostituta —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sería la primera virgen a la que acusan de prostituta.

—Bella, hablo en serio.

— ¿Si no, qué? —Se giró lo necesario para verlo cara a cara— ¿vas a darme clases de moral, primo? ¿Con cada hombre diferente que me consigo cada mañana aquí en esta misma cocina?

—No es lo mismo.

—Porque eres hombre.

— ¡Con un demonio, Bella! No puedes estar hablando en serio.

El timbre de la puerta sonó deteniendo la diatriba de los primos— ésta conversación no se ha terminado —Bella rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta que volvía a sonar.

—Tranquilízate por ahora primo, primero debo consumar mi trato con Edward para ver cómo voy a seguir.

—Maldita sea la hora en la que te di ese dinero. —Bella rodó los ojos aun manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios mientras abría la puerta.

— ¡Tía Bella! —Se sorprendió al ver a Nessie frente a ella, la pequeña pelirroja la veía con una sonrisa llena de emoción, Bella sonrió igual y la recibió cuando la chica se le lanzó a los brazos.

— ¡Dios! —Sonó con esfuerzo— estás enorme. —La chica rió apretándola un poco mas fuerte por el cuello.

—No sabía que iba a verte hoy, papá dijo que no estarías.

—Me tengo que ir al trabajo en un rato, pero podemos desayunar juntas. ¿Quieres? —La chica asintió emocionada, Bella le depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la bajó al suelo, la siguió con la vista y una sonrisa mientras gritaba _¡Papá, ya llegue!_

—Hola Bella —se giró para ver a la espectacular de siempre, Rosalie Hale.

—Hola Rose, es bueno verte, ¿Quieres pasar? —Se hizo a un lado, pero la rubia espectacularmente vestida con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta azul marido le negó amablemente.

—Solo vine a dejar a Nessie. Ehh ¿Emmett está? —Le llamó la atención que estuviera tan incómoda.

—Claro, ¿Quieres que le diga que salga? —La rubia pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de negar el enfermero se asomó con su hija cargada en la cadera como si no pesara nada.

—Esta chicuela me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, Rose. —La rubia vio de manera acusatoria a su hija que tan solo se encogió de hombros. Los primos se vieron con ceños fruncidos.

—Rachel, por favor lleva a Nessie adentro, ahora las alcanzo ¿sí? —Bella asintió y tomó de la cadera a la chica que no se veía para nada preocupada y se despidió de nuevo de su mamá y se alejó con su tía dentro del apartamento.

Emmett salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él. — ¿Qué pasa, Rose? —La rubia apretó sus manos nerviosamente, — Rosalie —se acercó tomándole las manos— Nessie se ve perfecta pero tú te estás desmoronando de miedo, me estás asustando, dime.

La rubia suspiró, — voy a casarme —Emmett parpadeó asombrado.

— ¿Félix? —Preguntó, ellos salían hacía casi un año pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan serio como para casarse, Rosalie asintió lentamente. — Felicidades —le dijo y la chica asintió pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, inmediatamente Emmett la tomó en sus brazos. — ¿Qué sucede, Rose? —la apretó cuando la chica empezó a sollozar. — Por Dios mi Rose, ¿dime a quien tengo que matar por hacerte llorar? —Y así sin más Rosalie pasó del llanto a la risa acuosa.

Emmett la separó de sí mismo y pasó los dedos por su rostro limpiando las mejillas de porcelana que tanto amó y aun quería profundamente, le sonrió tiernamente. — Cuéntame —le pidió.

—Voy saliendo para casa de mis padres, Félix me está esperando abajo. —Emmett abrió los ojos de más y suspiró.

— ¿Vas a pedirle su bendición? —La chica asintió para luego soltar una risita tonta.

—Félix está empeñado, quiere que papá entre conmigo a la iglesia. —Emmett parpadeó de nuevo entendiendo mas o menos a qué se refería el miedo de la rubia.

—Te vas a casar por la religión presbiteriana. —Sabía por Nessie que Félix predicaba una religión diferente a la de ellos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Te casaste por la católica conmigo. Tu papá como los míos y los de Bella son fanáticos, si aun quieren esconder que soy bisexual. Que seas divorciada, madre soltera y ahora te quieras casar en otra religión. —Sacudió la cabeza— entiendo porqué estás tan nerviosa.

—Me va a decir que no y va a humillarme frente a mi prometido.

— ¿Entonces para qué vas? —Suspiró.

—Félix me dice que no podemos empezar una vida nueva sin mis padres, quiere formar parte de mi familia, no puedo culparlo, si vieras la de él estarías fascinado, son muy unidos. —Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar, Emmett la atrajo a sus brazos de nuevo.

—Rose —besó su frente— nadie puede creer como es nuestra familia hasta que la conoce, ¿le has contado que están locos? —Asintió.

— ¿Y si me deja? —Se separó respirando profundo.

—Si te deja es un idiota, eres una mujer increíble, Rose, por dentro y por fuera. —Esta vez ella rió sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Tú me dejaste. —Emmett se retiró un paso y puso cómicamente sus brazos en sus caderas.

—Te informo que te dejé porque me gustan más otras cosas que tus cositas de niña —Rosalie rió sacudiendo la cabeza— en serio cielo, gracias a ti soy bisexual, amé a las mujeres por ti.

— ¿Gracias? —Dijo con toda la ironía del caso.

—De nada —Emmett le guiñó robándole otra risa, se palmeó la espalda en su mente por haberla hecho reír.

— ¿Cariño? —Se giraron al ver al tipo enorme que subía las escaleras— lo siento, estabas demorándote mucho y se está haciendo tarde.

—Lo siento, cariño —Rosalie se acercó a su prometido y se metió bajo su brazo, Félix colocó un dedo en su barbilla para subirle el rostro, ella intentó ocultarlo pero él no la dejó.

—Todo estará bien, Rose. Deja el miedo. —Ella asintió y giró a su ex esposo.

—Deséanos suerte. —Emmett se acercó de nuevo, compartió un abrazo con ella y un apretón de manos con él.

—Suerte y de nuevo felicidades —Félix asintió hacia él. —Puedo quedarme con Nessie todo el tiempo que necesiten, solo avísenme.

—Dudo que mis padres nos acepten por más de un par de días.

— ¿Se quedaran en la casa de ellos?

—No —contestó Félix— alquilé una habitación de hotel.

—Es mejor así —dijo el enfermero— van a ser mas herejes, pero tendrán más privacidad. Si me necesitan llámame. —Rosalie miró a su prometido, compartieron un par de miradas y luego ella asintió.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Emmett volvió a despedirse y se quedó un segundo mas en el pasillo una vez se marcharon. Rosalie iba a formar una familia nueva, estaba seguro que sería cuestión de poco tiempo para que Nessie tuviera un hermanito en camino, la rubia había decidido ser feliz. Suspiró. Él quería lo mismo, ¿era tan malo esperarlo?

Sacudió la cabeza y entró a la casa. — ¡¿Quién quiere panquecas con tocino?!

— ¡YO! —Gritó su hija y sonrió, podía ser que no tuviera pareja estable, pero su hija era un excelente puerto para sentir que su vida tenía sentido.

.

Al día siguiente Nessie se metió en la habitación de su papá y empezó a brincar en la cama.

—Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi —siguió hasta que él se despertó por completo.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto. —Parpadeó hasta que pudo enfocarla—¿Qué sucede, monita? ¿Tienes hambre? —la pelirroja negó con una sonrisa que le faltaba un diente, Emmett se sentó de golpe. — ¿Perdiste un diente? —La chica extendió su mano con una pieza blanca y pequeña con un puntito de sangre en ella.

— ¡Eso es increíble! —Abrazó a su chica— ¡Felicidades! —Nessie le dio el diente y él lo tomó con algo de asco aunque nunca perdió la sonrisa. — ¿Le contaste a Bella? —La chicuela asintió aun riéndose, se veía adorable con el espacio entre los dientes.

—Ella me ayudó a sacármelo.

— ¿Lo hizo?

— ¡Sí! Yo no quería pero ella me dijo que si la dejaba podíamos ir a pasear hoy. Mami no ha llamado así que aun estoy contigo, ¿podemos pasear?

—Ayer paseamos todo el día, pensé que hoy nos quedaríamos en casa. Es domingo.

—Vamos papá, no seas aburrido. Mi tía me dijo que tenía que ir a casa de su jefe a buscar algo que se le quedó y puede entonces acompañarnos, ¿podemos ir a los carritos?

Se refería al karting, a la niña le encantaba la velocidad, estaba seguro que terminaría conduciendo en la fórmula 1.

—A tu mamá no le gusta que manejes tan pequeña y lo sabes.

—Papá —rodó los ojos y se pareció terriblemente a su mamá, haciendo reír a Emmett— niños mas pequeños que yo manejan, en realidad es vergonzoso. —El enfermero rió sacudiendo la cabeza, Nessie que se imaginó una victoria sonrió mas amplio mostrando mas su hueco entre dientes.

—Está bien —Nessie empezó a brincar como loca, Emmett la tomó por las rodillas y la acostó sobre su pecho descubierto. — Quieta monita, aun no he comido y no tengo la energía suficiente para aguantarte.

— ¡Tienes mal aliento, papá! —Rió soltándola y viendo como corría fuera del cuarto. — ¡Iremos a los carritos, tía!

.

Se suponía que Emmett y Nessie esperarían abajo a que Bella los alcanzara pero se vieron los tres en ascenso al ático, Emmett miraba acusatoriamente a su hija mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

—Te dije que fueras al baño antes de salir.

— ¡Y fui! —Se defendió mientras seguía balanceándose sobre sus pies, Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, beberte tres vasos enormes de batido de fresa no fue una buena idea. —Bella rió viéndolos discutir.

—Ya estamos aquí, Emm, busco mi celular que dejé anoche mientras Nessie va al baño y listo, no pasa nada. —Rodó los ojos continuando el ascenso al ático.

— ¡Buenas! —Gritó Bella al entrar a la sala, la chica se movía ya cómicamente.

Tanto Edward como Carlisle salieron de la cocina con sendas tazas de café, Bella los saludó con un beso en la mejilla y ambos vieron asombrados a la chica de ocho que bailaba sobre sus pies.

—Hola chicos, les presento a la hija de Emmett, Renessme, aunque todos la llamamos Nessie. —Ambos hombres la vieron sorprendidos, puesto no tenían idea de que el enfermero tuviera una hija.

—Hola —dijo la chica— en verdad necesito hacer pis. —Los dos hombres se rieron y Edward señaló al pasillo.

—Ultima puerta a la derecha, pequeña. Ve.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada— ¡Gracias! —y soltándose de su papá huyó hacia donde le habían indicado.

— ¡No toques nada, monita!

— ¡No lo haré, papi!

Bella se volteó a Edward, — ¿Pusiste a cargar mi celular? —El gigoló asintió.

—Está en la cocina. —Señaló y la vio perderse por ahí.

— ¿Voy a ser el único que se asombre por saber que tienes una hija, Emmett? —El enfermero soltó una risa.

—No la oculto, Car, pero tampoco voy divulgando de ella. Su mamá y yo nos divorciamos hace ya algunos años, este fin de semana se queda conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A alguien más le parece esto raro? —Edward se sentó a su lado.

—Al parecer solo a ti, padre. —Le sonrió al enfermero— hermosa tu niña.

—Lo sé, pero gracias. —Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde la llevan? —Emmett rió contándoles del diente perdido y de la promesa de ir a los "carritos"

.

Cuando Nessie terminó de hacer pis, se lavó las manos y salió secándoselas en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Cuando se vio en el pasillo se sintió un poco perdida, había muchas puertas y no veía el pasillo por el que había entrado. Caminó con cautela y observó muchas puertas cerradas. ¿Por qué ese lugar tenía tantas puertas? Era un laberinto.

Encontró una parcialmente abierta y volteando hacia atrás viendo que nadie la perseguía entró. Era una habitación, la cama estaba desecha y de las paredes guindaban algunos posters enmarcados.

—Seahawks —leyó la niña en voz alta— campeones. —se giró y encontró una fotografía.

— ¿Quién eres? —Soltó un gritito y se giró para encontrar un hombre moreno, apoyado en unas muletas vestido con ropa sudada y deportiva. — No quise asustarte, soy Jacob, este es mi cuarto.

—Hola Jacob, yo soy Nessie.

— ¿Nessie es tu nombre? —La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Mi papá dice que de pequeña era un monstruito, me pusieron así por el de la laguna.

— ¿Y tu mamá estuvo de acuerdo? —se apoyó en el escritorio manteniendo distancia para no asustarla.

—Mi papá es muy convincente —se encogió de nuevo de hombros— ¿Qué le pasa a tu pie? — Señaló indiscretamente a sus muletas.

—Me lastimé un tobillo, tengo que usar estas hasta que se arregle.

— ¿Se va a arreglar solo? —Jacob rió.

—No, estoy trabajando en ello.

— ¿Hace cuanto pasó?

—Un par de meses.

— ¿Por qué no te has curado entonces?

—Porque hace no mucho que empecé a tratarla.

La chica frunció el ceño— ¿no querías caminar? —Jacob rió pasándose la mano por el rostro.

—Por supuesto que quiero caminar.

—No entiendo. Si querías caminar ¿Por qué no empezaste antes? —Jacob negó de nuevo, por más que lo intentara no iba a ganar el argumento con esta chica que no tenía idea de quién era.

—Cosas de adultos. —Sonrió cuando la chica rodó los ojos.

—Todos los adultos dicen eso cuando no quieren que los niños nos entrometamos en sus asuntos.

—Eso no es cierto, solo que no sé cómo explicarte. —La chica siguió fisgoneando las paredes.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Señaló la fotografía que había visto antes.

—Ese de ahí —se le acercó para señalarlo— es Edward, mi mejor amigo. —La chica asintió.

— ¿Y este? —Señaló al otro hombre.

Jacob suspiró— ese es mi papá, la foto es de cuando gané el campeonato de fútbol. Fue el año que nos graduamos. —Mantenía la foto ahí pero casi nunca la veía, esa vez fue la última que su papá siquiera le habló.

—A este lo conocí afuera —dijo la chica sacándolo del recuerdo doloroso de su padre mientras señalaba a Edward— tenía que hacer pis y él me dijo donde quedaba el baño. —Jacob la vio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ambos vivimos aquí.

— ¿Son novios? —El moreno palideció.

—No. No lo somos, ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Viven juntos. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Somos amigos y compañeros de piso.

—Ahhh. Ok —volvió a encogerse de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. Jacob se sintió aun más caluroso de lo que su entrenamiento le había hecho.

— ¿Quién me dijiste que era tu papá? —Necesitaba saber de dónde había salido la chica.

—No te lo dije. —Jacob sonrió pasando la mano por su rostro, la chica era, muy inteligente.

—No, no lo hiciste, ¿Quién es?

Fue a responder pero alguien la llamó del pasillo— monita ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Aquí papi! —Jacob se quedó estático al escuchar la voz. Emmett asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Nessie? Te dije que no tocaras nada.

— ¡Y no lo hice! ¿Verdad que no toqué nada, Jacob?

Vio su carita asustada y le pareció adorable— no tocaste nada, Nessie.

Emmett abrió bien la puerta y señaló hacia el pasillo— Ve. —La chica salió corriendo— ¡No corras! —inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo y como sabía que su papá no la estaba viendo rodó teatralmente los ojos, Emmett sonrió a la espalda de su niña. — No me tuerzas los ojos. — Le reprendió, riéndose cuando la chica se volteó asombrada.

—No sabía que tenías una hija. —Se giró al jugador y se fijó que estaba traspirando por estar entrenando.

—Sí — suspiro. —Vive con su mamá, este fin de semana se quedó conmigo.

—Es hermosa. —Sonrió y lo vio a los ojos.

—Sí, lo es, se parece a mí, pero su mamá es excepcionalmente hermosa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Emmett soltó una risita y pasó los dedos por el borde de sus labios.

—Pregúntame.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que sea que estás pensando. Pregúntame.

—No tengo nada que preguntarte.

—Jacob.

— ¿Fue un accidente? —Señaló por donde se había ido la chica. Emmett suspiró.

—Me acosté con su mamá sin ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso con ella, digamos que fue inesperado.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Ambos teníamos dieciocho.

— ¿Cómo lo manejaste?

—Como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Casándome con su mamá.

— ¿Eres casado? —Se le escuchó realmente sorprendido, Emmett rió.

—No, ya no lo soy, nos divorciamos hace algunos años.

Jacob pasó las manos por su cabello corto y suspiró audiblemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Emmett.

—Eres un ser insólito.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—No tengo idea. Solo sé que eres una persona totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginé.

—Todos tenemos capas, Jacob. Mostramos lo que queremos que los demás vean, soy divertido cuando puedo serlo, promiscuo cuando lo necesito, padre cuando ella me necesita —señaló afuera— enfermero cuando estoy de servicio, que me veas seguido no significa que me conoces.

—Lo sé, solo que tu vida parece ser muy versátil. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Solo hay una vida, Jake. Me gustaría que para cuando la mía se agote pueda saber que la viví plenamente.

—Lo haces ver como si fuera muy fácil.

—Lo es. Cuando dejas de preocuparte por lo que te rodea, se vuelve fácil.

Inmediatamente el jugador subió sus defensas— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo. La vida es una sola Jacob, ¿Qué más da lo que decidas hacer con ella? mientras seas feliz y autentico contigo mismo nada a tu alrededor importa. Yo decidí divorciarme y criar a mi hija como lo estoy haciendo. Su mamá se va a casar pronto y va a tratar que sus padres la acompañen a pesar de que no lo aprueban, sin embargo, ella decidió ser feliz. Bella está empeñada en pagar por una relación —rió sacudiendo la cabeza— Edward hace lo que hace y no lo esconde de nadie, Carlisle y él estaban hablando de eso justo ahora. Estoy seguro que mucha gente no aprueba nuestras decisiones pero nos rodeamos de aquellos que sí las apoyan.

— ¿Y según tú, de que estoy huyendo? —Emmett suspiró.

—No te conozco lo suficiente, pero creo que el futbol no es tu vida.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Usas tu herida de excusa para no volver.

—Eso no es cierto, amo jugar.

—Como te dije, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero si no es al futbol que temes regresar es a algo que no quieres enfrentar con el futbol.

—Simplemente… estoy cansado.

— ¿De jugar?

—No… —suspiró— no soy tan valien… —se detuvo cuando Nessie gritó nada elegante desde la sala. El jugador rió— será mejor que vayas.

—Si —se despidió— prometí llevarla a los carritos.

— ¿Carritos?

—Karting —Jacob rió asintiendo.

—Que se diviertan.

—Gracias.

—Te… ¿Te veré dónde Quill?

—Seguro.

—Hasta luego, Emmett.

—Nos vemos, Jake.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —Bella le preguntó a su primo colocándose justo a su lado, Nessie iba por la tercera vuelta en la pista de karting.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Has estado muy callado.

Le sonrió a su prima y la atrajo hacia sí con un abrazo— solo pensando, pequeña —besó su frente.

— ¿Sam? —Se aventuró a preguntar, Emmett soltó una risa.

—Dios, no.

Bella se giró lo necesario para verlo a los ojos, pero Emmett mantenía la vista en su chica que estaba compitiendo con un muchacho por el primer lugar.

—Emmett.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

— ¿Estás bien?

—De maravilla.

—Estás diferente.

— ¿Diferente cómo?

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

Emmett parecía aun distraído. — Vamos Nessie. —Aupó bajito a su hija que intentaba pasar al chico en la última curva.

—Emmett.

—Estoy bien primita, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, solo preocúpate por tu sobrina que está a punto de patearle el trasero a un chico mayor que ella. —Bella de inmediato puso atención a la pista y se fijó que Emmett tenía razón, parándose de puntitas aplaudió y vitoreó a Nessie que efectivamente ganó la carrera.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! —Gritó Emmett y empezó a caminar a la línea de triunfo cuando tuvo que acelerar el paso al ver que Nessie se salía del carrito y lanzaba furiosa su casco al suelo y se lanzaba en pos del chico contra el que competía.

— ¡Wow! ¡wow! —La chica estaba encima del muchacho dándole golpes en la cabeza. — ¡Monita ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

— ¡Este idiota casi me saca del carril! —Bella ayudó a levantar al otro chico que se veía francamente aterrado del ataque de Nessie. Los cuidadores de la atracción se acercaron corriendo.

—Nessie no puedes ir golpeando a la gente así.

— ¡Claro que puedo si me provocan! Querías sacarme del canal. ¿No podías soportar que una chica te ganara?

—Yo no quería, fue… fue un accidente, lo siento.

Emmett tuvo que aguantar a la chica mas fuerte mientras pataleaba con pies y manos como una araña.

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó Emmett colocando a su hija de pie frente a él.

—Papá, él…

—No quiero oírlo, Renessme. —La chica de inmediato se quedó en silencio, pocas veces su papá la llamaba por su nombre completo. — Discúlpate con él. —La chica abrió los ojos y la boca indignada por la petición de su papá, Emmett no la dejó continuar. — Discúlpate —Se odió a sí mismo cuando los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento —murmuró, vio a su papá que le fruncía el ceño, rodó los ojos y habló más fuerte volviéndose hacia el chico desconocido— Lo siento.

—Está bien —respondió el chico que sorpresivamente estaba sonriendo ahora.

Emmett torció los ojos. — Vámonos.

Se encaminaron al estacionamiento y cuando la puso en su asiento trasero y cerró la puerta Bella lo veía con cejas alzadas. Emmett tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—Es todo un personaje mi hija, Rachel. —Bella rió.

—Pensé que en algún momento en el futuro me iba a llamar para que la ayudara a colarse a una fiesta, pero ahora pienso que va a llamarme para que le pague la fianza para salir de la cárcel.

Emmett rodó los ojos— súbete al auto, Rachel. —Esta vez Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.

Rosalie regresó esa tarde hinchada y sonrosada de todo lo que había llorado en casa de sus padres, Emmett la abrazó ofreciéndose quedarse con Nessie mas tiempo si lo necesitaba, pero Rosalie le confirmó que necesitaba a su hija a su lado ya que sus padres no iban a estarlo en el matrimonio. Emmett estaba furioso pero trató de no mostrárselo a su ex esposa y a su hija mientras las despedía.

Quiso olvidarse de todo con un trago y fue a un bar cerca de casa, como era costumbre un chico se le acercó para ordenarle un trago, era guapo y le iba bien la distracción, pero al verlo simplemente negó.

Así pasó otra semana de vida, trabajo, casa, llamadas a Nessie, visitas a Rose y Nessie y trabajo nuevamente. El sábado siguiente cuando caía la tarde estaba en la sala bebiendo un poco de té caliente mientras veía algún infomercial.

—Ok. Ya me estoy preocupando —apartó la mirada de una aspiradora supuestamente mágica para observar a su prima.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Tú —se cruzó de brazos— has estado todos estos días distraído y dentro de ti mismo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Emmett sonrió— estoy bien primita y para tu información estar dentro de mí mismo es un viaje memorable, o por lo menos eso me han dicho. —Bella reprimió una mueca de asco.

—Demasiada información. —Emmett soltó una carcajada y le ofreció sentarse a su lado, se acurrucaron viendo ahora una máquina de hacer abdominales.

—Enserio —dijo Bella al rato— ¿estás bien? No me he encontrado con amantes errantes buscando café en la mañana y has estado entrenando demasiado últimamente.

Besó su frente— no he tenido ánimos de buscar amantes errantes y entrenar ayuda a cansarme, así que no te preocupes porque haga combustión espontánea —Bella asintió— y estoy preocupado por Rosalie, la pobre le pegó de más que su familia no la quiera acompañar a su boda.

—Nuestros padres apestan a veces.

—Seh. Mi papá murió, pero con tío Charlie es más que suficiente.

—Dímelo a mí —se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Rosalie me pidió algo —Bella se giró a verlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que la entregue en la iglesia. —Bella parpadeó enderezándose en el sofá.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Por supuesto que la voy a entregar, no es como su pudiera decirle que no.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan melancólico?

—Me puse a pensar en el futuro y esas cosas, ella siguió adelante y no puedo evitar pensar en querer lo mismo.

—Emmett…

—No me digas nada, sé que no piensas igual de las relaciones y de las familias, supongo que me puse nostálgico.

— ¿Extrañas tu vida de casado? —Emmett soltó una risa seguido de un suspiro.

—Rose y yo no estábamos destinados el uno al otro, pero la vida de casado nunca fue mala, nos divertimos, nos quisimos, no puedo evitar extrañarlo, la vida de soltero tiene su encanto, por supuesto, pero… es vacía.

—No puedo terminar de creerte.

—Tendrás que vivirlo, primita. No me mal interpretes, entiendo tu posición y soy el primero que te impulsa a que vivas y experimentes, pero supongo que llegué a una etapa en lo que necesito es tranquilidad. —Se encogió— quiero una familia.

—Aunque no piense igual, no creo que sea tonto o estúpido que quieras una familia, te mereces una, o por lo menos te mereces el amor, eres bueno.

—Gracias —le besó la frente— tengo que salir —se puso de pie— voy a entrenar un rato ¿me acompañas?

—No, gracias, hoy tengo planes. —Emmett le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Planes? —Bella alzó las cejas cómicamente. — ¿Qué planeas, loquilla?

—No es mi culpa que esta semana hayas tenido la cabeza en tu trasero y no te hayas dado cuenta de todo lo que he hecho. —Emmett frunció el ceño y la observó mejor.

—Te arreglaste el cabello —Bella asintió y le enseñó sus uñas— ¿mani y pedi? —Asintió, Emmett frunció mas el ceño— no voy a mirar, pero ¿te depilaste? —Bella volvió a asentir despacio— perra, ¿Te acuestas hoy con Edward? —La sonrisa de Bella fue enorme mientras asentía rápidamente. — ¿Hoy? —La chica volvió a asentir. — ¡Oh Por Dios! —Emmett saltó con euforia.

— ¡Sí! —Bella gritó poniéndose de pie y dando saltitos con él.

—Dios… ¿necesitas algo? ¿Condones o algo así?

—Empecé con la píldora —él alzó las cejas indicándole que no era suficiente, ella rodó los ojos. — Todo está listo, no te preocupes. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Dios, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Has estado ocupado, por eso te lo dije. Voy a necesitar hablar contigo después. —Se vio un poco nerviosa.

—Eso júralo, necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles. Espérate. ¿Van a hacerlo en el ático? —Bella negó.

—Vamos a un hotel, Edward me dijo que no me preocupara por eso.

—Claro, claro… Dios, no puedo creer que finalmente lo vayas a hacer.

—Yo tampoco. —Pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la chica lo tranquilizó un poco.

.

Cuando entró al gimnasio no se sorprendió al ver a Jacob levantando algunas pesas.

— ¿Sabías que hoy nuestros pichones consuman su extraña relación? —Jacob soltó una risa.

—Sí, Edward no podía dejar de alardear sobre ello. —Emmett rodó los ojos y se puso a estirar los músculos.

— ¿Saliste de casa por eso?

—Algo así, Carlisle no dejaba de decirle que se comportara y que si le hacía daño o perdía a su enfermera iba a matarlo. —Emmett rió.

—En verdad esos dos están locos, aun no puedo creer que sean tan abiertos en su relación.

— ¿Cierto? Jamás creo que pudiera ser tan comunicativo con mis relaciones.

—Yo soy comunicativo, pero no a esos niveles. —Jacob rió ciertamente Emmett era bastante comunicativo, sus últimos días en el gimnasio había sido testigo de sus avances y retrocesos con mujeres y hombres con los que a veces coqueteaba.

Cuando Emmett observó como Jacob lo veía interactuar con su ambiente le dijo riendo que cuando quisiera algunas clases estaba mas que dispuesto a dárselas. A lo que el jugador rió sacudiendo la cabeza y declinando amablemente su oferta.

Se ayudaron a completar la rutina de ejercicios a la que estaban mas o menos acostumbrados, tanto Emmett como Jacob encontraron una manera de sentirse a gusto con la compañía del otro.

—Estás mucho mejor del tobillo, ¿Cómo van las terapias con Emily?

—Bastante bien, ya puedo dar algunos pasos sin las muletas, no me duele, pero ella me dice que no puedo exagerar.

—Eso es cierto, es bueno si no recaes, el tejido cicatrizado es una perra.

—Sí, aun lo recuerdo.

Quill se unió a ellos por un rato, riendo y contando anécdotas de Jacob cuando era un chico y de cómo fue su primer cliente cuando se mudó a la ciudad y abrió ese gimnasio, el moreno casi se sonrojó por ser el centro de atención pero continuó con sus ejercicios sin inmutarse o participar en la conversación.

Emmett lo vio dando un par de pasos y le mostró unos pulgares arriba al verlo caminar derecho y aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

—Deberíamos celebrar. —Jacob frunció el ceño. Ya se habían duchado (en cabinas y a tiempo diferente)

— ¿Celebrar qué? —Pasó la camisa sobre su pecho desnudo y tomó sus zapatos para colocárselos.

—Que puedas caminar sin muletas. —Jacob rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo exagerar.

—Podemos ir a tomarnos un trago, estarás sentado la mayor parte del tiempo. Puedes llevar tus muletas por si te cansas.

—No me provoca un trago, no soy de beber mucho, hace que las personas pierdan sus sentidos.

—No si bebes nada mas lo suficiente.

—Nunca fui bueno sabiendo cuanto era suficiente, por lo que prefiero no beber en absoluto. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos comer entonces, la verdad muero de hambre. —Jacob suspiró, también moría de hambre.

—No lo sé. —Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos Jake, solo seremos dos tipos comiendo, nadie pensará lo contrario, puedo hasta comportarme como un hombrecito para que no te vean extraño. —Jacob lo vio a los ojos y entonces soltó una carcajada.

—Puedes ser quien eres Emmett, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias —respondió y no lo dijo con sarcasmo, sino con bastante sinceridad. —Pero ¿vamos a comer entonces?

—Pudiéramos pedir para llevar. Podemos comer en el ático. —Emmett se desinfló un poco.

—Claro. —No pudo ocultar su frustración, Jacob intentó explicarle pero Emmett colgó su bolso en su hombro y salió de los vestidores.

Pensó que se marcharía y dejaría solo, cuando salió de vestidores se despidió de Quill que estaba en la oficina lleno de papeles y se sorprendió al ver que Emmett lo esperaba fuera del gimnasio.

—Pensé que te habías marchado.

— ¿Pizza o mexicano? —Ignoró su comentario mientras estaba metido en una aplicación de comida para llevar en su celular.

—Pizza —suspiró Jacob.

—Pizza será —marcó algunas teclas mas en su celular— listo, dos pizzas familiares, una meat lovers y otra de cheese lovers masa gruesa.

—Excelente —contestó Jacob— ¿manejaste? Porque yo vine en taxi. —Emmett señaló su camioneta ambos caminaron hasta ella. El viaje fue silencioso exceptuando el rock clásico que Emmett había colocado. El enfermero tenía buen gusto en música, eso no podía ocultarlo.

Se consiguieron con el chico repartidor bajo el edificio, Jacob le dio propina al saber que Emmett había pagado ya por el teléfono y saludando al portero se adentraron en el ascensor.

—Emmett —llamó el jugador— Carlisle está solo en casa, no quise demorarme de más en el gimnasio, por eso te dije que pidiéramos para llevar, no por nada más.

Emmett intentó ocultar una sonrisa pero tomó una respiración profunda.

—Me quitaste un peso de encima, es difícil cuando pareciera que la gente se avergüenza de ti.

—No me avergüenzo de ti.

—Pero tampoco es que te agrado mucho, ¿no es así? —Jacob respiró profundo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No es que no me agrades, solo me parece tu modo de vida algo… ¿liberal? —Emmett rió.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero como le dije a Bella, la vida es una sola, no puedes intentar agradarles a todos, vas a terminar volviéndote loco si lo haces.

— ¿Tú eres así?

—Claro —se encogió de hombros— todo aquel que me conoce sabe de mis excentricidades como si sexualidad, jamás la oculto, ni siquiera de mi hija. —Jacob rió.

—Ella me preguntó si Edward y yo éramos novios —Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada.

—La homosexualidad no es algo extraño para ella, tiene que lidiar con su papá. —Se encogió de hombros— es normal.

—Normal. —Saboreo la palabra.

—Normal, moderno, como quieras ponerlo. Todo es normal si lo ves como normal.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo, el ascensor seguía subiendo.

— ¿Piensas en él? —Preguntó Emmett.

— ¿Pienso en qué?

—El beso.

—Creí que estabas borracho.

—Estaba borracho pero no muerto. —Emmett se acercó al panel de botones y marcó el botón de parada.

—Emmett. —lo vio colocar las cajas de pizzas sobre su bolso del gimnasio.

—No voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar.

—Quedamos en que no íbamos hablar de eso.

—Seh, tienes razón pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y necesitaba saber si a ti te pasaba lo mismo.

—Emmett, soy un hombre.

—Yo también lo soy, Jake, por lo menos la última vez que lo comprobé.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no eres homosexual?

—No me gusta esa palabra.

—Está bien, te preguntaré de manera diferente. ¿Te gustan los hombres? ¿Las mujeres? ¿Los dos?

—Emmett, me estoy sintiendo incómodo con esta conversación.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé, solo sé que ese beso que te di me ha dejado bastante confundido, soy de los que besa, Jacob. Mucho, pero también soy de los que olvida, y por alguna razón no he podido olvidarte, intenté hacerlo, pasé noches y días buscando algo que me hiciera olvidar, pero no pude. No sé porqué, pero me encuentro todos los días con Emily para preguntarle por tu progreso, no entro a tus terapias porque sé que te incomoda, pero espero con ansias volver al gimnasio porque ahí sí puedo hablarte.

—Lamento hacerte sentir así, pero no fue igual para mí, como dijiste… estabas borracho, los borrachos hacen cosas estúpidas.

—Es cierto, yo estaba borracho, pero tú no.

— ¿Eso qué importa?

—Me devolviste el beso. —El moreno palideció.

—Eso no es verdad, estabas borracho. —Repitió— ¿Cómo podrías darte cuenta de algo?

—Estaba borracho, no muerto. —Se le acercó un poco, Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Aléjate. Por favor, aléjate.

—No voy hacerte daño. —Dio otro paso— solo quiero saber cómo te sientes con respecto a mí.

—Somos amigos, eso es todo.

—Eres amigo de Edward y estoy seguro que ésta atracción no la tienes con él.

—A…—el jugador tomó aire— ¿atracción?

—Me siento atraído por ti, Jacob, siempre lo he estado, pero te empeñabas en rechazarme por lo que llegué a pensar que no me querías, pero…

— ¿Pe… pero qué? —Siguió retrocediendo y su espalda pegó del espejo del ascensor el agarre en sus muletas era mortal.

—Pero te besé y me correspondiste el beso, amé como se sintieron tus labios contra los míos.

—No… no…—Pero no sabía que mas decir, Emmett se encontraba justo frente de él, el enfermero era apenas unos centímetros mas alto que él.

Emmett levantó una mano y la colocó justo sobre su corazón, Jacob soltó un jadeo por el contacto.

—No puedes negar que te sientes atraído por mí. Así como yo no puedo negarlo tampoco.

—Que… —Jacob tomó un profundo y tembloroso suspiro— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —Emmett levantó un lado de su boca en media sonrisa y lo vio fijamente.

—No sé, Jake, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

—Yo no soy…—Pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando pegó sus labios contra los de él, jadeó, no pudo hacer mucho mas, Emmett aprovechó y delicadamente se adentró en sus labios.

—Bésame —pidió contra sus labios— nadie va a verte, solo somos tu y yo, demuéstrame que no soy nada o que soy algo, bésame o aléjame Jacob, esta es una oportunidad única.

Se vieron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Jacob soltó las muletas haciendo un estrépito cuando pegaron contra el suelo, entonces agarró la franela de Emmett y calzó sus labios con los de él. Un gemido salió de alguno de los pechos y el frenesí comenzó.

Manos fuertes y brazos musculosos se abrazaron y se exploraron, cabellos rapados fueron acariciados, lenguas rozadas y respiraciones compartidas.

Se separaron un segundo para recuperar el aliento, Emmett lo veía con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas.

—Si estuviera seguro de que estás listo, bajaría esos pantalones tuyos y te comiera por completo. —Jacob se ahogó con una respiración y Emmett se rió un poco. —Tranquilo campeón, pasos de bebés para nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó mientras lo veía pisar de nuevo el botón del ascensor y éste reanudaba su ascenso.

—Nosotros, campeón, no sé que me depara el destino contigo pero, demonios quiero averiguarlo. —Se agachó recogiendo las pizzas y el bolso, luego se acercó mucho a él mientras el ascensor daba el característico _ding_ anunciando su llegada al ático, Emmett lo vio a los ojos y subió una ceja, Jacob aun pegado a los espejos soltó una respiración profunda, el enfermero se le acercó y le besó delicadamente los labios, Jacob se vio frunciendo los propios correspondiéndole, se sintió un poco culpable cuando se encontró con la sonrisa hermosa de Emmett.

Abrió la boca pero Emmett le dio otro pico callándolo— no digas nada campeón, muero de hambre, comamos y no digas nada aun.

Suspiró asintiendo. Y sintió sus piernas y manos de gelatina cuando les exigió algo de respuesta motora, Emmett entró al ático como si fuera su casa.

— ¡Car, cariño, estamos en casa! —Jacob no pudo evitar reír, Emmett volvía a hacer el mismo juguetón, solo esperaba que él pudiera ser el mismo también. Pasó los dedos por sus labios hinchados y supo que jamás lo sería.

— ¡Jake! —Se puso en alerta de inmediato y soltando las muletas corrió a la cocina que fue donde lo escuchó, cuando entró no podía creer lo que veía, la silla de ruedas de Carlisle estaba tirada en el suelo y su querido y adorado viejo estaba pálido y tirado en el suelo, las cajas de pizzas estaban tiradas en el mesón y Emmett se encontraba arrodillado a su lado verificando los signos vitales de Carlisle.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé, llama al 911 —no tuvo que repetirlo, sacó su celular y mientras llamaba le pedía al Dios con el que había discutido años atrás que no se llevara a este padre que le quedaba.


	13. Capítulo 13 Pausa

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Pausa:**

— ¿Estás listo? —Edward acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo de su vestier, se giró sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

—Ya casi, ¿Bella se fue? —Sabía que se había ido, pero los nervios le hicieron hacer la estúpida pregunta, Jacob pareció entender su estado de ánimo y sonrió.

—Sí, se fue hace más de media hora, pero sabías eso. —Edward respiró profundo.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy nervioso? —Otra risa.

—No necesitas decírmelo, Ed. —El gigoló se alejó del espejo y caminó hasta sentarte en el borde de la cama.

—No sé porque estoy así. En realidad es estúpido. —Jacob se sentó a su lado.

—No es estúpido —se encogió de hombros— Rachel es tu amiga, cuando los amigos cruzan la línea del sexo, las cosas no vuelven a ser normales, es perfectamente lógico que estés nervioso.

Edward frunció el ceño y se giró a verlo— lo haces ver como que Bella me tiene en la friendzone, ni ella ni yo tenemos sentimientos románticos por nosotros. —Jacob respiró profundo rodando los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero no me digas que ustedes no son amigos y dime si no te va a parecer raro tenerla por aquí después de que la viste desnuda.

—Hago esto todos los días, Jake.

—Pero jamás vez a tus clientes o tratas con ellas a diario.

—Eres pésimo tranquilizando los nervios ¿sabías? —Jacob soltó una risa.

—Lo siento —sacudió la cabeza— solo que me angustia tu situación y la de Rachel, espero que esto les salga bien.

— ¿Por qué la llamas Rachel? —A pesar de que en verdad tenía la duda, quería también cambiar de tema. Jacob negó con una sonrisa.

—Algo de un programa de televisión.

—Emmett también la llama así —sacudió la cabeza poniéndose de pie nuevamente, tenía que ponerse los zapatos— tu y él tienen bastante en común.

Jacob enderezó la espalda a la defensiva— sí, claro, veíamos las mismas series, somos almas gemelas —rodó los ojos, Edward se asomó por la puerta del vestier.

—No porque vean las mismas series, tonto. Piensan igual a veces, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Ustedes dos son bastante parecidos. —Jacob sintió sus orejas calentarse.

—Tengo que marcharme, iré a entrenar un rato.

Edward se perdió por completo el cambio de humor de su amigo, — no puedes dejar al viejo solo. Bella va a estar conmigo hasta muy tarde, no va a venir hoy. —Jacob ya estaba en la puerta.

—Serán solo un par de horas, le traeré comida. —Y sin mas se marchó, dejándolo solo en su habitación.

.

—Jacob se marchó —escuchó decir a su padre en lo que pisó la sala.

—Sí, me comentó que iba a entrenar.

—Es bueno que lo haga, ya es hora de que deje esas dantescas muletas —Edward sonrió.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí solo? —Se agachó frente a la silla de ruedas— Jacob dijo que no se demoraba mucho, pero puedo esperar a que regrese a Bella no le va a importar.

Carlisle lo vio directamente a los ojos y frunció los labios— a pesar de que odio lo que vas a hacerle a mi chica, no puedes hacerla esperar, Dios me perdone pero creo que esa chica lo desea mas que tú. —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No hay nada malo con tener sexo, padre.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero ¿Bella? —Sus cejas se alzaron cómicamente— ¿Por qué no dijiste que no? Ella es demasiado dulce para contratarte, cualquier chico estaría más que feliz de quererla como se merece.

—En eso tienes razón, pero la que no quiere la parte del cariño es ella. Papá me negué demasiadas veces, créeme.

Carlisle hizo una mueca con fastidio— lo sé, lo sé. Yo mismo intenté persuadirla esta misma mañana, ¿Sabes que me dijo? —Edward negó aun sonriendo— _patrañas_ , eso fue lo que me dijo. —Soltó una carcajada.

—Bella es un personaje, para ser tan inexperta, sabe lo que quiere y quiere controlar toda la situación.

—Pero me sigue pareciendo mal que pague por sexo. —Edward suspiró— aunque sea contigo. —Soltó una risita.

—Te voy a contar algo —dijo en voz baja como si fuera un secreto, Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante para poder escucharlo— no voy a cobrarle —inmediatamente se echó para atrás para verle bien la cara.

— ¿Me estás hablando enserio? —Asintió a su padre— ¿pero no vas a tener una relación con ella? —Negó despacio— lo vas a hacer como un ¿favor? —Hizo una mueca meneando la cabeza.

—Eso suena mal, como la amiga fea y desgarbada que no consigue alguien que le haga el favor, Bella no es nada de eso. Teme que los sentimientos le jodan la experiencia, quiere estar con un experto —Carlisle rodó los ojos— así que voy a asegurarme que tenga todo lo que quiere, es el deber de los amigos.

—Sí claro, dime que no te mueres por ver su trasero desnudo —Edward soltó una risa y luego respiró profundo.

—Si no soy yo lo va a hacer con cualquiera, papá ¿prefieres que se acueste con Mike?

—Dios, no. —Edward se colocó de pie y le besó la frente.

—Entonces me sacrificaré por el equipo.

Lo empujó haciéndolo reír de nuevo— sigue diciéndote eso, mueres por hacerle cosas a esa chica. —Sacudió la mano despidiéndolo— está bien y aunque no lo entienda sé que esto es lo que ella quiere. Me alegra que no le vayas a cobrar, pero escúchame bien… si le haces daño o ella decide de repente dejarme, así tenga que perseguirte por toda la casa, voy a darte la paliza que nunca de di de niño, ¿entendiste?

Quiso reírse. Oh Dios tenía la carcajada alojada en su garganta, pero hizo de tripas corazón y respirando profundo asintió.

—Entiendo. —Carlisle asintió también, viéndolo a los ojos para que estuviera seguro de que hablaba muy enserio, y a pesar de la risa que quería explotarle el pecho, Edward sabía que su padre hablaba muy, pero muy en serio.

—Ahora vete —lo empujó por la cadera— haz lo que sea que esa chica loca quiere, ¿llevas condones? —Volvió a aguantarse la risa y le asintió— ok, ahora márchate.

—No me gusta la idea de dejarte solo, no sé a que hora venga Jacob. —Carlisle sacudió la mano de nuevo.

—No seas ridículo y lárgate, estaré bien por un par de horas.

Suspiró y sacó su celular mandándole un mensaje a Jacob recordándole que no se demorara demasiado en el gimnasio para que Carlisle no se quedara mucho tiempo solo, confiaba en su papá y no pesaba que nada grave le iba a pasar, pero nunca podía preocuparse demasiado.

Suspiró aliviado cuando recibió el mensaje de su mejor amigo. Entrenaría un rato y luego llevaría comida al ático y le echaría un ojo.

Ya en el bar del hotel pidió un whisky y respiró de nuevo profundo, la sonrisa en sus labios aun permanente.

—Parece que la única forma de encontrarnos es en un hotel. —Frunció el ceño volteándose y soltó una risita cuando vio a la pelinegra bajita a su lado.

—Alice —hizo una inclinación.

—Y recuerdas mi nombre —puso teatralmente la mano en su pecho— me siento alagada. —Edward rió recordando que la otra vez que se habían encontrado había dicho algo similar cuando le dijo su nombre.

— ¿Quieres un trago? —Le preguntó cuando el barman le entregaba el suyo, Alice asintió y pidió un vodka tonic.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces aquí? —Preguntó la chica mientras esperaba.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —le guiñó un ojo— pero si quieres puedo decírtelo —Alice rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—He estado pensado en ti.

— ¿Humm? —Le dio una probada a su whisky— ¿Y a qué debo el honor?

Alice extendió la mano izquierda haciendo que un enorme anillo de diamantes brillara en dirección de Edward, éste levantó las cejas con asombro.

— ¿Felicidades? —Dijo con una mueca, Alice rodó los ojos.

—Seh, el cobarde llamó a la artillería pesada y mi papi entró en el juego, si quiero mi herencia debo casarme. —Hizo un sonido de arcadas con el que Edward se sintió realmente identificado, si ya de por sí no le gustaba el matrimonio uno obligado le parecía un acto atroz.

— ¿No hay manera de que puedas negarte? —Alice suspiró.

—Tiene que ponerme los cuernos, pero los negocios son mancomunados, si el mete la pata no tendrá acceso a nada, si me engaña, todo me queda a mí y puedo divorciarme.

—Discúlpame, pero es terrible que pienses en divorcio cuando aun no te has casado. —La chica suspiró.

—Créeme, he pateado, sufrido, insultado y golpeado lo suficiente, mi familia es de las antiguas, funcionan así —se encogió de hombros— puedo revolverme en mi miseria o puedo trabajarla para que resulte en lo que yo quiera— dio otro trago— eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Edward enderezó su espalda y extendió su trago— pues brindemos por eso y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte —inclinó la cabeza— estoy a tu orden. —La chica rió.

—Se supone que tendré mi despedida de soltera, estoy esperando a unas amigas a que vengan por mí, pero si decides plantar a tu cliente de hoy y llevarme al cielo no me opongo —se inclinó hacia él susurrando, él se acercó lo suficiente para oírla. — La clausula es solo para él, yo puedo portarme mal. —Edward rió.

—Me alegra que seas brillante para los acuerdos —Alice inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. — Y por mas tentadora que seas, no voy a dejar plantada a mi cita de hoy. Es importante.

— ¿Sentimientos? —Su tono era de sorpresa.

—Nah. Pero si mucha intriga —terminó el whisky y algo le llamó la atención desde la puerta del bar, Bella le saludó con la mano y una enorme sonrisa que de inmediato correspondió, Alice se giró y sonrió al verla.

—Es muy bonita —dijo viendo como se acercaba a ellos— diría que demasiado inocente para ti, pero bonita.

—No por mucho —contestó Edward colocándose de pie para ir a saludarla.

—Lamento si llegue tarde —se disculpó.

—No lo hiciste, solo pasé por el bar por un trago, ¿quieres uno? —Bella lo vio con duda, Edward sonrió— una copa de champaña, por favor —el bartender asintió.

—Alice, conoce a Bella, Bella, conoce a Alice. —Ambas chicas se sonrieron y estrecharon manos.

—Hola chica, no te preocupes por mí, solo me lo conseguí aquí y vine a saludar, no voy a inmiscuirme en su cita. —Bella asintió mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecía Edward.

—Está bien, mientras nos tomemos nuestros tragos podemos conversar. ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? —Edward pidió otro trago y Alice negó mostrándole que aun tenía.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Alice ocultó una sonrisa, Bella levantó las cejas con asombro.

— ¿Eres amigo de tus clientes? —Edward rió.

—No de todas, pero esta chica es bastante persistente, por no decir fastidiosa. —Alice se hizo ver ofendida.

—No es mi culpa que te reúnas en mi mismo círculo social. —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, observó que Bella había terminado su champaña demasiado rápido.

— ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó quitando su copa vacía de las manos, Bella cerró sus manos en puños y pudo notar que estaban temblando un poco, se acercó al barban y le susurró algo a lo que el chico asintió, luego tomó la mano de Bella haciéndola estirar sus dedos.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Alice, felicidades de nuevo y suerte con tu plan.

La chica asintió riéndose— ¿No haces trabajos para tu mismo equipo? —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, pero estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá. —Puso un brazo en la cintura de Bella. — Nos vemos, Alice. ¿Bella? —La chica parpadeó y Edward señaló hacia Alice.

—Lo siento. Nos vemos, Alice, fue bueno conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, chica, que disfrutes —le hizo un guiño y los observó marcharse.

.

— ¿Debemos chequearnos? —Preguntó con voz baja Bella, Edward negó despacio.

—No —sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta— todo está listo —Bella asintió temblorosa. — ¿Tienes miedo? —Negó de inmediato.

—No, miedo no, pero estoy nerviosa. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, siempre te lo dije y te lo repito, hoy se trata de lo que tú quieras. —Entraron al ascensor— llegaré tan lejos como tú me dejes.

—Quiero todo el paseo —su voz fue alta y Edward agradeció que se encontraran solos en el ascensor.

—Como te dije, todo aquello que quieras. —Bella lo vio a los ojos— respira —indicó y ella tomó una respiración profunda— ¿mejor? —Asintió robándole una risa. — Vamos —la guió fuera— ya estamos aquí.

—Me agradó Alice —dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo alfombrado.

—Sí, ella es buena gente.

— ¿Te ha contratado mucho?

—Un par de veces.

— ¿Vez? —Dijo de manera obvia mientras Edward pasaba la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta— por eso me gusta lo que haces, puedes hablar con ellas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué debería sentir vergüenza?

— ¡Exacto! —Dijo demasiado alto y ambos soltaron risas al verse a los ojos. — quiero esto, quiero esto en mi vida. —Edward alzó las cejas y la guió hasta la cama sentándola, se arrodilló frente a ella y empezó a desamarrarle los converse.

—A ver si entiendo —soltó mas las trenzas— ¿quieres entrar en mi negocio? ¿Sexo por dinero?

Bella rodó los ojos— no sé aun si por dinero, lo que quiero es sentirme así como tu y Alice hoy. Se vieron desnudos, Edward. —él sonrió torcido y fue al otro pie.

—Estoy consciente de eso, Bella.

—Pero aun así son amigos, ella me vio, sabía a lo que veníamos y no le pareció raro.

—Ella solo pagó por mis servicios.

—Y por eso eres mi héroe, quiero esto, ¿vas a ayudarme? —Suspiró sintiendo que no tenía la moral para decirle que no podía hacerlo, quitó sus calcetines y se levantó tomándola de las manos para enderezarla.

—Empecemos por el principio ¿sí? No te puedes volver una dama de compañía sin siquiera un poco de experiencia.

Bella asintió viéndose increíblemente nerviosa, Edward suspiró, las vírgenes en efecto eran demasiado tímidas para su gusto, pero Bella era mas que una simple cliente, por lo que iba a poner interés en su noche.

La puerta sonó con un ligero toque y Edward le indicó que la esperara un segundo. Un camarero entró a la habitación llevando un carrito con algunas cosas, se acercó a fisgonear mientras escuchaba a Edward despedirlo y darle alguna propina.

Chocolate, fresas, mango, melocotones y champaña en una cubeta llena de hielo, sonrió viendo todo y tomó una fresa sonriendo cuando el jugo le rodó por la quijada, intentó limpiarlo pero no encontró ninguna servilleta.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte —sin saber exactamente desde donde Edward se plantó frente a ella y con una sonrisa maliciosa se agachó lo necesario pasándole la lengua por la barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios donde depositó un beso esponjoso. Bella soltó un quejido en volumen muy bajito que solo escuchó él, en cambio el camarero aclaró su garganta y el sonido pareció un poco estrangulado, Bella parpadeó con susto al ver que no estaban solos a lo que Edward solo contestó guiñándole.— Ya vuelvo —le susurró y ella asintió rápidamente. — Ten —extendió el billete de 20 dólares que tenía en la mano. — ¿Puedes poner el anuncio de no molestar cuando salgas? —Bella ahogó un quejido y observó como el chico caminaba de espaldas tanteando para salir de la habitación.

—Eres malo —aclaró su garganta dos veces antes de poder formar las palabras.

—Y él es un entrometido.

—Pero…

—Eh… —Levantó el dedo haciéndola callar— no hablemos del camarero entrometido, hablemos de ti comiendo fresas —Bella sonrió— ten —le extendió otra y la observó morderla, Edward cerró sus ojos despacio. — Dios, esos labios se ven perfectos rodeándola. —Otra gota se deslizó por sus labios, Edward levantó las cejas y sin decirle nada se acercó limpiándole de la misma manera.

—Vas a matarme —susurró cuando volvió a besarla. Edward rió.

—Esa es la idea.

—Tengo calor. —Edward la vio de arriba abajo.

— ¿Te comenté que me encanta que hayas venido en jeans y camiseta? —Eso sirvió para calmarla un poco, dio una respiración profunda y sonrió.

—Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en que ponerme, la verdad no me gusta estar en vestidos, me recuerdan el ir a la iglesia allá en Forks y dado que lo que vamos a hacer va totalmente en contra de _eso_ quería ser así —estiró sus brazos— como soy en realidad.

—Por eso me encanta que hayas venido así, no estás pretendiendo, no estoy pretendiendo, solo somos nosotros, los mismos de todos los días.

—Aunque ahora me vas a ver desnuda.

Asintió cortamente— aunque ahora te voy a ver desnuda. —Bella rió suspirando y se sintió realmente ligera, no tenía porque estar nerviosa, era Edward y confiaba en él.

— ¿Cómo haremos esto? —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza y tomó un trozo de mango extendiéndoselo.

—Como sea que quieras.

—No sé qué hacer, Edward. —Rodó los ojos haciéndolo reír.

—Ok —le dio otro trocito de mango. Esta vez fue a la botella de champaña enseñándosela para ofrecerle un trago, Bella asintió de nuevo y lo observó quitarle los precintos de seguridad, también dio un saltito cuando el corcho salió disparado con un _pop_ , Edward sirvió solo una copa y se la dio a ella.

— ¿No bebes?

—Más tarde. —La observó dar un trago generoso.

—Despacio. —Indicó en voz baja, ella le hizo caso tomando ahora apenas un sorbo.

— ¿A quién quieres desnudo primero? —La chica alzo las cejas aun con el líquido en la boca viéndose realmente cómica, Edward se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

— ¿Tú? —Preguntó al tragar a lo que él se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la camisa de sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pasó la camisa por sus hombros dejando su pecho descubierto, Bella frunció el ceño.

—Juraría que usabas esas franelas bajo tu camisa —Edward se rió sacándose los zapatos de suela.

—Carlisle siempre me decía para usarlas, no me gustan. —Se inclinó para sacarse las medias, Bella seguía sus movimientos con la vista, se atragantó un poco cuando se quitó el cinturón.

—Toma un trago —le indicó él mientras bajaba el cierre, Bella vació la copa mientras lo veía bajar el resto del camino los pantalones.

—Mi turno —indicó Edward mientras quitaba la copa ahora vacía de sus manos, Bella lo observaba solo en bóxers mientras servía otro trago, esta vez era él el que bebía. — Puedes hacer lo mismo que yo o puedes explorar, lo que quieras.

Bella se acercó a él y sin decirle nada empezó a pasar las puntas de sus dedos por los músculos de sus brazos, Edward sonrió quedándose bastante quieto mientras la observaba, Bella no lo veía al rostro, veía con atención los músculos que tocaba.

—Eres firme.

— ¿Gracias? —Rió aun observándola, pero Bella parecía en una misión, continuó por los hombros y se pasó a la espalda, a medida que avanzaba su toque se hacía mas confidente, mas fuerte. — ¿Quieres contarme que sientes?

—Shh. —Se aguantó la risa, pero a pesar de ser valiente, cuando el toque de Bella se pasó a la parte posterior de sus muslos apretó la copa en su mano, era extremadamente sensible en las piernas. (Siempre le pareció extraño, pero era lo que era)

Para cuando Bella pasó su escrutinio a la parte del frente ya Edward no sonreía, solo respiraba contenidamente y la observaba.

— ¿Te está afectando? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No estoy muerto, Bella. Podré tener experiencia pero una mujer hermosa tocándome siempre me afecta.

Bella sonrió y se obligó a no preguntarle si en verdad le parecía hermosa, — ¿Puedes quitártelo? —Vio su bóxer, Edward suspiró.

—Aunque no me molesta estar desnudo, no me parece del todo justo.

—Pero dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que yo quisiera —la vio a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio, suspiró sabiendo que había caído en la trampa de sus propias palabras.

—Está bien —ella sonrió enormemente— pero… debes quitármelo tú.

Bella ahogó un gemido, y viendo fijamente a la liga de los bóxers negros habló en voz baja.

—Nunca he visto uno. —Había visto indicios de algo las veces que encontró a su primo fornicando en la sala, pero nunca había estado _así_ de cerca.

—Me dijiste que veías porno. —Sonrió al verle las mejillas sonrojarse aunque ella seguía viendo fijamente a sus calzoncillos.

—No te dije que _veía_ porno.

— ¿No?

—Te dije que _he_ visto, algo, no mucho. —Cada vez su voz era más baja, Edward suspiró y estirando la mano le levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Cuánto? —Su rostro se puso por completo rojo.

— _¿Una vez?_ —Edward alzó las cejas con asombro— en tú computadora, cuando busqué que era… gang ¿algo? — Sonriendo enormemente Edward no pudo evitarlo y la acercó a sus labios besándola profundamente, Bella ahogó un gemido y se sostuvo de sus bíceps alzándose de puntillas para poder seguirle el ritmo, sentía que su lengua se movía de manera insegura y torpe, pero nunca Edward se quejó o la instó a hacer algo diferente, cuando la alejó ambos respiraban pesadamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Shh. —él le puso un dedo en los labios y después deslizó él mismo el bóxers piernas abajo, Bella abrió sus ojos de más pero no bajó la mirada, se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos. Edward tragó y hablándole bajito le susurró.

—Mírame. —Bella negó con algo parecido a un temblor— mírame Bella, esta noche es para que aprendas, y dentro del aprendizaje está observar. Mírame. —Esta última sonó como una orden y sin pensarlo mucho bajó la mirada ahogando otro gritito.

— ¿Está…?

—Erecto, sí. Bueno, _semi_ erecto.

— ¿Se va a poner más grande?

—Un poco, sí.

—No es tan impresionante —si ella no estuviera tan nerviosa habría reído.

—Gracias —dijo cómicamente— me alegra no impresionarte.

— ¡No! —Gritó alejándose un paso, — lo siento, no… no quise decir eso… solo que pensé que sería muuuucho mas grande. —Edward alzó las cejas y Bella cubrió su cara— Dios, mátame ahora.

—Bella —se le acercó bajándole las manos de la cara— respira ¿sí? —La chica tomó una respiración muy profunda.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquila, no vas a herir mi ego con tus palabras.

—En verdad lo siento —Bella suspiró— no me refería a eso.

— ¿A qué te referías entonces?

— ¿No debería ser enorme? ¿No es eso de lo que las chicas y hombres alardean?

—Las mujeres no sé qué dicen, pero los hombres tienden a masificar sus tamaños, yo creo que estoy en el estándar, habrá más grandes y más chicos. —Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—Así que eres, _¿tamaño promedio?_ —Edward pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Dios, muñeca, eres toda una prueba para el ego de un hombre.

—Me acabas de decir que no podría herir tu ego.

—Sí pero no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar si sigues golpeándolo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Edward respiró profundo y decidió sacarla de su miseria.

—Va a sonar cliché pero lo importante es saber usarlo, no el tamaño, además, las mujeres tienen esa mala costumbre de pensar que tener un pene grande es sinónimo de orgasmos increíbles, no siempre es así, ustedes son normalmente estrechas, por mas preparación que tengan, la primera penetración con un pene enorme va a ser dolorosa, seas virgen o no. Y créeme cuando te digo que mi tamaño es bueno.

— ¿Te lo han dicho?

—No directamente, pero muchas de mis clientes quieres repetir. Tomo eso como un cumplido. —Encogió un hombro.

Bella lo observó de pie, completamente desnudo sin ningún tipo de inhibición y se dio cuenta que los nervios la estaban haciendo comportarse como una tonta, tomando un respiro para llenarse de valor, tomó los bordes de su camiseta y la levantó sobre su cabeza, sin verlo, desabotonó su jean y lo arrastró sobre sus piernas, quedaba muy ajustado por lo que casi se cayó en el suelo alfombrado sacándolo por sus pies, decidió no pelear mas con la tela y se sentó en el suelo, halando la mezclilla fuera de su cuerpo. Quedó en ropa interior sentada en el suelo, levantó la vista y lo observó sonriéndole, se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que ponerme al día contigo —Edward asintió estando de acuerdo, la señaló con un dedo.

—Aun te falta —Bella rodó los ojos y llevó las manos a su espalda quitando los ganchos de su sostén de algodón blanco, no se lo había puesto para impresionar a Edward, pero obtuvo el efecto contrario, Edward estaba fascinado con la sencillez de la chica, Bella dejó la pieza a su lado y no pudo evitar cubrirse, él se le acercó y estiró sus manos para que las tomara, dudando lo hizo y la haló lo suficiente para ponerla de pie, sin decirle nada bajó sus manos con una sutil caricia por su costado y enganchó el material de algodón deslizándolo por sus piernas.

—Ahora estamos iguales —susurró ella sin poder evitarlo, Edward veía abajo.

—Te depilaste. —Bella bajó también la mirada.

—Sí, no quería quitarlo todo, no pensé que te gustaría estar con alguien que pareciera tener diez años, así que dejé algo ¿te gusta?

Edward habló manteniendo la sonrisa torcida en sus labios, — me gusta. —No le indicó que también le gustaba totalmente depilada, la verdad era que le gustaban las mujeres desarrolladas, vinieran como vinieran.

Suspiró, estaba divagando en su cabeza, al parecer este contacto lo tenía también nervioso.

— ¿Vamos a la cama? —Bella asintió y se dejó guiar, cuando se dejó caer en el mullido colchón lo hizo demasiado tiesa, los brazos rebotaron quedando flexionados por los codos como un tiranosaurio, Edward suspiró de nuevo— date la vuelta —pidió dulcemente, le gustó cuando ella hizo caso y le gustó aun mas cuando dos hoyuelos encima de su trasero lo saludaron. — Tienes un cuerpo increíble —pasó las manos por su espalda y piernas sintiéndola temblar un poco.

Aun de pie fue a la mesa de noche y tomó una pequeña botellita, (había dejado algunas cosas en la habitación antes de ir al bar a esperarla) echó un poco de aceite corporal en su mano y las frotó para calentarlo, Bella dio un respingo cuando sintió sus manos en la espalda.

—Solo te estoy relajando —Ella asintió tomando una almohada y abrazándola para apoyar la barbilla, Edward pasó por sus piernas, trasero y espalda. — Separa las piernas —pidió con voz baja, él estaba a horcajadas sobre ella y se abrió lo necesario para hacerle espacio, Edward echó un poco mas de aceite directamente sobre sus globos y los masajeó con un poco mas de fuerza, le llegó un quejido de ella y Edward apretó su trasero y lo hizo rebotar entre sus manos.

Observó como Bella apretaba la almohada bajo su pecho e intentaba apoyarse en sus codos, Edward pasó sus dedos por la apertura acariciándola, Bella enterró su rostro en la almohada, tomando otra levantó sus caderas y la recostó en la mullida superficie, Bella parecía estar ida porque le dejó moverla sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Bajando un poco mas con sus manos, llegó a la apertura caliente y húmeda por la que habían venido ambos a esta cita, Edward pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la abertura sintiendo como Bella se volvía a retorcer, sin advertirle nada metió su pulgar dentro de ella y empezó a girarlo de un lado a otro.

—Edward —su voz era distorsionada, pero él no le dijo nada, en vez metió esta vez su dedo índice, bombeándolo con cierta rapidez. — Edward —levantó su trasero intentando alejarse, pero con el otro brazo la mantuvo firme, se sintió envalentonado y empezó a bombear dentro de ella realmente rápido, penetrándola esta vez con dos dedos.

—Ed… —Bella arqueó la espalda, pero él aplicó mas fuerza, siguiéndola cada vez que podía alejarse un poco, Bella se retorcía y retorcía pero él no le mostraba piedad alguna. — ¡Mierda! —Gritó ella, sus paredes se contractaron pero Edward no dejó de bombearla, — Edward —volvió a alejarse sin éxito, su cuerpo se entregó al placer que le daban y se corrió y corrió sintiendo su cuerpo temblar casi como una convulsión.

Respiraba rápido y poco profundo, sintió que la volteaban sobre su espalda y sintió el aire acondicionado enfriarle su acalorado pecho, una sombra se ciñó sobre ella y se obligó a abrir los ojos. — ¿Estás bien? —Quiso reír por la pregunta, pero sus pulmones aun le pedían que respirara.

Edward se acercó y le dio un beso de labios abiertos, Bella le correspondió hasta que sus pulmones quemaron, cuando se separó saboreó sus labios frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él— no pude evitar el probarte —agitó los dedos con que la había tocado tan íntimamente, Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando entendió que se había probado a sí misma. Se dio un minuto para pensar como eso la hacía sentir y solo terminó en una sonrisa mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo.

Edward se volvió a encimar sobre ella y le colocó mas aceite corporal, Bella quitó su brazo a tiempo para verlo ahora acariciándole el estómago y el hueso de la cadera.

—Quisiera hacer algo por ti antes de que concretemos el trato. —Edward le sonrió bajándose lo suficiente para masajearle las piernas.

—Lo que quieras, muñeca. —Estiró la mano buscándolo, él se acercó lo suficiente, ella lo rodeó con su mano sus dedos casi no llegaban a encontrarse.

—Está caliente —Edward siseó cuando lo apretó un poco.

—Lo está.

— ¿Duele?

—Solo de la mejor manera. —Bella aplicó un poco mas de presión.

—No sé cómo moverme.

—Así —Edward le guió la mano de arriba abajo— mantente así y exprímelo un poco, sin exagerar.

Bella sintió que se había puesto bastante mas grande de cuando habían empezado pero no hizo mención alguna porque no quería hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar. Le gustó cuando Edward se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos murmurando alguna maldición.

Quiso vengarse. Edward la había hecho "sufrir" sin piedad mientras la tocaba, quería pagarle con la misma moneda.

Tomó la botellita descartada de aceite, leyó que decía _cítrico y sándalo_ decidió que ese sería su aroma favorito, Edward no pareció quejarse cuando la vio derramándole un poco sobre la piel, de hecho se recostó de las almohadas entrelazando las manos en su nuca, observándola mientras exploraba.

—Voy a tocarte también —Edward respiró profundo.

—Lo que quieras, muñeca. —Su voz era mas ronca y Bella lo adoró.

Pasó las manos por su pecho y hombros, Edward le guiñaba cada vez que hacían contacto visual, poco a poco Bella fue perdiendo la pena y se fijaba con detalle del cuerpo desnudo que tenía al frente.

Se fijó en sus lunares, no tenían un patrón solo estaban regados por ahí, Edward tenía un cuerpo envidiable y sabía que todas las horas en el gimnasio le hacían tener este efecto. Apretó sus costados causándole un poco de cosquillas, pero cuando tocó sus piernas observó como Edward apretaba los dientes y se concentraba en respirar.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó susurrando.

—No —dijo con dientes apretados— solo soy muy sensible ahí.

—Es raro. —Edward soltó una risa que se volvió un quejido cuando Bella volvió a tocarlo en los muslos.

—Mierda —se quejó Edward, pero no intentó alejarla, Bella siguiendo su macabra venganza empezó a hacer círculos delicados con la punta de sus dedos por todos sus muslos y caderas, acercándose a su muy firme pene pero sin tocarlo nuevamente. — Me estás matando.

—Me dijiste que eras duro de matar. —Quiso dar una respuesta ingeniosa y solo soltó una maldición cuando ella lo tomó con ambas manos que mantenían un poco del aceite y empezó a bombearlo con rapidez y fuerza.

—Mierda, muñe… —dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, era duro para correrse, con todos los años que tenía haciendo eso había aprendido a controlarse, las mujeres eran complicadas de complacer y su lema siempre fue "ellas primero" pero Bella le estaba haciendo muy difícil el contenerse.

Pero de igual forma no se correría como un adolescente cachondo, solo que Bella era jodidamente caliente. Cuando sintió la primera ola de placer, se sentó de golpe, asustándola mientras la tomaba por el cuello y apretaba sus labios con los de ella.

Bella correspondió el beso y no dejó sus movimientos, solo que se hicieron más lentos.

—No voy a correrme en tus manos, prefiero hacerlo dentro de ti.

—Pero —ella no se detuvo— quiero verlo. —y como si eso fuera un puto detonante Edward soltó un gemido ahogado y se disparó, Bella dio un gritito separándose de él, Edward tomó su miembro en su lugar, exprimiéndolo con tal fuerza que Bella pensó que se haría daño, sus gruñidos eran profundos y entrecortados y Bella decidió en ese momento que no había nada mas erótico y sensual que escuchar a un hombre correrse. Esperaba que pudiera ponerse duro de nuevo porque el dolor en su vientre bajo volvió y sentía que palpitaba de excitación.

Edward respiró profundo aun sentado, soltó su pene y Bella sonrió al ver que aun estaba un poco erecto ¿eso funcionaría, verdad?

—Sí, estoy seguro que lo hará —levantó la vista con asombro, no tenía idea de que había hablado en voz alta. Edward soltó una risa y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un sonoro beso en los labios. — Iré a limpiarme y por una toalla, creo que hice un desastre contigo —frunció el ceño y él le señaló hacia su estómago, su liberación corría por su pecho hasta su ombligo, Bella soltó una exclamación, Edward la besó de nuevo y se colocó de pie.

Regresó a los pocos minutos riendo al verla aun estudiar su estómago, la colocó de pie y pasó delicadamente la toalla caliente por su piel, Bella lo observó de cerca y cuando sus miradas se conectaron él le hizo un guiño.

—Iré a preparar un baño, aun nos queda tiempo y no hay porque apresurarnos, ¿Por qué no comes algo de fruta y te tomas otro trago? —Bella asintió y lo observó ir al baño aun desnudo.

Comió un poco mas de mango y devoró unas cuatro fresas antes de tomar un poco mas de champaña que aun se mantenía fría, vio por las ventanas que el sol empezaba a ponerse, sonrió para sí misma y dio un giro de 360 grados en la habitación, adorando el estar desnuda y que no le importara.

Su celular sonó desde su bolso descartado en el pequeño sofá de la entrada, frunció el ceño y se debatió en responder o no, pensó que quizás era Emmett y decidió escribirle que todo estaba bien y que la dejara disfrutar sin interrupciones.

Aun con la sonrisa, sacó el teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje. Frunció el ceño, no era de Edward, era de Jacob. Abrió de inmediato el mensaje y la copa de champaña se le resbaló derramando lo poco que le quedaba en el suelo alfombrado.

— ¡Edward!

.

.

 _Toc toc_

Jacob levantó la mirada de su celular a la puerta, Emmett estaba asomó la cabeza— se acaban de ir —dijo en voz baja, Jacob respiró profundamente, intentando sacar todo con un solo respiro, Emmett se acercó y se le sentó al lado. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —El moreno asintió, pero luego negó. — Hey —Emmett puso la mano en su cuello— está bien, Carlisle está bien.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja— Dios, me asustó.

—Puedo verlo —Emmett lo vio cerrar los ojos. Cuando encontraron a Carlisle y le había pedido que llamara al 911 Jacob lo había hecho y se había marchado a su habitación dejándolos solos, Emmett le gritó a donde iba pero el toque delicado de Carlisle le dijo que lo dejara en paz.

—Intentó alcanzar el bote de galletas de Bella, no pudo hacerlo en la silla e intentó levantarse, se resbaló y cayó al suelo, no pudo levantarse y se quedó dormido, está un poco golpeado y adolorido, pero estará bien. — Jacob asintió.

—Tengo que avisarle a Rachel para que no se preocupen de más. —Emmett levantó las cejas.

— ¿Le dijiste acerca de Carlisle? —El jugador asintió tecleando— desearía que no lo hubieras hecho.

—Es el padre de Edward, Emmett, tiene que saber si algo le pasa, echar un polvo no puede ser mas importante que tu jodido padre, ¿no crees?

Era agresivo, eso era nuevo, Emmett ladeó la cabeza estudiándolo.

—No lo sé, mi padre murió hace muchos años y era un patán, estoy seguro que me quedaría echando el polvo. —Jacob negó y enterró la cabeza en sus manos, Emmett se tranquilizó y se colocó frente a él acuclillándose.

—Hey —quitó las manos de su rostro— lo siento, no quise ser grosero. —Jacob negó despacio.

—Mi papá también está muerto, Carlisle es… —suspiró y Emmett pudo jurar que le vio los ojos aguarse— no sé qué haría si también se va.

Emmett lo acercó por la nuca juntando sus frentes— no vas a perderlo, por lo menos no hoy campeón, le colocaron relajante muscular y estará noqueado hasta mañana, va a estar bien, nada está roto, solo golpeado.

Jacob soltó el aire que contenía con un quejido de alivio, Emmett acarició su cuello. — Todo estará bien —se vieron a los ojos y Emmett se acercó dándole un beso furtivo en los labios— Todo estará bien —repitió y volvió a besarlo, fue dulce y pausado, Jacob suspiró y se aferró a sus hombros mientras Emmett le mostraba como mover la lengua con sensuales indicaciones.

Emmett sintió que una parte de su corazón se quedaba en ese beso, no quería ir muy rápido, pero diablos si no se veía caminando por el altar nuevamente.

Con ese pensamiento se alejó de inmediato, Jacob era dudoso y temeroso, debía ser paciente y moverse con cuidado, sonrió viéndolo mientras respiraba pesadamente sabiendo que por esos ojos café y esa piel bronceada todo valía el esfuerzo.

—Iré a esperar a Bella en la sala —le dijo en voz baja sin querer perturbarlo— prepararé algo de café si quieres, ¿o prefieres algo mas fuerte? —Jacob negó.

—No bebo. —Emmett asintió tomando nota mental de eso.

—Está bien, ven afuera cuando estés listo, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites —le sonrió y se inclinó besándolo de nuevo. — Parece que no puedo dejar de probarte —rió— puedes ser el par de labios más dulce que he probado en mi vida, campeón —volvió a besarlo y se obligó a ponerse de pie y salir.

Estando solo pasó los dedos por sus labios, se sentían dormidos e hinchados, tenía demasiado tiempo que no besaba a nadie. Kate, la supuesta novia que tenía lo había dejado justo luego de haberse lesionado y no se puede decir que la besaba mucho, estaba seguro que lo había dejado mas por su falta de interés que por su lesión como tal.

¿Pero besar a un chico, a un hombre? Habían pasado literalmente años desde que lo había hecho.

Era un chico de su escuela, se obligó tanto a sí mismo olvidar su nombre que había terminado haciéndolo, era desgarbado y alto, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran marrones como los propios, pertenecía al club de matemáticas, lo supo porque la primera vez que lo vio llevaba una sudadera que decía "Mate atletas" le pareció lindo y eso le llamó la atención, nunca había tenido novia pero pensaba que era porque no tenía material para novio, Edward se cansaba de conquistar chicas y enviarlas en su dirección, no que le hiciera falta porque era el mariscal, pero Edward siempre las ponía caminando en su dirección.

Se había acostado con varias y la verdad era que no le veía nada magistral al sexo, los chicos podían pasar horas hablando de cómo se habían cogido a sus chicas, a veces se las rotaban y compartían experiencias pero él nunca se sintió atraído por esas conversaciones, los chicos pensaban que era porque él era respetuoso y caballero y la verdad era porque le aburrían completamente, tanto como para pensar, que el sexo y él no eran compatibles.

Hasta que el chico de lentes con el suéter de mate atletas se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras entrenaba un día solo en el campo, Jacob esperaba para ir mas tarde a casa y él estudiaba porque la biblioteca estaba cerrada.

Hablaron, se rieron el chico expresó su ignorancia en el juego y Jacob expresó sus problemas en matemáticas, se ofreció a hacer su tutor, y Jacob dijo que aceptaría si iba a su juego del viernes, aceptó y literalmente Jacob no pudo dormir esa noche pensando en el mate atleta.

El viernes llegó y lo primero que hizo cuando salió al campo de juego fue buscarlo, sonriendo enormemente cuando sus ojos encontraron al fuera de lugar matemático. Esa noche jugó como nunca y ganó con mucha ventaja, fue el invitado de honor de varias fiestas pero lo único que quería era ver al chico nerd con lentes y sudadera.

No entendía lo que pasaba en su corazón, pero sabía que latía por el chico. Se había vuelto su tutor como había prometido y todos los días después de la práctica se reunían en la biblioteca a estudiar.

Un día Jacob faltó a la escuela, su papá era difícil y le gustaba beber, pero desde que su madre había fallecido años atrás la bebida se había vuelto el pan de todos los días, normalmente se ignoraban, a veces Jacob hacía algo arbitrariamente malo según su papá y lo golpeaba. Pero había días realmente malos en los que le daba una paliza, eso había ocurrido solo un par de veces desde que Mercedes había muerto.

Pero ocurrió ese domingo cuando sin razón aparente Billy llegó a casa hecho una fiera y literalmente lo levantó a golpes, normalmente podía defenderse o cubrirse, pero lo había sorprendido dormido por lo que cuando tuvo la claridad para cubrirse el rostro, su padre ya le había atinado unos buenos golpes.

No fue a clases ese lunes, no podía ir hasta que los moretones en su cara desaparecieran y el dolor abrasivo en sus costillas se esfumara, cuando llamó a la escuela descubrió que su padre ya lo había hecho excusándolo por la semana entera.

Billy no regresó esa noche y tampoco la siguiente, supuso que también se ausentaría la semana entera, suspiró, por lo menos tendría tranquilidad un par de días.

Convencer a Edward, su mejor amigo de que no fuera a verlo fue difícil, él sabía que tenía problemas con su papá puesto que lo había visto golpeado un par de veces, Edward le suplicó que fuera a su casa, que Esme y Carlisle lo cuidarían, pero no quería ir, amaba a los padres de Edward, pero moría de vergüenza que lo vieran tan golpeado.

El miércoles después de la hora de salida de la escuela hubo un toque en la puerta, supuso que era Edward que a pesar de sus peticiones venía a echarle un ojo, abrió la puerta sin camisa sosteniéndose el costado con una sola mano, podía abrir un solo ojo. Esperó oír la maldición de su mejor amigo pero en cambio escuchó el quejido asombrado del matemático.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —susurró el chico metiéndose de golpe en la casa, sin saber que ver primero, si su rostro mallugado o su costado golpeado. — ¿Te asaltaron? —Jacob soltó una risa, pero se encogió con dolor.

—Sí, el puño de mi padre lo hizo, también sus botas —se encogió de nuevo, decir frases largas le hacían sentir dolor.

—Por Dios, Jacob —el chico lo veía asombrado y aterrado— ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de esto? ¿Qué hiciste?

—No estoy seguro —, intentó respirar— estaba dormido cuando empezó —el chico lo vio con ojos muy abiertos— me demoré en reaccionar, por eso me dejó así —se sentó con dificultad— normalmente lo detengo antes de que se ponga mal.

— ¿Mal? Esto es terrible, ¿lo denunciaste? ¿Le has contado a alguien? —Negó— Jacob.

—Por favor —suplicó— me duele. —El chico detuvo su perorata y se colocó de pie, Jacob pensó que se marcharía pero caminó fue a la cocina. — ¿Qué haces? —El chico no contestó y él no tenía fuerza para seguirlo o hablarle mas, se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Jacob… Jacob… —abrió los ojos sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido, el matemático estaba agachado frente a él— te hice un poco de sopa —frunció el ceño y se arrepintió cuando sintió su ojo hinchado reclamarle— vamos —el chico lo instó a sentarse, le colocó frente a él una bandeja con sopa de pollo humeante, unos baguetes con crema untada y un pequeño plato de frutas.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —No tenía eso en casa, había sobrevivido esos dos días con barras de granola.

—Fui de compras —Jacob frunció el ceño volviéndose a arrepentir, el chico suspiró— solo come, Jacob.

Lo hizo y fue la maldita mejor comida que había tenido en mucho tiempo, el mate atleta se quedó un poco mas, limpiando el lugar y dándole medicina para el dolor, cuando se fue le dejó unos emparedados y té dulce, tenía años que no tomaba té dulce.

El chico se mantuvo regresando a casa y hasta lo había vendado cuando se volvió a quejar del dolor de sus costillas, cuando le preguntó como sabía lo que hacía, el chico le dijo que su padre era bombero y su madre paramédico y lo entrenaban en primeros auxilios.

Jacob empezó a mejorar notablemente y se dio cuenta de que esperaba con ansias las visitas de su tutor de matemáticas. Eventualmente regresó a la escuela y el futbol, pero se mantuvo siendo amigo del chico, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos sudaban cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Un día regresaron a casa desde un juego de futbol, Jacob había ganado y a pesar de que todos le insistieron que fuera a la fiesta en casa de Edward, se negó porque tenía planes para esa noche.

Caminaron juntos a casa, había limpiado y cocinado la cena, también sabía que su padre no iría, había estado de comisión y no regresaba hasta dos noches, todo estaba listo, no sabía que haría pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería pasar su tiempo con él.

— ¿Tú casa?

—No viene hoy, tranquilo —el chico odiaba a Billy porque lo golpeaba, nadie nunca lo había defendido, se sintió bien de importarle a alguien lo suficiente.

Comieron, tomaron sidra barata y rieron recordando el juego, Jacob lleno de pena le enseñó el examen de matemáticas, había sacado A y se sentía orgulloso, el chico lo abrazó feliz diciéndole que el triunfo le pertenecía a Jacob, que era muy inteligente y que él solo lo había guiado un poco y nada mas. Ahí sucedió el cambio, ahí Jacob entendió lo que le pasaba adentro cuando lo veía, ahí entendió que su apatía por el sexo no tenía nada que ver con él, tenía que ver con las chicas con las que estaba, no le gustaban.

Le gustaban los chicos, le gustaba el mate atleta.

Se besaron, se besaron y volvieron a besarse, Jacob nunca se había sentido tan excitado, sentía que podía explotar en sus pantalones, pero quería que él estuviera bien primero, se tocaron mutuamente, se exploraron y se amaron sin llegar a consumar la relación.

Solo que Billy llegó antes de lo esperado, Jacob se llenó de pánico al verlo, su padre que normalmente lo odiaba, lo detestó y repudió por completo al encontrarlo a medio vestir con otro chico, intentó explicar y una bofetada lo envió al suelo, el mate atleta se plantó entre él y su padre, lo insultó, lo llamó cobarde y le dijo que lo amaba, el padre de Jacob lo veía con rabia y cuando fue a golpearlo sintió algo adentro de sí mismo romperse, su padre podía hacer lo que quisiera con él con el matemático no.

Se plantó frente a su padre, lo empujó. No recordaba exactamente lo que había dicho pero recordó salir de casa, recordó acompañar a su novio a casa suplicándole que pasara la noche ahí que sus padres no les dirían nada, pero también se recordó negándose, llamado a Edward pidiendo auxilio, a Carlisle buscándolo y despotricando de Billy.

Se sentía aterrado y a la vez feliz, estaba enamorado, ¿Por qué eso no lo haría feliz?

Hasta que los Cullen recibieron la llamada, Carlisle hablando con él. Un infarto, un infarto fulminante hacía aproximadamente seis horas, las mismas seis horas que él tenía fuera de su casa, su papá se había muerto justo cuando él salió tomado de manos de su novio, se murió sintiendo asco por él, se murió odiándolo.

El mate atleta intentó encontrarlo pero se negó a recibirlo, también fue al sepelio y el entierro pero lo ignoró, se encontraba adormecido, era su culpa y no tenía idea de cómo superarlo. No quería superarlo, quería sentirse miserable. Era más fácil odiarse que buscar excusas.

Poco a poco el mate atleta se alejó, cansándose de pedirle algún tipo de reacción, el último día que lo vio fue en la graduación, se le acercó a felicitarlo, pero Jacob se dio media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, esa noche lloró hasta dormirse.

Pero eventualmente lo superó, fue a la universidad y jugó futbol como nunca y si alguien mencionaba que no tenía citas se conseguía a cualquier modelo que estuviera loca por salir con un deportista y les callaba la boca, no tenía miedo de que se supiera su secreto porque estaba seguro que nunca nadie llegaría a su corazón, lo había encerrado muy bien y estaba seguro no existiría otro mate atleta en su vida.

¿Entonces que hacía con esto que sentía por el enfermero? Porque estaba seguro que se parecía mucho a lo que habría jurado no podía sentir de nuevo.

—


	14. Capítulo 14 No como lo había planeado

**¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les agrade esta nueva entrega, me gustaría que me contaran como les parece que abordo el tema de Jake y Emmett, nunca he escrito sobre así de sexo, aunque me parece que es lo mismo si se tratara de mujer y hombre, solo quisiera saber si les gusta como lo abordo.**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo. Besos y nos vemos en los comentarios.**

 **¡MAR!**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **No como lo había planeado:**

Edward cambió la velocidad de su mercedes, Bella estaba con la mirada absorta al celular.

—Jacob escribió, los paramédicos acaban de irse, Carlisle está dormido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó aun viendo fijamente el camino, tuvo que frenar por una luz roja.

—Al parecer se cayó en la cocina —escribió de nuevo y esperó respuesta— Jake dice que no nos cuenta en lo que lleguemos, que manejes con cuidado.

—Cuidado mis cojones —cambió la velocidad de auto— ¿y por qué demonios no me llamó a mí?

—Quizás no quería que te preocuparas.

—Es mi padre, como va a llamarte a _ti_ en vez de a _mi_ —Bella respiró profundo para dejar pasar el comentario despectivo.

—No soy una extraña, Edward, además estoy segura que te escribió también y no has visto tu celular, sabía que estábamos juntos, fue inteligente al escribirnos a los dos. —Respiró— además _soy_ su enfermera.

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente— lo siento, Bella.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino, Edward aparcó de cualquier manera y corrió al ascensor con Bella pegada a sus talones, el trayecto al ático se le hizo eterno al gigoló. Cuando entraron él corrió al recibo encontrando a Emmett a medio camino.

—Está dormido —dijo el enfermero sin saludar siquiera— todo fue un accidente tonto, estaba muy arrepentido cuando lo acosté. —Edward respiró profundo.

—Voy a verlo. —Apenas vio a Bella y corrió a la habitación de su padre dejando a los primos solos.

— ¿Lo siento? —Dijo Emmett luego de darle un abrazo a su prima— no quería que Jacob les avisara pero…

—No importa —dijo Bella sentándose en el sofá— Carlisle es mas importante que cualquier cosa.

—Seh, lo sé, solo que de verdad lo siento por ti —Se sentó a su lado, Bella le sonrió y se recostó en su hombro.

—No estuvo nada mal, así que no me quejo —Emmett rió sacudiéndola un poco. — ¿No me vas a pedir detalles ahora, no?

—No cielo, dejemos eso para una botella de vino, después cuando estemos en casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —cerró los ojos respirando profundo— ¿y eso que estabas aquí? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño aun recostada en su hombro, Emmett se tensó un poco, aun no quería contar nada de lo de Jacob y además estaba seguro que el jugador tampoco lo quería.

—Me encontré con Jacob entrenando, cuando salimos le dije que vendría a echarle un ojo a Carlisle, ¿Tú no me lo pediste? —En verdad merecía un premio por su actuación.

—No lo recuerdo, pero que bueno que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo está Jacob?

—Un poco en shock como tu hombre, al parecer el viejo tiene a dos súper hijos.

—Lo aman.

—Sí.

—Está dormido —Bella se incorporó del hombro de su primo, observó como Edward se sentaba frente a ella, enterraba la cabeza en sus manos y luego se recostaba en el espaldar viendo el techo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Preguntó Bella con voz baja, Edward se incorporó observándola, al verla tan preocupada sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estoy bien, Bella, solo que mi papá… me asusta cuando se enferma.

—Puedo verlo —contestó Emmett— en verdad lamento que haya sido tal alboroto, nunca la intención fue asustarlos, ni a ti ni a Jake, en verdad lo lamento. —Repitió, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo hagas, con él prefiero que todos pasen por paranoicos a que realmente suceda algo. Gracias por ayudar, es bueno que estuvieras aquí.

Emmett asintió y se colocó de pie— voy a calentar unas pizzas que trajimos para comer, también haré un poco de café, creo que a todos puede venirnos bien un poco. —Bella le asintió sonriéndole y moviendo los labios le dijo que pronto lo acompañaría, cuando estuvo sola se sentó en el brazo de la butaca donde estaba y pasó las manos por su nuca.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo en voz baja, Edward suspiró y se recostó de su pierna, Bella le acarició el cabello y le hizo cosquillas en la oreja, haciéndolo sonreír. Suspirando se incorporó y la vio a los ojos.

— ¿Qué manera de terminar el día, no? —Bella rió.

—Si… sobre todo con lo bien que había empezado —él soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Estuvo bien, verdad?

—Para mí lo estuvo, ¿tú?

—Increíble, aunque un poco incompleto. —Bella torció el gesto.

—Pareciera que el cosmos está en contra de que cojamos —Edward alzó las cejas.

—No lo creo, esto fue solo un caso infortunado, nos pondremos al día. —Bella lo vio a los ojos y aun vio preocupación en sus iris verdes.

— ¿Quieres mucho a Carlisle, no es así?

—Mas que nada, es mi papá y sé que está viejo, pero… —Bella le acarició el cabello.

—No puedes vivir sin él.

—De poder, puedo, solo que no quiero, aun no. —Bella le sonrió bonito.

—Me encantaría tener una relación así con el mío.

— ¿No te llevas bien con él?

—Hija de fanáticos religiosos que dejó al chico que eligieron para ella plantado en la iglesia. —Sonrió.

—Supongo que eso es un no.

—Supones bien.

— ¿Ellos saben de nuestro trato?

—Oye, ¿pagar por sexo? no quiero que me repudien.

Edward alzó las cejas como si recordara algo— acerca de eso…

—Chicos, está listo, porque no comen algo mientras le aviso a Jacob que venga.

—Yo le aviso —se levantó Bella sin dejar terminar a Edward que simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina con Emmett.

.

— ¿Quieres que me quede en la noche? —Se ofreció Emmett mientras los cuatro comían sin muchos ánimos en el mesón de la cocina. Jacob prestó toda la atención que pudo con los oídos sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿Harías eso? —Preguntó Edward asombrado.

—Claro, vi como se pusieron ustedes dos, entiendo de medicina y puedo estar pendiente de él durante la noche —se encogió de hombros— además me cae muy bien Car.

—En otra ocasión te diría que no hace falta, pero de verdad me haría sentir mas tranquilo. Te pagaré. —Emmett sacudió la mano restándole importancia. Edward se giró a ver a Bella— si quieres puedes quedarte también, sé que viven lejos y ya es tarde para que andes sola en la calle.

Bella alzó las cejas, esa era una excusa tonta, ella salía de esa casa siempre pasada la media noche y sola, así que las palabras de Edward no tenían sentido— me podría venir bien un poco de ayuda. —Ahora se volteó a ver a Emmett igual de asombrada.

—Si claro, ¿Por qué, no? —Se encogió de hombros.

Jacob no dijo nada y apenas terminó su slice de pizza se colocó de pie. — Me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana chicos —le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward apretándolo un poco como despedida y besó a Bella en la cabeza, con Emmett no hizo mucho contacto visual.

—Me preocupa Jake. —Dijo Bella bajito cuando se marchó.

—Desde que el patán de su padre murió se quedó con nosotros, Carlisle y Esme fueron tan padres míos como de él. La muerte de mi madre nos destruyó a los tres.

Bella escuchó la información sin ponerle demasiada atención, pero no fue igual que con Emmett que decidió guardarla para poder analizarla a fondo después.

Terminaron en silencio la comida. Emmett se acomodó en el sofá y le preguntó a su prima si compartirían espacio.

—No. Me quedaré con Edward, creo que necesita la compañía —esperaba algún comentario inteligente de su primo, pero éste le sorprendió cuando asintió con entendimiento.

Cuando entró a la habitación encontró a Edward despojándose de su ropa, al verla le sonrió. — ¿Me harás compañía? —Le asintió en respuesta— gracias.

— ¿Tienes algo de ropa que me prestes?

Le sacó unos bóxers viejos y una camiseta, Bella los tomó y se fue a la ducha, cuando estaba bajo el chorro de agua escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó desde el interior de la mampara de vidrio.

— ¿Sí hago algo prometes no enloquecer?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó aclarándose el cabello. Él no contestó pero abrió la mampara, Bella ahogó un sonido de asombro al verlo completamente desnudo. — Ne… ¿Necesitas una ducha? —Edward negó despacio.

—Necesito que me distraigas, el hombre mas importante de mi vida casi murió hoy, necesito sacarme eso de la cabeza.

—Edward… Carlisle no estuvo a punto de morir. —Él negó.

—Lo sé pero… —Bella suspiró y se adelantó tomándolo por la nuca, alzándose en puntillas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Asintió bajando el rostro lo necesario para besarla en los labios, Bella ahogó un quejido al sentirlo tan dispuesto.

Le terminó de aclarar el pelo y le preguntó si ya estaba limpia, a lo que Bella le contestó apenas con un asentimiento, cerró el agua y la sacó de la regadera colocándole una toalla alrededor, eran oscuras, de un gris casi negro que le llamó la atención, pensaba que Edward sería hombre de toallas blancas y mullidas.

—Las toallas blancas me recuerdan a los hoteles, con estas sé que estoy en casa —frunció el ceño al ver que había hablado en voz alta. La secó con algo de prisa y se pasó apenas la toalla por el cuerpo, tomándola de la mano la llevó a la cama, Bella fue con más confianza que antes y en vez de quedarse estática le acarició la nuca y el cabello mientras él la besaba y acariciaba sus costados.

— ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó a lo que ella negó rápidamente, él le dio una sonrisa torcida— ¿quieres que me retire? —Volvió a negar inclusive más rápido, él le hizo un guiño y empezó a escurrirse por su cuerpo, besándole y mordisqueándole la piel.

Bella se arqueó divinamente esperando los dedos intrusos de nuevo en su piel recalentada, cuando él le abrió las piernas cerró los ojos esperando volver a ser acariciada por sus intrusos dedos, por lo que cuando sintió su lengua pasearse de arriba abajo gritó de asombro, levantó la cabeza para solo verle el cabello a Edward enterrado literalmente entre sus piernas.

—Edward —logró decir pero de inmediato se dejó caer en la almohada, no había contemplación con ella, Edward la lamió y probó sin siquiera decirle algo en algún momento.

La sensación próxima al orgasmo ya era familiar para el cuerpo de Bella, sabía que iba a llegar y pronto, solo que era mucho más intensa que antes, su cuerpo giraba y se apretaba en niveles que no había experimentado, sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas, tomó el cabello de Edward entre sus dos manos y lo mantuvo pegado a su piel mientras se arqueaba esperando la divina sensación.

Y llegó, golpeándola por completo, adueñándose de su vientre, estómago, pulmones y corazón, sentía que todo le latía, se sentía caliente y llena de energía a la vez.

Otra vez el sabor extraño se adueñó de sus labios, pero ésta vez los frunció devolviéndole el beso a Edward que luchaba por meterle las manos bajo la espalda para poder abrazarla o alzarla.

—Ahora sí estás lista —dijo contra sus labios, Bella creyó haber asentido, él apretó su agarre y se dejó caer acostado llevándosela a ella sobre su cuerpo, Bella parpadeó. — Vas arriba esta vez. —Frunció el ceño— quiero que lleves el ritmo, no quiero que te duela demasiado porque seguramente querré tenerte más tarde, te dije que era duro de matar.

Bella creyó reír— pero te hice llegar solo acariciándote.

—No —se alzó dándole un pico en los labios— me dejaste al toque y de verdad se está volviendo doloroso.

Bella vio a su entrepierna, viéndolo muy brillante e hinchado, de verdad parecía que le doliera, respiró profundo y sintió apenas una pizca de nervios. — ¿Qué… qué hago ahora? —Metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó dos cosas que no era primera vez que veía.

—Los traje del hotel —dijo como explicación, una era el universalmente conocido envoltorio plateado y la otra era un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido transparente, Bella que estaba sentada sobre los muslos de él, observó como rompía el envoltorio con los dientes y lo rodaba sobre sí mismo, si no hubiera estado tan excitado se habría burlado de la expresión de franca curiosidad de ella.

Una vez se hubo puesto el condón, procedió a echarse un poco del líquido trasparente por encima, dejando el látex aun más brillante, esta vez cuando le vio la expresión no pudo evitar contestarle.

—Es lubricante, te hará las cosas más fáciles —sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Pensé que con lo que acabas de hacer…

—Sí pero en casos como el tuyo, nada es exagerado.

— ¿Por eso dices que no te gusta acostarte con vírgenes?

—No es que no me guste, tiene sus encantos, por supuesto, solo que el hombre debe ser mucho más cuidadoso, la primera vez siempre es incómoda para las chicas, no siempre se consigue que lleguen al orgasmo, se supone que las mujeres me contratan para darles placer, no para que pasen una noche incómoda conmigo.

— ¿Por eso estás teniendo todas estas atenciones conmigo?

—Sí. Primero porque acepté estar contigo, todo esto —abrió las manos— está incluido en el paquete, no voy a quejarme porque necesites tiempo o un poco de lubricante, segundo —le dedicó una sonrisa— me agradas mucho, sé que tienes ciertas expectativas sobre esta noche, así que quiero que sea emblemática para ti.

—Aunque lo estemos haciendo para que olvides lo que sucedió con tu papá.

Edward torció la cabeza un par de veces— aunque lo estemos haciendo por eso, pero como siempre, te pregunto ¿quieres? Porque si no quieres, lo dejamos para otro día.

—Por supuesto que quiero. —Edward sonrió.

—Entonces, señorita, queda de usted hacerme entrar en su cuerpo. —Las mejillas se le calentaron.

— ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Primero tómame en tus manos y colócame justo en tu entrada, luego bajas a la velocidad y profundidad que quieras, cuando sea el momento, empujaré dentro y no nos moveremos hasta que te sientas cómoda para hacerlo.

Bella le hizo caso, tomándolo con sus manos y moviéndose sobre sus rodillas para poder estar justo donde necesitaba. — Pensé que las primeras veces la chica iba abajo.

—Llámalo un problema de gravedad, si algo te molesta te detienes, si yo estuviera encima de ti podría perderme alguna seña y hacerte daño. —Bella asintió y terminó colocándolo donde correspondía, ambos sisearon un poco. — Ok —dijo Edward con voz apretada— ahora baja a tu ritmo.

Fue torpe, a veces era demasiado lo que avanzaba, a veces era demasiado poco, de hecho a veces se retiraba demasiado, Edward cerraba los puños en las sábanas y le agradeció un poco al señor que de verdad su aguante era envidiable, porque de ser inexperto ya se hubiera corrido hacía rato.

Pero como ocurría con todas y cada una de sus clientes, el placer y el ritmo lo llevaban ellas, la cita era para el bienestar de ellas, él era simplemente un espectador, si disfrutaba en el camino debía darse por bien servido.

Se recordó a sí mismo que no pensaba cobrarle a Bella y que esto era considerado una cita con derecho a desayuno, no a una transacción de negocios, pero se guardó ese comentario para cuando terminaran.

En lo que seguramente fueron minutos pero para él pareció horas, Bella encontró un ritmo decente, de hecho estaba en su propio mundo de fantasías jugando literalmente con su pene, a veces lo sacaba del todo y se acariciaba a sí misma con él, a veces lo dejaba adentro sin moverse, acostumbrándose a su intromisión. Estuvo a punto de tomarla por la cintura y tumbarla en la cama para él empujar y empujar hasta que…

Cerró los dientes con fuerza— Bella —dijo a través de ellos, la chica se había dejado caer un poco más y se había detenido por completo, estaba muy estrecha, Edward se sentía demasiado apretado.

—No… —ella intentó hablar sin éxito.

— ¿Duele? —Preguntó él aun con dientes apretados, ella negó.

—Sentí un pellizco… creo… —Apretó sin darse cuenta de sus músculos internos y ambos soltaron un jadeo, Edward se incorporó en la cama sosteniéndole la espalda y pegando sus pechos.

—Esta parte va a ser incómoda —Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, no solo él estaba afectado, ella se veía hermosamente sonrojada y altamente excitada.

—Hazlo —dijo ella y se obligó a abrir los ojos— no puedo parar, por favor, solo haz… —Ahogó un quejido y tomó mucho aire por la nariz su cuerpo se curvó hacia atrás casi pegando la cabeza del colchón. Edward había empujado dentro de ella y ahora apoyaba la frente en el pecho de Bella, ambos respiraban entre quejidos, él tenía las manos en puños en su espalda, su pelvis rogándole que empujara, que le quitara esa tensión que parecía querer explotarle en las entrañas, pero pensaba en ella, siempre pensaba en ella.

Bella desenredó las piernas y se dejó caer un poco más en el colchón, la posición era algo incómoda para ella, Edward como si estuvieran pegados se fue con ella quedando ahora con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, con él encima de ella.

—Así no era —susurró él besándole los labios abiertos, Bella intentó sin mucha coordinación devolverle el beso.

—No. Puedo. Moverme —le costó armar la frase, Edward suspiró, él tomaría el control ahora.

— ¿Te duele? —Preguntó, Bella pareció meditarlo un poco y luego negó despacio, como si no estuviera del todo segura, Edward le besó el cuello hasta el oído. — Voy a moverme, si necesitas parar dímelo o golpéame la espalda —eso le causó risa que de inmediato detuvo, abrió los ojos y Edward vio en ellos lo que siempre veía en sus mujeres… _deseo_.

Se introdujo mas y ella lanzó un quejido apretándole los brazos— eso es —susurró— relájate y déjame entrar —volvió a empujar y esta vez sintió como el canal de ella se expandía. — Ya pasó lo peor —dijo y sin esperar respuesta se retiró y entró completo hasta la base, Bella dio un grito que él intentó callar con un beso, pero a él también se le hacía difícil el controlarse, apoyó las manos al lado de su rostro y se alzó lo necesario para verla. Estaba hermosa.

Empujó de nuevo, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos con placer y pensó que jamás iba a borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, solo hasta que ella los abrió y abrazándolo empezó a corresponder los empujes.

.

Emmett vio alrededor de la sala buscando algún sitio que pareciera idóneo para guardar algunas mantas para dormir, sabía que las tenían puesto que la noche que pasó ahí borracho se había arropado.

Pero no podía encontrar nada que lo ayudara. Suspiró y se vio tentado a ir a buscar a Edward, pero la verdad era que nunca había estado en la habitación del gigoló, no sabía con exactitud donde quedaba tampoco, podía ir a ver a Jacob que sí sabía donde dormía, pero había algo que lo frenaba de ir.

Se decidió por ir a la de Carlisle, así también podía echarle un ojo al viejo y buscar para robarle alguna manta.

Cuando entró a la habitación no le sorprendió del todo encontrarse al jugador estrella recostado al lado de Car, se vieron a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron entendiendo la presencia de los dos allí.

—Tenía que venir a verlo —susurró le jugador— Emmett asintió.

—Entiendo —se acercó y delicadamente le tomó la muñeca a Carlisle sintiendo su pulso y contando en su reloj, Jacob no se perdió detalle. — Fuerte y estable —le dijo una vez terminó de contar— puedes ir a descansar si quieres, me quedaré un rato con él y pondré la alarma cada media hora para venir a verlo.

— ¿No te importa? —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Es como si estuviera trabajando.

— ¿Cómo es cuando estás trabajando?

—Matador —dijo con una sonrisa— pero es satisfactorio de alguna manera, todos los días tenemos pacientes diferentes, algunos con dolencias sencillas, otros graves y otros muy graves, intentamos manejarlos tan independientemente como podamos, pero hay casos de casos, más de una vez me he quedado haciendo vigilia con algún paciente.

Jacob lo vio con admiración— ¿Cómo terminan esos casos?

—Depende, hay días buenos y días no tan buenos.

— ¿Se te han muerto pacientes?

—No soy médico, normalmente la responsabilidad de proclamar la muerte va con ellos, pero si me preguntas si he presenciado muerte, la respuesta es sí, más de lo que me gustaría.

— ¿Y por qué te dedicas a eso? —Emmett le sonrió.

—Porque cuando las cosas salen bien, es el mejor trabajo del mundo, cuando ayudas a salvar una vida o cuando recibes una vida nueva en tus manos, se convierte en el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Jacob le sonrió y Emmett sintió mariposas en el estómago, el tiempo perdió un poco de espacio entre ellos, haciéndose pesado, siguieron viéndose a los ojos hasta que Carlisle hizo bulla desde su lugar en la cama, estaba acomodándose y dijo algo así como _ruido_.

Los hombres se vieron a los ojos y aguantaron las risas, Jacob se puso de pie y ajustó la manta de Carlisle, Emmett lo esperó en la puerta aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Quieres tomarte algo? —No supo de donde le salió la pregunta, puesto que ni vivía ahí, pero de verdad quería pasar más tiempo con él.

—No bebo —le recordó Jacob, Emmett suspiró asintiendo.

—Lo recuerdo, pero no me refería a una copa, no se… ¿Quizás un café?

—Si tomo café a esta hora no podré dormir —Emmett sonrió.

—Entonces a mí me vendría bien si debo levantarme cada media hora, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—No sé si sea buena idea, Emm.

—Vamos, no es física cuántica, solo es café —El jugador suspiró.

—Lidera el camino —Emmett le dio la espalda y sonrió enormemente al escucharlo caminar tras él. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

—No llevas muletas —Jacob suspiró negando.

—Emily me dijo que en la casa puedo andar sin ellas.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, en la calle me molesta un poco, Emily me dijo que es por el terreno irregular. Pero me es difícil dejarlas, siento que voy a caerme sin ellas. —Emmett asintió entrando a la cocina.

—Uno termina acostumbrándose a las cosas, aunque nos hagan daño o no nos dejen avanzar, nos cuesta dejar viejos hábitos.

—Supongo —observó mientras montaba la cafetera— ¿y Rachel? —Cambió de tema.

—Se quedó con Edward, al parecer necesitaba compañía.

—Me imagino —pensó en el miedo que él mismo sentía por perder a Carlisle. Al ver al enfermero éste le levantó las cejas varias veces como si supiera un secreto que él no. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin poder evitar corresponder la sonrisa. Emmett alzó mucho las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Que Eddy, Eddy necesite compañía… Rach no me dio ningún detalle, pero sé que no pudieron completar su cita. —Jacob alzó mucho las cejas comprendiendo.

— ¿Crees que ellos? ¿Aquí? ¿Con nosotros y Carlisle aquí?

—Jum —se encogió teatralmente de hombros— no creo que se escuche nada, este ático no es como mi departamento que tiene paredes delgadas, esto es concreto sólido, estoy seguro que pueden hacer el helicóptero y nosotros ni nos enteraremos. —Jacob abrió los ojos de más y ninguno de los dos pudo aguatar la carcajada.

—Me agradas, Emmett —dijo después de recuperar el aliento, el enfermero asintió despacio encendiendo la cafetera eléctrica.

— ¿Gracias? —Dijo dudoso, Jacob suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo digo que eres agradable, simpático.

—Oh Dios, no estropees más mi ego. —Jacob rió jugando con una servilleta olvidada en el mesón de la cocina. Se quedó en silencio y lo escuchó maniobrar con las tazas, los gabinetes y las gavetas. Levantó la mirada cuando sintió que se sentó a su lado, estaba revolviendo con una cucharita el líquido negro de su pocillo alto.

—Huele bien —siempre le había gustado el aroma al café, Emmett asintió en respuesta.

—Jacob —dijo luego de dar el primer trago de café, el moreno suspiró volteándose a verlo.

—No lo sé, Emmett.

— ¿No sabes qué?

—Lo que sea que vas a preguntarme o a pedirme, la respuesta es no lo sé.

— ¿Pero no es un _no_ rotundo? —EL moreno pasó la mano por su rostro.

—No lo sé. —Se quedaron otro momento en silencio, Emmett intentando por todos los medios hablar sin asustarlo.

—No quiero hacerte daño ni prometerte nada, pero Jacob… me siento increíblemente atraído hacia ti, sé que no te soy indiferente, pero he estado en esta posición varias veces y ya no más.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que he tenido mi buena vida, he salido con hombres y mujeres que sé que lo único que hacemos es divertirnos, también he salido en serio, lo que trato de decir es que soy de los que le gusta pasar el rato y también me gustan las relaciones, pero ya no quiero estar en el limbo, quiero algo serio, algo de verdad.

— ¿Conmigo? —Se ahogó con su propia saliva, su cara era de total asombro.

—No lo sé, campeón, eso lo tienes que decidir tú, lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora es que me digas si tengo o no chance contigo, no hay sentimientos involucrados aun y puedo retirarme sin que me duela demasiado, lo que no quiero es meterme de lleno y que luego me patees el culo.

—Emmett… no sé de lo que hablas —sonó tan mentiroso que Emmett en vez de ofenderse le dio risa.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a salirme con que no sabes de qué te hablo? Estuviste presente en los besos que nos dimos, me devolviste el beso y no me golpeaste en las pelotas, seamos sinceros, como te dije, si no quieres nada está bien, pero somos adultos, comportémonos como tal.

Jacob que había estado renuente a mantenerle la mirada, lo vio fijamente a los ojos, esperaba rechazo, rabia, asco, cualquier cosa menos la sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba el enfermero, no quería admitirlo pero de verdad no podía ocultar las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, mariposas que creía extintas.

Pero tampoco podía evitar el miedo que le carcomía las entrañas, miedo a que sus seres queridos lo vieran con asco, al repudio de la sociedad.

Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos apenas un momento antes de enfocarlo nuevamente.

—Nadie sabe… —dijo bajito.

— ¿Nadie sabe qué, campeón?

— ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo?

Le dio una sonrisa encantadora por encima de la taza— no hasta que estés listo, campeón.

Jacob suspiró pasándose la mano de nuevo por el cabello corto— Emmett no sé, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, quiero regresar al campo, puede que ya no use tanto las muletas pero el entrenamiento que viene es fuerte, si no estoy listo para la temporada que viene me pueden dejar sin contrato, no quiero que eso pase.

—Lo entiendo, puedo ayudarte con el entrenamiento, lo juro.

—Gracias —le dijo sinceramente— pero también está Carlisle, Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Eddy tiene su vida hecha, Carlisle, lo prometo está perfecto.

—No por eso… no sé como puedan reaccionar… no entiendes, si ellos me rechazan, si… —no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de asco de su papá— si me repudian. —Emmett se acercó poniéndole la mano en su hombro.

—Ellos te aman, campeón.

—Se suponía que mi padre también.

— ¿Quieres hablar de él? —Eso fue como un detonante, Jacob se incorporó demasiado rápido del banco de la cocina sorprendiéndolo en el camino, había hablado de su papá sin darse cuenta.

—Tengo que marcharme.

—Jacob.

—Que duermas bien, Emm.

Lo observó irse a la sala y luego perderse por el pasillo oscuro, no lo siguió, sabía que debía ir despacio con él aunque todos sus instintos le gritaran que se le lanzara encima.

Se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, ya había bebido y enjuagado su taza de café, prendió el televisor y no le llamó la atención que se encontrara en el canal de deportes, se quedó viendo la repetición de un juego de básquet mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de chequear nuevamente a Carlisle.

Ya lo había chequeado dos veces y seguía bien, de hecho esa segunda vez el viejo se medio despertó y le sacudió la mano de manera grosera cuando le estaba midiendo el pulso, Emmett rió en silencio y decidió que iba a ir a ver cada hora y no cada media como había empezado.

Salió de nuevo a la sala y a pesar de sentirse cansado no tenía sueño, pero sí tenía frío, las mantas no las había podido encontrar y el cuarto de Carlisle, suspirando y esperando no molestarle el sueño a Jacob se fue a la habitación que sabía ocupaba el jugador, con sigilo abrió la puerta, todo estaba en penumbra aunque no del todo oscuro puesto que las ventanas panorámicas mostraban la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Observó el enorme bulto bajo las cobijas que subía y bajaba despacio, su campeón estaba durmiendo profundamente así que podía buscar la maldita manta. Caminó al armario y le llamó la atención que no fuera uno enorme como de los que puedes caminar en ellos, abrió las puertas encontrándose con montones de ropas, todo estaba muy ordenado.

Habían trajes de colores oscuros nada mas, muchas camisas blancas, azules claras, y beige, se vio tentado a abrir las gavetas pero eso haría mucho ruido. Olvidándose de hurgar en los secretos de lino y algodón del jugador, decidió buscar las malditas mantas.

 _Bingo_

Levantó la vista y en la parte de arriba estaban las sábanas y algunas cobijas, estirándose tomó la de más arriba, se tuvo que estirar bastante y cuando haló la suave prenda le pareció escuchar un quejido desde atrás, se quedó lo más silencioso que podía, lo menos que quería hacer era asustar a Jacob. Respirando profundo volvió a estirarse sin mucho éxito y volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, esos sonidos no eran de alguien dormido, eran sonidos diferentes. Dejando el armario desatendido caminó hasta el bulto tapado que era Jacob, el suave movimiento seguía pero le pareció un poco más rápido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando el sonido volvió a aparecer, Jacob no estaba dormido, estaba jugando consigo mismo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, verlo lo tentaba muchísimo, pero sabía que si lo molestaba retrocederían en la confianza que empezaban a tenerse, así que haciendo de tripas corazón retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a cerrar el armario, no podía sacar la manta y justificarla al día siguiente.

Cuando iba caminando sigilosamente a la puerta quedó paralizado.

— _Emm_ —juró que escuchó su nombre y se quedó con la mano en la manija.

— _Emmett_ —escuchó con más claridad y cerró los puños con fuerza, y se dijo a sí mismo.

 _Al diablo._

Al diablo con esperar, al diablo con aguantar, al diablo con ir despacio, iría despacio al día siguiente, hoy no había manera de que eso pasara. Caminó hasta los pies de la cama y tomando la manta de Jacob la haló hasta dejarle la mitad del cuerpo libre.

El moreno como era de imaginarse se tensó y casi soltó un grito mientras se sacaba unos auriculares de los oídos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios!?

—Te voy a decir qué demonios pasa, campeón —Emmett quedó de pie a los pies de la cama y se quitó la camisa, Jacob estaba con el pecho desnudo respirando aceleradamente. — Vine a buscar una manta porque hace un frío del coño allá afuera y no sabía donde más ir, no quería molestarte por lo que entré lo más silencioso que pude. —Se sacó los zapatos de una patada— pero tú no eres silencioso, estás diciendo mi nombre… _MI_ nombre —el jugador lo veía con ojos desorbitados pero sin moverse siquiera un poco.

—Dime algo… —respiró profundo— si termino de quitar esta manta sobre ti ¿te voy a encontrar desnudo? ¿La mano que está perdida bajo la sábana aun te aprieta? Porque, campeón juré ir despacio contigo, juré que no te empujaría a nada que no quisieras, juré que me tomaría mi tiempo en que confiaras en mí, pero… me la estás poniendo difícil.

Jacob seguía sin decir nada, Emmett soltó una risa y se desabrochó el pantalón— podemos hacer esto fácil campeón, tú me alivias y yo te alivio, podemos besarnos porque demonios si no me gusta besarte —respiró profundo— normalmente sé que esperar. Pero contigo no me pasa eso, siento unas malditas mariposas por todo el estómago y tengo terror de que te levantes y me saques a golpes de aquí, pero… mis instintos son buenos.

Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, Jacob no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, Emmett se arrodilló ahora sobre la cama y se tomó el pene con una de las manos apretándolo ligeramente, soltó un gruñido y volvió a respirar profundo.

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo de inmediato cuando Jacob finalmente le habló, lo vio a los ojos rogándole a que siguiera, el jugador tragó— ¿Qué te dicen tus instintos? —Emmett sonrió y tomó de nuevo la manta y la haló con suavidad, Jacob no lo detuvo.

—Tenía razón —dijo viendo su entrepierna— estás desnudo y decías mi nombre. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Que tenemos este noche, campeón. Que mañana resolveremos que haremos, pero me tienes ahora y te tengo ahora, ¿me quieres? Porque aunque me explote saldré por esa puerta si me dices que lo haga. —Lo observó pelear consigo mismo, mientras esperaba también lo observó aceptar el trato, sin dejarlo pensar demasiado, caminó con sus rodillas y se situó encima de él.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo pegadito de sus labios, quitó delicadamente la mano del jugador y lo tomó él, Jacob soltó un grito/quejido/llanto— Shh, deja de pensar y solo siente, por esta noche solo siente —lo besó en los labios y sintió el momento exacto en el que el jugador se dejó ir, suspirando de alivió profundizó el beso, amando cuando sintió las manos fuertes del jugador acariciarle la nuca, apretó un poco el agarre adorando el quejido que se filtró a sus labios y continuó con lo que el jugador no había terminado.

Arriesgándose a todo, separó los labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, con cada caricia, con cada contacto o con cada beso, sentía como Jacob se iba derritiendo entre sus dedos, pero nadie lo engañaba, sabía que de querer tener una relación con Jake, le iba a costar mucho para tener esto todos los días, hoy había sido un plus, un regalo, y quería aprovecharlo de la mejor manera.

Sin separarse demasiado, se bajó por el cuerpo cincelado del jugador, besando y lamiendo, esperando que no lo apartara, tuvo ese temor cuando tomó el pene de Jacob y lo besó, sintió como él se tensaba, pero sin levantar la mirada se lo llevó a la boca, lo escuchó maldecir y le causo cierta gracia, pero aun tenía miedo de que lo pateara y lo mandara a volar, hasta que un par de manos lo tomaron por el escaso cabello que tenía tras las orejas.

Levantó la mirada asombrado, solo para encontrar la mirada ardiente y llena de deseo de Jacob, viéndolo y rogándole que no se detuviera. Eso pasó un switch, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ayudándose con las manos alternó entre succiones y lamidas.

—Emmett —Jacob arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, las venas se le brotaron como cuando alzaba pesas en el gimnasio— me voy a correr —quiso apartarlo, pero Emmett lo quitó con fuerza, y sus caricias se hicieron letales, fuertes y rápidas, Jacob quiso alertarlo nuevamente pero desistió cuando su cuerpo dio el primer corrientazo de placer.

Después de que el primer disparo golpeara su garganta, Emmett bajó el ritmo, sonriendo a cada quejido y a cada sonido de satisfacción que soltaba su campeón.

Mientras Jacob respiraba aceleradamente sintió una sombra sobre su rostro— si supiera un poco más sobre tus gustos, no tendría dudas sobre besarte ahora mismo —Jake abrió los ojos y lo sorprendió cuando lo tomó por los hombros haciéndolo bajar de golpe contra su pecho, sus labios se encontraron en un intercambio demasiado intimo que a ninguno de los dos molestó, Jacob le dio la vuelta y Emmett se dejó hacer, se sonrieron cuando se vieron a los ojos.

—Creo que es tu turno —dijo con voz ronca el jugador, Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Soy todo tuyo, campeón, conmigo no hay límites.

.

Estaban los dos acostados en la cama, respirando acelerados y sintiéndose de alguna forma saciados, no habían ido más allá de tocarse y probarse pero para ese momento el intercambio fue perfecto.

Un sonido salió del reloj de Emmett y este soltó un gruñido frustrado. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que echarle un ojo a Carlisle, si todo está bien no lo molestaré hasta la mañana cuando le toquen sus medicinas, cuando fui hace una hora me dijo que me largara —Jacob rió sentándose en la cama, dejando toda su espalda descubierta, Emmett no pudo evitar acariciársela.

—Si te dijo que te largaras, ¿para qué vas ahora?

—Porque te prometí a ti y a Edward que velaría por él en la noche, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si me dejo distraer? Así sea por un adonis de piel morena —Jacob lo vio por encima del hombro con una sonrisa triste, Emmett se preocupó y se sentó pasándole una mano por los hombros.

—Oye campeón ¿todo bien? —Se giró a verlo y esta vez la sonrisa era más autentica.

—Sí, más que bien, ¿quieres llevarte esas mantas o vuelves aquí conmigo? —La sonrisa de Emmett fue enorme.

— ¿Me estás invitando a dormir contigo, Campeón? —Él solo se encogió de hombros, Emmett le dio un beso en el hombro— me encantaría y no te preocupes por mañana, saldré temprano y nadie sabrá que pasamos la noche juntos. — La mirada de Jacob se volvió más tranquila pero también más culpable.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, quedamos en que para nosotros serían pasos de bebé —le giró el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios que Jacob correspondió con ojos cerrados— enseguida regreso. —Se levantó y colocó su ropa rápidamente y se perdió fuera de la habitación.

Jacob se quedó solo y vio alrededor, esperaba ver algo diferente pero todo seguía igual, quizás las sábanas estaban más arrugadas pero el resto estaba igual, se colocó de pie y fue al baño, se vio igual en el espejo, se cepilló los dientes y sacudió la cabeza recordando los minutos anteriores.

— ¿Jake? —Le gustó como se escuchaba su nombre en su boca, abrió la puerta del baño y le indicó que estaba ahí, entró en solo bóxers y sonrió al ver que se había despojado de nuevo de la ropa (considerando que él aun seguía desnudo) Emmett se le quedó viendo aun con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de cepillar, cuando escupió la espuma se lo ofreció, Emmett tomó el cepillo y se cepilló de igual manera.

Cuando regresaron a la cama se quedaron frente a frente, parecían de nuevo incómodos y lo que hicieron fue reírse— me dijiste que hoy seríamos normales. —Jacob frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—Cuando nos permitimos practicar garganta profunda entre nosotros —el jugador rió.

—Eres un ordinario.

—Solo digo las cosas como son, campeón.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue en lo que quedamos?

—Que por esta noche seríamos normales.

— ¿Y qué es eso "normal" que quieres hacer?

—Esto — se acercó y haciendo que Jacob se acomodara sobre su espalda para luego recostarse en su pecho.

—Recuerda levantarte temprano —acarició su cabello, Emmett levantó la mirada.

—Confía en mí —fue su única respuesta, antes de despedirse con un beso en los labios.

.

Al día siguiente, fiel a su palabra, Emmett salió cerca del amanecer a la sala, iba vestido y vuelto a cepillar, aun sonreía porque le había dado un beso de buenos días muy caluroso a Jacob, tanto o más que el de anoche, claro mucho mejor porque había más luz y pudo ver mejor las venas brotadas del cuello del jugador mientras lo besaba y chupaba. Luego antes de ir al cuarto de baño lo había besado dejándolo lánguido y blando en la cama, eso también lo había adorado.

Se alegró de no ver a nadie en la sala. Por él gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estaba con Jacob, pero entendía que el jugador necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poner a todos al tanto.

Bella se le unió luego de que había despertado a Carlisle, ambos se sonrieron y besaron en la mejilla, Bella se disculpó por no haberlo ayudado en la noche y por la sonrisa encantadora que tenía en los labios se imaginaba porqué.

—Tengo ánimos de hacer un desayuno de campeones —Emmett soltó una risa al oírla decir "campeones" — ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella riendo, Emmett suspiró.

—Se te nota por toda la cara, primita. ¿Nos tomamos esa botella de vino hoy? —Bella asintió aun riendo, solo que por estar en su niebla, no se dio cuenta de que Emmett tenía una muy parecida.

El desayuno terminaron teniéndolo solo los enfermeros y Carlisle, ambos chicos Swan debían marcharse a casa y luego al trabajo, se despidieron a gritos de Edward y Jacob y se fueron de lo mas risueños a su departamento para cambiarse y luego ir al hospital.

.

Edward la había oído llamarlo, pero no había querido salir aun, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza enterrada en las palmas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero escuchó un ligero golpe, encontrando a su papá ahí en su puerta aliviado se levantó a saludarlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, viejo?

—Aun un poco golpeado, pero bien, los chicos se fueron y Bella prometió venir esta noche como siempre, le dije que la llamarías a confirmar.

—No tengo planeado salir hoy, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos viendo una película? Ambos se quedaron anoche, no quiero abusar.

—Si hubiera sabido eso me habría caído antes —Edward lo vio a los ojos con furia.

—No juegues con eso, me jodiste la cabeza ayer, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Se le acercó en la silla de ruedas y palmeó su cabeza.

—Lo siento, chico. —Edward tomó su mano, hubo otro golpe y ambos vieron como entraba el jugador, duchado y vestido.

— ¿Reunión de la pandilla? —Carlisle sonrió.

—Aquí mi chico planea noche de póker, juegos y cerveza, ¿te anotas?

—Dije película papá, además, no puedes beber cerveza.

—Sí, dijiste películas, pero hice nuestra noche mejor, y la cerveza es para ustedes.

—Pues así sea noche de películas o cartas, yo me anoto.

— ¿Edward? —Levantó la vista a su padre— ¿estás bien? —El gigoló asintió— ¿no sigues preocupado por mí, verdad? —Le sonrió y negó.

—Solo si prometes no volverlo hacer.

—Lo prometo, chico, pero es que esas galletas... —Rieron sacudiendo la cabeza.

Observó como Jacob llevaba a Carlisle fuera de su habitación y se quedó ahí sentado, pensando de nuevo en la noche anterior.

Finalmente había tenido sexo con Bella, había sido aun más increíble de lo que imaginó, se habían conectado, como seres humanos y como macho y hembra, Bella había confiado en él y había seguido las directrices que le hacía, eran más que clientes, eran amigos, eran socios.

Claro, el trato de ellos siempre había sido eso… un trato.

Se acostaba por dinero, pero nunca en su vida se había sentido tan barato como en ese momento, además que así no lo había planeado, no iba a cobrarle, iba a ser un intercambio de amigos, _favor_ sonaba terrible, pero en verdad quería acostarse con Bella sin dinero de por medio.

No había tenido chance de decirle sus intenciones el día anterior, pensó en hacerlo en la mañana, pero se levantó y no la encontró a su lado, se puso de pie corriendo para buscarla pero algo en la cama le llamó la atención.

Sacó de debajo de su almohada la nota que había escondido con la letra de ella.

 _El mejor sexo del mundo, ¡gracias!_

Volvió a meter la mano bajo la almohada y se trajo la pequeña cantidad de billetes de cien dólares, que no tenía que contar para saber que sumaban mil.

Él cobraba por sexo, pero jamás se había sentido tan barato como en ese momento.


	15. Capítulo 15 No hay peor ciego

**Capítulo 15.**

 **No hay peor ciego…:**

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con Carlisle y la sonrisa de Emmett aun no se borraba de su cara, cada vez que recordaba la noche que había pasado con Jacob era imposible no sonreír.

Su celular sonó con un pequeño _ding_ y lo sacó de su bolsillo, la sonrisa se hiso aun mayor.

 _Hoy no voy a l gimnasio pero tengo terapias con Emily, ¿quieres ayudarnos?_

Su chico era de los tímidos y estaba seguro que le había costado un mundo mandarle ese mensaje así que se sintió alagado.

 _Por supuesto, te veo en un rato._

También sabía que no podía ser muy efusivo en los mensajes, solo directo y conciso… suspiró, de verdad debían trabajar en el asunto de la timidez.

—Se te ve contento —levantó la mirada del celular para encontrar a Mike Newton parado frente a él, le frunció el ceño, si bien era cierto que trabajaban en el mismo hospital, también era cierto que no se encontraban con facilidad.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Newton —guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su uniforme— pero sí, lo estoy. ¿Necesitas algo? —Se cruzó de brazos dejando a la vista sus formados músculos.

—Ehh —el rubio pasó la mano por su cabello— solo vine a decirte que hoy estarás trabajando conmigo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Uno de los enfermeros de urgencias faltó, me preguntaron si quería alguien especial y te nombré a ti.

Emmett rió colocándose una mano en la cadera— no estoy disponible, Mike.

— ¿No? —Emmett volvió a reír.

—No blondie, no estoy disponible —le guiñó el ojo haciéndolo visiblemente incómodo, Emmett que siempre le gustaba molestarlo y estaba de muy buen humor se le acercó pasándole una mano por el pecho en el espacio que dejaba descubierto la bata. — Para la próxima me avisas antes —lo vio de arriba abajo— para ti puede que saque algo de tiempo. —El rubio retrocedió con cara aterrada, Emmett rió sacudiendo la cabeza— busca a alguien más, Mike. Tú no puedes conmigo.

Y contoneándose de caderas caminó a rutina diaria.

—Eres malo —rió al ver a Emily sirviéndose un poco de agua del bebedero público, Emmett rió.

—A él le gusta fastidiarme, solo está pendiente de perseguir a mi prima y es tan idiota que cree que voy a decirle algo —Emily volvió a reír.

— ¿Estás listo para hoy? Es bueno que me ayudes, empezamos con entrenamiento especial del tobillo, va a estar de muy mal humor.

—Estoy más que listo y si el jugador estrella se pone de mal genio, lo controlaremos, tranquila. —Levantó la mano para chocarle los cinco.

Emily había tenido mas que razón, después de los masajes de estiramiento había mandado a Jacob a la caminadora, el jugador había hecho con bastante esfuerzo una media hora caminando, Emmett había entrado al juego con los estiramientos y que a pesar de que estaba encima de él no había nada erótico en el asunto puesto que a Jacob le dolía horriblemente.

Emily no había perdido detalle del entrenamiento por lo que los chicos no habían podido conversar, sin embargo recibió una llamada algo urgente de su casa y se salió del centro de terapias gritándole a Emmett lo que debía hacer ahora.

Jacob lo vio todo sudoroso y con ambas cejas arriba. — No puede estar hablando enserio —Emmett buscaba en uno de los armarios.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

— ¿Saltar cuerda? ¿Emily quiere que salte la cuerda? —La encontró y caminó hasta él.

—Toma.

—Están locos, tengo una fractura doble en el tobillo, no puedo saltar cuerda. —Emmett se le acercó y apoyó las manos en cada cadera de él que estaba sentado en una de las camillas de masaje.

— _Tenías_ una fractura doble en el tobillo, ya la repararon solo tienes que poner el hueso y el músculo a trabajar.

— ¿Haciendo saltar mas de cien kilos sobre él?

—Confía en tu cuerpo, campeón y confía en Emily, si ella dice que estás bien para saltar, lo estás, solo inténtalo. —No pudo controlarse y se inclinó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, solo para luego apartarse frunciendo la boca— estás salado.

Jacob pasó el shock de que lo hubiera besado en público y rió por su comentario— llevo más de dos horas sudando como un condenado, claro que estoy salado —sacudió la cabeza enseriándose— no puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Qué, besarte?

—Sí. No puedes besarme en lugares como este, alguien puede vernos —Emmett suspiró.

—Algún día tienes que sacarme de la oscuridad, ¿lo sabes, no?

Respiró profundo—pasos de bebé ¿recuerdas? —Emmett le frunció la boca en disgusto, había usado sus palabras en su contra, Jacob alzó las cejas.

—Está bien, está bien, campeón, entonces hagamos que ese tobillo tuyo funcione a la perfección para poder besarte en público —volvió a extenderle la cuerda, que el moreno tomó aun con reticencia.

Estaba demasiado tieso intentando saltar y falló miserablemente las primeras veces, Emmett tomó otra de las cuerdas y se colocó a su lado, — no estás confiando.

—Me duele.

—Si saltas así todo rígido por supuesto que te va a doler, créeme, tus músculos están calientes, solo tienes que relajarte, confía en tu recuperación. —Estiró el cuello y moviendo la cuerda de lado a lado empezó a saltarla. Jacob lo vio con furia. — No me veas así, campeón, puedes hacerlo igual o mejor que yo, intenta.

Lo intentó de nuevo y pudo saltar unas cinco veces seguidas antes de detenerse con una queja en el rostro.

—De nuevo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Seré un idiota, pero te prometí que volverías al juego, ¿cierto? Así que de nuevo.

Jacob volvió a intentarlo, duró un poco mas pero volvió a fallar, pero se levantó de nuevo, cada vez durando mas, cada vez aguantando un poco mas.

Emily avisó que se había marchado porque su hija estaba enferma y debía buscarla al colegio, por lo que Emmett se encargó de los masajes de relajación y enfriamiento del jugador.

— ¿Manejaste? —Jacob negó y el enfermero sonrió— te llevaré, vamos.

—No es necesario que me lleves, puedo llamar a un Uber.

—Déjame llevarte, no me molesta.

Se subieron a la camioneta del enfermero y éste se detuvo a comprar algo para comer. Aparcando en un estacionamiento público le extendió la bolsa marrón a Jacob.

—Ten, te lo ganaste después de todo el esfuerzo de hoy —Jacob rió y sacó la enorme hamburguesa y la bolsita de papitas chips.

—Muero de hambre —Emmett ya había dado su primer mordisco. — Pero me siento mal que pagues por la comida. —El enfermero se encogió de hombros.

—Considéralo una cita —le dio un guiño— si quieres la próxima invitas tu.

—Nunca he tenido una cita con un chico —Emmett masticó rápidamente y tomó un sorbo de su soda.

—Entonces no consideres esto una cita, esto es simplemente una comida, saldremos en algún momento y será emblemática. —Jacob negó sonriendo.

—Me vas a matar, Emm. —él solo le guiñó.

Cuando estacionó frente al edificio de Edward apagó el auto y se giró a verlo.

— ¿Tienes auto? —El jugador asintió. — ¿Por qué no manejas? —Se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que desde que había tenido la lesión no había vuelto a ponerse tras un volante. — ¿Mañana tienes terapia? —Negó.

—Mañana voy al gimnasio en la mañana, en la tarde tengo reunión con el entrenador del equipo —Emmett alzó las cejas asombrado.

—Eso es bueno.

—Seh, bueno, solo quiere verme y conversar conmigo, no significa nada.

—Va a tener buenas noticias, ya veraz. —Solo le sonrió, respirando profundo pareció pelear con sus propias palabras, Emmett esperó paciente a que hablara.

— ¿Vas… vas mañana a entrenar? —Le encantó que quisiera verlo, aunque aun no le preguntara de frente, en verdad debía moverse despacio con este chico, pero había algo en él que no le molestaba esa lentitud, mas bien todo lo contrario.

—No campeón, no voy, tengo guardia de 24 horas mañana, así que duermo en el hospital —Jacob se vio un poco decepcionado— pero oye —le dio un golpecito en la pierna— pasado mañana estaré libre y Bella trabajará, ¿Qué me dices si te invito a almorzar a mi departamento?

— ¿Una cita? —Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia aunque por dentro estaba mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios que le dijera que no— ¿Estás seguro que Bella no va a estar? —Asintió.

—Trabajará todo el día y luego vendrá para acá, tengo el apartamento hasta un poco mas allá de media noche para mí solo, será como la cenicienta, habrá que huir justo con las campanadas —Jacob soltó una risa.

—Está bien —Emmett sintió que su corazón corría una carrera— ¿Te veo allá? —Quería decirle que lo podía pasar buscando pero no quería presionarlo, asintió despacio.

—Te mandaré la dirección por un texto. —Jacob asintió y tomó la manija para bajarse— ¿Jake? —Se giró de inmediato.

— ¿Hum? —Emmett lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios, fue delicado y tierno.

—Hasta pasado mañana —dijo Emmett bajito juntando sus frentes.

—Nos vemos —adoró cuando el jugador le volvió a dar un beso mucho mas corto.

— ¿Y Jake? —Ya se había bajado del auto.

— ¿Sí?

—Maneja mañana —sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos, Emm. Maneja con cuidado.

—Siempre —le dio un guiño y esperó a que se metiera en el edificio para entonces salir rumbo a su casa.

.

—Se te ve contento. ¿Cita caliente? —Emmett rió bajándole el volumen a la música, estaba horneando mientras Bella se preparaba para ir a casa de los Cullen.

—Nope, solo seré yo y el final de temporada de _The Bachelor_ —se agachó encendiendo la lucecita del horno para ver lo que estaba adentro— bueno… también este magistral pastel de chocolate que va a estar listo en diez minutillos. —Bella le rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota que lo hiciste cuando yo no estoy. —Emmett rió.

—Lo tendrás para ti sola mañana, procura dejarme algo ¿sí? —Bella rodó los ojos.

Terminó yéndose cuando el horno pitó indicando que su preciosa carga estaba lista, Emmett se burló sin piedad al verle las ganas de comerlo, Bella intentó quedarse hasta que se enfriara pero él la echó indicando que el preview de _The Bachelor_ iba a empezar

Sentándose cómodamente esperó el intro y una vez vio a las últimas dos chicas que se disputaban el amor del bombón de Nick olvidó por completo a su prima.

— ¿Encuestas? —Rodó los ojos hablándole al presentador— será mejor que ese chico elija a Vanessa o nunca más veo el programa.

.

Un par de maldiciones después, celebrar cuando Nick dejó a Raven, dos pedazos de pastel y lágrimas de felicidad cuando Nick le dio el anillo a Vanessa, tomó su celular y envió una foto del plato con los restos del pastel.

 _Esto es lo que sucede cuando me dejan solo con chocolate y The Bachelor._

Se lo mandó a Jacob y luego mordió su labio pensando si le iba a contestar o no, cuando el celular dio un pitido lo tomó con un gritico.

 _¿Se supone que debo saber qué es eso?_

Rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

 _¿Hablas enserio? ¿Bachelor? ¿Bachelorette?_

 _Nope._

Rodando los ojos le explicó de qué iba el programa.

 _Chico (o chica) caliente como el infierno. Encerrados en una casa con 25 mujeres (o hombres) para que consiga el amor de su vida. Hay propuesta con anillo y todo al final._

 _¿En serio ves eso? ¿Quién puede querer ver eso?_

Casi lo podía imaginar sonriendo, dado que él no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

 _Darling… es uno de los programas más vistos. Tienes que verlo. Seh es televisión basura, pero es adictiva._

 _Estás loco._

.

—Estás muy risueño. —Jacob levantó la mirada de su celular y disimulando lo mejor que pudo le dio una sonrisa despreocupada a Bella.

—Solo leyendo unos mensajes.

—Jum… ¿Chica caliente? —Jacob frunció el ceño.

—No, solo escribiéndome con… —Bella alzó las manos en rendición.

—No tienes que decirme, está bien. Entiendo que no todos manejen su vida personal tan abiertamente como Edward y yo.

— ¿Cómo Edward y tú? Hablas como si fueran pareja. —Eso le funcionó porque Bella dejó de preguntar por su celular o con quien estaba hablando.

Rodó los ojos— que pareja ni que nada, sabes de qué estoy hablando. Todos supieron que finalmente se consumó el trato entre Eddy y yo, y que él sale todas las noches a acostarse con sus chicas.

— ¿Y tu punto es? —Se recostó del sofá cruzando sus brazos mientras le levantaba una ceja.

—Que no todos somos tan abiertos hablando de nuestra vida sexual, así que entiendo si no quieres hablar de la chica caliente con la que obviamente te estás texteando.

— ¿Qué chica caliente? —Carlisle entró en la sala y Jacob rodó los ojos.

—Con la que Jacob está texteandose, tiene una enorme sonrisa en los labios y no deja de teclear.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Jake?

— ¡¿Jake está saliendo con alguien?! —Edward se unió al grupo y Jacob recostó la cabeza del espaldar del sofá sintiéndose derrotado.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie —dijo en voz baja.

Pero los otros tres no prestaron atención a sus palabras mientras discutían entre sí.

— ¿Será la chica de antes? ¿La ex? ¿Cómo se llamaba la pelirroja? —Preguntó Carlisle.

— ¿Kate? —Preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño— espero que no sea ella, la mujer es una perra.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie —pero de nuevo nadie lo escuchó.

— ¿Esa fue la que lo dejó cuando se fracturó? —Preguntó Bella y Edward asintió— no la conozco pero de verdad es una perra.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie.

— ¿Y de dónde puede ser, entonces? —Carlisle.

—No ha tenido entrenamientos —Edward.

—Solo va a las terapias —Bella.

— ¿Las terapias no se las hace una chica? ¿Cómo se llama? —Edward.

—Emilia… Amy… ¡Emily! —Bella dio saltitos mientras aplaudía.

—Cierto, se llama Emily —Edward sonrió.

—Creo que tiene una hija. Emmett me lo comentó.

— ¿Estás saliendo con una madre soltera? —Finalmente intervino Carlisle que lo que le faltaba era el cubo de palomitas de maíz mientras escuchaba todo. — Eso habla muy bien de ti.

— ¡Ya cállense! —Jacob alzó la cabeza viéndolos a todos con caras de asombro— no estoy saliendo con Kate, no estoy saliendo con Emily. No estoy saliendo con nadie.

—Oye, está bien que no quieras decir —lo justificó Bella.

—No es que no quiera decir. Simplemente no hay nada más que decir. —Bella abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero Edward le hizo señas de que lo dejara pasar haciéndola callar de inmediato. La chica observó como el ambiente se volvía pesado y se mordió el labio con vergüenza.

—Carlisle, ¿Por qué no vamos a arreglarte para tu ducha? —Dijo en un intento de salir huyendo, el viejo le sonrió y activó la silla de ruedas hacia su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien, hombre? —Edward se sentó a su lado— solo estábamos bromeando.

Jacob volvió a recostar la cabeza del espaldar cerrando sus ojos con fastidio— no estoy viendo a nadie.

—Está bien —Edward levantó las manos en rendición aunque no lo estaba viendo— solo nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo.

Levantó la cabeza viéndolo con escepticismo— ¿Preocuparse por mí? ¿Por qué carajos les puede importar si estoy o no con alguien? Es una tontería.

—No lo es, cuando alguien está enamorado es divertido y es aun más divertido molestar a la gente que lo está —se colocó de pie visiblemente molesto.

—No estoy enamorado ¿Estás loco? ¡No estoy viendo a nadie! —Edward lo vio con ojos muy abiertos, impresionado de su repentino ataque de furia— además ¿Qué carajos sabes tú de amor?

—Estaba bromeando —el tono de Edward fue bajo y conciliatorio.

— ¿Ah? —Jacob no entendía.

—Solo estoy bromeando con lo del amor, Bro —se colocó de pie viéndolo a los ojos— solo estamos jodiendo contigo, no tienes que ponerte así, si tienes pareja, perfecto, si solo estás jodiendo algún culo caliente, también lo está. No tengo moral para juzgarte, solo era curiosidad. —Frunció el ceño sintiéndose extraño por explicarse, no era para que se pusiera así.

Jacob parecía un poco más apenado y asintió mientras sentía el cuerpo caliente con vergüenza. — Voy a mi cuarto un rato, ¿ya te vas?

—Hoy no tengo cita —asintió mientras se alejaba, eso era inclusivamente más extraño que Jacob no le extrañara que se quedara en casa.

Agarró una cerveza y se sentó en la sala a ver televisión, al rato Bella salió del área de las habitaciones, al verlo se detuvo un tanto impresionada— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Edward sonrió y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

—Hasta donde sé, ésta es mi casa —Bella vio el reloj de su muñeca y su ceño se frunció mas, Edward rió vaciando la botella y se levantó por otra, Bella se fijó que llevaba pantalones de pijama y andaba sin camisa.

— ¿No sales, hoy? —Edward negó agachándose en el congelador para sacar la corona, le ofreció una a Bella que negó aun asombrada. — La semana pasada tampoco saliste.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—Ni el jueves, ni el viernes saliste.

—Todos tenemos derecho a una noche de descanso, ¿no crees?

— ¿Del sexo? Estás loco.

Sonrió torciendo la cabeza— ¿Extrañándolo? —Bella se mordió el labio.

—Un poco. —Edward intentó ocultar la risa bebiendo otro trago.

—Siempre estoy a la orden. —Ahora rodó los ojos.

—Sí, porque tengo miles de dólares para despilfarrar.

Una punzada le dio en estómago y su sonrisa fresca se borró un poco, aunque hizo todo lo posible para que no se notara, esos malditos mil dólares los odiaba con toda el alma.

.

 _El día que Bella y su primo se habían marchado del ático dejando descolocados tanto a Edward como a Jacob (aunque el asunto de Jacob-Emmett aun permanecía en secreto) Edward no estuvo en un humor demasiado bueno, tanto así que Carlisle había terminado persiguiéndolo a su habitación para reclamarle aquel hecho._

— _¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?_ — _Sintiendo que tenía que hablarlo con alguien, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pequeño enrollado de billetes que Bella había dejado antes de su partida, Carlisle frunció el ceño y le costó un poco entender a que se refería su hijo mostrándole esos billetes, hasta que alzando las cejas, cayó en cuenta._

— _¿Creí que no le cobrarías?_ — _Sacudió la cabeza y agregó_ — _¿pudieron hacerlo antes de venir cuando me caí?_

 _Se había disculpado por su incidente pero Edward le había dicho una y otra vez que no se preocupara por eso, ahora entendía por qué._ — _¿Lo hiciste con esa chica, aquí? De verdad no tienes vergüenza, hijo._ — _Edward sacudió la cabeza obviando el comentario de su padre._

— _¿Puedes por favor enfocarte? Igual me iba a acostar con ella, créeme lo planeé bien, si terminamos estando juntos en mi cama, no fue a propósito, simplemente se dio la oportunidad_ — _Carlisle lo vio con cejas alzadas y Edward sacudió la cabeza y volvió a agitar el dinero_ — _¿puedes ayudarme a descifrar esto?_

— _¿Qué quieres descifrar? ¿Le dijiste que no ibas a cobrarle?_ — _Negó_ — _¿entonces como querías que no te pagara? Esa chica es correcta con lo que hace, tenían un negocio. Tú cumpliste tu parte, ella cumplió la suya._ — _Se encogió de hombros_ — _no entiendo tu angustia._

— _Que no iba a cobrarle._ — _Respiró profundo por tener que repetirse tantas veces._

— _Debiste decirle antes_ — _Carlisle también se repetía pero lo hacía a propósito._

— _Si le decía no iba a querer._

— _¿Qué no iba a querer?_

— _Acostarse conmigo._ — _Carlisle frunció el ceño de nuevo._

— _A ver si entiendo. Querías acostarte con ella aunque fuera virgen, le dijiste tu tarifa y ella aceptó, consiguió el dinero y tú accediste solo después que lo tenía. Concretan una fecha y el trato es llevado a cabo. Me dijiste que no querías ahora cobrarle, pero no le contaste… entonces te molestas cuando ella te cancela. ¿Escuchas lo rebuscado que es esto?_ — _Edward sacudió la cabeza, sabía todo eso, su padre no tenía porque exponerlo punto por punto así, no contestó y Carlisle pareció meditarlo un poco más._

— _Ahora me dices que si le hubieras dicho que no pensabas cobrarle, ella no hubiera aceptado. Espera…_ — _Edward estaba casi seguro de que veía los engranajes funcionando en la cabeza del viejo_ — _¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta Bella?_

— _Sabía que dirías eso, por supuesto que no. Somos amigos._

— _Sehhh, yo era amigo de tu madre también, eso no me incapacitó de quererme meter bajo su falda desde que la conocí._

— _No estoy enamorado de Bella._

— _No se necesita estar enamorado para querer acostarse con alguien, pero no me mientas y dime si no sientes algo más cuando decidiste no cobrarle._

— _Solo no me pareció buena idea no cobrarle._

— _¿Por qué es mi enfermera? —Edward suspiró._

— _No debí decirte nada, solo estoy soltando pensamientos al azar y tú enredas todo._

— _¿Estás seguro que lo enredo yo? —Levantó la vista y Carlisle soltó una carcajada por la mirada llena de furia que le dio._

— _¿Podrías por favor dejarme solo? —Carlisle volvió a reír mientras retrocedía en la silla de ruedas._

— _Di lo que quieras hijo, pero esa chica te mueve algo, aun no sabes que es, pero algo te mueve. —Le lanzó la almohada que solo lo hizo reír mas fuerte._

 _Se quedó ahí sentado no supo por cuanto tiempo, cuando se giró vio las sábanas desordenadas y no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca había tenido nadie en su cama, la sola idea le parecía inclusivamente repulsiva, pero con Bella había sido diferente. Rodó los ojos_ diferente _esa palabrita no le gustaba._

 _Respiró profundo y dándose una palmada en las piernas se colocó de pie, recogió la ropa del suelo y cambió las sábanas, lanzando las usadas en el cesto, colocó otras, esta vez eran de color gris oscuro, no poseía sábanas blancas, le pasaba igual que con las toallas, eso le asemejaba a los hoteles y le gustaba que su habitación fuera su hogar._

 _Cuando el cuarto se vio despejado y limpio, sonrió, así sería mas fácil no tener recuerdos incómodos. Torció el gesto,_ incómodo _no era la palabra correcta, pero ni él mismo entendía._

 _Aun con la sonrisa en los labios desvió la mirada a la mesa de noche, de inmediato la sonrisa se borró y con paso firme y rápido caminó a la pequeña mesa, tomó el fajo de billetes y fue hasta su vestier, viendo de un lado a otro, eligió uno de los cajones que casi nunca usaba y agachándose lo necesario escondió el fajo de billetes en lo más profundo del cajón y lo cerró._

 _Enderezándose se asintió a sí mismo, si no los veía o los usaba, no existían. Caminó de nuevo a la habitación sintiéndose triunfante, solo para sacudir la cabeza cuando estaba en la puerta._

— _Eres un verdadero idiota, Edward. —Pero aun así salió de la habitación prometiéndose que no recordaría nunca más lo del estúpido dinero._

.

Por lo que se puso de mal genio cuando el comentario de Bella le hizo recordar los billetes que estaban escondidos en lo más profundo de su cajón de medias no usadas.

— ¿Entonces puedo irme a casa? —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah? —Bella frunció el ceño, no era normal que Edward estuviera tan distraído.

— ¿Te preguntaba si podía irme entonces a casa?

— ¿Por qué ibas a querer irte? —Esta vez alzó las cejas genuinamente asombrada.

—Porque no trabajas —habló despacio y casi en tono de pregunta, Edward pareció prestarle entonces más atención y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me siento bien del todo, pensé en quedarme durmiendo de todas formas, por eso no te dije que no vinieras. —Frunció el ceño como rodándose los ojos a sí mismo, la excusa sonaba estúpida hasta sus propios oídos.

—Dijiste como ocho veces la palabra "no"

— ¿No, es una palabra?

Bella soltó una risita— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, no te preocupes, como te dije no me siento muy bien, voy a recostarme. — Y sin decir nada mas caminó hasta su habitación dejándola sola.

Bella no lo perdió de vista y tampoco perdió la mueca extraña en el rostro, Edward estaba demasiado raro.

Se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina, hoy los tres hombres se encontraban en casa, eso era realmente extraño, porque cuando eso sucedía ella no se quedaba a trabajar. Volvió a encogerse de hombros tomándole la palabra a Edward de que no se sentía bien y decidió ir a prepararles la cena.

.

Edward paseaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, el espacio era enorme pero de igual manera lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico, había dejado a Bella en la sala haciendo quien sabía que. Había metido en el gimnasio del ático y corrió treinta kilómetros, se suponía que solo iba a calentar los músculos pero terminó descargando toda su frustración en la trotadora, no levantó pesas porque imaginó que el sudor y cansancio que sentía era suficiente para noquearlo.

Se dio una ducha y sin proponérselo vio hacia donde tenía guardado el dinero de Bella, rodó los ojos y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama.

—Tienes que parar —se dijo a sí mismo— esto fue un trabajo. Sí, se sintió perfecta, pero hay mujeres que se sienten igual que ella. —Sacudió la cabeza enterrándola en sus palmas— bueno, quizás no tan perfectas, pero por Dios, ¡Contrólate!

 _Toc, toc, toc_

— ¡Voy! —Se incorporó de inmediato caminando hacia la puerta, agradeció que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien oyera su perorata, ni Jacob ni su padre tocaban su puerta, por lo que era sencillo adivinar quién era.

—Hola —saludó Bella con una sonrisa— te traje un poco de sopa —debió tener una expresión de confusión porque ella se explicó de inmediato— ¿dijiste que te sentías mal? —Se quedó en silencio— lo siento, dijiste eso y pensé que sería buena idea traerte algo de sopa, ya le llevé un plato a Carlisle, Jacob prefirió acompañarme afuera, solo… —suspiró cerrando los ojos y a él le pareció que se veía hermosa— lo siento, obviamente metí la pata.

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza— por supuesto que no, pasa —se apartó y le quitó el tazón grande lleno de líquido caliente, olía realmente bien. Se fijó que tenía hasta croutones flotando en él. — Gracias —caminó a su escritorio y lo colocó con cuidado, al girarse ella le extendió un vaso de jugo que tomó rápidamente poniéndolo junto a la sopa.

—Me dijiste que te sentías mal —parecía excusándose otra vez y se sintió terrible por hacerla sentir así.

—Y es verdad, la ducha me ayudó bastante, quizás es el cansancio —Bella frunció el ceño y no comentó que tenía varios días que no salía como para estar _cansado_.

—Bueno, convencí a Jacob para probar hacer una cheesecake de oreo que vimos en facebook —cerró la boca porque estaba empezando a balbucear. — Buen provecho. —Señaló al plato y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Edward pasó de nuevo la mano por su cabello, esto se estaba saliendo de control y se estaba volviendo loco en el proceso, resoplando se sentó frente a la sopa y la probó, era de pollo y aunque estaba realmente caliente, estaba muy sabrosa, Bella era una chica de muchos talentos.

Volteó a ver la cama y resopló poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes que terminar esto, Edward. —Cerró los ojos y pensó tan solo por un segundo y rodando los ojos tuvo la mejor idea, era tan sencilla que era estúpido no haberlo pensado antes.

Tomó el celular y buscó el registro de llamadas recibidas, había montones de números sin guardar y otros tantos números privados, pero había unos pocos que sí tenían identificador y el que buscaba lo había registrado recientemente.

Apoyó el teléfono entre oído y hombro mientras caminaba al vestier buscando unos jeans.

— ¿Esto es enserio o te equivocaste?

Rodó los ojos sacando el par de jeans negros— no, no me equivoqué. ¿Estás ocupada esta noche? —Pudo oír la exclamación del otro lado de la línea y casi puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿Estás ocupada? Porque si lo estás tengo que llamar a alguien más.

Hubo una risa simpática del otro lado de la línea— ¿Estás consciente de que esto funciona al revés? Yo te llamo, no de la otra forma.

—Alice —Edward ya se sentía molesto— ¿Puedes o no?

— ¿Hay sexo involucrado?

Lo pensó un segundo, eso seguramente le sacaría a Bella de la cabeza— Claro, esta noche va por mi cuenta —hubo otra exclamación.

—No me vas a escuchar nunca rechazar una oferta como esa.

—Perfecto, prepárate entonces, nos vemos en veinte.

— ¿Veinte? Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Alice, no necesitas impresionarme, ya te he visto desnuda.

—Estás siendo particularmente insoportable hoy, pero te salvas porque necesito la distracción, ¿mismo hotel?

El mismo hotel donde normalmente se acostaba con todas sus clientes, el mismo hotel donde se había acostado con Bella.

—No. Te mando la ubicación por el teléfono, te veo allá en veinte.

Alice trancó sin siquiera despedirse, eso se sintió bien, no había nada mas allá que sexo y eso era lo que necesitaba, volver al ruedo, volver al trabajo.

.

Jacob, que había accedido a salir de su habitación cuando Bella le había llevado la cena, estaba muerto de risa viendo como Bella reproducía y pausaba el video grabado demasiado deprisa de la receta una y otra vez.

—Te dije que le quites la cremita a las oreo.

—Seh, seh, eso ya lo deduje, pero no la tires, la cremita se usa para el relleno. —Eso lo sabía pero no dijo nada para no molestarla.

Empezó a separar las galletas y colocarlas en platos y dejando la cremita en otro.

—Hay que triturarlas con mantequilla sin sal. —Le dijo mientras aun observaba el video.

— ¿Tienen mantequilla sin sal? —Jacob señaló el refrigerador.

—En el último estante —Bella la buscó, se veía emocionada. —Ponla a derretir mientras trituro estas —buscó el mixer y empezó a meter las galletas de chocolate cuando escuchó movimiento en la sala, metió una de las galletas en la boca y fue hasta allá.

— ¿Edward? —Su amigo estaba buscando algo.

— ¿Has visto las llaves del Mercedes?

—No.

—Perdí las malditas llaves.

—Deben estar por ahí.

—Si estuvieran _por ahí_ ya las habría encontrado. — Jacob alzó las cejas.

— ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? —Las encontró bajo el cojín del sofá y resopló obstinado— ¿vas a salir?

—Ujum.

—Pensé que no tenías cita para hoy.

—Pues salió una de último momento.

Jake se cruzó de brazos— le dijiste a Rachel que te sentías mal. —Edward se incorporó viéndolo a los ojos.

—El misterio de no querer compartir tu vida es un privilegio que todos deberíamos tener, ¿no te parece? —Jake volvió a subir las cejas la faceta sarcástica de Edward no era muy común verla.

— ¿Regresas? —Preguntó cuándo iba caminando apresurado a la puerta, Edward se detuvo un segundo y ambos pudieron escuchar como Bella caminaba hacia ellos, cerró los ojos.

—Tarde. —Respondió sin girarse y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa.

— ¿Edward salió? —Bella tenía la barra de mantequilla en la mano y observaba a Jacob con curiosidad, los había oído hablar y salía para invitar a Edward a hacer la receta, pero él aparentemente tenía planes.

—Sí, al parecer alguien lo llamó —se quedó en silencio y la observó con cautela, Bella alzó las cejas sin entenderlo.

— ¿Un cliente? —Jacob asintió despacio, por un momento pensó que quizás Bella se sentiría mal por saber que su amigo iba a meterse debajo de otra falda, pero como siempre, Bella lo impresionó cuando soltó un suspiro de _¿alivio?_

—Uff —suspiró— menos mal, la verdad se estaba tornando incómoda la convivencia en esta casa —se regresó a la cocina de nuevo seguida de un muy asombrado Jacob.

—Quieres decir… —dejó la frase a medias.

—Que ya era hora de que empezara a trabajar —dejó la mantequilla en el mesón y buscó una olla para ponerla a derretir— ¿Qué? —Preguntó al ver como la observaba.

—Parece estúpido preguntar pero ¿sabes cuál es su trabajo, verdad? —Bella asintió despacio, en verdad era una pregunta muy estúpida. — ¿Y no te importa?

— ¿Por qué a de importarme? —Bella frunció el ceño— ¿Crees que me pondría… celosa?

—No lo sé.

—Jacob… lo de Edward y yo fue un trato, quería deshacerme de algo y le pague por ello —se encogió de hombros— fin del trato, él sigue con su vida y yo con la mía.

—Y cuando dices _deshacerte de algo_ hablas de ¿tu virginidad? —Rodó los ojos.

—Ok, Jake, voy a hacer lo mas franca que pueda contigo, ¿está bien? —El chico asintió— toda mi vida fue basada en control. Mis padres controlaron a que escuela debía ir, que actividades debía participar, a quien debía ayudar, a quien debía acercarme o de quien permanecer alejada, eso quizás es lo más normal cuando eres adolescente. Me acostumbre porque era _la costumbre_ —rodó los ojos— cuando decidieron de quien debía enamorarme me pareció _normal_ , era lo que se estilaba, por lo que cuando me dijeron que saldría con Mike acepté sin pensarlo, cuando me dijeron que solo podíamos tomarnos de las manos, me pareció normal, cuando no me besó sino hasta los seis meses de noviazgo, me pareció normal, cuando me propuso matrimonio tres años más tarde, _era normal_ , hasta que decidí abrir los ojos, un día me desperté y me dije ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con tu vida? Sí no me hubiera escapado ese día puedo asegurarte que ahora estaría embarazada y no hubiera disfrutado el paseo, no quiero eso.

Jacob la vio a los ojos— ¿Qué quieres entonces, Rachel? —La chica sonrió.

—Quiero vivir, Jake, disfrutar de lo que sea que se me ocurra hacer, intentar tener yo misma un poco de control en las situaciones que se me presentan.

— ¿Por lo que pagarle a un chico por acostarse contigo fue una buena idea? No hay compromisos, no hay quejas, simplemente la experiencia.

—Exacto —dijo la chica— por lo que me alegra que Edward salga y se acueste con sus clientes, ha estado un poco raro y no tengo la autoestima tan alta como para pensar que es por mí, pero tiene que volver a salir para que así no sea incómodo cuando nos veamos, odio sentirme incómoda, lo hice durante toda mi vida y de verdad me gusta este trabajo, la paga es buena y nos hemos vuelto amigos, pero si me siento incómoda de nuevo, voy a tener que marcharme.

—No te preocupes —le contestó Jacob— Edward entrará por el carril, primera vez que lo veo así después de una cita, quizás fue todo lo que los rodeó que lo hace comportarse así, ya sabes, el cuasi accidente de Carlisle y todo eso, pero no te preocupes, se comportará, si no se las tendrá que ver con Car porque va a matarlo si por su culpa pierde a su enfermera caliente.

Bella soltó una carcajada y el tema se dio por terminado.

Lograron terminar la torta de queso y rieron al ver que solo les había quedado _pasable_.

—Ni de broma le voy a llevar a Emmett, tendrás que comerla toda —Jacob rió con el último bocado.

— ¿Por qué no le vas a llevar? —Bella alzó las cejas con alarma.

— ¿No has probado los postres de Emm? Son un pecado de lo buenos que son, lo dejé en casa justo cuando estaba lista una torta de chocolate, fue un real sacrificio salir y dejarla toda caliente y esponjosa.

Jacob sonrió recordando la foto del plato vacío que le había enviado hacía unas horas.

— ¿Trabaja hoy? —Preguntó prestándole atención a la televisión.

—Hoy en la noche no, pero pobre, mañana tiene guardia de 24 horas, eso significa que no lo veré en un par de días. —Jacob frunció el ceño para ver si así explicaba y tuvo éxito— cuando llegue hoy ya estará dormido, mañana cuando me despierte ya habrá salido, vernos en el hospital es difícil cuando tiene guardias tan largas, estamos en áreas opuestas y pasado mañana cuando tenga el día libre yo trabajo en el hospital y aquí —se encogió de hombros— aunque estará tan agotado que seguro dormirá todo el día —suspiró— esas guardias apestan.

Jacob se quedó en silencio, si bien había preguntado para confirmar lo que Emmett le había dicho, se sintió entre mal y alagado que Emmett fuera a dedicar todo su día destinado a descansar en prepararle una cita.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído —de inmediato cambió su semblante, sonriéndole.

—Solo pensaba en esa torta de chocolate que dejaste y este adefesio de torta de queso que me hiciste comer.

Bella abrió los ojos ofendida pero luego ambos chicos se destornillaron de la risa y aunque Jacob cumplió el cometido de distraerla no podía dejar de pensar en que pasado mañana llegara.


	16. Capítulo 16 Cambios

**Me demoré 20 días en actualizar y me disculpo, la verdad es que sufrí de un bloqueo terrible, además hubo algunos momentos en los que no me sentía capaz de poner dos palabras juntas, no sé si saben pero soy y vivo en Venezuela y mi país a estado prácticamente en guerra el ultimo par de semanas, imagino que eso me da un salvo conducto.**

 **En fin, espero les guste el cap y tengan la voluntad de seguirme leyendo.**

 **Gracias y espero nos leamos pronto.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Mar!**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **Cambios:**

Solo se podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de ambos cuerpos en la habitación oscura y nueva. Un gemido y un gruñido que le siguió los dejó colapsando y respirando como si acabaran de salir de abajo del agua.

—Quítate de encima —dijo entre respiraciones cansadas. Suspiró de alivio cuando él se quitó con una queja, se quedaron acostados viendo el techo por lo que pareció un buen rato, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

—Sé bueno y tráeme un poco de agua, ¿sí?

—No soy tu camarero.

—No, no lo eres, eres mi prostituto y acabas de drenar todos los fluidos de mi espectacular cuerpo, así que mueve ese trasero sexy y consígueme una jodida botella de agua.

A pesar del insulto rió sacudiéndose en la cama, con otro gruñido se impulsó hasta sentarse, rodó los ojos al condón que aun tenía puesto y sacándolo sin ninguna delicadeza lo descartó en el bote de basura de la habitación.

Caminó hasta el interruptor de luz y sonrió de nuevo cuando ella se quejó, fue al pequeño refrigerador y tomó dos botellitas de agua, destapó una y la otra la lanzó a la cama pegándose la en una nalga.

— ¡Auch! —No pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba un trago. — Eres un idiota.

—Tú fuiste una idiota primero por cómo me la pediste.

Alice se sentó en la cama recostándose del cabezal, se cubrió con la sábana y después de un sorbo generoso de agua lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sigues de mal humor. —Un aun desnudo Edward se encogió de hombros y terminó su agua.

—Así parece.

—Edward, literalmente me agostaste, eso no es que sea una tarea muy difícil, pero tampoco es fácil y créeme cuando te digo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para drenarte también —él hizo como si brindara con ella con la botella vacía— Así que ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Suspiró y tomó una de las toallas de la habitación, rodó los ojos al verla toda blanca y esponjosa, la enrolló en su cintura y se cruzó de brazos, Alice suspiró.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué, Alice?

— ¿Qué o quién te puso así? —Edward suspiró y ella rodó los ojos— está bien, empezaré yo, ¿te importa? —Negó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara. — Veamos —dio otra probada a su agua y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

« El compromiso está en la recta final, me caso en dos semanas y no puedo sacarme a Jasper de encima, me llama todo el tiempo, me envía flores absolutamente todos los días sin ningún motivo, está metido en la compañía de mi papá de cabeza y de verdad, verdad quiere arreglarse conmigo »

— ¿Dos semanas, Eh? —Alice rodó los ojos.

—No tienes que repetirlo.

—Si no quieres casarte ¿Por qué lo haces?

Suspiró— es en realidad complicado, Jasper no es malo, quizás un poco idiota. Teníamos una relación perfecta, enamorados del colegio, sobrevivientes a la universidad, comprometidos como todo el mundo esperaba, éramos la pareja perfecta.

—Hasta que se metió en los pantalones de tu mejor amiga.

La chica rodó los ojos— Seh… pero en caso tal… no lo culpo, ¿sabes? —Edward alzó tanto sus cejas que la chica rió en respuesta— es cierto, es un idiota y no debió engañarme, pero me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

— ¿Pudieras explicarte mejor? —La chica lo detuvo con un dedo y tomó el teléfono de la habitación, Edward escuchó mientras pedía una gran cantidad de comida y bebidas, le indicó al interlocutor que esperara y le preguntó a Edward si quería algo, cosa que lo hiso reír porque había pedido para un batallón completo, Alice le sacó la lengua y trancó la llamada.

—Después no me pidas, no te voy a dar de mi comida —Edward rió de nuevo.

—Podré superarlo, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo es que no culpas a tu _prometido_ por haberte sido infiel?

—Bien. La razón mas normal que se me ocurre es aburrimiento, fuimos novios desde siempre, si nos hubieras visto teniendo sexo te hubieras quedado dormido antes de terminar los juegos previos, en verdad Eddy, moría de aburrimiento. —Edward sacudió la cabeza con una risa socarrona en los labios. — Entonces, mi mágica tía/hada madrina, me dijo que le pagara con la misma moneda cuando me engañó, llevándome a tus experimentados brazos.

— ¿Debo recordarte que costó dos visitas para que me dejaras tocarte? Nunca un cliente había sido tan difícil de conseguir. Llegué a pensar que te estaba obligando.

Alice rodó los ojos con fastidio— todo es parte del aburrimiento, pensé que así era como las relaciones debían ser y francamente, ¿para qué pagarle a un tipo que iba a hacer lo mismo que haría mi aburrido novio? ¿Para pagarle con la misma moneda? No me parece —negó— por eso era tan escéptica las primeras veces, mi tía me dijo que contigo sería diferente, pero me costó un poco entender a qué se refería.

—Hasta que me dejaste tocarte, ahí te gustó el sexo.

—En realidad me encantó, me di cuenta que el que estaba mal no era mi cuerpo.

— ¿Era Jasper entonces?

—No, tampoco creo eso, de hecho parecía estar disfrutando mucho con la perra cuando los encontré. Conmigo él no gemía así —Edward sonrió incrédulo y sacudió la cabeza escuchándola.

— ¿Así que lo aburrido entonces era la combinación de los dos?

—No sé con exactitud que es, pero me inclino a pensar que las pistas son por ahí.

— ¿Y por eso no te quieres casar? —Lo vio con cejas alzadas.

— ¿Lo harías tú?

—Nunca me casaría. Punto. —Alice asintió solemnemente.

—Respeto eso, pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente.

— ¿Ese cual sería?

— _Tengo_ que casarme.

— ¿La empresa de tu padre?

—Seh —rodó los ojos, Edward soltó una carcajada— ¿Crees que es gracioso?

—En realidad lo es. A menos que tu chico te engañe estarás presa en un matrimonio aburridísimo, pero harás feliz a tus viejos.

—Eres un idiota. —Eso lo hizo reír mas duro, Alice se cruzó de brazos y justo tocaron la puerta del servicio de habitación, Edward abrió en nada mas que su toalla y el chico se vio bastante incómodo cuando pasó con el carrito de comida y aun mas incómodo cuando Alice lo despidió con un movimiento de dedos aun debajo de la sábana.

Luego de verla comer una hamburguesa de queso y papas fritas, Edward alzó las cejas en franca sorpresa cuando fue por la pizza, Alice frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué? —Levantó las manos en rendición.

—Nada, solo es sorprendente que seas tan pequeña y te quepa tanto. —Lo vio por debajo de las pestañas riéndose del doble sentido de sus palabras, Edward le rodó los ojos y se estiró por un pedazo de pizza, quedó altamente sorprendido cuando ella le dio un manotazo.

—Dijiste que no querías nada, no te comas lo mío —rodó los ojos levantándose de la cama donde ella aun comía desnuda.

—Eres demasiado golosa.

—Lo soy. —Bajó la mirada a su entrepierna robándole una carcajada, Alice tomó otra probada de su pizza y aun masticando le dijo: — ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Aun no creas que me creí la historia de _vamos a coger, yo invito_ —Edward suspiró y algo le dijo que podía confiar en la pequeña duendecilla demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

— ¿Recuerdas a Bella? —Alice frunció el ceño un poco y entonces la ubicó.

— ¿La morena bonita con la que te vi en el bar del hotel?

Asintió— La misma.

—La recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Edward suspiró y terminó de dar el paso al abismo de la confianza y dado que tanto Carlisle como Jacob estaban en constante contacto con Bella no los hacía lo imparciales que necesitaba que fueran, Alice por otro lado parecía la mejor opción.

O por lo menos la única que tenía.

Respirando profundo se sentó en su lado de la cama, mientras la observaba comer rebanadas de pizza y descartar el borde de masa. Le contó la entrada de Bella a su vida, el papel que jugaba en el cuidado de su padre, su amistad con Jacob, como le había confirmado su virginidad, como habían llegado al acuerdo de perderla, cuando implantaron la fecha, lo que había sucedido en el hotel y como finalmente habían consumado su acuerdo hacía unos días atrás, su decisión de no cobrarle y el pago de ella.

Alice se quedó sentadita masticando ausentemente el pedazo casi inexistente de pizza en su boca, mientras lo veía con ojos muy abiertos.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero que recuerdes que estás desnuda debajo de esa sábana y que hemos pasado gran parte de la noche tirando como conejos, tú estás comprometida y yo cobro por hacer esto todos los días. No estamos para juzgar, ¿bueno?

Alice rodó los ojos y se sentó mas derecha lanzando el borde de su pedazo de pizza a la caja, se estiró y tomó la botella de vino y tomó un generoso trago del pico de la botella, él le alzó las cejas y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le pasó la botella a la que le dio un generoso trago también.

—Primero, no pensaba juzgarte, como bien describiste, no estamos en posición de hacerlo —los señaló repetidamente con su dedo índice— ninguno de los dos. Solo estaba sorprendida, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué parte te sorprende mas? —Alice le sonrió y se acercó un poco palmeándole la rodilla descubierta.

—En realidad todo tiene un poco para sorprender, pero el hecho que no quisieras cobrarle, creo que es el más interesante de todo.

—Y que me sienta así por el estúpido dinero ¿cierto? —Alice sonrió.

—Eddy… —él la vio a los ojos diciéndole claramente que odiaba ese nombre, pero ella lo ignoró— acepta el dinero, ¿quieres a Bella para algo más que el que sea enfermera de tu padre? —Lo pensó un momento pero ella contestó por él— contéstame mejor esto ¿te vez cambiando de vida? ¿Dejando de tener sexo casual sin ataduras? ¿Te vez dejando de ir a hoteles todas las noches? —Edward suspiró.

—Eso no es fácil de contestar Alice, justo ahora te digo un rotundo no, pero…

— ¿Crees que Bella estará a bordo si decides cambiar?

—No quiero cambiar.

—Entonces sacúdete eso que tienes encima, gasta el dinero que Bella te dio y pasa la página. Lo que creo que tienes es que nunca pensaste que ibas a conseguir a alguien tan desprendido a los sentimientos como tú. Estoy segura que como yo, cada vez que _estrenas_ un cliente empiezan con nervios y miedo, luego nos soltamos ¿cierto?

—Mas o menos es así.

—En cambio vino esta chica, Bella y prácticamente lideró el intercambio, sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que era virgen, debes haber estado seguro de que iba a darte problemas al principio, pero fue toda una sorpresa y creo que eso es lo que te tiene así de descontrolado.

Edward suspiró, en vez de volverse loco dentro de su propia cabeza, la opción de Alice no parecía muy alejada de la verdad.

— ¿Entonces tú que me recomiendas? —Alice sonrió y le pidió la botella de vino.

—Que sigas tu vida exactamente como la llevabas antes de que te acostaras con ella, ve a tus clientes y sigue tu descontrolada y maravillosa vida.

Edward la vio sonriéndose e incorporándose le quitó la botella de vino y le dio un trago antes de colocarla en la mesita con el resto de la comida, Alice rió al ver que se arrodillaba al borde de sus piernas. — Bueno —dijo hablándole desde encima de su rostro— ya tomamos un descanso, comiste, bebiste y hablaste demasiado como siempre —ella rodó los ojos— creo que deberíamos continuar con nuestros asuntos. —Se inclinó lo suficiente para besarla en los labios, Alice se arqueó por completo hacia él.

—Espera —suspiró al separarse de sus labios— haremos esto con una condición —él levantó una ceja y esperó a que ella continuara— voy a pagarte. —Frunció el ceño.

—Dije que esta iba por mi cuenta. —Ella negó despacio.

—No vas a dejar de cobrar, eres un gigoló Edward y si no quieres cambiar, no puedes hacer _eso_ , no puedes trabajar sin cobrar. Así que vas a gastar el dinero que te dio Bella y te voy a pagar por este trabajo, saldrás de aquí sin remordimiento alguno y seguirás la vida que llevas y que amas. ¿Es un trato? —Edward suspiró.

—Tienes tu trato, duende. Ahora ¿Podrías callarte mientras cogemos?

Rió— no lo creo, puedo ser bastante escandalosa —se alzó pasándole los brazos por el cuello y halándolo para juntar sus labios.

.

Bella iba saliendo del ático quince minutos después de las doce, se había despedido de un muy despierto Jacob que amablemente le había pedido un uber por su celular y de un soñoliento Carlisle que le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando fue a darle su pastilla de media noche.

Unas risas la distrajeron del auto que la esperaba. Un escandaloso deportivo amarillo frenó de la manera más imprudente en frente del complejo de apartamentos, frunció el ceño mientras observaba a un mal humorado Edward bajarse del asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Y tu auto? —No hubo un saludo o un ¿Dónde andabas? O ¿Quién te trajo? Sino una pregunta casual y normal.

Edward alzó la mirada un tanto extrañado de verla ahí, vio el reloj de su muñeca y suspiró, juraba que era mas tarde. — ¿Edward? —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, mi auto. Ehhh, lo dejé en otro estacionamiento y estaba cerrado cuando fui a buscarlo, Alice me trajo a casa. —Bella frunció un poco el ceño sin saber a quién se refería exactamente, pero el auto que la esperaba tocó la bocina apurándola. Sacudió la cabeza y se despidió de Edward con un fatuo _hasta mañana_ mientras agitaba su mano y corría al sedán plateado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza al verla ni siquiera inmutarse en saber dónde o con quien se encontraba y se sintió de verdad estúpido al haberse sentido confundido después de que había estado con ella.

Un cornetazo le recordó que no había llegado solo y se giró para despedirse de Alice.

— ¡Ten una buena noche, Allie! —La había empezado a llamar así después de que se negó a quitarle su diminutivo.

— ¡Ya la tuve, Eddy! —Tocó dos veces más la corneta como despedida y arrancó haciendo chirriar las llantas de su deportivo. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que así era como le gustaba su vida, mujeres calientes, orgasmos increíbles y nada de compromisos, la jodida vida perfecta.

.

Hizo lo que se prometió a sí mismo y a Alice, cada llamada que recibió fue aceptada y agendada sin ningún tipo de restricciones, de igual manera volvió al mismo hotel al que siempre iba, no le había tocado la misma habitación que había compartido con Bella, pero había sido por pura casualidad, así que no le puso demasiado reparo a eso.

Bella continuaba siendo la mejor enfermera que sus habilidades le permitían, aunque su humor no era tan bueno, ni tan ligero como el de Edward.

Una noche temprana Edward se despidió de su mejor amigo que parecía iba a salir también cuando ambos oyeron un escándalo de trastes caídos en la cocina, Edward le pidió amablemente a Jacob que se encargara puesto que él ya iba con el tiempo justo.

Jacob caminó sin ayuda a la cocina y soltó una carcajada cuando la vio a cuatro patas debajo del mesón.

— ¿Qué haces, muñeca?

— ¡La estúpida, hija de puerca de la tapa de la mayonesa se me perdió! —Rió de nuevo y ella le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, Jacob alzó las manos en rendición y se le acercó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Bella lo hizo sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones.

—De nada —le dijo el chico sonriendo, Bella le torció los ojos— ¿Qué te pasa, muñeca?

— ¡Nada! Solo iba a prepararme un emparedado y la estúpida mayonesa decidió no colaborar. —Jacob divisó la cocina y encontró la tapa detrás de una de las patas de uno de los bancos del mesón, amablemente caminó hasta allí y la levantó extendiéndosela.

—Estás especialmente de mal humor, Rachel. —La chica tomó la tapa y rodó los ojos descartándola en el mesón, se apoyó en este y respiró muy profundo, cuando se incorporó Jacob la veía con cejas alzadas. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿En serio? —Sacudió la cabeza— estabas tirada en el suelo, insultando a la mejor manera "Carlisle" a una tapa de mayonesa, ¿me vas a decir que no sabes a qué me refiero?

La chica resopló y continuó preparándose el emparedado, — no sé, solo estoy de mal humor.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Suspiró— no es nada Jake —se sentó olvidando su cena— solo he estado un poco, no sé… ¿estancada?

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Aburrida creo que es una mejor palabra, sé que me fui de casa para ser independiente y sé que debo trabajar para hacerlo, pero Dios… me estoy muriendo en la rutina. —Jacob le sonrió más fraternal y se dispuso a terminarle su cena.

—Pensé que tenías una vida fuera del trabajo, cuando empezaste aquí siempre estabas alegre y planeando cosas.

—Seh bueno, pero es patético salir sola.

— ¿Sola?

Bella resopló— es aun mas patético confesar que no tengo amigos.

—Auch. —Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza, por lo menos la había hecho sonreír.

—Lo siento. Es solo que el hospital y aquí son los únicos sitios que frecuento y bueno… aunque hay gente agradable no son mis amigos. Bueno, excepto por Emmett, pero últimamente…

Jacob fingió lo mejor que podía no emocionarse ni ponerse nervioso al escuchar el nombre del enfermero, con una sonrisa que esperaba no pareciera forzada le extendió el emparedado ganándose una de ella.

—Esto está muy bueno —dijo entre masticadas, Jacob asintió en agradecimiento, ella suspiró y tragó— creo que Emmett tiene una relación. —Jacob fue a la nevera a buscarle una botella de jugo, agradeció a su piel morena y al frío del refrigerador para que no mostrara su sonrojo.

— ¿Eso crees? —Se quería golpear por entrometido, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Sí, eso creo… no me ha dicho nada y eso es lo que me hace dudar, normalmente es muy abierto conmigo acerca de sus aventuras, pero…

— ¿Pero, qué? —Iba a ir al infierno por entrometido.

—Está por las nubes, ¿sabes? También tiene todo muy escondido, creo que lo lleva a casa cuando sabe que no voy a estar, porque hay días en los que consigo dos platos en el lava vajillas o dos bebidas vacías —sacudió la cabeza— me alegro por él, pero no me gusta que no me diga. Aparte de familia, somos mejores amigos.

—Quizás solo está esperando a ver cómo le resulta, estoy seguro que no te quiere preocupar. —En serio iba a ir al infierno.

—No… esa no me la creo, hay algo raro en esta relación, él siempre me cuenta todo, hasta cuando estuvo con el idiota de Sam que sabía que yo odiaba.

Esa era una pregunta que aun no le había hecho a Emmett, hablar del ex del que al parecer no podía superar era algo que no quería hacer.

— ¿Tú? —Volteó la cabeza sin saber qué se había perdido de la conversación con Bella.

— ¿Yo, qué?

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Necesito un amigo y acabas de ofrecerte.

— ¿Lo hice? —No dejaba de sonreír.

—Sip, estoy segura que lo hiciste. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Me encantaría llevarte a pasear, pero de verdad ahora estoy enfocado en la rehabilitación, además no bebo ni bailo, sería una compañía aburrida. —Bella rodó los ojos robándole una carcajada.

—Necesito amigos. —Jake se recostó del banco donde estaba sentado.

—No es demasiado difícil, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué?

—Conseguir amigos. Sal, conoce algún chico, acepta un trago o dos, consigue algún número de teléfono. Es fácil.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro, todo el mundo lo ha hecho, es así como consigues citas, eres una chica hermosa, no faltará ningún hombre que quiera acercarse.

— ¿Tu sales a bares a buscar chicas?

—No, pero recuerda que siempre soy la excepción de la regla.

— ¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

Su humor no es que hubiera mejorado por completo, pero se sentía mas ligera que antes, vio un poco de fútbol con Jacob y lo ayudó con sus ejercicios diarios, el moreno no iba a salir esa noche y fue una compañía excelente para la chica, Edward llegó después de la media noche como era costumbre y se sentó con ellos bebiendo una cerveza mientras conversaban del evidente regreso de Jacob al campo.

—La semana que viene comienzo con las practicas, el entrenador me hizo una prueba física y la pasé, así que puedo comenzar, Emily va a tener que venir conmigo algunos días para indicarme que ejercicios puedo y no puedo hacer, pero por como voy todo promete a que regresaré para la temporada.

— ¡Eso es genial, hombre! —Edward le palmeó la espalda— estoy muy feliz por ti. — Jacob asintió en respuesta y tomó otro sorbo de su agua, Edward terminó su cerveza y le frunció el ceño a Bella. — ¿Y eso que todavía estás por aquí, Bella? Ya es tarde. —La chica tomó un trago mas mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Estoy celebrando con Jacob, ¿no lo vez? —Le enseñó la botella— me iré en un rato. —Edward asintió y se colocó de pie.

—Bueno, yo voy a tomar una ducha, que se diviertan chicos. —Ambos se despidieron del gigoló quedándose hablando y riendo juntos.

Para cuando Edward terminó de limpiarse regresó a la sala para buscar un poco de agua, se detuvo impresionado cuando vio a Jacob aun en la sala con una dormida Bella recostada en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Se había quitado su reloj cuando se había duchado.

—Cerca de las dos de la mañana —Jacob estaba muy despierto.

— ¿Por qué Bella sigue aquí? —El jugador volteó a verla y cariñosamente le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

—Se quedó dormida y no tuve corazón para despertarla.

— ¿Por qué se quedó dormida en tu regazo?

—Estábamos conversando, hablando de clubes, bebidas y chicos cuando me pidió recostarse en mis piernas, por supuesto la dejé y cuando volví a verla se había quedado dormida. —Se encogió de hombros— no me molesta.

—Por supuesto que no va a molestarte. —Dijo el gigoló rodando los ojos, Jacob sonrió pero no hizo comentario alguno, si solo Edward supiera lo lejos que se sentía de ver a Bella de esa manera.

Tomó asiento en la poltrona frente a ellos y los observó por largo rato, Jacob se sintió incómodo con el escrutinio y aun mas incómodo con no poderse mover.

—Se siente sola —habló intentando distraerlo— estoy haciendo lo que puedo para ayudar.

Funcionó porque Edward levantó la mirada de inmediato a su mejor amigo— ¿Sola? —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, al parecer está encerrada en la rutina, trabajo-casa. Sabe que le pasa a todo el mundo, pero se siente aburrida.

—Vive con Emmett, él creo que es la persona mas divertida que existe en el planeta.

Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad lo era, en las pocas semanas que llevaban viéndose a escondidas había descubierto por sí mismo que Emmett era ciertamente el hombre mas divertido, ocurrente y creativo que había conocido.

Se volvió a sentir culpable por abarcar toda la atención del chico y no dejarle nada a su familia más cercana.

—Al parecer está más ocupado de lo normal.

— ¿Ocupado? ¿Trabajo? —Una cosa era mentirle a Bella y tratar de sacarle información de Emmett, pero mentirle a Edward era diferente.

Sin embargo no quería decirle la verdad, no quería correr el riesgo de que ataran cabos y los descubrieran. Aun no sabía que tenía en realidad con Emmett, por eso lo prefería en secreto.

—Al parecer Emmett está o Bella cree que está en una relación, eso lo ha mantenido ocupado y lejos de ella.

—Eso apesta para ella, pero me alegro por Emmett, ese chico es salvaje, si consiguió alguien que pueda llevarle el ritmo, tiene mis respetos.

Jacob sintió que se sonrojaba, llevarle el ritmo era algo que aun no habían probado, solo besos, caricias y algo un poco más allá, pero Emmett siempre se mostraba tan vigoroso que no sabía si en efecto podría llevarle al ritmo si alguna vez se acostaban.

De solo pensar en tener sexo con Emmett sintió que sus orejas iban a explotar, respiró profundo y empezó a pensar en futbol para borrar la idea de su cabeza.

— ¿Así que le estás sirviendo de consuelo a la chica? —Señaló a Bella, Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Necesita un amigo, no iré de copas ni a bailar con ella, pero…—Se volvió a encoger— seré lo que pueda.

Edward lo pensó un momento— creo que tengo la solución para eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Amigos para Bella, bueno en realidad una amiga. —Jacob lo vio extrañado.

— ¿Sugieres que vas a _comprarle_ una amiga? Te diré lo que le dije a ella, la amistad no funciona así.

Edward se rió y se acercó a Jacob poniéndole una mano en el hombro— confía en mí — le dio un apretón fraternal y los volvió a dejar solos.

.

Bella tenía finalmente un día libre, pero así como estaba libre, estaba sola. Emmett tenía guardia de 24 horas por lo que estaría inalcanzable durante todo el día, últimamente no coincidían con esos turnos, ya habían pasado algunos en los que no se veían hasta un par de días después.

Decidió salir, había hablado con Jacob de lo aburrida y estancada que se sentía y este le había dicho que saliera y conociera a personas nuevas. No se sentía lista para ir a un club o un bar sola y el único que conocía era abiertamente gay, por lo que prefirió hacer algo más "normal"

Ir de compras o pasear por un centro comercial.

El lugar era enorme y en cierta forma un poco aterrador, Bella sin embargo lo encontraba fascinante, montones de personas completamente diferentes caminaban de arriba abajo, observó a familias felices, otras peleando, parejas besándose, niños corriendo, ancianos tomados de la mano, mujeres con muy poca ropa y otras tapadas hasta el pelo.

Viéndolas todas cubiertas suspiró, mientras hablaba con Jacob éste le dijo que si se encontraba estancada en la rutina podía inventar algo que la hiciera verse diferente, ella le preguntó si se refería a un cambio de look y Jake tan solo se encogió de hombros diciendo "lo que creas conveniente, Rachel"

Frunciendo los labios se detuvo frente a una peluquería, las mujeres se veían risueñas y felices dentro y los trabajadores parecían tratarlas como unas reinas, tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y suspiró, la última vez que se lo había cortado había estado en casa, observó su cabello, era castaño el mismo color con el que había nacido y crecido, su cabello era virgen, como ella.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, ella ya no era virgen, su cabello no debería serlo tampoco.

.

El estilista abrió sus ojos de más cuando le indicó que quería un completo cambio de look, el chico (evidentemente gay) le preguntó emocionado si tenía carta blanca a lo que asintió mordiéndose el labio, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión la llevó a lavarse mientras pensaba en voz alta que podía hacerle.

Cuando amarró su cabello en una coleta y la cortó sin ninguna contemplación Bella soltó un grito mientras cerraba los ojos, el chico ondeó la cola de caballo a todo el salón y aplausos y vítores los rodearon, no quería abrir los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, su cabello siempre había estado hasta su baja espalda, ahora podía sentir el aire acondicionado en su nuca.

— ¿Arrepentimientos? —Preguntó el chico y ella negó de inmediato, jamás se había sentido tan en control de ella misma como ahora, abrió los ojos y al verse en el espejo sonrió, tenía una melena que le llegaba por las orejas pero Leo (su estilista) estaba peinando y recortando aun más, por lo que imaginaba que más tarde no habría melena.

Lo observó fascinada mientras mechón a mechón caía a su alrededor, antes de cortar había elegido un color en la paleta de tintes y habían teñido su cabello a un rubio naranja que se veía bastante escandaloso a pesar de tener el cabello mojado. Lo amaba.

Leo cortó y cortó y cuando ella pensó en decir algo al respecto tomó el secador y empezó a darle forma, la sonrisa de Bella era cada vez más grande mientras el brillante cabello caía sobre su frente en un peinado casual y despeinado que la tenía cautivada.

— ¿Bella, cierto?

Estaba tan absorta en su cabello que se sorprendió cuando alguien la llamó de tan cerca, el sonido del secador no la dejaba escuchar nada mucho.

— ¿Sí? —Vio a la chica familiar por el espejo, le costó un poco ubicarla y luego frunció el ceño un poco al saber quién era.

—Alice —dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo —dijo aun sin entender que hacía allí y porque se le acercaba, Alice sonrió y le mostró un pulgar arriba.

—Excelente elección —Bella le sonrió educada mas no efusivamente y agradeció cuando alguien del salón la llamó y la llevó lejos, suspiró y volvió a ver su escandaloso cabello, esta vez su sonrisa si fue exuberante.

Con manicura y pedicura combinadas y su hermoso cabello corto, salió sintiéndose una mujer nueva— ¿no es maravilloso consentirse así? —Volteó a ver a Alice caminando hacia ella, la verdad la chica parecía aparecer por arte de magia.

—Si —le contestó— es muy bueno.

— ¿Fiesta esta noche? —Bella negó.

—No, solo… —suspiró viendo a su alrededor, ¿sería demasiado patética si simplemente lo admitía? — Estaba aburrida. — Se regañó mentalmente. — Quiero decir… quiero conocer… quiero que me vean… —sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la lengua— solo quería un cambio.

Alice le sonrió fraternalmente— iba por algo de comer, ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Le extrañó mucho la invitación, ellas no eran amigas, ni siquiera eran conocidas— vamos —Alice no la dejó pensar mas y entrelazó un brazo con el de ella— yo invito.

Agradeció cuando entraron a un TGIF Alice tenía escrito por toda la cara y ropa "millonaria" Bella se hubiera sentido terrible si hubieran entrado a un restaurante más lujoso o de comida extraña.

—Tendré unas costillitas, muero de hambre y necesito unas costillitas familiares, ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Ehhh la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

—Tonterías, come algo, pero no pidas ensalada, Dios, como suficiente de esas en mi casa como para soportar verlas cuando como afuera, pide una hamburguesa o unos deditos de pollo, o costillitas ¿Te dije que eran lo máximo?

Eso la hizo reír y relajarse un poco— puedo imaginarlo, pero creo que pediré una hamburguesa.

—Perfecto, pero no me pidas de mis costillitas después. No comparto.

Bella asintió riendo— entendido.

.

—Entonces —preguntó la peli negra mientras mordía alrededor de uno de los huesos de las costillas— ¿A qué se debe el cambio? Quedaste genial por cierto.

—Gracias —masticó una papa frita— como te medio dije, estaba aburrida, necesitaba cambiar.

— ¿Te sientes diferente?

—Sí, un poco, por fuera me veo diferente pero por dentro soy la misma.

— ¿Eso es bueno o es malo? —Suspiró.

—No sé.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Alice terminó la costillita que estaba comiendo y luego de limpiarse la boca le dijo: — la vida a veces apesta, el hacer este tipo de cosas —la señaló indicándole su cambio— hace que nos sintamos mejor, si nos sentimos mejor vemos lo que nos ocurre desde otra perspectiva y al verlo de otra perspectiva podemos encontrarle una solución o simplemente aprender a vivir con ello.

Bella alzó sus cejas y Alice rió— lo sé, no lo parezco pero en realidad soy inteligente… muy inteligente —decirle o regodearse de que se había graduado en la universidad de 19 años no le pareció agradable, por lo que guiñó un ojo y agarró otra costillita.

—Yo te veo igual, ¿Qué te hiciste en el salón?

—De cabello y uñas estoy igual, créeme, pero debajo de este fabuloso vestido estoy mucho más ligera —Bella frunció el ceño— depilación completa —agregó haciéndola sonrojar.

—Nunca he hecho eso —Bella se limitaba a la familiar maquinilla, le daba terror pensar en el dolor de la cera.

—Deberías probarlo, es una perra y quieres matar a quien te la hace, pero te puedes olvidar de eso por más de un mes, eso no tiene precio.

Bella frunció los labios sopesando esas opciones, no parecía mala idea.

— ¿Entonces? —Alice dio un generoso trago a su cerveza— Mi prometido trabaja hasta tarde y tengo la noche libre, ¿vamos por unos tragos? —Le agradaba Alice, bastante y necesitaba amigos, al parecer el asunto de que ambas se habían acostado con Edward no las molestaba. Se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. ¿Hay algún código de vestimenta?

—Nah, pero si quieres podemos buscar algo aquí, si no, puedo ir a tu casa y juntarte un atuendo. —Bella rió.

—Puedo arreglármelas.

— ¡Perfecto! —Alice aplaudió— dame tu número y dirección, pasaré por ti a las 9.

.

Había elegido un atuendo cómodo y elegante, los pantalones eran de corte alto pero el top era lo suficientemente corto para dejarle descubierta un pedazo de piel, ambas piezas eran blancas pero se colocó unos collares plateados bastante largos que su primo le había regalado unas navidades atrás, le habían parecido hermosos pero no tenía idea de cuando ponérselos, hoy parecían perfectos.

El maquillaje era sutil pero presente, aun no se atrevía a ponerse los labios rojos por lo que el color nude que tenía puesto debía funcionar.

Se había tomado una selfie en el espejo del baño y se la mandó a Emmett, esperaba no conseguir respuesta pero fue todo lo contrario, no habían pasado diez minutos cuando su primo contesto.

 _Demonios chica, a veces me haces desear que no seamos familia._

Bella rió contestando rápidamente.

 _Si no fuéramos familia aun estaría el pequeño detalle de que te gustan más los chicos._

 _Recuerda que las chicas tienen su encanto, así que no te creas que te hablo de mi lado homosexual, no tenemos un chance porque nos corre la misma sangre, porque si no… Grrrr._

Eso le hizo soltar una carcajada.

 _Bueno tigre me alegra tener tu aprobación, deséame suerte y nos vemos luego._

 _Nunca me dijiste con quien ibas a salir._

 _Una amiga._

 _¿Qué amiga? Tú no tienes amigas._

 _¡Si tengo! Bueno… tengo esta, es nueva, se llama Alice._

 _Bueno, cuídate y si necesitas condones hay en el estante superior de la cocina, el que dice "levadura"_

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y buscó en el estante, el pote estaba ahí, lo había visto antes y se preguntó en aquel momento porque Emmett tenía levadura en su cocina si nunca horneaba pan, cuando abrió el envase se sorprendió al verlo lleno hasta el tope de paquetes de condones, aun con la risa en el rostro escribió en el celular.

 _¿Levadura?_

 _Jajaja ¿sabes lo entrometida que es Nessie? Cuando los encontró en mi mesa de noche se puso a jugar con ellos, la encontré intentando inflar uno ¡Creyó que eran globos! Menos mal era demasiado chica para preguntar algo mas, desde ese día los oculto ahí. He tenido suerte._

Bella no podía dejar de reír.

 _Estás loco._

 _Lo sé, pero me amas… te tengo que dejar, el trabajo llama, llévate algunos por si acaso y siempre sé cuidadosa, pero por Dios ¡diviértete!_

No contestó porque sabía que Emmett no iba a responder, frunciendo los labios observó el frasco lleno de condones y tomando dos los metió en su cartera, no planeaba acostarse con nadie esa noche, pero esos dos envoltorios le dieron una seguridad que no podía explicar.

.

Cuando bajó, el auto escandaloso, hermoso y amarillo la esperaba, las ventanas estaban bajadas y Alice hablaba por teléfono mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, no tenía idea de que fumaba.

—Sí, ya te dije que todo va a estar bien, solo saldremos a bailar y emborracharnos… Sip emborracharnos —Bella se metió en el auto y Alice le saludó con un guiño, dio una calada al cigarrillo— Voy a manejar ahora… ¿Qué? —soltó una risa y le rodó los ojos a Bella como diciendo que con quien hablaba la molestaba— no… no voy a decirte a donde vamos… ¡Porque vas a aparecerte y dañar todo! ¿No tenías trabajo hoy? —El interlocutor dijo algo más y Alice encendió el auto. — ¡Adiós! —Fue evidente que no habían terminado de hablar con ella pero de igual forma cerró la llamada. — ¿Lista? Estás de muerte, por cierto.

No le creía mucho, el vestido que llevaba puesto parecía una camisa ajustada, podía verle absolutamente todas las piernas, ella en cambio iba de pantalones.

Respiró profundo y antes de cambiar de opinión asintió— estoy lista.

Alice puso música, _Love you like a love song_ de Selena Gómez empezó a sonar a todo volumen y Bella soltó una carcajada, a pesar de ser una canción no actual combinaba perfecto con Alice que maniobraba con la palanca de cambios, el cigarrillo y tamborilear en el volante.

El local era lo que se esperaba, oscuro, escandaloso y lujoso, se habían tomado un chupito de limón que las dejó con los labios fruncidos, Alice gritó dándole un golpe a la barra.

— ¿Otro? —Preguntó el barman demasiado guapo, Bella negó.

—En un rato —Alice empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, y tomó a Bella del brazo.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! —No era mala bailando, Emmett había tenido mucho que ver en sus habilidades, pero Alice era de otro nivel, la chica sí que sabía moverse.

Luego de algunas piezas y de que el sudor corriera por su ahora descubierta nuca, Bella le dijo a Alice que fueran por otra bebida, en la barra un chico abrazó a la duende por la espalda, Bella abrió sus ojos de más pero el chico no tenía ojos más que para Alice, que le dio una patada en las bolas.

— ¡Enana! —Alice abrió los ojos de más y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Eso te pasa por idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió abrazarme así? —Bella observaba el intercambio un poco curiosa, a pesar del ruido, ambos hablaban en gritos por lo que podía escucharlos.

— ¡Solo quería sorprenderte!

— ¡¿Agarrándome!? ¡Creí que eras un acosador!

—Por lo menos me alegro que no dejes que nadie más te toque. — Alice puso los ojos en blanco y al ver a Bella parpadeó como recordando que se encontraba allí.

— ¿Por qué estás interrumpiendo mi salida de chicas? Sabía que no debía decirte a donde iba.

Evidentemente se conocían. —Vamos cielo, solo quería verte y saludarte.

—Está bien, ya me viste, ya me saludaste. Ahora márchate.

Bella alzó las cejas y se medio giró para pedirle al barman otro chupito.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? No la conozco.

—Por supuesto que no, tuve que buscar amigas nuevas luego de que te acostaras con ellas.

—Alice…

—Seh, seh, ya sé, pero no voy a presentarte a esta amiga, ¿entiendes, cierto?

—No voy a volver a engañarte…

—Jasper… déjame ¿sí? Si hubiera querido salir con mi prometido te hubiera llamado, nos casamos mañana, ¿puedes dejarme mi despedida de soltera en paz? —Bella se atragantó con la bebida y volteó a verla súper sorprendida.

— ¿No te lo dije? —Negó a Alice que ahora le hablaba— seh —suspiró— Bella, este es Jasper, mi prometido, Jasper esta es Bella, una amiga.

—Encantado —se estrecharon manos y aun Bella lo veía con asombro, Jasper suspiró y se fijó en Alice nuevamente. — Solo quería verte, sabes que quiero hacer que las cosas funcionen, si pudiéramos conversar mejor… pero.

—Solo vete Jazz, ¿sí? Nos vemos mañana en la iglesia, seré la de blanco y cara de culo.

El rubio suspiró. — Está bien, Alice, como quieras. —Asintiéndole a Bella se marchó dejándolas solas.

—Lo lamento por eso, no se suponía que vendría. Está demasiado fastidioso últimamente.

Pidió otro chupito, esta vez para las dos— ¿Felicidades? —Preguntó tanteando, Alice rodó los ojos.

—Gracias, pero prefiero no saber o hablar de eso por unas horas, le dije a dónde veníamos porque insistió demasiado, pero le hice prometer que no vendría, imagino que aun no puedo confiar en él.

Bella alzó las cejas— ¿no hablabas con él cuando me subí al auto? Dijiste que no dirías donde estábamos —Alice frunció el ceño por un momento antes de entender a qué se refería, no hablaba con Jasper, hablaba con Edward que estaba _arrepintiéndose_ de haberle pedido que se encontrara con Bella.

—No, no hablaba con él. —Sin embargo no aclaró y Bella no preguntó mas.

— ¿Quieres irte? —La peli negro alzó las cejas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Como oíste esta es mi despedida de soltera, vamos a beber y bailar para que pueda llegar con la peor resaca del mundo mañana a la boda.

— ¿No quieres casarte?

—Tengo que hacerlo, Jasper no es malo, pero Dios, es lo más aburrido en el sexo que hay, no hay manera de que pase del misionero ¿sabes? —El barman tiró la botella con la que estaba maniobrando al suelo y las chicas soltaron enormes carcajadas.

—Ven —la haló Bella— bailemos.

.

Edward no podía dormir. Carlisle y Jacob ya estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones, pero él daba vueltas de aquí para allá en la cama, rindiéndose se sentó, hoy no había tenido cita alguna, había sacrificado su noche para que Alice se consiguiera accidentalmente con Bella.

A pesar de haberse acostado con Alice varias veces, la chica tenía buen material de amiga, tenía sus problemas pero los enfrentaba de la mejor manera que podía, también era increíblemente original y elocuente, estaba seguro que se llevarían bien, pero cuando la chica lo llamó diciéndole que estaba esperando a Bella porque iban de rumba a celebrarle una despedida de soltera, Edward quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que congeniaran tan rápido.

Tomó su celular y vio la imagen que le había mandado Alice hacía más de una hora, era de Bella, pero le había costado un poco reconocerla, sabía por Jacob que pensaba hacerse un cambio de look, pero que lo condenaran si alguna vez pensó que sería tan radical.

Se veía increíble y deliciosa.

Se levantó de la cama con su celular en la mano, salió y fue a la sala, quizás un trago de whisky lo ayudaría a dormir, se dejó caer en el sofá pero no encendió el televisor, su teléfono se alumbró y vio que era un texto de Alice, esta vez sin imagen.

 _Va pronto_

Frunció el ceño, ¿Alice estaba borracha? Eso no tenía nada de sentido.

El ascensor del edificio subía directamente al ático, pero para llegar hasta allá arriba debían marcar un código de acceso, ese código solo lo tenían los que vivían allí y Bella que trabajaba allí todos los días, por lo que cuando el distintivo _ding_ sonó a pesar de impresionarse sabía exactamente quién era.

— ¿Bella? —Estaba ahí, en toda su gloria de cabello corto y ropa nocturna, él solo estaba en bóxers y sin camisa, la chica caminó hasta él mordiéndose el labio.

—Le pedí a… a mi amiga que me trajera hasta aquí —él asintió despacio.

— ¿Olvidaste algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás borracha? —Aun estaban frente a frente.

Ella negó mientras contestaba— No, si, casi —Edward frunció el ceño, quería sonreírle pero no entendía con exactitud qué hacía allí.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —La chica dio un paso atrás y tomando el borde de su top lo alzó por su cabeza, Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido viendo como un sostén blanco de encaje quedaba a la vista, solo que ella empezó a maldecir.

La tela se había enredado con los collares que tenía puestos, Edward se adelantó y empezó a ayudarle, pero los collares se enredaron más y terminó siendo prácticamente una lucha, él se rió cuando finalmente tuvo las piezas de plata en la mano, Bella mordió el labio y terminó de quitar su top.

—Nunca puedo ser sensual, ¿eso puede aprenderse? Siempre soy torpe.

—Todo en esta vida pueda aprenderse, pero créeme, eres jodidamente sensual. Por cierto, me encanta el look. —Dijo tocándole el cabello corto, ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó dándole acceso a su ahora descubierto cuello. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? —Ella suspiró.

—Aun no tengo suficiente. —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Suficiente de qué?

—De ti. —Edward alzó las cejas y estiró la mano para detenerla cuando empezó a desabotonar sus pantalones.

— ¿Muñeca, qué estás haciendo?

—Mira —la chica resopló, tenía los ojos brillantes y se veía quizás más valiente, pero ciertamente no balbuceaba indicándole que no estaba del todo borracha, Edward esperó a que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden, Bella suspiró mientras veía el techo un segundo, luego dejó caer los hombros, como si hubiera encontrado sus palabras.

—Intenté salir y conocer a alguien… mira —hurgó en su cartera y sacó dos envoltorios cuadrados con los que Edward se aguantó realmente de reírse— hasta llevé de estos —la chica alzó su mirada a él— ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una aventura de una noche?

— ¿Lo es? —Rodó los ojos.

—Que vas a saber tú si eres el sexo en dos patas —se separó unos pasos viéndolo de arriba abajo— todo tu grita ¡Sexo!

—Shh. —le puso un dedo en los labios— todos duermen, no los despertemos, ¿sí? —Bella frunció el ceño y luego cayó en cuenta asintiendo rápidamente. Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo— ¿Qué decías entonces?

Bella frunció el ceño… — Sí —dijo al acordarse—todo tú ser grita sexo, el mío no y necesito cambiar eso.

— ¿Quieres decir que nadie te invitó un trago esta noche?

Rodó los ojos— no, el prometido de mi amiga llegó a echar todo a perder, ella lo echó pero creo que se quedó por ahí acosándonos porque nadie se nos acercó, ni siquiera cuando bailamos juntas, fue divertido bailar con ella.

Edward intentó no imaginarse a ambas chicas bailando y tocándose al ritmo de la música pero falló miserablemente.

—Entonces se me di cuenta… ¡Edward!

— ¿Qué? —Aun estaba distraído por la imagen de las dos chicas bailando.

—Quiero un reembolso.

Eso borró la imagen rápidamente de su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres un qué?

—No me enseñaste lo que debías, no estoy lista para ir acostándome con tipos por ahí, cuando pensé que alguno se me acercara esta noche me ponía realmente nerviosa.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba— me contrataste para quitarte la virginidad, no para mas nada.

—Sí, pero siendo el experto que eres debiste decirme que una vez no me iba a ser menos…

Ya no podía ocultar la sonrisa— ¿menos qué?

— ¡Menos asustada!

—Shh —volvió a ponerle el dedo en los labios. —No grites, no quiero que ni Jacob ni mi padre se despierten —Bella asintió de nuevo.

—Lo ziento —dijo distorsionado, Edward suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

—Aun no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Bella? —No había retirado su dedo y sus ojos permanecían cerrados aun por lo que cuando sintió la lengua de ella contra su piel los abrió desmesuradamente. — ¿Qué?

Bella tomó su mano y metió su dedo en la boca, la respiración de Edward se trancó de inmediato— Muñeca, no creo… ¡Santa mierda! —Bella metió profundo el dedo y el cuerpo de Edward se tensó por completo. — Bella…— giró la lengua sobre su dedo. — Mierda, muñeca —retiró la mano de su boca y la atrajo hacia sí besándola profundamente.

Ambos jadeaban apresurados cuando se permitieron respirar.

— ¿Pensé que querías un reembolso? —Dijo él contra sus labios, las respiraciones hacían una fricción deliciosa aunque necesitaban más.

—Puedes darme el paseo otra vez, atención al cliente y todo eso —Edward rió contra sus labios.

—Vas a hacer mi perdición, muñeca. —Volvió a bajar la cabeza y mientras devoraba sus labios la alzó— piernas alrededor de mí —Bella obedeció mientras él caminaba a su habitación.


	17. Capítulo 17 Sexo

**No me demoré demasiado, eso cuenta ¿Verdad? jeje.**

 **Advertencia: el capítulo como su título lo indica tiene bastante contenido subido de tono, así que tomen precauciones.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **Sexo:**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Bella no dejaba de apretar y sentir la espalda de Edward, ambos gruñían y decían algo entre labios pero nadie entendía, Edward la dejó caer en la cama.

—Bella —respiraba agitado.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No estás borracha, verdad? —La chica rió.

— ¿Temes que mañana diga que no fue consentido o que fue un error?

—Algo así.

—Edward, me debes esto. —Sonrió torcido.

— ¿Atención al cliente? —Ambos se sonrieron.

—Exactamente. —Estiró uno de sus pies y lo pasó por los lados de su evidente excitación, Edward le subió una ceja mientras seguía sonriendo torcido, cuando ella bajó su pie y empezó a pasarlo por su piel descubierta, la detuvo, le gustaba hacerle cosquillas en sus sensibles piernas.

Soltó una risita y él le apartó la pierna dejándole espacio mientras se arrodillaba, pasó la punta de la nariz por sus pezones que se mostraban sin decoro por su sujetador, ella gimió y soltó un gritito cuando maliciosamente la mordió.

—Sé que quieres aprender —le dijo mientras repartía besos por su pecho— pero no creo poder enseñarte ahora.

— ¿Entonces cuando? —Se vieron a los ojos, Edward bajó le rostro y la besó largo en los labios.

—Tienes todo, Bella, Créeme. —La observó fijamente como si viera dentro de sus iris— tienes todo el paquete, no necesitas aprender o soltarte, cualquier imbécil caería a tus pies, sé que piensas que no eres sensual, pero maldita sea, lo eres, a veces eres torpe pero no resulta mas que adorable. —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Torpe y adorable es una terrible combinación —le sonrió.

—Créeme, no lo es.

— ¿Vamos a hacer esto?

—Estás casi desnuda debajo de mí, no soy ni caballero ni estúpido, voy a tenerte esta noche, cada vez que pueda.

—Eso suena prometedor.

—Soy un buen maestro.

—Entonces recuerda enseñarme.

—Está bien… —subió una ceja desafiante— vamos primero a enseñarte a sentir. — Ella sonrió y observó como aun arrodillado entre sus piernas le desabotonada los pantalones y arrastrándolos por sus piernas, le subió una ceja al ver que llevaba una panti a juego con el sujetador, ella se encogió de hombros casualmente, Edward sonrió y le palmeó la cadera indicándole que se alzara para removerle la ropa.

Ella obedeció y se quedó en su gloriosa ropa interior, Edward respiró profundo recordando que debía controlarse— bien —dijo luego de aguantar el aliento— si tus deseos son hacer lo que yo hago, hay algo que debes aprender.

— ¿Qué? —Ella intentaba respirar también.

—Fingir un orgasmo. —Sus cejas se dispararon.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Él soltó una risita.

—Deberías ver tu cara en este momento —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Me estás diciendo una tontería, ¿Cómo eso me va a ser útil?

—Porque recuerda que en este negocio como en todos, el que importa es el cliente, los hombres somos menos complicados sexualmente hablando, ustedes, por otro lado…

— ¿Qué?

—Son difíciles de complacer, el sexo no se basa nada mas en la vagina, se basa en el juego previo, puedes hacer mucho mas en los previos que en la penetración como tal, hacerlas llegar no es tan fácil como creen.

— ¿Ustedes llegan con facilidad?

—Claro, tócame el pene por un tiempo no muy largo y me puedo venir sin problemas, todo se basa en el pene. Una vez erecto es pan comido, mas bien luchamos contra el éxtasis. Y no creas todo lo que lees, una vez nos corremos es difícil ponerlo duro de nuevo, no imposible, pero sí difícil.

— ¿Cómo se pone duro?

— ¿Quieres verlo?

—Dijiste que me enseñarías después, ahora me siento muy caliente.

—Estás tan caliente como el infierno en este momento.

Ella le guiñó y él casi se vino, su pene palpitó con fuerza. Estirándose lo necesario abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche y sacó un envoltorio cuadrado, lo abrió con los dientes y sin ponérselo se lo extendió, Bella lo tomó con cautela.

—Tienes que aprender a ponerlo, primero con las manos, luego con los dientes —eso la hizo atragantarse y él sofocó una risa, no le haría hacer eso, no era necesario, pero tenía que aprender a ponerlo. — Sostén la punta y extiéndelo tratando de no dejar aire dentro.

Bella hizo un buen trabajo pero se tomó demasiado tiempo, Edward puso las manos en puños pegándolas en sus muslos.

— ¿Es demasiado? —No podía contestar porque su concentración estaba en aguantarse las ganas de tumbarla y meterse dentro de ella, negó con la cabeza y la dejó continuar, luego le diría que debía ser rápida y concisa si quería disfrutar de todo un poco más. — Listo.

Soltó el aire con alivio y volvió a recostarse sobre ella, apartó sus pantis y jugó con ella paseándose de arriba abajo sobre su apertura, Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

—No creo que necesitemos la ayuda del lubricante esta vez, pero recuerda siempre llevar un poco. — introdujo un poco la punta y volvió a sacarla.

—Sant… —no terminó la frase y él volvió a retirarse, abrió los ojos furiosa pero él solo volvió a introducirse apenas un poco mas.

—Edw… —volvió a salirse y el proceso se repitió, ella abrió los ojos con furia y él volvía a meterse un poco mas cada vez que ella intentaba hablar.— ¿Por qué? —Se compadeció con ella solo por un segundo.

— ¿Por qué, qué? — Al retirarse la dejó necesitada pero con la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

Respiró profundo— ¿Por qué me estás torturando?

Edward rió y se sintió un poco culpable— vamos entonces —Bella frunció el ceño pero entendió de inmediato cuando él se introdujo por completo dentro de ella.

Ambos hicieron ruido, él un quejido ronco y francamente doloroso, ella un gritico agudo que la dejó con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. Edward caminó con besos hasta la base de su oreja.

— ¿Ves por qué no necesitamos lubricante? —Eso la hizo reír pero de inmediato él bombeó dentro de ella y el sonido se distorsionó en un quejido nuevamente.

Mantuvieron un ritmo constante, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, Bella se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo cuando abruptamente él se salió por completo y sin poder decir nada la giró sobre su estómago, le alzó las caderas dejándola en la universal posición del perrito, Bella volteó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa pícara y cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus manos en puños en las sábanas cuando él se lanzó contra ella.

Sintió la palma de su mano contra su espalda y se recostó dejando el culo en pompa, sintió una picazón en una nalga y solo cuando él volvió a darle una nalgada se fijó que por eso picaba, enterró la cabeza en la almohada, pensando que cada vez que tuviera sexo iba a tenerlo en esta posición, era intensa y maravillosa.

Su vientre empezó a apretarse cuando sintió que el peso de él la dejaba plana en el colchón, clavó la frente en la almohada y gritó contra ella cuando el orgasmo se la llevó con movimientos espasmódicos de los que era imposible controlar, giró su rostro para poder respirar pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras soportaba ola tras ola.

Sintió algo ligero contra su hombro y volteó la mirada sonriéndole a Edward que le daba un beso.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —Preguntó y por ser una pregunta tonta ella se rió volviendo a enterrar la cara en la almohada, lo escuchó reír y sintió otro beso.

Se dejó hacer cuando delicadamente él la puso de lado, haciéndole cucharita desde atrás, Bella cerró los ojos y a pesar de sentirse acalorada dejó que se pegara a su cuerpo, Edward le acarició todo el costado del cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos, cuando llegó a la rodilla le separó las piernas y la pasó encima de las de él.

Acarició entonces el muslo interno de la pierna que aun estaba junto a la cama acercándose a su centro que aun se sentía flotando fuera de su cuerpo. Quizás por estar tan en las nubes, no se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de su acompañante no eran precisamente las de darle un "vistazo" o de ver si se sentía bien.

Iba a decirle que no la tocara aun ahí porque se sentía sensible cuando se sintió llena, de nuevo. Abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, cuando vio hacia atrás Edward la veía con ojos encapotados.

— ¿No creíste que habíamos terminado aun, verdad? —Abrió la boca pero él bombeó de nuevo.

—Estoy muy sensible —dijo ella entre envestidas.

—Eso es bueno, no tienes idea lo resbalosa que estás, casi no hago nada para deslizarme en ti. —Empujó de nuevo y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, creía que era imposible volver a subirse en la ola pero el condenado de Edward la volvió a llevar.

Pero antes de explotar la volvió a cambiar de posición, sentados, frente a frente, donde era totalmente posible verse perdido uno dentro del otro.

Eso hizo el trabajo, Bella volvió a correrse y Edward no pudo soportar el sentirlo directamente en su piel, aguantó hasta que ella empezó a bajar de donde el orgasmo la había subido y con un gruñido se acostó sobre ella, empujando con todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban.

— ¡Dios! —Gritó en el hueco de su garganta y Bella acarició su cabello mientras esta vez era él quien convulsionaba sobre ella.

.

No recuerda cuando se quedó dormida, pero las ganas de hacer pis la despertaron, no estaban acurrucados pero dormían cerca, apartando las sábanas se levantó y corrió de puntitas al baño.

Se había refrescado el rostro, cepillado los dientes y recogido el cabello cuando regresó, se colocó su sujetador y sus pantis, buscó su camiseta entre la ropa descartada pero no la encontró, Edward soltó una respiración y se volteó a verlo, seguía dormido acostado boca arriba con uno de los brazos recostado en el pecho y el otro encima de la cabeza, su piel era blanca, no pálida pero realmente clara, se fijó que tenía poco vello en el pecho, sentándose a su lado pasó los dedos por su piel y sonrió cuando él se quejó bajo su aliento y bajó el brazo a su costado.

Era tentador hacerle cosquillas así que con una sutil caricia siguió el recorrido, bajando y subiendo por su piel, la sábana cubría estratégicamente de su cintura para abajo y cuando Bella la tocó con sus dedos no pudo evitar bajar la tela.

La erección mañanera de Edward la saludó, sabía de que los chicos "sufrían" de eso porque mas de una vez había dormido con su primo y había sido testigo de algunas, en esos momentos le parecían inoportunas y hasta asquerosas, pero la de Edward no le parecía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Continuando con las caricias, se acomodó en la cama y continuó tocándolo, esta vez en el bajo vientre, observando cómo su piel se contraía, levantó la mirada solo para encontrarlo aun dormido, sonrió para sí misma mientras seguía con su escrutinio.

La erección estaba dura contra su estómago, Bella pasó los dedos delicadamente por la punta y se sorprendió de sentirla caliente, también se veía roja y se preguntó si le dolía, imaginaba que se encontraba en una delgada línea entre placer y dolor. Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por las venas del tronco y por un segundo se preguntó a que sabría.

Anoche él se había duchado luego de estar juntos, le había ofrecido una pero había estado demasiado agotada para levantarse y darse un baño, se había sorprendido cuando él regresó completamente desnudo y se metió en la cama sin más, cuando le preguntó, le dijo que así tendría fácil acceso si decidía atacarlo en medio de la noche.

Le había parecido tonto, pero ahora, le vendría bien tomarle la palabra y "atacarlo"

Había oído del sexo oral desde que era muy chica para siquiera entender que placer existía en meterse el genital de alguien en la boca por voluntad propia. Emmett siempre le decía que cuando creciera y sintiera su despertar sexual le provocaría, nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasar pero ahí, frente a la limpia y mañanera erección de Edward, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en metérsela a la boca.

No sabía cómo hacerlo pero tampoco pensaba que sería demasiado difícil, además Edward le había dicho que le enseñaría, no hablaron de sexo oral, pero de verdad no creía que le importara si tomara esa clase justo ahora.

Caminó al otro extremo de la cama y se subió, con cuidado de no tocarle las piernas, donde era extremadamente sensible (cosa que siempre le causaba risa) se acomodó para empezar, poniéndose de rodillas en el lugar que había dormido, se sentó sobre sus muslos y lanzó su cabello hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba.

Cuando posó sus labios en la piel caliente enseguida se retiró, saboreó sus labios y ciertamente no sintió nada, rodó los ojos para sí misma, apenas si lo había tocado, ¿Cómo iba a saber a que sabía? Rió por lo estúpida que sonaba la pregunta en su cabeza y respirando profundo y dándose ánimos a sí misma volvió a agacharse.

Esta vez sacó la lengua, apenas la punta y la sacó demasiado rígida, la pasó por encima de la piel de Edward y volvió a saborear… nada todavía.

Echó un vistazo y Edward seguía en la misma posición que cuando había salido del baño, suspiró de alivio y volvió a intentar hacerlo.

Vale destacar, que si se hubiera fijado bien en su "voluntario para el trabajo" habría visto como sus puños estaban cerrados firmemente, pero no se fijó.

Pensó que sería buena idea tomarlo con las manos, por lo que se acercó mejor y lo levantó mientras volvía agacharse, tentativamente metió la punta completa en su boca e hizo girar la lengua, no le pareció divino pero ciertamente no le pareció _asqueroso_.

Sintiéndose valiente se acercó mas y lo metió un poco más, cuando sintió que podía ahogarse lo sacó, estaba entendiendo cómo hacerlo, ahora solo debía perfeccionarlo.

¿Apretarlo servirá? Se preguntó a sí misma mientras agarraba con sus manos lo que no podía meter en su boca, tendría mejor acceso si estuviera entre sus piernas y no a su lado, pero no iba a prestarle atención a eso ahora.

Se inclinó mas viendo hasta donde podía llegar, su cabello se había soltado de nuevo y cubría como una cortina todo alrededor de su cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas en sus muslos.

—Me vas a matar, Muñeca.

Soltó un grito alejándose de inmediato, al hacerlo terminó demasiado cerca del borde de la cama y cayó de espaldas en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, Edward se incorporó de inmediato y se asomó desde arriba de la cama con preocupación hacia donde se había caído, estaba demasiado callada y temía que se hubiera hecho daño.

Pero la encontró con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, le tomó un segundo entender que Bella se reía, mas bien se carcajeaba, solo que de la impresión estaba muda mientras lo hacía.

La observó apoyado en un codo mientras Bella se retorcía en el suelo, cuando tomó una respiración profunda y finalmente soltó la risa, Edward negó con la cabeza y se sentó estirándole una mano para ayudarle a pararse, Bella no podía dejar de reírse mientras inevitablemente él se unía, secándose las lágrimas aceptó la ayuda de él pero solo pudo sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Edward, Bella pasó de nuevo las puntas de sus dedos por la comisura de su ojo y sacudió la cabeza— estás loca, ¿sabías? —Esta vez asintió.

— ¿Lo siento? —Edward soltó una risa.

—Está bien, supongo que yo debería disculparme también.

Se encogió de hombros, — está bien. ¿Llevabas despierto mucho?

—Algo, de todas formas ¿Qué querías hacer? —Ahogó una queja y enterró la cara en sus palmas, seguía sentada en la alfombra y Edward sentado en la cama, tan solo se había colocado una almohada sobre su desnudez.

— ¿No sabías lo que hacía? ¿Enserio? ¿Tan mala fui? —Se sintió culpable pero a la vez divertido, por supuesto que sabía _qué_ quería hacer Bella. — Quizás pregunté mal, quiero decir, ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Además parecía que no querías hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño ¿en verdad parecía que no quería hacerlo? —Si no hubiera querido meter tu pene en mi boca no lo hubiera hecho. Punto.

—Ok —ofreció él— entonces explícame por qué dudabas tanto.

Rodó los ojos pero contestó— no tenía idea de qué hacía así que simplemente estaba… — _jugando_ no era totalmente correcto pero tampoco falso, suspiró de nuevo— experimentando. —Edward le sonrió burlonamente— mira —continuó ella— jamás le había hecho sexo oral a alguien, necesito aprenderlo también.

Soltó una risita— hay veces que es lindo cuando una chica no sabe hacer todo, experimentar por primera vez las cosas con tu pareja puede ser muy romántico. —Rodó los ojos de nuevo resoplando obstinada, Edward apretó los labios para no reír, la estaba molestando a propósito.

—No quiero pareja, no quiero romanticismo, ya lo tuve y créeme cuando te digo que no es para mí.

Jamás en la vida Edward pensó que alguien (especialmente una mujer) pensara y se sintiera igual que él, cada vez que discutía su manera de vivir y ganarse la vida con cualquiera, tenía conflictos para que entendieran, hasta con su mismo padre y Jacob a veces tenía problemas en explicar cómo jamás se sentía intrigado con alguna de sus clientes en un ámbito diferente al carnal. Pero cada día que pasaba conociendo y hablando con Bella se convencía a sí mismo que había encontrado la horma de su zapato, quizás la chica lo sobrepasaba en aquella cosa de no tener sentimientos por nadie.

Y ahí estaba él, un gigoló con años de experiencia, superando aun la ligereza con la que ella había tomado su encuentro íntimo, mientras Bella lo veía desde la alfombra con una ceja alzada, rostro limpio y boca fruncida haciéndole ver que el romanticismo en su vida sería tratado mas como una plaga que como una bendición.

Aun estaba el detalle que le había gustado demasiado el sexo con ella, tanto la primera vez como la segunda y de solo imaginar una tercera vuelta las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a picar, la chica quería aprender y él aun no tenía suficiente de ella. Era la excusa perfecta, la cogería cada vez que quisiera pretendiendo que era una _lección,_ mientras él la sacaba de su sistema una corrida a la vez.

Sintiéndose inteligente y astuto por su increíble idea quitó la almohada de su regazo y se la estiró, ella lo tomó tentativamente preguntándole con los ojos por qué se la daba.

—Arrodíllate sobre ella —abrió las piernas y los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos él torció la cara— dijiste que querías aprender, ¿aun quieres? —Y como si le hubieran dicho que había helado para cenar, Bella se mostró sus dientes mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba emocionada y esperando instrucciones.

—Ok —suspiró Edward— sostenlo con ambas manos y lleva la punta a tu boca, puedes lamer o succionar un poco, no es necesario que seas una aspiradora, es divertido cuando dura.

Bella tomó las indicaciones al pie de la letra, era casi cómico ver la seriedad con la que llevaba a cabo la tarea, Edward se recostó de la cama con las manos apretándolas en puños cada vez que ella murmuraba algo, estaba sensible, pero aun podía aguantar algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se concentró en el techo de su habitación y recordó cuando en medio de la borrachera de bienvenida pensó en poner un espejo en el techo de su cuarto.

La idea fue fabulosa hasta que el horrible espejo llegó a los días (al parecer lo había ordenado por internet aunque seguía sin acordarse) y se negó por completo a ponerlo, sin embargo ahora, tanto tiempo después le gustaría que estuviera, así podría ver a Bella desde el techo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que estaba siendo un idiota por pensar en el jodido espejo para ver a Bella cuando podía simplemente levantar la cabeza y _verla_.

 _¡Diablos!_

Bella se estaba volviendo más audaz y estaba jugando realmente con él, lo había metido en su caliente boca más profundo que antes y lo había sacado con un ligero _plop_.

Apretó los dientes y las manos mas, por el bien de ella debía aguantar lo más que pudiera, además si podía enterrarse en ella sería una buena acabada. Volvió a apretar los dientes pensar en acabadas no era una buena idea, no cuando… ¿Bella se acababa de ahogar sobre él?

— ¡Mierda! —se incorporó sobre sus codos— ¿acabas de metértelo hasta el fondo de la garganta? —Bella levantó la mirada y con una expresión que le calentó hasta lo mas profundo se introdujo poco a poco el pene de Edward en la boca, pudo sentirlo hasta que se ahogó sobre él.

Con su estómago contrayéndose se dejó caer de nuevo— si no quieres que me corra en tu garganta aléjate. —A pesar de sentirse valiente y con ganas de experimentar sentirlo correrse en su garganta le dio algo de miedo, Bella se alejó por completo de él y Edward soltó algo que sonó.

 _Jodidamente gracias_ mientras la alzaba por los brazos y la lanzaba en la cama— espero que estés mojada —dijo metiendo las manos en las pantis de ella encontrándola ciertamente lista para un round— porque no tengo tiempo para prepararte aunque con todo lo que me has chupado tampoco necesitaremos de lubricante— la charla técnica/sucia de Edward le causaba risa y excitación en formas iguales, cuando rió él la vio con una ceja alzada, le terminó de bajar las pantis y desafiante la besó profundamente, por un momento a ella le sorprendió que no le importara donde había estado su boca hacía unos segundos atrás.

No tuvo chance para decirle nada porque de inmediato lo sintió meterse en su interior, arqueó la espalda ahogando un grito cuando lo sintió en lo mas profundo de sí, Edward no la tomó con delicadeza ni tranquilidad, se afianzó en sus caderas y golpeó fuerte dentro de ella con cada envestida ella gemía y él gruñía. Sintiéndose valiente envolvió las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él encontrándolo en cada envestida.

—Bella —gruñó él, estaba demasiado cerca de correrse. Tomó sus piernas intentando apartarla pero ella se negó a ceder, estaban en una carrera donde la meta era la satisfacción individual. — Bella. Tengo. Que. Salirme. —Pero ella no lo escuchó, preso del pánico Edward se detuvo y con fuerza contuvo las caderas de ella, se vieron a los ojos jadeando como animales, ella se veía inclusive, molesta.

—No tengo condón puesto —dijo entre dientes.

—Tomo la maldita píldora —respondió ella con dientes apretados— ahora jodidamente hazme acabar —si la charla técnica/sucia calentaba a Bella, la charla agresiva/sucia de Bella jodidamente lo hizo palpitar, reuniendo las fuerzas que tenía se incorporó y con el pulgar hizo círculos sobre su clítoris, Bella empezó a correrse y dos envestidas mas tarde se derramó por completo dentro de ella, contrayéndose mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él, ambos dedicándose a sentir su propio orgasmo.

Se tumbó de lado dejándola respirar sin su peso encima, volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo que necesitaba jodidamente más oxigeno en sus malditos pulmones. — Esa va jodidamente al libro —dijo mientras ponía una mano contra sus ojos, sintió la risa a su lado.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Ahora fue él el que rió.

—Que jodidamente me quebraste y creo que te rompí un poco. —Rieron de nuevo y giraron el rostro viéndose a los ojos. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró— te lo digo en un segundo ¿sí? —Edward asintió y ambos se tensaron cuando escucharon como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito para luego tocar.

— ¿Edward? —Carlisle a veces iba a su cuarto a saludarlo o a llevarle un poco de café, Edward vio la hora en el reloj de la pared y maldijo por lo bajo, era tarde.

— ¡Ahora voy papá! ¡Espérame en la cocina! —Sintieron la silla de ruedas moverse por el pasillo y cuando se volvieron a ver rieron un poco apenados.

— ¿Habrá escuchado? —Edward hizo una mueca y medio se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo hubiera hecho habría mencionado algo, créeme.

—No puedo moverme. —Suspiró ella.

—Yo tampoco, pero debo hacerlo —soltando un quejido se incorporó y sonrió al verla lánguida y tan solo con su sujetador puesto.

—Para la próxima eso tiene que irse —señaló la prenda y ella soltó una risa.

—En verdad eres un enfermo —Edward se arrodilló sobre ella.

—Prefiero ninfómano —eso la hizo reír de nuevo, él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó cortamente en los labios— pero si hacemos esto de nuevo, no podemos olvidarnos del condón, estoy limpio, pero…

—Te dije que tomaba la píldora, y eres con el único que me he acostado.

—Lo sé, mi preocupación no está en que quedes embarazada. Sé que estamos bien ahora, pero… recuerda. Siempre debes usar condón.

—Siempre debo usar condón.

—Buena chica —le hizo un guiño y le dio otro beso— si quieres puedes darte una ducha, usa lo que necesites de mi armario y sal a tomar café cuando estés lista. —Ella asintió despacio.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar a las diez.

—Perfecto, si quieres puedo llevarte. —No contestó pero le sonrió, él le volvió a besar los labios antes de incorporarse, Bella lo vio ir al baño y regresar, lo observó vestirse y peinarse, luego lo vio caminar a la puerta.

— ¿Edward?

—Dime.

—Esa fue una gran atención al cliente, gracias. —Soltó una carcajada.

—Estamos para servir. —Hizo una reverencia exagerada y sin darle la espalda salió de la habitación, dejándola para arreglarse.

.

En la sala encontró a Carlisle en la cocina tomando un poco de café, Jacob no se veía por ningún lugar.

—Vas a quemarte —fue lo que dijo su padre al oírlo entrar.

—Buenos días a ti también.

—Jum —se quejó el anciano ojeando un periódico impreso. Edward sirvió un poco de café en dos tazas y se sentó en la mesa enfrente de su padre que parecía realmente interesado en la prensa del día.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —Comenzó una charla normal mientras revolvía la azúcar de su café.

—Supongo que más que tu —eso lo hizo soltar una risa— ¿Bella se nos unirá, pronto? —Asintió sin verlo.

—Se debe estar duchando —no preguntó como sabía que era Bella quien dormía en su cuarto.

—Vas a quemarte.

—Es segunda vez que dices eso, pero no estoy jugando con fuego, papá.

— ¿No lo haces? —Suspiró, amaba a su padre pero cuando decidía ponerse obtuso era difícil de manejar.

—Somos adultos papá, ella vino a mí anoche y yo acepté, no estaba borracha y no la obligué, es mayor de edad también ¿sabías? —Quería dárselas de chistoso pero no rió cuando Carlisle lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño— ¿Qué?

—No es por ella que me preocupo, la quiero y me agrada, pero ella no es por quien me preocupo. —Edward hizo una mueca extraña.

— ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?

— ¿Por quién más, cabezón? Por ti.

Soltó una risa— ¿Y por qué en el cielo te preocuparías por mí?

—Porque esa chica es una criatura exótica que estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida y ahora se encuentra libre y aunque sea hermosa, tentadora y estoy seguro que no sea su intención, se va a llevar por delante a cualquier pichón que encuentre si medir consecuencias con tal de vivir. Y me temo que vas a hacer uno de esos pichones. —Eso lo hizo reír de verdad, sacudió la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Por favor papá, no me subestimes, él que está metido en esto de sexo sin compromiso soy yo, no tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte.

Carlisle lo vio por encima de sus gafas para leer y el periódico. — Como tú digas, hijo. Como tú digas.

Sacudió la cabeza aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios— ¿Jake? —Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Salió temprano, él fue quien consiguió la camisa de Bella en la sala —Edward recordó que se la había quitado ahí la noche anterior— me lo comentó y salió como si fuera apagar un incendio —se encogió de hombros— debe tener practica, terapias o la reunión con su entrenador.

—Esa la tuvo ayer, le dijeron que estaba bien para empezar a practicar con el equipo.

—Eso es bueno.

—También pienso así.

Se quedaron cayados cuando escucharon pasos en la sala, Bella entró con una sonrisa tímida que se volvió una mas grande cuando Edward le pasó la taza con café. Llevaba los pantalones de la noche anterior pero en vez de su camisa, llevaba una franela negra de Edward que había anudado en su cintura y mangas y aun le quedaba realmente grande.

—Me gusta el cabello —mencionó Carlisle y ella sonrió pasando la mano por su nuca ahora descubierta, cuando se lavó el cabello en el cuarto de Edward se había aplicado demasiado champú para su corto cabello, duró bastante en aclararlo.

—Gracias, pensé que necesitaba un cambio —Carlisle le sonrió.

—Te luce. —La chica le dio un guiño y el anciano sonrió, aligerando la atmosfera por completo.

—Es tarde y necesito ir a trabajar —mordió su labio Edward se puso de pie.

—Te dije que te llevaría, vamos. ¿Puedes quedarte solo unos minutos, papá? —El viejo lo descartó con la mano dedicándose de nuevo a su periódico, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que lo vería en la noche luego de su turno, el anciano asintió y le palmeó la mejilla a cambio.

—Tu camisa está en la sala, por si quieres ponértela, estaré contigo en un momento. —Le dijo Edward a lo que asintió y caminando ligera a la sala, Edward se levantó y besó a su padre en el blanco cabello.

—Nos vemos ahora, viejo, te quiero —Carlisle le palmeó ambas mejillas y lo vio a los ojos.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Él le volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero te repito, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Carlisle asintió no viéndose convencido de un todo y volvió a palmearle la mejilla.

—Ve, quiero salir de casa hoy, ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarte ver con el anciano de tu padre?

—Por supuesto —rió— hagamos que las calles de Seattle colapsen con dos Cullen en ellas. —Eso lo hizo reír también, luego lo empujó a la sala.

—Ve, lleva a Bella a su trabajo. —Edward asintió y se fue dejándolo solo, respondió cuando ambos chicos se despidieron a gritos desde la entrada y suspiró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Conocía a su hijo y sabía que era un gigoló, él había sido uno en sus años mozos (aunque nunca se le ocurrió cobrar por ello) pero sabía cuando encontró a Esme que su vida nunca sería igual, la diferencia entre él y su hijo fue que cuando la vio jamás la dejó marcharse de nuevo, nunca dudó o cuestionó la relación y por eso había sido feliz la mayor parte de su vida.

Pero su hijo no había heredado eso, al parecer Edward era terco (como Esme) quizás los años lo traicionaban pero estaba seguro de que Edward albergaba sentimientos por Bella de los que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, eso hacía su caso mucho peor porque estaba jugando con fuego.

—Y vas a quemarte. — suspiró en la soledad del ático.

.

— ¿Hasta qué hora trabajas? —Preguntó Edward mientras rodaban rumbo al hospital.

—Hasta las 7, me gustaría pasar por casa a buscar algo de ropa y luego ir al ático, ¿a qué hora saldrás esta noche? —Lo pensó por un segundo y luego negó despacio.

—Temprano, esta noche tengo una cena con unos amigos —Bella lo vio sorprendida y con la boca abierta, él la vio de reojo y soltó una risa mientras seguía manejando— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda tener amigos?

— ¿Amigos hombres que no sean Jake? No, no lo creo.

Volvió a soltar una carcajada— pues sí tengo algunos y hoy tenemos una cena. —Bella frunció el ceño y él negó aun riendo— es una reunión de ex alumnos, confirmé mi asistencia hace tiempo ya, esas reuniones son divertidas.

— ¿Lo son?

— ¡Claro!

Decidió no cuestionarlo— espera, ¿Jacob y tu no estudiaron juntos?

—Sip.

— ¿Va a ir? —Eso lo hizo reír mas.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Por qué?

—Jacob nunca va a las reuniones del colegio, es una etapa que jamás quisiera recordar, es un dolor en el trasero porque todo el mundo me pregunta por él, deseando que el maldito mariscal de los Seahawks aparezca en la reunión, pero él nunca va, ni siquiera le comenté que la habría, eso solo lo alteraría.

—Qué raro.

—Jake no tuvo una adolescencia feliz, y la verdad no lo culpo, si hubiera vivido lo mismo que él creciendo, me encantaría olvidarlo, creo que soy lo único que ha sido constante en su vida.

Eso le llamó la atención, Jacob le parecía una persona feliz, quizás un poco tímida pero feliz, sacudió la cabeza, al parecer el jugador tenía secretos.

—Listo —se sorprendió cuando frenó frente al hospital.

—Llegamos rápido —Edward solo rió encogiéndose de hombros. —Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

—Seguramente.

—Gracias de nuevo por lo de anoche. —Sonrió.

—Gracias por lo de esta mañana —Bella rió y estuvo a punto de acercarse y darle un beso en los labios, se alejó justo a tiempo para luego decirse a sí misma _al diablo_ y lanzarse por un beso francés completo.

—Y buen día para ti también —dijo Edward cuando se separaron, ella soltó una risita y sin más se bajó del Mercedes agitando sus dedos cuando él aceleró.

—Buenos días Isabella. —Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de su ex.

—Mike, nunca es un placer. —El rubio la observó de arriba abajo.

—Cambiaste de peinado. —Volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Eres perceptivo doctor Newton. — Siguió caminando intentando sin éxito alejarse.

—Isabella. —Rodó los ojos.

—Es Bella. Rachel o Muñeca, no jodida Isabella. —Volvió a girarse pero esta vez él la tomó por el brazo. — ¡Suéltame!

—Tus padres está aquí —abrió los ojos de más y sintió su piel palidecer, volteó a los lados esperando encontrarlos cerca, Mike negó despacio— están quedándose en nuestro… en mí departamento. —Sintiéndose aliviada de que no estaban justo ahí se sacudió de su agarre.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

— ¿Quizás por qué tienes más de un mes que no los llamas? —En serio los ojos se le iban a quedar blancos de tanto rodarlos.

— ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿Vinieron a intentar llevarme a casa de nuevo? —Mike suspiró.

—No están aquí por ti, de hecho me pidieron que no te dijera nada —Bella se cruzó de brazos negándose a preguntarle de nuevo a qué se refería, si sus padres no quería que supiera que estaban ahí ella no iba a preguntar para qué estaban.— ¿Recuerdas a Rose? —Pregunta estúpida para un doctor estúpido.

—Vagamente —respondió sarcásticamente.

Mike suspiró decidiendo para desgracia de ella no morder el anzuelo— sí, bueno, están aquí por ella.

— ¿Mis padres? ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué tiene que ver uno con el otro?

— ¿Sabes que planea casarse?

—Claro que lo sé. —Él rubio alzó las cejas.

—Lo dices como si no fuera un pecado.

—No lo es.

—Isabella, ella ya está casada.

—Corrección. Ella _estaba_ casada con mi primo, que decidió que le gustan mas los chicos que las chicas. —Mike se estremeció como si en verdad sintiera asco por esa declaración y Bella lo vio con los ojos como rendijas.

—Sea como sea, el matrimonio es sagrado, es hasta que la muerte los separe, ella simplemente no puede casarse con _alguien_ mas.

—Estoy empezando a creer que en vez de fanáticos religiosos, esta familia está llena de personas entrometidas y chismosas, ¿Qué carajo le importa a mis padres con quien se casa o no la ex esposa de mi primo? —Sacudió la cabeza de lo ridículo que sonaba todo aquello en su cabeza.

—Tu papá crió a Emmett como si fuera su hijo, esta es una intervención en nombre de él para que su esposa lo respete.

—Estás. Demente. —Mike suspiró.

—Solo quería contarte lo que estaba pasando, hablaran con Emmett esta noche, quizás pudieras estar. Sería bueno que vieras a tus padres, yo también podría ir si quieres.

—La mejor parte de no haberme casado contigo es no tener que verte ni contar contigo en ninguna reunión familiar y segundo, Emmett tuvo guardia de 24 horas ayer, por lo que hoy se quedará durmiendo todo el día y yo trabajo hasta media noche.

—Tienes turno aquí hasta las cinco.

—Tus habilidades de acosador aun no me sorprenden, no solo trabajo aquí.

—Cierto, aun eres…

— ¿Dama de compañía de un anciano y amante secreta de su hijo? Sí.

Negó suspirando— ni siquiera sé porque lo sigo intentando, porque sigo creyendo que voy a importarte en algún momento, de pensar que entraras en razón.

— ¿Por qué eres masoquista? —El doctor negó de nuevo pero finalmente pareció entender que en ese momento no iba a poder hacer nada.

—Como dije solo quería advertirte, les diré a tus padres que ni Emmett ni tu estarán disponibles hoy, pero no sé si me escuchen, haz lo que creas conveniente.

— ¿Gracias? —Respiró profundo y se alejó dejándola sola, Bella también suspiró dramáticamente, había tenido una noche y mañana espectacular para que este idiota se la dañara en diez minutos. Sacudiéndose la mala vibra de encima decidió meterse al hospital y comenzar su turno de auxiliar, mientras iba por un uniforme desechable para no trabajar en su nefasta ropa de ayer tomó el celular y llamó a Emmett.

Sabía que estaría apagado, aun era muy temprano para que diera señales de vida.

 _Te comunicaste con el bombón asesino de Emmett Swan, si sabes qué hacer hazlo y si no, cierra la llamada y no me jodas._

Rió escuchándolo, ese mensaje lo había grabado evidentemente borracho y después le había pensado que era demasiado cool como para cambiarlo, esperó el _bip_ y dejó su mensaje.

—Bombón asesino… tenemos un 3312, en lo que oigas esto deja lo que estás haciendo y llámame, te explicaré, tiene que ver con Rose y mis padres.

 **-.-.-.**

 **¿Quién entendió lo de 3312? Jajajaja**

 **¿Me dejan comentarios?**

 **¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Mar!**


	18. Capítulo 18 Riesgo

**¡Hola chicas! Lamento la tardanza, las cosas tanto en el país como en la vida cotidiana no están en su mejor momento, hago todo mi esfuerzo para desconectarme y escribir pero a veces es mas difícil que otras, sin embargo aquí estoy, espero les guste y no demorarme tanto para el próximo.**

 **¡Las quiero!**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **Riesgos:**

Tocó la puerta y esperó, Emmett siempre le decía que podía pasar sin tocar, pero nunca lo hacía. Después de esperar un tiempo prudencial y viendo que nadie abría se atrevió a pasar.

—Pensé que te devolverías —sonrió mientras veía a Emmett aun con su traje de enfermero recostado en uno de los mesones de la cocina. Llevaba un café en su mano.

Sin corresponder al saludo cerró tras él y caminó a la cocina, dejó la bolsa con algunos pasteles que trajo en el mesón y se acercó a Emmett que lo veía con ojos soñolientos y media sonrisa, aceptó cuando el jugador quitó la taza de su mano y dio un trago, rió cuando hizo una mueca al encontrarlo demasiado dulce.

—Es lo único que me mantiene despierto. —Jacob subió una ceja.

— ¿La cafeína o la cantidad extraordinaria de azúcar que tiene?

Soltó una risa— ambas cosas en realidad, no me gusta mucho el café pero en días como este es un mal necesario.

—Tu turno de veinticuatro horas ya terminó, ¿Por qué bebes aun?

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te fueras si no venía a abrirte? —Jacob sonrió.

—No me hubiera ido, solo que entrar así, tan…

— ¿Tan, qué? —Desafió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tan… ¿sin problemas? —Soltó una risa.

—Eres mi novio, campeón, lo más lógico es que vengas a mi casa y entres sin problemas.

Pocas veces Emmett se refería a la relación que tenían como "novio" pero cada vez que lo hacía Jacob podía sentir como todos los poros de su piel se erizaban.

Sacudió la sensación de su cuerpo y distraídamente le dio otra probada a la bebida, Emmett rió de nuevo cuando hizo otra mueca. — ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia? —Preguntó Jake obviando la burla del enfermero.

—Estuvo bien, nadie murió y eso es un éxito.

— ¿Descansaste algo?

Se encogió de hombros— no mucho.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir un rato?

—Quiero, pero tengo mucha hambre y esa bolsa que trajiste huele delicioso.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa enorme de dientes blancos, — traje tus favoritos, ¿Por qué no vas y te das una ducha? Yo preparo nuestros platos y comemos antes de dormir un rato.

—Y eso suena como casi perfecto. —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Casi? —Emmett asintió y acercándose más lo tomó de la camisa halándolo hacia él, Jacob sonrió cuando estiró los labios.

Se unieron a medio camino en un beso tierno pero entregado, sus lenguas bailaron y sus respiraciones se aceleraron, Emmett pasó las manos al cuello de Jake acariciando el cabello corto de su nuca, Jacob en cambio le apretó la cintura acercándolo un poquito más.

Cuando se separaron ambos hicieron un sonido gutural, les costó salir del ensimismamiento, Emmett suspiró y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.

—Besos dulces de café. Ahora si es perfecto —se separó a regañadientes y le guiñó al verlo aun respirando profundamente— iré a darme una ducha. —Jacob asintió y solo se movió cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama disfrutando de los pasteles que Jacob había comprado, el jugador rió al escuchar las anécdotas del enfermero en la sala de emergencias y de las bromas que los internos se jugaban entre sí.

—Está esta chica, Jane, es una cosa mínima y rubia pero Dios es veneno concentrado, es una de las nuevas internas y los chicos les pareció cómico jugarle una broma.

— ¿Qué hicieron?

—En realidad fue estúpido, armaron todo el cubículo de trauma con un supuesto paciente e hicieron que los monitores se volvieran locos, la pobre chica llamó a un código azul.

— ¿Código azul?

—Cuando el paciente entra en paro. —Explicó— alborotó a todo el personal lista para dar un electrochoque cuando otro doctor se incorporó gritando de la cama. La chica se asustó bastante —soltó una risa— fue divertido.

—Apuesto que para Jane no lo fue.

—Ahh pero no sabes el final de la historia, cuando todos reían de la pobre chica menuda, ésta se llenó de furia y le dio una patada en las bolas al doctor, ESO fue lo divertido.

Jacob soltó una risita y suspiró, Emmett dio otra probada al pastel y mientras masticaba lo observó detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó entre una sonrisa y masticadas.

—Nada —suspiró el jugador— me gusta mirarte. —Emmett sonrió y empezó a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

—Chico, no puedes decirme esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? —Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír.

—Porque haces que un chico quiera hacerte cosas. Cosas para las que aun no estás listo. —Jacob suspiró sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

—Lo siento —Emmett se odió por un segundo, no quería cambiarle el humor.

Dejó el último bocado en la mesita de noche y se puso de lado para poder verlo a los ojos. — Oye —le pasó una mano por la mejilla— estaba bromeando, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer cuando estés listo, sin presiones.

Jacob suspiró viéndose de verdad compungido, — lamento ser así.

—Hey —se acercó un poco más, viéndolo directamente a los ojos— no digas eso, no hagas ver como si hay algo "malo" en ti, me gustas Jacob, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y adoro todo lo que hacemos en la cama y fuera de ella, no todas las relaciones tienen que ser físicas, me gusta esto, conocerte, hablarte, verte. —Se acercó dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

—Sabes a crema —el enfermero se rió y profundizó el beso dándole mas a probar del sabor de su boca, Jacob rió entre labios pero se aferró con la misma pasión. Emmett se separó esta vez sonriéndose mientras les costaba recuperar el aliento.

—Dime —comenzó y respiró— ¿tienes algo que contarme hoy? —Jacob suspiró y asintió.

Desde que habían empezado a salir. Más bien desde que Jacob había admitido que le gustaban los hombres (aunque solo se lo había admitido a Emmett) había sido difícil para ambos verse y compartir entre ellos, los horarios de Emmett eran matadores y las ahora mas frecuentes terapias y entrenamientos de Jacob lo hacía imposible, adicionándole el mantenerse en secreto, los tiempos de calidad juntos se veían realmente reducidos a los días después de las guardias de 24 horas de Emmett donde ambos podían esconderse en el apartamento del enfermero durante prácticamente todo el día.

Para no aburrirse o caer en la temida rutina Emmett había salido con una idea de que cada día que se vieran compartirían algo personal, cualquier cosa destinada a hacerlos conocerse mejor, normalmente lo hacían justo antes de tomar una siesta juntos en la mañana, para que cualquier cosa que se contaran estuviera seguida de una confortable siesta.

Emmett era bastante abierto, le había contado de su matrimonio con Rose y de los comienzos de sus despertares homosexuales, Jacob no fue fanático de escuchar sobre Sam pero después de muchos besos de reconciliación decidió no molestarse por eso, era tonto.

El problema venía cuando Jacob debía abrirse, el jugador era demasiado cuadrado, no había (según él mismo) hecho nada memorable o digno de conversar, de hecho ni siquiera le parecía que entrar al equipo profesional de futbol lo fuera.

Pero el enfermero insistía e insistía en que le contara algo de su vida, cualquier cosa, tonta o profunda, lo único que quería era conocerlo, no quererlo a ciegas, además se había puesto como meta el ayudar a Jacob a ser feliz consigo mismo, era una persona extraordinaria, solo hacía falta que él se diera cuenta.

Por lo que Jacob se devanaba los sesos buscando algo interesante que contarle a su novio.

 _Sí, novio. Jacob lo llamaba novio en su cabeza._

—Vomité después de que me aceptaron en el equipo. —Emmett lo vio con cejas alzadas pero luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Profesional o en la escuela?

—Escuela —contestó sonriendo— estaba increíblemente nervioso, Edward fue conmigo porque su audición fue después de mi practica, nos quedamos hasta tarde esperando los resultados, ambos entramos, pero en vez de celebrar vomité en los zapatos de Edward. Fue vergonzoso.

Emmett soltó una carcajada— no me imagino al gigoló lleno de vómito.

—Seh, no fue nada divertido, él quería matarme y yo quería morir de vergüenza, luego podía morirme del ataque de risa.

— ¿Edward y tu son amigos desde siempre, no?

—Más o menos desde el segundo grado. —Alzó las cejas.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—No parece tanto, siempre nos llevamos bien —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero aun así, él no lo sabe.

— ¿No sabe qué?

Alzó las cejas y Jacob cayó en cuenta.

—No, no lo sabe, nunca se lo he dicho.

— ¿Por qué?

Jacob suspiró— supongo que por lo mismo de siempre, vergüenza.

—Hoy en día la gente es más abierta con la homosexualidad, ¿sabías eso? —Jacob suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita el miedo que siento en el estómago cada vez que pienso decirlo. ¿Tú nunca los has sentido?

— ¿Miedo? Me canso ganso. —Jacob soltó una carcajada. — Pero no de salir del closet.

— ¿No?

—Moría de nervios cuando Nessie nació, ella nació perfecta pero entonces Rose tuvo complicaciones —Jacob lo observó con más atención— por un momento nos asustó, pero salió bien. —Lo vio a los ojos— Eso me dio miedo, decir que también me gustaban los chicos, no.

Decidiendo cambiar de tema dijo: — A veces se me olvida que eres padre —funcionó porque Emmett a pesar de no cambiar su humor preguntó con cautela.

— ¿Eso es un problema? —Su tono de voz fue bajo. — ¿Qué sea papá?

—No —contestó tan directo que Emmett soltó el aire que no se había fijado había estado conteniendo— solo me impresiona, eres tan…

— ¿Tan qué? —Frunció los labios.

—Tan… tú —eso lo hiso soltar una carcajada.

—Dado que soy asombroso, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —Jacob le acarició el rostro.

—En verdad eres asombroso. Engreído como el infierno —soltó otra carcajada— pero ciertamente asombroso —incorporándose Emmett lo tomó del cuello y atrayendo sus bocas juntas.

Como siempre pasaba se perdían en los labios del otro, solo que esta vez Jacob lo acarició bajo las sábanas, pero Emmett tomó suavemente su mano.

—Estoy agotado —le dijo con cierta pena, Jacob apartó su mano asintiendo.

—Claro, vamos a tomar una siesta.

— ¿No te importa?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿pero tienes alguna objeción que te despierte así? —Emmett amaba como cada vez era un poquito más valiente.

—Puedes despertarme como quieras, campeón. —Se besaron de nuevo y Jacob se recostó recostándolo en su pecho, besó su cabeza y susurró contra su corto cabello.

—Duerme tranquilo, Emm. —Y suspirando cerró los ojos también.

.

Si la volvían a encontrar revisando su celular en el trabajo iban a despedirla, sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para revisarlo en el baño de damas del ala norte del hospital.

Emmett aun no contestaba sus múltiplos mensajes, ni de voz o escritos, vio el reloj del celular, aun faltaba para que su turno acabara y cuando eso pasara tenía el tiempo justo para ir al ático y cuidar de Carlisle. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo y volvió a salir la contestadora.

—Este es el mensaje número mil que te dejo, idiota. En realidad espero que valga la pena por lo que me ignoras. Llámame cuando oigas esto… si es que algún día los oyes.

Cerró la llamada con furia y luego rodó los ojos, tenerle rabia a su celular era una estupidez.

—Más estúpido es Emmett. —Suspiró de nuevo, la alternativa de llamar a sus padres directamente y decirles que no se acercaran al departamento era tan agradable como martillarse el pie por gusto

Salió del baño aun con su celular en la mano esperando milagrosamente que Emmett le contestara o diera señales de vida.

—Ejem —levantó la vista y le sonrió apenada a la jefa de enfermeras que siempre había sido tan amable con ella.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —Ángela levantó una ceja y extendió una mano hacia Bella que la vio con el cejo fruncido.

—Es la cuarta vez que te agarro fijándote en tu teléfono, ¿hay alguien enfermo? ¿Hay alguna emergencia en casa? —Incapaz de mentir negó despacio y sintiéndose totalmente sorprendida colocó su celular en la mano extendida de Ángela, que como maestra de escuela le dijo— en lo que termine tu turno gustosamente te lo devolveré.

La observó marcharse con su parsimonia particular y cuando estuvo sola se habló a sí misma— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—Tú has sido educada por mamá Ángela. — Se giró a ver a una de las enfermeras que aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba en verdad le caía pesada.

— ¿Ah?

—Ángela —señaló a donde se había marchado la jefa— te educará como si esto fuera un kínder, cumple las reglas o te las hará cumplir, tienes suerte de que no te puso un sombrero con orejas. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que no lo vi venir, gracias —volvió a fruncir el ceño— soy Bella. —Extendió la mano.

—Jessica —le sacudió la mano— ¿eres la ex de Mickey Mike, cierto? —Había sacudido tanto la cabeza que iba a parecer un muñeco cabezón.

— ¿La ex de quién?

La rubia rodó los ojos— Mike Newton.

En serio iba a parecer un muñeco cabezón, pero no podía dejar de sacudir la cabeza para entender bien a la rubia— sí —dijo luego de permanecer demasiado tiempo en silencio.

— ¿En serio lo dejaste? ¿Acaso estás mal de la vista? — ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la rubia? Agradeció a Dios cuando algunos médicos pasaron corriendo frente a ellas alegando que venían múltiples heridos entrando y Jessica corrió tras ellos. Al encontrarse sola cerró los ojos y pidió disculpas por haber pensado eso, también alzó una plegaria para que ninguno de los heridos muriera.

Suspirando se dirigió a recepción, ayudaría a los doctores con el papeleo. Solo rogaba para poder comunicarse con Emmett antes de que sus padres decidieran aparecerse en su departamento.

Todo el día estuvo nerviosa y también se le ocurrieron ideas descabelladas.

Llamar de nuevo a Emmett desde el teléfono de la recepción (no contestó)

Llamar a sus padres (no sabía el teléfono fijo del apartamento de Mike)

Declararse enferma e ir a casa (Ángela no iba a creerle)

No ir a trabajar donde Edward e ir a casa (No podía dejar solo a Carlisle)

Hablar con Mike y asegurarse que no fueran (Sí, claro, prefería la diarrea)

Estaba más distraída de lo normal, se había equivocado varias veces y ya su compañera de escritorio estaba viéndola mal.

— ¿Isabella?

Levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver a Mike, parecía que no era la primera vez que la llamaba. El rubio la vio a los ojos y habló despacio— voy en mi camino a un almuerzo tardío ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Respiró profundo viendo que sería la única oportunidad de detener la visita de sus padres.

—Ya que no tengo diarrea —Mike frunció el ceño en serio pensando que estaba loca, Bella abrió los ojos atacada cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta— claro —se aclaró la garganta. — Vamos. —Apretó los labios para no reírse.

— ¿Y cómo has estado? —Bella hurgaba aburridamente su ensalada campestre, había cometido el error de dejarle elegir el almuerzo.

—Bien —ofreció sin más detalle, Mike suspiró pinchando en su ensalada César.

—Solo quiero saber de ti Isabella.

—Mike, terminamos hace mucho tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Siempre voy a hacerlo —Bella rodó los ojos— es en serio Isabella, sabes que te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo. —En vez de atragantarse con la comida o sorprenderse por el comentario masticó con parsimonia.

— ¿En serio crees eso? —Le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, Mike frunció el ceño— que me amas. —Aclaró y él se atragantó esta vez.

—Claro ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Espera… —Dejó caer su tenedor— ¿Es eso? ¿Fue eso por lo que me dejaste? ¿Crees que no te amo? Porque puedo prometerte, Dios, puedo jurarte que en verdad te amo, Isabella.

Ella lo vio a los ojos sin sentir absolutamente nada, ni rabia, ni nostalgia, ni exasperación, simplemente nada, suspiró de nuevo y observó su comida, ella no comía ensaladas, no le gustaban y si Mike en verdad la amara sabría eso, Emmett lo sabía, los Cullen y Jacob también. Tomando una decisión se levantó de la mesa, era cierto que haberse acostado con Edward había generado seguridad en sí misma y esa seguridad le dio la fuerza de tomar sus propias decisiones sin esperar la opinión o la aprobación de nadie.

—Te agradecería por el almuerzo, pero no me gustan las ensaladas —metió la silla debajo de la mesa y sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Mike. — Jamás me han gustado. Tengo que irme, ¿puedes decirle a Ángela? —La boca de Mike estaba abierta con asombro.

Bella se dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta de la cafetería, Mike reaccionó unos minutos después.

—No puedes marcharte ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¡Tienes responsabilidades Isabella! —Rodó los ojos a la mención de su nombre y se giró.

—Dile que comer contigo me causó diarrea. —Él ahogó una aspiración de asombro y el resto de la cafetería reventó en carcajadas.

Bella no buscó a Ángela, sabía que iba a meterse en problemas por marcharse pero ya que hablar con Mike era imposible y Emmett estaba ilocalizable tendría que ir hasta su casa para advertirle de la posible visita de sus padres.

Olvidando su celular, tomó apresurada su bolso y salió del hospital esperando no encontrarse con nadie que pudiera detenerla.

.

—Ahora, eso huele delicioso. —Jacob abrazó por la espalda a Emmett que movía algo constantemente en un sartén, el enfermero se encogió de cosquillas cuando le besó la nuca.

—Es estofado, tu estómago no dejaba de sonar y pensé que sería buena idea. —Jacob rió y mordió amistosamente su espalda.

—Estoy seguro que el tuyo también sonaba —Emmett, que no podía dejar de sonreír se giró un poco y Jacob lo encontró a medio camino mientras se daban un beso.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu llamada?

Cuando se despertaron de su siesta mañanera, Jacob había recibido una llamada y Emmett había salido de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad y preparar algo de comer porque ciertamente moría de hambre.

—Estuvo bien —se quedó abrazado a su espalda y le dio un besito en el hombro— era el entrenador —Emmett dejó de mover el estofado, como no continuaba habló con voz baja.

— ¿Y?

Sintió su sonrisa contra su piel— pasé la prueba, me dijo que podía regresar. —Emmett abrió los ojos enormemente y se giró para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Jacob asintió despacio ganándose una enorme sonrisa del enfermero. — ¡Eso es asombroso! —Lo abrazó riendo, Jacob correspondió ambas cosas— ¡Felicidades!

Jacob se puso un poco serio— aun queda mucho por trabajar, dedo empezar los entrenamientos con el equipo lo más pronto posible, no me prometió regresar pero hay buenas posibilidades.

Emmett lo tomó de las mejillas y le habló viéndolo a los ojos— te he visto hacer cosas imposibles en pocas semanas, pasaste a casi no poder caminar a correr kilómetros y soportar los entrenamientos de muerte de Emily. Créeme, puedes. Hacer. Lo. Que. Sea. —Jacob puso sus manos en las muñecas de él.

—Tuviste mucho que ver en eso —Emmett rodó los ojos pero Jacob sacudió la cabeza— gracias. —Respiró profundo, Emmett sintió como su estómago se retorcía y miles de mariposas volaban en su pecho, estaba cayendo fuerte y sin freno por ese hermoso moreno, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus frentes, debía protegerse porque enserio Jacob tenía el poder de destruirlo sin siquiera proponérselo.

— ¿Qué me pasa contigo, Emm? —Se sorprendió al escucharlo, abrió sus ojos de más fijándose como la mirada del moreno se asemejaba a la propia.

—No lo sé —susurró— pero creo que me haces lo mismo. —Jacob cerró los ojos como si algo le doliera.

—Vas a hacerme daño.

—Yo creo todo lo contrario, campeón. —Jacob cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundo, luego reuniendo toda la fuerza que no sabía que tenía se separó.

—Deberíamos comer —cortó el ambiente y a pesar de sentir que sus entrañas se retorcían, Emmett agradeció que se retirara porque estaba seguro que no podría resistirse.

—Hay pan con ajo en el horno, sírvelos mientras preparo los platos —Aun estaban frente a frente y a Jacob le costó moverse, a pesar de querer lanzarse en los brazos del enfermero aun se frenaba por lo que le sorprendió y a la vez le agradó que Emmett lo respetara y no lo presionara.

—Claro —dijo en lo que parecieron minutos demasiado largos.

Enfriándose lo mejor que pudieron se sentaron a comer uno al frente del otro, Jacob sonrió al primer bocado— no solo olía, la verdad está delicioso —Emmett inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—Mi tía, Renné me enseñó, mientras crecía me fastidiaba con frecuencia, al cocinar me mantenía fuera de problemas.

— ¿Eras problemático de niño? —Emmett soltó una risa.

—Era terrible, cuando me quedé viviendo con mis tíos no hacía nada más que meterme en problemas, hubo una vez que me expulsaron de la escuela por dos semanas, un día encontré a mi tía Renné en la cocina llorando. —Suspiró— lloraba por mí, porque quería ayudarme y no sabía cómo, me sentí miserable y por hacer algo empecé a cocinar con ella, desde ese día se volvió una cierta tradición, quedé con un gusto culinario increíble. —Le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Cuándo te mudaste con los padres de Bella?

—No me mudé con ellos, persé. Viví con mi madre casi todo el tiempo, me quedaba donde mi prima con frecuencia, mi tío Charlie siempre veló por mí, se sintió responsable después de que mi viejo murió.

— ¿De qué murió tu padre? —Emmett lo vio con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Estamos hablando de nuestros pasados? Porque no me importa contestar, pero querré hacer preguntas.

Jacob lo vio a los ojos— juegas sucio —Emmett se encogió de hombros sin siquiera defenderse. — ¿Qué me dices de ver una película después que comamos? —El enfermero intentó ocultar la tristeza que le daba que Jacob no quisiera compartir su vida, respiró profundo diciéndose que necesitaba más tiempo y él no estaba apurado.

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Me da igual, solo nada romántico —la risa de Emmett regresó.

—En eso no tienes que preocuparte, odio las películas románticas, Nessie y Rachel siempre me las hacen ver, pero prefiero de acción, las clásicas sobretodo.

— ¿No te gustan las películas románticas pero ves reality shows? —Emmett frunció el ceño— ¿Bachelor? —Eso lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Bachelor siempre es una buena opción, pero la temporada acabó así que no te preocupes porque te haga verlo, ¿te gusta El Padrino?

— ¿A quién no? —Emmett le hizo un guiño.

Luego de comer y de otros halagos al estofado del enfermero, se dirigieron a la habitación para ver la película, Jacob siempre se preocupaba que su presencia no le diera el descanso justo a Emmett, por lo que lo mantenía lo mas que podía descansando. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Jacob reía mientras lo veía comerse uno de los pastelitos con crema que había sobrado del desayuno, él estaba full pero Emmett parecía un pozo sin fondo.

Cuando terminó su pastel, se acostó un poco y de inmediato se recostó en el pecho de Jacob, que delicadamente empezó a acariciarle el corto cabello, estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido rápidamente.

—Al Pacino está demasiado rico en estas películas. —Jacob soltó una risa.

— ¿Rico? ¿En serio?

— ¿Prefieres que lo llame sabroso? —Se giró de modo que pudieran verse a los ojos, Jake se sorprendió de que se viera realmente despierto— está como para comérselo y no tienes derecho a ponerte celoso. —Le subió una ceja.

— ¿Celoso de un hombre que creo está llegando a los ochenta? —Emmett subió varias veces las cejas mientras se acercaba, Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

—Si quieres la próxima vez vemos Deadpool —dijo el enfermero robándole una risa al jugador, que poco a poco se volvió a recostar en la almohada.

Jacob respiró profundo cuando Emmett empezó a tocarlo, en verdad amaba como se sentían sus manos en su piel, mas besos continuaron dejando olvidada la película tras ellos.

—Quiero tratar algo —Emmett se obligó a alejarse cuando lo escuchó, no pudo evitar que sus esperanzas aumentaran, haría todo aquello que Jake quisiera _tratar_.

—Te escucho —dijo con voz ronca.

—Emm, no sé cómo decirlo.

—Confía en mí, campeón, todo lo que digamos o hagamos aquí, sólo nos pertenecerá a nosotros.

—Quiero —suspiró de nuevo— quiero hacer cosas contigo. —Emmett sonrió enormemente y sin poder aguantarse se acercó plantando otro beso en sus labios.

—Yo también quiero hacer cosas contigo, pero no sé hasta dónde me dejarías llegar.

—Ese es el asunto. —Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, tomó el control de la TV y la silenció.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso. Quiero hacer cosas _contigo_ , solo que no estoy seguro aún de dejarte hacerlas _conmigo._ —Emmett lo pensó un segundo.

— ¿Quieres decir que quieres _hacérmelo_ pero no me dejarás _hacértelo_? —Jacob cerró sus ojos apretadamente.

—Dios, eso no sonaba tan terrible en mi mente, lo juro. —Imaginaba que Emmett estaría furioso, pero se sorprendió cuando una pequeña risa llegó a sus oídos, abrió sus ojos de inmediato y le sonrió en respuesta aunque no sabía porque lo hacía. — ¿No estás molesto?

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? Me acabas de decir que quieres hacer cosas sucias conmigo, me acabas de convertir en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— ¿No te importa?

—No te niego que me encantaría estar encima, pero, Jacob, desde que te conocí he querido estar contigo, no me importa cómo —el moreno sintió como su piel se calentaba y sonrió enormemente.

—Me llamaste Jacob, nunca me llamas Jacob.

Emmett le sonrió, se acercó dándole un beso en los labios, luego repartió besos hasta su oído susurrándole— voy a guardarme el _campeón_ para cuando me hagas llegar —eso le hizo jadear y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando el enfermero mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Perdiendo el miedo lo agarró por la nuca y lo recostó en la cama mientras se encimaba sobre él, Emmett perdió la sonrisa por la lujuria cuando las manos de ambos empezaron a tocarse y los labios probarse.

Había algo en la suavidad de las mujeres que Emmett no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, pero la sensación de dureza contra dureza, músculo contra músculo tenía un encanto del que sabía que jamás tendría suficiente.

Apretó los bíceps de Jake y adoró como los músculos se tensaron bajo sus manos, su pecho era duro y caliente, no podía esperar para sentirlo contra su espalda, por lo que cuando sutilmente Jacob lo giró sobre su estómago se dejó hacer, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

Ambos estaban sin camisa, Emmett levantó las caderas ayudándolo a quitarle los pantalones de deporte que llevaba junto con los calzoncillos, besos fueron depositados en sus piernas, manos se pasearon por su espalda y sus muslos, cuando un pequeño mordisco fue puesto en su glúteo derecho cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, estaba duro, pero eso lo había hecho clavarse en el colchón.

Jacob siguió depositando besos y mordiscos a lo largo de la piel blanca de Emmett maravillándose de la diferencia de color entre ambos. Siempre pensó que se encontraba en buena forma por los entrenamientos y el futbol, pero no esperó conseguir a Emmett tan en buena forma también, era realmente excitante.

Tenía demasiado tiempo que no estaba íntimamente con un hombre, pero su cuerpo y sus instintos lo mantenían al ritmo.

Se acostó sobre él sin colocar todo su peso, ambos gruñeron cuando sus cuerpos completos colisionaron, Jacob suspiró y ahora era él quien le susurraba al oído.

— ¿Condón?

Emmett enterró la cabeza en la almohada y soltó una maldición enorme, Jacob frunció el ceño pero luego su expresión pareció aun mas desconcertada cuando una risa escapó de los labios de su compañero, sutilmente lo ayudó a girarse nuevamente y Emmett fue de buena gana, su mirada bajó de inmediato al sur e intentó ocultar su emoción al verlo completamente erecto.

— ¿Qué es chistoso? —Emmett puso un brazo sobre sus ojos aun riendo, Jacob se lo apartó con delicadeza y lo vio con una sonrisa divertida — ¿Qué? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—Tengo una hija de ocho años —Jacob frunció el ceño pero asintió despacio, ya lo sabía, había conocido a Nessie hacía ya unas semanas atrás. — Bueno, desde pequeña ella ha sido curiosa como el infierno y eso hace que tenga los condones escondidos —Jacob volvió a asentir sin entender su risa.

—Están escondidos en la cocina en el pote que dice _levadura._ —Jacob frunció el ceño y Emmett soltó una risa— larga historia, campeón. —Jacob se le acercó besándolo de nuevo en los labios, Emmett correspondió de inmediato.

—Creí que guardarías el _campeón_ para el final —eso lo volvió a encender, Emmett suspiró y reuniendo fuerzas se incorporó de la cama.

—Iré por los condones —besó los labios sonrientes del jugador— no te muevas. —Lo besó de nuevo.

—No lo haré. —Emmett se levantó y fue desnudo a la puerta, escuchó a Jacob jadear al verlo y se detuvo viéndolo desde la puerta.

—En la gaveta hay lubricante, volveré enseguida —suspiró viéndolo como había querido verlo desde que lo conoció, desnudo y en su cama. — No te muevas —repitió.

— ¡Ve! —Lo urgió Jacob y asintió hacia la puerta la cual Emmett atravesó corriendo.

La sonrisa no podía borrarse de sus labios, no podía creerlo, finalmente iba a tener sexo loco y desenfrenado con su jugador estrella.

Llegó a la cocina y se alzó agarrando el pote que decía _levadura_ en el, tenía de todos los tipos y tomó dos extra grandes, le había visto y sentido el tamaño a su jugador y sabía que no era _estándar_.

Su celular estaba en la encimera y se debatió en encenderlo, normalmente lo hacía por si alguien lo necesitaba, pero suspirando se negó, él necesitaba a Jacob y cualquier otra cosa podía esperar. Caminando de regreso a la habitación escuchó con horror como la puerta principal se abría.

Escuchó la voz de su prima y rodó los ojos, no se suponía que estuviera aquí, planeaba echarla de inmediato, si Jacob escuchaba que Bella estaba en casa entraría en pánico.

—Tienes que irte, Rachel, como _ahora_ —caminó hacia la puerta ignorando el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo y con dos condones en la mano, quizás eso la asustaría lo necesario para dar media vuelta e irse.

Pero aunque había escuchado a su prima, lo siguiente que oyó fue el grito ensordecedor de su tía Renné mientras se tapaba los ojos y empezaba a rezar en voz muy alta, Bella entró detrás de su mamá alterada por el grito, pero no pudo evitar la risa que brotó de sus labios.

Emmett vio con horror como Charlie entraba detrás de ellas con la mirada alerta y cuando lo observó (directamente a su pene, vale acotar) soltó otra parranda de oraciones pidiendo liberar su alma del maligno.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —Eso solo hizo que su tía se quejara mas fuerte mientras se refugiaba desesperadamente en el pecho de su marido.

— ¿Puedes en el nombre de Dios cubrirte? —Bella le lanzó un cojín del sofá y tuvo que dejar caer los condones en el suelo para poder atajarlo, Charlie los vio como si fueran dos pedazos de peste empaquetada, Emmett rodó los ojos con exasperación mientras se ponía el cojín contra su entrepierna.

—Sí Charlie, iba a tener sexo y me protejo cuando lo hago ¿tienes algún problema? —Dijo de la manera más irónica posible.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo, ¿puedes por favor ponerte algo de ropa? —Se molestó por la voz de orden, era su maldita casa, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

—No, no puedo, necesito que todos se larguen en este momento de aquí, _estoy_ ocupado.

— ¡Somos tu familia y necesitamos hablar contigo! Así que dile a la joven que está en tu cuarto que se marche para que la familia pueda reunirse.

—No es una chica, Charlie, es un hombre el que me está esperando. —Eso hizo que Renné gimiera más alto y que los ojos de Charlie casi se salieran de sus cuencas, Bella que estaba ciertamente divertida viendo todo eso pero intervino en nombre de la psiquis familiar.

—Papá, mamá, ¿Por qué no vamos al café de la esquina y nos tomamos algo? —Charlie la vio como si estuviera loca, Emmett intentaba respirar para no decir nada más.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Sí, pero interrumpimos a Emmett en su día libre, donde él tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, llegamos sin avisar y eso no es educado, así que vayamos a tomarnos algo mientras él —lo vio y se fijó lo furioso que estaba— se calma y se coloca algo de ropa.

—Vives aquí, no deberíamos tener que avisar que venimos —Bella alzó una ceja a su padre.

—No vivo sola, papá, así que es de mala educación presentarse sin avisar, por favor, vayamos fuera —caminó a la puerta rogando que lo siguieran y suspiró cuando así fue, le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su primo y se fue tras sus padres cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

Emmett maldijo por lo alto ¿Qué demonios hacían sus tíos aquí? Y ¿Por qué carajo Bella no le había avisado? Lanzando el cojín con el que se había tapado al suelo caminó a su habitación, tenía que explicarle a Jacob que había pasado, le extrañó que no se hubiera aparecido en la sala después del grito de su tía. Cuando entró lo encontró de nuevo vestido y buscando con desesperación sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? Buscando mis malditos zapatos.

Emmett suspiró, no podía pagar su frustración con él— están en la sala, junto con tu camisa, te la quitaste en lo que llegaste.

—Maldita sea —nunca lo había oído maldecir.

— ¿Estás bien? —Jacob lo pasó y caminó a la sala, miraba aterrado a la puerta mientras pasaba la camisa por sus brazos y buscaba con la mirada sus zapatos, Emmett los pateó hacia él. — Jake —lo llamó de nuevo— ¿estás bien?

—No Emmett no estoy bien, casi nos atrapó tu familia. Por supuesto que _no_ estoy bien.

Emmett suspiró— ¿los escuchaste, eh?

— ¿Cómo no escuchar el grito? ¿Era la madre de Bella? ¿Tu tía? —Asintió pero Jacob no lo veía así que repitió su respuesta en voz alta.

—Sí, era Bella con sus padres.

Murmuró algo que Emmett no pudo entender, pero observó cómo sus movimientos se aceleraban, tomó las llaves y palpó los bolsillos por su cartera. —Tengo que irme.

—Eso es evidente, campeón —dijo con ironía y fue entonces cuando Jacob lo vio a los ojos— al parecer no puedes esperar para salir huyendo de mi casa. —Jacob pudo sentir el dolor en su tono, pero el miedo que sentía no lo dejó procesarlo.

—Casi nos atrapan.

—Nadie lo hizo, estabas perfectamente metido en mi habitación, nadie entra ahí. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendes.

—Oh, pero si no hago, campeón. Entraste en pánico porque alguien viera que estabas conmigo. Que estábamos a punto de tener sexo.

— ¡Era Bella! —Ambos se sorprendieron del grito.

—Sí, era mi prima, ella vive aquí, _sabías_ que somos familia, es de esperar que alguna vez nos encontrara. —Jacob se quedó en silencio, lo vio a los ojos pero no pudo soportar verlo por lo que apartó de inmediato la mirada. Emmett tomó una respiración entre cortada. — Nunca pensaste que podía encontrarnos. —Jacob negó y Emmett soltó una risa que era todo menos cómica— no esperabas decirle nunca a nadie.

Eso lo hizo alzar la mirada— nunca te mentí, siempre te dije que no estaba listo, estuviste de acuerdo con eso.

—Sí, supongo que es mi culpa el pensar que podía ser diferente conmigo.

—Emmett. Lo siento, pero no puedo. —El enfermero suspiró sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá, Jacob sacudió la cabeza. — Tengo que irme —suspiró— si no quieres verme mas, lo entiendo. —Y justo cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas el corazón de Emmett dio un vuelco, ser el secreto sucio de Jake dolía como una perra, pero el no verlo más, así fuera simplemente palabras se sentía como un cuchillo caliente atravesándole el corazón.

Protegiéndose del dolor se colocó de pie— oye —se le acercó— solo me tomaste por sorpresa. —Jacob negó.

—No, tienes razón, no mereces sufrir por mis miedos. —Emmett lo tomó por las mejillas.

—Mereces eso y más, campeón —suspiró de alivio cuando le permitió besarlo en los labios. — Bella fue al café de la esquina norte, si sales por detrás los perderás fácilmente. —Jacob lo vio a los ojos con montones de emociones en ellos, pero no pudo expresar ninguna. Simplemente asintió.

—Nos vemos Emmett. —Y aunque no quería perderlo esa despedida le dolió fuertemente en su maltratado corazón. Sin embargo, como estaba acostumbrado pintó la más hermosas de sus sonrisas en sus labios.

—Cuídate, campeón —se besaron nuevamente y Emmett vio como salió de su apartamento y como estaba seguro saldría de su vida tarde o temprano, solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte cuando eso sucediera.

.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué creen? ¿Emmett y Jacob podrán tener un final feliz?


	19. Capítulo 19 Cliente

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla... Les traigo una nueva entrada, es un poco corta para lo que las tengo acostumbradas pero preferí cargar lo que tengo en vez de esperar... Voy a demorarme un poco bastante para el próximo, al final les cuento porqué. Por el momento lean y espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **Cliente:**

— ¿Papá? —El enfermero levantó la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede, cielo? —la niña se le acercó donde se encontraba sentado en el sofá, Emmett levantó un brazo haciéndole espacio y besó su sien.

— ¿Estás bien? —Frunció el ceño a su hija y ella se encogió de hombros pareciendo un poco apenada. — Desde que llegué ayer has estado con esa cara seria, ¿es por qué mamá va a casarse pronto?

Emmett suspiró, habían pasado quince días desde la vez que Jacob había ido a verlo. Bueno, también era cierto que el jugador había vuelto a las prácticas y que él le habían quitado las guardias de 24 horas por los momentos.

Habían intercambiado mensajes y alguna que otra llamada nocturna, pero eso no le quitaba el mal genio por no haberlo visto en dos semanas.

Sobre todo porque Jacob parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo por encontrarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su mal humor, no tenía derecho de preocupar a Nessie.

—Por supuesto que no, cielo —le haló el brazo y se la sentó en el regazo— no me molesta ni me preocupa que mamá se case de nuevo. Claro, siempre y cuando tú estés bien con ello, ¿Te gusta Félix, verdad? —La chica asintió pero mantenía la cabeza baja, Emmett le levantó con cariño el mentón. — ¿Qué sucede, pastelito? —La pequeña suspiró muy profundo y luego asintió a sí misma dándose ánimos.

—Félix está bien, es divertido y quiere mucho a mamá —Emmett asintió estando de acuerdo— pero mamá está triste. Llora mucho.

— ¿Félix hace llorar a mamá? —Se enderezó de inmediato pensando en treinta maneras diferentes de matarlo, pero la chica rodó los ojos exasperada.

—No, por supuesto que no. Acabo de decirte que quiere mucho a mamá, ¿Cómo va a hacerla llorar?

Decidió pasar por alto el sarcasmo de su pequeña— ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—Cada vez que habla con la abuela llora. —Respiró profundo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es con la abuela con quien habla?

—Porque luego me pasa el teléfono para saludar, no quiero hablarle porque hace llorar a mamá, pero le habló para no molestarla más, ella lo oculta pero sé que llora. Su nariz se pone roja. —Le dio una sonrisa a su hija.

—Siento que tengas que ser testigo de eso, pero a veces los adultos son difíciles de manejar. —La chica volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y esta vez Emmett no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó.

—Ser adulto apesta, no quiero ser adulto. —Se cruzó de brazos en la pose mas infantil posible, Emmett le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil, me encantaría que no crecieras más. Me ahorrarías un montón de tiempo en la cárcel. —La chica volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y Emmett suspiró. — Mami solo quiere hacer las cosas bien, va a casarse y quiere a toda la familia con ella. Tú, yo, Bella y por supuesto la abuela y el abuelo.

—Pero ellos dicen que no van a venir, para ellos ella sigue casada contigo.

Suspiró de nuevo, explicarle eso a su niña de ocho años de mente súper abierta no iba a ser fácil.

—Para ellos solo existe un matrimonio por la iglesia y mami se casó conmigo antes de que tú nacieras, por eso el abuelo y la abuela no lo aprueban.

—Pero es otra religión y ella se divorció de ti.

Emmett suspiró, habían hablado toneladas de veces con su hija y sabía que la chica entendía la mayoría de las cosas, pero no podía hacerle entender porque sus abuelos eran como eran.

—Eso lo sé, pero recuerda que el sacerdote dice "hasta que la muerte los separe" es a eso a que los abuelos se refieren.

—Es estúpido.

—Cuida el lenguaje, señorita. Son tus abuelos y merecen respeto.

—Hacen llorar a mamá. —Suspiró de nuevo.

—Hablaré con mamá y con los abuelos también ¿está bien? Veré si puedo ayudar en algo.

—No pudiste con el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renné.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —La chica se encogió de hombros y Emmett cerró los ojos en frustración.

—Debes de dejar de escuchar tras las paredes, no es de buena educación.

—No escuché tras las paredes. Estaban gritando y yo estaba afuera, fue fácil escucharlos.

Sus tíos habían ido de visita y se habían quedado una terrible semana. Y había sido terrible porque Emmett no estuvo en el humor pertinente para soportar dicha visita.

Dos semanas atrás, luego del intento fallido de tener sexo, Jacob se había marchado dejándolo solo, cachondo y francamente furioso, se dio una ducha fría para calmarse y así esperaría a que su prima regresara con sus tíos.

Se obligó a sí mismo a no molestarse con Bella, estaba seguro que su prima había intentado fuertemente avisarle sobre la inminente visita aunque no supiera de la presencia de Jacob en el apartamento.

Aun con el cabello mojado y vistiendo unos pantalones descaderados y una franela sencilla, estaba sirviéndose una taza de café recién hecho y lleno de azúcar para cuando regresaron sus tíos y su prima, respiró profundo intentado mejorar su humor, pero sus tíos llegaron con algunas exigencias que de verdad le habían parecido ridículas.

— _Disculpa, ¿Qué?_ — _había preguntado después que le informaron el porqué de su visita._

— _Agatha y Royce están increíblemente preocupados, les dijimos que interceptaríamos en su nombre._

— _Tío, tía, no sé que crean que pueda hacer, Rosalie es adulta y hace rato que no vive bajo la tutela de Agatha y Royce. Ciertamente pude casarse con quien quiera._

— _Está casada contigo._

— _No, no lo está. —Charlie suspiró mientras Renné cerraba los ojos con angustia._

— _Isabella ¿podrías por favor hacer que entre algo de razón en la cabeza de tu primo?_

 _La chica levantó la cabeza de su celular, estaba mandándole un mensaje a Edward diciéndole acerca de la visita inesperada de sus padres y de que iba a llegar un poco tarde._

— _Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato al ver la mirada de reprimenda que le lanzó su papá, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza— no sé qué quieren que haga, Emmett y Rose se divorciaron hace rato, no tienen problema con que Emmett tenga citas y con que ella se case de nuevo. No veo como ustedes van a poder hacer algo para cambiar eso, por Dios por una vez en su vida no sean egoístas y pónganse de lado de su familia, no de Dios o Jesucristo. —Se colocó de pie colgándose su bolso en el hombro._

— _Lo que está haciendo Rosalie es inmoral e inaceptable. —Bella no aguantó y rodó los ojos._

— _Por favor saquen su cabeza de su trasero por un segundo —ignoró el quejido de asombro que soltó su mamá— se empañan en buscarnos los defectos en vez de simplemente dejarnos vivir con ellos._

— _Lo que está haciendo Rosalie es un pecado y su deber —dijo señalando a Emmett que rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada— es detener a su esposa._

— _¡No es mi esposa, con un demonio! —Renné volvió a gemir mientras se persignaba y Charlie lo vio con furia cruda._

— _Veo que venir aquí fue un error, nunca podré hacerlos entrar en razón, ambos —vio a su hija y Bella se sintió por un momento humillada— ambos se perdieron del camino del señor y no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlos._

 _Se colocó de pie levantando y acunando a su compungida esposa que vio a los dos chicos como si quisiera abrazarlos y regresarlos a casa con ella pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse._

 _Sin decir nada más Bella los acompañó a la puerta y si las cosas pudieran verse peor, la voz de Nessie saludando a sus abuelos le terminó de hacer el día, Emmett se colocó de pie rápidamente haciendo que su silla se estrepitara contra el suelo y caminó a la puerta, no se suponía que Nessie fuera a quedarse con él y quería llegar a ella antes de que Charlie pudiera hacer algún comentario inteligente a la madre de su chica._

 _Pero para completar la dicha, quien trajo a Nessie no era otro que Félix, el prometido de su ex._

 _Como dije, las cosas no podían ponerse peor._

 _Después de hacer las respectivas presentaciones y de controlar su temperamento al máximo, Emmett despidió a sus tíos y recibió la visita inesperada de su hija, Rose le había pedido el favor a Félix de que la llevara con su papá por el fin de semana, Félix también le dijo a Emmett que le habían dejado un par de mensajes en el celular avisándole, a lo que el enfermero rodó los ojos._

 _Nunca más apagaría su celular los días de guardia._

Desde esa oportunidad Nessie se había quedado todos los fines de semana en casa de su papá, por lo que Emmett pidió le quitaran las guardias de 24 horas, trabajando en cambio de lunes a viernes de 8 de la mañana a 8 de la noche para poder tener sábado y domingo libres mientras su chica se quedaba con él.

Y no lo mal interpreten, Emmett amaba pasar tiempo con su hija, en verdad lo hacía, pero no podía evitar ponerse de mal humor cada vez que recordaba el sufrimiento de la que en un momento fue el amor de su vida.

Además (para ser justos) tampoco le gustaba estar tan alejado de su jugador estrella.

—Ese día me tomaron desprevenido, pero hablaré mejor con ellos —le dijo a su hija intentando tranquilizarla— incluso viajaré a casa si debo hacerlo, haremos a mami feliz ¿está bien? —La sonrisa que le regaló valía la pena cualquier cosa, inclusive ir de nuevo a Forks y enfrentar a las dos familias.

.

Bella estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Edward salió de su habitación terminando el nudo de su corbata, al verse ambos se guiñaron y sonrieron, Bella mostró su apreciación a su traje a lo que Edward inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—Estoy segura que encontrarás una manera, enana —dijo al teléfono y luego soltó una carcajada. — ¿enserio? —Nunca había sido un entrometido pero ciertamente estaba prestando atención a la conversación unilateral de Bella.

—Alice, eso es mentira, no te pudiste haber quedado dormida mientras tenías sexo. —Eso casi lo hizo escupir de la risa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Jasper no puede ser tan malo —Edward dejó de disimular el escuchar y se sentó frente a ella mientras enderezaba su corbata, Bella levantó la mirada y se vieron a los ojos, de repente las mejillas de Bella se colorearon y Edward torció la cabeza un poco mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sí, sé que es bastante bueno —Edward alzó las cejas con una media sonrisa, Bella rodó los ojos a algo que Alice le había dicho y suspirando completó— Sí fue jodidamente alucinante —Edward inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento al cumplido, Bella le sacó la lengua de la manera mas infantil, pero su expresión por completo.

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño, haciendo que Edward la copiara. — No hablas en serio ¿verdad? —Clavó la mirada en la de él haciéndole imposible el apartarse. — ¿Qué clausula?

Edward frunció el ceño, la conversación entre las dos amigas se estaba volviendo extraña.

— ¿Pagarme? ¿Por tener sexo con tu esposo? —Se levantó de inmediato quitándole el celular de la mano, Bella estaba tan sorprendida por lo que Alice le había dicho que ni se fijó cuando se le acercó.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas, Alice? —Bella parpadeó viendo como ahora Edward hablaba con su amiga.

— ¿Edward? —Alice lo nombró un tanto asombrada— ¿Por qué le quitaste el teléfono a Bella? Estamos negociando, ponla.

— ¿Negociando? ¿Quieres que otra mujer tenga sexo con tu marido? ¿Estás jodidamente loca? —Bella frunció el ceño y no perdió de vista como Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del ático.

Alice por otro lado puso los ojos en blanco— eso no sería problema tuyo, esto sería un negocio entre Bella y yo.

— ¡Bella no es una puta! —Eso hizo que ambas chicas alzaran las cejas.

—Según tengo entendido tú tampoco lo eres y recibes dinero por tener sexo con desconocidas. —Eso le cayó la boca, Edward dejó de pasearse por el ático y levantó la cabeza, Bella estaba parada frente a él con una sola ceja alzada y la mano extendida. Suspiró profundamente y extendió el teléfono sin decirle ninguna palabra a Alice, Bella se sentó de nuevo en el sofá dándole la espalda.

—Disculpa esa —le dijo a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, Edward está loco y tiene doble moral, odio la doble moral. —Bella soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué hombre no tiene doble moral? —Escuchó como la puerta del ático se cerraba detrás de ella y se medio giró sorprendida al ver que Edward se había marchado, se suponía que comerían juntos antes de que tuviera su cita, o eso era lo que habían cuadrado, sacudió la cabeza continuando la conversación.

—Entonces Jasper es aburrido ¿no ha cambiado el misionero?

— ¡No! Juro que voy a morir si intenta tener sexo esta noche, en serio, ni siquiera empuja fuerte, es como si solo se quedara _ahí_. —Bella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No has intentado, no sé, incitarlo a que haga algo diferente?

—No sé cómo hacerlo, no creas que soy como nuestro amigo el gigoló, soy más bien tímida en la cama, las veces que estuve con Edward él llevaba el control, yo simplemente disfruté el paseo.

—Yo no soy como Edward —se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar ese punto.

—Eso lo sé… oye esto no es para que él goce y tenga una noche de pasión, es simple, si yo no puedo tener un orgasmo, él tampoco.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres que tenga sexo con él?

— ¿Lo estás considerando? —Alice se sentó derecha en su cama, estaba bromeando con Bella, (bueno, esperaba en lo mas profundo de su ser que ella accediera, pero ni en la noche mas loca, pensó que pasaría)

—No he dicho eso —inmediatamente su emoción se espichó— solo tengo curiosidad, ¿dime por qué estarías dispuesta a pagarle una extraña para que se acueste con tu recién esposo?

—No sé si Edward te contó, pero mi matrimonio con Jasper fue más o menos arreglado, no creas que soy musulmana o algo así, solo que nuestros padres tienen negocios en común y _bla, bla, bla._ Para serte sincera siempre amé esa idea de casarme con Jasper, lo llegué a amar.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Que fue un fiasco en la cama y terminó poniéndome los cuernos con mi mejor a miga en mi propia cama, intenté cancelar la boda, pero ya los acuerdos de la empresa se habían firmado, amo a mi papá no puedo hacerle eso, así que o estoy presa en este matrimonio por, por lo menos cinco años que es lo que dura el acuerdo o la única forma de separarnos sin joder a mi papi es que alguno incumpla la clausula del acuerdo pre matrimonial.

— ¿Qué imagino que es que ambos sean fieles?

—Es una de las condiciones, pero solo él, la clausula no me toca a mí.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que aceptara?

—Lo amenacé con tirar todo a la borda, solo que él no sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

—Eres de temer, Alice.

—Seh, bueno… imaginé que el idiota de Jasper iba a serme infiel en lo que pudiera, pero resulta que no lo ha sido y enserio, voy a morirme si debo masturbarme de nuevo.

Bella se ahogó con saliva mientras tosía por el comentario de Alice, la chica soltó una carcajada. — ¿Entonces? —Preguntó.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Logró articular luego de toser.

— ¿Lo estabas considerando de verdad, o solo era para que te contara la historia? —Bella lo pensó por lo que pareció una eternidad, era cierto que no era una puta, (por lo menos no se sentía así) también era cierto que solo se había acostado con Edward, le había pagado sí, pero la segunda vez se acostaron gratis.

 _En realidad fue el cobro de una garantía_. Le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Aunque no había tenido mucha experiencia, había descubierto que amaba el sexo y había intentado tener encuentros furtivos con extraños y no había tenido nada de suerte. ¿Sería una locura si aceptaba la propuesta de Alice?

Cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios un segundo antes de preguntar. — ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a pagar?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se alejó el celular del oído, estaba segura que el pitido que escuchaba no iba a disiparse pronto.

—Hiciste una proposición, aun no he aceptado. Pero estoy preguntando las condiciones.

Alice habló tan rápido que casi no le entendió. — Las condiciones pueden ser las que quieras, puedes tener o no sexo con él, la verdad no me importa, pero lo indispensable es que los encuentre o que se hagan fotos, no sé si quieres eso. Borraríamos tu cara, obvio. Pero aceptaré las condiciones que quieras y te pagaría, por supuesto que te pagaría.

— ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? Voy a ser sincera contigo, no hago esto y no soy como Edward, si vamos a hacerlo debemos planearlo bien, tengo que tener una vía de escape por si quiero huir, de fotos y video no estoy segura, preferiría que nos encontraras y hacer una escena. ¿Eso serviría? —Alice no podía salir del asombro, no podía creer que en verdad tuvieran esa conversación, podría liberarse del aburrido marido que estaba estrenando y no joder el negocio de la empresa.

—Claro que serviría —dijo en voz baja— Bella, ¿enserio lo estás considerando?

Volvió a morderse el labio— ¿Cuánto? ¿Me pagarías la misma tarifa de Edward? —Mil dólares no le caerían nada mal, por lo menos podría pagarle la plata a su primo.

—Doscientos la hora me parece demasiado barato para lo que estás dispuesta a hacer, además no es una salida cualquiera —Bella alzó las cejas y sintió las orejas calentársele con rabia ¿doscientos dólares la hora? ¡Edward le había cobrado mil por una vez! Iba a golpearlo en las pelotas. En lo que cerrara la llamada lo llamaría solo para insultarlo tan… pero tan mal…

Alice seguía hablándole en el oído— vas a ganarte mi libertad, así que voy a pagarte veinte mil dólares.

El grito que soltó hizo que se atragantara con saliva, sus ojos se iban a salir de su cabeza y solo esperaba no despertar a Carlisle mientras agradecía que Jacob estuviera aun entrenando.

Se había caído al suelo de la impresión, se sentó recostándose del sofá y respiró lo profundo que pudo sin volver a ser presa de un ataque de tos, escuchó que Alice la llamaba del auricular, volteó impresionándose de que había soltado el celular y estaba reposando en la alfombra un poco lejos. Se estiró tomándolo.

— _¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Bella estás ahí?!_ —Pegó el celular de su oído.

—Estoy aquí —su voz sonaba distorsionada, aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Lo siento —se disculpó— solo que estaba distraída y creo que te escuché mal.

— ¿Qué parte? —Soltó una risa y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Escuché que ibas a pagarme veinte mil, ¿Qué locura, no?

Hubo silencio en el otro lado de la línea.

—Alice, sé que no dijiste eso, tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte, te dije que había escuchado mal.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Dije veinte mil —esta vez no se ahogó pero se quedó en silencio— puedo pagarte más, pero tienes que darme algo de tiempo para conseguir el dinero, puedo manejar sumas grandes pero debo hacerlo con cuidado, si mi papi se entera no quiero tener que explicarle lo que estoy haciendo…. —Alice cerró la boca— ¿Cuánto quieres? —Preguntó con voz baja.

— ¿Vas a pagarme veinte mil dólares por acostarme con tu marido?

— ¿Sí? —Contestó Alice sin estar muy segura.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Ya te lo dije, si quieres más tienes que darme más tiempo, mi papi…

—Alice, Alice… —la interrumpió— Veinte mil es demasiada plata. —Alice empezó a sonreír enormemente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás?

¿Lo haría?

—Puedo intentarlo, jamás he hecho esto, pero, puedo intentarlo. ¿Te sirve eso?

Alice abrió los ojos de más, — almorcemos mañana, podemos cuadrar los detalles. ¿Te parece? —No podía creer a lo que había accedido.

— ¿Mañana a la una? —Indicó— mándame la ubicación de donde quieres que nos veamos.

—Lo haré y ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Aun no me agradezcas, no sé si lo haré.

—De igual forma, gracias.

Bella cerró el teléfono apoyándose de nuevo en el sofá, definitivamente estaba loca, pero una sonrisa enorme se estaba dibujando en sus labios. ¿Sería capaz? Un frío se alojó en su estómago, pero no era nada parecido al miedo… era pura emoción, pura excitación.

.

.

 **Hola** **de nuevo, ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Les cuento ahora el porqué voy a demorarme un poco para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como les he contado antes, soy de Venezuela y me imagino que todas saben o han escuchado como está la situación por aquí, bueno, pues les cuento que me voy del país, ha sido una decisión muy dura y estoy bastante asustada y a la vez emocionada de hacerlo, espero no me juzguen por lo que decidí, pero la verdad es que voy a empezar una nueva vida en Colombia y mientras me instalo y aprendo a vivir, no sé si vaya a tener tiempo de escribir y por ende actualizar, así que espero que tengan paciencia y en verdad me esperen, jamás abandonare los fics pero por este momento pongo pausa en la escritura. Besos y a las de Bogotá puede que nos encontremos alguna vez.**

 **Las quiero y en verdad les pido que me esperen.**

 **¡Mar!**


	20. Capitulo 20, No puedes hacer eso

**No, no es un espejismo, en realidad es un capítulo nuevo, espero les guste y se diviertan leyéndolo. De nuevo quiero agradecerles el tiempo que me han esperado y la paciencia que me han demostrado, como les conté en el cap anterior me mudé de país y las cosas no han sido muy fáciles (tampoco súper difíciles) pero es un proceso de adaptación bastante fuerte. Por suerte el escribir siempre me ayuda a distraerme y bueno... éste fue el resultado de esa distracción necesaria, espero no volver a demorarme tanto y nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Para las interesadas estoy en el sur de Bogotá.**

 **Besos y de nuevo gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Mar!**

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **No puedes hacer eso:**

Emmett entró a su apartamento lanzando la puerta tras de él, Bella alzó la mirada desde el sofá, tenía su celular en el oído y lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A ti qué te pasa?

El enfermero sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la cocina sacando una cerveza de la nevera, la destapó y se tomó dos buenos tragos, Bella alzó las cejas y se sentó despidiéndose de su interlocutor.

—Alice, te llamo ahora. —Emmett se había terminado la botella de cerveza y estaba abriendo una segunda para cuando entró en la cocina, la chica se apoyó en el mostrador viéndolo atentamente, el enfermero sacudió la cabeza apuntándola con la botella.

—No empieces a psicoanalizarme.

Bella tuvo la osadía de reír. — No me atrevería —muy a su pesar Emmett respiró profundo y caminando a la nevera le sacó una cerveza nueva, aunque Bella no era amante de esa bebida la tomó y dio un trago. — ¿Me cuentas por qué bebemos?

Emmett suspiró y luego soltó la bomba como si fuera realmente dolorosa— en una semana voy a Forks —Bella se atragantó con la cerveza escupiéndola por la nariz, Emmett soltó una risa al verla ahogarse en el fregadero. Amablemente le palmeó la espalda y le acercó papel secante para su rostro, Bella se enjuagó y lo vio como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Vas a Forks? —Asintió— ¿Estás loco? —Volvió a asentir— ¿Para qué vas?

Esta vez suspiró— por Rose y Nessie —rodó los ojos— la rubia aun no quiere darse por vencida y le prometí a mi hija ayudar, así que voy para hablar con mis ex suegros y tratarlos de hacer entrar en razón.

— ¿Es una locura, lo sabes? Además, que se case y ya, ¿Por qué tiene que tener a sus padres a bordo?

Emmett suspiró— a mi también me parece tonto, Rachel, pero es lo que Rose necesita, quiere comenzar una nueva vida con su familia a su lado, lo menos que puedo hacer es complacerla, adoro a esa mujer y amo a la hija que me dio, ¿Qué más da pasar unos días en el infierno si puedo hacerlas felices?

Bella alzó sus cejas al máximo y tomó más despacio la cerveza.

—Eres mejor persona que yo. —Negó— Jamás pasé las cosas que tu tuviste que soportar y nunca regresaría, por nada ni nadie. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No hay necesidad de que me lo digas, ya sé que soy mejor que tu. —Bella le sacó la lengua. — ¿Hoy vas donde los Cullen?

—Nope, hoy tengo el día libre, Edward me llamó diciéndome que llevaría a mi viejito a su consulta y luego tendrían una noche de chicos, así que— se encogió de hombros— estoy libre.

Emmett rodó los ojos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Podría haber cambiado mi turno en el hospital y saldríamos, —Bella le rodó los ojos en burla.

—No te lo dije porque tengo planes. —Casi se sintió ofendida por la mirada de asombro que le lanzó Emmett. — Eres un idiota. —Se alejó tirando la botella de cerveza en la basura. — Tengo amigos a parte de ti, ¿sabías?

—No hay necesidad de recurrir a la ironía, Rach, solo me sorprendiste. Pero me alegra que veas a más gente, en verdad se hace cansón verte todos los días. —Rió cuando ella intentó manotearlo.

.

A Bella le sorprendió el lugar que Alice escogió, a pesar de que la chica era fácil de hablar y para nada ostentaba de su riqueza, pensaba que la llevaría a un club de campo o un restaurante lujoso, por lo que encontrarse en un local de comida rápida le llamó gratamente la atención.

Alice devoraba un emparedado que parecía de más de quince centímetros aunque el local decía que esa era la medida, estaba atiborrado de relleno, Bella rió mordiendo su simple emparedado de atún.

—Lo juro, llevo comiendo todo el maldito día, no puedo con esta ansiedad.

Bella sonrió mientras masticaba— ¿Por qué tan ansiosa?

— ¿En serio me preguntas? ¡Aceptaste acostarte con mi marido!

Eso la hizo reaccionar de dos formas, una, atragantándose con el emparedado a medio morder en su boca y la otra voltear violentamente a ver si alguien había escuchado. Alice soltó una risa y volvió a morder hablándole entre mordiscos.

—Tranquila, nadie me escuchó y si lo hicieron —se encogió de hombros sin que le importara, Bella dio un trago a su soda y trató con todas sus fuerza ignorar a un señor que comía solo y la veía como si estuviera loca y buena. Era una mirada asquerosa.

Respiró profundo— no he accedido a nada aún.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco como si eso no fuera problema alguno, Bella alzó sus cejas, — estás aquí conmigo Bells —la vio directamente a los ojos— así que muy profundo dentro de ti, sientes curiosidad y déjame informarte que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Ahora la que rodó los ojos fue Bella pero no argumentó nada, haciendo que Alice se sintiera triunfante.

—Es enserio —le dijo Bella cuando terminó su emparedado, Alice empezaba ahora una torta de chocolate como postre, en verdad le sorprendía que fuera tan delgada comiendo tanto. — No he tomado una decisión, me parece una locura, pero…

—Ese pero me gusta —la interrumpió, Bella resopló.

—Pero me tienes intrigada, ¿sabes Edward, verdad?

Puso los ojos en blanco— pregunta estúpida. —Bella no le prestó atención al sarcasmo y continuó.

—Me encanta lo que hace.

— ¿El sexo?

—Sí y no —contestó bajando más la voz para evitar que el hombre que la seguía mirando (que ya había terminado de comer y aun no se marchaba) dejara de intentar escucharlas. —del sexo no puedo hablar con claridad porque —bajó mas la voz— no tengo demasiada experiencia, pero…

—Otro pero que me gusta…

—Pero, creo que es divertido trabajar en lo mismo que hace Edward.

—Quieres ser dama de compañía. —No preguntó.

—No quiero ser "compañía" eso suena a ir a citas y restaurantes con personas que no conozco.

— ¿Pero si quieres ir con ellos a habitaciones de hotel?

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos— ¿soy una persona terrible? —Preguntó con voz atormentada.

—No, solo sabes o estás muy cerca de hacer lo que quieres. —quitó las manos lentamente de su rostro. — Puedes ser lo que quieras, mientras lo hagas con convicción, eso por lo menos es lo que dice mi papi.

— ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

—Claro… no quiero seguir casada con Jasper, así que voy a hacer lo posible para que me engañe, tú quieres experimentar y ser pagada por eso. Yo tengo el dinero y tú las ganas.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que dice tu papi?

—Que ambas estamos convencidas de salir de nuestras miserias. —Dijo con una risa oculta— mira, ok, la verdad es que no entiendo claramente mas de la mitad de las cosas que mi papi me dice, yo solo asiento con la cabeza y le doy abrazos de oso, él me llama su pequeña hada y ya. Pero él me dijo que lo mejor para mí sería casarme con Jazz, me dijo que después de un tiempo iba a enamorarme locamente de él, no sabe que me engañó con la perra de mi ex amiga, porque créeme que lo hubiera matado, mi tía Carmen fue la que supo y me ayudó, ella dice que los hombres son todos unos infieles y me ayudó a pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Edward —dijo Bella, Alice asintió.

—Sí, Edward. Pero la verdad es que a pesar de que Edward me abrió los ojos y me encantó estar con él, no quiero estar con Jasper, quiero viajar y volverme loca en Grecia, quiero emborracharme y amanecer acostada en el coliseo de Roma sin tener idea de cómo llegué ahí, quiero acostarme con un Vikingo que me deje paralitica por dos días, esas cosas no puedo hacerlas con Jasper al lado, fastidiándome eternamente. ¡Tengo veintiuno! No debería estar casada ya.

Bella se sintió un tanto identificada con Alice, ella tenía veintitrés y aunque sus sueños eran un poco más pegados al suelo, entendía la necesidad de vivir de Alice. Claro para Bella "vivir" había sido mudarse de ciudad y trabajar, para Alice era acostarse con un Vikingo.

— ¿Enserio de todo lo que dije, vas a ir por lo del Vikingo? —Cerró los ojos en derrota, había pensado en voz alta de nuevo.

Suspirando y evitando contestar la pregunta le dijo— ¿Por qué simplemente no te divorcias?

—No es tan sencillo, mi familia es católica y cree mucho en el matrimonio y el defender la relación, mis papás llevan casi treinta años casados y siempre se ven como si estuvieran enamorados, pero papi me dijo que al principio no era así, que se fueron enamorando por el camino, por eso cree que el mío va a ser igual. Lo único que no perdonan es la infidelidad.

—Por eso quieres que yo entre en el cuadro.

—Va a ser todo un espectáculo —se puso de repente seria— si decides hacer esto, necesito que vayan mas allá que unos simples besos, necesito que hagas todo el paseo, tengo que encontrarlos, armar una escena, cuando pasó la primera vez simplemente me fui del apartamento y no le dije nada, Jasper lo negó tanto que llegué a pensar que en verdad lo imaginé, esta vez tiene que ser real, él tiene que verme viéndolo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con una expresión divertida— estás loca ¿lo sabías?

—Seh, pero aprenderás a lidiar con ello, créeme.

Ya habían terminado de comer y simplemente estaban viendo a las bandejas vacías frente a ellas, Bella suspiró.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que va a aceptarme? —Alice se sentó más derecha como un cachorrito, Bella alzó las manos frenándole la emoción— solo contesta, suena muy extraño que sabiendo que puede perder mucha plata en el asunto, vaya a meterse en mis pantalones a la primera.

Alice apretó sus labios en una mueca— técnicamente Jasper no sabe lo de la clausula.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije, y técnicamente la clausula existe, solo que le dije al abogado de mi papi que la cambiara un poco. Antes decía que si existía alguna infidelidad la pareja debería hablarlo y tratar de resolverlo en terapia y si no funcionaba podíamos divorciarnos después de un año.

— ¿Y la quitaste?

—Ajap —parecía orgullosa de sí misma— si se descubre la infidelidad de él puedo armar un escándalo y darle un patada en el culo, sin pasar por la terapia, ni el año.

— ¿Jasper no se dio cuenta? —negó haciendo su cabello moverse cómicamente.

—Eres un ser temible, Alice.

—Lo sé, pero lo soy solo si me molestan, de resto soy un manso corderito.

—Más bien un lobo disfrazado de cordero. —Alice rió y tomó su cartera levantándose de la mesa.

—Cordero o no, vamos, tenemos que comprarte lencería matadora para tu encuentro con mi marido.

Bella se apresuró a seguirla— aun no me has dicho como vas a hacer para que caiga en la trampa.

— ¡Claro que te lo dije! —Sonó casi ofendida— Jazz no sabe de la clausula.

—Eso no significa que vaya a meterse en mis pantalones a la primera, aun está lo de la terapia que mencionaste, así que él _sabe_ que hay algún castigo.

—No te preocupes por los detalles, déjame eso a mí, tu solo dedícate a pensar en que vas a gastar el dinero.

—Disculpen —ambas chicas se giraron, el clima era un tanto nublado y hacía un poco de frío, Alice vio al hombre con el ceño fruncido, Bella en cambio abrió los ojos de más, era el hombre que la veía insistentemente en el local de comida, el hombre que había terminado de comer pero era renuente a marcharse.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo Alice aun viéndolo extrañada, sin embargo el hombre veía fijamente a Bella.

—Ten —ella estiró la mano automáticamente fijándose que le había entregado una tarjeta de negocios, — no sé si entendí bien lo que dijeron ahí adentro —hizo señas a la puerta de vidrio— pero si es así me encantaría ser tu cliente, ahí está mi número. —Y sin más dio media vuelta y la dejó con la boca abierta y la mano aun extendida.

Aun veía la espalda del hombre cuando un grito increíblemente agudo.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —Volteó inmediatamente a ver a Alice que parecía un tono más pálido aunque tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, — ¿Viste?

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Que un tipo dijo que estaría dispuesto a pagarte, eso acaba de pasar. —Alice puso una mano en su pecho de forma dramática— me siento tan orgullosa, estás floreciendo frente a mí —rodó los ojos pero eso le sirvió para salir del trance, estiró la mano lejos de su amiga cuando ésta intentó quitarle la tarjeta.

— ¿Lo vas a llamar? —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, pero voy a conservarla —Alice rió lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás. — Deja de reírte y vamos, que tenemos que buscar ropa interior salvaje. —Eso la hizo callar, Alice dio saltitos emocionada, Bella levantó una mano— aun no me has dicho como estás tan segura de que él vaya a decir que sí.

Alice subió sus cejas pícaramente— y yo te dije que me dejaras todo a mí.

.-.-.

A la semana siguiente Bella estaba recostada con ojos cerrados en el sofá del apartamento de los Cullen cuando Edward salió de su habitación, descalzo, sin camisa y con pantalones descaderados.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —Ella se incorporó y alzó sus cejas con asombro aunque no necesariamente era por el atuendo del gigoló.

— ¿No trabajas? —Edward alzó sus cejas levemente sorprendido por su acusación y si somos francos un poco decepcionado por su falta de reacción a su atuendo, Bella siempre lo elogiaba cuando iba vestido para salir a verse con sus clientes, pero cuando iba prácticamente en cueros la chica no le decía nada.

—No, hoy no trabajo —se limitó a decir mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? Normalmente no vengo a trabajar cuando tú estás libre.

Edward se recostó del sofá y apoyó la mano en el espaldar, aun asombrado de que Bella no le echara un vistazo a su muy trabajado abdomen. — Se me pasó decirte. — Se encogió de hombros sin más, Bella rodó los ojos y él se extrañó, observándola mientras tomaba su celular y tecleaba furiosamente.

Frunció el ceño y escuchó el característico "ding" de la respuesta, a lo que Bella resopló luego de leerlo— ¡Porque ahora es que me enteré! —Dijo a la nada mientras tecleaba lo mismo.

Edward alzó de nuevo las cejas— ¿Arruiné tus planes? —Esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de teclear y le prestara atención, tuvo que repetirle la pregunta cuando ella lo vio interrogante.

Bella suspiró— no necesariamente, Alice…—Suspiró pensando en la loca duende.

— ¿Alice? ¿Sigues viéndote con ella? —Eso la hizo reír.

—Somos amigas… ¿Qué? —Preguntó al verle la cara que puso— ¿Te parece que no congeniamos?

—Ella no congenia contigo. —Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a tratar de no tomar eso como una ofensa.

—Créeme, no lo es. —Volvió a rodar los ojos.

—En fin, me dijo que hoy era un buen día para vernos, pero le dije que no podía porque trabajaba, así que cancelamos. Le acabo de escribir que no saliste a trabajar y te llamó de una forma no muy linda. —Le sacó la lengua a lo que Edward sonrió sin querer saberlo.

— ¿Y a dónde iban? Quizás puedas alcanzarla si quieres, yo puedo cuidar del viejo mientras.

—Nah —dijo ella volviéndose a recostar en el sofá— prefiero tener unos días más para pensar.

Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido— ¿A qué te refieres?

La verdad era que aunque Bella no le había dicho la palabra "si" a Alice, ésta no había dejado de planear el encuentro "furtivo" de Bella con su marido, le había comprado lencería matadora y hasta habían ido de nuevo a la peluquería para que Bella retocara sus reflejos y tinte para el cabello. Sin embargo durante esos días, tanto a Bella como a Alice les gustó pasar el tiempo juntas. Reían, tomaban y comían como verdaderas amigas, por lo que a Bella se le hacía difícil tanto aceptar, como no hacerlo. Porque si somos francos, ¿Qué amiga te pediría desesperadamente que te acuestes con su marido? Temía que la amistad se perdiera si accedía, pero también temía que si no lo hacía, Alice estaría presa en un matrimonio aburrido y la dejaría de tratar por no ayudarla a resolverlo.

¿Entienden entonces el dilema?

Mientras pensaba en su diatriba, Edward la observaba fijamente intentando descifrar que la tenía tan pensativa.

—Bella —ella seguía distraída— ¿Para qué necesitabas unos días más? ¿Qué quiere Alice? —Diciéndolo en voz alta recordó cuando las dos amigas hablaban por teléfono en su casa antes de que él saliera a una cita, frunció el ceño y torció un poco el gesto. — ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la idea absurda de acostarte con su marido, no?

Bella sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas, se puso de pie caminando a la cocina, Edward se paró rápidamente, siguiéndola.

— ¿Bella? —Tenía medio cuerpo metido en la nevera.

— ¿Te parece si hago ceviche para la cena? Pensaba no hacerlo porque es demasiada comida para Carli y yo, pero ya que estás aquí… ¿Y Jake? ¿Viene?

—Seguro lo hará más tarde, está entrenando. —Se recostó del mesón con brazos cruzados, viendo como sacaba ingredientes de la nevera manteniendo deliberadamente la cabeza baja.

—Tengo días que no lo veo. — Lanzó unas cebollas al fregadero y empezó a lavarlas.

—A estado ocupado —siguió con brazos cruzados, su tono era bajo y no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Sé que es eso, Emmett también lo ha estado, tenía que poner todo en orden para ir a Forks, se fue ayer ¿te conté? El loco de mi primo va a hablar con la familia de su ex esposa para convencerlos de que asistan a las segundas nupcias de su hija, loco ¿no?

—Loco… como es loco la forma que te estás moviendo —tenía una tabla y empezaba a cortar las cebollas no muy delicadamente.

—Hum —siguió cortando.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cortando cebollas.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vas a acostarte con Jasper?

— ¡Mierda! —Corrió al fregadero abriendo el grifo y dejando correr el agua por el dedo que se había cortado.

—Bella —no se había acercado a verla o ayudarla.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Levantó furiosa la mirada— aun no he decidido si voy a hacerlo o no —soltó volviéndose a la herida superficial de su dedo índice.

— ¿Estás loca? —No levantó la mirada, simplemente negó exasperada de escuchar la misma acusación— no puedes hacer eso Bella, no creo que estés tan desesperada por tener dinero, puedo prestarte ¿sabías? No tienes que prostituirte.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un salpicón de agua en la cara, Bella al verse sin armas, había puesto su mano en la salida de agua de tal manera que podía apuntarle un chorro directo al rostro, Edward se echó para atrás maldiciendo en voz muy alta.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! —Pero Bella no contestó, caminó echa una furia para colocarse frente a él y alzándose de puntillas lo apuntó con el dedo herido.

—No se te ocurra hablarme a mí de moral y de prostituirme, ¡Estoy cansada de ser juzgada eternamente!

— ¿Juzgada? Es primera vez que te digo esto… déjame adivinar ¿Emmett tampoco quiere que lo hagas? —Los ojos de Bella casi se salieron de sus órbitas y Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida y un tanto húmeda— ¿No lo sabe? ¿Tu queridísimo primo no sabe qué vas a acostarte con un completo extraño? ¿Me pregunto qué pensará cuando se entere? —Bella entrecerró los ojos con furia, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No le dije porque mi primo tiene problemas más importantes que llevar la cuenta de mi vida sexual, además, no _es_ problema suyo, él es un promiscuo y no lo fastidio por ello. —Le dio más rabia tener que justificarse, ella era una adulta que se mantenía sola y decidía por sí misma, ¿Por qué entonces aun sentía que moría de pena hablando del posible negocio con Alice?

— ¿Por qué entontes no lo llamamos para decirle? —del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su celular, Bella se estiró para tomarlo pero él la esquivó dándole la espalda, a lo que Bella se le guindó como un monito intentando luchar para quitárselo, pero gracias al agua que ella le había lanzado Edward resbaló golpeándose doblemente, con el piso y con el peso de ella.

A pesar de que podía quitársela de encima sin problemas, Edward se quedó con una mueca de dolor acostado boca abajo en el suelo, Bella puso las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y bajó a su oído empujando el celular caído debajo de uno de los estantes.

—Es gracioso como precisamente tú quieres darme clases de moral —le dijo al oído, Edward sentía las cosquillas de su cabello en su cuello y espalda, de repente la situación se volvió calurosa. — Pero déjame decirte que yo hago con mi cuerpo y con mi piel lo que me plazca y sí decido cobrar por ello es mi problema.

—Vas a arrepentirte —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Te arrepientes tú alguna vez? —No lo dejó continuar— ¿Te arrepientes de vender tu cuerpo? ¿Del placer que recibes a cambio de efectivo? ¿Te arrepientes de tener clientes casadas? No me jodas Edward, eso es mentira y lo sabes.

—Yo lo hago porque quiero, solo le saco provecho al asunto —había algo en conversar sin verse a los ojos que los tenía a ambos encantados y calientes.

— ¿Y quién dice que yo no lo voy a hacer por qué quiero? Crees que lo haces, pero no me conoces, Cullen. —Edward respiró profundo, el pequeño Eddy ya empezaba a molestarle. — No creas que porque estallaste mi cereza te pertenezco de algún modo. —Edward cerró los ojos apretadamente. — Pagué por ello —susurró ella en su oído— pagué demasiado para que quieras ofrecerme _clases de moral_.

Algo en el tono lo descolocó, intentó voltearse pero Bella se acostó mas encima de él— Bella —sentía que había dicho su nombre mil veces esa noche— ¿de qué…?

— ¿Creíste que no iba a enterarme? —Siguió hablándole al oído. — ¿Qué no iba a saber que cobras solo doscientos la hora y a mí me cobraste mil por un polvo? —El calor que sentía se convirtió en un frío helado, si bien era cierto que se había acostado con Bella más de una vez, también era cierto que la chica había pagado mucho más de lo que él cobraba, pero a su favor estaba el hecho de que uno: no pensaba que ella iba a aceptar y dos: no iba a cobrarle.

Pero ninguna de las dos opciones existieron, y a pesar de que había dicho no gastar el dinero, había terminado por depositarlo en el banco, así no tendría que ver lo odiosos billetes, si hubiera sabido que Bella se lo reprocharía le mostraría en ese instante los billetes, para demostrarle que no quería su dinero, que su intención jamás fue tomarlo.

—Así que olvídalo chico guapo, mi cuerpo, mi piel, mi decisión.

Esta vez sí se giró desestabilizándola por completo, Bella ahogó un gemido cuando él la sostuvo por las caderas para que no se cayera.

— ¿Tu decisión? ¿Estás segura? —No la dejó contestar. — ¿Crees que es fácil simplemente entregarle tu cuerpo a un extraño? No hay garantías de ninguna clase, si el tipo decide volverse violento o agresivo no puedes detenerlo… _cobras por ello._

—No cobro porque me hagan daño. —Dijo furiosa entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? No lo conoces Bella.

—Tú no conoces a tus clientes tampoco, puedo tomarme unos tragos con él antes, conocerlo, adivinar que quiere.

—No tienes la experiencia necesaria como para _saber_ lo que quiere un hombre —al ver la cara de furia que le dedicó, completó— puede ser peligroso.

—Alice lo conoce, no voy a acostarme con él porque sí, puede que ni siquiera nos acostemos, ella solo quiere que él incumpla el acuerdo prenupcial. —Se odió a sí misma de nuevo por justificarse frente a él, debería ser lo suficientemente madura como para no tener que dar explicaciones.

— ¿Esa enana está loca? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta realmente— ¿Qué le pasa con el marido ese? Si no le gusta que se divorcie y ya, ¡No tiene que meterte a ti en eso!

— ¡Ella no me está metiendo en nada! Me lo propuso. No he aceptado aun.

—Pero tampoco te has negado. —Respiró profundo— ¿En verdad quieres esto, Bella? ¿En serio quieres volverte prostituta? —Arrugó el rostro pero fue por la rodilla que ella le clavó en las pelotas mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. — Auch.

—Eres un imbécil de marca mayor, Edward. —Giró observándola mientras salía de la cocina, girándose justo en la puerta— lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo no es asunto de nadie, especialmente _no_ es asunto tuyo —cerró los ojos y se quedó en el suelo escuchándola moverse de aquí para allá en la sala, al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse se asombró de saber que se iba.

— ¡Bella! —Gritó colocándose de pie, tenía la entrepierna agarrada y aun una mueca de dolor en el rostro. — ¡Bella! —Gritó de nuevo entrando en la sala, se sorprendió de ver la puerta abierta mientras su amigo Jake entraba.

—Acaba de irse, Bro —Jacob lo vio de arriba abajo, no perdió detalle en su torso húmedo y descubierto y en su entrepierna que aun sujetaba con dolor. — ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? ¿Quiero saber? —Edward maldijo en voz alta y se fue despotricando a su habitación, dejando al jugador más que desconcertado.

.

Bella entró al taxi furiosa y llamó a su primo.

—No tengo siquiera veinticuatro horas fuera de casa ¿y ya me extrañas?

—Odio a Edward, lo odio con todo el corazón, ¡Es un hipócrita! —El taxista la vio con asombro por el retrovisor y eso la hizo bajar el tono. — Es un hipócrita —repitió en voz baja.

Escuchó como su primo se movía y el chirrido característico de una puerta al cerrarse— ok, soy todo oídos ahora, ¿Por qué el bombón asesino es un hipócrita? ¿No ha dejado que tu chica se divierta? No me digas que es un bloquea vaginas.

Cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza del espaldar, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Emmett era el único ser que podía decir esas palabras y escucharse gracioso.

—Algo así.

—Ese chico te quiere solo para él —ella rodó los ojos.

—Eso no era cierto, si lo fuera no saldría a diario a acostarse con sus clientes, o jamás me hubiera cobrado por tener sexo. — Hizo una mueca al recordar el conductor por lo que fijó la vista en la ventana para evitar verlo.

Emmett soltó una risa, — eso es cierto, lástima que no puedas cubrirlo, aunque aun me debes la botella de vino, debió haber sido épico.

—No estoy hablando de eso, Emm.

— ¿Entonces de qué hablamos si no es de la maravillosa herramienta que tiene el BS?

— ¿BS?

—Bombón asesino, chica. —Suspiró, la furia que tenía en el ático de Edward se le había pasado mágicamente.

—No hablamos de nada en particular, solo que es un hipócrita y que me fui antes del trabajo —suspiró— luego de patearle no tan accidentalmente en las bolas —el taxi frenó inesperadamente haciéndola ver al conductor que retomó la conducción sin verla por el espejo— así que puede que no tenga más trabajo.

— ¿Te despidió?

— ¿No lo harías tu?

— ¿Por qué una chica buena me patee las bolas? Nah… seguro le daría de nalgadas para redimirla —eso la hizo soltar una carcajada. — Pero no me dijiste, ¿Por qué fue la discusión? —Recordó que Emmett no tenía idea de la propuesta de Alice y a pesar de que no pensaba ocultárselo, no quería hablarlo por teléfono y menos con el taxista que estaba más pendiente de escucharla que de conducir.

—Luego te cuento cuando llegues a casa, ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —El suspiro que escuchó no la alentó mucho— ¿así de mal, eh?

—No, mal no está, simplemente estancado, mis ex suegros no pueden recibirme es su casa sino hasta pasado mañana, mis tíos tienen no se _qué_ en la casa parroquial y también están ocupados, he estado sin nada que hacer desde que llegué anoche. No me gusta estar aquí Rachel, este pueblo me pone los pelos de punta, todos me ven como si fuera un freak de un circo.

—No sé si de un circo, pero para Forks, _eres_ el freak.

—Yo también te quiero primis. —sonrió. Estaba llegando a casa por lo que le pidió que esperara hasta que entrara al edificio, subió las escaleras para que la comunicación no se cayera.

—Enserio —continuó subiendo los escalones— ser bisexual en Forks debe equivaler a ser la mujer barbuda.

— ¿Y ser la novia fugitiva? —Dijo jocoso— debe equivaler a ser la bruja del pueblo.

—Buena esa —rió subiendo otro tramo de escaleras. — ¿Has visto a Sam? —No se lo había dicho pero Bella guardaba le miedo de que el idiota de Sam volviera a joder con la cabeza de su primo.

—Lo vi, sí. Estaba en la tienda de Mercedes, iba con Leah y el pequeño Seth, es una copia de Sam.

— ¿Sí? —Lo dijo bajo y con cautela, se impresionó al escucharlo reír.

— ¿Por qué no preguntas lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Hay algo que debo saber? —Emmett suspiró.

—Sam son aguas pasadas, Rachel. Jamás saldrá del closet y ya me cansé de esperarlo. —Eso la hizo tropezar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada, él volvió a reír descolocándola aun mas.

—Lo que oíste. —Se encogió de hombros— lo superé.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que Sam no se superaba. —Emmett suspiró.

—Supongo que crecí.

— ¿O hay alguien más? —Aunque Bella no fue capaz de verlo, Emmett se puso colorado y empezó a hiperventilar.

—Debo irme, Rachel, ehhh tengo que bañarme para poder ir a comer con mis tíos —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Pero acabas de decir que ellos no estaban disponibles. —Emmett se quería golpear con un zapato.

—Hablamos mañana, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró al tono de ocupado del teléfono puesto que Emmett ya había trancado.

.

Estaba acostada en su cama a eso de las nueve de la noche, le molestó no tener nada que hacer, le había texteado a Alice pero la pequeña terremoto le había dicho que estaba en una cena con su papi y que como ese tipo de cenas requería, no podía usar demasiado el teléfono.

Acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta tarde decidió armarse de valor y salir sola de su departamento jamás iba a poder conciliar el sueño con sus pensamientos tan acelerados, quizás unos tragos la ayudarían a relajarse.

Se colocó unos jeans y una camiseta blanca sin mucha elegancia, sus converses y una chaqueta ligera serviría.

Había un bar cerca del apartamento, Emmett le dijo que el ambiente era de un bar de moteros pero que hacían unos aros de cebolla que valían la pena, haló la puerta de madera con más fuerza de la que pensó que necesitaría y bajó los escalones de madera manchados y pegajosos.

Sintió que todo el mundo la miraba mientras caminaba a la barra, pero lo atribuyó a su paranoia de persecución, además, no estaba nada elegante ni despampanante como para llamar la atención de un montón de chicos vestidos de cuero con lentes oscuros.

—Hola muñeca —se giró a ver el barman que le hablaba, inmediatamente le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Me agradas —dijo sin más, ese sobrenombre era como la llamaba Jacob y Carlisle… bueno a veces también Edward pero no quería pensar en él justo ahora. ¡Era un idiota!

— ¿Quién es un idiota, muñeca? —Cerró los ojos, en serio debía dejar de pensar en voz alta.

—Nadie, bueno… un idiota… un idiota es un idiota. —Como por arte de magia el barman borró la sonrisa cambiándola por una expresión de que más bien sentía lástima por ella. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. — ¿Vodka, con limón?

—Lo que digas. —frunció la boca, ya no la llamaron muñeca, respiró profundo y le sonrió tímidamente cuando le colocó el trago al frente, el barman no le devolvió la sonrisa, solo se limitó a atender a otro hombre barbudo que estaba más alejado.

Se tomó el trago más rápido de lo que debería y tuvo que esperar un buen rato a que la volvieran a atender.

.

Jacob estaba listo para meterse a la cama cuando su celular sonó, frunciendo el ceño lo tomó asombrándose cuando vio el nombre de Emmett en la pantalla, ellos se habían visto dos días antes de que el enfermero viajara a Forks, bueno, había sido una visita no planeada, puesto que se habían visto en el gimnasio del hospital mientras Emily le hacía un chequeo, Emmett había ido a ayudarla y compartieron un par de palabras cuando se quedaron solos un momento, entre esas palabras se enteró del viaje del enfermero a su pueblo natal.

— ¿Emmett? —Temía tanto que fuera un error como que en verdad lo estuviera llamando solo para hablar con él— ¿Está todo bien?

Pudo escuchar el suspiro del otro lado de la línea y recordó que también hacía ese sonido cuando le besaban el cuello, cerró los ojos— ¿Emmett? —Dijo de nuevo y aclaró su garganta que se sentía seca de repente.

—Un día de estos, campeón —dijo en un susurro pero Jacob lo escuchó haciéndolo carraspear de nuevo.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Emmett se recompuso y recordó que no quería alejarlo más y que tan solo se estaban dando un tiempo mientras se ponían de acuerdo en los términos de la relación, también recordó que Jacob no reaccionaba bien bajo su presión, pero cuando se dejaba llevar era todo un encanto.

—Necesito un favor —soltó en un solo aire, no estaba para hacer sexo telefónico con su jugador estrella (por más tentador que sonara)

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Rachel. —Eso lo hizo enderezarse.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? Peleó con Edward y se fue de aquí furiosa, no me hizo caso cuando le pregunté que le pasaba.

—Seh… me enteré de eso, que hasta le pegó en las pelotas a BS— Jacob frunció el ceño ¿ _BS?_ Pero decidió no preguntar, Bella era más importante que las pelotas de Edward. Sacudió la cabeza por como sonó eso. — Necesito que vayas por ella. —Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿A dónde?

—Está en un bar cerca de la casa, es un bar de moteros que a veces iba, no es un lugar para una chica como ella, el barman le quitó el celular y me llamó diciéndome que mi prima está borracha y molestando a los tipos de ahí…— Suspiró— la mayoría que van ahí son gay, ninguno va a hacerle caso y el barman me dice que si no la saco de ahí va a llamar a la policía.

—Pero estás en Forks ¿verdad? —Emmett sonrió. Recordaba el nombre de su pueblo.

—Sí, campeón, estoy en mi pueblo, por eso te llamo, eres su amigo, ¿puedes ir por ella?

—Claro, ¿Cómo se llama el local?

—Te mando la ubicación por un mensaje. —Jacob asintió— Gracias.

—No te preocupes, quiero mucho a Bella, no voy a dejarla. Somos amigos.

— ¿Y nosotros? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber campeón. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Me asustó la visita de tu familia, la posibilidad de que nos encontraran.

—Eso lo sé, pero no te encontraron, no iba a permitir que pasara algo así, no mientras no estés listo —Jacob quiso decirle que jamás se encontraría listo, pero no pudo formar las palabras.

— ¿Cuando regreses me llamas? Podemos tomarnos un café y conversar. —Emmett sintió mariposas en el estómago, de repente estar en su pueblo natal ya no le parecía tan pesado.

—Te llamaré cuando regrese —procuró mantener el tono de voz bajo, no quería asustarlo con su entusiasmo.

—Esperaré entonces —contestó el jugador sentándose en la cama, enterró el rostro entre sus manos— te llamo en lo que tenga a Bella, ¿sí?

—Ok —fue lo único que atinó decir— gracias de nuevo.

—Adiós, Emm —cerró la llamada y vio al techo respirando profundo, habían pasado algunos días desde el fiasco en el apartamento de Emm y no quería volver a pasar por eso nunca más, pero la verdad era que lo había extrañado mucho, pasar los días después de su guardia juntos se estaba volviendo una tradición, por lo que el primer día que se quedó solo, fue a entrenar esperando secretamente encontrarlo en el gimnasio, pero eso nunca pasó, se refugió en los entrenamientos y en regresar al campo pero sentía que algo le faltaba y eso que le faltaba calzó cuando vio al enfermero en el gimnasio del hospital, eso no significaba que volvían, por ahora solo se concentraría en el café que tomarían cuando Emmett regresara.

El tono de mensaje de su celular lo hizo moverse, vistiéndose rápidamente, salió a la sala chequeando la ubicación que le habían mandado, se sorprendió cuando Edward lo detuvo preguntándole a donde iba.

—Emmett me llamó —se apenó cuando Edward arrugó la frente— Rach… Bella está en problemas —lo dijo para distraerlo y funcionó, Edward se puso de pie rápidamente caminando hacia él.

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Algún accidente? ¿Está bien? —Jacob retrocedió con expresión extrañada.

—Solo se pasó de tragos en un bar cerca de su casa, voy a sacarla de allí y llevarla a su departamento. —Edward tomó las llaves de la mesita del centro.

—Yo voy —se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera pensarlo.

—No sabes donde es… ¡Estás sin camisa! —Eso lo hizo detenerse y volverse.

—Dame la tuya —dijo haciéndole señas.

—Edward, puedo ir yo a buscarla. —Eso lo exasperó.

—No tienes idea de lo que esa chica tiene en mente, está borracha en un bar haciendo quien sabe qué, dame tu puta camisa que yo voy por ella —Jacob no discutió y sacándosela de la forma en la que todos los chicos se quitan la camisa se la pasó, era la de su equipo y le quedaba bastante suelta al gigoló.

Sin poder evitarlo rió sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó el celular y luego de mandarle la ubicación a Edward le escribió a Emmett el cambio de planes, también le comentó que había "olvidado" decirle que era un bar gay, a lo que el enfermero le mandó una nota de voz solo con un ataque de risa. Ambos aprovecharon de ponerse al día mediante mensajes mientras esperaban noticias de la pareja menos pareja y más explosiva que conocían.


	21. Capítulo 21 Jódete Edward, Te

**Hola mis niñas... Espero se encuentren bien, lamento demorarme tanto, pero mi cabecita no ha estado en los mejores ánimos para escribir, de hecho pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero preferí dejarlo así y continuar en el próximo para no hacerlas esperar mas, se me ha hecho un poco complicado la vida en este nuevo país y bueno, se ve reflejado en mis pocas ganas de escribir, encontrar trabajo no ha sido fácil pero esperemos algo salga.**

 **Lamento hacerles leer esto, pero es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando. En fin, les dejo una nueva entrega, espero les agrade como lo escribí porque estoy segura que Edward no les gustará mucho aquí jejeje, nos vemos si quieren en los comentarios. Besos!**

 **Mar.**

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **Jódete, Edward. Jo. De. Te.**

Edward llegó tan molesto al local que no se detuvo a detallarlo, solo pensaba en sacarla de ahí, no quería ni imaginar en lo que podía estar haciendo.

Su celular sonó con el tono de un mensaje pero lo ignoró, en su cabeza solo estaba ver a Bella y saber que se encontraba bien y de asegurarse que no estuviera haciendo ninguna locura, escuchó algunos abucheos desde el final de la escalera que conducía al local, podía escucharse a una mujer quejándose, una que no podría ser otra que Bella. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre varios visitantes se encaminó a la barra, en lo más profundo se sí esperaba encontrarla medio desnuda y bailando encima de la barra o peor, también pensó encontrarla mientras le hacía un lap dance a algún motero. Alguien silbó en su dirección pero ya la había visto y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella ¿Sería posible?

Bella estaba encaramada encima de la barra, pero no estaba bailando, en cambio estaba sentada con sus rodillas subidas a su pecho y su rostro enterrado en ellas, captó lo que parecía ser un pequeño temblor en su espalda… ¿Bella estaba llorando? Esto se ponía peor, algún idiota se había propasado con ella, debía llegarle como fuera, se adelantó determinado a alcanzarla y averiguar qué demonios le pasaba. Sí algún motero le había faltado el respeto iba a salir del local esposado, alguien volvió a silbar en su dirección pero no le prestó atención.

—Oye, ¿Te gusta el futbol? —Intentó esquivarlo pero le interrumpieron el paso, así que contestó molesto:

—La verdad es que no —intentó ver a través de la muralla vestida de cuero frente a él.

— ¿No? — El hombre volvió a impedirle el paso y estiró la mano hasta su camisa— esto dice que si te gusta —le tocó ligeramente el pecho— 81, Jacob Black —el hombre suspiró haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño— siempre esperé que Black fuera de los nuestros pero… me puedo conformar con sus fanáticos. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? — Edward bajó la mirada a su ropa y se fijó en lo que su amigo le había prestado— es un jersey de los Seahawks —dijo y se sintió estúpido al decirlo en voz alta, sacudió la cabeza e intentó llegar nuevamente a Bella, suspiró frustrado al ver que le volvían a interrumpir el paso. — ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Finalmente vio a los ojos a su bloqueador y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, dos amigos vestidos similarmente flaqueaban al hombre, Edward frunció el ceño y entonces se fijó en su alrededor.

El bar era como podía ser cualquier bar normal; mesas de billar, bancos de madera, mesas y sillas desgastadas por los años de uso al igual que el piso rallado por las botas de sus usuarios, todo era normal excepto por las fotos bastante provocativas de hombres jugando futbol, billar, beisbol y pare usted de contar.

Mientras se fijaba en la decoración su mirada regresó al hombre que lo había detenido, era casi de su estatura, tenía una barba rojiza y ninguna camisa bajo su chaleco negro con flecos, mostrando un estomago que aunque plano, velludo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esto no podía ser cierto. — ¿Entonces, ojitos verdes? —Edward volvió a suspirar, no podía ser cierto pero lo era, sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir la corriente puesto que esa era la única forma en que lo dejaran pasar.

— ¿Dime? — Sonrió torcido al ver la expresión de asombro del barbudo que inmediatamente mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Juegas para el equipo? —No se refería a los Seahawks.

Edward rió pasándose los dedos por la comisura de los labios— Depende. Juega Jacob, lo conozco y es muy bueno en lo que hace —el hombre alzó las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Y te deja usar su jersey? —Edward se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Vivimos juntos, tuve que salir rápido para rescatar a esa muñeca de ahí —señaló con la barbilla a Bella— y le quité su camisa —volvió a encogerse de hombros y rogó porque no hubiera en el bar algún periodista o algún paparazi que los metiera en algún escándalo, la información era cierta, pero estaba seguro que podían tergiversarla. Mientras pensaba todo eso, el hombretón se medio giró y observó a Bella que había levantado el rostro y los observaba aun sentada en la barra, tenía las mejillas manchadas de lagrimas.

Cuando Edward y ella trabaron miradas dos cosas pasaron, primero: la mirada de Edward se trasformó en pura lástima y pesar de verla (aunque no supiera exactamente porqué) tan triste, en cambio la mirada de ella pasó de completa frustración y asombro a una furia incontrolada, se bajó de un tirón y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Edward y su muralla de hombres, colocándose frente a él lo empujó fuertemente por el pecho — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido de su reacción y a la vez pidiéndole mudamente que se calmara, cosa que solo sirvió para lo contrario, Bella volvió a empujarlo pero el hombre del chaleco la retuvo, ella se sacudió y Edward se colocó entre ambos en un intento de conciliar— oye ¿podrías dejar de jodernos la noche? —El tono de voz del moreno fue grosero y fuerte, cosa que la enfureció más.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Bella indignada, intentó lanzársele pero Edward la detuvo nuevamente— ¡Suéltame!

—Bella por favor, —suplicó Edward, pero ella se batuqueó aun más.

— ¿Es amiga tuya, ojitos verdes? —Preguntó el hombretón, Edward suspiró, debía actuar inteligentemente ahora.

—Lo es, también es nueva en la ciudad y tengo que llevarla a casa.

—Vino a joder en el bar, no ha hecho nada más que molestarnos nuestra noche.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo —Bella abrió los ojos asombrada, ¿Cómo Edward se ponía del lado de los estúpidos moteros y no del de ella?

— ¡Imbécil, maldito, hijo de puta! —Se movió como una culebra escapándosele del agarre, Edward la atrapó a medio camino y se la subió al hombro.

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpó con el motero e hizo una mueca cuando Bella intentó patearlo, sosteniéndola aun mas fuerte por los muslos, ella le dio de puños en el trasero y él simplemente aguantó. — Pero debo llevármela. —Los hombres que estaban tan interesados en él, asintieron de acuerdo, no podían esperar para deshacerse de la loca que intentaba encarrilarlos en su sexualidad.

Edward les sonrió y se dio media vuelta mientras soportaba los golpes de Bella en la espalada y trasero— ¡suéltame, cretino, imbécil! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Quién carajos te crees? —Edward no contestó a ningunas de sus demandas, pero si le dio una fuerte nalgada cuando los golpes de Bella se tornaron dolorosos.

—Quédate quieta —dijo entre dientes dándole otra nalgada.

— ¡Bájame! —La carga se le volvió pesada mientras subía las escaleras hacia la calle, una vez en la acera, la bajó de su hombro y se sorprendió al sentir una cachetada en su rostro.

Cubriéndose la mejilla con una mano la vio como si le hubieran crecido serpientes en el cabello— ¿Estás loca? —Bella soltó otra cachetada que él detuvo en el aire. — ¡Bella! — No entendía el nivel de furia que la chica tenía, él solo había ido a salvarla, a ayudarla.

— ¡Te odio! —Gritó la chica en medio de la calle, Edward alzó las cejas.

— ¿Por rescatarte?

— ¿Rescatarme? ¿Rescatarme? ¡No necesito de tu jodida protección!

Ya no pudo soportarlo y explotó con una rabia similar a la de la chica— ¿Protección? Estaba salvándote el pellejo, ¡Estabas haciendo el ridículo allá adentro! ¡Discúlpame si me preocupo por ti!

— ¿Preocuparte por mí? ¡Tú no te preocupas más que por ti mismo, Edward Cullen!

—Eso es mentira, no solo me preocupo por mí.

—Eres un egoísta de mierda, tú sí que puedes tirarme medio Seattle pero en lo que salgo sola ¿vas y me persigues para joderme la noche? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu egoísmo, Edward?

—Yo no soy egoísta —trató de pasar por alto la risa irónica de ella, pero no lo logró— estabas comportándote como una estúpida allá adentro, ni siquiera tenías idea de donde estabas, de _quien_ estaba a tu alrededor.

— ¡Hombres! —Gritó Bella desesperada— a mi alrededor habían hombres.

La verdad era que después del cuarto trago de vodka, nadie se le había acercado a hablarle o conversarle, le había hecho un guiño a uno que otro tipo pero ninguno le había hecho caso, bebió otros vodkas antes de que "despacito" empezara a sonar en los parlantes, a pesar de no saberla por completo amaba la canción y en su desinhibición por el alcohol decidió subirse a la barra y balbucear la canción como pudiera, pensó que iban a aplaudirle o por lo menos vitorearla, pero cuando el barman se acercó y le dijo que dejara de hacerlo, no pudo evitar sentirse deprimida, ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella, que la mandaban a desalojar una barra cuando quería bailar en ella? no quiso bajarse pero cuando se fijó que nadie siquiera la miraba se sentó en la barra pensando en sus miserias, lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz de Edward discutiendo con tres tipos, le dio tanta rabia que él presenciara su fracaso en algo tan tonto como tener una aventura de una noche que decidió cambiar la depresión por rabia.

Pero esa "rabia" que sentía estaba escalando rápidamente.

— ¿Siquiera viste que clase de hombres eran? —Sintió que le preguntaba como si ella tuviera un pequeño retraso, cosa que la enardeció más.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

Justo antes de contestar un hombre alto con barba, que Edward reconoció como el que le había interrumpido el paso a la barra del local, aclaró su garganta distrayéndolos momentáneamente, Bella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Enserio? Estoy un poco ocupada en este momento. —El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el rostro como con una expresión de asco, Bella por primera vez en la noche notó la expresión y frunció el ceño sin entenderla.

—Lo siento chica, no quiero ni querré nada contigo —Bella alzó los ojos y antes de que las palabras calaran en su intoxicado cerebro el tipo se giró hasta Edward extendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta.

—Mi nombre es Jared, si estás interesado en pasar el rato alguna noche, llámame —Edward tomó la tarjeta por educación.

—No te prometo nada.

—Con la ilusión me basta —le hizo un guiño y Bella observó todo con la boca abierta como el cangrejo Sebastián cuando vio Ariel con el príncipe Eric por primera vez.

El silencio se tornó incómodo cuando se quedaron solos, Bella respiró profundo y cerró los puños con fuerzas, Edward observó el momento cuando entendió que estaba metida en un bar gay.

—Estaba por todas partes —dijo en voz baja, ella seguía con ojos cerrados— solo eres demasiado distraída y no te das cuenta de tu propio entorno. —Abrió los ojos con renovada furia.

—Jódete Edward, Jo. De. Te.

No pudo ocultar la sonrisa de burla— no puedes decirme que todo lo que pasó no es gracioso, intentaste seducir a una cantidad absurda de gays, yo me di cuenta al entrar y ver las paredes, tu ni siquiera bailando en la barra te fijaste, en serio Bella, ¿Qué tan tonta eres?

Respiró profundo y aun con puños apretados habló— soy lo estúpida, ingenua y tonta que me dé la gana —Edward alzó las cejas, había dicho "tonta" pero no esperaba ofenderla. — Y ni tú ni jodidamente nadie tiene el derecho de meterse o de intentar ayudarme, no eres nada mío, Edward, no eres nadie, ¿entiendes eso? No tienes ningún puto derecho sobre mí, JODETE.

Jamás la había visto tan molesta, dio dos pasos adelante pero ella los dio hacia atrás, — Bella. —Levantó las manos al aire intentando calmarla y dándose cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos con ella.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward.

—Bella, lo siento, déjame hablar.

—Ya dijiste lo suficiente.

—En serio Bella, creo que no entendiste a qué me refería —en serio alguien tenía que decirle a Edward que cerrara la boca y dejara de cavar más hondo.

—Entonces creo que deberías callarte, los tontos tenemos una capacidad de entendimiento corta.

Resopló dándose cuenta de cuánto se había hundido— ya te dije que lo siento, ¡pero es que no me dejaste opción! Emmett le avisó a Jacob que estabas bailando en la barra del bar que él frecuenta, prácticamente acababas de decirme que planeabas acostarte con tipos por dinero, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Salí como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarte! ¿Para qué? ¡Para encontrarte en la barra, llorando!

— ¡No estaba llorando!

— ¡Tienes las mejillas manchadas! —Bella se pasó las manos por sus mejillas ya secas pero el movimiento la delató, claro que había derramado algunas lágrimas pero habían sido de pura rabia e impotencia.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —Replicó con furia— ¿Qué carajos soy para ti para que salieras como alma que lleva el diablo, a salvarme? No necesito ser salvada Edward, sé cuidarme sola.

—No sabes nada, Bella. El mundo está lleno de gente mala que se aprovecha de los débiles.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy débil? ¿Quién demonios te crees, Edward? ¿Crees que eres valiente? ¡Eres un jodido prostituto, que eligió el sexo porque era lo más fácil! No te esfuerzas por nada y solo le tienes miedo a lo inevitable, que algún día tu padre se vaya.

Edward se quedó en el sitio, sin poder hablar, Bella se acercó y le apuñaló el pecho con el dedo. — ¿Te crees importante? Solo eres bueno para tirar… ¿Y débil? ¿Me llamas débil? Dejé a mi novio de toda la vida en el altar porque no quería casarme con él. Abandoné mi hogar y mis creencias para experimentar todo aquello que quiera, le pagué a un hombre para que me tomara, para no tener ningún tipo de conexión con él, ¿Débil? Jódete, Edward.

Estaban súper cerca, Edward jamás la había visto tan molesta y decidida, sus palabras fueron duras pero ciertas, él las sabía y había cometido el terrible error de subestimarla. Pero había algo que no podía negar, se veía jodidamente hermosa furiosa. No razonó sus instintos sino que los dejó volar, acercándola y pegando sus labios a los de ella, amaba a las mujeres furiosas, eso las volvía más pasionales, más salvajes y ávidas de deseo.

Así la quería, furiosa, dispuesta y jodidamente excitada. Pero había algo mal en el beso, Bella en vez de fundirse contra su pecho peleaba contra él, Edward la soltó a ver que le pasaba, con la suerte de la chica era capaz que se hubiera mordido la lengua, la terminó dejar ir mientras en su cabeza pensaba en que hotel podían meterse, quizás como Emmett estaba de viaje, podrían ir al apartamento de la chica.

Su rostro salió disparado a otra dirección cuando Bella le soltó otra cachetada.

— ¡Solo a ti podría ocurrírsele solucionar todo con sexo! —Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y dejándolo solo.

— ¡Bella! —Pero ella no se detuvo, en cambio se dio la vuelta levantando su pie para darle una patada, el impulso de él hizo el golpe más contundente.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, hipócrita!

Tan solo vio su espalda alejarse mientras se dejaba caer al suelo sosteniéndose la entrepierna con las dos manos.

.

El zumbido de la silla de ruedas le alertó de la presencia de su padre, Edward suspiró anticipándose a lo que venía, llevaba una semana soportando el mal humor de su padre y no había indicio alguno de éste mejorara.

—Buenos días —saludó como cada día que lo veía.

—Ajá —contestó Carlisle dirigiéndose a la nevera por un poco de agua.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Yo puedo solo —le indicó sin siquiera verlo, Edward suspiró.

—Papá —Carlisle no contestó, maniobró lo mejor que pudo servirse un poco de agua vio de muy mala manera cuando su hijo se acercó nuevamente a ayudarlo. — ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? Te conté lo que pasó, no es mi culpa.

— ¿Entonces de quién es? —Edward suspiró, habían pasado un par de días desde que él y Bella habían discutido en medio de la calle, eso trajo algunas consecuencias.

Que en el próximo turno de trabajo, Bella presentó su renuncia a enfermera privada de Carlisle. Vale destacar que desde que la chica mencionó la palabra el viejo no le dirigió la palabra a su hijo.

Edward pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello y suspiró— Bella es adulta papá, si decidió marcharse no puedo hacer nada.

—Suficiente hiciste —se giró en su silla de ruedas y lo vio a los ojos, Edward se sintió como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo— te dije que esa chica te iba a quemar, pero no me hiciste caso, hiciste todo mal y no la aseguraste, eso no lo heredaste de mí, porque en lo que conocí a tu madre dejé todo por ella. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—No estoy enamorado de Bella.

—Y eso solo te convierte en un idiota.

—Papá…

—No digas nada, yo ya dije lo que pensaba, tú la amas, pero ella no te ama, quizás es bueno que no te des cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros— te va a destruir el corazón cuando finalmente caigas en cuenta y sea demasiado tarde.

Edward suspiró de nuevo llenándose de paciencia. — Esto no es una historia de amor, papá, Bella y yo no estamos ni estaremos enamorados, me preocupo por ella, sí, pero no sé como una amiga, como una hermana.

—Uno no se acuesta con sus hermanas —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

—Ese es el problema, chico. Que no sé a que te refieres, siempre te dejé hacer lo que querías y cuando decidiste a acostarte por dinero hasta me pareció divertido, pero se suponía que era una etapa, que cambiarias en algún momento, que _alguien_ iba a hacerte cambiar. Con el pasar de los años desistí de esa idea, pero al verte con esa chica pensé…

—No pienses nada, papá. Bella y yo no tenemos nada, fin de la discusión.

—Como tú digas, hijo. Eres tonto, pero aun mi hijo. —Respiró profundo recordando que no podía soltarle ningún improperio a su anciano padre, por lo que optó por cambiar el tema.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Tengo planes —eso le hizo dibujar una media sonrisa al gigoló— así que por favor si pudieras marcharte o esconderte en tu cuarto y no salir, sería bueno.

Alzó las cejas— ¿Quieres que me esconda? —Rió— ¿Tienes una cita caliente, viejo?

—Bah —Carlisle entrecerró los ojos haciéndolo ver aun mas viejito— Bella viene a despedirse de mí y no la quiero incómoda con tu presencia por ahí.

La risa se le borró y el ceño fruncido apareció— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya de mí casa, porque Bella no quiere verme?

—Ella no me dijo nada, soy yo el que te dice que te marches —acercó la silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos— quiero pasar el último día con mi enfermera tranquilo y sin interrupciones, así que sí… márchate.

Edward no podía salir de su asombro, Carlisle no le dijo mas y rodó hasta la sala pisándole uno de los pies con la rueda de la silla, mientras Edward se sostenía el pie herido no logró descubrir si lo había hecho apropósito o no.

Terminó haciéndole caso como siempre, a pesar de ser un hombre adulto jamás le llevaría la contraria a su padre, por lo que se vistió y salió a media mañana, no tenía idea de a que hora iba a llegar Bella, cuando le preguntó a Carlisle este le dijo que se fuera lo antes posible y que no regresara hasta que lo llamara por teléfono.

Así que se vio en medio de la calle, a media mañana sin tener la mas mínima idea de a donde ir y lleno de curiosidad por saber que iban a hacer y si somos sinceros, también por verla.

Había ido a visitar algunos gimnasios de la zona pero no se inscribió en ninguno, con el que tenía en casa, no valía la pena, sin embargo disfrutó de las visitas guiadas de las recepcionistas. Fue a comprarse algunas prendas de ropa y terminó con un par de zapatos nuevos, una camisa de vestir negra y una chaqueta de punto gris, ya era cerca la hora del almuerzo y odiaba comer solo, por lo que sucumbió y llamó a Jacob.

— ¿Qué haces, Bro? —Contestó el jugador, podía escuchar risas con algo de música y de escándalo tras su amigo, frunció el ceño puesto que era bastante temprano para que Jacob anduviera de fiesta, además eso no era normal en su amigo.

—Todo bien —contestó— ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Por qué no vienes y almorzamos juntos?

Jacob soltó una carcajada que no tenía que ver con su amigo y empezó a vitorear a alguien olvidándolo por completo.

— ¡Jake! —Gritó sintiéndose tan solo un poco molesto, lo menos que podía hacer era prestarle un tanto de atención.

—Lo siento, lo siento —su voz se escuchaba risueña, pero Edward volvió a preguntarle:

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a venir?

— ¿Ir a dónde? —Rodó los ojos.

—A almorzar —hubo otro griterío tras su amigo que lo terminó de exasperar — ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

Jacob seguía riendo, pudo escuchar cómo se disculpaba con sus acompañantes y luego como entraba a un lugar más silencioso— listo —le dijo al teléfono prestándole toda su atención— ¿Qué querías Bro? —Edward rodó los ojos, esto ya se tornaba ridículo.

— ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de Jacob se escuchó un tanto obvia cuando contestó: — En casa, ¿Dónde más?

— ¿En casa? _¿Mí casa?_ —Frunció el ceño.

—Oye, yo pago renta, así que también es mía —se escuchaba demasiado relajado, Edward cerró los ojos y pasó sus dedos índice y pulgar por sus ojos.

—Jake, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Nada —resopló dispuesto a insultar a su mejor amigo pero éste habló sin darle oportunidad— solo es la fiesta de Bella.

Se soltó el rostro y las cejas casi le llegaron al nacimiento del cabello— ¿Perdón?

—Eso —contestó Jacob, se escuchó un _pum, pum, pum_ y luego Jacob gritando un "¡Ya voy!" —Lo siento, Bro, pero debo marcharme.

—Jacob, no me tranques, dime ¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi casa? —Las risas de Jacob volvían a escucharse en su tono, luego se escuchó como un montón de voces extrañas cantaban cerca de él. — ¡Jacob!

—Lo siento, Bro. Pero debo irme.

— ¡Jacob!

—Ah, Carlisle me pide que te recuerde que no vengas por aquí hasta que te avise.

— ¡Y con un demonio! ¡Voy para la casa, ya!

Las risas se volvieron más fuertes— yo que tu no lo haría… —luego gritó a un tercero— _¡Hey muñeca, prepárame uno a mí!_

—Jacob.

—Lo siento, Bro, pero tengo que irme, esto se está poniendo bueno.

Iba a llamarlo de nuevo, pero la comunicación se trancó dejándolo hablando solo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó alterando a una pobre señora que iba pasando por su lado, intentó disculparse pero la señora se apresuró alejándose de él, suspiró y pasó las manos por su cabello, se iba a volver literalmente loco por no tener idea de que pasaba en su casa y sin la mas mínima posibilidad de ir a verlo con sus propios ojos, ya que estaba seguro que su papá le lanzaría algún cuchillo con tal de sacarlo de ahí.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? No tenía a quien llamar para pasar el rato, a pesar de lo que cualquiera podía creer, no tenía amigos más allá de Jacob y su padre. Sí, parecía patético que su padre fuera su amigo pero era muy cierto.

Y de mujeres no tenía amigas, solo clientes. Bueno, Bella podía considerarse la única amiga que tenía, pero la chica ahora lo odiaba, aun no entendía del todo el porqué, ese día de la fatídica visita al bar pensó que había hecho las cosas bien, pero Bella lo había tomado muy mal y desde entonces no le hablaba. Suspiró, debía ponerse los pantalones y buscas que hacer solo, hasta que pudiera ir a casa.

Dejando el auto con las compras que había hecho decidió aventurarse y entrar a un restaurante, se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago no pasó mucho rato hasta que una mujer madura se sentó a su lado, Edward observó disimuladamente su ropa, era un traje de taller rojo que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, se le veían bastante firmes.

— ¿Puedo invitarte un trago? —Levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos, soltó una risita y negó imperceptiblemente, la conocía, no recordaba el nombre, pero había sido su cliente hacía ya algún tiempo, la mujer sonrió al darse cuenta que él la reconocía. — Tenía mis dudas de que fueras tú, así que debía asegurarme —Edward asintió sin decir nada y le hizo señas al barman para que les sirvieran dos tragos más, la mujer sonrió intentando calmar su reacción. — ¿Estás ocupado? —Fue directo al grano, Edward subió las cejas y decidió probar su trago para tener un poco mas de tiempo de contestar, la mujer hizo lo mismo y se giró en su banco enfrentándolo.

—Tengo un par de horas, mi marido se fue de viaje con su secretaria —rodó los ojos— tengo derecho a la misma diversión. — Edward sonrió torcido ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —La mujer frunció los labios.

—En la esquina hay un hotel, voy a dejarte la llave en la recepción. —Sin más se levantó dejándolo solo en la barra, suspiró y volvió a probar el trago, se fijó en su celular y lo encontró sin mensajes, no tenía nada que hacer, había pensado ir al cine pero francamente no le apetecía ir solo (era demasiado patético).

Suspiró y fijándose en el líquido ambarino mientras giraba el corto vaso meditó que hacer, siempre había tiempo para alguna cliente, recordó que estaban por confirmarle una cita para la noche y suspiró, por más que estuviera dispuesto no era normal para él tener a dos mujeres distintas el mismo día.

Entonces recordó a Jacob con su "fiesta" de despedida con Bella, recordó como ella se empeñaba en vivir su vida sin que nadie interfiriera en ella, sacudió ella tenía razón, era un hipócrita, él jamás cambiaría su estilo de vida, entonces ¿Quién era él para decirle a ella que hacer o que era bueno o malo?

Le hizo señas al barman mientras sacaba su cartera. —Está pago, caballero, la dama que se acaba de ir dejó sus tragos en su cuenta. —Asintió y se abrochó el botón de su saco, pasándose la mano se dirigió a la salida, si no podía ir a casa era mejor que aprovechara el tiempo y se pusiera a trabajar.

..

Se los dije, Edward aquí es un real imbécil jajajajaja

Besos!


	22. Capítulo 22: Independencia

**Hola! Que pena que hayan tenido que esperar tanto para poder leer otro capítulo de esta historia, la verdad les pido disculpas y a la vez les doy las gracias por ser tan fieles y comprensivas, como algunas o todas saben, me fui de mi país y la adaptación no ha sido fácil, gracias a Dios ya conseguí trabajo pero me toca trabajar muchas horas casi que todos los días de la semana, por lo que el tiempo de escribir se ha visto muy escaso, sin embargo las ideas están y cada vez que puedo me siento y escribo aunque sea dos párrafos antes de dormir. Así que esa es mi excusa, hasta que me acostumbre de nuevo a estos horarios locos y empiece a ponerme un horario serio de escribir.**

 **Además, estoy escribiendo otra historia mucho mas oscura y macabra, se llama "cuidado con lo que deseas" el link lo pueden conseguir en mi perfil o en mi Face Mar Fics.**

 **Espero que les guste, acá les dejo el nuevo cap. Besos.**

 **Capítulo 22.**

 **Independencia.**

En casa de Edward, Carlisle reía mientras veía a las dos chicas cantando en el improvisado karaoke que habían inventado, Jacob salió del pasillo de los cuartos guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y rió al verlas.

— ¿En serio? —Le dijo a Carlisle que no dejaba de aplaudirles, el viejo metió dos dedos en su boca y chifló cuando la canción se acabó.

— ¡Vamos, Jake! —Gritó Alice corriendo hacia él— vamos a cantar YMCA*—Jacob rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Paso, Alice, pero si quieres cántala.

— ¡Ya sé! —Gritó Bella y empezó a chequear en la lista de canciones— cantemos " _I Will Survive_ " —Jacob sacudió la cabeza, de haberlo sabido le reprendería por elegir himnos gay.

—Mejor las grabo —sacó su celular de nuevo y pensó que las chicas se esconderían pero se descubrió riendo cuando ambas empezaron a bailar y payasear frente al celular del jugador.

Solo por fastidiar, Jacob le envió uno de los videos a Edward, el gigoló se demoró en responder, pero cuando lo hizo tan solo escribió.

 _¿¡Qué demonios hace Alice en mí casa!?_

 _¿La conoces? Bella la trajo, son muy amigas._

 _Y con un demonio. ¿Qué carajos hacen allá?_

 _Haciéndole una despedida a Bella, ya no trabaja mas aquí ¿sabías eso, no?_

 _Por supuesto que lo sabía, idiota._

 _¿Por qué el mal genio?_

 _Nada… solo quiero ir a casa y Carlisle no me deja._

 _Jajajaja pareciera que estuviéramos en secundaria nuevamente._

 _.I.._

Jacob rió por el emoticón en verdad parecían estar de nuevo en bachillerato cuando Carlisle castigaba por cualquier tontería a Edward y luego hacía algo sumamente divertido para que el chico se sintiera mal. Sacudió la cabeza y acompañó a Carlisle en los vítores de sus cantantes privadas.

Cuando fue a la cocina a refrescar las bebidas Bella se le fue atrás, se veía acalorada pero feliz.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa— estoy muy, muy bien.

—Me alegra oírlo, aunque me entristece que estés feliz por irte, vamos a extrañarte por aquí. —Bella le sonrió, se subió al mesón para poder estar mas a su altura.

—Yo también, aunque creo que será bueno empezar de nuevo, tomé este trabajo por salir de la casa de Emmett, ya no me importa estar en la calle —se encogió de hombros—eso es bueno.

—Carlisle te va a extrañar mucho.

—Y yo a él, pero ya conversamos y me entiende —se encogió de nuevo— no puedo seguir aquí.

—Por Edward. —La chica cerró los ojos, aun seguía molesta con el gigoló.

—No se te ocurra ponerte de su lado.

—No me atrevería —Rió el jugador mientras levantaba las manos en rendición— solo digo que es culpa de Edward que te vayas. —Ella rodó los ojos de nuevo y Jake continuó— yo sabía que ese trato extraño de ustedes dos iba a salir mal. —Esta vez Bella frunció el ceño.

—Lo que menos salió mal fue el trato. —Jacob le alzó las cejas incrédulo— en serio, en el sexo Edward y yo nos llevamos mas que bien.

—No quiero detalles, muñeca —Bella lo ignoró y continuó.

—No es el sexo —recalcó. Jacob suspiró.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—Se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden. —No lo dejó continuar, tenía tanto que decir que siguió hablando sin parar— él y yo teníamos un trato, él y yo hicimos un _negocio_ ¿te contó lo que hizo?

—Sólo sé que fue a buscarte al bar.

— ¡Exacto! —Gritó asustándolo un poco— ¿A quién se le ocurre? Y no lo digo porque pensara que estaba en peligro y fuera a "rescatarme" —dibujó las comillas en el aire— lo digo por cómo se comportó, estamos hablando de que quiso sacarme subida en su hombro, de que me regañó como si tuviera quince años y probara el alcohol por primera vez, no estaba haciendo nada malo, Jake.

—Solo se preocupó por ti, muñeca.

— ¡No! Eso no fue preocupación, tú pudiste haberte preocupado, si hubieras ido al bar estoy segura que te hubieras comportado diferente, él se portó como un idiota ¡Además se burló de mí!

— ¿Eso fue? ¿Estás molesta por qué se rió de ti?

Bella suspiró poniendo sus ojos en blanco— si y no, no te creas, estoy acostumbrada a meter la pata y terminar siendo blanco de risas, pero no fue por eso, él simplemente cree que soy una tonta porque no me di cuenta de que era un bar gay.

Jacob hizo un gran esfuerzo en mantener la cara seria— ¿No te diste cuenta?

—Por supuesto que no —rodó los ojos, luego no pudo evitar reír— iba a buscar una aventura de una noche y terminé en un bar lleno de hombres donde a todos les di asco.

Jacob rió— eres de otro mundo, muñeca. —Bella se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, Jacob abrió uno de sus brazos y ella se abrazó a él, besándole la coronilla le preguntó— ¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con Edward? —Él no la vio pero ella rodó los ojos obstinada.

—No era su lugar irme a buscar, tampoco decirme las cosas que me dijo, me llamó tonta varias veces, Jake, también me llamó estúpida por no _fijarme_ en mis alrededores, me dio a entender que si no estoy con él no puedo vivir en esta ciudad.

— ¿Fue tan patán? —Ella solo asintió. — Yo creo que le gustas. —Ella se separó riendo.

—Vaya manera de demostrarlo —rodó los ojos a lo que iba a continuar Jake y dijo— eso no importa, porque en serio yo no quiero nada con Edward. Fue una buena idea pagarle por acostarme con él, pero creo que él no terminó con nuestra relación muy clara, él y yo no somos nada, no tiene derecho a controlarme.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Bueno, si él no pudo con el hecho de acostarse conmigo, es mejor que me aleje. Todos estaremos mejor así.

Jacob respiró profundo— le vas a dar una lección de vida increíble.

—Esa nunca fue mi intención, Jake, yo sabía las reglas del juego, él también.

—Siempre pensé que eras tú la que de alguna u otra forma iba a terminal mal en este trato. —Bella sonrió haciendo una mueca divertida.

—Yo siempre estuve clara, Edward mismo lo dijo, somos mayores de edad, dueños de nuestras decisiones.

—Muñeca, cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tú.

Ella soltó una carcajada que él terminó acompañando, Jacob la abrazó besándole la frente, — será mejor que vallamos a la sala, Alice y Carlisle están demasiado callados y eso puede ser sospechoso.

Pero no fue nada del otro mundo, en la sala encontraron a un Carlisle dormido en su silla de ruedas y a una Alice metida en su celular tecleando fuertemente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Dijo Jacob— ¿Qué pasó con la fiesta?

—Mi pareja se durmió —dijo Alice con molestia— y mi marido está molestándome por el celular. ¿Qué parte no habrá entendido de que estaba ocupada?

Jacob y Bella compartieron una mirada mientras alzaban las cejas, Jacob se encargó de llevar a Carlisle a su habitación dejando a Bella con Alice.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasa con Jasper? —Alice hizo un sonido cómico, parecido a un gruñido mezclado con un berrinche de una niña de tres, Bella rió escuchándola pero esperó a que le contara.

—Me está persiguiendo, desde que llegamos de viaje no deja de llamarme o buscarme, es realmente fastidioso. —Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Viaje? ¿Se fueron de luna de miel? Pero si nos vimos la semana pasada—Alice rodó los ojos.

—Que luna de miel y que nada, salimos por el fin de semana a una campaña de mi papi.

—Alice… ¿Ustedes no tuvieron luna de miel?

—Pff —bufó— ¿Para qué? no necesito una cura de sueño. Cuando necesite dormir por siete o quince días seguidos, pensaré en irme de luna de miel. —Bella negó.

—No puedo creerte que sea tan aburrido, el sexo no es aburrido, no es posible que te duermas mientras lo haces con él. —Alice se enderezó y la vio a los ojos con cejas alzadas.

—Lo supieras si fueras una buena amiga y me dijeras cuando demonios vas a aceptar mi trato, he dispuesto de momentos inigualables para que te encuentres con él y me has dejado en todos ellos con los crespos hechos.

Bella rodó los ojos— no se ha dado la oportunidad.

—Patrañas —Bella rió.

—Carlisle te contagió.

—No me cambies el tema, Swan y dime ¿Cuándo vas a acostarte con mi marido? —Bella frunció la boca… a pesar que la plata que le había ofrecido Alice era prácticamente imposible de rechazar, había cierta duda en terminar de concretar el negocio, le molestaba como Edward la había tratado, eso era cierto, pero en cierta forma entendía la reacción de él. Estaba segura que Emmett también se volvería loco si se enterara, así que daba gracias a Dios que estuviera tan ocupado con la boda de Rosalie que no se había dado cuenta de sus planes.

Acostarse con un extraño le resultaba excitante, ir a un bar y atraer a un chico del que no supiera ni su nombre le parecía peligroso e increíble, estaba segura que llegaría al clímax solo de la adrenalina del momento, lo bueno de todo eso era precisamente eso, que era un extraño con el que pasaría la noche o una parte de esta, no lo conocería y no tendría que soportar la charla incómoda de la mañana siguiente.

Si accedía a hacerlo con Jasper, iba a ser difícil. Primero porque era planeado, iba a formar parte de un plan macabro y ella no era muy buena actriz, además le agradaba Alice, eran amigas y por mas que dijera lo contrario, las cosas podían cambiar entre ellas.

—Eso no es cierto, ambas nos acostamos con Edward y no tenemos problemas en hablarnos —Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de verdad tenía que dejar de pensar en voz alta.

Enterró la cabeza en sus manos— Pero no hay ningún tipo de conexión entre tú y Edward. Alice estamos hablando de tu marido.

—Dios y yo te estoy diciendo que ya no quiero tener marido, nada va a pasar entre nosotras si accedes, más bien voy a dejar de tratarte si no me ayudas. —Rió.

—Estás loca, Alice.

La pequeña duende aprovechándose de la duda en los ojos de Bella, atacó, no podía dejarla pensar demasiado, lo había hecho antes y Bella cada vez estaba más lejos de aceptar.

—Mañana va a ir al hotel de siempre, hay una convención y alquiló una habitación para los dos, me lo dijo esta mañana, por eso me está escribiendo, para confirmarme si voy a ir.

— ¿Mañana? —Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Inténtalo, veamos que sucede. —Bella volvió a enterrar la cabeza en sus manos— Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto obligada, solo llega a donde puedas, puedo asegurarte que no te va a gustar el paseo. —Bella giró el rostro un poco para poder verla.

— ¿Estás demente, lo sabes? —Alice sonrió imaginando su aceptación.

—Solo persisto en lo que quiero, mi papi estaría orgulloso. —Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Tu papi va a morir si se entera de lo que estás haciendo.

—Técnicamente yo no estoy haciendo nada. Ese sería tu trabajo. —Bella respiró profundo, no podía creerlo pero terminó aceptando.

—Está bien. —Alice abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Dile que sí, digo… que sí vas a ir a esa habitación, solo que me voy a presentar yo.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Eres lo máximo! —Se le lanzó encima para abrazarla, Bella palmeó su espalda riendo de lo loca y absurda de su alegría. — ¡Debo irme! —Se levantó apresurada— hay montones de cosas que debo arreglar, toma. —Abrió su cartera y sacó una tarjeta de crédito negra. — Cómprate algo lindo y arréglate, mi papi invita.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tan solo la vio saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta, sacudió la cabeza, ¿En qué se había metido? Suspiró poniéndose de pie, esto era lo que ella había buscado y querido, ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

.

Para cuando Edward estacionó en el parqueadero de su casa, meditó un segundo antes de bajarse del auto, era relativamente temprano y podían estar aun en su departamento en la fiesta de despedida, le había escrito a Jacob pero no había obtenido respuesta, así que podían ser las dos cosas, o estaban aun bailando o estaban durmiendo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se bajó y caminó al ascensor que lo llevaba directamente al ático, marcó el código y esperó mientras lentamente lo llevaban a su hogar.

Pensó que se sentiría aliviado al ver el ático vacío, pero la verdad le dio un vacío en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta que no la vería. De repente se dio cuenta de que prefería soportar a Alice, Jacob y su padre en el mismo espacio siempre y cuando pudiera verla.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y sacudió la cabeza despejándose, ¿Por qué iba a tener esos sentimientos? Bella era una mujer adulta que podía hacer lo que quisiera, si quería renunciar él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. En realidad podía suplicarle que se quedara, o ser más sutil y ofrecerle un aumento de sueldo que no pudiera rechazar, pero por su reacción cuando la salvó del bar no creía que la chica le aceptara.

—Pareces pensativo. —Se giró y sonrió a su mejor amigo que venía caminando de su habitación, Edward se sentó en el sofá y observó como Jake servía dos tragos del bar, era extraño ver a Jacob bebiendo, frunció el ceño.

—Jamás bebes —dijo cuando el jugador le extendió el trago ambarino, Jacob se encogió de hombros y colocó su vaso en la mesa del medio.

—Habla.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

Jacob alzó una solo ceja negra como la noche y torció un poco el gesto— Bella, ¿tengo que mencionártela? No me creerás lo suficientemente estúpido para que no me dé cuenta de que estás así por esa loca enfermera.

Edward probó su trago mientras rodaba los ojos— estás como Carlisle. —Dio otro trago— no estoy enamorado de Bella, no me preocupo por ella, no…

El ceño del jugador se arrugó mas— ¿no? —Preguntó irónico— dime algo entonces, ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarla al bar donde me dijo Emmett que se encontraba? —Edward rodó los ojos y terminó de vaciar el trago.

—No sabes lo que quiere hacer esa loca.

—Lo sé y no me parece tan loco.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Edward se adelantó un poco viéndolo con furia— ¿sabes lo que quiere hacer y te parece normal?

—Me parece normal que una chica hermosa como ella quiera conseguir alguna conquista de una noche, todos lo hemos hecho. —Edward rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza del mueble.

—Esas noches nunca terminan bien —la carcajada de su amigo lo hizo verlo con odio.

— ¿Estás jodidamente hablando enserio? Tú haces eso todos los malditos días. —Edward sacudió la mano y no contestó, no tenía argumentos y los dos lo sabían, suspiró abatido quedándose callado y viendo el techo.

— ¿Por qué no le dices? —Lo vio y rodó los ojos aceptando el trago que supuestamente era para el jugador.

— ¿Decirle qué a quién?

— ¿Enserio? Si eres tan obtuso como para no darte cuenta puedo decírtelo con todas sus palabras.

—Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca —rió de nuevo Jacob y Edward le sacó el dedo del medio.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras se terminaba el trago.

— ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Rachel? —Rodó los ojos no entendía como Emmett y Jacob la llamaban así, asintió en respuesta. — Igual que siempre, loca, risueña y torpe, es la chica perfecta.

—Jodidamente lo es. —Jacob lo había dicho como señuelo, pero la respuesta de Edward los impresionó a los dos, Jacob observó como su amigo se sonrojó violentamente, Edward abrió la boca pero no articuló nada.

El jugador negó lentamente mientras se ponía de pie. — No me digas nada, solo piensa eso que tienes en la cabeza. Sabes que te amo como un hermano y siempre te apoyaré en lo decidas, pero quiero que sea algo que tú en verdad quieres, no lo que se supone que debes hacer.

Mientras caminaba, Edward aclaró su garganta— ¿Y si toda la vida he estado equivocado? Y ¿Si esto que hago no es tan bueno como pensé?

—Es mejor corregir ahora y no cuando sea demasiado tarde. Es de valientes rectificar, Edward.

No le contestó nada y Jacob tampoco lo presionó, simplemente lo dejó solo con sus sentimientos.

.

Para cuando el día siguiente llegó Edward había decidido no hacerle caso a su mejor amigo, después de todo ¿Qué sabía Jacob de amor? El jugador jamás había estado en una relación seria, jamás había estado comprometido o siquiera enamorado. Edward se sintió como un idiota cuando meditando en su habitación entendió que Jacob veía todo demasiado fácil por el simple hecho de nunca haber estado involucrado seriamente con una mujer.

Se había despertado con ese pensamiento en la cabeza dispuesto a refutarle lo que el jugador le había dicho la noche anterior, pero no lo encontró en casa, quizás lo más desconcertante fue que tampoco consiguió a su viejo.

Cuando hizo las llamadas respectivas descubrió que Jake se había llevado a Carlisle a sus prácticas, decidió no molestarse con ninguno de los dos, simplemente se desgastaría.

Su rutina fue eso. Una rutina, fácil, segura y sin cambios, se duchó, entrenó, revisó sus correos y concretó algunas citas, cuando fue la hora pertinente se arregló y salió, llegaría un poco mas temprano para poder tener algo de cena antes de encontrarse con su cliente.

En el restaurante del hotel ya lo conocían o reconocían como visitante asiduo, no en vano era su hotel favorito, sonrió al pensar que los trabajadores creerían que era un empresario o un alto ejecutivo, si tan solo supieran que era un hombre que amaba el sexo y cobraba por ello.

Cuando un cabello negro llegó a su visión, no pudo aguantar la risa, la verdad era que no le gustaba que fuera amiga de ella, pero no podía negar que adoraba a la pequeña renacuajo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —Alice volteó a verlo y alzó sus cejas divertida.

—No veo que te sorprende, nos hemos visto aquí mas de una vez, al parecer nos gusta el mismo hotel. —Eso era cierto, Edward brindó con su trago hacia ella. —Solo que yo a veces vengo solo por negocios.

—Alice… siempre que me vengo, son negocios —Alice rodó los ojos y él soltó una carcajada. —Supe que estuviste en mi casa ayer.

—Lo estuve, debo informarte que me llamó la atención lo costoso de todo, de no tener a mi papi me hubiera metido en tu negocio. —Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Negocios —se encogió de hombros— ¿tú?

—También, mi cita debe llegar pronto. A menos…. ¿Qué seas tú? —Alice rió.

—Hoy no, guapo, pero puede que necesite celebrar si el negocio de hoy sale bien, ábreme un espacio en tu agenda.

—Siempre, enana. —La chica le guiñó el ojo. — ¿Hay algún evento en el hotel? ¿Algo de la compañía de tu papá?

Alice soltó una risa— mi papi no tiene idea de donde estoy ni que estoy haciendo, no todos mis negocios tienen que ver con mi papi. —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ejem —alguien se aclaró la garganta tras de la chica, ambos se voltearon y se fijaron en la adulta mujer que los veía. —Creo que tenemos una cita —Edward le sonrió y asintió para después ver a Alice y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera, la chica le hizo otro guiño y asintiéndole a la mujer se alejó.

— ¿Quieres un trago? —La mujer negó observando su reloj.

—Necesito llegar a mi casa antes de las tres —Edward se colocó de pie y le hizo señas al mesonero de que anotara la cuenta de la cena, esta mujer era todo negocios nada de conversaciones ni juegos previos.

Guió a la mujer al elevador colocándole una mano en la baja espalda, no pudo negar que le asombró cuando se alejó de su contacto, no se sintió mal ni mucho menos pero siempre debía recordarles a sus clientes que él era un gigoló, con ésta no paraba de recordárselo a sí mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación la mujer empezó a despojarse de su ropa, era rubia y muy blanca, la verdad era bastante hermosa, Edward no entendió porque necesitaba sus servicios, cualquier hombre estaría con ella gratis.

— ¿Puedes buscar un poco de hielo? —Se soltó el cabello, solo tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería azul rey, se veía perfecto en contraste con su piel, Edward asintió y dejando su corbata en el mesón tomó el recipiente y salió de la habitación. Esto era lo que le gustaba, esto era su vida, no había nada mejor, no podía mejorar mas.

Caminó metódicamente hasta el dispensador de hielo y un rubio ligeramente conocido estaba saliendo del mismo sitio, frunció el ceño pero no le prestó demasiada atención, sabía que lo conocía pero no le preocupada de donde, sirvió el hielo y caminó de regreso a su habitación, con suerte ya la rubia estaría completamente desnuda.

Una risa le llamó la atención, volteó y una cabellera corta aun con visos anaranjados se topó con su mirada, sacudió la cabeza, ahora estaba viéndola por los rincones, deslizó la tarjeta y volvió a escuchar la risa, frunció el ceño ¿podría ser?

— ¿Puedes apurarte? Desearía demorarme en otros menesteres —regresó la mirada a su cliente que estaba en efecto desnuda, por supuesto todo indicio de duda se le borró de la mente, ahora solo trabajaría su otra cabeza.

La mujer tenía sangre dominante, no era el escenario de Edward pero mientras no sacara un látigo y empezara a azotarlo no le importaría, toda la faena estuvo abajo, la mujer sentada o acostada sobre él, cada vez que se dejaba llevar y sus manos empezaban a recorrerle el cuerpo ella lo apartaba. Después que ella llegó la primera vez la mujer metió un cubito de hielo en su boca, él la vio extrañado y ella le ofreció, aceptó solo por educación pero descubrió que era buena idea, se hidrataban y refrescaban sin necesidad de llenarse con agua.

Tenía que admitir que esta mujer era incansable, había sido un real reto, tanto así que casi sale de la habitación a buscar mas hielo.

Luego de que la mujer se sintiera satisfecha Edward observó como se metía en el baño y se daba una ducha, le sorprendió verla con el cabello mojado, llegó a pensar que era casada y llegar a las tres de la mañana a tu casa con el cabello mojado era sospechoso, pero no preguntó, no era su incumbencia.

La mujer no se despidió, de hecho se vistió, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, Edward se quedó recostado en la cama, tendría la habitación durante la noche así que podía tomarse su tiempo, una siesta no le sentaba mal.

Suspiró y dejó su mente vagar, pensó en su padre y como le habría ido en la práctica con Jacob, podría pensarse que era peligroso pero en el fondo sabía que Jake jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a su viejo, lo cuidaba tanto como su enfermera.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, su cerebro conspiraba en su contra para pensar en Bella, no podía _quererla_ como el mismo Jake le había sugerido ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? él no iba a ser célibe, antes muerto que esa tortura, Bella evidentemente quería disfrutar de su cuerpo y en cierta forma la entendía, vivir como pareja o simplemente sucumbir a los sentimientos era tonto.

Recordó entonces a Alice y su extraña forma de vida, la chica debería tener unos escasos ventipocos años y estaba ya atrapada en un matrimonio destinado al odio y al fracaso.

Suspiró aun desnudo y acostado en las sábanas desordenadas, si habían personas que se quejaban de que su estilo de vida era _vacío_ prefería esto al matrimonio obligado de la enana, ¿y el marido? El pobre idiota que debía soportar los desaires de Alice por cuatro billetes.

Rió recordándolo, lo había conocido hacía ya algún tiempo en ese mismo hotel donde se encontraba, él esperaba como siempre una cliente y Alice se le acercó para saludarlo, el infeliz rubio se le acercó intentando marcar su territorio.

Edward rió recordándolo, si supiera el tonto rubio que hacía rato que Edward había probado la cereza de la pelinegra.

Frunció el ceño y poco a poco algo empezó a formarse en su cabeza.

 _No era primera vez que se conseguía a Alice en ese hotel._

 _Las veces que la había visto_ (exceptuando la vez que se acostaron) _Alice estuvo acompañada del rubio._

 _El día que se acostó con Bella la había encontrado en el mismo restaurante, justo como el día de hoy._

Frunció el ceño.

Había tropezado con un rubio en el pasillo cuando fue por hielo que le había parecido familiar.

 _Alice estaba en el restaurante del hotel esperando concretar un negocio que no tenía que ver con su papi._

Se sentó en la cama y por alguna razón su respiración se aceleró.

 _Había escuchado su risa. Había visto su pelo. ¿Bella estaba en el hotel? ¿Haciendo qué?_

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —Gritó a todo pulmón, se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta, la buscaría le diría que estaba loca que simplemente no podía convertirse en prostituta.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró a sí mismo desnudo, la mano que estaba lista en la manija de la puerta se alejó lentamente. Era un maldito hipócrita, ¿Lo de él si era un trabajo pero si Bella lo hacía la convertía en una puta? Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta, caminó de espaldas hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y calló sentado.

¿Por qué sentía esas cosas? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Decidió que apartando el hecho de que era un hipócrita algo mas pasaba con su corazón y si no quería cambiar debía como sea alejarse de ahí, cambiaría de hotel, frecuentaría otros lugares, dejaría de ver a Alice. Por lo menos no vería mas a Bella, eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Para cuando salió del hotel lo hizo como si estuviera escondido, era un hotel grande pero no quería tentar su suerte y conseguirse a alguno de ellos y comprobar si su teoría era verdad, ¿Bella se acostó con el marido de Alice?

Cerró los ojos en el ascensor diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía molestarse ni sentirse impotente, que ella era adulta, soltera y consiente y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Resopló obstinado y una mujer que estaba delante de él volteó a verlo con ceño fruncido, torció la cara, no tenía ánimos de ser cortés. Casi la empuja cuando llegó el nivel del sótano y salió en busca de su auto.

Cerró la puerta luego de entrar y suspiró poniendo la cabeza contra el volante, se golpeó un par de veces antes de retirar la cabeza y apoyarla en el asiento.

Se rió de sí mismo y se alegró de estar solo y que nadie pudiera ver lo patético que se había vuelto, se enderezó, tenía que salir de ahí, encerrarse en su casa donde podía esconderse sin que nadie lo viera.

Cuando iba a encender el auto maldijo de nuevo, por supuesto que no iba a tener la suerte de que la duda lo asechara, puesto que justo en la calle tras su auto pudo ver a la enana tratando de golpear al rubio que había recordado con su marido y una Bella tratando de detenerlos poniéndose en medio.

— ¿En serio? —Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sin voltearse los observó pelear por el retrovisor, evidentemente Bella intentaba mediar entre la pareja, Edward no sabía si todo era una actuación, pues era evidente que Alice sabía antes de que sucediera lo que estaba haciendo su marido con Bella.

Se detuvo a observarla, se veía como siempre, hermosa, llena de vida, pero se descubrió observando si tenía algún indicio de haber tenido sexo, el cabello húmedo en la base de su nuca le hizo recordar la mujer con la que estuvo hacía unas horas.

Con el puño cerrado golpeó el volante tratando de no ser demasiado fuerte.

No tenía palabras para describir los sentimientos que pasaban por su pecho, no estaba seguro de si eran celos, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que el sexo para él era eso, solo sexo. ¿Pero lo sería también para Bella?

Un grito se escuchó y abrió los ojos enfocándose de nuevo en el trío bizarro del retrovisor, Alice intentó golpear a Jasper y Bella seguía como escudo del rubio, abrió la puerta iba a tener que intervenir, podía largarse y nadie se enteraría, pero simplemente no podía.

Al poner el pie en el suelo alguien volvió a gritar, ésta vez fue Bella, lo que dijo pareció tranquilizar a Alice que retrocedió y dejó de ir por la garganta de su esposo, el rubio se veía ofuscado y tenía una mejilla muy roja.

Edward se detuvo y volvió a verlos por el espejo, si dejaban de pelear no tendría que mostrar su presencia y evitaría hacer el ridículo del año.

Alice pareció calmarse y Jasper enterró la cabeza en sus palmas, Bella movía y movía sus labios hablándoles, en algún momento ella indicó algo y los casados asintieron estando de acuerdo, Edward observó sorprendido como Jasper le pedía su auto a un chico del Valet.

Debió haberse ido pero no pudo, algo, que estaba seguro era la mas mórbida curiosidad lo dejó dentro de su auto, intentando descifrar que demonios pasaba entre esos tres.

Sus ojos no se movían del espejo retrovisor, por lo que se dio cuenta cuando Bella levantó la vista clavándola en la de él, sabía que no podía verlo porque sus vidrios eran tinturados, pero también sabía que Bella fácilmente reconocería su auto, apretó una mano en el volante y otra en el encendido, si Bella decidía acercarse arrancaría, no iba a enfrentarla.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su pulso timbraba en sus oídos, Bella frunció el ceño y bajó el pequeño escalón de la acera dispuesta a cruzar la corta calle que los separaba.

Soltando el aire de puro alivio, suspiró cuando el valet trajo el auto de Jasper, siempre le parecía tonto que alguien mas parqueara su auto, pero en este momento agradeció la interrupción, Jasper le abrió la puerta a Alice y su mayor sorpresa fue cuando abrió la de atrás a Bella y ésta se subió. ¿Para dónde podía ir con esos dos?

Encendió el auto y los siguió su curiosidad aumentaba, se decía a sí mismo que era para saber si estaba segura, pero la verdad era que lo carcomía la necesidad de saber que había pasado en el hotel y que iba a pasar ahora que se veían tan _civilizados_ los tres.

Su teléfono sonó alumbrando el asiento del copiloto, seguramente era Jacob preguntándole donde estaba, podía secarse esperando dado que no iba a perder de vista la camioneta plateada que tenía al frente.

El celular volvió a sonar, Bella, Alice y Jasper estaban ahora a dos autos de distancia, se estaban acercando al centro ¿iban a casa de Bella? ¿Le estaban dando un aventón? Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

Otro ring lo hizo voltearse ya eran tres mensajes, si era Jacob sería mejor que lo leyera, el jugador jamás insistía tanto, bajó la velocidad y tomó el aparato, en efecto tenía tres mensajes, pero no eran de Jacob.

 _No creas que soy idiota, te vi en el hotel, ¡no me sigas!_

 _¿Vas a continuar siguiéndonos? Esto es acoso, Edward._

 _¡En serio, voy a llamar a la policía!_

Frenó, los mensajes eran de Bella, no había sido imaginación que lo había visto, la chica no había creído que no se trataba de él.

El semáforo cambió a rojo y frenó de un todo dejando que la camioneta se alejara dirección al centro, moría por saber que fue lo que pasó con ella y esos dos, pero al parecer no iba a descubrirlo, por lo menos ahora no.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **¿Quien lo diría? Edward que tenía todo arreglado en su vida no puede con una chica sin experiencia jeje las vueltas que da la vida.**

 **Mis niñas, se me olvidó decirles arriba ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que el niño Jesús los cuide y bendiga, las quiero un montón.**

 **Nos vemos en le próximo... Ahhh les informo, por supuesto van a enterarse de lo que pasó o no entre Jasper y Bella, también que van a hacer esos tres juntos, de igual forma si puedo lo pongo en le próximo, si no lo en el que viene, se viene un cap dedicado entre Jacob y Emmett, sé que aman leer de EyB pero esta pareja se merece su atención.**

 **¡Besos y felices fiestas!**

 **MAR.**


End file.
